


Stranded Out of Time

by liquidx



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 1980s, Action/Adventure, Angst, Data and Geordi are Ace-spec, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Geordi is Neurodivergent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, OC's to make the time period feel more real, Pining, Slow Burn, Time Travel, sex and sexuality talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 247,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidx/pseuds/liquidx
Summary: Data and Geordi are sent out on an away mission because of a hail from some Starfleet personnel. When warping to the designated location where their Starfleet brethren were stationed, something goes wrong with their ship. They know their only help would be the people who they were going to assist in the first place so they still go to the lab to commence with their mission only to find out something went wrong there as well... How will they cope with it?
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 384
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

They were where they were supposed to be. The address was right. The facility looked the same as the ones they’d been receiving live debriefing’s from a few days prior. Albeit in chaos. They were in the right place, but they were in the right place too late. The lab had been ransacked. The only thing left being the broken pieces of mundane equipment scattered here and there. The lights were flickering. Some were broken. It was dark. Geordi and Data made eye contact with each other before giving one another the nod. Phaser's at the ready. 

They began casing the place side by side. Room by room. The tech room, engineering station, the ship dock, etc. Nothing was left. It was hollow here. All of the revolutionary technological discoveries that Geordi’s fellow engineers were working on had been taken. Emptiness left in its wake. Stolen. Certainly in a hurry. By the state of things, it all seemed to have taken place recently as well.

To think, the last hail they'd received from the person running this place seemed so optimistic.

Geordi never would have guessed this was what he would be arriving to instead.

The only thing they stopped for was to type in the computer code to put the facilities shield’s back up. It would mean, though their ship was outside, the surrounding public would not know. It kept in sound too. Creating a hologram to suite what ever surroundings seemed appropriate. Starfleet tech came with certain advantages. Turns out, the bandits left them with one workable computer and smashed the rest. An older model. Geordi reminded himself later that he would have some hacking to do on it. He doubted his security clearance would be enough to get into the secure files now. It didn’t take long for the chief engineer to cloak the building. Data standing watch as he finished up the task. The two person team were in the hallways soon enough after that. Eyes ahead to their final destination.

“Data” Geordi called in hushed tones. Getting the other’s attention from behind him.

When Data heard the call, his eyes went to the door to the last room they had to look though.  
His friend was notifying him to be cautious. He took a few steps forward so he could be by the others side as they both advanced on the door. Their steps quiet and tactical as they had been the whole time. In case there were any ill meaning stragglers.

There was blood. Pooling and seeping from under the crack of the door. This mix of burgundy red and green in this languid oozing mix. When the two of them got to the door, they stood at either side. Geordi’s hand on the door nob. After an anxious inhale and exhale…he turned.

Harder than he should have. Because the door was left unlocked. As soon as it opened, it unveiled the evidence of the violence that took place here. Bodies. Recently deceased. Some on the floor and others sprawled on the chair they were sitting in. These were not phaser caused fatalities. The ones on the floor far from the table were…brutalized. Some shot. Humans, Vulcans, Trill, Bajoran...a whole Starfleet team wiped out. Some of which Geordi recognized from their long distanced back and forth. Taken down all for what they were studying here. What they were attempting to hide.

Without a word, Data did rush in ahead of him. Phaser arm gripped tight as he looked around for potential enemies. The people who did this. He and Geordi were in the conference room. His eyes scanned it. The world seemed silent. The air scented with vital fluid. Death. No enemies to be found as he walked around. That did not stop him from remaining on guard as he made his way back over to his fellow commander.

Geordi set himself to checking for pulses, any signs of life that he could find. What the hell happened here. If only their medical team was with them. If only it wasn’t just him and Data. If only they’d been an hour earlier.

If only he hadn’t taken that nap…

—————— Two hours earlier ————

Smoke. That was all that Geordi’s senses could make out in the surrounding atmosphere. A lot of it. Apparently he’d been breathing it for a while. As soon as he’d found some semblance of consciousness and his breathing was no longer slight, no longer even with the effects of sleep, all he could expel were coughs. His chest rattling with sputters. Did he fall asleep at the helm? That was unheard from him. He was used to over working himself to the point of exhaustion but when he was in one of the pilots seats, he never fell asleep. Falling asleep at the console was something that Geordi La forge did not do. Too many lives were at stake.

Lives at stake…

He must have passed out. Now he remembered. They’d been falling so hard and so fast. He’d stayed conscious for as long as he could. A few moments before impact, the stress must have taken over. He’d manned the console. He’d tried every combination fail save that he’d memorized. Which was a lot. Even under pressure. Everything he’d learned at the academy and in the field. Nothing worked to combat what ever radioactive interference had taken them out of comfortable orbit. So he’d settled for finding a place to crash in a clearing that was close to the lab facility they were supposed to be visiting but far away enough that a crash would do no harm to anything save the local foliage and flora. Mostly a large field of grass. He’d angled the nose of the ship into the right direction until it was clear they’d be falling exactly where he wanted. Those natural ‘I’m going to die before I hit the bottom so I don’t want to be awake for it’ instincts must have kicked in. Yet he was alive. By some strange stretch of fate he’d survived.

That said, there was another problem at hand.

He couldn’t see.

There was no thermal-imaging, no color, no nothing. His face felt light. In the way that it did before bed when he took his visor off. When he remembered that he needed too. He also couldn’t lift his arm to find it…because something was in the way. Something heavy on top of him. He tried again to get up. Was he even in his chair any more? He must have tumbled out at some point. His muscles weakened. His stomach sank. His hearing was starting to become unmuffled. All he could hear was beeping. A mechanical repetitive whaling. There was some sort of alarm going off. A muffled computerized voice that he was overly familiar with informing him of some sort of danger. Warnings. To get him out of here. Yet here he was and he might be stuck. He tried again and nothing. He’d been unlucky enough to wake up just in time to die? What a cruel coincidence. It was so hot, the flames must have been close. Or what ever was causing the smoke. He couldn’t move. He was stuck. Pinned down. He couldn’t see. Every alarm in this ship screaming danger. Fire. Crashing in the distance, which he assumed was their vessel falling apart. Probably. What else could go wrong. 

Wait, Data.

Data was with him on this mission. He was the soul member of his away team. He’d volunteered. Which freed up the other half of the team to handle another part of what was supposed to be a less than routine mission. He wasn’t alone. Data was somewhere in this ship. Geordi didn’t know if he was awake or alive…no…no… Not only was he trapped here but his temporary amnesia was clearing up to the point where he was stuck, worried not only for his own life but that of his best friend’s. While what ever was left of this ship could just collapse any second. He tried to get himself up again but this time he felt what was crushing him shift. Maybe he had a chance after all. He was able to move his arm. He patted around the place he’d been laying, feeling for that little crescent shaped piece of technology he relied on so heavily.

Come on visor, where did you fly off too-.

He found it. If he wasn’t feeling so pressed for time and desperate he would have smirked in triumph. Instead, he put it on his sensors with the hand that was free. Which was a bit harder than taking it off with one hand but doable. The machine clicked onto his sensors and his sight flickered back to life.

There was heat every where. The ships systems were over heating right in front of his eyes. Bright oranges and yellows in an angry mix. The inner mechanics of the ship’s helm in a wrecked scramble. Oh the ship was a goner.

It might just explode.

It might just explode soon.

He had to find Dat-

Geordi looked down at the swirl of colors on top of him. It was machinery but it wasn’t as angry looking as the ships inner workings. Greens, blues, and yellows. A familiar glow. Dimmed. In a humanoid shape.

Data. He was what was on top of him this whole time. Well one of the things. From the readings he was getting from his visor said there were some other heavy metal things on top of him as well. Broken ship parts. A consel …Geordi could have kicked himself. He’d wasted so much time already. He wouldn’t waste any more.

“Data!” he called in a frantic tone. Shifting where he lay to see if he could get the others attention. Chest rattling. Every other breath he took came out in a cough. When he got nothing in return, he tried again.

“Data, are you awake? Can you hear me?!”

Still nothing. Data was unconscious sprawled out on top of him. Or dead…his respiratory systems didn’t seem to be online any more. No. No Geordi, don’t think that. Just get out of here. So he started doing that. It took some doing considering how heavy Data was and how weakened he was. He started feeling around his friends body. To see if he could find an easy access point to lift him. From what he could tell Data had fallen on top of him laterally so an over the shoulder carry might be the fastest. With shaky arms, he put his hands under Data’s under arms. Using two steady hands to lift his torso upwards as he sat up. Raising his friends upper body over his shoulder and adjusting him so the crook of his waist bent comfortably over his shoulder...The other things keeping him down falling to the way side. Geordi did this all before bringing himself from sitting to standing. Bracing himself on one of the empty pilot chairs to help him out. The one he’d been occupying before they went down. Legs shaking.

… Just how much time did he have left?

He looked around for the exit. From what he could tell, the ship looked beyond repair. Even if he would be able to fix it eventually, you know, if it didn’t explode, he’d rather be out of here right now. He’d rather be safe so he could think rationally. So with a last minuet hope he readjusted his stance when he was done, he struggled over to the door. Data’s unresponsive body seconds away from pulling him down to the ground. He just had to pull the handle and- he did it. 

A gust of fresh air hit this face. The door was opened. Geordi practically ran out of there. Down the ramp and into the clearing they were in. He didn’t care. He just ran forward. He just got them both out of there because he had to. He had to get Data to safety because he just might be able to repair him and wake him up. With what materials? He didn’t know. He hadn’t been able to grab anything out of their potentially exploding ship but he had hope now. There was hope. He could call his colleagues for help. They were fellow StarFleet engineers. They probably had the tools he needed safe and sound at their base.

So he ran to a point where he could stop and turn around safely. The angry hues of their abandoned ship no longer visible considering some how the cloaking system still worked for the time being. They were safe. His breaths were ragged and hard to take. He was out of breath from the running, strain, and smoke inhalation. Seeing the familiar bio make up of a tree near by, he carefully readjusted Data out of the fireman carry he had him in. He’d gotten as far as crouching down and as soon as his friends feet hit the ground, the weight on his shoulder lifted on it’s own.

“Geordi.”

He could have fallen over. 

“Data!” he exclaimed, looking up at him. The glowing lights coming from Data were no longer dimmed. They were bright. Radiating in front of him. Noticing the way that said lights were now arranged. He could tell that the other was looking down at him.

“Did you just wake up?! Are you alright?!”

There was a pause. Data considering how to respond.

“I assume when we got to the front exit door, the hand you braced on my back flipped my on switch unintentionally.”

Geordi’s eyes rounded out “and you’re just saying something now?!”

“ As soon as I ‘woke up’ you started to run. You seemed very determined. So instead of informing you of my consciousness, I weighted the risks and discerned it would be best to stay quiet until we were out of range of the wreck so as not to surprise you.” Data informed “ considering your compromised state of being, you might have caused yourself more harm If I distracted you. You could have stumbled, sprained your ankle, broken an arm, passed out again, worsened your concussion, you could have-”

“Okay, okay I get it. At this point you’re just making fun of me” Contrary to his words Geordi was smiling, this relieved smile. To think it would have been as easy as turning him off and on again. How textbook. He now felt ridiculous for not trying that. Or noticing that he was awake.

“I am sorry Geordi,” Data’s back straightened as he started. “I would never intentionally insult you. I was only informing you of the possibilities for potential misfortune that I was attempting to avoid.”

“ I know, buddy…” He replied with a fond exasperation, lifting himself from his crouch with a mild groan. His knees weren’t what they used to be. “Are you alright?” he repeated to the other, looking up at him.

“As far as in can tell I am operating normally.” Data said taking a step closer. “ I am…unsure how ever of how I lost power. I assume it was after impact.”

“ Mmh.” Geordi said in thought, looking off to where their ship would have been able to be seen. “it could have been whatever interference dropped us out of the sky.”

“It is a possibility.” Data conceded, also looking off into the distance.

The both of them shared a lingering but comfortable silence for a while.

Geordi broke it.

“ So…I guess we should try to get in contact with our colleagues” still looking forward, he went on “ but we can’t just leave the ship here…what if the cloaking systems stop working. The people here can’t see this.”

Data was quiet for a might longer as he considered Geordi’s query. “it is a risk we might need to take. Twenty fourth century technology is the only thing that might be able to help us repair the ship.”

Geordi sighed his displeasure. Data had a point. He didn’t like the potential for failure that came with that point. Potentially having their ship spotted while they're away and having to explain to a bunch of clueless locals why a 'futuristic' looking space ship was smoldering up the place and ruining the property value? Not fun. That was best case scenario. Worst case scenario is they get back to the ship and it had already made national news. Might make it so they didn’t have a future to go back to too. 

“How about I do you one better. I stay here and keep a look out. You go. Ask them to turn the forcefield back on then com me once they do...you should ask them why it’s off too.” he stated matter a factly. A hand on his hip as he rested his weight on one leg. Waiting for Data to hopefully take the proverbial worm and ease his anxiety. 

His face thoughtfully drawn, he muttered "Why would any one ever turn that thing off..." 

Satisfaction didn’t come to him. There was too much fading. Colors, hearing...His vision blank yet again. Geordi’s weary body, puzzled and he wore it on his face as he swayed. Unable to keep himself steady any longer.

“Yeah…you go-” was the last though his brain let him get out.

Then there was a thud. —————

Data had been keeping an eye on Geordi as he gave him his improved idea. Though his companion was known for his brilliant ideas, he was currently skeptical if this was a better option. There were only two of them. Separating though seemingly a good option considering the state of their vessel and how the potential of detection could lead to catastrophic conclusions, still seemed like a bad idea. Particularly with this unexplained interference. Geordi’s well being was one of his top priorities. To further this fact, he considered that he would be of no assistance to Geordi, or to any one if what took his systems off line sparked his circuits and he became un-operational again.

He had been seconds away from informing Geordi of his contemplations when the other no longer seemed stable in his stance. His voice far away. Data took a cautionary step towards him. In case he needed to stop the other from falling.

His suspicions were correct. His friend passed out. Again. He was able to step in just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

They were still near that tree that Geordi was going to lay him against. Data saw fit to use it. Manoeuvring Geordi so his back was settled against the trunk. He crouched down to take his friends visor off gently. Examining his condition.

There were some lacerations here and there. Geordi was bleeding from the forehead. His uniform ripped. Covered with dust and rubbish from their passed location. His hair and skin were spattered in the same matter. Something whirled in Data’s positronic net as he stared at the others tattered form. He was sure he looked to be in a similar state but seeing his friend like this. Seeing his best friend like this...

Geordi’s first instinct had been to save him. Not grab any tools. Not go for any of their emergency supplies on the ship.

Data was tempted to turn his emotion chip back on. So he could correctly identify how this moment made him feel. So he could revel in it.

He resisted the urge.

Instead of going right to the lab, he would be on guard duty for the time being. Data sat down next to him, also leaning on the tree. It would be easier to monitor the others breathing. Truth be told, considering the head trauma. Data was unsure if he should be letting Geordi sleep at all…

——— Three hours Later ———

“ Who ever stole their stuff didn’t want to leave these people with with a single chance.” Geordie muttered off handedly as he looked through what was left of the medical bay. Voice strained with frustration. They’d just come from the stasis room. Yes, it seemed their mystery enemy was kind enough to leave them with just enough pods to put the cadavers in. Geordi thought it a good idea. They could call the doctoral and forensics unit from the Enterprise to evaluate the bodies for evidence. DNA and the like. Whatever their tricorders could not. He planned to make the call after they were finished looking around here. 

Data was helping though his search was just as unfruitful. There were some bandaids here and there. An ace bandage. First aid kits. All primitive forms of medication and medical aids. No recognizable twenty fourth century medical supplies.

“It surely seems that way.” Data replied. His brow in a wrinkle. “Curious…”

Geordi finally gave up. Plopping himself down on one of the waiting chairs. His head leaned back against the wall. His body in a slump.

“ They didn’t want us to find out what their big secret was down here. They didn’t want us to find them either. If they left survivors or any means to resuscitate any one who could tell us what happened, they’d fail those goals. ” he mumbled.

This is all his fault, If only he recognized the interference sooner. Or didn’t pass out. or something…these people were relying on him and he’d failed. Geordi's already sour mood soured further. No matter how many years he had been with Star Fleet, losing people on the job hardly got easier.

He was so preoccupied with his own self blame he hadn’t noticed Data come to sit down in the chair next to him.

“Would you allow me to dress your wounds?” Data asked in a quiet tone.

Geordi lulled his aching head in the direction of the others voice. Considering the offer. “Sure…yeah, okay”

With the other’s permission, Data pulled out one of the first aid kits that he had on hand from his search. All of his time in the holodeck with Geordi solving Sherlock Holmes themed mysteries meant he had to be some what knowledgeable about old world forms of medicine. He’d taken up an interest in it for a time. Digesting a lot of content about it. He’d always had a thing for biology and the advancements of medicine over time for different species. This off hours hobby of his meant he could use it now. First came the antiseptic. Not alcohol but peroxide. It would be less painful. He ripped open a sterilizing wipe and with hesitation, dabbed it against the other’s forehead wound. Careful not to apply pressure while watching for the others alertness. This caused a mild wince. Data halted immediately. 

“Was I not gentle enough?”

Geordi’s wince subsided, the other coming in contact with the cut did hurt but it was nothing extreme. “ You can keep going. The feeling just surprised me.” he said “can’t promise I won’t wince again but, know you’re not truly hurting me if I do.” 

Data nodded and unstilled. Continuing on in his efforts. His touch even lighter than it already had been.

“What do you think we should do?” Geordi asked quietly. 

“There are beds here.” Data reminded. Knowledge learned from their searching. He moved on to putting the bloodied wipe aside for now. Acquiring a suitable gauze patch bandage to place on the others forehead.

“The head engineers quarters. Additionally, there are plenty of rooms for other officers and Ensign’s”

Geordi fit his friend with a skeptical look. “I know. You’re suggesting that we stay here for the night?”

“ I am suggesting that we stay here as long as needed” he paused, moving on to tend to the next laceration. He pulled out another bandage and wipe. Getting started with caution.

“We have no where else to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for stopping by to read chapter one. I’m very new to this whole fanfiction thing. Please be kind as I haven’t written in a while, haven’t written a long fic in years, and this is the first time I’ve been moved to share one to hold me accountable. This is also the first time I’m attempting to write these two lovelies so I hope I do alright...I should be updating weekly ( with an exception for chapter 2, which I will be posting sooner than that). I intend to go back and forth between their perspectives, so the next chapter will be fully in Data’s point of view!


	2. Teamwork

Data carried on with nursing Geordi’s wounds to completion with carefulness and consideration. It was not unreasonable that his teammate was daunted by the thought of spending an extended amount of time in this facility. He was expecting push back. Which he received once the last cut was patched. 

“We have no idea if the people who did this will be back.” Geordi countered in a hush. Not having taken his newly bandaged hand out of Data’s own. He replied matter of factly.

“Running my dream program is not a necessity. I can stand watch while you sleep. We can handle the threat together if that time comes.” 

“And if the interference takes you offline again when they arrive?”

Data hesitated there. Thinking back on being forcibly deactivated. Being in such a state was already difficult for him but to be brought into darkness against his will made such an experience quite worse. 

“...I did not account for that outcome, but we do not have any other alternatives.” 

The lab they were in was very much underground. Literally. They had to open a hatch and descend down several flights before they arrived to the front door. Two imposing metal barricades that required an access code and print scanner to enter before sliding open. Much like some sort of 24th century starship, the place was self contained. Before it was ransacked, there were replicators, doctors, quarters and much more. Those who worked here never had to leave for anything other than peace of mind. A sense of exploration. Like some sort of underground bunker. A secret base through and through. 

In the state it was in now, such things were in disrepair and the supplise were depleted. Yet, it was their best bet and a better option than walking for miles to find a hotel of some sort. Atleast, not tonight. Not with Geordi’s condition being what it was.

Data evaluated the frustrated look on the others face for a time. An eyebrow raised before the man gave way to a response.

“Fine, but let’s contact the Enterprise first. Give them a quick debriefing” Geordi reclaimed his hand now that Data was done bandaging it. 

This time the silence around the two of them lingered for too long. Uncomfortably even. What Data assumed would seem uncomfortable to a human in general. This was not intentional of coarse, he was just unsure of how to inform his friend of this next tidbit of information. How to word it. It was vital. Crucial. Yet discouraging. Geordi deserved the truth.

“While you were incapacitated, I attempted to contact the Enterprise. I was unsuccessful”

His visor blocked this from being seen but the engineers eyes did squint. His brow in a raise.

“How many times did you try?” 

“Every zero point fifty seconds during the two hours and forty six seconds that you were unconscious”

Instead of what Data assumed his friends reaction would be, A sigh for instance or a vexed exclamation, Geordi kept his face in his direction. He returned this body language. Suddenly he reached out. A hand on Data’s shoulder. The unbandaged one. Left. A subtle frown on his face.

“Hey...are you sure you’re alright?” Geordi started, his voice softened and tender “ you’re making a routine of not telling me important information all of a sudden.”

This reaction caused hesitation in Data. Was he expecting hostility? No. Geordi didn’t have a penchant for hostility. However, It would not have been uncommon for the other to become even more aggravated upon learning troubling news. To have a negative emotional response to it that might read like hostility to the messenger of said information when he was simply mad at the situation. He’d seen it before. It was understandable. If he had his emotion chip activated, he too would be remorseful of the situation they had found themselves in. 

“I did not want to worry you until it was absolutely necessary.”

Geordi, blinked. “ and when was ‘absolutely necessary’ going to be?”

“Once we finished our investigation of the facility. Which would be now.” 

Data watched at the other looked down and away from him as he hit his own commbadge. Speaking clearly. 

“La Forge to Enterprise” he waited a moment before attempting again. “ La Forge to Enterprise, come in...Please come in” 

Seeing Geordi this desperate did something to Data. It stilled him. Stalled his words. All he could do was watch and wait. All he could do was exist here. For his accomplished team mate to find what ever version of his usually passionate composure he could muster in such a trying time.

“Okay...Okay” Geordi exhaled, giving up. The hand on his commbadge falling unceremoniously back into his lap “ we’ll stay here for now. We’ll try to contact the Enterprise from the computer here. Or...any one from our time who can help us.” 

Data nodded his approval and watched as the other stood up. 

“ You and I have a computer to mess with”

He followed suite. Accompanying Geordi back to the tech room. 

\-------- 

As he suspected, the computer that the bandits were, as Geordi put it, ‘kind’ enough to leave unscathed was nearly impossible to hack into. It was as if they’d left it here to mock them. To show off just how impressive their own skills were. Data had always been good with computers. That was putting it lightly. Interfacing with them was second nature. His friend was also impressive when it came to them. One of the most proficient in their crew. It made working with him even more rewarding beyond the enjoyment of his company. Yet, after nine hours of doing absolutely every thing they could, the only information they were able to gather was the intel they already knew. Details on the lab they were in, information about the engineers stationed here and the rest of the personel. No insight on the technological break through. What the security cameras recorded of the past several hours seemed to be on some sort of fixed loop so they were unable to see when the invasion of this lab took place or who invaded it in general. The only new footage was of their own entering, exploring, and what they were up to now. They had garnered no added ability to reach out to Starfleet. Or their crew. Which was imperative. They needed back up more than any thing. Help. The more people, the more potential chances to solve this case and get out of here. They still found nothing of consequence. Yet, they certainly have gotten further than either of them might have done alone. Two minds that worked differently and formulated different ideas in tandem reaching for the same goal worked in their favor. It usually did. They were attuned to each other. 

Geordi was consistent but his pace had eased after this much time in. Lessened in it’s vigor. It was clear to perceive from observing him. 

“We could always attempt to connect me via access port to this system. I could attempt to manipulate the internal structure of the circuit cards to see what I could find in the computers backed up internal memory” Data pitched, his eyes glued to the screen before him. Geordi too didn’t look away from it. 

“That will be a last ditch effort. I don’t want to risk-...” Geordi glanced him from the corner of his eye “they could have been prepared for us to try that, is all I’m saying. It could end up being some kind of trap. I’d rather do everything I can by hand before we attempt that” he paused. 

“ but...either I’m running out of idea’s here, or I need another nap” Geordi grumbled under his breath, continuing on with typing something into the systems consel. More ‘confidential’ files popping up. Confidential to a layman. Old hat to them. Information on the mission and why they were summoned here in the first place. As vague as they were. Neither of them were informed of what this revolutionary invention they were tasked to protect and help hide here was. Only that it was sanctioned, endorsed, and approved of by Starfleet. He supposed something was better than nothing. He scooted his chair even closer into Geordi’s personal space so he could get close to the screen. Geordi in a slight hunch forward. Data in a lean.

“I would not refer to your passing out after our ship crash, as a nap” Data interjected, his eyes flitting quickly across the words of documents they’d found incase there was something new. “As that is the case, It might be best for you to stop for now and come back to this when you have had more time to regain your faculties.” 

“Data?”

The one in question’s brow creased, his head tilting as he turned to face the other.

“I’m fine okay?”

Data’s lips thinned into a line. They have been here before. On nights when Geordi refused to stop working into the dead of night, he ended up being the one to try to usher him out of engineering. Sometimes he was successful. Other times the others over working spirit got the best of him. On missions Data was used to leading when need be but he would delegate to Geordi. He knew that was always a reliable option. Now was no different. Only he knew how he felt physically and Data had to concede to that. For now. 

“Okay, Geordi.” 

With that, they continued on their hacking quest.

Geordi lasted another twenty minuets, seventeen seconds. 

He admitted defeat with a “we’ll keep trying tomorrow” . Using what seemed like the only imperative information they were able to gather in order to print off access keys to two of the quarters closest to the exit door. The final bit of hacking for that session. 

Data kept himself from reminding the other that tomorrow had already come. It was five AM. Not the latest the two had ever stayed up trying to solve something for leisure or for work but too late considering the circumstances. The two made their way to the hallway. Their option for quarters in front of him. The taller of the two watching the other shrink next to him as he stared at the only open door in front of him. A swipe of his access key making it slide open. Looking into the room was like looking into the life of the person who lived here passed. Personal effects cluttered about and decorated the room. Family photos, discarded dirty clothes, A hectic looking closet. The remnants of the past mornings replicated breakfast. Seeing the room in such a state informed Data that the last thing the person who lived here did was rush out to work. The rest of the mess? The askew desk, broken photos, strewn sheets and the like? The bandits were looking here. He caught sight of a largehole in the wall next to the entrance door. There were smudge marks around the large rectangular cut out. Cut wires hanging out of it in an unorthodox manner. The replicator. They had gone so far as to cut out the replicators in this bedroom too? Data made a mental note to check the state of the other rooms as well because the damage here seemed excessive. Their enemies did a lot of searching here. Maybe more than the other rooms. 

He would recheck that hypothesis tomorrow and do his own searching when Geordi woke up. Data peeled his eyes away and over to the person in question. The other having found himself picking up one of the family photos around an abandoned desk. The glass broken. Data walked over to the desk himself. Seeing another destroyed computer system. He peered over Geordi’s shoulder to see the photo he was holding with a shaky hand.

Identifying the man came easy to him. This was this stations chief engineer. Smiling happily with his daughter and wife in some kind of lush forest like setting. Potentially on some sort of shoreleave. He was a middle aged man. His wife seemed to be the same. The child could have been no more than seven.

“This feels wrong.” Geordi whispered, “ I should have found a couch to sleep on…”

Data stayed quiet. He would be content to do what ever made the other comfortable. 

Without saying anything more, Geordi turned and walked out of the room. With a purpose. Data made sure he was not far behind as soon as he realized. It was back to the lab it seemed. Situated at the station they had become acquainted with. He watched his friend typing in some other combination of access codes to get into the room assignment registry again. Looking for something.

Ah. A blank space. An unoccupied room. 

Truthfully, Data was not sure why that was not the direction that Geordi went with when choosing a room earlier. Rooms. They would be easier to rearrange even if they have been searched and certainly cleaner. Why not? To be close to the exit in case of an attack? Reasonable.

There was also another theory. He has a concussion. He is not not acting like himself because he can’t think to his usual capacity. Data’s inner workings whirled again. There were no doctors here. His friend needed a real doctor. A doctor from their time. 

“Here, this one’s yours” Geordi said softly as he handed Data a key card. 

“I will not require my own room for the time being” Data reminded, taking a step closer to him.

“Let’s hope we get out of here before you need one of your own...but please take it?”

A few seconds of contemplation passed but eventually Data accepted the key card. For the first time since the crash, Geordi smiled up at him. 

Data did his best at smiling back. 

\---------

It was not long before the two of them were in the room Geordi decided on for himself. Though not previously occupied by lab personal, it had been searched. Which was an unfortunate discovery. It meant the two of them had to spend some additional time cleaning and straightening back up the place before Geordi could settle down. Data offered to do this by himself when they walked in but the other was having none of that. So they worked as a team as usual. They cleaned things up in no time but Geordi was further diminished by the work physically. Data made a mental note to clean up his own room before the other could see the state of things and offer assistance. Eventually. Whenever he decided to claim it.

He then had to take a moment to recognize that he was already preparing for a worst case scenario. A multi-day stay. 

“I tell you what, a shower sounds nice right now” Geordi mused.

Data looked at him. Having a realization. For the first time that day he looked down at the state of himself.

Both of them were still covered in whatever grime was left from their ordeal on the ship. Data’s uniform was ripped in several places, as was Geordi’s. Their undershirts showing underneath. Blood that wasn’t theirs left over from dragging their fallen comrades to the stasis room. In Data’s case. He was sure some of the blood on Geordi’s uniform was in fact some of his own.

A few long strides over to a mirror hanging on the wall revealed how dusty he looked. Data’s dark brown hair in a disheveled state and a few shades lighter in some spots. On account of the debris. 

He wondered if their enemies went as far as to break the sonic showers?

Data turned and walked back into the room’s provided bathroom. Seeing the complimentary towels already provided littering the floor. 

“Computer, run sonic shower” 

He held a hand out into the steam and evaluated. Checked the hot and cold settings. He felt it pulse the dirt away. His hand returning to himself in it’s former, not grimy glory. They did not break the showers.

“Stealing my chance at first dibs, huh?” 

The closeness of the others words signified that Geordi was now standing behind him. Having joined him in the bathroom, Data heard the others footsteps grow closer. He could hear the smile in his voice as his words were delivered. Hands free and arms crossed over his chest.

“Do I smell badly?” Data asked, ignoring the others statement as he turned around to look over at the other. Face first with a self satisfied grin.

“You smell like perfectly toasted starship” 

“Hm…” Data looked down, a joke he assumed. Other wise, he was unsure of what constituted a well baked space vessel. 

“I should shower as well” He took a step out of the way. “You may go first.” 

With that he turned and walked out of the bathroom. Not noticing Geordi’s worried expression following him as he migrated back into the bed room section of these quarters. Regardless, he heard the shower turn on after he left the room. In the mean time he was unsure of what to do with himself. Sitting on the bed while being this dirty was inadvisable. 

“How’d you end up on top of me any way? Back in the ship” 

Data straightened up as the other familiarly projected. Geordi still wanted to talk to him while he showered? Interesting. Data boosted his auditory detection sensors.

“You passed out while standing. If we crashed, the momentum would have thrown you and you could have collided with something that proved fatal. At first, I went to your side and simply reached an arm out to hold you in place but eventually I felt my only option was to shield you with my whole body.” He explained. His back to the bathroom door. Which he previously heard close before Geordi’s shower began. “I have had success with it before. With Deanna. So, though your percentage of survival was lower than thirty percent, I thought it worth attempting again. Considering it would be less so without my intervening” 

“And how high was your percentage of survival?”

It didn’t take much time at all for Data to put together a calculation. He already measured those odds.

“Without the interference? Seventy percent. With the interference, fifty five percent.” 

Data paused, His eyes forward. Looking next to the entrance door. Another wiry hole in the wall. Data proceeded inquisitively “Geordi, do you have any clothes to change into?” 

No answer came. His friend must have realized that he didn’t. A thought resonated in his neural net. Data did not wait for the other to reply. He went with what seemed right. 

“I will go get you something”

He was just about to walk out of the door but something did stall him. The immediate thought that made him aware that he was leaving Geordi in a very vulnerable position if someone came.

He would have to be fast.

So he was fast. The replicators were broken. What were his other options? He wasn’t sure if Geordi was ok with what he had in mind but he all out dashed. Down the hall back to one of the rooms he and Geordi picked out initially. He could not think of any other ideas. He started going through one of the disheveled closets. Deciding to go for whatever was closest to the widely open doors. Pressing one of the t-shirts against his face, he did smell it before hand. To be sure it was clean. It was a brown v necked long sleeved shirt. Russet in hue. The color made cooler because of the soft turquoise glow of the lighting in the room. He believed Geordi liked the color. He had a knitted silk pajama set that he wore at night back on the Enterprise that was reminiscent of this color. A one piece. 

Some times they spent time together after hours and he’d seen him in it. Lounging in it while Data played music or painted. Or on nights where Geordi was excited to put together a new boat replica he picked up. Data always took interest in helping him with those while they talked and bonded. He had the color filed away as a particularly good one. Because Geordi liked to wear it.

Next was the pants or shorts. He picked something comfortable. There were no matching brown options so he went with the next available option. Your standard grey sweat pants. White draw strings. Clean. 

Data then evaluated that he would need to pick something clean out for himself too. Given the need for his own shower. 

Underwear he assumed would be a more complicated problem. Another issue for another day. He was able to procure fresh socks for the both of them. For now, he had to hope that his friend even accepted this offering. 

\---------

Once his selections were made, Data sprinted back to the room they’d been in. On alert even as he got back. Looking around. Instead, all he saw was Geordi peeping only his head out of the bathroom through a partially opened door. Having heard the other running probably. His visor put back on after his shower. This attention made Data straighten up again. Immediately he pivoted, turning his back to the other so he was looking in the opposite direction. 

He was unsure of what the proper reaction should be. He and Geordi spent a lot of time together after hours. Exchanging items while one another were preparing to shower or exiting one? This was a very new sequence of interaction protocols. Only his face was visible to him when he walked in, everything else was deliberately covered by the door. Still, he wanted to give Geordi his privacy. To not overstep boundaries which might cause discomfort. Data remembered what he experienced, when someone made it known that they wanted to over step similar boundaries when it came to himself...he never wanted to do that to someone else. 

But he also did not want to keep these clothing items from Geordi.

What did he do? 

It seemed the decision would be made for him. The other came out from the bathroom. A white towel wrapped around his waist securely. Coming to stand next to him as he looked down into Data’s hands. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t find a replicator...” 

Data turned to look at him. Eyes meeting Geordi’s visor. 

“No, I did not.” 

Which gained him a furrowed brow. Should he say something? It seemed the right thing to do. Explain where the clothes came from. Though judging from the downward pull of the corners of his friends mouth, he would not have to. He also got a window into how he felt about this. 

Geordi hesitated. Reaching out a hand that hoovered momentarily. Guilt. 

His friend took the shirt, pants and sock combo eventually with a solemn “I guess It’s this or put my uniform back on…” before retreating back into the bathroom. 

Leaving Data to his own devices for a short time before emerging in a freshened and changed state. He was not back in his uniform 

“All yours” he informed.

Data took his place. 

\---------

When he immerged from the bathroom in a clean mustard yellow thermal loose necked, long sleeved shirt and black sweat pants he procured from the pile, Data discovered Geordi already laying in bed under the covers. Surprisingly still awake. With his visor still on. Data was going to say something about it but the other took the device off once he saw him emerge. Carefully putting it down on the bedside table. Next to his phaser. 

Data would admit, he was pleased to be clean again. His hair now neatly slicked back on his head. He felt more like himself again. More put together, civilian clothes or not.

As his friend settled into the clean white bedding and plush pillows, Data sat down in a chair situated in the corner of the room. Facing the bed. A lounge chair, white like the bedding and comfortable. It would be suitable for hours of sitting. Instead of turquoise, the glow of this room was more of a cerulean. Dim. He opened up a book he also procured along with the clothes. Data just grabbed any title considering the rush. Anything to preoccupy himself. He made a mental note to put it back when he was done. It was the right thing to do. 

“I need to figure out how to run a diagnostic on you.” he heard Geordi’s day worn voice and looked over to him.

“Am I behaving strangely?” Data looked up from his book. His head tilting. Waiting for an evaluation. Truely, he did not know so he was interested to know the others summation of his character tonight.

“No, not at all. I just think-...” he paused “ the interference could have caused harm we can’t see on the outside. I’d rather have a closer look for your sake.” 

So he followed the correct protocols after all.

“ I am not opposed to that. That is something we can attempt once you have rested.”

“Fair...”

“Good night, Geordi” he reconsidered “or good morning”

This received a tired chuckle. 

“Good night, Data.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s chapter two folks! To those who made it here, thank you very much for reading this far and I hope you're entertained enough to stick around. I’m having a blast! Now, I should officially be on a weekly posting schedule, so the next chapter will come out on next Friday or before it. Feed back is very much appreciated :)!


	3. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter three a day early because I have no self restraint! Trigger warnings for canonical familial deaths being mentioned. I also had to get creative with Geordi’s sister. Not much is mentioned about her or his family in general which is unfortunate. I hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be out by next Friday or before and again, feed back is much appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know if the time jumps in this chapter are confusing at all too!

Sleep came quickly to Geordi. It was a peaceful slumber that was not to last. He woke up slowly. Lethargic. Wishing that he would come to and all of yesterdays horrors were but some kind of fictitious night terror. Over the years, he’d gotten used to those. Especially after a particularly traumatic event. But no. It seemed he was still in this bed that wasn’t his. The texture of the sheets under his finger tips gave that away. They weren’t smooth enough. Not like his sheets back home. The thread count might be too low. The smell was different as well. Less lived in. 

He didn’t let his mind stick to that thought too long as he sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes with a palm. 

“What time is it? ” came Geordi’s groggy greeting to Data, 

“It is eleven AM.” was Data’s succinct reply. “How are you feeling?”

“On a scale from one to ten? I’m at a six.” Geordi muttered while patting around for the nightstand. He found it in time and his visor shortly after. Once he put it on slowly colors started to come to life again. His eyes catching that familiar glow, still in the corner sitting. Looking back at him. “But I’m fit enough to start working.” 

He was about to lightly fling the covers from himself to excise this point when he felt this...resistance. Like there was something on top of them preventing his pull partially. It wasn’t so heavy either, he’d almost flipped it off of the bed with his attempt. Geordi looked down next to him. 

Food? Wordlessly he looked to his friend again. Who with time, understood that an explanation was in order. 

“When you seemed to reach the final stages of your REM cycle, I went down to the cafeteria and procured breakfast.” Data explained.

Geordi just gaped at the other for a time. At this point, he was starting to feel bad. He let out a sigh. 

“Data...you didn’t have to do this. I could have gone to the cafeteria and sorted something out for myself.”

“I am aware of both of those facts” his friend proceeded promptly “I weighed our options and decided that It would be more efficient for me to bring your food to you. It would mean we could go back to working quicker. Which I knew both of us would prefer. It also allowed me some time to evaluate what food was left here in a more precise way than we were able to yesterday. You should have enough to last safely for the next three and a half days. If you ration, it could last five days.”

When the other explained himself, Geordi picked up the plate and placed it in his lap. His visor told him that the saucer held the components that made up a sausage egg and vegetable omelette. With some strawberries and blue berries on the side. He assumed the fruit came from one of the freezers and the omelette was ready made. What one might call a microwave meal in these times. The staff must have kept them around just in case of some inconvenient event. No operational replicators? A power outage? Something like that. He supposed if Data waiting on him was born of practicality and not a sense of duty, he felt less guilty. The omelette was the first thing he attempted to taste. It was warm. On the outside. The inside was cold. It didn’t have the bearings of a home cooked meal. A replicated meal either. It wasn’t terrible but...it certainly wasn’t done. 

“Data…?”

“Yes, Geordi?”

“Did you microwave this?” 

Data’s forehead wrinkled deeply, his brow pulling together into a crease. The face he made when he was attempting to compute some complicated new information sans a break through 

“Microwave? No. I was unsure which miniature oven appliance qualified as one.” 

Geordi raised a brow as he stared across at him. Eventually he let out a noise of amusement. This really wasn’t Data’s decade was it? He supposed he couldn’t talk. The only reason he knew what a microwave looked like, is because of passed down family stories his parents thought he would like on account of how much interest he had in the evolution of technology. He’d seen photos to go with the stories too. Been to museums. All experiences he knew his friend hadn’t had and he strongly doubted that Data had ever attempted to go through a late 20th century holodeck adventure. Ever.

“Don’t worry about it.” he muttered after a chortle, stabbing the omelette once more, breaking through it’s icy core “ how did you cook this stuff then?”

Data fixed him with his pensive gaze. 

“The box said to cook thoroughly for three minuets. I did. With a standard oven. I have observed Commander Riker doing it before. These models were not difficult to learn.” he proceeded with his particular tone of exuberance. “ It was fascinating. Though, I was in a rush to get back to your side so I did not find time to investigate further.”

Geordi took another bite. Not having the heart to tell him about the state of this half cooked omelette. If they were forced to stay here longer than expected. Which, let’s face it, seemed to already be happening, he would have to teach Data a thing or two.

Now that he thought about it, He couldn’t remember the last time someone brought him breakfast in bed…wait, yes he could. His mom did when he was sick during one of the times she was on shore leave from her station. He was younger then. Sixteen probably. He wondered often what she would think of Data. Correction, what she would have thought. He never had the chance to introduce them. The thought made him remorseful for a whole new reason. 

His change in mood states must have worn on his demeanor because Data was quick to infer. 

“Is the meal not satisfying?” 

Geordi waited to reply until after he didn’t have his mouth full. 

“No, that’s not it.” he paused “I was just...thinking about something else”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

\--------- 

She’d passed a year ago now, his Mother. The grief was quieter. Still present in a whisper. They had a funeral to honor her memory as a family. She was already out there some where in her ship. Her pride and joy. One of them. Her family being the other. Geordi and his kin decided that part of her needed to stay on Earth, where the other half of her heart was. They saved that for the second service. They’d gone through what belongings of her’s they had and buried her favorite things in a time capsule like way. They’d set up a coffin and tomb stone to place In the La Forge family plot.  
He’d done a lot of traveling with his family those few days. He’d enjoyed that more. Being back in one of his child hood homes. Exchanging work stories with his Father and Sister after their own private ceremony for Mom. His Dad got to go on and on about his new research on the Modean system. His sister bought a new cat a few days prior to help with her grief and chose to talk about him. He was a black cat with white socks and green eyes. Very sweet apparently. They all got nostalgic, exchanging stories about he and his sisters child hoods too. The exciting times they had with their mother. The vacations they went on when his parents were able to make the time between their busy work schedules and moving them from place to place. It was a long trip but it was a good one. In fact, if it wasn’t for the support of those he was closest to, Geordi would have absolutely loathed the first service compared to the second. 

The first service was all just very...performative. Mostly because of his own ego. He had an issue with expressing his more fragile emotions with people he wasn’t very close to. Someone who hadn’t managed to break down his walls yet. Which was, everyone at the big service really. Every one except for his Father and Sister. Plus Data. 

Objectively, the first service was the more lavish one. Honorable and dignified. It was the day before service two. It suited the decorated captain Silva La Forge and her three hundred man crew. The weather was sunny and bright in complete contrast to the mood. The temperature was mild. For Vulcan. Which meant it was blisteringly hot but not as hot as it could've been. Still, Everyone was in their dress uniforms including himself. Most of the ceremony was inside so that was a positive. Her empty casket was displayed by an orderly group of Starfleet officers. Flag of the Federation draped respectfully over it. This was hard, and the fact that he knew he would be giving a speech in her honor was even harder. That said, he still held on to this sliver of hope that she was out there some where. As silly as he knew that was. Alas, he’d been making his peace. He’d said his good byes in an unorthodox way but doing it infront of all of these people? That was a whole other ordeal. 

He spoke from a fancy white podium in front of the large crowd. It was short but sweet. Something he knew she would appreciate. He spoke of time’s he’d share with her in his youth into his adulthood. He’d told a funny joke or two about her and his family to lighten the spirits of the crowd. Which ended up evoking more tears from onlookers. He spoke of her intellect and accomplishments. About how she was one of his biggest influences. How much he looked up to her...How much he missed her. How much he loved her. 

Once he finished, it was back to his assigned seat he went. He was to sit and stand with his family in a particular order. It was just as well. It meant he was able to hold his sister Ariana’s hand as he tried to be the family rock. To hold her shaking form into a side hug when she needed the support. It meant he got to be with his father for the first time in what felt like years. He got to sit next to him as the older man’s stiff upper lip also cracked into a tearful expression of his mourning around the time he noticed his daughter crying. In person. All of their video chatting seemed to pale in comparison in these moments. The whole thing reminded him that they really should reunite more. So something so devastating wouldn’t be the thing to bring them together. So they would never regret not seeing each other enough. Not telling each other things. Not catching up. 

After far too long, the service came to an end, beginning the part he was looking forward to the least. The reception. Not that he didn’t want to be around his family, he did. His immediate family. The rest of them... the officers his mother considered friends to acquaintances, her past subordinates and ensigns from previous ship assignments, his extended family who he saw even less so than his immediate family, the women she’d tried to set him up with in the past who consequently were also her friends, and any others that would be attending? Nope. It was over whelming. Particularly with how he felt. 

He remembered the moment when Data made himself known. Making his way out of the crowd after the committal. The man walking over to he and his family once it was acceptable to do so. Clad in his dress uniform and dawned in his service medals just like everyone else who was able to do so. Geordi was surprised. His Father and Sister were talking to people who were giving their condolences. Shaking hands and the like. Telling people where the next location would be. So he excused himself for a moment. Asking Data to follow him. He lead him to the side of the Federations commemoration building, where the funeral was just held. As feasibly far away from the massive crowd as he could. 

\------- 

“Do you remember what you said to me? At the Hera’s funeral service” Geordi asked before taking another bite of his questionable breakfast. Sampling the blue berries this time. Which were delicious. If Data wanted to know what he was thinking about, he could let him in a little. He was ready now.

“After I said…”

\-------  
“What are you doing here?” he asked. Emphasis on the ‘doing here’. If one didn’t know better, they might have thought he sounded mad at the other man. Luckily the crowd didn’t seem to be paying them any mind 

“I told you that you didn’t have to come!”

\------

Data reacted coolly in his chair. Measured. Digging into his memory logs to recall their conversation a year ago easily. 

“I said...”

\------- 

“I hypothesized that might have been one of the times you didn’t want me to give up too easily.” he tilted his head “ Was I incorrect?”

With the others words, all of the charade of being the family rock cascaded in a landfall. The whole performance became a sham. An obvious one. Like flood gates that he’d kept on his emotions for months just...broke. He snatched his visor off, covering his eyes. His hands positioned to wipe the tears commencing to fall. His shoulders quaked, his fist clenched. Data stood with him, stepping close and moving himself to an angle that would shield Geordi’s break down from view of the crowd. He hated, people seeing him like this. Data knew that. The hand that met his shaking upper arm with a subtle rub only made him cry harder. 

His friends prolonged presence with him that afternoon was monumental. It left an impression. Not only with him but with those who attended the after party. Data had a gift for mixing and mingling. He’d trained himself well in it at this point. Yet this time, instead of working the room, he hadn’t been far from Geordi’s side the whole time. Data floated around the mass of people his mother made a strong impression on and of coarse Geordi’s large Somalian family like he was meant to be there. Making sure to continue to give him much needed attention the whole time. He was there to move any conversation Geordi wasn’t mentally capable of handling at the time. Damn was he good at it. Some how he’d managed to not only leave multiple good impressions that night but some glowing ones as well. Even his baby cousin’s, nieces, and nephews spoke excitably about Data. Asking Geordi to bring him around again during the next family reunion, birthday party, or cook out. The whole while, Geordi was free to follow his friends lead and divert lengthy conversations the others way when he thought he felt another fit of tears coming. Those tears never came that night. They were diverted from the others welcome distractions. Was the occasion still an immensely somber one. Yes...yet he remembered just how, proud he’d been. How sorrowful he'd been to see his friend off that evening. Geordi was given a few days leave to attend and settle affairs that came with his mother's death but Data not so much. His presence was needed back on the bridge the very next morning so he did leave that night. It saddened him to say the least. 

That must have been obvious. He remembered his father coming to him as his friend walked away.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” the older man insinuated as he joined in waving Data off with his son.

Geordi watched as Data entered a passenger shuttle craft. Flying away. A touch forlorn. His Fathers eyes turned to look over at his son.

At the time, Geordi deflected. 

“Come on, we gotta say good bye to everyone else”

\-------

He’d been through a lot of things with Data by his side but, having him just...show up at his moms funeral? That was one of those up there moments. That solidified some things. Geordi kept speaking his mind with ease.

“My mom would’ve liked you I think...the thought just crossed my mind.” Geordi smiled sadly to himself, his view on his plate. 

“I will take that as a compliment” Data let out, a thoughtful eye on the other man. “Do you think your father would have a similar opinion of me?”

Taken back by the question, Geordi thought it over for a time. “ Uh...I’ll give it to you straight. Dad’s... never been as perceptive as my Mom was...he might need to meet you a few more times before he can form an opinion of you. From what I could tell, he doesn’t dislike you. But, with all hustle and bustle going on at the time, he never got any meaningful one on one time with you.”

Data tilted his head, looking about in a downward fashion until he formulated a response.

“Understood. I will schedule some time to interact with both Ariana and Edward La Forge in a more meaningful manner in the future.” Data said “ I would appreciate it if you were also present when these interactions take place.”

The engineer smirked “ No, I think I’ll throw you to the wolves all by yourself” 

“I see…that is acceptable.”

Oh no… with a bite of his lip, Geordi immediately regretted his friendly teasing. The sheepish look he could only imagine on the others face did the trick. He needed to clean his act up this time around. He got it. Who didn’t want your friends family to like them if their family was important to that friend. 

“Of coarse I'll be with you when you spend time with my family.” he said affectionately. “I’m sure my Dad will like you, He’s always looking forward to talking to someone knowledgeable about exozoology and my sister likes cats so you both have that in common...maybe Spot can have a new play mate too.”

Data let out one of those chipper sounding “hmm” noises that notified that his interests were peaked. “That sounds intriguing” he said “Is your sister in Starfleet?” 

“Starfleet isn’t really Ariana’s style, she hated all of the moving around growing up. How often our parents weren’t there or were busy, things like that…” He shrugged “but she’s an architect back on Earth. Pretty notable too. She was head of the Chrysler building reconstruction and redesign team, just to name one of her accomplishments.”

Data thought aloud. Looking upward and over at him again. “Everyone in your family is impressive. Not only you.” 

Geordi snorted at the compliment. Why was he embarrassed? Data was just stating an opinion. 

Either way his cheeks were warm.

“…We’re just doing what we can.” he murmured. Going back to eating.

Geordi was enjoying this reminiscing session. He wondered if he would ever see them again...His family and friends. Would he be left with more regrets of not making time to see them before it was too late instead?

They had to get back to work. 

\----------

After scarfing down the rest of his breakfast, it was back to the lab they went. Though they were both in civilian lounge wear, neither forgot to adorn themselves with their commbadges. Just in case the Enterprise found a way to get in contact with them, if they needed to contact each other, or someone from the twenty fourth century found them here. Data tasked himself with searching the room’s he had key card access to. The two separated. Geordi decided that he should prioritize something else. Look what a passable night of sleep could do for the brain? He felt so refreshed. So full of new ideas. Who knew? Anyway, Data’s diagnostic. There had to be tools around here right? What could he whip up?

With some searching he found help scattered here and there on the floor. Between two screw drivers, screws, wrenches and some other objects that were not highly advanced in any way, he would make do. They ranged in size and were suited to solving many a technical issue. It was a suitable starting point. 

How was he going to go about taking the readings... The only functioning computer was out of the question. No way he was plugging Data into that while they had a choice.

Geordi’s head then turned in the direction of the wrecked computers. It was a hectic mess. What was left of them were in scatters every where. Much of each broken piece melded as if subjected to a high level of heat during destruction.To make matters worse, there was linear memory crystal just...peppered every where. Ruined in it’s mix with the other mechanical junk clutter, glass, and general dust on the floor. Amongst that other mechanical junk, he saw something he recognized. Tricorder bits. Engineer grade. That was the thing about prioritizing his friends life over the objects in their quickly declining ship. They were without there own. That was why neither of them were able to attempt to check their comrades bodies for evidence on night one. The only tech they made it out with were their phasers. They’d been attached to them. Which made him feel safer in the event that those bandits came knocking at their door. Geordi had no regrets. Data’s life was more important than a few gadgets. 

Looking down at the misshapen scraps on floor was giving him an idea.

Back to the computers. He could strip one for parts. They might be too melted to become a whole computer again but what was stopping the workable aspects of them from becoming other things? One of those left over cords could be circomfited into some kind of adaptor if he found the right head. 

Plan? Make a cord with an adaptor port that was compatible to both Data and a tricorder so he could gauge the readings on it. Potentially add in some more advanced parts from these computers. So as to create the potential for more precise readings than the usual connection to a tricorder would permit. It would be like running diagnostics on Data with the ship. Except not wireless. He hoped it would work regardless. He was allowed to be paranoid. 

That’s what he set himself to do for the rest of the day. The next day. Then the day after that. 

\--------

Three days passed. 

Apparently judging by the harsh scrape of metal on metal screeching Geordi heard down the hall every few hours on the evening of day two, his friend moved on to searching rooms they didn’t have key card access too yesterday. That harsh sound persisted every few hours today too. Super strength came in handy. Why Data didn’t just...come and ask him to find a way to get access to the rest of the key cards Geordi didn’t know. Was getting into the registry the other night easy? No, but he could still try again...It wasn’t often he was subjected to that ear drum shattering noise but when he did hear it, he cringed. He wouldn’t mention it for now. If Data wanted to do things that way, so be it. Bleeding ears wouldn’t stop Geordi’s hands from working. They never did. 

He still found time for computer hacking and attempts at finding ways to contact the Enterprise. All failures. He would simply pull all-nighters but Data wouldn’t let him get away with not sleeping, eating, changing his bandages, and sanitizing his wounds. Which meant he’d been subjected to a few more ‘lukewarm, supposed to be microwave meals that were made in an oven instead’ because Geordi was too preoccupied with all this to have the time to show his friend around the kitchen. Hours of making and remaking out of what spare parts he deemed safe enough to use and tools that even his grandparents would laugh at were wearing him down. Good times. Eventually, he did get something going...considering his set backs, the fact that he had to dedicate only a few days to creating something this complex was not what he’d expected at all. 

He commed Data when he was finally done that night “Are you at a point where you can stop? I’d like to give you your check up.” 

Data commed back an “affirmative, returning to the tech lab momentarily.” 

Promptly when he said he would, the other man came waltzing back in. Geordi stood up. Data sat down and he moved behind him. Routine ‘I tamper with my best friend’s brain some times’ stuff. 

“You’re internal diagnostic systems are still telling you nothings wrong, right?” he asked.

“Everything is operating under normal parameters” 

The engineer nodded. Then held up the tricorder he’d fashioned so the other could see what he was talking about while he explained. This thing was by no means elegant looking like their Starfleet issued ones were. It had the makings of a tricorder with various hectic looking cords hooking pieces of the divise together. The internal mechanisms and micro circuits showing in some areas. It looked very much like the skeletal version of a tricorder, mid implosion. If the display screen hadn’t been turned on and shown to be functioning, he was sure Data would have questioned if the thing worked. 

“I want to use the adaptor cord I made to plug your positronic net into this tricorder I put together. I’ve made it so the readings should be more accurate once I do.” Geordi paused “ Full disclosure, I’m confident this'll work, but there is a chance it won’t...Are you sure you want to let me test it out?”

Data delayed. Silence rolled over them. 

Bless him, bravery won out. 

“Yes. I trust you” 

Ignoring the want to be realistically self depreciating about how his inventions didn’t work sometimes and trust might not be enough to insure that this one would, he focused on the others consent. Carefully, he undid the covering on Data’s main access panel. Which was the largest accessible point under the others scalp. Cautiously, he plugged Data into the tricorder amalgamation he’d come up with and held his breath. 

“Does everything feel alright?”

He watched the lights flash brighter as Data thought. “Yes.” 

“Alright, I’m going to proceed with testing” 

The engineer didn’t see anything come up on the tricorder’s reader. The display showing Nothing abnormal through a cracked screen. Everything was in the right order and corresponding to the right-...Upon closer inspection he did notice something. One of the lights that made up the complex circuit board that was Data’s neural net had a lag of sorts. It wasn’t blinking in time with the others. Geordi exhaled as he gazed at it. What system was that in correspondence with? What subroutine? Was it something major? He looked down to his tricorder for some answers...

Geordi’s brow pulled together in a lock. 

“I’m going to ask you something personal okay? Please answer honestly. It’s strictly professional.”

Data didn’t give him a reply so he went on with his question any way “ is the reason you’re not running your emotion chip because of some internal error you’re not telling me about?”

“No”

Though relieved, Geordi was apprehensive of this fact for a new reason. He said he’d be ‘professional’. A professional wouldn’t pry…

“Then...why not?”

Data blinked. His shifting eyes down.

“I am an efficient team mate with my chip deactivated”

Geordi frowned. This was known to be a delicate subject between them. Now, Geordi never believed that Data was devoid of emotions before they’d installed his chip. He believed that his ability to identify them and how they processed specifically in his positronic net in contrast to human brains was different without it. With death in the air and the topic of dead parents seeming to come up quite often lately, his mind couldn’t help but drift. He remembered when his friend told him some of Dr. Soong's last words to him after he and Commander Riker saved him from his brother. Something like...

“You will mourn me in your own way” when Data reminded the man that he didn’t have emotions. 

One dosen’t just...say that to someone they deliberately laid all of the framework for, someone they created, someone they knew inside and out without there being some truth in it. It had to be fact. Even if it was one of those rare facts that Data himself refused to believe. Meaning that Geordi didn’t push the subject usually and played along. He praised him in ways that he knew Data would like. Ways that emphasized his ‘humanity’.

In Geordi’s opinion, if species with different ways of processing emotions weren’t talked down about so often in human society...If Data’s capabilities to process emotions without the chip weren’t so often disregarded because of an unreasonable comparison to that of his human counterparts of a particular neurotype, maybe Data wouldn’t have to be forced to feel such denial about himself when it came to them. Maybe he wouldn’t assume he was emotionless without the chip. Human brains have a wonderful diversity. There were humans who had a hard time identifying emotions for one reason or another. Some that couldn't identify them at all. Even humans that might experience them less so or more so than others. So why was it that Data was not compared to these humans instead?... 

Regain yourself Geordi, you can’t afford to make yourself upset. You have a job to be doing.

Right. Being unprofessional. He prodded, gently.

“...You’ve been so intrigued by learning about specific emotional experiences lately and the potential for their combinations. It’s all you’ve talked about for weeks” 

He watched the lights that corresponded with Data’s verbal systems flicker brightly,

“The last time I was on a mission with you while my emotion chip was activated, you were captured and tortured. I was unable to will myself to do anything about it until long after. Further more, It fused to my neural net. At this moment, because you and Dr. Crusher unfused it, I have control of myself again. I do not want to turn it on. I do not think it will be helpful.”

“It...wasn’t your fault what happened, you know.” Geordi tried to persuade with clement “I just...I want you to be true to yourself is all.” 

Data didn’t seem to enjoy where this was going.

“Is this conversation a continued necessity for your evaluation?”

“I guess not…”

“Then I would prefer not to proceed with it.” 

Geordi pursed his lips and squinted down into the back of the others head due to the bluntness. Snappy. At least, he would have thought he was being snappy if it wasn’t Data he was talking to...he respected his wishes. What else was he supposed to do? How could he argue with someone who cared about him this much that nearly every time the topic of his emotion chip came up, he was the first reservation that Data had about using it. 

Time for his diagnosis he guessed. 

“There’s one light that seems to be out of sync with the others. It corresponds with your energy systems. The one that connects to your power switch. It’s also close to where Dr. Crusher and I re routed the emotion chips inputs a few weeks ago” The engineer said while disconnecting his tricorder and closing the hatch on the others head gingerly. Smoothing Data’s hair back in place. 

“The problem could be as simple as the bulb needing to be replaced so it corresponds with your positronic network accurately again. Purely aesthetic issue. It’s not unusual for collision damage to cause something harmless like that. It’s nothing that should effect your primary functions, even if I doubt I’ll be able to find a replacement bulb...but just in case, I’ll need you to report any abnormalities to me as soon as possible.” 

A “I will do that.” sounded from the man sitting in front of him. 

If Geordi didn’t know better, he thought it sounded like Data’s version of resigned. 

Once his tools were out of his hands, in an attempt to clear the air Geordi placed his palms on the others braud shoulders benignly. Giving them a light squeeze as he spoke with a quiet excitement. Data looked up at him in response to the tactile sensation. 

“How would you like to learn what a Microwave is?” 

\-------

As soon as they got into the kitchen section of the cafeteria, Geordi could feel himself getting giddy. Giddy... he really had been spending a lot of time in the holodeck’s Sherlock Holmes program hadn't he? He missed it. Any way, he was excited about the twentieth century household kitchen appliances. He was sure the appeal would wear off the longer they were forced to stay but this was his first time so the feeling was fresh.

Available to them was a coffee maker, a microwave, and a convection oven. All archaically made. His earlier assumption that they were on supply as back up still stood. The team here would need something that would be easy to repair in this setting. Or else Geordi figured they would have their modern counter parts at the ready instead. More of their modern counter parts. The stove, refrigerator, and the oven were all twenty fourth century brands. 

He couldn’t help but gape at the microwave when he saw it sitting on the large island, surrounded by modern looking white leather bar stool chairs. Those things were like televisions and television shows. Extinct. Not to them for the time being because there was a perfectly fine television in the lounge area. Geordi spied it during their initial investigation. He figured it was worth checking out some other day if they were able.

Fluorescent white illuminated the kitchen in a bright wash. The appliances stood in direct contrast to the white on white sleekness of the kitchen counter tops, dark blue grey cabinets and slate grey metal floor. The design of the room being minimalist postmodern. Which carried on into the cafeteria eating area. So much smooth white and right angles. All of the appliances were not as sleek as they were used to. That didn’t stop Geordi’s eyes from twinkling. You could hardly find these things in a museum these days. There wasn’t any red rope around this stuff. 

Wrapped up in his own marveling, Geordi didn’t even realize that Data was watching him the whole time. 

He did notice eventually and figured the other was waiting for him to finally give him the lesson he’d promised “ This is the microwave,” he, said gesturing to the boxy silver and grey appliance sitting next to the similarly colored yet only slightly larger convection oven. His friend’s attention turned from him to the machine in question so Geordi moved on. Opening the refrigerator and looking through the dinner’s available to him. He picked out a Marie Callender number, reading the back of the box for the instructions. 

“Did you know that it was a common misconception that the first astronauts used microwave ovens in early trips to space?”

Data turned to look at him again. Listening to him speak. Geordi continued with contentment.

“They didn’t. Through testing, it was decided Microwave ovens used too much energy and would deplete the ships reserves too much per use. Plus, the radiation leaks and over heating didn’t help either...so much over heating...” Geordi rambled as he opened the box to the pot pie he’d chosen for the nights meal. He wouldn’t lie, he’d been saving this for a rainy day. He’d run Data’s diagnostic. He’d made a Franken-mash version of a tricorder. This was a victory meal. 

Unfortunately, it was also one of the last few meals available. 

“Is it safe?” Data asked after he observed Geordi type in the instructed five minuets. The taller of the two made himself useful by going to the cabinet to get a plate. Placing it down next to his friends pie and placing said pie on the saucer for him. Geordi said his thanks. 

“In this context? Mostly. As long as we don’t put aluminum in it. Or any other metal because I would love to not be in another fire any time soon..” he snarked bitterly, picking up the plate and pie combo then putting it in the microwave “ I would say the rest of my life but, my luck isn’t the best when it comes to flames I guess” 

On an exhale, he turned in Data’s direction and continued. 

“I don’t know how it would handle non conductive tyripolymers...but let’s not push our luck okay? Don’t stick a hand in there when the timer's started. Metals can be around it while it’s on and the door’s closed. Not inside it.”

Still, when Geordi hit the start button Data took a step back from the counter. Geordi, also took a step back. In solidarity. 

The two of them watched the pie begin to rotate under the old appliances bright light with genuine interest. Seeing the crust rise slowly over time and listening to the tell tale sizzle. It was no replicator by any means but it was fun in a novelty kind of way. Like playing with a relic. 

“What have you found out from searching the other rooms today?” Geordi asked as he leaned against the kitchen island. Finding it amusing how engrossed Data was with the little mechanical cooking box. It took longer than usual for the other to shift topics. He’d even taken a step closer to get a gander at it. Bending at the waist so he could look directly into the glowing window. Geordi took a step closer now too. 

“My search is still inconclusive. There are several rooms left to investigate” Data replied, gawking curiously at the spinning pasty. “I did find these artifacts. ” he pulled two mint twenty dollar bills from his sweat pants pocket. “There are a lot more that I have collected of varying value. I consider this evidence that the persons who committed this crime were not in it for the gainful affluence associated with selling twenty fourth century technology in this time period. Other wise this money ,which was also found during their search, would have been obtained” 

Geordi nodded. 

Then he recalled a concern.

“Were you able to find any biometric lubricant?” 

Snapping himself so he was standing straight up again, Data fixed his eyes on Geordi “No, however I doubt that is a compound that humans in this lab would consider stocking in their kitchen. Or in their bar. So I was not surprised when my search was unsuccessful. There is also the possibility that it was stolen.”

Another set back. How was he supposed to maintain Data’s health like this…”I’ll figure something out for you…” he sighed. He’d been doing a lot of that the past couple of days. He guessed he should run this new idea by Data. Geordi mentally prepared himself for some sort of lecture. His arms crossing over his chest.

“... Push comes to shove, I might have to go out there. Into town. We’re not that far away.” he mused “Wonder how long I’d have to walk to find a bus stop…”

As soon as the topic was breached he was met with Data’s immediate response.

“I do not think you should do that. We were never intended to go into civilization. Intermingling with those who live here might cause complications.”

Of coarse, he would be unshakable. Geordi tried to breech the topic in another way. 

“Things are already complicated. I need more technological supplies, more than what I can salvage here. I know, humans are still far from warp technology. I know there are limitations to what I could find in stores...but I have to try to find something. Hey, who knows...Maybe I’ll get in one and have an epiphany on how to fix the sensors on the ship. How to repair the warp coil...find out why the life support failed... why the power emissions were so unstable, where that interference came from...just to name a few things ” Geordi lamented. “It's a bad Idea, a terrible one, I get why you’re fighting me. I would fight you too if you suggested this. I’m just saying...it’s an option. I could get more food, Plus, I’m gonna level with you...I don’t know how much longer I can go on wearing dead peoples clothes. Not when I know how they died...not when I knew them...”

He waited as his friend considered this pleadfully delivered information. Turning his head in Data’s direction. He was yet to be swayed. 

“We need currency to exchange for goods and services in this time period. We would have to spend a dead persons currency. By your logic, is that not also insensitive? Would that not bother you as well? There is also the fact that these bills are evidence.”

Geordi’s eyes rounded out as he looked over at the other man. Data having reduced him to blinking a few extra times. Good argument.

“I feel better about replacing money than belongings. Less sentimental value. I think our superiors would sympathize with our situation before blaming us for compromising evidence. ” 

The engineer zoned out a moment thinking about it. Not only was the whole thing off putting because of the guilt he felt for being too late to keep this tragedy from happening but he could only imagine how he would feel if he found out someone was wearing his mothers clothes after her death when they found her. If they ever found her... Even if they had no choice. He would understand it...but something in him said he wouldn’t like it.

“Data...wouldn't you like to be able to say you tried everything you could? That we tried every option available to us? I won’t be able to live with myself knowing that I didn’t give everything a fair shot. For both of our sake. ” 

He looked up at Data, waiting for the others next counter. What came instead shocked him. 

“...If you are so dedicated to proceeding with this course of action, I will concede. How ever, I will be accompanying you. I do not believe it is safe to leave this lab. Additionally, I do not believe it is safe for either of us to leave it alone.”

Geordi’s mouth hung moderately open for a moment. There it was. He’d convinced him?! Truth be told, he was relieved. It wasn’t like he wanted to go alone but he didn’t want to impose.

Data went on. 

“ We will not attempt assimilating into the local culture until you have given yourself two more days to heal. If we are still here by then and still unable to contact the Enterprise then we will plan our excursion.” 

Suddenly, the microwave began it’s tell tale beeping. The two men turned their heads in it’s direction. Geordi winced. Finding that sound particularly grating. Quickly, he reached forward with a goal of ending the shrill alarm. Coincidentally, Data did as well and when their hands brushed lightly, Geordi stilled his reach. His face heating yet again. Just as quickly, he yanked his hand away. If his friend wanted to hit the eject button, he could. 

Yet, Data’s hand retreated as well. Slower than his had. So Geordi hit the eject button to end the alarm himself. Pulling out his plate quickly yet carefully. It was hotter than he’d expected. The smell of warm pot pie cascading out to fill the room. It was pleasant...Not enough to distract him from being embarrassed but it was an improvement. 

“Deal.” He replied. Walking away. Checking drawers to find a utensil to use. Puncturing the surface of his pie with a fork when he found one. “I’ll need you to collect all of the money that you can while you’re searching and log who it belongs to so I can gauge my expectations and make a reasonable list of what I can put together with it.” 

Data nodded. Giving him this unreadable look. The two of them were distant from each other now. Geordi, near the cabinets at the other side of the room. Data, still by the Microwave. 

“And I’m very thankful for all you’ve done for me the past couple of days but...with the Microwave meals around, I can make my own breakfast, alright? Lunch and dinner too. I’m pretty ‘impressive’ remember?” Geordi smirked, making a show of lifting his pot pie in front of him in a flourish. For emphasis. Some paper towel he’d grabbed in his quest to look composed wadded together to shield his fingers from potential burn. The pie was still too hot to eat but he didn’t feel like waiting for the thing to cool down before he got back to work. 

“I could never forget that, Geordi” 

His friends eventual reasonably factual response to his ridiculous joke did make him practically beam. Well, half a joke. He meant it when he said he prefered for Data not to make his food and the like. He didn’t want the other waiting on him. He’d even been doing his dishes too these past several days but Geordi assumed that was because the other man couldn’t stand mess, while he on the other hand had an easier time ignoring it if he had other things on his mind.

“I’ll be giving that computer a hard time. Let me know what else you find, later.” He said as he walked backwards passed Data with a playful wave. Turning around when he got to the exit door, Geordi walked down the hall. Thinking back to what was just said. Data didn’t forget anything, he knew that. Still...the way it was worded made him feel special for some irrational reason. 

Data waved back.


	4. Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter ahead. Deanna, Picard, and Riker make a short flash back appearance! As far as our clueless lovebirds? More angst, bonding, and problem solving. Let the 80’s shenanigans begin!

Stationed in the kitchen without Geordi’s company, Data was left to his motivations. His hand hanging in the air a time before he positioned it back to his side. To the labs quarters he returned. Commencing his search on the room he left at the engineers behest. Calculating that he could finish looking through said room before Geordi would need to be convinced to sleep for the night.

While he looked through the surrounding disarray, his processes could not be strayed from various thought trains. Why did Geordi end their physical interaction so quickly? It was not unusual that their hands would touch. Accidentally, as in instances where they would unexpectedly over lap. Intentionally, like during the syncronized collaborative hand motion that only they shared. Geordi called this a hand shake regardless of Its uniqueness to the standard hand shake he shared with others in more professional settings. What happened in the kitchen next to the microwave oven was the first time Geordi pulled his hand away from him so furiously in response to physical contact with his own in a long time.

Not since what transpired on the planet beyond the vortex.

Things were good between them now. Better than good. Thus, Data found this confounding. Geordi was one of his most tactile human companions. He had grown accustomed to this aspect of his personality. Over the years, Data noticed he was not the only one that the other man interacted with in this way. These actions translated closeness. A high level of friendship where Geordi was concerned. It was also why he had a reputation as one of the friendliest people on their ship.

Possible conclusions. Geordi was upset with him. He did or said something that the other found off putting during their correspondence in the kitchen. Why? He was receptive during his lesson. He succumbed to his friends suggestion to travel away from this underground base. Geordi had a talent for inspiring him to make daring decisions. Data summed it up to a systems error that repeated so often over the years that he gave up running diagnostics on it. 

Was the temporary obstinate behavior because of his recent remarks? Were they too frankly delivered? To authoritative? Was it his tone? Data found himself at an impasse. Replaying the event in his head showed he was measured and delivered his concerns in a considerate manner. Over all he would not change what he said. He needed to voice his opinion on how their progress was going here. They needed to work together. That required honesty. 

Why did Geordi run from him? 

Data decided he would have to settle on waiting to see if he would tell him if he was upset with him or not. For now he had work to do. In between that work, he had research. 

Around the tail end of the night, he went back to one of the earlier rooms he looked through. Though he had yet to find anything concrete to help him solve this case, he was finding a lot of timely ‘odds and ends’. Back to the book shelf. Data spied some magazines dated with years ranging from 1983 through 1987. Life, Cinefantastique, Rolling Stone, and Vogue. Multiples of each. Data collected them into neat piles. Separating them by issue type and ordering them by year published.

Once done, he walked back into the quarters he shared with Geordi. Sitting down in the chair that he claimed. It was an overdue necessity to fill in the gaps in his documentation of information on this time period. 

He did not have the chance before their departure.

\----------

Senior staff and the officers in their command that day were all stationed on the bridge. Alert. Looking out into the expanse of space before them. The ride was previously smooth. The usually clear and glittery endless road before them which once held multitudes of possibilities was trapping them at a stalemate. It was one of those times where the Enterprise needed to weave through ‘traffic’. It started as tiny blips off the starboard bow. Now, there were so many ships in their way. Twenty. Some with weapons capabilities and specs to match the Enterprise. 

Clearly word of their mission had spread. Their ship was hanging in the air. Waiting for the others next move. Waiting for an attempted hail from one of the other ships. A return on their own attempted hails. Something.

“How are things progressing Commander La Forge?” Riker patched in from the conn, his face drawn as he looked on at the barricade in front of them “ What’s your status on prepping the appointed passenger vessel?”

Geordi replied right away. “ She’s almost ready for precious cargo Sir!” The sounds of scurrying and packaging in the ships dock making the ambiance for background interference. “The invention too.” 

Riker and Picard exchanged questioning looks. 

Data had not looked away from the view screen. He could not. Only to glance the sensors.

“They have not yet lowered shields, sir.”

“Can we afford to risk our Chief Engineer when we’re staring that down? Looks like a tough crowd.” Riker said, leaning into the Captains space. Picard seemed to consider the words of his first officer before he turned to Deanna. 

“Are you able to get a read on them?”

She turned to him, her hands gripping the handles of her chair. Her form in a light tremble as her voice came out distantly. 

“Determination, disparity, elation, anticipation...each member of the crews are having a lot of conflicting emotional responses.” She breathed, her heart pattering hard against her rib cage. In an attempt to keep looking composed, she crossed a leg over the other as she gazed forward. Fear causing her brows to sink. “It’s too loud to get an accurate read on each of them individually.” 

Picard took in the information from both parties. Looking ahead through the viewscreen as he contemplated.

“No one has opened fire, communication on visual might still be on the tab-”

Abruptly, the Enterprise started to shake. Data braced himself at his terminal. They were taking damage. Hits. The Barricade in front of them just turned hostile. 

“Shields up!” Captain Picard instructed from the Captains chair. Turning to his first officer he spoke authoritatively “ I need you here if we are going to fend these hostiles off.”

“What about Geordi?!” Deanna asked, her voice sounding as if she was suddenly short of breath.

“I have no choice but to send him. It’s too late to argue with the higher ups. He’ll have to make the trip alone with the aid of the engineering team appointed down there until we can get to him.”

“I am ready to accompany Commander La Forge for the deposit,” 

So many eyes turned to Data. 

The second officer worried his lip.

“You were slated to be my substitute...” Commander Riker said, A skeptical look on his face. “ But I don’t know Data, The bridge may need it's second officer. Letting you go might be impractical.” 

Data debated. Hard. Respectfully. But hard. 

“It is not such an impractical suggestion sir,” Data pitched, turning around in his chair. “I would be a viable partner to help protect and escort the invention to the drop site once we convene with the team stationed at the lab. I have sat in on all of Commander La Forge's correspondances for this mission and have been assisting his preparation along side you, Commander. I would also be a capable assistant in maneuvering through these... ‘unfriendlies’ as I have heard you refer to them as before, Sir. I am prepared for this.”

"Your capabilities and preparedness were never in question," Will replied.

The ships in their stead, now started to zoom about. Assuming strategic battle positions. They were hit again. Everyone forced to reclaim themselves after a mighty jostle. 

Deanna, leaned forward in her chair. Her voice raising. 

“We should wait for the next tear to do this mission! The Admiral would understand that considering the unexpected variable wouldn’t he?” 

“He’s not a man that likes to wait, Not when he's got alot riding on his decision.” Captain of the Enterprise turned war vessel turned to Data “ When is the next tear supposed to open up?”

Data answered right away.

“The next temporal anomaly is not set to commence for another six months, three hours, fifty three minuets-”

“What is going on out there captain?!” Geordi’s voice patched again over the bridge comm. 

Data shut his eyes. There was something about hearing Geordi's voice tinted with peril that was tempting a powersurge. 

"Sir," Data perservered, his eyes opening again "Geordi needs a first officer too."

Picard looked at the other silently. Taken back. So did Riker.

Deanna was far from suprised. 

"We have an entire bridge crew, Captain," She turned to Jean Lucc then. Her tone convincing. "We can afford to let him go. The odds will still be in our favor." 

Their Captain turned to Riker

“Debrief Geordi on the last minute change number one. Quickly.” Jean Lucc set his intense sights on Data then. “Commander, we will act as cover for you and Commander La Forge. Once we see that you’ve entered the tear safely, we will follow you in as planned. You have a window of seven minuets. Let’s make this count.” 

Riker gave his quickest debrief over the conn. Data stood and speed walked to the turbo lift. Only stalled by the floor quaking beneath his feet.

This was their mission now. 

When he met up with Geordi, they made a speedful and cloaked exit from the Enterprises ship hold. Only minimal bobbing and weaving was necessary. The Enterprises expert cover did the trick. They were not seen. They were not hit. Four minuets and fifteen seconds passed. Their mother ship right behind them. They arrived to the anomaly. They passed through without any issue. Data recalled monitoring the tear in space time. Not a single distortion in sight meaning no cloaked enemy ships were on their trail. 

Data could not help but wonder if the Enterprise was unable to follow through the anomaly in those last two minuets and forty five seconds allotted.

\------

It came the time that Geordi would need to sleep and predictably Data did have to end his research to go and usher him back to their shared room. He wished his friend did not seem so adverse to taking care of himself when he was in such a state. He understood it. Yet it was something that he found...difficult to watch. Alas once he convinced him to stop for the night and to come to bed, they settled into the familiar routine they developed. They took turns with a nightly routine of showering. Geordi did all of his changing in the bathroom. Having taken to preparing his own clothing before hand. He had two outfits that he had taken to washing, drying, and reusing. One of which being the nightwear Data brought him night one. 

Data also kept two outfits in rotation. Following Geordi’s lead.

After Data’s turn at the shower, he typically sat back in his chair and dimmed the lights. Keeping his nose in a book. Tonight, it was a magazine.

“Would ya look at that” Geordi said, alerting Data. The other man was sitting with his legs crossed over each other on the bed. One of the magazines Data was intending to research from in his lap. Rolling Stone 1987, September. Curious, Data rose from his seat to walk over to the bed where the other was looking. Gazing down into the chosen page. Geordi was looking at an advertisement for an assortment of sunglasses that were on trend at the moment. Some exhibiting a singular long rectangular lense. Others lenseless with stripes constructed over the eyes. The frames and lenses seemed to come with multiple color options. Some a bright neon, see through or holographic. Where the frames were concerned, It could be assumed that emphasizing angles were the desired effect in this decade’s America where glasses were concerned. 

“My visor might not stand out too much after all” Geordi said, off handedly. 

Data sat down at the edge of the bed, next to his friend. He and Geordi flipped through magazine after magazine together until the other fell asleep. Since they began, Geordi transitioned from sitting to laying on his side. His head resting on a pillow. It was only a matter of time. That time was now.

Contented to have put his friend to sleep, Data took his visor off for him and put it on the bedside table. He reclaimed his chair and kept researching by himself with speed he reserved for when he was alone. 

\------

The next day, Data continued on his search in two new rooms. It was the first time in a while that his looking ended up fruitful. He found journals. Three of them. Two of the personal variety. He went through them rather quickly. The crew here were Starfleet through and through. Not a single element about the project was mentioned except for a throw away comment here or there about ‘the deposit’. Nothing of consequence. Not a name for the device, no objective, no schematics... They truly were sworn to secrecy. Even in their private lives. Impressive. 

The third journal was empty.

When night came, he and Geordi convened again for bed time. This time, Geordi was in the bed room without needing any prodding. Standing in the bathroom. Rubbing his hairy chin with his index and thumb to feel the new beard that was coming in. After, raking a hand through his ringlets and looking...preoccupied when it did not slide though with the vigor it usually did. This seemed to disappoint him. 

Data did not typically recognize when someone changed their hair. Or their hair style in general. Something with his programming maybe. He tried often with Geordi. To recognize the changes. Keeping up with grooming was one of Geordi’s passed times. A hobby. He found that his friend always took very good care of his hair. Between going to the ships barber for a ‘shape up’ from time to time and utilizing a small collection of his own personal products, he did his hair differently day by day. Maintaining each style in a particular manner. Some days his spirals were more accentuated, some times they were fluffier. Geordi told him in the past it all depended on which ‘wash and go’ style he was attempting to recreate that day. Data was impartial. 

Geordi, was careful of his skin as well and had an equal amount of products for it. Moisturizers, cleansers, after shave, oils and many others. His efforts showed. Leaving the man with skin that was not only typically clear but shone with health more often than not. 

His friend was always going on to people about how he perceived Data to have a glow due to his visors way of capturing optical information.

Data wondered if he knew he thought that he glowed as well. All the time. Particularly when he smiled.

Lately, his friend was without his products and hair care routine. Skin care too.

Geordi had yet to complain.

\-----

The next night, well after Geordi fell asleep, Data found some bottles of products he recognized Geordi used from one of the rooms he searched and placed them on the bathroom vanity for the other to find when he woke up. Some for skin care, some for hair care. Ranging from used to unused. He would leave it to his discretion if he would still use them or not. 

Data obtained some hair spray for himself and some pomade too. He placed them close by. 

\-------

Through out those two days, Data logged all of the currency that he was able to find by hand so they could plan, budget and make the list Geordi requested. There was a sizable amount of cash laying around in each room. Leading him to the discovery that quite a bit of it had been replicated. For times the staff felt like exploring their abundant landscape and the city just beyond their environmental shield. Outside the supposed safety of this lab. Logic told him, this money was a form of disaster prepping. Which would suite them just fine. They were in a disaster. As it were, they would have enough to last them a few months time. Both he and Geordi were determined that it would not need to. 

Logic also told him that the use of replicated money, though virtually undetectable due to the advancements of 24th century technology, was causing warnings to fire in his morality subroutines. 

It was the big day. The day of their departure. Data, prepared or not, was still not too keen on leaving the lab. Alas as anticipated they were almost out of food. Geordi had enough left to make himself breakfast. The two decided it was the best to leave in the morning so as to beat any large crowds. Less humans meant more chances for success. 

To free up time, Data decided to use the quarters that corresponded with the key card Geordi considerately obtained for him on their first night here. He got ready while Geordi did. Going back to the quarters they were sharing once he was finished. As soon as he was about to open the door, he heard this...short burst of a melodic rhythm. The tune was not latin, which surprised him considering how partial Geordi was to latin music. Data had not heard music in five days, seven hours, and two minuets. Apparently, that short burst of melody was not a song either. It ended too quickly and was replaced by the sound of humans speaking. English. South weastern accents. Data’s interests rose. 

When he walked into their shared bathroom, he saw that the lounges television was moved in there. By Geordi no doubt while Data was preparing in the other room. The channel being broadcasted was the local news. The short tune he heard was their introduction theme. The weather showing that it was going to be a crisp Autumn day on the outskirts of Arkansas. A high of fifty two and a low of forty six at night. After the weather report ended, it proceeded into current events. 

Upon entering the room further, he saw that Geordi was still preparing. The door to the bathroom was left open. His friend looking into the mirror with concentration as he laid the final touches on his hair. His night clothes still on. The night before, he and Data both decided to change into proper day wear they would eventually purchase at the department store. Meaning, they would not have to do another dig from the discarded clothing piles. To ease Geordi’s mind.

Data sat down on the bed. His eyes on the television. Mostly. His eyes did wander to watching Geordi’s efforts from time to time. Today was a defined curl day, judging by the Denman brush and twirling finger motion he walked in on the other doing into his soft off black strands. Data spoke from the bed.

“Your hair looks very nice today, Geordi.” 

“Why thanks, Data. That’s nice of you to say.” Geordi replied casually, he must have heard him come in. Data continued. 

“Your hair cut is very fitting of this period. You did not have to do much.” 

Geordi snorted at this

“I lucked out with the ‘fads repeating themselves' thing but you wouldn’t say that if you knew just how much styling gel I’ve teased into it and for how long i’ve been standing here” he replied, still proceeding in his designated friendly tone “Thank’s by the way, for the- WOAH”

It seemed Geordi finally turned his attention from the mirror to look in Data’s direction as he spoke to him. Which caused Data’s eyes to grow wide. His back straightened. He was not expecting this reaction. Geordi, who had just done a double take at him and was now staring saucer eyed through his visor. Expressing his shock.

“What did you do?!” 

Data blinked. Do? Do to what? His neural net scanned and listed all the things to which Geordi could possibly be referring. All the things new that he had done. Something shocking.

His hair.

“My prefered hair style was...not contemporary enough for this time period. In an endeavor to not stand out as much as I can, I saw fit to change it to reflect one of the popular trends of the time.” Data explained evenly “I find it looks unruly and unkept but it will do.” 

Data’s chosen hair style was not so outlandish. It took him a while to realize that he did have preferences for how he presented himself. No matter the century. So the length was no shorter or longer than it had been the day before. Instead, he forwent his usual slicked back style for favor of something with...more body. He supposed that is what humans would call it. It was teased, upwards and outwards equally to emphasize a natural looking thickness. The hair spray he gently used seemed to emphasize a waviness that he usually combated with paumade on any other day. Wavy cedar tresses at the front of his head free flowing and falling comfortably forward onto his forehead on one side. Fly aways here and there to add to the natural effect. He even went as far as to grow out his side burns, which no longer came to the point that was popularized in his time period. He was quite dedicated to the cause. It was not as if they had utilities such as Dr. Crushers plastic surgery to make his skin more reminiscent of a humans. His hair seemed like the least he could do so he did it well. His eyebrows as well. He found an eyebrow pencil and filled them in lightly with a color that matched his hair.

At this point, Geordi’s focus on his own reflection was completely lost. He was in the bed room now, casting a scrutinizing gaze at him. 

“I’ll have to get used to your new shape... turn your head? Left and right?” 

Data quirked a lop sided smile. Doing what was asked and speaking while he did so. 

“This is just for today’s trip. You will not have to unlearn my shape and color regester completely.” 

“Your colors haven't changed.” Geordi informed crossing his arms over his chest. His stance resting in a comfortable contrapposto.

As the other man studied him, Data’s thoughts shifted. Geordi did not know what he looked like. He had an idea, Data was sure. His visor did allow him to get some vague input of what his visage might be and physical make up. His physical features, things like bareing, hair, eye shape, lip shape, and nose shape were no cause for concern for this time period. It was his skin and eyes…. He remembered someone in passing going so far as to describe them as other worldly. His eyes a bright yellow. His skin golden flecks of shimmer on an extremely light cool grey. It would be considered very alien.

Though, he had managed to fool a bunch of ancient westerners a few years back and they were none the wiser. Maybe he was blowing things out of proportion. A human expression meaning he was over reacting. Over analyzing the potential for failure. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Came his friends voice, which ended his neural drift. 

He looked up at Geordi from his seated position. Perfectly composed. 

“I do not experience discomfort.”

\--------

They departed after checking the security cameras for any hidden threats around the forest the facility was surrounded in. The clearing as well. When they observed the all clear, Geordi found the closest bus stop to be a thirty minute walk away from where the protective atmospheric force field ended around the lab’s enclosed environment. They accomplished it in thirty seven minutes.

The actual bus ride was a forty five minute trip to the closest town which held a local department store among several others in an attached construction. As expected They were one of few people on the bus given their 6:37 AM arrival from such an unpopulated place. They spent the most of it in a casual back and forth. Nothing that would seem outlandish to those who lived here. Mostly weather, current events from the news broadcast that morning, film, and television shows that were popular at the time. Data got to practice his period accurate small talk, slang and all. Geordi was receptive. Encouraging. Offering his own input as well to push the conversation. Only changing the subject from Data’s practice to talk about their ‘game plan’ when it was clear they would be arriving at their destination soon. 

As suspected, Data did catch those in close proximity staring at them. No one said anything. No one seemed to be a threat.

Comparatively, the bus driver did not pay them any mind. 

When they officially arrived in town, both he and Geordi marveled at how quaint it looked. The shopping center no further than a two minute walk away. It was to the department store first. Geordi wanted to ‘get this clothing thing over with’. Trying to blend in while also keeping an eye out on their surroundings was an interesting balance. 

Receptively, Data accompanied Geordi into the expanse of clothing racks when the time was right. His friend starting to look through them with some apprehension. This frown on his face. Data watched the other curiously for a time, aware that he would need to pick out some clothing for himself eventually. He waited until his friend gave him the signal by looking up at him and giving him the nod. Which he returned promptly and walked in the opposite direction. Proceeding into the same activity several racks away. He did not take too long picking out practical but aesthetically pleasing pieces. The collection of which he had draped over his left arm. He choose things he considered practical for multiple uses. Sweaters, night clothes, day clothes, lounge wear, jackets, underwear...

Underwear.

He strode back over to Geordi with boxers and briefs. He did not know which Geordi liked more. 

As soon as he was back at the other man’s side, he waited until he saw fit to give him his attention again before speaking discretely. 

“These are in your size.” Data informed, alluding to several clamp hangers he had in his hand. Not raising them as he waited for him to notice. 

Data watched as the others posture stiffened. His finger twitching against one of the hangers in his possession. 

“ Greaaat...thanks ” Geordi replied shakely with some awkwardness.

The sound of sneakers shuffling on linoleum made his teamate look for the source. Taking him out of the moment. 

Data heard the shuffle too. Their combined efforts ended in success. They caught sight of people looking in their general direction. No longer moving because they were close to the pair now. Young people. A few feet away. Possibly teenagers. Data’s attention did not leave the group either. When it was obvious it was them they were looking at, Data opened his mouth to say something welcoming. These were not holodeck projections after all. They were not re-programmable per chance he committed an error. For lack of better words.

Geordi beat him to it.

He was not friendly about it. 

“What?” Geordi spoke pointedly, 

The group of humans, turned their attention specifically to Data now. Eyes scanning him over in an appraising way. 

Their leader spoke for them.

“What’s with the bitchen get up, dude?” the potential leader of the group asked enthusiastically. Running a hand through the wildest blond mullet either of them had seen so far. He was a young man. Wesley’s age back when he was still serving as Active Ensign. Clad in a jean vest with multitudes of pins, patches, and buttons. A black t-shirt. His pants a brown and white plaid. They seemed harmless, just curious. Something Data could identify with.

“They filming something in town?”

The engineers eyebrows knitted and lowered with irritation. “He has a skin condition” 

The teen’s disposition became a might more slouchy.

“Sorry... we didn’t know. “ he said to Data. He set his sights on Geordi after “ You didn’t have’ta be mean about it…” The leader said, inspiring a chorus of ‘yeahs’ and ‘you said it’s’ from the little entourage behind them. Without any more prodding, they all walked off.

The team mates watched the brigade of teens occupy themselves with something far away from them, then Geordi gripped Data’s wrist and pulled him further into the racks of clothes. Away from prying ears. 

“We are not supposed to bring attention to our selves.” Data reminded matter of factly, once they were out of ear shot of any one present.

“What was I supposed to do? Let them follow us around? And for the record Data, you can’t-....you could have just-...you know... told me where to get them?” he stated in an urgent whisper. 

The corners of Data’s mouth pulled downward. Though providing was considered a preferred trait in various types of terran relationships. Friendship, familial, etc. He noted that in this case, what he might have done wrong. 

Geordi was upset he brought him underwear. He over stepped a personal boundary. 

Data’s head tipped forward in a show of apology, his fringe falling further into his face. He was about to apologize verbally.

Geordi’s shoulders fell, he sighed. Looking away. “Never mind...just stay close to me and pick some clothes out okay?”

“I have finished.” he informed. It was then that Geordi decided to actually look down into Data’s other hand. Which was filled with a moderate amount of plastic hangers. He saw his arm covered with a stack of apparel too. 

“Oh…” Geordi murmured “ then just stay with me then.” 

Accepting the others suggestion, Data stood there while he looked around. Quietly, watching him make selections with heavy consideration. He could only stand so much of that. Five minutes of it.

“Would you like me to carry your things as well? You will save energy.” 

Geordi’s rigidity lessened further. His muscles eased. Data could see it. The engineer picking up an over sized, patterned, and raucously colored wind breaker. He had a brightly colored color blocked one in hand as well. Data wondered just what each item of clothing looked like in his perspective. 

“ You literally can’t help yourself can you?” Geordi asked. Eyebrow raised.

“...I do not understand” Data queried, ” People can see that you are injured and that you might require added assistance.” 

Geordi gestured with a finger. In a beckoning motion that Data did not pick up on until Geordi spoke in a hushed manner “I want to whisper in your ear” 

Data crouched himself a bit to give the other close access to his auditory processors. 

Geordi whispered.

“If you’re so set on making my life easier...go get some boxer breifs in a bag. Fruit of the Loom. They’re cheaper.” 

His friend gave him a light pat on the back to signal he was done. Going back to concentrating on the clothes he was picking out. “When you come back, we’ll go to the dressing rooms”

A new direction to follow, Data went off to accomplish it. He did not rush. To give Geordi more time to be indecisive. 

\-----

“What do you think? Am I to old for it?“ Geordi asked quietly in a tone that suggested jest. They were in the dressing rooms. Reconvening here after paying for their clothes and asking permission before they changed into them. Alone and unattended. Data already changed and was sitting down on a provided bench just outside Geordi’s stall. His back resting comfortably against the wall as he looked up to evaluate Geordi’s clothing choises. He watched as the other turned himself about this way and that. Showing Data different angles.

His friend decided on the non-color blocked wind breaker. This one having different overlapping large shapes of turquoise, magenta, mustard, and indigo. His pants higher wasted than the standard cut in the twenty fourth century. Fitted, and light blue. Held up by a black belt and cuffed at the ankles. His shoe of choise white Converses. His shirt was-...or could he call that a shirt? It was short and cream. With a small Nike logo on the upper left chest area. The hemline coming to a stop just below Geordi’s middle. He remembered the term for this. A crop top. Considering that the other man was gesturing to it, that must be the article of clothing he was including in his joke. Though aware the other was trying to be funny, Data did not like it when the other made fun of himself in such a way.

“I do not ascribe to the human societal standard that says there is an age limit for things one can or cannot enjoy. If you are asking me if the clothing choice suits you, I have never seen you wear anything that looks badly on you. This is no exception.” 

Geordi groaned.

“Great for my self esteem, terrible to shop with.” he teased, “I’ll never decide on anything” 

“I did not complete my statement” Data interjected, “...Objectively, It is too cold for that article of clothing. You could contract a cold.”

A beat.

“My statement is complete.”

His friend scoffed defiantly. 

“Humans don’t get colds any-...” Geordi’s haughty expression sank to something more akin to disturbed “I’ll go put a shirt on” 

While his friend went back into the dressing room to put on something more practical, he stood up. Walking over to the mirror to look over his own choices. He put together an outfit that seemed quintessential to the essence of this time period. Straight cut jeans in a faded light blue, the hemline folded into cuffs much like Geordi’s were. A jean jacket to match which he was wearing over an oversized black turtleneck. It was patterned in only one stripe across the chest in white. A Norwegian knitting pattern he recognized was typically popular during the holiday time. The turtle neck tucked into his jeans and secured with a black belt. His sheo’s black faux Dr. Martin’s. 

It would do. They would both blend in better now. Data felt like he looked similar to the protagonists from the movies he saw advertisements for. This was very much like playing a part and whenever he did that, he prefered to look it. 

“Checking yourself out?”

Geordi rejoined, saddling up to stand beside him. Apparently he was finished changing his shirt to an oversized mustard sweater instead. It matched the mustard shapes on his jacket. Data quirked his head. Still looking into his reflection.

“ I too was wondering If I look adequate.” 

Geordi smiled warmly, “If you are asking me if the clothing choice suits you, I have never seen you wear anything that looks badly on you. This is no exception.”

Data’s brow wrinkled.

“I believe I just said that.”

Geordi’s smile persisted. The shorter of the two shrugged nonchalantly as he put his hands in his wind breaker pockets.

“What can I say, sometimes people like to quote their favorite poets.” 

Oh.

Geordi…

Something in Data audibly whirled. His eyes widened. His eyebrows raised. He could not stop gazing at Geordi’s reflection in the mirror in front of him, 

Data half smiled at him. 

The two held eye contact VIA the mirror before Geordi cleared his throat and looked away.

“Alright, time to get to work” 

\-----

They went on to the next thing. Groceries. Data heard Geordi mention how strange it was to him to be eating real meat, not the replications he was used to. He admitted that, it felt wrong. 

Data admitted to being forced to ignore several subroutines too.

There was music playing. Data heard several artists popularized currently. Madonna, David Bowie, Micheal Jackson, and more playing faintly. Setting the tone for their shopping venture. This was an experience. He found himself partial to it while Geordi was with him. Don't Dream it’s Over by Crowded House seemed to be a song that stood out to both of them. Data caught the other humming along with it once he made out the tune....This was uncommon for Geordi, who usually had to be pressured into singing of any sort. He made a mental note to replay and analyze this song compositionally when he was able. The other songs as well. 

Geordi went though and picked a few microwave meals but he did do something that Data was not expecting. He picked up raw ingredients. Explaining how he was going to be in need of more sustainable nutrients eventually. His friend planned to cook. To meal prep to be more precise. It was not unheard of for Geordi to cook. Usually for special occasions. Dates. Visits from his family. These instances were rare. It would be compelling to watch. Data helped him in picking up any ingredients he was informed they would need. At one point, he had to reach up and obtain an Item that Geordi could not reach. 

They picked up some personal hygiene items too. 

Once they paid for everything. Between the food and the clothes bags...things were turning out heavy already. The taller of the two did not mind doing most of the heavy lifting. He was currently carrying all of the bags on two arms. 

There was only the inevitability that he would run out of space soon.

\-------

Right after was the automotive store. Geordi picked up a few things. A fully stocked tool box. Some specialized mechanical instruments. Lubricants of various compositions. Coolants. Oil. Many other things. Though there were some curious people looking at them in the grocery store, Data did not notice as much as he did in this shop. He was an Android. Surrounded by dissected mechanical parts and what one would use to fix them. When a new set of eyes found him, he thought they could see right through to his circutatry. Untenable. Human’s of this era were unaware of the possibility that a complex machine such as himself could exist. Did exist. The alert remained...He would run an internal diagnostic on it. For now, he would not leave Geordi’s side in this store. Much like all the human’s they came in contact with today, the mechanics and shoppers who looked his way were discretely observed. 

Eventually when Geordi was unable to find everything he had on his list, they walked up to the counter to ask one of the workers stationed there where it was located. They were informed that one of the items he wanted was not in store and would need to be ordered because of Its size. 

Data watched as his best friend decided on their next move. Still logging the movements of the other people in the store. 

“Never mind, thanks any way ” He said before walking over to pay for what he had. Geordi paid with a stack of cash. They were rung up and on their way. 

\----------

“A rocket scientist, buying supplies from an automotive shop...what’s next.” Geordi breathed rhetorically to himself. Eyes down. Exasperation sneaking through. 

Data’s forehead wrinkled. Was Geordi still in character as a 1980’s civilian or was he talking down about himself again? Data could not tell...but he decided to bend down to the others level and whisper in his ear. Apparently that was an acceptable interaction between them. To remind him who he was. To boost his confidence if it was needed.

“You are a top ranking Starfleet Engineer with an antimatter power and dilithium regulator specialisation”

This made Geordi grin faintly, even if he would not look at him. 

“Was the item that was out of stock a necessity? ” Data asked, looking down at the other as they walked. A few more yards and they would be at a cross walk. This was a small town but there were people out and about now. It was lunch time. 12:45.

“... maybe, maybe not?” Geordi addressed Data’s previous statement “ but I’d feel better if I looked for it at the hardware store before I give up on it. One more stop?”

Data nodded. Standing up straight yet again. 

Off to the hard ware store.

Or they would have been if Data had not seen something that stalled his feet right in place. Stuck like quicksand he was standing in front of a large window. Attention completely stolen. Internal processes immediately prioritizing the ability to stand plus the need to hold the bags he was carrying. To look.

All this was, unknown to Geordi. Who was almost about to cross the street before he realized he received no verbal response from his teammate. Immediately, he back tracked when he saw his familiar form in the distance where they came from. Un-moving. Looking into a shop window.

“Data, I was talking to you,” Geordi said after running back to the others presence. Then looking in the window that stole his friends attention. Seeing what the taller man was starring at. 

His expression softened.

“You wanna go in?” 

Something inside of Data seized when Geordi asked what he had. 

“We...would be deviating from todays mission”

Geordi shook his head. Data set canary colored eyes on the shorter man to gage his reaction. He saw him smiling into the window as well.

“Just go hug a kitten, Data” 

\-------

The local shelter. One of the rescued cats gave birth to a litter of young seven weeks ago. There was a sign that notified passers by that they were offering to let people play with them and hopefully give them good homes. As soon as the pair walked in and the door closed behind them with the jingle of a bell, Data looked down at Geordi again as if he was asking permission. They were the first to arrive. The workers seemed to be preparing something in the back, out of sight. 

“Just leave the bags here with me,”

Data hesitated but slowly did just that. He left Geordi’s side then. Walking over to the blanket where the kittens were prancing and rolling about. This was one of those moments where he was not sure what to do with himself. Standing before them, he watched them with interest. The kittens were Calico. Female, which was typical of the breed unless they were bred under very specific genetic conditions. 

He remembered Spots kittens. He was not able to spend much time with them after they were born. He could not give them as much attention as he needed to. So he gave them away to good homes. Some on the Enterprise. Some to families of people he worked with who did not live in the ship.

Then it was just he and Spot again. 

Now it was only him.

Data crouched down. Continuing his observation. Until one started to trot over in his direction. How personable. He sat down, in the manner he saw Geordi do the night before. Legs bent and crossed. Not wanting to startle any of the young animals, he waited for them to come to him. They did, more than just the initial outgoing one too. When one made their way into his lap he petted it’s head, scratching under her chin lightly and watching her move her head about in a pleased manner. Seaking out his touches by leaning into them. Another animal found a comfortable area in front of where his legs crossed. 

He...he knew that he should not stay here for too long. This stop was not a priority. He knew that people would arrive soon, which would disrupt their attempt to not to bring too much attention to themselves. 

Another kitten crawled into his lap and onto his knee. Mewling at him for attention.

It was then Data knew that leaving this shelter was going to be...difficult. 

He gave her what she wanted. In the form of languid pets from her head to her tale. 

Geordi came and crouched down next to him. Looking into the furry foray of orange, black, and white.

“Cute huh?”

“Very” Data replied “...I have not been able to grow accustomed to the absence of Spot’s sensor-...” he paused, looking up at Geordi. 

“I miss Spot”

A short while passed. A moment of significant self reflection. Before it happend. 

Abruptly but conscientiously, Data was enveloped in a tight hold. He froze. Another scenario where he was not too sure what to do with himself in. As physically affectionate as he was, Geordi did not often hug him. There was a lot of sensory input happening. The hug persisted and he felt himself growing used to the feeling. He raised a hand to rest on the arm that was resting in front of him. Around him. The other atop of Geordi’s hand. Which did not pull away. Not like last time. No doubt, if Geordi was not wearing that slickly textured wind breaker, Data would have left fur in his wake. 

“ I know you do,” Geordi whispered “ I know you do...” 

Data closed his eyes and rested his head against Geordi’s. 

His positronic systemes, rang out with multiple new repeating alerts. 

He is hugging me. 

His hand is in mine.

He is not mad at me. 

\---------

They spent some more very unplanned and maybe unwise time at the shelter. Long enough for people to show up to experience the kittens along with them. Their shopping bags were closer to the blanket now so Geordi could keep watch over them. In due course, A young girl who was previously playing with a kitten or two herself walked over to the two men. She was about five. Wearing a pink plastic transparent vinyl jacket with a neon blue aerobics unitard on. Complete with pink sneakers and white frilly socks. 

“Why’s your skin like that?” she asked innocently, when she reached Data. Looking up at him with large dark brown eyes. Her cloud like brunette afro puffs secured and held in place by large holographic scrunchies. 

“Sweet heart, that’s rude! You’re not supposed to ask people that.” Said a young woman accompanying her. Probably her birthgiver or other family member making a failed attempt to collect her. She was in the apparel of a buisness woman. Long suit jacket, shoulder pads and all atop a white button up. Blue slacks to match her jacket. Penny brown wavy hair pressed yet fluffed. Her skin tone a hickory with tawny undertones. Similar to Geordi’s. 

“It is alright” Data assured, looking up at the woman from his seated position. The kittens were using him like their own personal mountain now. He was leaned back on his palms. He observed a lot of his human friends sit this way casually. He wanted to look like a casual human. Those three kittens from earlier were crawling all over his lap. One perched on his shoulder. He looked over at the child. 

“I have a skin condition”

Geordi came in with an assist, he was standing up by now. Smiling warmly down at her. “It’s a long standing side effect of a Mercury plant accident when he was about your age. Don’t worry, It’s not contagious.” 

“Can I touch you?” 

“Annabelle!” Came the concerned yelp of the woman with her but she was not in control of this child. She began to pull on her hand, trying to get her to come away with her. In vain. “I’m so sorry, sir” she rang out with.

“No need to be.” Data said frankly while rolling his jacket and turtle neck sleeve up. The movement making the young cat on his shoulder jump down. He held out his hand to the little girl casually. Allowing Annabell to touch his wrist. 

She did. Commiting a short slide across his ‘artificial’ skin with her index finger. Seemingly satisfied with herself she pulled her hand away. 

It was...interesting. To be asked first before someone he did not know touched him. That did not happen often.

Being considered a human among humans was always a unique experience.

Annabelle then set her determined sights on Geordi. Her face lighting up and eyes twinkling as she looked up at him.

“You’re super cool looking!”

Geordi chuckled. Surprised by the boldness of her. He gazed down at her with a bright smile.

“Oh yeah? Thanks kid” 

Her moxi didn’t end there. A tiny arm raised and hand pointed upwards in the engineers direction.

“Can I wear your glasses?!” 

Data looked up at his friend to gauge his reaction. In time to see him rock back on his heals once in anxiety and begin to gesture as he spoke. “I would let you try them out but...uh…”

He gave the man some time before he decided help was needed. He turned to the little girl. His hands busy stroking a kitten.

“My friend is blind, meaning he cannot see. He wears those glasses to protect his eyes from environmental factors. Like the sun, or harmful things in the air. If he takes those off, he might hurt his eyes.” 

She pouted, looking up at Geordi again. “Then why do you look at us when we talk to you?”

Geordi still continued to smile encouragingly at her. 

“I can hear where voices come from. I’ve got a lot of practice in it in all my years. I’m pretty good at it now, don’t you think?”

“Yeah you are!” Annabelle began to kick her feet. 

Geordi gave her an animated thumbs up “ the more you know right?” 

She nodded bashfully. “I-I…. still think you’re really cool looking.” 

Geordi lowered himself down to one knee so he too could be at the young girl’s level. 

“You are too.”

The young girl took in a sharp inhale. Her face falling wide open. “how do you know that?!”

He shrugged before holding out a fist in her direction. Speaking with a charismatic charm. 

“I just have a feeling”

With a bemused expression, she gave him the fist bump he signaled for. 

“Next time, please don’t ask strangers intrusive questions, Anna. You’re lucky these men are so kind.” The young woman instructed. 

Annabelle looked up at her guardian with those same large innocent eyes that coerced Data and Geordi into question and answers just moments ago. Her high pitched voice chiming out again. 

“What is intershive?”

\-------

Geordi deflated as they walked. The Shelter far behind them. They finally arrived at the aforementioned cross walk. The light just turned green. They were crossing the street. “Did it feel like we were on display in there more than the kittens or what?” 

“May I touch you” Data said off handedly, looking up as he thought. 

The shorter mans head ducked some as he looked up in Data’s direction. He heard him gulp. 

“W-what?”

Data’s brows pulled together when he looked over at the other man. Why did he receive that reaction? He explained himself frankly “Annabelle’s question. It was grammatically incorrect. She should have asked, ‘May I touch you’”

“Oh…Data she’s a kid, she’ll figure it out some day” Geordi’s shoulders lowered again. His body untensing. “and if she doesn’t, that’s okay too.”

“I suppose.” Data continued, looking down at the other. “If you do not mind me saying, I believe she wanted to talk to you most of all. She merely used me as a conversational proxy to ‘get in the door’ so to speak.”

"Maybe" Geordi turned to the other, readjusting the bags he was carrying, a smirk on his face “ I still can’t believe I was able to distract her by saying she could buy these ‘glasses’ at Ames”

“You are good with children.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” his friend replied light heartedly. “You’ve never seen me mess up in front of them.” 

Data bookmarked their time with the kittens to his memory banks. Categorizing it with an appropriate code. What an occurrence, being in the presence of felines again. Seeing his friend have a positive interaction with a young human...He made this an easily accessible recollection.

Just as soon as he thought that, Geordi lost footing and stumbled over one of the cracks in the street. 

Data was seconds away from dropping the bags he had to catch him. He did not have to. Geordi caught himself and held his hand up in front of Data’s knit covered chest to stop him from intervening. 

“Crap...” he rasped. Data watched the other man sway in a similar way he had after they crashed. Geordi only regained his composure enough to find a near by street bench. It was his turn to sit down. His fingers in a pinch at the bridge his nose. What he could manage to pinch with his visor in the way. 

“ All this heavy lifting is catching up with me.” he uttered, holding his bandaged head in his hands. His bags sat carefully on the concrete before them. Elbows on his knees. 

Data checked in with his internal chronometer. It was 3:17.

“You’re gonna hate me…” Geordi said reaching into one of the grocery bags and pulling out one of the available fruits. A red apple.

“I am incapable of that, Geordi.” He replied, standing in front of where the other was sitting. Watching him like a hawk. A human expression that meant to watch closely.

“Can we-...can we finish this tomorrow? I need to rest, I think.” 

Data considered the statement for a time. He could never be...displeased at Geordi for wanting to take care of himself. 

“The bus stop is thirty blocks from our location. The next bus will arrive in forty five minuets. Do you believe you will make it?” 

Geordi managed a bite of the apple he obtained and took a sip from a waterbottle he also took from their bags. 

“I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

They let five minutes pass. Enough time for Geordi to swiftly finish his snack, and sip some water before they chanced those blocks back to the bus stop. 

\-----------

To Geordi, the ride back to the bus stop closest to the underground lab felt longer than their first ride. To Data, they were different in minuets passed as well. Their ride back was actually two minutes thirty four seconds shorter. Meaning in reality it was faster. Their walk back through the forcefield and into the lab again was longer this time around. Mostly due to Geordi. Data was sure to match the other in stride. The shorter of the two still insisting on carrying a third of their bags. 

They locked the hatch behind themselves and checked the grounds security cameras to be sure they were not followed before working together in putting what they bought away. The food in the fridge and available cabinets. The automotive parts got to sit in the techlab because that is where Geordi deemed it so.

Soon, they ended up back in their shared quarters. To put the clothes away last.

When he was done putting away his half of the clothing and personal effects, Geordi walked away. The sound of the mattress compressing with sudden weight behind Data as he hung up hanger after hanger alerted him. Geordi must be sitting on it. 

“Will you be taking an early night?” Data asked, still on task. 

The bed compressed more. 

Data turned around to see the other laying down on his back. Fully taking up the middle of the bed. Face up and arms spread out. Converse’s off and casted far away from him.

“No...I just need a nap.”

“Ah.” 

“Hey Data?”

“Yes?” 

“You ever seen a movie?” Geordi elaborated “or a show...on television.”

Data’s interests culminated at the prospect. He was sure he had. A silent film in the holodeck in passing. On one of the 1940’s models when he spent some time solving a Dixon Hill mystery with the captain. It was a brief encounter. Certainly it would not compare in picture quality either. 

“Yes. However, I have never watched anything on a television set in this decade” 

Geordi sat up with a quiet groan, taking his jacket off as he spoke.

“Let’s try some channel surfing? Maybe we can find something entertaining but not so entertaining that it will keep me from falling asleep.”

“ I am not opposed to that.” Data finished hanging up his half of the clothes in the closet then moved to start pulling his chair over to the bed side table. He sat down while Geordi scooted back against the head of the bed. He was sitting in the middle. His legs out straight, one crossed over the other. 

There was a quiet fizzle when the television came on and Geordi changed to the next channel. Static from an unused signal. Geordi continued to flip through, taking his time of it so he could gauge what was on before he bypassed something he deemed watchable. They had no TV guide book. They would have to hope they got ‘lucky’ as people say.

“So uh...” Geordi called quietly. Laying the remote down now that he found something suitable. Data turned to him. 

“Are you comfortable?” 

“I do not experience discomfort” 

“Well…” he paused, his head lulling in Data’s direction” But where would you rather be right now? In a bed or in a chair?”

Data considered it. 

“ A bed would allow for equal support to all of my limbs and torso. Not only my torso and posterior. Logically, I believe a bed would be more comfortable by definition.” His eyes lowered, he felt his systems heating. His servos in a state of repetitive notifications. “ But I do not want to make you uncomfortable”

“You? Make me uncomfortable? Of coarse not.” his friend said with a tired looking smile before moving over to the side. Patting the space next to him gently.

Data, looked down at Geordi’s hand with some hesitation. Eventually he took off his shoes and climbed in bed beside him. 

“Should you not be laying down?” he asked. Settling into a seated position similar to his friends. In fact it was an exact replication of it. 

“I will in a bit.” Geordi muttered. Turning back to face the screen. 

They watched the shows progress for a half an hour in silence. Taking in the cinematography and story with great interest. 

Geordi began talking to himself again today. He needed to vent.

“All this because I screwed my chance at playing captain of my own starship…” He let out a soft yawn. Covering his mouth. Continuing to speak at the tale end of it. This time, to Data. 

”Is it all it’s cracked up to be? Being captain of your own ship?”

Hmm. An Intriguing question. He answered. 

“I am partial to the experience.” 

When the people in his charge listened to him. When they did not disregard his command specifically because he was an Android. 

Geordi groggily persisted “Is that what you want? A promotion to being captain of your own ship?” His voice losing strength by the minute. 

“I am...unsure. I have contemplated the possibility several times. With time, my opinion might change but currently I am content with my position on the Enterprise. If offered a chance for advancement...unlike Commander Riker, I doubt I would have a difficult time accepting. At this stage in my life.”

Five minuets of quiet passed.

Geordi broke it again.

“ so...sorry” Geordi whispered under his breath, “ my fault you’re here…”

Data’s servos were pulled from the on screen interactions that he was witnessing as he formulated an answer. 

“ I do not...experience regret in this state but if I did, I do not believe I would regret my decision. I would rather be here with you, than not know where you are for an undetermined amount of time.” 

A beat. 

He took a page from Geordi’s book. A human expression meaning, he did something for his friend that he always did for him. 

“Do not blame yourself for any thing that has happened on this mission. None of It is your fault.”

Things between the two of them became quiet for a third time. The television becoming the focus again. Eyes wide and mouth partially agape, Data stared at the screen with fascination. This was a murder mystery plotline. It was no wonder Geordi picked it for them to partake in together. Thoughtful. It was also classified as a comedy but Data could be no judge of that in this state. Such fascination quickly turned to confusion. His head tilted.

“Geordi? I am unsure of how this film has been noted to be so...effective.” He began, puzzled “When the cop is killed, he is in the middle of a telephone conversation while the power has been switched off. In the early 1950’s, a power outage would have terminated an existing phone conversation and made new phone calls impossible.” 

Seconds passed. 

“Geordi?”

He received no reply. There was a faint whooshing sound to his left. When it ended he felt... a soft sensation at the side of his neck. A sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see the culprit. Geordi must have fallen asleep before he expected to. With a furrowed brow, Data considered what to do. His visor was still on... 

Data took it off for him. Again. Watching the man sleep while resting on his shoulder. Turning his visor around in his hands. 

He was tempted by his emotion chip again. To turn it on. To identify just...what this felt like other than the bursting warmth he felt in his face and chest. Weakness was not an option. He could not let it consume him. 

His thought trail from this morning came back to him.

The planet beyond the vortex.

He remembered how difficult it was for things to fall back into place between them again. After his manipulation by Lore came to an end. Data understood it. He was cruel to Geordi throughout his capture. Treated him with rough hands...committed grievous actions that could have killed him. He could have killed his best friend. There was a time where he thought...they would lose everything they had. When Geordi woke up from his coma, he would not see him. He would not hear his voice. For weeks on end. They...existed separately until Geordi was ready for more. When his medical leave was about to end, they talked about the chip together in his office and being who he was, Geordi emphasized that he wanted him to keep the option open when the day came. 

‘When he was ready’.

After that, it took several months before things between them felt...normal. When his voice no longer translated to fear and distrust in the way it had prior. When his touch did not make Geordi flinch.

Data wondered if he still had those nightmares...

Every time his emotions were activated, Geordi got hurt. He...he did not like seeing Geordi hurt. He did not like knowing he hurt him. 

His internal temperature raising percent by percent, he stared at the other man’s peaceful expression. Heard his even breathing.

He would abstain. 

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Thankyou for making it this far! I had a really good time writing this chapter so I hope those who are still reading along enjoyed reading it as well. Feed back is lovely and spurs me on so don’t be shy if you would like to say something :)? The next one should be up by next Friday or before! Here’s some detail information on the references this chapter: 
> 
> Ame’s was a popular department store back in 20th century America that has since gone out of business. ‘Don’t Dream It’s Over’ is a lovely song and one I listened to on repeat while writing this chapter along with an amazing 80’s mix. Clue is the movie they are watching on television. 
> 
> Ps: I added more details to my explanation of Geordi’s opinions on Data’s emotions from last chapter! Only a few sentences.  
> )


	5. Dorothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back to town and put the slang they've practiced on the bus to good use.

Waking up from his nap taken too early should have turned into an ‘oh dammit’ moment. One doesn’t just fall asleep with their back resting against the headboard of a bed passed the age of thirty without having to deal with some repercussions. Instead, Geordi was on his side, and under the covers. A plush pillow cradling his head. This did not turn out to be one of those naps that felt like a flash in the pan. He could tell by his grogginess that he’d slept a lot. Longer than he’d expected. Weren’t he and Data watching TV together? He had his head resting against the headboard, everything went dark...He had to get back to the computer. 

Lazily, he patted his face. He knew his head felt light for a reason. His visor induced chronic headaches were hardly present. He didn’t recall taking it off himself…

A partially opened bathroom door let slip the sound of running water. Opening and closing drawers. Shuffling. The fresh scent of shampoo and sonic shower produced fragrances...

“Hey buddy,” He called fondly when he sat up. “Is that you?” 

“Yes it is.” As soon as his voice was heard, Data replied “Good evening,” 

The engineers body relaxed. Evening, huh? So he hadn’t slept as long as he thought he had. He sat up casually, having to pat around the bed to discern just how far he was from the night stand. Not far at all. Talk about ease of access. His visor was in the exact place he usually positioned it on the bed side table. He’d been positioned on the side of the bed closest to it. 

“Ready to get some work done?” He pitched, while putting his seeing aid back on. 

“Yes, the next bus arrives in 2 hours.” 

Geordi’s face contorted. So that was why the faint smell of hair spray lingered in the air. Plus the other smells. Data was getting ready. Hadn’t he mentioned yesterday that he wanted to go out again tomorrow? Not tonight. He thought he made that clear. Momentarily, he felt this sense of dread over taking him. This wasn’t...this wasn’t a sign was it? Was Data actually okay? Was his eternal chronometer on the fritz?

He chose his words carefully. 

“I didn’t mean we should go back out tonight.” he eased “I was suggesting that we continue our investigation efforts around here.” 

He heard Data step out of the bathroom. The sound of jean fabric rubbing together making known their friction.

“It is the next day. Friday. 6:40 pm. Did you want to cancel and or reschedule your attempt to search the hardware store?”

Geordi just gaped dumbfounded at the bright lights that made up his friends form.

“What?!” Geordi stressed with more shock than any other emotion. 

He’d slept for over twelve hours?! The next bus was going to get there in two hours? What did that give them? No room for mistakes that’s what. 

Suddenly he morphed into a tornado. Yanking the covers off of himself and pulling his jumper up and over his head. His under shirt next. 

Data pivoted around swiftly. Turning his back to him. 

“You needed rest and your vitals were exceptional. If you did not wake up in another hour I would have awoken you.” Data informed his volume lowering when he proceeded “You...also never instructed me that you required rousing after your nap.” 

Geordi listened, more preoccupied with getting his socks off as quickly as possible. He was about to throw them anywhere to get them out of his hands but he thought of Data’s need for neatness…

He held onto them. Squeezing them in his hands like a stress ball, he stared at the wide expanse of his friends back. Alright, he needed to make time to slow down and not let his emotions get the best of him. Data must think he did something wrong. Let’s fix that. 

“No, because It’s not your responsibility to wake me up. I just-...I’m stressing out, I’m not mad at you or anything.” he eased, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“I know. You have not injured me” came Data’s plain reply.

Well that was a relief...Geordi stood from the bed. Grabbing his jumper as well. He walked by his friend to get to the closet. Not noticing that said friend then turned in the opposite direction so his back could be to him again. 

Geordi picked out a new outfit for the night. It was more often the color values that he experienced were the analogous of color. Which were enhanced and tented by the readings his visor fed him through his implants. Which changed, depending on material, quality, thread count, and various other factors. Meaning he was often picking things out based on the colors he perceived them to be and/or the texture of the article of clothing. Given how sensitive he was to the feel of certain things rubbing against his skin. This decade was good for loose fitting clothes and today was a texture day. He’d found a color blocked waist long jacket. What his visor read to be greens, browns, and creams but in reality were probably some form of reds, off black, and white. Patch logos adorning it here and there. Why did he choose this jacket? The pleather was lined in the most...plush feeling fleece he’d ever stuck his hand into. Faux. He was already eating real animals, there was no way he would be wearing them too. Aesthetically, the jacket could remind one of something race car jacket adjacent. It was resting on a simple white thermal 

His pants loose fitting polyester. Nearly black with speckles of some sort. It glittered with what probably read like gold to the average eye. It made the pants almost look metallic to him. He was wearing fingerless black pleather riding gloves too. He figured they might make carrying heavy bags easier on his hands, wear and tear wise. He was still wearing his white converses from the day before though. They needed breaking in. 

To the bathroom he went next, Chucking yesterday's dirty clothes in the little basket hamper next to the sink Data and he were sharing after he closed the door. He walked up to the sonic shower before him. Crossing his arms. Adopting a stance as if he and the thing were in a stand off. His lower half still clothed for now. 

Time for a stingy poorly timed shower.

\---------

After a cleansing at the speediest setting, Geordi went about hastening through what was left to do before their forty five minuet walk. Quickly reconfirming the bus times and planning their outing around them. Checking the security cameras around the grounds. 

Geordi did linger on their view of the clearing. Getting a gander of the after effects. The remains of their ship. The ships shields were no longer working. He noticed it their first night. With the shield grid around the lab’s perimeter, he wasn’t concerned about it being seen. Still, he’d been checking it every day off and on. The explosions that he’d anticipated, had occurred. From what he could tell, the ship was done sporadically detonating. The last one had been two days ago. It became apparent that he was not dealing with something so devastatingly impossible as the whole thing having...disintegrated. Which he originally expected. Warp core instability was no joke after all. It was what usually left ships in literal particles when left out of control. Instead, the thing was in shambles only. Parts strewn everywhere, some jagged edges jutting out of a few unfortunate surrounding trees. Yet, there were large portions of the ship that was spared from massive damage... Fixing it would be a long shot. He’d have to repair the dilithium crystals, coils, and whatever warp tech he could get working again. He could try to restore impulse power at least. Those repairs were only to name a few of his concerns. Addressing those weren’t enough to get them into orbit. The ship would still need further reconstruction. Test runs...could take months. 

Could take years.

If these lofty goals of his were even possible at all with the out of date resources he had here. That’s why he was prioritizing working on the computer right now. It was taking a while but...it somehow felt more feasible he could get something out of it. He switched the surveillance screen off and then powered down the computer. 

“All clear, my dear Watson?” Data, who’d just finished getting ready, entered the lab but stayed near the door way “We are making good time.”

As devastated as he was, Geordi couldn’t help but be amused at his inflection. Data used his Sherlock Holmes voice and everything. He stood and crossed over to his friend.

Data’s legs were covered in this vertically strippy jean number. Geordi found them satisfying to look at. Dark navy blue, a rustic reddy purple, white, and russet brown of various widths working together to make a daring piece. They were straight cut, with white cuffs. His upper half covered in an over sized pine green knit sweater that he had partially tucked in. Held in by the a brown belt. He looked...comfy? His height emphasized by those ‘Doc Martins’. Looked like Geordi wasn’t the only one who decided to wear the same sheo’s twice. 

Data was wearing one of his favorite colors too.

Russet brown...

“Was that an inside joke?” Geordi asked with skeptical surprise playing across his features. 

“I am attempting to express the value I place on our friendship and the experiences it has brought me by utilizing a reference related to one of our shared interests outside of the context where it would usually fit.” 

Geordi looked up at the other. Considering it. You know, saying something. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest incredulously. Wondering how long it would take for the other man to get it. If he did get it at all. The two standing at opposite sides of the door way. Data looked downward and he could practically hear the wheels turning in the others head when Data replied with his version of elation. A revelation clearly had after moments of silent fact checking and internal work arounds in that neural net of his. 

“Geordi” he baffled. Looking over at him again. “By definition, I believe I made an inside joke” 

To anyone else Data did not sound affected but to Geordi, he could tell he was. The engineer smirked, endeared to Data’s epiphany. So he got it after all. He regarded him for a while to let his friend stu in his unintentional discovery before he returned his own retort with effortlessness. 

“Let’s be on our way, Holmes. We have a trolly to catch” 

\-----------

The bus ride into town went very samly as it did the day before. Walk to the stop, get on the bus, pay fair, entertaining conversation, arrive to town. Todays back and forth was about television programs Data watched while he was asleep. He Informed him of the twist ending in the movie they started the afternoon prior. Apparently he’d also discovered a marathon of Miami Vice reruns but turned them off when he noticed that the sounds began to make him stir in his sleep. Geordi listened actively as the other gushed about some of the cases the show featured.

Once they were off the bus, journeying to the hardware store was a long one. A good thirty minutes on foot. At least he was well rested enough that the walking wasn’t taking so much out of him that evening. Not yet. Data was right not to wake him. However, some food would be nice...While trekking there, they happend to run into a lone food truck. It's headlights and lit awning decor made it stand out against the night sky. Geordi’s eyes followed it in consideration as they nearly passed. Squinting, like doing that would make his visor work harder to help him see the menu. They were far away. The scent of freshly cooked meats and spices hitting his nose in a tempting caress. He’d been in such a rush he’d forgotten to eat before they left. Data noticed him looking and halted his chattering to look too. 

“That truck has a very eclectic hand written menu, there were various types of gourmet sandwiches and pitas. There are desserts as well” 

Geordi smiled at his friends accommodation. “Do they have sloppy joes?”

“Yes, on wheat and white bread. Offered as slices and sub roll options. There is also pita.”

“Knew it” he said, pulling out a few one’s from his pants pocket. 

It was so strange not having to pull out a pound, shilling or a pence…

Multi tasking, he asked “Would you like something?” 

“It would be interesting to anatomize the properties of real chocolate fudge frozen yogurt made with actual whole milk.” Data answered, the two men now legging it over to this food truck they were talking about. Crossing the street. The taller of the two went on. “it will be something to tell Deanna about when we get home.”

Aw...Geordi loved that thought. He missed Deanna. When they were at the ordering window, he spoke to the person running the truck. ”Can I get one Sloppy Joe on wheat and a fudge chocolate waffle cone?” 

The cook went off to take care of their order. Data started to go through his pockets to pull out some of his own money to add to Geordi’s. Geordi noticed this and said “ nuh-uh, none of that.”

Data stopped, looking over at his friend. His brow wrinkling. A silent question. 

Geordi answered.

“Let me take care of you too, okay?” he grinned charmingly up at the other. 

It did the trick. Data took his hand out of his pocket. 

The chef came back five minutes later to give Geordi the price. He passed over his money and got the correct change. Which was exchanged for their carefully wrapped order. Geordi handed Data the ice cream cone he bought him. Taking the first bite of his sandwich as they both walked back in the direction they were heading previously. This wasn't any old Sloppy Joe. It had chopped peppers, olives, tomatos, and various seasonings...it was the best one he'd ever tasted. 

The taller of the two took the first lick of his frozen custard. Looking up as he examined and logged his impression of its components. 

“The ability to taste would be highly beneficial in this instance.” He thought aloud 

Geordi, finished chewing before he replied encouragingly.

“You could turn your chip on for a little while so you can?” 

Data seemed to consider this. He took another lick of his ice cream. The engineer didn't catch something unreadable take over his friends expression. 

“No, that is not necessary” Data finally replied, taking another lick. 

Geordi furrowed his brow. He couldn’t stop wondering if the other man was as alright as he seemed to assure him he was…

Data kept talking as they meandered down the sidewalk. None the wiser to Geordi’s worry.

“You know, Geordi”

“Yeah?”

Data did one of his lop sided smiles. Watching his companion as he spoke to him.

“Neither of us have individualized ownership of this money. We share it. Meaning, I basically bought this confection for myself.”

Geordi chuckled. 

“Shhhhh” 

\----------

The rest of their walk to the hard ware store was enough time for them to finish eating and throw their trash away before they entered the building. When he was inside they did their rounds of the store several times and asked a worker for help only for them to tell him that they didn’t have what he needed. If only he could make orders.

But the thought of potentially having to sign papers didn’t sit right with him...that seemed like asking for trouble. Begging for it. Milking the trouble cow, if you will. 

He was looking for automotive parts that he could circumfix into rocketry supplies in a hardware store so...he supposed he wasn’t surprised he didn’t find what he was looking for. It wasn’t as if Arotech existed yet and even if it did, he doubted he could get the security clearance to buy from them...All he wanted were closures and motors. One motor in particular. One with parts that were not only used on cars, boats, and other methods of transportation but also used in 20th century rockets. Truly amazing how many mechanical components were compatible and interchangeable if someone knew what they were doing with them. To someone who could get creative. He could be that guy. He thought he could...he figured he could try to use it as a jumpstart somehow…because it certainly wouldn’t have the power needed for anything else. Alas, if he could get a bunch of them and hook them to one of the ship's power cells, who knows what would happen? More likely something good and he was feeling risky. If that failed he had a back up. Take the rocket compatible parts out and find out where they would be useful. 

This was all so difficult. Forign. Being out of the relative reliability of being on the Enterprise. In his time. Having to pick up everything with his own two hands. Hands that felt like a childs, too small to make things work how they’re supposed to. 

Deciding not to waste their opportunity to look around, he and Data explored the store themselves. He’d come here for rocketry and Instead, all they found were model rocket’s. There were some boat models near them as well. This was the first time in his life that finding such a thing made Geordi feel...sad. 

Data, who was a constant vigilant presence to his right was looking at the models as well.

“This one has not been in reproduction for three hun-...” he stopped, becoming aware of the people in the aisle next to them that were potentially in ear shot. “a very long time” He corrected himself, picking a kit up and holding it in Geordi’s direction.

“We should purchase one.”

Tempted, Geordi did gaze longingly at the box before him.

“We don’t have the disposable income to just throw around at anything we want...” He replied, taking the box from Data’s hands. A forlorn look in his eyes. His friend was right...a Revell brand model would be priceless in their time. A crowned jewel in his collection.

It was a beautiful model of a U.S.S Constitution Copper Bottom E.E ship. A three-mast frigate and the world's oldest commissioned warship. Old Iron sides…The over two hundred foot long ship was first put to sea in 1798 and it’s most famous era of naval warfare was the War of 1812 against Britain.

Upon further inspection of the box in front of him, the model pieces were made out of top notch rosewood, mahogany, teak and other high quality tropical woods. Copper plated hull parts were covered with fiberglass. Chrome and brass fittings and ornaments included. Opening sails...if it was built correctly. 

It was taking everything he had not to infodump about nautical history and this ships particular significance. It was taking even more not to buy it.

“No matter what a great souvenir it would make…” 

“It is twenty dollars.” Data persisted, turning to him. “You purchased Frozen yogurt for me”

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Geordi could feel the inner vibration that came with his boat enthusiast hobbies trying to get the best of him. He wanted this thing. He REALLY wanted it. 

He sighed.

“Twenty dollars here, twenty dollars there on something we don’t need? It adds up…we aren’t on shore leave, I won’t have time to enjoy it, and neither of us have bank accounts to pull from if we go over budget.”

Ugh, listen to himself go...he hated having to be the reasonable adult in this situation. 

He could practically feel Data’s eyes boring holes into him. Geordi waited for the other man to continue insisting in vain...it never came. 

“Are we at an impasse?” Data asked

“I wish we weren’t…”

Without another word, he put the model kit back on the shelf amongst the others. 

Geordi’s mind wandered. Back to the task at hand. The motor he couldn’t buy. Should he just give up? Try out what materials he already had? 

He guessed if they were here long enough for both this store and the automotive one down the way to restock, he could always try again…see if anything new get’s brought in. As enlightening as it was to be surrounded by all of this history, having no definitive way out? It was starting to feel like being underwater and taking in the reef without scuba gear.

Geordi could feel his stomach curling in on itself. Staring forward at nothing in particular as he kept the panic at bay. 

Wait…

What was that?

Out of the corner of his eye. To be more accurate, his visor was picking up readings on something through the aisle shelves in front of them. 

“Data” he whispered, sights locked on the information that he was picking up on. Squinting. “ I see something. Five Aisles ahead. It...it looks like” he paused, eyes widening out. No...no it couldn’t be. 

“A reactor coil?” 

A Starship part...

Twenty Fourth century tech! 

“It’s on the move, in someones bag.” he breathed in a hush pressingly. “It’s...it’s coming our way. Fast.” 

The taller of the two straightened, his head turning in the direction that Geordi was looking like some sort of alert bloodhound. Waiting for further information and instruction.

6 oclock. 5 oclock. 4 oclock.

Geordi gazed back into the sea of boats replica’s and model’s he’d been so enamored by just before. Gripping Data’s wrist. Recapturing his friend's attention. This sudden action caused Data to turn his head in his direction just as briskly. 

As soon as the mystery person reached their 3 oclock position and passed it, Geordi spoke again. When his visor let him know it was most likely they were out of ear shot. 

“Let’s pursue stealthily. Find out where they’re going or if they’re taking it somewhere.” 

Data nodded and the two of them took on the persona’s of casual shoppers yet again. Finding false interest in products from Isle to Isle. In doing this they were able to naturally wait out the carrier of this reactor coil. Staying ‘preoccupied’ until they left the store. They gave this person a wide berth, for fear of being obvious in their pursuit. His visor allowed them to follow at a distance that would be impossible for anyone else. They had to do some crowd maneuvering. Fortunately, it didn’t seem like they would have to be bobbing and weaving into any of the surrounding stores. Just down streets and paths. Into alleyways when the pair were no longer shielded from sight by the civilians they were using as cover. 

They kept that up for hours until it became apparent that this smuggler was making their way out of town. Into the forest. It was dark. Had been for a while, daylight savings being the way that it was. The lack of illumination and the surrounding trees were their only saving graces for staying out of sight. Geordi could feel himself becoming desperate as he moved from cover to cover. The pair were forced to separate as each chose different trunks to hide behind. They never got too far from each other. Deft feet carrying them both silently on top of the grassy pebble laden underbrush. Looking over his shoulder to scope out the pulsing spec that was the concealed coil, Geordi made sure they were still on track. Taking the time to think. 

The person they were pursuing wasn’t large by any means. They had a slight build covered by a grey hoodie with the hood up. A brown leather satchel strapped across their body. Biker gloves that covered their whole hands. This person knew that carrying coil required wearing protection in case of handeling. This was no clueless local who stumbled upon it by happenstance, of that Geordi was sure. 

Eventually, the subject they were tailing ended up leading them to this building. Surrounded by trees with a well worn dirt trail that led multiple feet in front of the entrance door. The facade brick faced with one lamp illuminating the sign. Saint’s Tavern read the mildly lit sign in a neon blue. A bar? Out in the middle of no where? Not a large one at that. Geordi could hear the low hum of synth laden music bouncing around in sound waves contained between plaster walls. It was then that it clicked with Geordi just how far they were from town. 

Their suspect looked around suspiciously when they made it to the entrance of this Saint’s Tavern. Briefly interacting with some manner of doorman before they were let inside.

Geordi and Data let a moment pass before they exited from behind their respective oak trees. Meeting in the middle. He and Data met eyes before they were both walking side by side up to this building. Deciding not to waste any time but keeping their walking nonchalant. You know. Like they weren’t on the hunt for answers. 

Didn’t want to come on too strong.

“Good evening, gentleman” said the one their mark talked too. It became apparent that they would need permission to enter too. As soon as they got within a few yards of the tavern, this bolder of a man stood between the teammates and the door. This wasn’t going to be easy was it…why couldn’t something be easy for once? The engineer felt himself starting to sweat as they drew nearer to this man and his larger stature became more and more obvious. His muscles pronounced. His features imposing. His focus on Data, more so than La forge.

“I’ve never seen you two before. New in town?” 

Geordi scanned the building seemingly unconcerned. That was the act after all. He could still make out the coil through the walls.

“Yeah, we just moved here. Figured we’d go exploring and see what’s around town... That’s how we found this place.” Geordi replied, 

The man who Geordi figured to be the bouncer looked down at the two of them with disapproval. His chest puffing out in a show of intimidation. He was strapping. Tall and muscular. The engineer was starting to suddenly feel self conscious of his stature. Did that stop him from trying to make himself look taller and looking the guy right in the eye? No it didn’t. Alas, It was all smoke and mirrors. In this state, a gentle breeze could take him out if he wasn't careful. 

“Uh-huh.” the guy droned “State your purpose here”

Welp...this was off to a great start wasn't it? 

To make matters worse, Geordi was feeling on edge due to how this stranger was sizing Data up on sight as soon as they grew near... He decided to be the one to continue to bridge this meeting with words instead. Steal some of this guys attention away.

“It’s never a bad time to grab a drink is it?” he joked, his tone amicable. 

A mirthful snicker left the strangers throat in a low bellow.

Geordi gulped.

“You think I’m stupid don’t you? ” he taunted lowly. Taking a step closer to them so not only was he blocking them but he was certainly in their personal bubbles now. “I saw you both, hiding behind the trees back there.”

“We were only being cautious” Data chimed in. “We were unsure if we should approach or not.”

“Yeah?” a protruding brow created intense shadows as he stared down at Data from the bluey hollows of his eyes. “and why’s that”

The engineer didn’t hesitate.

“Honestly dude? You’re pretty scary.”

Turns out, that worked in stealing the strangers attention. Good. He preferred it that way. Now Geordi bore the over whelming weight of it instead. They were all now too close for comfort.

“You haven’t seen scary, little man” he warned, “now be honest with me or you’ll regret it.”

Geordie scoffed, speaking under his breath as he looked away. ‘little man’...

“How original.”

Unexpectedly, right after he’d gotten out that bitter quip, Geordi’s collar was grabbed and he was pulled forward. Upward. In this uncompromising grip. He was practically on his tip toes.

“I said be honest! You cops or something?!”

At the others increased tone, Geordi winced. Oh ouch, he hated having people just scream in his face. So loud…

Geordi matched him in volume.

“Do I look like a cop to you?!”

“Pigs can look like anything these days.” The largest of the three snarled back. Boring down into him with his gaze still.

He wasn’t known for his physical prowess but he did have what he could barely recall from his combat training. Remembering Worf’s Mok'Bara classes from back in the day went a long way too. He could hold his own. Or at the very least, try to. Geordi didn’t let fear over take him. He waited for the right moment before channeling his upper body strength into the flow of fluid movement. He pulled his arms back in a bend before jettisoning his palms forward. Like a harsh wave's momentum coming to shore, he attempted to push the man backwards.

It worked, he made the guy let go and stagger back. Not much staggering but he was shocked he’d managed that without having to try something more. He felt very solidly built. Geordi had to regain his footing as well now that his heels were touching the ground again.

“All this for a cold one and a place to relax” he sighed, straightening his clothes back out. “ Look, I’m not a cop. Neither is my friend here. You asked for honesty, I gave it to you. What’s next? Do I have to answer a riddle or something?”

Alright, maybe he was laying it on a little thick but technically, though he was not indeed a cop…his Starfleet status did make him military. He felt he needed to go above and beyond to seem convincingly old world civilian. 

It didn’t seem to work.

Once he recouped his stability, the bouncer began to fit Geordi with an Icy glare. Unhurriedly, he began to advance on the two of them again.

Data took a step forward, now standing slightly in front of Geordi but still to his side.

After doing a sweep of the person antagonizing them both deciding that he was a threat, Data leaned over and whispered into Geordi’s ear “ I believe can take him.” 

“Try me, highlighter stick.” this stranger taunted immediately in a dead pan. Rolling the sleeves of his white button up on each side. Either he’d over heard him, or just didn’t like the look Data was giving him. Because once he was upon them, he was looking down his nose at Data like he was an inch worm breaking earth after a rainstorm. Hand’s prepared into fists.

Data turned his attention back to the man and tilted his head. Mentally exploring his options before going with a common denominator. 

Before the engineer knew it, his team mate was taking a step forward towards the muscular man before them. Readied to engage in combat. His body in a wide stance and a partial lean forward as he prepared to either evade or become defensive. 

Geordi lunged forward between them quickly. Lifting his arms up and straight out on each side so he was almost physically holding the two apart by their chests. Shockingly he met no resistance.

“For one, uncalled for. Don’t talk to him that way.” Geordi challenged, playing peacekeeper while pointing an accusatory finger at their living breathing barrier wall.

He turned to Data. 

“And you, stop. It’s not necessary this time.” 

Now, back to this guy. He jutted his pointing finger into the middle of the supposed bouncers chest and went on passionately. Nostrils flaring for emphasis. 

“We’re just trying to get a drink, I don’t know what your damage is but if our money’s not welcome here for whatever reason, we’ll go somewhere else.” 

The tension of the trio’s little stand off persisted but did eventually ease off. Geordi turned around after putting his arms back down at his sides. His fist in a clench as he chewed the inside of his mouth. This was the first lead they’d had since the crash. They were losing time. Was he about to ruin it by making a bluff? He knew he was feeling risky but this was on a level he didn’t expect from himself. His face drawn and brows lowered, he looked up at Data. Giving his friend a gentle nudge he spoke at his normal volume again.

“Come on,” 

That was that. Data listened. They ambled away. Foot after foot. Geordi's feet felt like lead the further away he got. He worried the inside of his cheeks in a harsh knaw. He wanted to curse. That was it. He blew it. 

Soon after, a hand gently rubbed soothing circles into Geordi’s upper back as they trudged away. Data’s attempt at consoling him...he truly needed it after another fruitless attempt. Even if it wasn't boosting his spirits.

“Hey” a gruff voice called from behind him.

The bouncer?

The pair stopped in tandem. Not turning around until the large man yelled:

“You two friends of Dorothy?” 

Geordi raised a brow and pursed his lips. Dorothy? Was that the person who went inside with the reactor coil? Geordi didn’t think. He just acted. 

“Yes. You bet we are! Real good friends.” he looked up at Data expectantly. “Aren’t we?” 

Wide Canary eyes met his visor in consideration for nearly too long a time. 

In due coarse, Data spoke up too. 

“Yeah, totally!” 

Geordi nearly broke character to choke back a laugh but he held it together.

The leather clad stranger made a beckoning gesture with the repetitive bend of an outstretched arm. They both returned from whence they came. Back to the entrance door, looking up at this no longer so oppressive person as he spoke with resignation.

“Sorry about all that fella’s, we can never be too careful these days.” He took a step aside from the door. “go right on in.” 

As many poker games as he’d lost because of a faulty poker face, Geordi couldn’t believe they were getting a second chance. The two walked passed the threshold. The bouncer placed a hand on Data' shoulder to stop him. 

“Sorry about the highlighter comment man, I can get a little carried away.”

“I was not offended.” Data explained bluntly.

The large man exchanged looks between both of the secret commanders in front of him before speaking knowingly. Removing his hand from Data’s person.

“I get it. I’m protective of my boyfriend too.”

Geordi, who was actually several paces from the front door stilled. His mouth going dry. He whipped back around. 

“We’re not-...he’s not-!”

Data looked down at Geordi with one of his trade mark half smiles. 

“It is okay honey, we are in safe company.” he reassured, 

Geordi gawked at his companion dumbly. He had nothing. It was like someone opened all of the airlocks in the ship that was his body and the oxygen got sucked right from his lungs before he had time to prepare. 

A long arm looped to rest familiarly around Geordi’s neck, Data went on conversating with the bouncer “You did not apologize to Geordi for making fun of his size.”

Their new acquaintance snickered, this time genuinely. “sorry about that too. It was pretty grade school of me” 

“Yeah it was…” Geordi muttered, looking down and away. Embarrassed. Why was it so warm in here all of a sudden? Was it the people dancing on the dancefloor? 

Some how he knew that wasn’t it...

It was all he could do to try to keep his head. Momentary setback or not, they were in hot pursuit. He could not afford to become a blithering mess.

The two somehow managed to turn together in their physically attached state. They accompanied each other further inside the tavern. Geordi resumed his scan of the facility. There were...just so many people. This was a busy night. Nearly every stool was filled. The dance floor was packed. There was one shirtless bartender teetering around the place trying futaly to give everyone their orders and and attention. There were people sitting in booths, talking to one another. Leather. Leather pants, vests, jackets, hats. Mostly Men, some women, those somewhere else on the gender spectrum, and some outside of gender completely were present too he assumed. People breaking societal norms in comfortable contact with one another in this beautiful mix with the sound of Disco club classics floating about the place. The air is congenial and welcoming. The lighting was warm but subdued. The couples were-...

A gay bar. 

They were lead to the towns secret gay bar. This place wasn’t even on the maps he’d looked up.

He didn’t have the time to dwell on it. They had a coil to catch.

A subtle smolder beyond a strappy satchel caught his eye. Geordi followed it and there they were. That same grey hoodie. Sitting on a barstool at that same busy bar. Head in the middle of a revolution around the bar. Like they were looking for something. Or some one. Geordi could feel himself begin to question his next move. His heart thumping loudly. Their suspect was about to spot them.

Geordi felt a hand clasp his own. 

“Act natural” Data whispered in his ear. 

He was pulled out onto the dance floor. 

Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar was playing. A break from disco classics. 

Expertly, Data swept him into the sea of rhythmic bodies. Once they materialized in the crowd, a hand found his waist. A hand still clutched in the others. Geordi had to try his hardest not to fall all over himself because of just how swiftly they transitioned from standing close together ready for another altercation to dancing with one another. The pace of this song wasn’t the slowest either. He could rely some what on his waltzing slow dance skills. ‘Just go quicker’ he told himself. Smoothly, he fell into step with this friend. Encapsulated by the crowd. Hidden in plain sight as they both watched their mark. Taking turns depending on where they each were positioned as they turned about one another. The two in a constant subtle rotation to make this technique work. Sometimes Data and he were so close. Close enough to touch. Chest to chest and sometimes Data held him there. Which Geordi did not fight it. He was-...he knew he was on the job but he was enjoying this. He was enjoying letting Data lead him about in a sort of temperate quick step. Hips in a sway and arms sometimes finding one another. Hand’s grasping in a clasp to keep in contact. To keep together. Other times, finding oscillation in the free air. He’d only stepped on the others toes twice which was a feat. 

At one point, Geordi lifted their arms upwards and gave the Data a spin when the taller of the two found out what he wanted from him. Alright, he spun him twice. They weren’t the only ones showboating on a Friday night and he liked watching Data’s highly technical ballroom turns. Sue him. Afterwards, casting him outward then pulling him back to him again. The two coming together in a gentle crush.

This just felt-...this felt so right. There was so much brightness. So many colors. 

He peered over Data’s shoulder. His turn to monitor their subject through the gaps in the similarly gyrating forms around them coming up. They were talking to the bartender. Nursing a drink of some sort. Neither of them had seen their face yet. 

“How did you know?” he whispered, wonder tinting his voice, “Friend of Dorothy?” 

Data, looked down at Geordi for a time before he leaned in and spoke into his ear again.

Geordi’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“A friend of Dorothy is in referance to Judy Garland of ancient Hollywood and Wizard of Oz fame, who is known to have been a gay rights advocate during a time when it was extremely unpopular. Lgbtq+ people used the phrase ‘a friend of Dorothy’ to identify each other secretly before they could outwardly communicate their identities.” 

Geordi arched back so he could see the other mans face again. The two continuing to move to the beat. A warm smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah but...how did you know that? There’s no way you read that in one of those magazines you found.”

The taller of the two relinquished his hands from their tangle of Geordi’s. Resting them on the other man’s lightly sweaty cheeks instead. The engineer was all ears. The two gazing at each other in a way that lovers might. 

“I was unsure and decided to take chance on a hunch I developed. So I crossed checked my internal files on relevant pop culture references and records on historical figures before making an inference based on an assortment of facts.”

Geordi isolated the other man's quiet words from the cacophony sounds in the room and snorted. His hand’s lowered back to Data's shoulders. Data's hands migrated down his lower back to rest at his hips. 

“So... an impossibly advanced educated guess?” he pitched quietly.

“... You may call it that, yes.” 

Too soon the power vocals of Benatar came to an unfortunate end, the song being replaced by another synth rock ballad. The two adjusted their steps and cadence to match this new beat procession. It was Data’s turn to watch their target. 

In time, Geordi felt a subtle tap to his shoulder to the left side. 

He looked behind himself in that direction. 

“They are standing up from the bar,” Data informed, looking ahead. Tracking them with his eyes discretely. " and walking in the direction of the back exit door"

Back to reality. A shame really. Geordi was so captured. By all of the colors of him. By the softness of the knit jumper he'd chosen to wear tonight. By the gentleness of his touch in combination with the coordination of their dancing. What he was able to see and what he was allowed to feel beneath his finger tips in their foray of acting ‘natural’. 

He was afraid of what that meant.

Geordi turned around in the others arms steadily. 

“Let’s go”

Data let his body slide out of his grasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Chapter 5 is all done! Here are some notes:
> 
> Sloppy Joes were a popular dish in the 80’s apparently? So was frozen yogurt. Miami Vice was a popular detective show that ran from 1984-1990. Arotech is a company that makes military resources for various things, including rockets. It didn't open until 1990. Revell is a model making company that has been around since l971. My idea is that it's out of business in the 24th century. If you listen to Love is a Battlefield during their dance scene, please listen to the audio version and not the music video!
> 
> I’m pretty sure all of my other references are explained in the chapter. Feed back is welcome, I love it so much <3\. Thank you so much for reading so far and I hope you’re entertained enough to hang around! Expect the next chapter next Friday or Thursday!)


	6. Dorothy pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Geordi talk sex and sexuality. What inspires this conversation? What follows it? You’ll have to read to find out *trigger warning if sex talk is uncomfortable for any one. I will change the tags when necessary as things progress*

“Excuse us” Data said under his breath as they parted the crowd “Pardon me”. 

His eyes not leaving their target, he followed Geordi closely. So close he would have been walking on his heels if he was any closer. They were not making a straight shot, that would be too obvious. Geordi was leading them in a round about fashion. To the right of the crowd and still covered by dancers before going around the side. Geometriclly they made a one fouth circle around and through the dancers. Only truly advancing on the smuggler when said person reached the back door. The exit attempting to close after them. Geordi reached the back door thirty seconds later. Data thought back to their dance. When they watched this person’s interactions in the bar. Though he was unable to discern the contents of any conversations beyond a drink order and some casual human small talk, there was no form of physical exchange. Nothing that suggested familiarity. Additionally the reactor coil was still on their person. Still moving distinctly into the surrounding tree laden brush before they opened the door. The agility needed to accomplish such distance so quickly was...inhuman. Catching the door, Geordi swung it back open hastily. Probably expecting their trail to lead them to the altercation they both anticipated. 

His teammate lifted a hand in front of him. Palm spread and elbow bent. Signalling that he wanted him to hang back. Data trusted his judgment, staying put. The potential for any kind of ambush not leaving his thought process. His eyes bounced around dutifully. Ready for any hypothetical surprise. 

In his continued press forward, Geordi’s steps became more light. His speed slower. He must be onto something. Only to stop just behind a nearby tree. By the deliberate stealth of his approach, it became clear that feesibly their target was stationed there. Hiding. Awear they were caught and regrouping mentally for how to proceed. The wind blowing a gust of leaves about the air. 

Geordi brandished his stun set phasor and pointed it behind the trunk. Striking a reddied stance. 

“Data…” Geordi whispered, gaining his attention again. Slowly lowering his weapon as he stared at what ever was behind the tree he was so sure of. Reaching a hand forward he obtained something off the bark. Unlodging it from its fastened hold. 

The coil.

Data went on red alert. 

Geordi examined it with his visor, bringing it close to himself but not too close. 

“They were on to us…” he mused aloud “ or they wanted us to find it...or both.”

Agreed. If this was meant for them at all. Data pressed forward, in case he needed to knock this tech out of Geordi’s gloved hands. The possible motivations for the potential transaction they just thwarted flashing through his mind.

“Are you picking up anything that might be cause for concern?” 

“No...I wouldn’t be holding it if that was the case.” Geordi informed, squinting down at the compact apparatus. Turning it about in his hands. Examining it from all sides “The readings I’m getting are the same ones I’d get from a perfectly functional starship verified coil. No tampering or anything.”

Data watched as his friends brow pulled down. 

“I don’t feel right taking it, in case it’s not safe but.” Geordi continued about their conundrum, talking to himself as much as he was talking to Data “..I can’t just leave it for a civilian to find.” 

Data blinked and looked about the ground as he decided what to do. Where did he stand in this decision? He was sure the person they were following knew that they could not leave this twenty fourth century technology here unattended. Rather it was a threat or not. They would have no choice but to take it. This was the risk they took on when they became commanders was it not? Officers even. Taking on the responsibility to put their lives on the line for the sake of the vulnerable majority. Regardless of any...internal biases they may have. Deciding on their next form of action, he imputed a suggestion. 

“If your visor says that the coil is safe then we will have to trust it. It is rarely wrong.” 

Geordi, though in doubt, accepted. Tucking the coil away in the lining of his jacket. “We should go back to question the bartender and those who were sitting near to them.”

With a new goal in mind, they retraced their steps.

\-------

Re-entering Saint’s Tavern was a push through patrons to find a seat at the bar. Data was sure to verbalize his courteous statements of apology to anyone he mildly inconvenienced on the way. Looking forward to doing some more interacting with those around him. Parties and get togethers were always something he found positively stimulating. There was habitually so much to learn and so many people to watch. Truly fascinating. It would be especially so in an era that was not his own and an era he did not frequent. He and Geordi were unable to find two vacant seats but there was one open. Geordi turned it down after he offered it to him. Opting to stand behind him until he led their investigation else where. 

“Pour some sugar on me, why dont’cha” interjected a person who was previously sitting next to their target. They presented themselves with a friendly expression. Data started cataloging features in case they were important later. Caucasion. ‘Chiseled features’ a strong jawline and a chin that was dimpled. No facial hair but light brown straight hair. Medium length and chop layered. Like a lot of rock stars at the time. Judging by their nasolabial creases, they seemed to be Geordi’s age. Maybe slightly older. Their accent a combination of South Midland and East Coastal southern speech. Which seemed to be the norm in this region. They were speaking to Data. Who responded with curiosity to the sudden comment. Confused but curious. He did not have any sugar to pour. 

“Excuse me?”

The t-shirt and black leather pant wearer dawned a cheshire smile “That new jam by Deff Leopard? You haven’t heard it before?”

“I cannot say that I have yet, but I have great interest in music so I anticipate that I will be introduced to the song soon.” Data replied. He turned in this stranger's direction. Displaying welcoming body language.

“You’re missing out” they replied, taking a sip from their whiskey glass. Hands covered in numerous gaudy rings. “I like your makeup, getting ready for a gig or something?”

Data had to search his recollection banks. He could swear he heard this term ‘gig’ before...he found it. A musical engagement popularized by 1920’s jazz musicians. Throughout a majority of the 20th and 21st centuries, it was used currently as common slang to mean an engagement of any sort while retaining its original artistic connotations.

This person thought he was a musician. He supposed glam rock was popular at the time, a genera of style that emphasized the use of heavy, fantastical, and oftentimes flamboyant makeup to attend with the music played.

“I am not wearing make up for a gig,... I have a skin condition” Data disclosed “ it is not contagious” 

This outgoing person did not seem to let this mistake discourage their want for communication. 

“It looks good on you...here I was thinking another rocker moved into town. Got kinda excited.” 

“You were correct on one assumption. I am new in town.” Data replied with a spirit for inquiry. “You are a musician?” 

He was sure to observe this interaction distinctly. The utilization of a song lyric to express platonic interest and or open conversational rapport was an acceptable endeavour? Interesting.

“I guess you could call me that,” his new acquaintance replied, bewitched “my band does jam sessions here once a month If you’re interested. During our local’s show case. You should check it out, there are some pretty good acts other than ours” 

They held a hand out. 

“Name’s Earl by the way, and you?” 

Data looked at it before meeting it with his own. Griping it in a solid shake. 

“Data. I will keep your jam sessions in mind. They sound rad.” 

Earl smirked at him behind their whiskey glass. Ultimately, he was very interested in this ‘locals showcase’ but business was in the forefront of his mind. He could not afford to be ‘hung up’ on the reviting musical implications behind this future event that happened so long ago.

“I am looking for a friend, Earl. You might have seen them?” 

The punk alternative looking stranger showed further interest. The tassels on their suede jacket shifting as they crossed one leg over the other. Data went on. Trying to lie as efficiently and convincingly as he over heard Geordi doing while still keeping his ears open to his own conversation.

“They were shorter than I am, wearing a hoodie, gloves, and leather satchel bag. They were sitting here next to you just moments ago.”

This person did not break eye contact as they replied.

“I haven’t seen anyone that meets that description around here tonight” they said, tone apologetic. Transitioning to honeyed confidence after “I can keep a look out for them... but I must admit, it’s going to be hard to keep my eyes off of you instead.”

Data’s lips thinned, pulling downward as his back straightened.

“If I am too much of a distraction, I can distance myself from your person.” 

He turned around in search for where his friend was so he could rejoin his side to give this stranger the space required. Scanning the room he saw the other man at a distance from him down the line of seated and standing people at the bar. Geordi was off questioning the other civilian who was previously sitting on the other side of their unidentified subject. Wording his statement in a similar way to how Data had. Ultimately, it looked like he was not paying attention to what was going on at Data’s part of the bar.

“No, no, no- I meant-...” Earl began urgently, now that they thought Data would be leaving “It’s a small town. A guy gets used to the same ol’ faces. It’s nice to see some new ones. Especially one as nice as yours”

Data, now unsure how to carry this conversation, looked down. He became aware that he had nothing to do with his hands. 

A palpable silence swept over their exchange. With some volume raising to his auditory sensors, he was able to overhear that Geordi’s conversation partner informed him that they had not seen the person who he was referring to either. That was the third person in a row he had asked so far. Data’s conversation picked up where it left off. With his new acquaintance leaning into his elbow room, but not too much. 

“You in a hurry? To find this friend of yours.”

“Not a tremendous amount.” 

“...You interested?” 

Data looked over at the other again and puzzled.

“In what?” 

They continued, leaning bony elbows on the bar. Chin resting on fingers laced together. Data read the human equivalent of longing on their face. Earl proceeded with explanation. 

“A little ‘walk of shame’ without the shame. A ‘one night stand’ sans the standing...for the most part.” 

Data’s brow wrinkled. He...did not have any prior knowledge or experience logged on the definition of these slang terms. 

Geordi courteously ended his intel gathering with the person he was talking to at the time and walked back over to where Data was sitting. Trying to look disinterested in his friend’s conversation. His eyes only darted in it’s direction occasionally.

“In a good time, if you know what I mean.” the stranger disclosed, pulling out a wallet from their jacket pocket. Amongst the usual things kept in one like cards, a photograph, or some money, there was..something else tucked away. Earl showing it to Data to discreetly reveal a square packet sticking up from one of the inner pockets. Foil. The corner of It was peaking out just slightly. Enough to get Earl’s point across. 

A condom.

Earl went on. 

“I won’t lie, the song lyric I mentioned was more of an attempt at flirting with you than it was a recommendation.”

Suddenly, Data found himself unable to maintain this person’s fixed gaze again. So they were not attempting to express platonic interest, but romantic instead? He had been here before. And every time, he was unsure of what to do.

Geordi raised a brow. Suddenly unimpressed. 

Data blinked repeatedly. His body turning back in the direction of the bar. Body language becoming closed off. His eyes down and darting about. Searching for a response in his databanks and coming up ‘empty handed’. 

“...did I read the situation wrong?” Earl asked, tone insistent. They leaned in further, head in a slope over while trying to see Data’s expression “I didn’t take you for shy.”

“He’s not. You made him nervous.” Geordi intervened in a partial dead pan, “He’s not interested”

“I do not exper-....”

Data could not finish that statement. 

Geordi’s reappearance at Data’s side immediately stole Earls attention. The musician traveling wandering eyes up his form instead. Clearly, undefeated.

“Well now...you’re not half bad looking yourself.” 

Geordi’s eyes lowered at the others sultrily rasped words. A smirk on his face. A hand on his hip.

“You recover fast don’t you?”

“Don’t know, I guess we’ll find out.” Earl flashed a smarmy smirk back now that they met a match of wit. Speaking with an obviously cheeky lilt. “are you interested?” 

...did Geordi like this sort of forward interaction?

Data, though maintaining surveillance of the conversation going on between Geordi and this newcomer, he found himself also processing what just occurred. He was far from opposed to turning people down for Geordi when the other man was too nice to do so or was having a hard time with it. He offered before in other scenarios. This was the first time the other was offering such a service to him instead. Internally, Data struggled...how would Geordi read the conversation he just had? What he saw of it. He would not think he was interested in this person...would he? He was only being polite. 

“I don’t think my boyfriend would like that. We’re monogamous.” Geordi breathed

Earl matched his nonchalance with presumptuousness.

“He doesn’t let you have friends?”

“I wonder,” was Geordi’s curt reply before he tapped Data’s shoulder, speaking bluntly. “Can this person be my ‘friend’?” 

Data straightened, responding promptly now that he was suddenly no longer the fly on the wall that was this conversation. 

“I am surprised that you would ask me that, Geordi. Relationships of all types are a healthy, important, and essential part of socialization. In fact-”

Geordi then...made a face at him. Mouthing his name. What face was that? Data checked his internal logs. 

He was requesting ‘bad cop’. Or as they prefered calling it 'bad detective'. 

“Ah.” he returned, turning his attention to Earl. His gaze was unwavering. A frown set in place. “No, you may not.”

It would have been difficult for this person to become Geordi’s friend in the first place. They had not even gone so far as to asked his name yet...Any way, presenting this in character display of requested possessiveness seemed to be convincing enough to startle this person. 

Another thing startled them too. 

“Graduated to home wrecking this week, Earl?” interrupted the bartender, who reached their side of the counter. Wiping down a glass. 

Earl raised their hands as if they were being held in a stick up. “ I’m just having some fun. How was I supposed to know they’re dating?”

The mohawked youth glared across the counter.

“Have any more ‘fun’ and i’ll call Veeka in from outside to bounce you right on out of here, again.” 

Data and Geordi watched as Earl muttered something resentful under their breath and left their stool to go somewhere else in the tavern. Finding another group to mesh with. Geordi did not wait, he claimed the seat as his own no sooner than they left.

It was not so long before their turn with the bartenders attention came up. “Ignore Earl. Most of the eligible singles around here aren’t so Incorrigible...but they’re harmless for the most part.” The frazzled youth smiled at them politely and pulled out a pad with a pen. “ any way, what can I get for ya?” 

Geordi cut in this time.

“Actually, we were wondering if you knew where the person that was sitting here a second ago went? My partner and I were supposed to be meeting them here but we got here too late I guess...we wanted to see if we could catch them.” 

“What do they look like?” 

Geordi described them in the same way that Data had to that Earl character earlier and received a similarly vacant expression. Another admission of unknowing. Data found this perplexing. They were not outside that long and these were the same people that their suspect was talking to briefly or sitting next to. The bartender even went out of their way to ask some of the other people sitting at the bar around them as they handed drink orders out. Only to receive versions of no’s down the line both ways from those Geordi already asked and those he had not. They both left a nice tip as a thankyou for such kind efforts.

He was not truly stumped until they both exited the bar together. Out the front. To talk to the only other person who saw this person they were tailing. Geordi spinning the same tale he spun inside.

The bouncer, Veeka, said he had not seen any one enter before they had…

It was as if they chased a phantom. That which left no trace.  
\------

“There’s no way they’re all in on it…” Geordi proposed with discouragement, the crunch of freshly fallen leaves under his feet as they walked the length back through the forest. The coil in one of his hands now that no one was there to see it. He was holding it in a way that the exposed half of his fingers would not come in contact with the warm metal. His glove served as protection.

It was later now. Earlier. The mid morning hours. Immediately after their interrogations, they both decided to go back into the bar to talk to some people and test their reception. To see how well received their presence really was and gauge more reactions. Everyone seemed relatively friendly. Asking about them, inviting them to things, telling them about their own lives and other such neighborly things. He and Geordi had to come up with some elaborate story telling of their own to fit in naturally but it worked out in the end. The cordial air the place gave off upon entering was no fluke or falsification. Saint’s Tavern had the makings of and seemed to be a well meaning establishment. Data was anticipating the opposite but...he did his readings while they made their rounds about the place. The human’s vitals all showed truthfulness. No rapid heart beats, overactive exocrine glands, or other such things. Other than what was naturally occurring within each person not for reasons their questioning produced.

“I did not read anything out of the ordinary” Data explained. 

“Me neither.” his friend replied in agreement, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

It was windy. 3:42 Am. Leaves were cascading around them in a flurry on their way to the ground.

“I do have a theory.” Data interjected again. Waiting to speak until Geordi looked up at him “I believe somehow everyone who saw our unidentified subject had their memories erased.” 

It was no outlandish hypothesis. The 24th century had many advancements that this time period did not and it was not uncommon for even members of their crew to have to use some form of memory wipe device when upholding their oath of following the ‘the prime directive’. Dr. Crusher was the one sanctioned and qualified to use such a device most often. If the people who pilfered and destroyed the lab were from their century, which Data had a hunch that they were, it would not be unheard of. 

Geordi fit Data with a skeptical look. 

“The only tech my visor picked up was the coil. That’s not possib-...“ Then Geordi thought about it. He really thought about it. It was a minute and twenty seconds before he came to the same conclusion as Data had. “Ground breaking technology that cannot be detected even by my visor, you think that was one of things the engineers were working on down here.”

Geordi was speaking more to himself than to Data. Still working around the possibilities in his head. His hand leaving his face to rest in his pants pocket. The other hand followed. 

“You think the admiral sent me down here as a test subject?” he uttered bitterly. “ that's comforting…” 

“No, I do not believe it is as black and white as that” Data corrected, his tone softened “ Starfleet trusts your abilities and intellect. They knew based on your specific branches of knowledge that you would be the right fit for this project. The engineers stationed here were very excited to meet you. It is not uncommon to want to impress those who inspire us.”

“You think they wanted to impress me?”

“Are you not impressed?”

“Okay, you got me there... but I’d be more impressed if someone wasn’t using their tech against us.” Geordi let out a long winded sigh, speaking at the tail end of it “You know this means we either ran into one of the mass murders who ransacked the facility a week ago, or this whole thing was an inside job.”

Data nodded. Coming to the same conclusion too. He was satisfied with their outing for the day. More satisfied than he thought he would be. They knew more than they knew before. More than either of them expected to know.

Geordi proceeded to speak candidly. His tone shifted. It became more...troubled. Yet careful. 

“Are you alright? After that whole thing with Earl back there...” 

Data was pulled from his thoughts to perform a self evaluation. He ran an internal diagnostic. Relaying his finds.

“I am operating under optimal parameters.” he informed, brows in a furrow as he gave voice to his contemplations. “My interaction with Earl was...a lot to process and has left me with a few questions about the terminology that was used so I may avoid stimulating further confusion when it comes to the misinterpretation of my intentions in the future” 

Data could hear the frown in his friends voice as he replied. An attempt to console. 

“...sometimes people just want what they want and that has nothing to do with how you presented yourself.” Geordi paused 

The taller of the two was not so sure of that. He thought back to the event the two of them were recalling. If he was able to more accurately pick up on the intricacies of humanoid courting rituals and the like, he would not have been so susceptible. Then Geordi would not have had to see him flounder. He would not have had to veer from the mission to help him during what started as an intriguing turned befuddling conversation. Then he would not feel the need to overtly state:

“I would still appreciate guidance. I was not enticing Earl into a romantic conversation, nor was I interested in one. I want to understand...how I could have detected their desires earlier than I did.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself...” Geordi retorted with understanding “but alright, lay it on me, what do you want to know?”

“What is a ‘walk of shame’?” Data asked, his eyes downward and flitting back and forth as he tried to find the information again. As if it was already stored somewhere he just could not get to. Much like earlier. “And what is a ‘one night stand’”

“What?”

“Clarify: walk of shame and one night stand”

“I-it’s uh...well...um...I’m not-” Geordi tried to continue speaking with dignity and reclaim himself. “They’re both...related to human expressions of intimacy.”

Data considered this explanation for a time. Speaking with the wonder he always did when they breached a topic that he wanted to bridge his naivety over. This was technically in his field of study. So he felt a need to urge for more. 

“The mating habits of humans, like many species, has always fascinated me. I believe I would benefit from a further explanation. Do not spare any details, please. I am not so Innocent in these matters anymore, yet I quite enjoy the additional learning.” 

An unexpecting rock was idly kicked by Converse covered feet as Geordi proceeded. He gave a light shake of the head. Momentary disapproval of Data’s word choice he assumed.

“Innocence is a character trait... It’s not something that can be taken from you because you’ve had certain experiences....” He insisted in a mutter, proceeding into his next spiel. A thought provoking point. Data never heard it explained to him that way before. Was innocence a trait Geordi attributed to him?

Prior flusteredness seemed to subside somewhat as Geordi went on.

“A walk of shame is when someone spends the night with another but it’s an unexpected thing? Some form of sex happens... then one of them has to leave but they don’t have any clothes to change into. So they walk home in the same clothes as yesterday. Or worst case scenario, they have to go to work in them or another event.” Geordi gestured as he spoke. As much as he could with one free hand.

“Hm...a one night stand is when one person or both sleeps with another but doesn’t want to pursue anything further. Like a relationship or another sexual encounter.” 

Data blinked. He logged these definitions away as important knowledge.The definition was loose but he believed...he had experience with a ‘one night stand’. Potentially a ‘walk of shame’ too. 

He thought back to his hologram. The one he kept in his desk.

Tasha.

Geordi continued. 

“But both of these things are difficult to define because they also depend on the context of the encounter themselves. The people involved. Stuff like that” 

Data, kept his eyes on his friend. Though the man still would not look at him.

“I am...unsure why one would feel shame after a consensual sexual encounter. Rather they are forced to wear the same clothes afterwards or not.”

Geordi bit his lip. Thoughtful. Quiet…

It was a minute and twelve seconds before he could reply with further knowledge. 

“It’s different for everyone...maybe they wanted to get home before the other person woke up so they snuck out and felt shame having to do that. It could’ve been a drunken mistake on one or both of their parts. Or just...something that shouldn’t have happened for one reason or another.” 

That gave Data something to think about. He... always wondered if that was how Tasha saw him. Now he had a term for it. A drunken mistake. He would never know...and he could never talk to anyone about it. Secrets were meant to be kept. Upon recollection, now that he had more experience amongst humans...he knew sleeping with her when they were all ‘infected’ would fall into the wrong category. Though coherent enough to speak, she was still intoxicated...He should have said no. For her. He was wrong. But he was too tempted. To be wanted for who he was. For what he specifically could offer. By someone who he built up a bond with. Currently he had to live with the knowledge that he could potentially have hurt her...something he could never apologize to her for because of the truce he took at the time and the fact that she was ‘no longer with them’ now. 

‘This never happened…’

He did not know any better.

Now he did. Now he was learning.

Geordi went on with his lesson.

“Who knows...human history has a lot of problems with stigmatizing sex. Probably just as much as it has with what counts as concent...or inforceing the idea that there is only validity in a romantic relationship if both persons are having sex with eachother…” he trailed off at the end. 

“Is that the type of romantic relationship that you find desirable? One without sex?”

Data didn’t expect his question to still the other man in his spot. Temporarily. Their accompaniment of steps stalling in their joined advance through the dense underbrush. 

Alas, his friend found his footing again. Proceeding in his stride. Data followed suit. 

“What about you? You’ve never...talked about it really.” 

For the first time since the topic of terran intimacy practices came up, Geordi looked up at him and not at the ground like before. This time, it was time for Data to look up. Searching the stars while he searched for his words. He thought back to his failed past attempts at casual relationships and the serious one he attempted. The obstacles within each. He left others...dissatisfied for one reason or another. One of those reasons being his inability to be sexually enticed by them. Each having left him with shreds of self discovery in the wake of their rejection. 

“ I do not experience sexual attraction to people I do not know or have just met. It takes time, repeated sensory inputs, and camaraderie before I begin to experience it. And even then, it is quite rare. When it happens, it is very unique.” he looked down at Geordi then. His voice a swell with meaningful reassurance. “But I can live without sex. It is not so important to me.”

Which is one of the reasons why Data found it so surprising when people acted on that impulse where he was concerned. People he hardly knew. Their sexually based impulses. Usually he was just being approachable, and then someone ended up misinterpreting his sympathy for something it was not. It was...difficult. Sometimes it seemed as if that was a majority of what most people wanted him for. 

People other than their friends. 

“You keep saying people, not women.” Geordi cut in again. His comment unsure.

“Yes. I do.” Data admitted, maintaining eye contact. Contented to be pulled out of his own head. Data knew he was on the asexual spectrum. Bi-romantic demisexual seemed the most fitting label to describe him. How did he explain this effectively? 

“My sexuality and romantic leanings do not dictate an omission of compatibility based on any specific gender identity or lack thereof. It only limits attraction to those I share a deep, typically long lasting bond with.”

Geordi raised both eyebrows. His mouth hanging mildly agape. This momentary lapse taking up lengthy space in their conversation. The winds whistle becoming the loudest thing between them for a time.

“...You really are a friend of Dorothy...” he finally said, tone filled with awe.

“Does this fact bother you?”

“What?! No! Of course not!” Geordi exclaimed somehow in a quiet delivery “I’m the last person that would judge you for that. Not only as your best friend but as-...”

Again, Geordi looked away. Data could read an elevated heart rate and a raise in temperature emitting from him. The other became so lost in thought before he was unexpectedly trusted with another withheld secret.

“…I’ve always tried to do what was expected of me by making my parents proud. I dated the women my mom introduced me to, and tried to date the women on the ship...or ones I’d meet on Risa because I knew mom wanted me to get married and have a wife one day. I guess I want those things too... to get married I mean. Not to have a wife specifically...I could have a husband. ” 

Data’s eyes widened. 

Geordi went on.

“ I was just...limiting my dating pool. Because I wasn’t ready to face that part of me. My dad knows, I think...I just-...I wish Mom was still here, so I could tell her. So I could know how she felt about it.”

“She would be proud of you,” Data assured. Eyes still wide not only with fascination but with the weight of his friend's confession.

Geordi smiled, the same forlorn smile he saw so often lately.

“I just wish I could know that for sure, you know?” he paused “I never answered you, huh? Your relationship question.”

Data straightened. His shoulders became rigid. 

“You do not have to answer.” 

“No, it’s okay...who can I feel comfortable talking about this stuff with if it isn’t you, right?” Geordi reassured, scratching his stubbly beard as he let his thoughts reign free. “I have experienced sexual attraction before but it’s...hard to come by and as many dates as I’ve been on, it’s... just never gotten that far...if you know what I mean.” he shrugged. 

Data noted the reservation behind Geordi’s words. 

“Which is fine with me. I’ve always been sex favorable, I’m just not in a rush or anything. I’m still figuring myself out,” his friend concluded with confidence “ that’s what makes life so interesting right? Learning new things off and on until the day you die, even if the things you’re learning are about yourself... life would be kind of boring without that”

Data also noted the lubricant running to his face as he observed the moonlight cascade a glisten across the first uninhibited grin he saw on his friends face in an hour. 

He felt...attraction during his dance with Geordi in the tavern earlier that night. He felt attraction when he 'bought' him that frozen yogurt.

He felt attraction to him right now.

This was something he would keep to himself.

“Yes, It would be” 

\---------

6:43 am

After dropping off the coil in the clearing, they were soundly back inside the lab. Geordi was in one of his spread out lays on the bed. Visor taken off as he gathered the energy to shower. Data had not washed yet. Allowing his friend ‘first dibs’ whenever he was ready. He was perfectly content to sit in his chair and wait. They were both still in the clothes worn during their outing.

He was sketching in that empty hard bound notebook that he found three days ago. Graphite on weighted paper. The sensation of drawing on it had an interesting scratch to it even at high speeds. Today, he was drawing the various characters from the Wizard of Oz. Title and side characters from the book series and the film. Some recreated with the likeness of the actors they were portrayed by, some from his own attempts of visualisations independent of the movie. 

There were several Tinman’s. More so than any of the other characters.

At some point he realized he strayed in his depictions of those beloved characters to a drawing of Ira Graves. 

He found it an odd coincidence that this story’s relevance kept reappearing with importance in his life. Sometimes these references came with good experiences. Sometimes they came with bad. He found himself quietly humming the melody to the song he and Geordi danced to the night before. Data found that it...offset the arduousness that came with the subroutines that ran when he looked at or recalled his Grandfather’s likeness from his memory systems.

How many more times would the tales of Oz come into his life, he wondered.

He was not allowed to wonder for long.

Abruptly the facility shook. A boom sounding from above their heads as the ceiling of this underground lab vibrated with the aftershocks of what ever happened outside. Geordi, shot up. Stilled in surprise. Looking at him as if he was asking if he heard that too. Data dropped his pencil. 

Then another rickochet of sound boomed from above their heads. Each sounded distant yet...close enough. That meant one thing. Whatever or whoever accomplished this disturbance happened inside of the facilities forcefield. Data shot up. The book that was situated on his lap falling unceremoniously to the floor as he looked around the room. Waiting for the place to be brought to shaking again. Geordi scrambled for his visor. 

Geordi pushed himself back up. Going for his phaser on the nightstand. 

Data gripped his weapon from next to his chair. Looking up at the white plaster of the ceiling. As if he was waiting for something to hit just above them. How devastating the damage must be for them to hear it from underground. For them to feel it.

Geordi successfully ran to the bedroom door. Sliding a few centimeters on sock covered feet. Data followed more sturdily. His shoes were still on.

The two leaned against the door frame for cover for a moment or two, looking down the hall to the main entrance. Suspicious that someone was attempting to break in. The team mates stayed there for a time, waiting for something. Anything. More noise that would indicate if these thoughts were true. None came. So they braved the hallway with faint steps. Turning corners with phasers brandished until they made it back to the lab’s working computer. Taking the same steps as he was growing used to, Geordi got back into the forcefields system. 

“Nothing’s changed or tampered with, cloaking wise. It must still be up.” Geordi informed in hushed tones. Data was at the lab’s doorway. Waiting for trouble as he listened to him. 

Geordi then got into the security systems again. Expecting to see who ever was causing these disturbances to show up on camera. He checked each camera feed. The one that was close to the grass covered underground hatch that was used to climb down into the long hallway they had to reach before getting to the entrance. Nothing. Everything was still. 

Eventually Geordi did finally pick up on something.

“Come here for a sec” Data heard his friend whisper, gesturing him over. He did a double take of the door before doing just that. Data was looking over Geordi’s shoulder when he reached the computer. “Is it just me or does the smoke look like it’s coming from the clearing?”

“You are right” Data said as he gaped

Geordi shifted camera inputs, bringing up the one that is closest to the ship. Zooming as far as necessary to get a closer look. The ship was...on fire. What was left of it. The surrounding area affected. The grass around folded over and brown the closer to the ship that the greenery was. More pieces of the ship this way and that. Strewn amongst the previous shrapnel. Though they saw no one. No one attacking it or tampering with it. 

Data could not watch this any more. He walked back over to the lab exit door. “I am going to go outside to survey the area. I will take the emergency exit.” 

Geordi stood, following. “I’ll come with you”

He only made it five steps across the room before Data spoke with resilience “No, I am more durable. I will go myself.”

The look of utter terror that fell over Geordi’s face read in the sudden raise of goose bumps across his skin and an accelerated breathing rate.

“No- NO you might as well be made out of glass right now.” Geordi attempted to convince with certainty “Plus, you going out there alone could be exactly what they want, No. You go out there, we go together” 

“We have not seen any one, there might be no one out there” Data attempted to sooth “ If there is someone else out there, what makes you think they are after me?” 

Geordi’s face pinched. “You are an in-organic life form. One that qualifies as a machine...and they stole all of the twenty fourth century machines didn’t they?”

…

Oh.

This made him hesitate. Data’s expression washed over in concentration. He understood the threat now. His friends reasonable concerns. This threw him back into a headspace he did not...prefer being in. His fight or flight subroutines attempting to run. In overdrive.

Even so, he could not let the grounds above their heads go unsearched. The could not let that blaze keep going. Not while they were stationed here. Living on this land. 

“If your theory is correct, and there is someone out there, both of us either stay situated here until who ever is out there find a way to get in here, or I go outside and find out if we could be capable of coming to some kind of agreement, I do not see a reason to put your life in jeopardy by bringing you along when we do not know these people’s motivations. If I am who they want, then I am who they could prefer to see.”

“ Gracious Data, save yourself for once!” Geordi insisted passionately, pointing downward in a frustrated jut. “I didn’t want to pull rank...I really didn’t but I’m speaking as acting Captain of this mission. You are NOT going out there alone. That is an order.” 

Then there was a sound. Like someone overloaded a circuit breaker to max velocity. It was the computer. The security camera feed taking over into full screen completely independent of itself. Neither of them were in control. 

Geordi turned his head to observe. Data looked passed Geordi to see the display. 

There was the figure. Dawned in last night's attire. Their unidentified subject. Standing in front of the flames, looking straight into the security camera feed. Facing forward. The hood no longer obstructing view. Data was transfixed. At their face. It was blank. Not as in expressively but their whole visage was an ever changing blur. A constant shifting greyish haze. Like it was in constant motion. The layer underneath the thick muddle were...eyes. Lips. Noses. Always changing and never in the same combination. Bone structures that encapsulated these features in a shifting legion. All in this warm grey scale.

They had a sign in one hand. Virtual text displayed on the screen. The coil in the other. 

"Interesting choice, using your real names at Saint's"

Both commanders stood there dumb founded. Data first, feeling the effects of self blame on his neural net.

He disclosed Geordi's name first when they entered the bar. Did that little detail truly give them away? Or were they trying to get them off of their trail? Data would extrapolate on that later.

"We know you are in there, La Forge. Android.” it read. Each sentence going by in a scroll. 

“You may have the lab. You may keep your ship. You may do whatever you want, but you must stop looking for the invention. You must stop looking for us. There will be no deposit. ” 

They lifted an arm straight up. Coil in hand. Data had his answer. They were counting on them protecting the civilians by bringing it back here. 

They were counting on delivering this message. 

The scroll went on.

“If you do not do what I’ve said here, we will know.”

His team mate turned back to Data. Data regarded him, ready to hear him out heedfully.

“We have no intention of hurting anyone if we don’t have to” was Geordi’s attempted diplomacy. Though fearful, he found the ability to summon calm for this exchange. “Let’s talk about this before either of us do anything ras-”

Data heard a click.

Geordi dropped right were he stood. A very apparent electrical current passing through his optical device. His face in a grimace as he grasped at his visor. Pulling at it with disparity. The scrape of nails against metal becoming the only thing that Data could focus on as he watched the other attempt to release it from his sensors. Failing. 

“Stop…” Data started, not even sure if they could hear them “We understand your request. Stop.” 

Whimpering. More clawing. They would not stop.

Data dashed to Geordi’s side, falling to his knees. Trying to help the other in his endeavour. Hand’s cautious of breaking the sensors that were attached at Geordi’s temples. To his brain. He was in very precise control of his strength as he helped the other pull to no avail. Data gazing down at him helplessly as he writhed. 

In the corner of an eye, he saw the sign change. 

“Do you understand, Android?”

“Yes.” he replied quickly. Looking up at the screen.

“Do you really?” 

“I-” 

Click

He squeezed his eyes closed. Removing his hands from Geordi’s person for precautions sake. Data’s head twitched to the side. What an odd sensation. As if some miniscule creature was crawling over every one of his circuits. Humans might describe the feeling as a tingle. Similar to lying in a bed of ants. As the amount of metaphorical creatures grew, this sensation developed into a sting. Which soon developed into-

His body flinched. His processes were...going too fast... Interference. Powerserge. Overload. His verbal processes shut down. Auditory processing shut down. Everything- shut down over ride- commenced. Reboot in- Shut down override failure. Back up: failure. Restart: failure. Warning: Radioactive Interference. Verbal communications systems compromised. Critical. Critical. 

Geordi, curled into the fetal position. Visor still sparking. He yelled in anguish “You heard the man?! We get it!” 

So many subroutines...compromised… what can…

Data started crawling. Dragging himself laboriously across the floor passed his friends position and back over to the computer. No longer in control of his lower mobility processors. He would lose the upper ones in ten seconds.

9

The chair, he had to get back to the chair.

8,7

A strong grip on one of the chair legs, he dragged himself upwards. Throwing himself, into the seat in this unsteady drape. He only needed leverage. Minor bodily support so he could reach.

6

He opened Geordi’s coding consoles, finding the ones that corresponded with searching for the lab’s attackers and for finding out what the invention was. 

Geordi managed to hear in his roll about the ground. What vision he had compromised since the visor malfunction. He guessed from context clues what his teammate was about to do. 

“Data” he tried, body shaking, voice desperate “Those could be the only keys to getting back home now!” 

5,4

Data typed. He typed an encrypted code into them at the fullest speed he could manage. 

3,  
Geordi outstretched from his position on the floor. Reaching a hand and arm out in his direction from his position behind him.

“Data wait!”

2,

He did not. 

1,

Optical inputs: shutdown.  
Systems shut down in 5, 4, 3-

The text on the strangers screen changed one last time.

“Enjoy your stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Notes: 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' was released in early September 1987, two weeks before this story takes place. It's known for being one of the more provocative songs at the time. 
> 
> I wanted to let those who are reading know that I am having computer troubles and the only way I’m able to write currently is to borrow a computer which I can only use for certain amounts of time each day. I finished this chapter by the skin of my teeth. The goal is to continue with weekly updates, but if my next update is a few days behind, you all know why. Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope even though my next post might be a few days late that those who are reading will bare with me. Everyone's comments make me smile so much and are so encouraging. They pushed me through during this difficult time and are the biggest reason why I worked so hard to get this done on schedule regardless, Thank you!! Again, I love the feed back so don’t be shy :). 
> 
> Please, take care of yourselves! )


	7. Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi and Data have a hard time after the attack. What are the Enterprise crew getting up to while the boys are stranded?

Silence.

Geordi’s visor was no longer sparking with the brightness of an arctic torch. The security videos full screen view of the clearing collapsed back to the multi visual view he was looking at before. The suspect that was just relaying their terms and conditions behind the backbone of a very painful ultimatum? It was as if it hadn’t happened. Like they were never there.

To the computer he meant. Not to Geordi. He wasn’t completely out the dark just yet. His vision hadn’t restored instantaneously. This was no fault of his visor, which immediately started working normally again once what ever was causing it’s malfunction ceased. It was his organic parts that was causing the delay. The human bits. His head was absolutely thrashing. There was something making the usually pristine feed come in...blurry. Disjointed. Shakey. Like there was low signal between his sensors and the visor itself.

That would have to wait. 

He had to check on Data.

He could make out enough to tell the other man was slumped over the computer chair. Unmoving. He heard the hefty and hard sound of his collapse just after the computer restarted itself. Or should he say, before their antagonizer restarted it from where they stood in front of their burning ship. Geordi had no interest in the screen right now. Just in bringing his sore limbs to an unsteady stand. He had to take a second to stable himself before he walked over to the chair. Over to his friend. Brows in a dip. 

“Data?” he called under his breath, kneeling down. Heart still racing, he could feel a cold sweat developing too. There was no reply. It was like the crash all over again. Geordi could feel himself shaking. He would try one idea before he let himself begin to panic. Gingerly, he placed a hand on Data’s back. Feeling around for a rim of plush knit and lifted. Revealing the barrier that was a rustled undershirt underneath. He lifted that too. He needed to get to his power button. Which was located in the center of his back in a very obvious way. Discovering it, he reached in and pulled the corresponding switch…

There was only a short delay before Data’s upper body jerked. His foot and legs twitched. 

“Geordi?” Data said with a start. His first reaction upon being brought online. 

The man in question let out the shuddery breath he knew he was holding. 

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Geordi, moved out of the way, giving the other space. Heard the others mechanics working quietly as he pushed himself up from the seat from which he lay. Data using the head of the chair as support to bring himself to standing up again. 

He rose from his kneel. Watching in case he was needed to intervene or help. Ultimately, his help wasn’t needed. The other man's movement was as deliberate and refined as it usually was. 

Data turned to him. “Are you alright?” he voiced in his specific tone of urgency. They weren’t far from each other so all Data had to take was one step towards him to be closer than arms length. He reached a hand out, It’s destination, the side of his visor. 

Geordi flinched and he took a step backwards.

“D-don’t uh…” he uttered inhibitedly after avoiding contact from the reach. “Don’t touch me right now, okay?”

Abruptly, he turned to walk away. Over to the tricorder amalgamation he’d created. Sorting out the cording and readying it for use. 

His team mate did not verbally respond. Merely watched him from where he stood. Geordi figured it was time he explained himself.

“That was the same thing that happened to your systems before the crash wasn’t it?”

“Yes...I detected an identical radioactive interference reading.”

Geordi nodded, walking over to his computer chair and pulling it out for his friend. He gestured to it with an open palm. 

“Have a seat?” he asked, some concern seeping through “I want to run another manual diagnostic, if you don’t mind.” 

Data allowed him. Turning to walk back to the chair and sitting down without a hint of complaint. Geordi moved the others hair out of the way so he could release the access panel to his positronic net. Lifting the sheet of secured metal, he plugged the tricorder in and watched the screen light up with readings. Eyes squinting, fighting against the unfocus, he took in the information. 

None of Data’s wiring was severed. His neural net was still functioning. Other than what he hoped was only the faulty bulb, he’d discovered earlier that week, everything checked out. 

He looked over the readings again so he could be certain. Better safe than sorry.

“They’re turning you off from a distance.” he delivered quietly. “The interference doesn’t seem to have any side effects but at least now we know who it’s coming from.” 

Geordi was holding it together for his friends sake but those facts didn’t ease his worries completely. They didn’t shift his earlier suspicions. 

Because why would they hurt someone that they had use for later? Really hurt them? Of coarse they were ‘only’ turning him off…Something he knew for Data was traumatizing but to them probably meant nothing but convenience. 

“Did you experience anything else? ” Geordi urged, “Feel anything? I’m just trying to be thorough...”

“No. I did not.” Data promptly replied.

Tenderly, he disconnected the cord. Placing the tricorder on the table next to the computer. He refastened Data’s access pannel. Geordi took him at his word. 

Now that he had that taken care of, he looked back to the computer screen. Which was standing at full power and had recalled its last state of use. The security display screens. The two friends found themselves looking at the video display that showed the clearing. The remnants of their ship was no longer ablaze. This must have been their attackers doing. He would need to get closer to it to know just how much damage he was looking at here. Find some hot zones, whatever could indicate the worst damage. He almost didn’t want to see the state of the warp core at this point. The thing was probably on its last legs. 

“Did I hurt you?” Data tried to interrupt his chain of thought but Geordi didn’t look at him. He just hit the zoom in on the screen to see what he could see from the monitor. Switching from camera to camera. Data's voice blending in with the elevated ambeance. Their assailant was gone, having disappeared the same way they entered. Like some kind of way too technologically adept cloud of smoke. It was...insulting. He felt insulted. He’d assumed the computer was tapped from the get go but how did they get passed the forcefield? Twice?

Further more the coil was gone…

Geordi glared at the screen. Hitting rewind, replaying the scene over and over again. 

Data spoke again. Also watching the display from his seated position. “When I was trying to help you take your visor off.”

Geordi noticed something. Something about the inner mechanisms that his visor faintly picked up when ever he heard that ‘click’ sound replay. He replayed it again.

“Geordi?”

Finally, he heard him. 

“Yeah?”

“Did you hear me? I can repeat myself if you did not.”

“Sure, I’d appreciate that.” 

“I said: Did I hurt you? When I was trying to help you take your visor off.”

“No, of course not.” he mumbled his reply to Data’s restated question, trailing off at the end. 

The one still seated turned his attention to Geordi then, away from the topic of their joint observation. Watching him speak.

“That’s where the interference came from, what took out my visor.” he clenched his jaw “Figures...the coil wasn’t standard issue like I thought.” 

Looks like their tech wasn’t completely visor proof after all. When it was working how they designed it to. What was it connected to? What was making it respond to their demands? To think he’d let a clue of chief importance slip from his hands...

“We should check your visor for abnormalities” Data chimed in, still looking over at the other.

“We’ll have to play it by ear...I hardly have the means here.” Geordi uttered. “For now, It’s fully operational.” 

Lazily, he unbent and stood upright. Stretching his back with raised hands and arms. Then stretching his arms across his chest. He was trying to ease some of his body's new found tension. It wasn’t really working.

“Come on, we were getting ready to take turns showering weren’t we?” 

Data’s head tilted, dawning a questioning countenance. “Yes, we were.”

“Let’s try to do that? I’m exhausted.”

\--------

The metal floor was cold against the thin cotton of his socks. Chilling deeply into the pads of his feet. Each step felt like he was moseying on Ice. When he and Data got back in their chosen quarters, Geordi did something that earned a confused look from him. Their respective showers would have to wait. He walked over near the lounge chair his friend usually made a habit of sitting in and lifted the discarded book from the floor. The one that the other was just drawing in. He stopped to see what he could see of his friend's artwork before he turned to the very next free page. Nextly, he picked up the pencil laying next to it.

Data opened his mouth to speak, still standing near the entrance of the room but Geordi placed an index finger against his lips vertically to signify he wanted him to be quiet. It was a signal that they used in the field sometimes on missions.

He got it. 

Coming over to sit down on the edge of the bed, Geordi started writing. Hard. Once done with his note, he ran a finger over it lightly. Trying to be sure every letter was in the right place. Every T crossed passibly and every I dotted. Reading words on a screen was easier for him than hand written ones. Typing was easier than writing. He didn’t hand write things often, and when he did it was typically for Data anyway so he wasn’t too sure why he felt self conscious of his penmanship all of a sudden...he handed the note to Data. 

His note said:

“I don’t trust that we aren’t being listened in on from only the lab computer so I thought communicating this way would be the most secretive for now. Good job out there, you bought us extra time! I think we were pretty convincing, don’t you? Let’s take it easy for a few days. I’ll focus on the ship and trying to regain contact. You keep up your room searches. I’d appreciate your help on my side of things as well when you can spare it. When the time is right, we can figure out a way to get around their monitoring and hack back in. How difficult is it to get past your encryptions? Could you write down the passcodes so we’ll have a hard copy?” 

Though he did not sit next to him, Data did cross over to stand near. Geordi watched his friend read as he looked down into the little book. Hearing dexterous fingers gripping the available writing tool, he watched them too. His reply was taking some time, he hadn’t started writing back yet. The engineer wondered if his hand writing was particularly terrible right now… he could hardly keep his hands from shaking. 

Eventually, Data did write back. His calligraphy as elegant as usual. 

“As always, your praise on my performance(s) is not lost on me but unfortunately I must reveal that I was not performing in the traditional sense. That was not an act you witnessed but an authentic reaction. To answer your questions, getting into my encryptions would prove particularly problematic and I can not provide the passcodes to make the process easier.” 

Geordi read the words carefully. He re-read them. Writing back with a wavering grip.

“Why not?”

He handed the book back to Data, who yet again hesitated before writing back.

“I did not encrypt any pass codes and intentionally chose encryptions that would be nearly impossible to break back into. Even where I am concerned.”

Data handed the book back to him. Geordi read it. A few times. He had to be sure that he was interpreting this right. The feel of drawing paper against his fingers became too unbearable to write back on. Instead his voice rang out with this quiet exasperation. So much for his want to keep secrets.

“You’re telling me that you blocked my consoles out with codes that even you can’t break?”

“Technically, yes.” his team mate replied plainly. Outloud. At a volume that matched his.

After putting the little notebook down on the bed next to him and closing the pencil inside it like it was a place keeper, Geordi took his visor off. This conversation took a turn that was doing a number on him. He held the seeing aid in his hand as he gripped his temples and rested his head in his palm. 

“I can’t-...I can’t believe this” he whispered fraily, hardly audible.

Data heard him of coarse. 

“I am not sure why not.” he explained, voice still lowered. “We were in a dire situation. My systems were shutting down one by one and your physical wellbeing, one could argue, your life was in question. Choosing an easily breakable code would not have been suitable. I thought it wise to actually follow our subjects request to completion. ” 

“You just-...” Geordi whispered with some edge in to his palm. His leg in this agitated jump. “... you did that without consulting me at all... I understand encrypting my consoles to buy us some extra time and get them off our backs but...encrypting them without fail safe codes?” 

Data straightened. Looking down at him with concern. Eyes flitting over to the forgotten sketch book before they fell back to his troubled companion.

“Were we not supposed to be passing notes? To secure the secrecy of this information?”

“Forget the notes.” Geordi ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Very well.” he returned. Still standing close to the bed stiffly as his brows pulled together. “I did what I thought would be best. I do not think it is a good idea to pursue them at the cost of your life. It is better to cut our losses and regroup with the Enterprise. These people have an unpredictable upper hand and we are a two person team. Our percentage of success is severely low without backup. I would surmise it has dropped to 9.7% out of 100%.”

Geordi had to take a moment. He really had to. 

“I know you’re used to being in charge on missions more often than not when Commander Riker or Captain Picard aren’t around but-...” Then it hit him, he couldn’t contain it any more. He was looking daggers up at the space where he knew Data was standing. Where he heard his voice coming from. His own voice raised as a side effect of the emotion he’d been trying so hard to keep inside. “How can we work together if you make such massive decisions for us without consulting me at all?”

“I do not question your judgements or commands as Captain.” 

His senses were over worked, his brain hardly had the energy to process anything around him. Everything physically hurt. Lights, sounds, clothes, the blankets beneath him, everything was too much. He needed to regulate. 

Geordi shot up to standing. 

“You nearly stormed out of here ten minuets ago because you were so set on surveying the area alone and putting your own life in danger instead of following direct orders!”

Data took the time to let his words sink in before proceeding.

“...May I speak candidly, Sir?”

Geordi’s brows raised. 

Was that...spite he heard? Somewhere behind that measured tone Data always used...

“Go ahead, I’m not gonna stop you.” Geordi retorted resentfully. 

“If you were not so set on tampering with the aspects of your search that we were asked to omit sooner rather than later and potentially behind my back, then we would not be having this argument.” Data took a pause “What do you expect to gain by rekindling your search so soon? Several days is not enough time to mislead them from our continued interest. This being the case, did you believe you could get into their servers before they have a chance to find out, even without my encryptions in your way? With how things have been progressing lately, you are more likely to get yourself killed before completing this mission. Not in the service of completing it.”

Geordi brought his arms into a tight cross over his chest. 

“Am I not allowed to decide if I want to put my life on the line for the sake of our mission?”

“Am I not allowed the same agency?” 

Alright...fair point. What else didn’t he like about what the other said?

Oh yeah. All of it.

“You’re just making assumptions about my character now.”

“Was I incorrect?” 

Geordi opened and closed his mouth several times. Determined to come up with something to properly debate what was said. He had no such strong argument. It would be awe inspiring how predictable Data found him if it wasn’t making him feel like he was being bested at every turn. Instead, he threw his hands up in frustration. Giving up the ghost that was his dignity. 

“...What if we could have found a way around their surveillance...what if we could have talked our way out of it?” he began to pace back and forth. Speaking the whole time “They have so much technology...if we could have found a way to them, figured out more about them, we could find more tech from our time that’s actually compatable to get out of here... for repairing things...or you if you ever need it. You just blocked out so many options!”

He started walking the length of the room even faster as he raved. 

“You understand what this means?! We might never get back home now. We could never get to see our friends again, my family…Do you know how much of a long shot repairing our ship is? How nearly unfeasible it might be to contact our crew when they're-...who knows where?! Hell, we could have to live through World War III!”

His teammate brow furrowed. 

“You are being understandably irrational.” Data corrected “ and chronologically speaking, the nuclear war does not officially begin until 2026. Though possible, it is highly unlikely that with this time periods medical accommodations, you will live to see it if perchance we are still here by that time. If you do live to see it, we will face that bridge together when we get there.”

Geordi felt this sudden figurative punch to his gut. Ouch…that one really hurt. He was counting on him dieing before he reached seventy nine? Presumptuous really...and if not they would face it together? Was that supposed to make him feel better? It was a hollow promise when he didn’t want to face it at all! Sure, one rarely got to choose their own demise but...atom bombs weren’t something he ever thought he would have to be fearful of. Particularly at an age he would be so frail that he doubted he could run at long distances. It was a dooms day scenario. His friend was saying he was being irrational over what was nearly Earth's annihilation by mankind's own hubris. Data was honest to his core. It was always something that he could count on. Even about things that might affect him negatively. This was one of those times but given the context of this quarrel they were having, his ability to be patient with his tactlessness was unattainable. Geordi stopped his pacing. Turning to face Data from across the room. His delivery accusatory. 

“And the social turmoil that leads up to it? Political? The bullshit going on now? I’ll live to see that... Do you know what’s going on out there?!” he projected “Irrational?! Sure, I’m being irrational! If that's what you think, I'll accept that. I’m horrified. This isn’t the holodeck, you can't just...programe things out and sanitize it. So blame me for being a little irrational!” 

Turning his back to him he spat out an embittered dig.

“but how would you really understand that anyway.”

There was a beat 

He heard the sound of rubber meagerly tap against metal. Data had taken a step forward. 

“Geordi...” his tone came out subdued. Softer than it had been when he was speaking with his typical inside voice. 

Geordi hardly recognized the consideration. Everything was so damned loud right now, the taller of the two might as well have been shouting. 

“No. Don’t ‘Geordi’ me right now. Don't.” Geordi shook his head, his tone hushing. “Do you still have your room key?”

“...Yes I do”

He turned around to face him again. Holding his hand out, palm open.

“Great. Where is it? I need to go be alone for a while.”

Data’s brow wrinkled in conflict before he reached into his striped pants pocket. Pulling the key card out and crossing over to where he was in the room. For a moment, he held the little plastic reader to himself tightly. Like it was precious to him. Geordi did not notice this. Eventually he held it in his direction. 

“I can go to the other room. So you do not have to.” Data eased. 

Geordi took the key from the others hand in a determined grab

“I don’t need any more decisions made for me today.” 

After attaching his visor back onto his sensors, because he didn’t have the layout of this place memorized just yet, he stormed out of the room. Got to next door with the key card then realized with anxiety inducing embarrassment that he had to go back…

He didn’t dwell on it. The sinking feeling would only fester. He turned right around, walked back into the room. Right past Data. Only staying long enough to go over to the closet to get himself something comfortable to change into after his shower. Then to the bathroom to scrounge up some personal effects. He wasn’t thinking very hard about what he grabbed. He wasn’t able to. Then he walked out. For real this time. Walking next door. The door sliding open to give him access once the electronic key was recognized and sliding shut behind him. 

From the inside he could hear the sound of the door to the other room closing too. 

It felt like he could hear everything in this aweful mash together. The hum of the electronic wiring coming from the shower. The lull coming from the lights. The air conditioning in it’s continual huffing blow. He dumped everything he had onto the bed covers. To get it all out of his hands. Staring down at it, he tried to make sence of the warbled combination of overlapping information. He couldn’t get what was once a soft and comforting hug of fabric off fast enough. His jacket ending up close to the pool of nonsense on the tidy white sheets before him. Gloves too. He was relieved to be free of the prickly constriction they were pressing into his skin. 

His head was swimming. Breaths taken in a shallow repetition. Come on Laforge, you only have to make it to the shower. Then you can take your clothes off and just...be free of the rub for a while. 

Yet, could he even stand to be in the shower right now? Could he handle any more deafening sounds? Any new sudden smells? Crestfallen, he gazed at the bathroom door.

Hardly conscious of his own actions, he found himself sinking down. Falling into this untethered sit. He took his visor off, he couldn’t stand it any more. He needed to see nothing for a while. And once the darkness returned, he rocked. To and fro. Trying to calm himself down. Both hands finding his face again to cover it. 

Keeping the tears from falling. Freely. They spilled from him regardless. Settling beneath him in a chilled pool. 

\-----------

It took some doing and micromanaging on the big three’s part but the war was won. Deanna’s predictions came true. Their unexpected space battle behind them. The distraction kept them from carrying out their half of the mission. They were unable to pass through the portal after their escort team. They had arrived on time. With about a minute left. Quite a few of those enemy ships did as well and were poised to pass right through the tare behind them if they followed through. So they didn’t. They remained effective cover for their commander's craft instead. Took down hostil after hostil until there was but one left and it too met a similar fate. He did not like resorting to immediate violence but...what else was he to do when none of them would answer his hails. Commander Riker agreed that might be the best action in this case. Deanna did as well. Over all, the damage brought their ship down to auxiliary power at the end of it but Jean-Luc didn’t regret his decision. He hadn’t seen another alternative. 

“Two Laforge’s, missing in action...It’s going to be a hard file to log” Admiral Haftel lamented over the view screen. “Starfleet keeps losing it’s finest.”

Now here he sat. Days later. They’d just left space dock after the necessary repairs to the new Enterprise. He was still getting used to this vessel. She still felt forign to him. 

“I wouldn’t count them out so soon.” Picard said, he was sitting in his ready room. Steam flowing from his cup of Earl Grey that was sitting idly at his desk. He was looking up at the screen that projected his superior officers face. “There is still a chance that both Commander Laforge and Commander Data are out there attempting to carry out your orders.”

There was a sudden halt in their conversation that filled the captain with uneasy anticipation. They gray haired elite stared back at him with pity.

“I’m aware the paperwork is going to be very painful for you this time around, Picard but it’s already been a business week, the tare is closed, and no one has been able to get in contact with them for days.” the man said, leaning back in his chair. “ You know the odds of retrieving personnel on missions like this when something goes wrong. Worm holes, vortexes, tares...it’s all the same statistically and I’d rather not waste more officers on a lost cause.”

The captain maintained an air of dignity as he felt like he was all but begging. Staring into the moving portrait he went on convincingly. Did he have any specific ammunition he could use for motivation in this case?

“You have expressed interest in Commander Data in the past.” he started. He’d found ammunition “...don’t you think it’ll be worth while to attempt a rescue for his sake? He is one of a kind and It was you who said that he was still developing all those years ago. Does he not deserve a chance to develop even more?... I’m sure we would secure commander Laforge in the process.” 

He wasn’t sure what but he’d compromised a nerve somewhere. He could hear it in how cautiously the Vise Admiral answered his response.

“I don’t pick favorites... Commander Data and I have our past and I am regretful for the events that transpired, but I must treat them both equally, cyberneticist or not.” 

His worry lines deepend. Picard tried again. He had to try. This was very off the book for him. To go against protocol. He knew being Captain meant taking on the risk of losing those in his charge and acting accordingly. The tare was closed. Neither of his commanders returned and the area where the anomaly previously was, was being monitored around the clock. They missed their chance. They both had. Captains were supposed to write this off, inform the family, schedule the funeral, say their spiritual goodbyes, do the paper work. Move on...but he couldn’t.

Not this time. Not yet.

“Before Commander Data left he informed us that another time distortion will open up in six months time. I do not see why we could not make another attempt to retrieve them then. If we miss that one, there is another opening up a year from now. There are still chances. I’ve had some of our Science officers and Commander Laforge’s assistant chief engineer looking in on the measurements. They can confirm these predictions.”

“Your newly appointed Chief Engineer you mean.”

Jean-Luc had to take a moment to maintain his stiff upper lip.

“My mistake,...if it is all the same to you, I trust their findings.” Picard started “The tare is stable. It always opens to the same time and place. You know that, that’s why you appointed your engineering team down there in the first place. Didn’t you visit occasionally to check the progress?”

“Yes I did.” Haftel informed, “ but I haven’t heard from them either.”

\-----------

“I hate this...” Deanna whispered. Her red lips in a bite between anxious teeth “I can feel how tense he is...things must not be going well”

She and Will were crowded outside of Captain Picards ready room. They weren’t as much listening in as they were waiting to hear the outcome of this expected conference call. This was to be the appointed time for the official debriefing. Geordi and Data were supposed to have returned by now and the completed logs were supposed to be turned in. Reports made and other such things. She was unnerved. She missed the emotional imprint that Geordi’s interactions left with her every day. She missed Data’s peacefulness and wonder in sessions. Out of sessions…It was like having to get used to Dr. Crushers absence when she left so long ago except more...finite. This felt like mourning. She couldn’t deny that the senior crew were so close that they were like family. Deanna was missing her spiritual siblings right now. She was worried they were lost for good...and she was worried that she would be barred from trying to find out what happened to them.

Will was leaning on the door near her, all but pressing his ear against it so he could hear the goings on. It wasn’t much use against soundproofed rooms but he couldn’t not try. Deanna was worried, He was worried. He knew that it was inadvisable to allow one’s emotional attachments to cloud your judgements. Particularly in a high ranking position. He couldn’t help it. The thought that they would have to turn away from a search and rescue for favor of another mission was hard enough. To think a rescue could be completely off the table if the higher ups had their say... 

“Hey,” he placed a large hand on Deanna's upper back. Positioned on top of and below her curly bistre brown locks. He patted gently. “We’ve got our following arguments all ready to go, it’s going to be fine.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Will” she responded, looking up at him “Not this time…” 

He was about to respond to her but the door he was leaning on swung open. In this comical spill, he nearly fell over. Instead he only stumbled, catching himself after the Captain took a step out of the way in mild shock.

“Taking a break from counseling to spy on my meeting?” Picard asked unequivocally, casting looks between both of them. 

“It’s my lunch break.” Deanna replied with immediate nervousness. “Will was walking with me to Ten Forward, isn’t that right?” 

Jean gave her this knowing look. He should’ve known. He didn’t have to be an empath so be able to see right through these two. “I see,” he turned to Will “Shouldn’t you be on the bridge, Number One?” 

The towering man’s resolve wavered as he decided what to go with. 

“I appointed the next in Command, Sir” he replied with seriousness “As important as my orders were, we are practically coasting and I needed a bathroom break. I figured I had the time to walk her on the way back.”

Will regained himself after his almost fall. His expression stead fast.

The Captain regarded his crew mates awful attempt with the shake of his head.

“Are those really the excuses you’re going with? I’m disappointed.” A small smile brightened his expression. His eyes crinkling at the sides “ Insubordination aside, neither of you are in trouble. I’m feeling giving today” 

The two before him relaxed on their feet. His first officer was the first to speak up.

“What did he say?” he pressed “What’s the plan?” 

Deanna looked on at Picard too, eager for him to put her worries to rest. Hoping that his response didn’t correspond with the sadness she felt flowing from him.

The highest ranking of the three’s smile fell away. 

\-----------

Geordi must have spent several hours on the floor. There was no reason to move himself until he regained something closer to what only he could call normalcy. Or else he would find himself on the floor in an ofkilter state once again. When it came at long last, he regrouped himself. Figuring he was well enough to chance a shower. 

It was still loud and the shower scents seemed stronger. He was glad he waited. 

After he washed the lingering grime that came with sweaty club antics from his being and changed into some chosen sleeping clothes-

Not the ones Data picked out for him on night one. He’d left those in the other room...

Any way, he found the thermostat. He turned the heat on and the lights off. The room felt...quieter. Geordi crawled into bed. Finally able to stand the feel of these sheets again. He laid there, closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him.

It didn’t.

Instead, his time on the bed was filled with tossing and turning. Restlessness. Maybe it was his wrecked sleep schedule, maybe it was the anxiety of it all. He had too many things on his mind. He supposed he could get an early start on looking inconspicuous. Start crossing some things off of his ‘needs to be tried list’...

Yeah…

He’d do that instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Hello readers, I made it on time against all odds!! Again, your encouragement was a very strong factor. Thank you for that <3\. Your continued feedback means the world to me and I mean that. I can’t wait to read and reply to your feedback on this chapter as well! In more good news, I now have a new computer and should not have to deviate from my weekly posting schedule whatsoever! If that changes for anything work related, I will say so. I hope you are all staying inside when you can and staying safe!! These are tough times we’re living in...
> 
> Take care of yourselves everyone!!
> 
> Ps: The over all chapter count has gone up! I was never set on ten and now because I want to take my time with this, I've decided to go ahead and change my prediction! We'll see if I need more or less than twenty. )


	8. AE86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extroverts are gonna extrovert. Data reflects on what he might lose.

By this point in their investigation, Data already nearly completed a full sweep of each bedroom and had been making a neat map of what he considered useful material on the kitchen island along the way. He usually worked on it while Geordi prepared and ate dinner. It was not something he needed to do. He kept a mental file on everything that he visualized and was able to recall information at will. He did not need to see that tangibly represented before him but...he was willing to try anything. Rather it was far removed from his usual attempts at the holmesian method or not. His findings were organized into related documentation, fingerprints, logs, bio’s, what minimal forensic information they could gather at the scene of the crime, and his own scrawlings of notes here and there.

It also served as a conversational piece back when he and Geordi’s relationship was in proper form. 

Presently, he was forced to give up on progressing with a second sweep of the rooms and completing his first one. It was classified under what was helping them find out who these people were or what the invention was after all...meaning, with new rules enacted, it required suspending. Which meant no new clues and left the island chart to become nothing more than a decor item. One that he found himself lingering in front of for extended periods. Including today.

He and Geordi reunited later the same day of their fight. He was lingering in front of the display at that time too. Data had not showered but he slicked his hair back into it's usual state again. From a mission stand point, they could not avoid one another. Data noticed the state of him. The dark circles, puffiness, the jitteriness from excessive cups of coffee. He kept taking extended visor breaks. He was taking one now. He had not slept.

“We need to talk about what happened....” Geordi said after downing three tablets of Tylenol and some water, Data turned from his collection of useless clues to watch his friend speak. Giving him his admittedly divided attention. Just because his brain was usually following several thought trains at once did not mean that the ones involving Geordi were any less important. 

He went on after downing the rest of his water. “But I just need some time to think first okay? So I can articulate my thoughts better...”

Going back to looking over his informational spread, Data accepted the others words. He wondered if this rift was fixable between them...or was this it? Was this how it was going to be? Broken. Geordi tip toeing around him in mere toleration of his preasence until the day they pulled apart further.

“Take the time you need” was his reply. 

“Is there uh…” Geordi began after nibbling on a slice of toast he had in a plate he was holding. He was leaning against the kitchen island while he spoke to him. Waiting for a meal he just placed in the microwave to finish it’s rotation. “is there something you want to talk about?”

“I would rather wait until you feel you are fit enough to have a discussion first”

Several days went by. 

Data’s count was at seven, with twelve hours and twenty two minutes remaining on the seventh day.

Things between them remained strained. Geordi only interacted with him long enough to relay the days orders, check in with his progress around ‘lunch’ time, and ask him for a ‘run down’ of what he accomplished at night. Then they separated at bed time. Wash. Rince. Repeat. 

The only new occurrence being that around the begining of this new week, he found that the other man took to exploring the science section of their barely gilded prison. Starting to add extended periods of working there to his rotation of daily tasks. He noticed that some of the things he purchased from the automotive store went missing around a similar time. Data assumed Geordi was tinkering with them.

Curious as to what he was getting up to, one day Data tried to enter only to find that the door was locked.

…

He took this as a sign that for now, the science lab was off limits. 

So his productivity would not be broken in half, he worked on repairing what he could of their space craft when Geordi worked in one of his chosen labs. Until his teammate inevitably joined him and they commenced toiling together. Continuing well into the hours when darkness swept over them. His friend could not be stopped. Neither would he.

Geordi had yet to inform him that he no longer required extended alone time, so he conformed to his boundaries as well as he could. Especially when it was requested that they work together. Data did find himself...looking at the other man some times while they worked. He was waiting for the other to speak to him casually. Beyond order relaying and a brief ‘how are you’ exchange. Truely, what he wanted was to be told by Geordi that he no longer required alone time. He was...amiss for what to do other than wait and secretly observe the other while working. While he waited for the directness that he adored his friend for.

It was almost like they were existing separately again. Just closer.

Once Geordi settled in for bed each night after collecting what he needed from the room they were previously sharing to bring into the next room with him, Data waited until he was very sure the other was sleeping before bringing his chair into the hallway and sitting in the space between their quarters. Just because they were separated did not mean that he could rest on his laurels and be anything less than vigilant while the other man was vulnerable. He drew in his sketchbook to pass the time. Thinking of hypothetical color pallets he would use to paint each drawing. What color theory he would explore... Sometimes he wrote hypothetical notes too. 

He also spent the time thinking back to he and Geordi’s feverish disagreement. Recalling the backlash he received in a replay from his memory systems. To try and evaluate awareness of if he acted wrongfully.

The soft sobbing noises coming from the room beside him that morning after their tiff were... unmissable. He was fully aware that he played a part in causing them. His...main conclusion was that this was not an easy turn of events to cope with emotionally. Geordi was allowed his frustrations. Though, Data’s standpoint was persistent. If he could turn back the clock-... he supposed given their predicament that might have been a poor choice of words but if he could, he would not have changed his actions. He knew one day that the other man would die. It was unreasonable to think that was an escapable path in life. It was part of what made life so worth living. How finite mortality was. Alas, in this instance, when a short path to death was avoidable... Data felt he acted as any good First Officer should. By prioritizing the life of their Captain when it had grand bearings on the potential success of their mission. Coincidentally his Captain on this mission was also his best friend. The operative worked in his best interests. 

That did not mean that such a tearful response was any less... a struggle to hear. So were hearing his pointed accusations. He recalled his companions large sightless eyes rounding further with panic as he ranted to narrowing in disdain when they settled in his direction... Geordi was quite expressive with his visor on. With it off, even more so. Although Data was sometimes not sure what his expressions were portraying, he still found them penetrating. This time he knew exactly what they meant. With words to accompany…

There was...a segment of Geordi’s accusations that seemed undeserved to him. People, though capable of extraordinary achievement and complexity, could be cruel. He had been subject to this cruelty. All though out his time in the academy and his times in official service. For many reasons others seemed to justify. The most popular reasons being due to aspects of who he was. Things about him that others found...exploitable. Things they deemed different. Data realized sometimes that the intricacy of many forms of mistreatment pushed in his direction he did not recognize outright...but other times he did recognize them. He was used to those he categorized as his friends being the exception to this rule where he was involved. Especially Geordi. 

Because Geordi understood what it meant to be mistreated. Underestimated for aspects of himself that he could not change and to some extent did not wish to.

Data recognized that Geordi’s brain and his Posetronic net worked differently. However, he did not believe he deserved to be talked down to because of it...but that conversation would have to wait.

At some point he discovered ‘Music Television’ during their increased time apart. There were times during the day that they played music videos for long periods. It was a random selection, sometimes separated by genre. Similar to what the humans of this time would call a radio...except with visuals and not divided by stations. Typically, unless the aesthetic of the video was interesting to him, the music provided additional study that he solely allowed himself at nighttime while Geordi was sleeping. He kept the volume low. ‘Don’t Dream It’s Over’ came on again...much like he intended in the grocery story, he analyzed the song’s composition. Making some mental notes of it’s chord progressions and note variables. He heard ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ as well. He was right in assuming that would be inevitable. 

Data wondered if he would ever play an instrument again.

\-------

Day 7, 12:38 pm 

Data found that this loss of stimulation was having some...effect on him. He knew he did not need socialization rather that was from person or animal. He could preform his usual functions without it when needed. None the less, he found he faired worse without it. It must have been something in his programming… either way, with Geordi’s rare and depthless interactions with him after their altercation, he was...struggling…

Once he was finished with his turn of ‘re-establish communication with the Enterprise' duty, he exited the building. Climbed up and out of the hatch. Opening the lid to the outside world above. The southern autumn air agreeing with him. It was not long before grass was a crush beneath his soles. The surrounding greenery passing him as he made his way into the reddish yellowy lush. Data passed tree by tall tree. Padding to the clearing where he knew Geordi would be at this time. 

When he got to him, he was lying on his back with his knees bent. Arms up reaching into an open conduit in the ships undercarriage. His head and upper body, partially inside. Wires hanging loose and shifting about as he worked with delicate precision. Brand new tools being put to good use. His torso was covered loosely by a black jumper and dark blue work jeans. Which were already covered here and there by starship fuel. Some drips must have landed on him. His black work boots were compromised by stains several days old. Judging by the limited and brief progress report’s he received from the other man each night, it sounded like they were progressing very slowly. Data had the idea that maybe he would turn ‘very slowly’ into only slowly that afternoon. His feet stopped by the others side.

Geordi heard him coming but did not stop working. 

“How’d your turn go?” he asked plainly, voice a muffled echo due to being enclosed.

“I was unable to uncover any new results.” Data replied, “Do you require any assistance?” 

“No, I’d rather see what I can get done by myself today...thanks for offering.” Right as he said that, a few bolts came tumbling out of the opened compartment. A small chunk of mechanism falling out next to him. Who knew sighs could echo too. “Take my turn at the computer for the night. I’m going to stay out here today. See what I can get done on the propellent tanks...”

Data found it difficult not to frown at that. Being by definition, alone in another's presence was one thing, but being truly alone for the rest of the day...

“Very well” he voiced with acceptance, about to walk away. He turned around. 

Something stopped him. He pivoted back around again.

“If my presence is not needed, I would like to go into town during my self appointed break. Is this acceptable?” 

That must have augmented the others focus because as soon as it left his vocalizers, Geordi pushed himself out on the roller he was laying on. Putting the wrench down that he was using. Looking up at him through is visor with a brow raised at attention. Data noticed that he had some run off smudged on his face too. Mostly his forehead.

“Do you need to pick up something?”

Data...had to consider how he needed to explain this. Geordi was what one could call an ambivert, he needed the company of others as much as he needed his alone time to rest and recharge. He found that the other man could fair well for longer periods without social interaction than he could. Thusly, he wondered if the other could understand where he was coming from when he confided his....weakness.

“It might sound unimportant but I am...lacking in social stimulation. It is not causing any sort of computational issues in my systems.” Data relayed “ but my intentions are to go back to the shelter”

Geordi stared at him searchingly for a moment longer.

“Data…” he breathed, going on dryly. “we’re not adopting a cat” 

He straightened at that.

“I have no intentions of following through with any sort of adoption.”

His friend kept his sights set on him before his stoicism broke ever so slightly. His brows in an apprehensive dip. A wrench gripped tighter in his fist.

“I don’t think it’s safe to separate so far from one another...” Geordi insisted. “It can’t be affecting your work that much can it?” 

Data looked downward, his eyes moving around. He would be taking a risk going into town alone would he not? He could not ask Geordi to alter his plans to accompany him...He also was not fond of asking the other to talk to him when he needed time away from him. He supposed he would have to put it off. It seemed imperative. 

He nodded.

“I will continue with productivity here then.” 

He pivoted on his heels again. Making his way away from where his friend was stationed. He had not made it far before Geordi projected. 

“Hey, wait”

Data turned back around. In time to see the other engaging his core to sit up. A hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked away.

“I guess It could look as if we are cosigning ourselves to our fate’s...” Geordi thought aloud quietly with reluctance.

He made eye contact with him when he delivered his decision with worried ascendancy. His expression sturn. 

“Take your badge and phasor with you. Comm me every hour on the hour. Be careful. If you’re not back here in three hours, I’ll come looking for you.”

Data nodded to the other man and turned around again. Thinking he would need to hurry and get ready before the next bus came. 

“Hey,” Geordi called again 

He stopped. 

“I’m serious. Three hours, no more no less.” 

He twisted around one last time. It sounded like the other needed some verbal reassurance. He gave it to him.

“I will be careful and follow your orders.” he replied dutifully “Good Bye,” 

“See you later…” was Geordi’s quiet return.

\--------

Before he headed out he had re-teased his hair, and thrown on a long grey knit cardigan. Atop a simple navy blue sweater and black straight cut jeans. Ultimately, he had just thrown something warm atop the clothes he chose to work in for the day. As soon as he got into town, he jogged to his desired location. Aware that he only had a certain amount of time to spend out and about. He made it to the shelter in half the time he would have if he was with company. Bringing his pace down to an average walk speed when he got closer. Actually looking up at the little cream stucco building. 

‘Happy Meow’s Feline Adoption Agency.’ he noted to himself. He was reading the sign above the striped navy blue and white awning. Which was so large that it overshadowed the baby pink front door and the two large glass paned windows. It seemed to be the accent. The adornment that made that particular building stand out amongst the others in the long line of close knit shops and eateries. The windows spattered here and there with events. Advertisements. 

Upon entering, the bell that notified workers that they had a visitor dinging behind him, he noticed that there were no free roaming kittens today. No free roaming animals in general. The occurrence of shuffling paws and the subtle scrape claws let him know that the kennel would be his best bet if he wanted to see the adoption agencies wares today. Being who he was, he did not feel right merely walking deeper into the building without garnering some sort of permission first. So he walked up to the front desk.

There was a woman sitting there, flipping through a magazine. Her hair long, large, and most likely permed. Jet black and wavy. She was wearing a colorful blue and pink shirt smock combo which seemed to be a work uniform. Her slacks khaki and covered with some stray fur here and there. Hazards of the job...if one could call that a ‘hazard’. A pawprint shaped name tag above her left clavicle. It read Beatriz. She was chewing bubblegum and blowing large bubbles every now and then. 

Something inside of him whirled. A new human. 

“Excuse me,” he asked “do you work here?”

She was caught mid page turn. Bubble in full expanse. She popped it. 

“Guilty as charged. How can I help you toda-” she replied, golden brown eyes lifting up to meet Data’s bright yellow. A slow smile squeezed her eyes shut. The blended blues and pinks that made up her eye shadow on full display on brown skin. “Seems we have a returning patron. Welcome back.”

Data tilted his head. Of all the other people there, he did not remember interacting with this person the last time he was here but the alarm to his subroutines ebbed away. It would have been silly to work at a place like this and not notice those going in and out. She must have been shaparoning the kittens from a distance away hardly in sight. 

“It is good to be back” he replied “I would like to visit the kennel if that is alright?”

She grinned at him.

“Head on in, it’s just around the corner to the left. If you see anyone you like, just give me a holler and I’ll be right there to open the cage to let you interact with them” she explained “ fare warning, you might fall in love in there.”

Data nodded to her before following her directions. Thinking about what she said. 

There was that word again, ‘love’. It only served as a reminder of another thing he could not experience... 

Another thing he could not ‘understand’.

Once he entered the kennel he walked down the long stretch of brightly lit hallway. Seeing the stack of crates and the animals inside. The cats were not too plussed by his presence. Most either walking around their area, sitting down, or napping. There were multiple different breeds. American Short Hair, Siberian, Birman and quite a few more. The variety was what one might describe as staggering. 

His enternal chronometer reminded him an hour passed. So as soon as he was sure no one else was looking or listening in, he opened his cardigan. Where he was hiding his badge to the inner upper left and pushed it. Bringing it closed to his mouth so he could whisper. “ I am at the shelter, in the kennel section of the building” 

Geordi replied right away with an equally quiet:

“Affirmative,”

Data closed his jacket again. He did stop in front of a few of the cats, observing them. The Birman had very pale blue eyes. Considering the markings on its face it also seemed to be some kind of Tabby. The Short Hair had very striking contrast when it came to it’s markings. It’s eyes a bright emerald green and round like dew drops on foggy mornings. Every cat here was aesthetically stunning and seemingly mild mannered. That said, it was the Siberian that he found himself standing in front of for the longest...

It was not until he got to the end of the line that he looked into the last crate and his eyes widened. There was exactly one kitten left of the Caleco's he was playing with before. He put a palm against the iron grate. Leaving it there. He wanted to hold it. She must have known. Because after moments she was padding over to him. Sitting down in front of the grate and pressing her little nose out of one of the squares. Which connected with the center of his hand. She nuzzled her face against his skin before giving his palm a few licks with a scratchy tongue. Data allowed her the exploration before he pulled his hand back only to give her pets through the gate. Scratching under her chin. If he recalled right, this was the one who had been perched on his shoulder some time ago.

He looked deeper into the cage and saw the mother cat. A large Calico. Sitting in a little puff towards the back of the cage, looking out the door and watching the interactions the kitten was having. He supposed the kit was young enough to still be kept with her. 

“Auntie,” Came a resounding exclamation. Though outwardly there was no such extreme reaction on his part, he was not expecting the sudden noise. Neither was the baby Calico, who looked in the direction of the noise immediately. The reverberation continued. 

“it’s the sparkly white man again!” 

Data looked to where the voice came from and immediately recognized who it was. For good measure, he did survey the empty hall with his eyes momentarily to figure out to whom she was referring. Her continuous bright gaze in his direction could only mean one thing. 

“Good afternoon, Annabelle” he responded to the outgoing little girl, pointing to himself with his free hand. “Are you talking to me?”

When she finished calling out to the main section of the shelter to her Aunt, she ran over. Silver tennis shoes in a pound on the floor.

“You remember me!”

Interesting. That was not an address he was used to. His question went unanswered but context clues provided him the answer without further clarification.

“Of course I do. I could never forget you.” he quirked a smile to display friendliness. He did not keep it up for long. He had a point to make “I am pleased to see you but for future reference, It is not safe to run up to strangers.” 

She stopped a foot away from him, having to crane her neck to look at him. “You’re not a stranger”

The corners of his mouth pulled downwards as he went on with his lecture. 

“Technically, I am a stranger. We have only met once. You should not do that to anyone else”

She frowned, looking away while she kicked her feet. Her lips taking on the form of a pout “You sound like Auntie...” 

“You should listen to this ‘Auntie’.”

As if on cue, the same person from last time came speed walking around the corner after the little girl in a huff. Looking very much like the child just slipped out of her grasp. It was the same business clad woman that was with her last week. Yet again looking like she was either just getting off work or going to it. So that was her ‘Auntie’. 

“Anna, I know you’re excited but don’t go running off like that while Auntie’s talking” she said, the click clack of heels following her. “and it’s rude to refer to people that way!”

“But...I don’t know his name” Anna persisted

“Then you should ask it.” she instructed. As soon as she got close enough she peered at Data, holding out a hand. 

“Hello again, mister...?”

Data hesitated. Thinking back to their antagonizers reveal. Their faceless threat. How they made a point of bringing up the fact that he used he and Geordi’s real names at Saint’s Tavern…

He supposed using his real name could send the message he wanted. It should look like they were giving up. American humans usually had two to three names did they not?

“Data Soong,” he replied measuredly shaking the woman’s hand.

“Willamina Styles” she returned, her grip firm. 

Annabelle was quick to interrupt. Holding her hand out and up. “ Annabelle Styles”

Willamina smiled with some pride at the lesson learned and released Data’s hand. He shook the child's hand soon after.

“You like my glasses?” came her high pitched inquiry around the time he let go.

This was something that Data noticed as soon as he saw her outfit for the day. To give an overview, she was wearing something active wear themed again. This time her leotard was white with neon paint splatter and pink matching tights. Her hair was in one bun today. Held together by, you guessed it. A large holographic scrunchie. Other than a near complete outfit change there was something else different about her too. She was wearing narrow silver sunglasses. With one color mirrored long lens. So you could see her eyes through them. Their striking similarity in shape and size to Geordi’s made them look to be almost a homage...

She was wearing a matching metallic silver coat to match them. 

“All she could talk about when we left last week was going to Ame’s.” Willamina entered the conversation light heartedly. Giving her niece a pat on the head. “I had to take her before work.” 

Data turned his attention from the young woman back to the little girl “They are lovely. I like them very much” 

and he meant it.

“Is your friend with you?” Anna persisted.

Data hesitated. Aware that he was about to dash her hopes.

“No, unfortunately, Geordi is still working today. He could not come with me this time.”

For a short time, she looked away with obvious disappointment. Her brows in a dip and eyes downward. She regained her peacable excitement regardless for her next question “Are you here to buy a pet today?”

“No, I do not believe Geordi would like that very much.” 

This made her frown. Her fingers in a twiddle behind her back. 

“...I thought he was cool.” she mumbled

Willamina was passing her gaze back and forth between the two as they talked.

“He is ‘cool’. He is very cool.” Data said, going on “ He is also very practical. We cannot...afford a pet right now. We live together you see. Me adopting a pet would effect him directly.” Data turned his fond attention momentarily back to the kitten he was playing with. Well’ playing with as much as he could through the kennel door.

“I have settled for experiencing the cats here for a limited amount of time instead.”

“Grown up problems suck.” she mumbled again. 

Anna’s continued filterlessness made Willamina laugh.

“I know that’s right. And aren’t you lucky you don’t have to deal with them yet.” she said, Anna looked up at her family member. 

Data could only observe objectively. Childhood. He heard that is was a fleeting time in one's life. Here one minuet, gone the next. He had no experience with childhood or adolescence. Not in the traditional sense. So he could only interpret it with he knowledge he gained in the subject from several accounts and study. Though it had its positives, he knew this was a time in ones life that came with inconveniences as well. People were less likely to listen to children or to take them seriously. They also lacked freedom. In choice and in general.

He pushed the conversation. 

“Have you decided on which cat you would like to buy? Did you already choose from the litter of kittens from the other day?”

Annabelle looked up at him again, speaking her mind. 

“I wish. We don’t come here to adopt cats.” 

Data’s brow wrinkled and pulled together. Curious.

“Anna” Willamina urged, adopting a stiff stance. Her padded shoulders squaring out.

The young girl took on a slouched disposition. Her eyes adverted as she shuffled her feet in place. This indicated...secretiveness he believed.

“The one she wanted was adopted before she had a chance to sign the papers.” the Aunt answered for her. 

…

Data looked at the young pinstripe suit wearing woman to acknowledge her words. Visage glossing over to neutral. 

He filed and bookmarked this conversation.

Annabelle looked up at Data again, speaking with a sudden bashfulness “what kind of cat would you get if Geordi would let you get one?”

His eyes flitted over to the kitten and her mother for a time as he considered his answer. This...unexplainable internal pull happening. 

“...I have always had a predisposition for orange cats of any breed. I have-...” He had to stop himself. 

It was probable that he would never see Spot again.

He turned back to Anna.

“I owned one in the past. Another friend of mine, Tasha, also had one and told me about her experience with him often years before I adopted mine.” he walked passed her to the Siberian cat’s cage. The one he found himself enamoured with when he was the only one here. It fell under the category of orange he was drawn to. “Did you know that Siberian Tabby’s are predisposed to weight gain more so than some other breeds?”

“ I didn’t know that!” the youngest of the three exclaimed, her eyes rounding out endearingly with wonder. “what else do you know about different kinda cats?!” 

He blinked. An alarming amount to most people. Due to the Spot centric research he did back on the Enterprise. He could not disclose this. Instead, he casted a look from young Annabelle to Willamina “How much time do you have? I do not want to keep you both.” 

She looked down at her watch.

“About thirty minuets? Then we have to go to aerobics class.” she looked down at Annabelle, giving the back of her head a loving pat “ isn’t that right Anna?”

The young girl's earlier sheepishness completely forgotten, she expressed exuberantly “I'm learning how to cartwheel today!” 

Data nodded to her admission.

“Good for you. That is a fun skill to have. I know you will do well.” 

She grinned to herself under his praise, shifting her weight from side to side as she looked up into the cage Data continually had a hand in. “You wanna hold the kitty?” Anna asked, 

“Yes…” he admitted to her intuitive question, gazing into the cage “but I will not be buying her so I do not believe I would be allowed”

Anna frowned up at him for a moment. Suddenly, her frown flipping to the opposite of one, she slammed a tiny fist into her open palm. Epiphany had, she called through cupped hands “Bea!”

Immediately, the woman at the front desk poked her head into the kennel area “what’s up?”

The child pointed upwards, “Can we see this one?”

Beatriz smiled, shaking her head before making a hasty way over. She took out her master key and unlatched the lock. Obtaining the young cat. Then handing her to Anna who requested her. 

Anna petted the creature once or twice before handing her to Data instead. He was very thankful for the young girls efforts.

He took the kitten into his own. Relished in the feel of her fur. Some time after he nuzzled his face with hers, she settled into a comfortable lay. To be holding something so delicate in his arms... For as long as she would allow him. Which was not for long periods. He would put her down when ever she got skittish only for her to keep trotting up to rub herself against his leg every now and then. Like he was some sort of living cat tree. 

“Cat knowledge, now?” Anna requested, tugging on his cardigan.

“Very well” 

While he spoke to Annabelle, he found himself moving from kennel to kennel. Gesturing to the Feline type he was speaking about if one was housed there to serve as an example. Time passed and more people joined them. Adults and kids alike. The Calico kit ended up scampering around the crowd. Sometimes mewling for attention, other times wanting to be left alone. These same visitors also listened in and inquired about Data’s knowledge too. He did not know it but he was helping a portion of them make their adoption decisions. 

A few initially thought that he was a new employee there...often asking him where to ‘sign the papers’ once they were decided. He diverted their questioning to Beatriz. Though he knew a lot about cats, he did not know a lot about the specific cats here. Their likes, dislikes, and personalities. Which needed rehabilitation. Things like that. At a certain point, the person in question already pulled from her station, helped with that side of the conversation. She also shared the proficiency that came with her specialization. It quickly became this three person impromptu educational seminar discussion. 

Annabelle followed Data around the whole time. Under the watchful chaperone of her aunt of coarse. Bea too. Often when the youngest of the group had feline knowledge to bestow, he allowed her to carry the conversation. The people around her age seemed to like this and the young girl liked meeting new people too. 

Once the thirty minuets were over, Willamina came over to tap on her silver covered shoulders 

“We have to go, sweetheart” 

“Okay!” Anna acknowledged her before tugging on Data’s cardigan again. “Will you come back, Day-ta?”

He looked down at her.

“Will you remember not to talk to strangers without an adult preasent?”

She nodded in this excessive way “Yes”

“Then I will give you the same answer.” he said

Anna's face scrunched, in an addled manner. Her head in a questioning tilt. 

Data clarified considerately. 

"Yes." 

She practically beamed at that.

“Tell Geordi that I asked about him?!“

“I was already planning on it”

When ever he would be ready to talk to him again.

That was how he spent his free hour. Some where around the thirty minuet mark, what was supposed to be the end of their time together became an extended ‘southern goodbye’ between all four of them. Data was far from complaint. Apparently Willamina and Beatriz were well acquainted with one another. There were moments where both he and Anna were standing on the outside of their familiar chattering and interested small talk. Data could sense elevated heart rates. A faint blush on Beatriz’s cheeks. He...now had an idea why Anna said they did not come here frequently with the intentions of adopting a cat.

He unbookmarked this event. 

The women were not preoccupied with each other the whole time. They were sure to include Data often. He learned that Willimina worked in publishing. She had quite a few complaints about it. She was an aspiring journalist. Bea not only ran the front desk of this shelter but owned it as well. She did some of the cat rescuing herself amongst people bringing them in to her.

Anna, bored of adult conversation, spent the later end of their group conversation zoning out. Looking out the window at what Data assumed was their car.

Three minuets before the hour ended, Willamina took her hand in hers and walked towards the door with her. After he gave his kitten friend back to the owner of this rescue, Data followed and opened said front door for them both. A boxy burgundy 82’ Volvo was waiting. They were parallel parked right outside and as soon as she saw the door, the child ran to the back door and swung it open. Both of the adults watched her sudden movements with alarm. Before they knew it, she was inside. Latching herself into her own car seat. Lacsidasily snacking on gummy bears when she was settled.

“She’s a handfull...” Willamina said adoringly, watching the young girl eat.

“She is lovely” Data replied, looking over at the young woman. 

She returned his gaze as she pushed a short lock of stray hair behind her ear. The wind blew it out of place. 

“One more thing before we head out?” Willamina observed,

Data watched her attentively, waiting for her next address.

“You seem unhappy...It’s hard to tell.”

He had to think about that. He often wondered if he ever felt true happiness before. Without his emotion chip initiated. In the human sense. He knew the answer was no. Still...there were times it felt as if certain experiences filled him with a surge of something he could not describe. As in when he was able to speak at length on subjects he was interested in. Or when he had time off and he could spend time in the holodeck with his comrades.

Spending his free time with, Geordi. 

This acquaintance he just made, it was unlikely she was looking for deep introspection. Maybe he should have smiled more...tried to laugh. The humans here were not used to him.

“I was born this way.” he paused before he reassured her in the same tone of voice he usually used “My face and tone might not be the most expressive but I thoroughly enjoyed all of our talking today. I was far from bored or unhappy.” 

“I didn’t mean because of that.”

Data puzzled.

“Then what did you-”

“Auntie! Day-ta!”

Both of the adults startled and viewed the interior of the Volvo again. Eyes wide and mouths agape. The window was being manually rolled down. Anna was relentless.

“You’re gonna talk through my dance class!” she yelled.

Willamina smirked and shook her head. Closing her eyes. She regaurded Data one last time for the day.

“We’re here every Wednesday, Friday, and some days in between...if you wanna show up.”

She walked to the car. Got in the drivers seat and revved it into gear.

Data watched them drive off. Waving when Anna waved at him from the backseat. She kept that up until they turned a corner.

He said a brief farewell to Bea as well. Who was in the kennel situating the kitten back into her cage and talking to a potential few customers.

Once outside the building, he walked in the opposite direction. Making sure to get to an uncrowded location before he commed Geordi again. 

“On my way to the bus stop” 

\-----------

While Data wended his way, people attempted to make eye contact with him and grin. People he did not know. Just..townsfolk. He was unsure of how to react to this other than to tip his head at each of them when ever they did it. 

His chance encounter at Happy Meow’s made him think about something else he potentially gave up when encrypting the labs computer. 

He did want children one day. 

If they were truly stuck here he supposed he would have to give that aspiration up. From a procreation stand point and probably from an adoptive one.

...That thought was...difficult.

It would mean he truly would be alone in the world. The only true working member of his make left. Otherly...he wanted to be a parent. He had looked forward to the experience. 

An ironic predicament, considering one of the Admirals heading this mission.

...He supposed Lal’s malfunction due to her ability or inability to process emotions would have happened eventually. Regardless, Data often wondered if it would have happened so soon if it was not for Haftel’s interference. If he would have had more time to anticipate and fix the underlying problem. If he had not tried to take her away from his side so soon after her creation...if he had not frightened her so thoroughly during his evaluation.

But no, he was not allowed that time. His Daughter was living on only in his memory systems. If they could not get back to their time, his chances of making another offspring were impossible.

Humans would attempt to progenate artificial life in the future, he was sure. They were ambitious. He would not be here without that ambition. Alas, what would their intentions for his race be? He hoped they would be allowed to be their own people. That they would not be created to be subjugated. Obedient...like he often theorized part of his creation entailed. 

Somewhere along the way, he passed the automotive store. It was something Data knew was inevitable. He had no intentions of going in. If anything, he was subconsciously distancing himself from the building. He could have kept up that distancing if it was not for something he noticed. In his peripheral, he saw some workers unloading boxes from this large diesel truck stationed on the road in front of the shop. Data stopped to watch them go back and forth.

They were restocking. 

Hastily, he turned and walked a distance out of sight. He found an ally between two buildings. He pressed his badge again.

“I have extra time before my three hours are up and I believe it would be best to spend it at the automotive store” he stated lowly. 

Yet again, Geordi replied immediately. This time, is words were reserved. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know that” Data went on “ I want to” 

“...are you sure?”

“Yes”

There was some quiet over the line for a time. Data knew Geordi was having some trouble considering it.

“...Go ahead.“

That’s all it took. Data went back the way which he came and walked down the street on assured feet. Over to the front door to the shop. Just before he pulled it open, he caught one of the mechanics looking at him through the window. 

Why was it for some extra seconds he could not will his body to move forward?...

Data pushed passed it, entering the store and by passing all of the aisles. The counter would be his quickest bet. There was a worker available already at his disposal.

“Good afternoon” he greeted them “do you have the AE86 engine in stock?” 

The young man in front of him, who was wearing a trucker hat with the logo of the autoparts store printed on the front pulled out a clip board from behind the counter. Flipping a few pages as he scrutinized some sort of long, convoluted list. 

When he found what he was looking for, he met eyes with his potential customer again.

“We had that in stock last week,” he began to explain sympathetically “ You must've just miss-”

Suddenly, the person he was corresponding with looked passed him. 

It happened so quickly that the young man’s attention was back on him again before he knew it. Well, quick at human speeds. He had not seen what stole the youths concentration so swiftly. He had not thought to follow the others line of sight in time.

“My mistake.” he assuaged “That’s been out of stock for a few weeks, dude.” 

Data furrowed his brow at the sudden change. 

“I see...” he responded, maintaining perfect composure “ thank you for your time”

The crack of a teen voice proceeded 

“You should check our local news paper.” the youth suggested “you might be able to find something similar” 

“I will do that. ” Data said, leaving soon after.

As soon as he was out of the door he, made his way back over to the newspaper stands he saw stationed outside the building. Adjacent to the door. He picked up a paper. No longer in front of the window as he looked through some pages. At ‘normal speeds’. There was one for the local paper and another for the national. Data grabbed one of each. It would be something to read on the way home. 

Keeping up with the news was a troubling affair but it was now a part of his daily routine…

While doing so, the workers were spectating what he was up to. Or just...him in general. Data caught a few slowing their loading and unloading speeds to scrutinize him. Admittedly, there was...something about it. He did what he observed to be the polite thing in this region. A nod when eye contact was made. They nodded back.

None of them smiled at him.

He closed the paper. Deciding to walk passed the shop. He was running out of time. 

If only he had not been on a time constraint.

Or was not in a hurry to get away.

He would have discovered a telling scene playing out through the large automotive shop window.

The man running the counter here the first time Data and Geordi visited this store made himself known. He could be seen from the back. He was conversing with the cashier from one of the aisles towards the middle of the store. 

It was then that said man roughly gestured an angry thumb in the direction of the back of the building.The older man leading the way into the back room. The cashire went after him immediately. 

Data was half way to the bus stop by now. 

\----------

Straight off the bus, he commed Geordi one last time to let him know he was making the walk back through the forcefield and when Data arrived back at the lab, he was bestowed with Geordi’s immediate attention. His progress on the underside of their ship swiftly put on the back burner as he sat up from his lay. Wiping some sweat from his brow. With the consequence of adding more fuel to his face.

“You’re back” he expressed, looking up at him from where he sat on the grassy plain. 

Data hesitated. His brow creasing. 

“You said three hours.” he replied matter of factly.

“Yeah...I know I did,” Geordi looked away, nervously. Scratching at his beardy chin. “no luck on the engine, huh?

“Unfortunately, no” he said before carefully laying the news papers at his friends Feet. "but the cashier said to look in the local paper for something similar"

Data watched his teammates stable shoulders fall before he took the reading meterial into a free hand, to flash through the pages for a short while.

“Thank you for trying...I'll look over them later.” Geordi paused looking back up at Data again after he put the papers back down “I could tell that you didn’t like that store.”

“I-...”

The man standing had to ponder at that. Not what Geordi said. His own reaction to it. The store did set off his fight of flight subroutines. Yet...he had intended to say that it did not. To ease the others worries. 

He was going to lie.

He did not lie often. Only when he felt it necessary. It would not do to have his reservations about the store at the forefront of his teammates mind whenever they entered. Feasible, they would be spending quite a bit of time replenishing their supplies from there. What made him pause was the fact that he already lied to Geordi about something else recently. Before their fight when they were still in the lab.

When his systems failed...he did feel pain. 

That stinging sensation. It was...something unlike he ever experienced with his chip turned off. Data did not like the fact that it was becoming easier to lie. He remembered how hard it was the first time he did it. It was to Commander Riker. When he was beamed up before having nearly dispatched Kivas Fajo.

...

He would not lie this time.

“You believe that specific engine could be a potential means for our escape. My opinion of the store is of no consequence. Professionally, I will not avoid it.” he explained “I will return to the lab, I did not mean to interrupt you, only to let you know that I have returned” 

Before Data could turn to talk away, he felt a careful weight on his foot. A hand lightly placed. An urge to stop before he even began. 

“Why don’t you stay out here with me?” Geordi asked. There was some unsureness in his voice. “Help me out with the propulsion systems...you could tell me about your day while we work?”

Data’s eyes widened. 

There was a beat. The two companions just gaping at each other. Data in confusion. Geordi in anticipation. He could not except this change of heart so easily. He had to reassure.

“My outing today was by no means an attempt to manipulate you into interacting with me before you are ready…” Data attempted to sooth. “I am still willing to wait”

…

Geordi busied himself by picking up an identical wrench to his own out of a pile of discarded ones. Looking into said pile as he spoke.

“I know... I'm still not ready. But If I know one thing for sure about my best friend, it’s that...well...” 

He raised a chosen wrench in Data’s direction. 

“He could never by that devious.”

Data...was not expecting this. At all.

He looked at the tool for a good while. Fingers outstretched in it’s direction only to hesitate and pull back slightly. Eventually he took it.

Data shoughed off his cardigan, folded it, and placed it adjacent to where Geordi displaced his jacket in an uncoordinated heap. He rolled over one of the low to the ground carts Geordi was laying on and did the same. They were next to each other now, working in tandem. Arms reached into the vestibule. Sometimes their hands brushed as they tinkered and fastened. Their sides did too. They fell into a comfortable sync. 

Data did not let this deter from retelling of the days events as requested. 

“I saw Annabelle again today” he began

“Oh yeah?” Geordi questioned. 

Data nodded. 

“If only you could have seen her glasses”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter notes: the numbers that correspond with the engine name that Geordi needs is listed as one of the best car engines from the 80’s.
> 
> Hello to those who are reading along with this story!! This update is a little late this week but it’s still Friday so I made it :)! I’m not sure if I will be able to keep up with my posting schedule next week because of something work related but I’m still going to try to. It all is going to boil down to time management on my behalf. I hope those reading like this chapter! I look forward to your feedback so much <3\. Thank you for making it this far and for the support up to this point!! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves? I can’t say it enough. )


	9. Basketful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi’s homesick. Self medicating is a bad idea.

Geordi, done with his star ship toiling for the night and washed clean of the ships fuel secretions, was standing in the kitchen. Cooking a late dinner. He’d changed into grey silk pajama pants and a fluffy red sweater. The sweater very similar to one he had back on the Enterprise in looks and feel. He was in the final stages of preparation. A dirtied cutting board from slicing ingredients and used steaming pots close to his work space as he tossed the evidence of his good work in an oil slathered heated pan. A dish towel awaiting use next to his work station. There was this savory aroma wafting from his efforts. Garlic, green pepper, and onion overpowering fellow robust scents. It was appetizing, he felt like he was doing this right...he tossed some chopped yellow potato’s and carrots in. Watching the hues of ingredients shift. Mixing about in this eclectic mass. It wasn’t too much of a stretch to compare cooking to painting was it? The canvas was just...consumable.

“Why…” Geordi muttered, looking into his creation. He gave the pan a toss, the dish he was preparing lifting and falling back into place.

“The AE86’s significance and interchangeability with the RS-25 wasn’t confidential but...it should be any old a car engine to these people.” 

After his utterance he put the pan down on the burner so he could lightly stir the rice in with other ingredients. So the flavors would spread evenly. 

\--------

Geordi could admit that Data being away from the lab that afternoon was stressful. To say the least. He was on edge the whole time. So much so that his frustration with the other man was casted into the furthest recesses of his contemplations. His stomach wrapped into a tight twist. If someone gave him an X-ray during those three hours, he wouldn’t be shocked if his insides were described as pretzel shaped. Twisted and over lapped. He’d managed to channel that stress adrenaline into a need for distraction, which kept him on task or else his brain would have been going around and around itself with scenarios that could happen while he was too far away to do anything immediately. To help or protect his teammate if need be.

Was it idiotic to let him go? With the ever present thought that he was of some interest to the those who trapped them here, hanging over Geordi’s head in this overpowering way, he was unsure. There was also just...the threat of those in the town in general. Data was good at standing out. He didn’t mean to. He looked the way he did, he spoke the way he did, and he was...who he was. it made him a target a lot. Not because of any fault of his own. 

Geordi remembered one of those times. Data was ‘killed’. By a bunch of people who made assumptions about who he was based on the preconceived notions they’d decided on. Because he was different than them. Just how much so, revealed over the course of some disturbing events. Thus he was considered a threat and the harbinger of misfortune to their town. Which was only half true...

The crew had to be told a recount of the events learned from questioning the only friendly townfolk that they ran into. Those who were in close proximity to Data the whole time. Geordi remembered talking to Beverly about what they learned while they worked together to repair him in sick bay. It was harrowing. He remembered just how mad he was about it. How woeful it was...dusting away the dirt from his servos. How horrified he’d been when he didn’t know if they would reactivate him...the whole event was devastating from start to finish. Being away from him with out knowing where he was for so long and then having to recover his body from a shallow grave after he’d been laid waste by an event that he could describe as being adjacent to a hate crime? It did Geordi’s head in for months and was a returning topic of his counseling sessions. He would be burdened with that knowledge so Data didn’t have to be.

You see, Data didn’t remember what happened when he woke up. Beverly went out of her way to only tell him of the young girl and her father who he’d befriended while he was stranded without his memories. About how he’d accomplished his mission and saved a whole town.

Geordi remembered feeling relieved that his friend didn’t recall anything and that Dr. Crusher kept part of the events hidden.

What if they never found him that time? 

What if something like that happened again? Or something else? Anything else...now... In town...

Without him.

Everything in Geordi that was overtaken by worry unwound when the other man walked into the clearing precisely on time. He could have listened to the events of his day all night just as continued evidence that he was okay and all of his paranoia was just that. Data gushed about seeing Annabelle wearing her admittedly flattering sunglasses choice. About talking to her and getting to know her Aunt Willamina more. About meeting Beatriz and the other people who came into the adoption agency. He expressed a deep want to go back into town on Wednesdays and Fridays during his breaks. How wholesome... Geordi wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable stress that would cause but Data was allowed his individuality. They would just have to play it safe...

The engineer was just happy that his best friend was okay. Seemingly he had an immaculate time while away. Mostly. 

Data got to the point in his retelling that addressed his trip to the automotive store and things got more rocky. His friend was known to flourish with accurate and lengthy details. The short exchange he’d had with the teen manning the counter was relayed to him with the usual precision. It was the only time during his retelling that Geordi recalled frowning. His paranoia creeping back in.

“So there was a good chance they had the engine in store last week when we asked about it in the first place and covered it up for some reason...Great.” 

“Should I return tomorrow and proceed with further questioning?” Data asked, one hand securing a propulsion imitter and another screwing it in place as he waited for Geordi’s input. 

Geordi thought it over. Fastening some wires and doing something akin to hardwiring them together. Looping the corresponding cord with the other to amend yet another break. Another one down out of thousands he assumed.

“No...let’s give it a couple of days.” He said, reaching over to Data’s side of things to use his driver on a compatible bolt head. Watching the mechanism slide perfectly back into place. Geordi tugged at it to make sure it was secure.

“Thank you” Data said, pulling his hands away to give him room. “Is there another store that carries the AE86?” 

“I’m sure there is.” Geordi replied self consciously, going back to what mechanism he was affixing on his side “I just haven’t looked it up.”

He didn’t think he’d need to.

\------

Now that he was solitary again. Unable to stop going over and over that part of Data’s story in his head, he was lost. He supposed the alternative theory is that it could be the people keeping them under their boots, keeping the engine from them. It was most likely. That could explain why they kept ogling Data while they were there together that first time...and why they lied about the AE86 being in stock. 

Now he was back where he started.

Why? Why let them buy all of those other supplies to repair their ship and not the engine? He was only slightly more likely to fix the damned thing with the engine parts any way... How was that breaking the rules? They said they could keep their ship. That should mean rather they fixed it or not...Unless they knew something he didn’t. 

While he tried to put the puzzle together with missing pieces, he gave the pan another short toss. Listening to the sizzling and bubbling. Right, he needed to pay more attention to what he was doing. He could daydream about the possibilities once he was away from a hot stove.

People were always surprised to discover that when he offered to prepare dinner, he meant just that. He could actually cook. Sort of like how most reacted when it was revealed that it was he who taught Data how to paint and did it with him sometimes. He had to be extra cautious for obvious reasons and he was no culinary artist like commander Riker but he could make a thing or two without training wheels attached.

“What are you making?” 

Geordi nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning sharply to see Data standing behind the island. There he was, back in his yellow turtle neck, black sweatpant night time ensemble. He'd returned to his 'original shape'. Hair laid back and all that. The man must’ve just walked in. He turned back to his pan quickly. He wasn’t expecting Data to just...materialize in the kitchen behind him like that. Well, it felt like he’d materialized, considering just how deep into his own head he’d retreated yet again. 

He really was getting used to being left alone wasn't he?

“You’re getting good at tip toeing.” he quipped. Trying to offset the sudden prey animal like startle response he just displayed. “when we get home, you should take up ballet. Add it to your repertoire ” 

Data was set to confusion at his friends response.

“I was not walking any differently than I usually do in times like this.” he responded, trailing off thoughtfully “but that is not an unwelcomed suggestion.”

Data paused before pressing further “is it a special occasion?” 

Geordi Shook his head.

“I felt like a little taste of home before bed I guess...” A wave of sorrow hit him. He was really feeling the homesickness today. He noticed it earlier. It’s why his initial plans were to work alone.

He went on.

“I’m making Saqaar.”

Geordi took a moment to reflect. When he was younger they moved around a lot but his parents tried to be sure they kept their culture with them no matter where their nomadic life style lead. It was a good way to keep the African Federation with them, even when it wasn’t with them. He found himself vary fortunate that at least in some small way, he could still do that here. It was like the old proverb said, Sorrow was like rice in the store; if a basketful is removed every day, it will come to an end at last. This was him trying to take a basketful. 

“May I try it?” Data asked “Or would you prefer that I give you space for the rest of the evening?”

Data’s request came at the exact time that he was taking the now almost too hot pan off of the stove. He shrugged, not so secretly gratified that Data wanted to try his cooking. It was always nice when someone wanted to.

“Stay long enough to try some. No harm done.” he said off handedly as he stirred. “Could you hand me the cilantro, please? It’s on your side of the island”

Uniformly taken steps paced over to where he was. Data peered over his shoulder for just a moment before standing beside him. Handing the leafy chopped garnish to him when he did. 

“Thanks” Geordi said gratefully, mid stir. His other hands sprinkling the bright green herb over the dish. With the wooden serving spoon he was using, he scooped up a moderate amount onto it. Enough so there was a small amount of each ingredient on it. Trying it first to test it for taste and temperature. After testing the waters for himself, he was..cautious about handing it over to Data just yet in case he decided to just...down it without cooling it. Geordi didn’t want to think about what amount of damage that could do. Alternatively, he did something that surprised even himself. He blew on the contents on the spoon. A few times. Until he was sure, he wasn’t handing over something that was closer to the index of lava than it was to freshly prepared food. When he deemed it safe, he held the scoop end of the large utensil over in Data’s direction. Waiting for the other man to take the handle. 

Instead, Data, not getting the message that he was supposed to take said spoon, moved closer to Geordi and bent moderately. Making his face level with the serving utinsil. Mouth more so. The man blowing on it the same amount of times that Geordi did and in the same way. He took a bite. 

Well, that was one one way to get it done. Kind of amusing really...Thankfully Data was one of those people he didn’t mind sharing a spoon with.

Eyes widened, Geordi almost forgot to hold his other hand under the others actions, to stop any tumbling food from hitting the floor. Almost being the operative word. 

“What do you think?” Geordi asked.

His companion moved the Saqaar around in his mouth. Getting a full reading from his ‘taste’ sensors as he chewed it. Swallowing before he said. 

“There are no complex spices, only cumin and salt.” 

Geordi couldn’t help but display this small crack of a smile. If that came out of anyone else's mouth he would’ve taken that as a complaint. He didn’t know why he was expecting any other kind of answer after all of these years. “it’s the gravy that comes from the lamb and mixture of vegetables that gives it most of its flavor. It’s supposed to be simple to make. Sumalian tradition.” 

“I see,” the taller of the two said with wonder. Going on in his unbiased evaluation. “The lamb is served well done. The vegetables are cooked thoroughly to a softened degree. The rice is...plumped and sauteed. It is my opinion that this dish is adequately made. Would you like to know it’s collective nutritional value?”

“No, not this time” Geordi looked up at the other man. “Truthfully, I’d still eat this dish if it was ‘bad’ for me anyway. Not that it is. It’s just one of those things” With or without his family. It was so rare that he partook in it.

Data “hm’d”. It was the sort that usually preceded a question. So he explained further.

“My Dad used to make this sometimes when we had get togethers. Usually for Eid al-adha if we could all manage to defy our schedules and get together for the holiday. Our way of honoring our sunni ancestors even though we aren’t very religious.” he explained, “ I know... The irony isn’t lost on us either. Either way, he taught me and my sister how to make Seqaar when we were old enough to use a stove unsupervised...let’s just say, when it came to learning how, I tripped far before I could walk far before I could run.”

He took the serving spoon back into his own space and sampled his cooking again. It was...pretty good, he wouldn’t lie. Was it as good as his fathers? No, but it wasn’t half bad. This was the first time he’d prepared it with real lamb and he had to say he liked the texture of it. Though, he couldn’t deny that the replicated version came without the guilt. 

“May I try more?” Data inquired, 

“Yeah of course,” Geordi replied, some fondness sneaking in while dipping into the pan. 

Data, leaned over again. Filling the air with speech after he did. 

“We should make the time to observe any holidays you might miss while we are on this extended mission.”

This caught Geordi off guard. “You never give up the chance to learn about human customs, huh?” he asked, starting to blow the steaming cuisine on the wooden spoon yet again as Data watched him.

“Aspects of your culture are important to you. Meaning that those same aspects are also important to me. More so than my all over interest in human cultural significances.” the other replied with sincerity. “There is not a lot I would not do for your happiness, Geordi. I decern no difference with this topic.”

Geordi raised a brow. Beginning to move the spoon forward when the sampling cooled to a passable degree. Data's offer was fullfilling a bare minimum standard as far as his expectations went. He really shouldn't have been as moved as he was. Or, you know, at all. His emotions were getting him into all sorts of trouble lately... In that moment he’d been so wrapped up in the others words that in his reach forward with the spoon, he’d gone too far. The spoon collided with the others face in this off center fashion. It reached his mouth but...mostly the corner. Leaving a dollop of gravy in it’s wake. Some of it tumbling downwards to the floor. That time he hadn’t had his hand held underneath. He’d been too preoccupied. 

In response, Data stood straight up again from the bend. Looking down at him. Chewing on what small amount of Suqaar made it into his mouth this time.

“S-sorry!...your face” Geordi stammered, focusing on the slosh he’d left on the other. What did he do? What was the normal thing to do? “You have-...here, may I?”

“Yes you may” was the calm reply he received. 

Instinctively he reached up. Not thinking he wiped the corner of Data’s mouth with his thumb, taking a majority of the slosh away with a few ginger swipes. Consequently commiting a gentle slide against the farther most segment of his lips as well. Carrying away the mess from there too.

Listen...he didn’t mean too. How else was he supposed to get the sauce off... It just happened okay? He wasn't thinking. The last thing he wanted to do was objectify his best friend...but he could feel himself start to fully panic because Data’s lips felt nice in that subtle brush and all of a sudden that was all he could think about. 

Geordi, get it together. You’re supposed to be mad at him.

Was he still mad? More so frustrated than mad at this point…

He looked up at him to asses the damage.

Data was staring at him seemingly blankly. Waiting expectantly. 

What had he done?! What did he say?! 

Trying to act casual, he picked up the cloth laying next to the stove set aside for after dinner clean up and wiped his thumb clean. 

Data’s brow wrinkles returned again.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all!” he responded quickly “It’s just that your lips are soft-”

No…

No, he didn’t just say that did he?! Laforge, what is going on with you?! Just because that was all his brain could recycle over and over again did not mean he gave it the right to speak over his rational thoughts?! Certainly not to come out of his mouth!

Data blinked.

Geordi’s form shrank. 

His team mate spoke up.

“If...that was meant as something complimentary instead of as a simple observation, thank you. I am sure your lips are too. They look to be.” he said “If that was meant as only an observation, I am unsure of what an appropriate response should be.”

Geordi swallowed and looked away. An appropriate response...Geordi complimented his friends on their looks all the time. Sometimes just people in general. He liked making people feel good about themselves. It made him feel good too. So why was he so thunderstruck this time?... This whole scenario was going to kill him by accident. Getting his brain scrambled would have been a more dignified way to go out. 

Just like that the bitterniss sunk back in. 

Getting his brain scrambled…

He cleared his throat.

“It was a compliment.” he uttered as he walked over to the cabinet that housed the dinner plates and got one. When he returned to Data’s side, he began scooping the Suqaar he made onto it. It was a hefty helping. After the emotional roller coaster he’d been on all day, he wouldn’t accept anything less.

“Somali or not, I don’t do too many of our other holidays but I will keep that in mind...I appreciate that. Both things...not just the holiday thing.” He breathed, his spoon hand in this untenable shake. “...but I’d like to observe the rest of this custom alone tonight.”

There was an expanse of dead air between them before Data took a step back, nodding his understanding. 

“I will give you your space.” 

Fulfilling Geordi’s request, he turned and exited the kitchen. 

Geordi, actively kept his eyes down into the plate he prepared and tried to teach himself how to breath rightly again. Cleaning up the fallen food with his washcloth soon after. 

Too busy to notice Data place a hand on the corner of his mouth where Geordi’s thumb had been. The tip of his fingers positioned as if he was reliving the sensation as he walked down the hallway.

\--------

Geordi made quick work of his dinner. Appreciating it all the way. For the familiar taste and texture. For the memories that accompanied it. He was sitting at the island, on one of the bar stools. Situated at a free space where Data’s clue map was not stretching too. A glass of red wine sitting beside a thoroughly cleaned out plate. It was nothing fancy, just something store bought. He hadn’t cared enough to check the brand but based on quality alone, it was merely a step up from boxed wine. He hadn’t purchased it for quality. It was more for if they ran out of traditional antiseptic for his forehead than it was supposed to be for consumption but...well...here he was. He’d been here several times these past few days. As evidenced by the empty bottles in the kitchen trashcan and the new bottle he’d uncorked to have the glass he was sipping on now. 

It wasn’t Saurian Brandy but it would do. Even better. It would probably put him to sleep after getting him welcomingly warm and tipsy. He was only one glass in. He wasn’t tipsy. Yet. But embarrassment and remorse weren’t pounding against him like rapids on rocks anymore. He would rather shit in his hands and clap than have synthehol right now. It wouldn't treat him right tonight.

There he went, cursing again…

At least it was in his inner monologue this time.

When Geordi returned to his new room to sleep after cleaning the kitchen and dishes, he was out like a light. The mental fuzziness clouding his worries. Just the way he liked it.

\---------

This was typically how he’d spent his nights after the attack. At least until it was bed time. Then he was usually laying in bed as he heard the hushed beat of MTV coming on at a particular hour each night from the other room. Well after he’d settled in. Sometimes there was some form of guitar which was exciting. If not that then a jazzy beat or, a song he found himself enjoying so... the music was welcomed. It broke up the monotony. 

Some nights he was up late, stretching, and practicing some barely accurate Mok'Bara. Or fencing moves. Incase he needed these skills again. He worked physically each day but his meager combat skills needed to stay...available. 

Other than that, there wasn’t so much entertainment available to him after hours. He missed playing chess, talking to the computer, painting, poker, swimming, his crystals, and boats…the holodeck.

The absence of true recreation was taking a toll on him. Yet, the thought of spending money on what entertainment was available to him in town seemed too frivolous. Go out and do some things for free, you say? Nonsense. There was too much to do at the lab.

Thusly, he threw himself into work instead. When he wasn’t working, he was cleaning up the kitchen. Doing the dishes. Drinking. Taking care of personal hygiene. Making coffee. Taking Tylenol. Drinking.

The days were starting to bleed into each other. To the point where he forgot the dates often. 

\-----------

They were some days into October now. Currently he was running some experiments in the science lab that he needed containers for. Beakers, measurement glasses, and other such trifles. He had all of the liquid based substances with him and some things that qualified as meltable which were necessary. He was running low but he was finally onto a formula that he thought could work. Nothing blew up in his face. 

He still kept the door to the lab locked from the inside. For several reasons. One of them being that he considered this time necessary to self reflect. 

That didn’t stop Data from ‘visiting’.

He wondered if Data knew that he could see him through walls? Typically. The man’s specific readings shone too brightly for him to miss. He watched the ellumiation stay. Apparent in front of the door. Meandering before the glow faded off into the distance seconds later. Data did that every time he shut himself away in here.

It made him feel guilty

...but he needed this right now. 

\-----------

On a whim during a break, he’d taken to turning the pages on the local paper Data gave him. Conceding that he should start looking into other options...He’d researched if there was another AE86 of the same type available at another store. There was, but it would be an eight hour bus ride out of state give or take. He would rather not have to do that.

It was an interesting little read. There were so many things in town that his one tracked mind kept him from exploring the last time he went out. Restaurants, a movie theatre, a museum, gym, and other places in between. On the necessities side of things, There was an ER and a hospital too. Pharmacys, dentistrys, schools, and a few other such places. Which for a small town in the middle of nowheres ville Arkansas? Not bad. The downside being that there was usually only one option for each. All of which were hosting some sort of spread. Coupons, events, rallies, and fundraisers seemed to be the norm. Some things stuck out to him. The local hospital was asking for funding for AID’s research and resources. The shelter apparently got more beds recently and was asking for volunteers. What was left of the disbanded Black Panther Party members in this town were hosting a meeting for community protection and outreach this week. That said, the segments of the paper that touched on these subjects were very small compared to everything else. Small and placed in inopportune arrangements. They were easy to miss if you didn’t know to look for them...

There was an obituary section as well.

Saint’s Tavern was mentioned nowhere in the town's paper.

There were several churches for Cristian and Cathlic faiths. A Synagogue. Not a Mosque to be found. Or a place of worship for any other religions it seemed. 

It was lot of what he would define as 'sad but predictable' reading this thing. 

Amongst the informational frey, he saw an ad. More like an announcement. Geordi squinted at the page, bringing the news print closer to his face. Going over the terms and conditions. His coherency flummoxed. ‘Cranked’, the local automotive shop, was boasting about their annual competition. Apparently, that entailed inviting mechanics of all skill levels to show their stuff. By first repairing a car of the shops choise on the spot then, those who are judged successful move on to the final test by building some sort of impressive machine on the spot with a time limit and materials of their own choosing. The prize was-...

Geordi became slack jawed. 

The prize was a car part of the winners choice. All expenses paid. To be picked up at the store after order if it isn’t in stock. What did he know about fixing cars? Nothing... But building something? He was an engineer from the future. These people had another thing coming!

For a time he shook his hands pretty wildly. Up and down back and forth. Inhibitions down and excitement up. They were so frenzied he made himself dizzy. 

Wait. What’s the deadline? He willed himself to stop getting excited too soon. Gripping the papper again. Looking for the dates. Dates …dates, where are-

He expelled a relieved breath.

Phew...he still had time. 

\---------

Back to his work in the science lab. Remember when he said he was on to something? He’d accomplished it. Or he believed he had...it required one final test. He had what he came up with contained into an airtight canister. 

Geordi was pacing again. This time because he was practicing. 

“Look Data, I’m sorry. I’m terrible to deal with right now and-” he paused, cringing at his own words. He practically face palmed. As much as he could without knocking his visor loose.

“No...no that brings the attention back to myself...” 

He’d been at this for a while. Once he knew he was safe from detection. It was Wednesday. Data was out and on his way back to the lab from the days three hour excursion. Judging by the last time he’d checked in with him, he should be expecting him in five minuets. Unfortunate. Only due to how terrible his hypothetical apologies were turning out at this point. He’d come up with some really disappointing stuff up so far. All his academy degrees. Every thing he’d done to earn his service medals and this was one of the hardest things he’d needed to do in his life... This kind of conflict really wasn’t his forte. He was bad at it. He was equally bad at clearing up the aftermath. He was aware that he’d said some things to Data that he wished he could take back. Things that he was sure were hurtful...that’s why he’d opened the door for the other man to speak his piece so soon after their fight. He was ready to talk about it now. He needed to act like it. 

The five minutes were up. 

He could hear the sound of the accesspad being typed into. The door to the building opening. 

“I have returned” Data’s voice came in through the comm. 

Quickly Geordi replied, tapping at the badge he had on his chest “ Good to hear it, welcome back”

His friend didn’t comm him further but Geordi could hear him padding his way to his quarters. Probably to deposit his jacket in the closet before he went back out to wait for his accompaniment to the starship for the rest of the afternoon.

Geordi, squeezed his eyes shut. 

Was stage fright possible when one wasn’t on stage? 

With an iron will, he walked right out of the science lab with peace offering in hand. 

He was going to have to wing it.

Time to try to remove another basketful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( chapter notes: RE-25 is the name of the rocket engine that NASA used since the 60's until today. 
> 
> Hello again to those who are reading!! Thank you for your patience. Last weeks demanding schedule kept me from writing and a lot of other things too so I wasn’t able to get this chapter started and finished until this weekend. To get myself back on schedule, I’m going to try to get the next post out on Friday or Saturday this coming week! My work hours should be bearable again this week so I think it’ll be doable. I look forward to hearing from those who comment <3 and I hope you’re all doing well? Please stay safe!
> 
> Also, let me know If anyone thinks I should put any trigger warnings at the beginning of this chapter? I wasn't sure!)


	10. Organic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Data emotions emotionally while being in denial about having emotions. What else is new. There are a lot of characters in this one. Mean while, back on The Enterprise…)

Another leisure trip into town was accomplished successfully. It had been a pleasant visiting day. Annabelle, dawned in another brightly colored neon dance outfit with holographic scrunchies around two brunette puffs, used her connections to let loose a few cats that day not only Data’s kitten friend. Her jacket that day was blue vinyl plastic to offset the bright green leotard and her silver sneakers made an appearance. Much like she’d been heavily anticipating some time ago, she had learned how to cartwheel and spoke excitably about an upcoming recital she had. Data played a very willing sounding board for her thoughts and ideas about the classes coreyography. Winning more of her favor when it was revealed that he was well aware of the terms ‘step, ball, change’ and ‘one two step’ because of his own dance training. He knew next to nothing about aerobics so the child taught him many things verbally about the merits of the genre. At least until she decided to bring out some toys to ‘play’ with. Anna seemed to find interest in...arranging them into specific displays. It looked more like she was creating organized scenes with her dolls and action figures than anything else. Curious about her intentions, he encouraged these actions. Sometimes helping her when asked. Usually to stop one specific barbie from repeatedly falling over in front of her car. 

All the while having to shoo away the cats who were interested in what some of them immediately thought were new chewables. Annabelle helped him do that too. She was used to having to play keep away with them. 

Their time together was interrupted every so often by customers who had questions. About cats. He did not mind answering as best as he could with what knowledge he had but he did his best to redirect these people to Beatriz as always. Who was draped in her work uniform. Her matching makeup consistent in color as well. That did not change day to day.

Data’s presence as Annabelle's entertainment also seemed to give both Beatriz and Willamina more time to talk amongst themselves. Until Beatriz was called on for store owner related matters. Then it was just Willamina, Annabelle and he talking. Willamina’s work outfit of the day was a coral shoulder padded button up and pinstriped cream slacks held up by a woven brown belt. Her clavicles were very much on display. Some of the top buttons of her shirt were unfastened.

She engaged him about the supposed ‘sadness she sensed from him’. 

It was a statement that made him think acutely of Deanna. 

Knowing he could not tell her the whole story, he told her some. He told her that yet again, Geordi was busy and could not accompany him. Persistently, she tried harder to gage for his mood.

A bonding exercise.

Data decided to let her in only a smidge more. Telling her that he and Geordi had a disagreement two weeks ago and were having financial troubles. 

“Financial troubles?” She questioned “ Does his job not pay him well? Are the accommodations bad?”

Oh yes, he did say the reason why Geordi had not accompanied him these past few times was because he was working did he not? He supposed he could elaborate to a minor degree...

“Currently he is not making any money.” Data informed “He has been working on a personal project.”

Willamina took pause to consider this new information. Thinking before she responded.

“I’m sure there are some openings some place around here” she tried

He looked over at her. 

“It is not that simple for us.” 

Data remembered the frown that settled in on her face. The woman staring at him for a time before looking around for prying ears. Noticing that all else were preoccupied with the animals and not on them, she moved in close, speaking to him quietly behind a shielding manicured hand.

“I assume what’s going on between you and Geordi isn’t simple either?” 

He had to consider just how deeply he should inform her of this topic. Was the argument they had simple? Absolutely not. Was he feeling compelled to express himself about It? Yes...but it was so hard talking to people while also knowing that he needed to keep many secrets. For the sake of the timeline they all shared and also for the sake of the other persons well being. Particularly when he was getting used to their sensory inputs. Willamina was seemingly making the steps in trying to evolve their relationship from ‘cautious acquaintanceship’ to some form of friendship. He was okay with this. He was just unsure how to navigate this when he could only let her in so much.

“I suppose not.” was his vague answer. 

He had been sitting with Anna when she came over. No longer comfortable having to lean over to speak behind her hand, The woman crouched down to his level in her sensible but dressy black flats. 

“Was the fight about your money problems?” she whispered

Data hesitated.

“Yes...partially.” 

Suddenly this look came over her features that seemed haunted. “...don’t tell me you guys are going to have to stay at the shelter?” 

At this new form of questioning even Anna stopped playing to listen in. “you’re not gonna be homeless are you, Day-ta?...you and Geordi?” came her high pitched question.

Now Data had two sets of worried brown eyes on him. Suddenly his processors started firing faster. 

“No, we are not so destitute” he informed quickly “we are currently living off of our combined savings. We should be fine for three m-....a few more months if we are cautious about our spending” 

Willamina regained her composure. Her expression followed. 

“Do you need to talk it out? You can ask me for advice but keep in mind, I’m no expert…” She returned with a frown, “I’ve seen poverty tear even the most sensible people apart...do you guys need any help?” 

Data considered this for a moment before he decided how to navigate this conversation. “We need to communicate but Geordi needs time before hand...”

He replied, keeping it as light as he could before trying to further dispel Willamina’s insistance on helping him. “Do not trouble yourself being concerned about me. I am flattered but you have your own life to be concerned about” he urged.

“How are things at work? You have expressed complaints before.” 

Willamina was not satisfied with this turn in conversation. Alas, she allowed him his privacy. 

“Same old, same old” she divulged, moving the topic in the direction the other prefered “It’s hard enough getting people to pay attention to certain issues when my articles keep getting black listed or pushed to the ‘rejection sections’.” 

Rejections sections, he learned over these past couple of times they all met up, meant the parts of the paper that were hard to find. Usually reserved for topics that were considered taboo. Data did not interject, he let her continue.

“I spend more time helping publish other people's work than I do my own. I should be thankful for the job. It’s an amazing opportunity but it feels like the only way to get a leg up is to stop trying to get the topics that are important to me green lit from start to finish and just settle for things like ‘Mrs Foval’s Knitting Circle is the Place to Be’ or ‘Local Kickball Team Strikes Home once again’...I can only handle so much of that” 

He did not want to influence any major life decisions she might make. He could not do that. However, he wanted her to know that he was present. Listening to her. Sympathizing with her. He had his curiosities about her life. She was very career minded but that was not all that was there. She was Annabelle’s sole caregiver. As such, she had to balance work with caring for her amongst other things. There was more to the story there. She just had ‘walls up’ a figurative human phrase, meaning she was withholding information due to cautiousness or negative past experience. Meaning, usually she talked about work or hobbies when they all were around. Or about Anna. Nothing more. 

What would Geordi say to her? Probably something like:

“You being employed at the local paper is moving things in a powerful direction” 

That seemed to insinuate encouragement without going one way or the other. It gave the impression of working too. On account of what she said next. 

“I’m gonna to keep trying. It’s just hard sometimes...I gotta vent at people about it every now and then to stay level” she replied. Looking over at her niece. 

Anna had gone back to arranging her toys. Tuning them out. Or atleast, trying to look like she was. 

The young woman snorted fondly. 

“Need any help over there?”

Willamina asked, sitting with her legs crossed. They all were. 

Anna looked over at her through the rainbow lenses of her visor like glasses. Relaying her orders for the next line ups organization. Willamina nodded and started working with her. Following her orders with precision. When she was not precise, Annabelle simply readjusted it for her.

Data took the time to watch the small family interact. Feeding his kitten a treat or two with a free hand. 

The treats were thanks to Beatriz’s rejoin. She gave him some upon arrival.

“Did you see Miami Vice this week, Will?” She asked, looking down at the group

Willamina let out a groan. Making sure a Gi-joe was in place next to a lovingly worn Strawberry Short Cake doll.

“I’m still pissed about that cliffhanger.” she returned.

Beatriz laughed in this colorful way. Amazingly, it hardly creased her eyeshadow.

Data snapped to attention. He joined in on their ‘Miami Vice’ conversation as soon as it seemed appropriate to get a word in. 

He wished Geordi was here. 

\------------

Before leaving ‘Happy Meow’, he helped Beatriz wrangle the free roaming cats back into their cages. It was a feat. The treats were helpful. For cleanliness sake, he planned to change clothes so as be free of his cat fur covered old world civilian outerwear and into something new. Additionally, a stench accumulated from the later bus ride was lingering. Mostly tobacco smoke. Humans were still allowed to smoke inside during this era. This included inside of public transport. Data was well aware he was coming home smelling of the evidence of that fact. He would prefer to be free of it before he met up with Geordi to proceed with the rest of the days toil. They were set to working on bringing the heating and cooling systems back to operating order. 

“I have returned” He relayed into his hidden badge. 

Geordi respond immediately with “Good to hear it, welcome back”

He went into his quarters first. Shrugging off his jean jacket and black sweater before tossing them in the hamper to be hand washed at a later date. The bathroom sink quickly accessed to wash his hands after addressing the strands of fur that floated so far as to be resting in his hair.

Once finished, he did stop in front of the mirror for a moment of reflection. Fingers laid over his lips in the same place he recalled Geordi's touch nights prior. His memory banks looping him a brief replay. 

Abruptly he thought better of it. Ending the replay just in time to hear a knock on the bedroom door. 

Data froze. Suddenly increasingly aware of the bareness of his upper half. To think there was a time before his morality subroutines were implanted that he used to run around stark naked. Back when he was in his own version of youth and development while living with his parents. Currently the mere thought of being seen anything less than fully clothed...created a strange response in his neural net...even when he knew Geordi would not just barge in. Geordi never just barged into his personal spaces. All these years passed and his positronic net had not rewritten that learned response.

Further more...why was he knocking? Was he not moving quickly enough? Were the evening operatives to be changed? If so, why did Geordi not comm him instead? He awaited instruction or for an announcement that never came. Instead, he heard footsteps walking back in the opposite direction shortly after the knock commenced.

Decidedly finished in the bathroom, he exited to grab a white t-shirt. Putting it on swiftly. Not changing out of his light blue jeans. Prioritizing haste, He did not have the chance to slick his hair back again. 

After opening the front door and looking down both sides of the hallway, Data took a step forward. Ready to walk in the direction he heard his friends steps lead off to but as soon as he did, the tip of his boot hit something that tipped to and fro. Not enough to fall over but just enough to alert him that it was close to doing so.

He looked down. What he nearly knocked over was a cannister sitting right outside of the door. It was similar to some form of thermos. He was sure it had a related function as well. To keep what was housed inside a consistent temperature. Data reached down to pick up this new object. He turned it over in his hands a few times. Feeling what was inside. It was certainly an unsolid mass of atoms... There was a note attached outside of it’s shiny metal. On the bottom.

Deciding that sitting would make this easier, he walked back into his quarters to do just that on his chair. Putting the cup down next to him. 

Carefully, he pulled the paper free from the container. Noting that the shred of parchment might be some sort of scrap from the science lab floor that was large enough to still be useful. Data had to take a moment to wonder why Geordi did not take out a piece of paper from his sketchbook to use instead? That would have been more practical and given him more room to write without having to squeeze so much into such a small space.

He began to read it. 

“I made you something.” was the introductory message. He quickly recognized the handwriting to be that of Geordi Laforge. It was easily identifiable. He would admit, his penmanship was shakier than usual but that did not make the note illegible. 

“I hope you enjoy taste testing it. You’ve seen the silver canister by now, right? I’m sure you have or you wouldn’t be reading this. What is inside of it is an attempt at your nutrient suspension. I managed to find a compatible silicone and lubricant mix that would play nicely with each others chemical compounds.”

Data found his eyes widening…

He kept reading.

“The organic-nutrient part was a lot of guessing and checking but, I believe I found a good combination. You have to be the one to tell me if you can stomach this mixture long term. Please come to the science lab with your evaluation after you’ve tried it? We need to talk. About sciency things and some other stuff...I’m ready.” 

After setting the note aside on the arm of his lounge chair, Data took said large thermos into his hand, looking down at it. Unceremoniously unscrewing the strongly secured top.

There was liquid inside, judging by the movement it was slightly viscous in consistency. It looked to be just what Geordi described it to be and thus so, he would trust his judgement. He took a slow swig of the substance that was supposed to suite him just as well as his only consumable ‘food source’. He closed his eyes as he let the liquid pass through his pipes and internal sensors. Those which analyzed it’s make up, designated its usefulness, and decided what destinations to settle into. 

Usefulness. He was not getting any warnings while it intermingled. 

It was working. 

He rose from his chair with cup in hand. Walking to the science lab. His hand meeting an unlocked door handle for the first time in a long time.

When he entered, Geordi looked over at him from where he was standing. His pacing stalled as soon as the door swung open.

There was a beat where the two men merely stared at one another. Anticipation mounting.

“Hello” Data greeted, “Is this what you have been working on in the science lab all this time?” 

“...on that, and a few other things...What can I say, I said I’d figure something out for you didn’t I?” Geordi explained. Gesturing to the thermos with a free hand while rolling up the sleeves on his grey insulated thermal. “How’d I do? Is it gonna work or do I need to go back to the drawing board?” 

Data did not miss a beat.

“The composition is nearly identical to what I am accustomed to” he informed. Gazing down into the canister with wonder before he took another drink. “The organic ingredients were measured and evenly distributed. You have succeeded.”

It was then that Geordi smiled that pearly white smile.

Data’s verbal processors became unresponsive. 

“Surprised?” Geordi asked. Putting his hands in the large pockets of his army green cargo pants.

It was a while before said processors allowed Data expression. 

“Not in the traditional sense but I was...not expecting to be able to partake in something like this until we returned home” he admitted “you knew exactly what to buy to make this recreation a reality. That is no small feat.” 

“Woah, don’t give me too much credit” Geordi replied, A hand leaving his pocket to rub against the back of his neck “it’s easy to ‘invent’ things with similar materials when you know the instructions.”

His gaze caught Geordi’s visor again before he found himself looking down. Eyes flitting about as he searched for what to say.

“You did not-...” Data paused “You did not need to do this. Thank you.”

The corners of Geordi’s mouth pulled downwards. His eyebrows following that trend.

“You expected me to just be okay with you not being able to eat? Come on...you know me better than that.” 

Yes...yes he did. Geordi would not have been one of his favorite people if he would have been…’okay’ with that. He did not respond with anything. He did not know how to. There were no more words that he found to be suitable. None that measured up.

“I’m uh...” the other mumbled, his head tilted down and away from him

Data watched the other man struggle patiently. 

Geordi crossed his arms over his chest. His weight comfortably resting on one leg. 

“Guess I should just come out with it before I get cold feet…”

Data tilted his head. 

“Should one of us readjust the thermostat?” he questioned, about to turn about face

“...it’s a metaphorical expression that means to get nervous. Or to be anxious. My feet aren’t actually cold...this time.” 

Data nodded. Staying put. “Understood” 

Yet again, silence hung over them both like a heavy pendulum. Coming from Geordi’s side of the room. 

Data waited. 

With a furrowed brow, his friend finally found his opening statement. Though he was perfectly fine with being patient, not once did Data believe that it was inevitable this rift between them would be completely fixed. The possibility that it would not be possible was just as probable. Would they still be friends after this revisit if things did not go well? That, he could confidently say yes. Things could instead be...different. If that was the case, he would have to grow accustomed to it. Data reminded himself of that as he watched the other man clench and unclench his jaw in thought.

“ It makes me sick to my stomach... ” Geordi looked away “ Everytime I think about cursing at you…”

Ah. 

That was what he was starting with. 

“You cursed at the situation, not at me. There is no reason for you to be sick over that.” Data’s brow furrowed. “You were afraid for both of us. You are allowed your cursing. It does not bother me.” 

Geordi’s over the chest cross tightened. One of his biceps in a squeeze to ground himself. He nodded in acknowledgement of Data's understanding. Proceeding to the next issue. 

“... there was no right answer for the problem we faced that night. I know that now. You didn’t pick one that was wrong,” he breathed, finding his courage to look over at Data again. His brows in a dip “I have my life because of you. I didn’t make any rash decisions that I might not live to regret because of you. I can trust you to lead well when I’ve fallen. Those are things a captain should be able to say about an excellent first officer. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry I got mad at you for doing your job” 

Air filled the space in this long awaited conversation yet again. This time from his side of the room. Data had to calibrate how best to say that which he was most...aware his team mate would take the worst of all. It was this that he was worried would maintain this...break in what they had between them. Because it gave voice to some unprofessionalism that he bore.

“But...Part of your accusation was correct. I did make a decision for you. Not because I question your ability as captain but because-”

Geordi held a hand up in a ceasing motion to stop him.

“You knew there was a chance our attackers might be able to check my encryptions to see if I left fail safe codes or not. It is standard practice to examine all possibilities no matter how unlikely before we proceed with any action. This is a major aspect of our Starfleet training. You were only following procedure.”

“I am not finished.” This interjection earned Geordi’s silence yet again. 

“There was also a part of me that prefered for you to live due to self interest...I believe it would be irresponsible not to mention that.” he began “I knew, if our attackers did not find out about the fail safe codes, the percentage of you being able to get back into your consuls without my encryptions and hack into their servers before they noticed was small...but...I also know you are capable of extraordinary things. I did not want to give you that chance because there was a higher probability that if you got us through to the information we were looking for, they would notice your digging and kill you in the process. Leaving me to proceed with the new found information. I did not prefer those odds. I worked against them.”

The slow intake of breath Data watched the other commence as he looked down at the metal plates that made up the flooring was deafening. He prepared for the verbal counterstrike.

Instead, Geordi’s voice came out weaker than it had seconds ago when he was reassuring him of his valliance. Data noticed that. 

“...and I was willing to die trying if that meant there was a chance I could get us closer to a solution quicker. If I could get us home. I wasn’t able to do that, I took it out on you. That doesn’t sound healthy does it?”

“No, it does not.” he returned frankly “But often decisions one has to make as Captain, Commander, Or Officer, are over all not what most would consider ‘healthy’ or in one's best interests. ” Data admitted, taking a step forward. 

A beat. 

Another one. 

At long last, Geordi articulated. 

“We both wanted to do different versions of the right thing. There was so much going on. You were shutting down, my visor was betraying me again... you only had a small amount of time to make a big decision.” His team mates arm’s uncrossed slowly as he proceeded with a quiet diplomacy. “And...some of the best Commanders hold biases. Captains too. They always have, even if they don’t appear to. Don’t beat yourself up. The rest of your decision was entirely logically sound. Like all of your decisions are.” 

Data’s lips became a straight line. The current moment would have been a good time to inform Geordi of his misdirection. About the pain like sensation that riveted through his circuits during his shut down? 

It would mean an expression of his limitations. His ‘I do not want Geordi to worry’ biases were winning over his professionalism. He also could not see how informing him of this would help with their current endeavors. 

‘Some of the best Commanders hold biases’ 

....

“Know that I will never make a mission changing decision without acting as your advisory ever again. I will concede to your orders with absolution from now on.” Data delivered with reverence. 

Geordi put a hand on his hip.

“Is that your way of saying sorry?” 

“Yes.” he said “I am sorry and I forgive you.”

“You forgive me?...”

This upcoming topic was not a matter that Data felt the need to temporize.

“I do not believe I deserved to be talked down to about my lack of emotional perception. With or without my chip deactivated. But you were emotionally compromised...I forgive you for doing so.”

Geordi looked away.

Data continued

“Additionally, I should not have to remind you of this but I have been irrational before. When I was laying on the floor, watching Tolian Soran take you hostage and I was paralyzed by fear. That is why I have given up the ability to experience emotions, taste food, and so much more on this mission...That is not...an easy decision for me to make and I make it every day.” 

“ Data...It’s not irrational to want to live, or not want to feel pain, or be hurt.” 

“It is when it keeps me from protecting you.”

“I never asked you to turn your chip off,”

“No, you would never ask that of me. That is why I must make the decision for myself.”

Geordi’s expression went from guilty to incredulous. He met the others gaze once again. Inflection passionate. Soft. 

“Caring about someone could also be classified as irrational you know…and it seems like you’re fully capable of doing that with or without the chip. That and a bunch of other emotion based reactions.”

“...” Data’s expression blanked “I am sure you are projecting” 

His companion pursed his lips before shaking his head. Reconciling himself to stand down. Gesturing with both hands. 

“What I’m saying is that you’re right. I had no right speaking to you that way. That was...disgusting of me.” he confessed lowly “ and I don’t want you to concede with my every order without questioning them sometimes. We’re alone,...keep me in check if you need to, it’s your job. I’ll do the same.” 

Geordi paused. This next bit coming out as a self conscious muddle for Data to absorb .

“I’m sorry and I forgive you too, buddy...” 

…

Everything out in the open, harsh truths revealed. Most of them. The air cleared. Both not sure what to do next. What to say. 

Data, decided to take the initiative. To not wait for the other mans next move. Their talk was had.

He needed to test the rekindled limits of their relationship.

“Shall we move on to the repair portion of our plans?” He asked, moving to the side and holding his arm out in the direction to the door. 

Geordi gave a warm closed mouthed smile.

“That can wait for today,” he breathed, lessening the two yards between them to a foot and a half. “Why don't we hang out in the lounge? I need a break...something to help me relax would be nice.”

“Iced coffee?”

Geordi chuckled, walking passed his friend and out of the door.

“I said relax.”

Data followed after him. Promptly. The sound of work boots and faux Doc Martins in a mild pound against the floor.

“Decaffeinated then?” 

\--------- 

Captain Picard and his crew were stationed in the Beta Quadrant. Surveying a class M planet in the midst of terraformation. Preparing to transport in a new colony. It was back to duties as usual. As usual as it could be. He’d filed several appeals to sequester time to get the ball rolling on their own search but each seemed to get denied. As if Admiral Haftel would rather sweep this whole thing under the rug than have another android shaped blemish on his hardly clean record. It had been two weeks since his initial meeting with the man during which time he’d been told to move on from such ‘mission casualties’ and do the necessary paperwork. All while said Admiral tried to sway the other higher ranking officials for future support. He found it asinine. 

Regardless, Haftel’s orders needed attending too. Arriana and Edward Laforge were the first informed of Geordi’s updated status as missing In action. The dreaded call to Edward went as expected, he was a scientist but a man of the federation. He took the news with no tears. Only Disdainful acceptance. 

Arrianna was another story when she learned of her brother. She was all emotion and no tact. “Can Starfleet not keep track of a ship to save their own lives?!” she’d demanded. Her tone unwaveringly fervent as tears streamed down “Someone has to do something, we have to have proof this time, I need proof!” 

Picard took this hostility and combatted it with ambassadorial understanding. Only to receive a:

“I wonder...if it was you or Commander Riker, if it wasn’t my brother and Commander Data, would they be Ok with not sending any parties out to look for them before declaring them missing?” 

He did not respond.

“...I didn’t think so”

Before the architect promptly shut down communications with him.

...

He could not tell her this but they would be doing exactly what she said. He simply had to cover all of his bases. Do all the right paper work. Shake all the right hands and break all the right hearts first. No one was happy about this, particularly the remaining members of his senior staff. He remembered having to tell Will and Deanna about the initial rejection of his proposal. 

Will’s immediate response was to defy the order. So was his own. Deanna’s support swiftly followed.

Initiate phase one.

Temporal mechanics was something he left up to their engineering staff. Their transport specialists as well. Picard recognized that he had no head for it before or after that mind meld with Serak.

\---------

Beverly had taken to working with their transporter chief by sending things back and forward in time using the correct calculations during her off time. Whenever she and the experts could detect surges in temporal energy to exploit to their advantage. Singularities that could shift chroniton particles through time by way of temporal polarization. 

Their solar system was an amazing place.

The process started with plants from her private collection. From other places when they could be spared. Sometimes when they reversed signal to send them back in time, they got ungerminated seeds. When they advanced it, the pots returned set to burst with growth. The plants root bound and mature. They could time travel from the safety of their ship, it was confirmed but they hadn’t mastered the ability to send something back as far as three hundred years consistently. More often than not, when they sent the plants more than one hundred years into the past, nothing came back. They were lacking the specimens, particles, and no one wanted to resort to humanoid experimentation when they didn’t have to. 

Another hang up was that is wasn’t a sure shot if they went back using this method. They could find another version of Data and Geordi, ones a little forward in time. Ones from minutes backwards. Either way, not the ones they lost. Not the ones they were after. Different versions but not the same.

Today was another trial run of focusing the transporter beam this way and that. The Captain was standing next to Beverly, who’d just settled one of her potted Bajoran Lilacs on the transporter. They would be going forward and back. This time, however, the goal was to make sure they did not age or de-age in the process. Slowing building up on the years as they progressed.

“Is the clock set for a year in the past?” Beverly asked, receiving an immediate “yes sir,” from the current transporter handler. Their assistant chief engineer also awaiting her say so.

“Energize” she commanded, watching the luxuriant purple and red foliage dematerialize right before her once the order was taken. 

Jean Luc was standing beside her waiting in resignation for the plants return. Once it came back, he was the one to take it amongst himself and retrieve the now baren pot. Walking the organic soil filled container over to their head of medical. 

Beverly prudently accepted it from him, pinching her digits into the dirt without abandon. Rustling the contents up and unsettling it. Merely to find-

“Seeds again.” she relayed with clear disappointment. “I’m going to owe a massive favor to the medicinal section of the arboretum after all of this.”

Abruptly the door to the transporter room opened up to an ensign. One who set their sights on Picard the moment they entered the room.

“Admiral Haftel would like to speak to you, Sir. He is hailing you in your ready room”

Blue and brown eyes settled on each other. They then both settled on the young ensign. “Tell him I’ll be there in a few” Jean Luc replied

The ensign nodded and turned to give that message else where. Picard, Beverly, the Transporter tech, and the head engineer were left on their own again.

“What’s that all about?” Beverly turned to the captain, speaking familiarly while pushing some stay red locks behind her ear. No doubt pushing some dirt into it as well “Change of heart?” 

“Doubtful” Picard croaked in response “but If he’s changed his mind, I have no doubt he’s discovered something he can get out of it that benefits him more than a pat on the back.” 

Picard proceeded in leaving the room.

“I’ll be seeing you for Dinner afterward?” Beverly called after him.

“I’m looking forward to it” he called back.

Beverly turned her attention back to these seeds. Pushing them back into place under the soil below. “Let’s try this again. Re-check the coordinates and alter the formula by two points. We’re going forward this time ” Without pause, she walked the pot back to the transporter pad and sat it down. Readying it for it’s next trip. 

She backed up from the beam and dusted her hands off on her doctor's coat as she addressed the transporter tech and their assistant chief engineer. Her eyes locked on the transporter.

“Energize” 

\---------

“I’ve not yet heard from my engineering team on the surface but I’ve been given clearance to travel back with a search team during one of the next two anomolies.” Haftel said “After which times, if we return and there is nothing to be found beyond the reason for their disappearance, there will be no more investigations”

What a relief, they’ve finally seen some reason.

“They are allowing a search party?” Picard responded, having a sip from a lightly steaming mug. 

“Yes,” Haftel responded some grit to his voice “The Higher ups seem to have concerns about what major changes their absence in our time could cause to our present and future”

At this, Jean Luc nearly spit out his tea mid sip before he could answer. He took that as a near personal insult. 

“Commander Data and Commander Laforge are experts, Sir. They wouldn't do anything that would compromise the state of our time line.”

“Good, because if people don’t die in the right order, we’ll have a mess on our hands. If we even exist.” Haftel proceeded with a clear chip on his shoulder “I know how often you and your people tend to go rogue when it comes to your senior staff...I will leave your options open. You may wait it out and come with me during the next two anomalies without risking your career and that of those in your charge.”

At this accusation, Picard could feel himself beginning to sweat. 

Haftel proceeded.

“Or you can do whatever you’re planning on the side and see where that get’s you, Captain” 

“I haven’t the slightest Idea what you’re on about.” he replied casually. Keeping his worry lines in check. 

“I’ll expect an answer back in two weeks. Is that doable?” Was the skeptical reply

“Quite” Picard returned “Picard out” 

\----------

“Why didn’t you tell me about the contest?” Geordi asked 

The two men were sitting at the bar section of facility. Adjacent to the lounge. It was not very large. Not comparable to Ten Forward by any means. Think personal kitchen bar. White on white marble with a constantly flowing water feature displayed behind it. The never ending fountains flow glowing a dull bright seafoam blue to match the rest of the dim lighting in the room and encased in protective glass. There were water lilies floating in the small pond it made. Pads as well. It looked to be a man made underground oasis if he had ever seen one. 

Data watched his friend pour himself another glass of red wine. Gazing into the beautiful naturalistic display intently. As if he was mesmerized.

He was still nursing his nutrient mix.

“I did not know about it. I never got to look through the paper” he returned “on the bus an older gentleman engaged me in conversation and I thought it rude to disregard him.”

“Mm…” Geordi replied, tipping his glass around in his hand. “...how risky do you think applying would be?”

This made Data's neural net send out several alerts.

“I did not know that you knew about the inner mechanics of automobiles." 

“I don’t...but I can learn.” Geordi muttered “just gotta decide on what I’m going to build if I get passed round one”

“Will building materials cost a lot of money to obtain?”

Data watched his team mate wince. 

“huh…I'm not sure” he let out this noise of sardonic amusement before downing another swig. 

Data’s lips thinned out. 

They would have to recalculate how long their replicated cash would last once more and rebudget...

Geordi must have taken his silence for disapproval. 

“I know...it’s alright to live on in people memories. They fade. but to leave too much paper evidence of our presence in this time? It's ill advisable.” he said, trying to combat his own overzealousness. Data did not interupt. “Someone else might have been predetermined by our timelines history to win this years contest. It could be a pivotal part in someones life or it might not...I gotta go find out if it is before I get too invested.” 

Both men shared a moment of silence. Geordi’s eyes contentedly focused on the floral display. 

Data contentedly focused on Geordi.

“Computer lab?” he asked, rescrewing the cap back onto his thermos. 

Geordi turned to him with a mellowed dally. 

“Computer lab”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The time travel transporter section of this is very much an inspired by episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine season 3 episode 12 
> 
> Alright, turned out to be a Saturday post after all!! Technically Sunday because it's passed 12 am. Got busier than expected last week! Next’s weeks might come out on Saterday again, it just depends on what works best with my schedule. I hope everyone is doing well and taking care! Thank you so much for reading this far!! I’m still really loving writing and researching for this so to those who are enjoying, I do hope that you stick around. I very much look forward to any feedback left and absolutely adore it <3.)


	11. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds play chess with a side helping of holodeck without the holodeck...

Geordi dragged himself up from his admittedly comfy bar stool. Wine glass willfully in hand as he exited the lounge and walked down the sterile hallway. Finding himself back at the all too familiar computer chair like he’d teleported over half the expanse to the room. Talk about being on autopilot. Data was close in toe and sat next to him. Looking into the screen while he typed into the records database. Glass situated not a safe distance away from any potential accidents. He wanted it close. Geordi hit the power button and waited for the screen to boot up to the desk top with heavy anticipation. His stomach gliding around his insides like it was a first timer on roller skates. He wanted a chance damn it. He just wanted a chance at this...going into the computers search bar he typed:

1987\. Arkansas. October.

As you can imagine, alot came up. Thousands and thousands of files under the organization of file names. A nearly immeasurable amount and as soon as he saw it he collapsed back in his chair with an exasperated lean. It was enough to make his low grade headache throb harder. Taking his hands from the key board, he recharged. He’d start combing through it. He needed a minute first. 

Data scooted closer to him and replaced his hands at the typing apparatus. Looking through dates, locations, and events at a polarizing speed. Eyes flitting back and forth as he read like lightning. Geordi opened his mouth to tell him he didn’t have to do that but ultimately closed it shortly after. If the other wanted to help, in a way he was perfectly suited for, let him. It would make this process go faster. He couldn’t have imagined what it would have been like, if he’d had to go through all of this stuff with Riker at his side instead...it would have taken days. He just watched the blurs of paragraphs and photographs go by and by. 

Until he finally found it. The file entitled ‘Cranked’s Annual Mechanic’s Showcase’. Data had it open in milliseconds. 

Only to retrieve a scan of this ...partial document. Torn and aged. The entree list for the competition. Which looked like someone had done some tampering. Beyond this, there was no other information. Only a few names could be seen on the left over page. Not the whole list mind you. 

“Geordi.” Data called for his attention quietly. 

He didn’t have to. Geordi saw it too. 

Geordi’s name was on the roster. Down to the time he signed up. The very last name listed. 

“Were you able to find a list of the winners?” he asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

“No, only this.” Data responded “and that you are sorted into the team entrees section. With someone with the last name Crawford”

“First name?”

Data checked all of those avenues again. Several times over. Only to reveal nothing more than they found so far as far as the contest was concerned. 

“Unlisted” 

This was getting ridiculous.

It’s going to be another one of those, huh? Was someone forcing his hand or was this just...fate? Something that was supposed to happen that he couldn’t oppose now? This time he was unsure of how he should handle this. He couldn’t avoid it. For the sake of the timeline. His name was down here. He had to show up now or Starfleet would have a fit. 

He swallowed another large intake of wine.

Oh well. If he was getting screwed, might as well have fun with it. 

“I guess I could make a miniature rudimentary rocket ship for the second half? Or a miniature car that works…” Geordi said, trying to lighten the mood and start conversation. 

His team mate turned from his gape into the computer screen to look at him for an extended period before he spoke.

“That is feasible if you believe it would stand out.”

“I don’t know…” Geordi mused “it's a little too science fair circa 20th centry isn’t it? I would have been laughed out of Zephram Cochrane’s in a minuet if I showed up with something like that with hopes to win...and I was practically a fetus then.” 

Momentarily, he had to suppress a shiver. School was a conflicting time in his life. Filled with good times and not so good ones...he tried not to think back on it. 

Data stared at him as if his actions unlocked his version of skepticism. 

“Does this not seem...disconcerting to you?” 

“Oh yeah!” Geordi smirked broadly along with the exclamation. “Has bad news written all over it”

Unceremoniously he finished the rest of his libation. 

Data continued his unfettered gazing. 

“...You are taking this well.”

Grudgingly, he raised his werey bones from his chair. Holding his empty glass up “I’m gonna go get some mor-” he started only to stop half cocked and hardly far away from the desk when he had a full on epiphany. One that his admittedly altered mind suddenly concocked out of thin air. 

“Data?...” he said as if he was far off. In a way he was. Far off thinking of the possibilities. Numerating the steps and supplies that he would need. “Do you remember that boat?” 

“Are you recalling one of our shore leave excursions?”

“No, the replica. From the hardware store.” He explained, putting his wine glass back down on the desk. He needed free hands. Free hands were hazardless. 

Data nodded, looking up at him and relaying matter of factly. “ The Model U.S.S Constitution Copper Bottom E.E.” 

“Yes!” Geordi replied with an excitable clap. Starting to pace the room slowly as he gave voice to his thoughts. 

“What if...what if I got that boat and I made it functional?” he said, whipping around to face the direction his friend was sitting again. Palms in a gentle and slow rub together.

“But here’s the kicker...what if, instead of making it sail... I could make it fly?” he continued to pitch.

“Yeah...Yeah! With retractable wings and everything!” His hands went about their loudly elated expression. Waving around in exuberant access. Much like they had when he’d learned about the contest in the first place. Care free and energetic to match the grin on his face. 

This wine had his inhibitions down. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he snapped his hands back together and clasped them in an interlocked hold to stop their pleased foray. Unfortunately...that meant the good feeling that came with it stopped too. All the same, he shoved them in his pockets. 

From what he could see of the other man in the dark, he was fitting him with this unreadable look but it was persistently unwavering. 

“I believe that would stand out in the way you want it to.” he finally responded “you would need to clarify that idea with your partner first” 

Geordi could feel himself deflate even further. That’s right... 

“You’re still going by your father's last name in town?” Geordi mumbled rhetorically. He now knew the answer.

That didn’t stop Data from replying.

“Unfortunately so,”

“Huh…” Geordi breathed, looking away awkwardly. He guessed he already knew the answer, it was just harder to hear aloud.

Data was unphased by this body language he displayed.

“Why do you stop yourself from doing what you were doing with your hands when I am around?” His companion questioned curiously “ I have never seen you let yourself do it when other humans and or humanoids are around either.”

Geordi chewed on the inside of his cheek. Visor focused on the metal floor. 

...The flapping. Obviously, Data noticed that. Why wouldn’t he…that wasn’t his first slip up, he was sure. 

Data pursued inquisitively.

“It expresses your happiness, is a necessity for your physical and emotional wellbeing, and it makes you happy. It is beautiful. You should not stop, I do not understand why you do.” 

There were a few seconds where Geordi was standing there dumb struck. He’d been expecting reassurance. He prided himself in his high standards for companionship. Those who he went out of his way to be around, had to accept all of him. Every part. He would not accept anything less.

He was not however expecting ‘Beautiful’ to be the descriptive word the other chose. Data didn’t recognize the weight of that on Geordi's psyche. The conflict that it caused either. 

He bared his soul.

“My family always supported me but I used to get picked on at school and singled out at the academy for a few things...the hand thing is one of those things.” He pulled his hands from his pockets. This time, to gesture. “It was hard enough being the forign blind kid... I tried not to bring that much attention to myself by stimming in that way. I condensed things in front of others...I talked with my hands, I leg bounced, some other stuff...and hand flapped when I was alone. I must have a left over complex about it... ” his voice lessened in volume as he spoke his piece. Wavering with how unsure he was about asking for this clarification.

“You think it's beautiful?” 

“Yes...” Data returned. 

Geordi smiled warmly. Walking back over to where the other was sitting. 

“Like you think my lips look soft?”

“Yes. ” 

Geordi let out a quiet chuckle. Looking at the ground.

Data’s brows pulled together and raised. 

“Why are you laughing?”

Bless him, his intentions were so pure…

“I’m making fun of you a little.” he revealed pleasantly. 

Data continued to have a hard time comprehending the turn this conversation had taken.

“Are these not suitable words to use to describe your attributes?”

“I suppose they are. There’s nothing unplatonic about them” Geordi replied “but I guess, to the untrained ear, it could sound like you’re flirting with me.”

Data straightened and hesitated. It was another one of those times where something unreadable flashed over his friends features and Geordi hadn’t noticed. 

“I will be more careful about my verbiage from now on”

Geordi shook his head nonchalantly. 

“You don’t have to be. Just when we’re in town.” he said, putting a hand on the others shoulder and giving it a light but doting squeeze. “like I said, it still sounds platonic to me. I've called my friends beautiful before... and it’s my fault I even know that second fact.”

Data stared up at his friend, unabashed “Yes, you called Tasha beautiful in front of the crew once. I logged that instance as acceptable behavior between friends.” 

He’d called Tasha beautiful? Right, when Q showed up and granted him ‘normal’ eyesight and he’d refused it. Wow...that was so long ago. Back when he was still a helmsman.

Data really thought he was a paragone for positive behavior didn’t he… as flattering as it was, it was also kind of intimidating. He wasn’t perfect after all. 

Geordi went back to his seat. Slouching down into it. His empty glass momentarily forgotten for favor for more research.

He ran a search for Crawford in the town's public census records and found a large family. With members sprawling all across the state and further upon continued research. There were still a few locally placed, with addresses and contact information easily accessible in the scanned version of what seemed to be documented phone book pages. What would be less painful? Finding a payphone in town and calling each of the people listed up. Or visiting a bunch of strangers' homes to ask them if they would be willing to work on a team with someone who they never met and who’s skill hadn’t been confirmed for a contest they may or may not have been interested in entering for the first place?...This was going to take a magical amount of convincing and charisma that he wasn’t sure he had in him. 

“Looks like we’ll be going into town tomorrow” he murmured as he glared pensively into the screen. “Gotta start looking for this mysterious partner of mine…”

Data nodded his acceptance of this information just before moving the conversation in a direction that seemed off topic again.

“Would you like to spend time with me in the room we used to share tonight?” Data questioned, watching the other as he awaited an answer. 

Geordi continued to read.

“Sure, don’t see why not.“ he replied, half present yet again. “Why?”

His friend continued his expectant gaze in his direction. 

“It would be nice to play chess with you. It has been a long time.” 

Geordi’s head snapped in the others direction.

Just like that, Data reeled the fish he was angling for. Chess? He’d been aching for something like that for days... How was that supposed to work any way? How did Data expect to pull that off? Geordi pulled himself out of his admittedly unhealthy typing position and Into this sudden straight backed meerkat pose.

“We can go right now if you want.” he expelled right away. Obviously eager. “It’s not like looking at the computer is going to tell us anything different and I wanted to take the rest of the day off anyway.”

“If you are sure.” he returned, standing and grabbing his canister as well. Walking to the exit of the room. Geordi followed, the welcomed distraction from this ominous turn of events much looked forward to. Hey, he couldn’t be a career workaholic every night could he? He could regret giving himself free time in the morning.

\--------

Geordi was seconds away from asking the expected question. You know, how the hell were they going to play chess without a set? If he didn’t know any better, he half expected Data to have done some unauthorized spending on one of his trips in town to make this work. He had half prepped a lecture but only half because he knew just how outlandish it would have been to think that Data of all people would just...buy something without checking in with him. What he was greeted to when the door was opened for him, was the same old room he only entered to obtain changes of clothes these past few weeks. Nothing new and nothing out of place. But there was…the hint of something that made the engineer scrunch up his nose slightly as soon as the door slid open and a gust of inner air hit his airway.

“Were you putting synth-tobacco into your pipe or something?” he asked. 

The other man was all theatre and lived experience. Back when they were in their time, tobacco substitutes supplied the sensation of smoking without the negative effects. Think faux cigarettes, cigars, and smokables with the smell intact. There were also the ones that had no smell or smelled like something else entirely. Sometimes something pleasant. Of coarse, those were not the kind that Sherlock Holmes would put in his pipe. So it was the authentic reproduction 19th century ones that his best friend purchased. Cuban cigars, Black shag tobacco for his pipe, and London tobacconist made cigarettes. They were Holmes’s favorites, and Data was just that particular. Geordi remembered the other man trying them a few times during their holodeck adventures to be a more ‘Authentic Holmes’. Sometimes the holodeck worked it into their mystery solving. Which was...very on brand for a Holmse like mystery. 

Geordi allowed it to give Data his jollies. Times when Watson was scripted to be off doing other things. Sometimes when he and ‘Sherlock’ were together. Watson smoked as well, mostly arcadia mixture, ships tobacco…. cigars during smoke breaks with Sherlock or other social gatherings. The good doctor just wasn’t as deeply invested habitually or educated on the subject as his friend was. Which suited Geordi just fine for his portrayal. He stuck to scentless holodeck projections whenever the story called for it. And as far as Data’s theatrical escapades? The Enterprise had a highly advanced ventilation system. If he wanted the smell of synth tobacco gone, they could say some equivalent of be gone and it would go. Dense clouds of bluish black shag smoke and all. 

Data always tried to be as accurate as possible...it was why roleplaying with the man never got boring.

Geordi remembered joking to Worf and Commander RIker during a jaunt to Risa about how, though he did not agree with the use of illegal drugs for recreational purposes, Data was probably seconds away from dropping on him that he wanted to try to portray the whole, Sherlock Holmes as a drug addict thing before they went on another adventure. To keep the character true to form and hopefully sympathetically portrayed. The drugs he used were technically legal in London back in those times any way.

Riker laughed. 

Worf grunted some vague culturally specific Klingon cynocism. 

He frowned at the memory,

If Data had smoked one of those powders away, it was probably an expression of homesickness that he hadn’t been able to express to him...

“No.” Data responded as he walked over to his chair, putting the cannister down next to it. “I do not have any synth-tobacco with me or my pipe for that matter. I left it in my desk drawer.” 

...The pipe was currently kept with Data’s nearest and dearest things? Nice to make the cut. The explanation continued as the tallest of the two obtained his sketch book and his pencil.

“Someone was smoking on the bus ride home. Is it too unpleasant? I intended to shower later but I could do it now instead.”

“it’s not-”

Don’t lie to him Geordi. It’s in his hair. You noticed it earlier. It just wasn’t as strong as it was in this room right now...

“You don’t have to shower yet. A majority of the smell is coming from something else…”

Probably the clothes hamper from where his team mate housed the days wears before cleaning...

“Would you like to go to the other room instead?” Data voiced immeditely “Forgive me, next time I invite you, I will have eradicated the smell before hand”

Geordi took another subtle whiff of the room and rocked on his feet. Was it so bad that he couldn’t handle it? 

Right now it was...time to be the barer of bad news.

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

“Of coarse not” his friend replied with immediacy. 

To the next room they went. Geordi, took out his key card to allow them immediate access. During which time, he did catch Data gazing down at the card for longer than was admittedly usual for...an entry device. It wasn’t malfunctioning or anything. He put it down on the bedside table for safe keeping.

The rooms they were occupying were identical lay out and decor wise. It was only a mite less tidy than the other one. After turning on the lights, Geordi had to immediately pick up some stay clothes from the floor and the lounge chair. What was it about having guests that made one immediately aware of how cluttered your space was?

When the chair was freed, Data walked over to it and pulled it over to the side of the bed so he could sit down in it. His sketch book on his lap as he speed drew something. What, Geordi was unsure of until he went to the bed and sat upon it. Scooting close but not too close to where Data was sitting. 

“You may use my acquired sketch book in any way that you like. If you need paper or some form of entertainment.” Data was sure to say while he multi-tasked.

Geordi squinted into the page. They were chess pieces. Made out of rectangles. A piece illustrated on each side. Half shaded in and the other left as line art. They didn’t have any scissors to their disposal so when his friend was done, he began folding and tearing each. To make the chance of feathering or ripping less of a risk. When free of their parchment confine and folded in half, each perfectly measured strip stood on their own. 

The engineer pulled himself fully onto the bed then. Sitting directly in front of Data so he could watch him lay out each one.

Next came the board. Which was made out of two sheets of sketch paper. Data drew half of one board on one and the other half on the other. What a creative idea. Geordi felt guilty for just sitting here and watching the other make this even if he knew that his own help would just slow the fascinating process down to a meager crawl in comparison. 

When finished, Data laid out the board and sat each of the paper pieces in their respective positions. Geordi smiled. 

“I call black.”

“You may also call first move”

His smile turned into a smirk. 

“How courteous.” 

Geordi brought his knees under himself as he looked down into the board. Assessing his options. He went for the pawn first. Safe enough. As the gaming went on, he had to shift in his position multiple times. To cross legged. Or to straight legged and angled away from the board. He had to give his knees a break every now and then.

Playing chess with Data was a hopeless endeavor if one went into it with a goal of winning. It was more about the thrill of the experience. The journey, not the destination. They journeyed though a few games. The first game Geordi blissfully lost due to amature maneuvers. What could he say, he was out of practice. The one before this one, he’d regained his stride. Threw in a few tournament worthy moves if he did say so himself. It was a game that carried on for a while longer than standard. All the while, every now and then he did notice his team mates head turn in the direction of the bedside table…

“What’s with you and that key card huh?” Geordi asked. 

Data did not look up from his crafted chess set as he answered. His words coming out naturally.

“When we crashed, you made sure that I had a private place to sleep and take care of myself.”

Geordi’s brows dipped. 

His friend kept going with his self reflective delivery.

“A majority of captain’s or commander’s would have immediately ordered me to forgo my more ’unnecessary functions’ for favor of those that would more conveniently suit the mission and those around me. I have always recognized these orders as practical and have offered to forego these endeavours for those same reasons.” he paused “You however, treated me like a human and prioritized every part of me.”

Geordi’s expression hadn’t altered much beyond relaxed to match his easy going tone. 

“I treat you like a person because you’re a person. That’s not an accomplishment.”

“You are right, it should not be seen as such.” Data returned, moving a pawn into the right place for his attack. “To me that key card is a symbol of that.” 

Just like that, Geordi snapped shut.

That confession leaving him with a heavy heart yet without anything to say. He didn’t think it was his place to speak on that subject unless his opinion was asked. Artificial life-form rights or should he say lack there of ... So he didn’t. They just kept playing in relaxed silence until he was stupified by a sudden surprise attack. Which caused the engineer to suck at his teeth. 

“Checkmate” Data said, taking Geordi out from right under his nose.

Alright, he guessed that’s what he got for leaving his rook and knight in the line of fire like that….time for game four. Some time into it, he saw fit to carry on their conversation again. He was on a bit of a chess high. An urge to be complimentary was coming on strong.

“You’re going to make someone very lucky one day, you know that?”

Data moved an F pawn to position three. 

“I am afraid I do not understand.” Data replied, his eyes on Geordi’s next move “I do not believe in the concept of luck.” 

“Romantically, you would be good for someone if you choose, that's what I meant.” Geordi replied nonchalantly. Moving his E-pawn. It would open the D eight to H four diagonal for his queen. “ you have a lot of good traits.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment but I am not so sure about your summation.” Data admitted, eyes meeting Geordi’s visor for a breath of time before focusing back on their DIY board. 

“The trend when it comes to those who want to pursue some form of romantic and or sexual relationship with me, casual or serious, seems to be people who would like to change key aspects of who I am before they find me suitable. This being the case, my pool of suitable mates seems...slim.” 

Data moved his G pawn to the fourth position.

“Additionally,” he started quietly “I do not believe haste is a desirable trait in a romantic partner.”

Geordi snorted. Mind in the gutter where Data’s very much was not. 

He’d be a good friend first.

“Well, that means there’s something wrong with them, not you.” he replied before proceeding slyly. He’d left a diagonal in his E and H rows completely bare.

“And that whole haste thing? I’ve heard it depends on the circumstance-” 

“Checkmate”

Geordi raised a brow.

What?

His expression pinched and his lips parted for a protest that would not come. Data slid his king right through the gap to his queen. D eight to H four. It was completely rule abiding. Geordi placed a hand on his own forehead.

Really? 

Two moves...and it was over?

A fools mate?! 

How distracted had he been?

Disparagingly, he looked up from the board to meet the other’s eye area. 

To which Data returned his gaze, completely oblivious. 

Geordi felt like he’d been knocked over. 

The joke was worth it.

Onto game five.

This time, no talking. Much like the second game, this one carried on for a while. They were back on expert levels of friendly rivalry again. Each analyzing and foiling the others attack plans. Equal amounts of pieces claimed on each side. Alas, when nearly half the pieces were off the board, he saw the other man trying to castle him on the kingside of the board. With the way his rook and knight were set up? He would succeed. This was one of those times where Geordi knew what the outcome of the game would be before he reached the end and as nice as this was being able to play against Data’s expertise...

He could only take so much of that. 

In a show of concentration he leaned forward. Waiting for his friend to make his move. He repositioned his knight to an offensive position. Preparing to raid the others castling.

Data countered this move, progressing with another piece. His knight and pawn staying in starting positions. The spaces between the rook and his king completely empty.

Geordi reached a hand out over a pawn of his own, preparing to attempt to raid. Realistically he could delay it for a few moves if he played his cards right... Leaning forward and counting spaces for a while, he inhaled.

Then blew.

The paper pieces flittering and flying every which way and scattering about. 

His opponents visage scrunched in Data’s version perplexed confusion. Casually and without complaint, he pulled his chair back. It made it easier for him to recollect the scattered pieces and put them back in the exact position they had been in on the slightly askew board. He pulled his hair close to the bed again and sat back down in it.

Geordi watched the other man. Assisting him with a few pieces that were here and there on the bed. Helping him set them up where they used to be.

Only to blow the pieces over again. 

Data looked about the once again messy sheets. 

“Geordi” he warned politely. 

Snickering evolved into Geordi laying out on his back. Legs contently parted. The now bare board between them on the bed. He was Laughing heartily as his friend watched on. Whos arms and palms up turned. Lap filled with paper pieces.

“Your respiratory compressions are interrupting our match,”

Geordi hardly got out in reply, he was still laughing too hard. His eyes were full on watering before he could speak anywhere near coherently. 

“What’re you going to do about it? Arrest me?” 

Data’s eyes shifted down and flitted about before, again, he retrieved all of their game parts and placed them on the board. This time, he lifted the board and carefully moved it aside from the small space between them. Further down the bed.

“Is that a request?” 

Geordi sniffled. Having to move his visor out of the way to wipe his eyes. Clicking it back onto his sensors when he was through.

“Yeah, it is.” 

His words might have come out as little more than an wheeze but it was enough to cause the corners of his team mates mouth to pull downward as he observed the others lay. 

Coming down from his fit, he propped himself up on his elbows.

“I want to roleplay with you.” Geordi elaborated. For good measure and Data’s comfort. “If you’re interested, play along. If not, just say so and I’ll stop.”

All this was probably the wine talking...but it wasn't saying anything to him that didn't sound like a good goddamned time. All that was left was the others verdict. 

Alas, there was a stall in Data’s inevitable retort. The request caused quiet storms inside of him. Even if he would not admit that they were occuring. For various reasons…

“I want to, very much…” Data voiced, “but I do not want to scare you.”

Geordi’s brow furrowed. 

Scare him? What was he-

Oh…

The Lore thing. 

It was a long time ago but he didn’t want to think about that... He wondered what side of the other this request was about to unlock? What persona had he dug up for this sudden play that he was concerned it might frighten him? 

“I’ve done my fair share of healing over the years you know...” His voice came out kindly to one of the most gentle people he knew. “...when I need to stop, I’ll say ‘end scene’ but I doubt it will be because you scare me. It’ll be because I’m old and tired”

In return Data frowned.

“You are not, by definition, ‘old’.” 

“Yeah yeah…” he breathed, with a playful smile. “So what’ll it be? Yes or no?”

Data mulled over his answer. His willingness to act with his favorite acting partner broke through. All he needed was sincere reassurance.

“Yes” he replied

Geordi had to keep from smiling ear to ear.

Not long after, he felt hands on his lower legs. He’d been gripped from Fibula to calf. Then pulled forward like he weighed the same amount as a bag of feathers. Admittedly, it was startling. He’d been yanked far enough forward that his feet could now rest flat on the floor. Straight away, Geordi sat up from his laying position in response. His friend hadn’t rose from his chair so they were close. Geordi couldn’t remember being closer to him in this manner since their dance at the tavern. Nearly chest to chest. For some reason it was discombobulating. Legs spread in front of Data’s waist and palms not his own resting a top his thighs. 

He kept his face straight. He was the villain in this narrative. He had to be somewhat menacing. 

“Under repeat offence charges of games tampering and sabotage, you are under arrest.” Was Data's frank start. “How do you plea?”

“Guilty” Geordi snarked back. Glaring. “And here you are, without a brig to throw me in,”

Slowly, Data rose from his seated position.

“What I have at my disposal is none of your concern” was the demanding reply he received. “Stand up. Do the honorable thing and give in without a fight.” 

With strength and agility that he forgot that he had, Geordi shot up into a stand. Jumping into the bed shortly after and sticking his landing. Their makeshift chess board lifted and floated delicately to the floor with the force of impact.

“The charges never stick.” Geordi returned, glowering haughty down at the man beneath him “and honor isn’t in my vocabulary is it?” 

It was then he did a double take between Data and his sketchbook. Which, given it had been recently disregarded for their chess game, was laying on the bed untouched for a time. Some what jostled with his movement. When an Idea suddenly stuck.

Data said he could do whatever he wanted with it right? This was technically entertainment. He snatched it up, turned to a clean and blank page only to unceremoniously rip it out and roll it up into this unsecured tube. Once he was done he tossed the book over to Data, whos keen reflexes had him catching the book in mid air. Geordi took up a stance as if he was holding a rapier threateningly and not some...weighted sheet of paper. 

Wide eyed Data, followed in his companions footsteps. Out went another torn page, held into a roll. He was game. 

Geordi was delighted. He struck a stance, jousting forward a distance. Downwardly given his elevated position. Brandishing his paper roll sword with ease. Everything needed to be exaggerated to make up for the lack of reach a regular sword would have. It wasn’t satisfying without the clash...even if the clash had to be weak.

Data jumped back in return.

“Avast, vial fiend” he expressed in a version of upheaval.

Geordi did not avast. He only slashed to combat Data matching him from the ground. The two going about each other at uneven levels until Geordi found himself jumping down. Never loosing step. Having to narily avoid the chessboard. His opponent would hardly let him regroup. He really had to think on his feet.

Another lunge forward was attempted and dodged just to be countered by his friends quick movements. They went about their ‘swashbuckling’ in a flourishing frenzy. Geordi attempting a reparry that would down any upstart swordsman. Alas, Data was no such upstart. He parried it with ease and finesse. Geordi wasn’t without his fancy footwork himself. The both of them were doing way too accurately depicted ‘sword play’ without any swords present. It wasn’t so long that they were at each other parry for repost and lunge for counter all the way down the hallway. Both battling down the length of it in a consistent fashion. Dramatic jumps and back bends afoot from both their parts when it was called for. Some spins here and there. 

Geordi managed to be the one to get Data on the full offencive. Don’t ask how, he just hadn’t stopped attacking or dodging at the right times. Some how that was enough this time to have the other man pressed back against the opposite wall. Data’s back coming in contact with it hard. Their ‘swords’ clashed and crossed against Data’s chest moments later. Which was heaving in a portrayal of exertion.

The sounds that this paper on paper duel made were absolutely hilarious. 

Was it strange his adrenaline was still through the roof? Like he had a metal hilt in his hands and a blade extended before him back in one of the training rooms on The Enterprise. Even when in actuality his ‘hits’ had to be softened blows with each contact?

“Is my worthy adversary not so worthy after all?” Geordi leaned in very near to the others face with a taunting flare. 

“Cockieness will be your downfall,” Data retorted in a hush, and by way of some quick foot work, a reversal occurred. With the flick of a wrist, his paper sword swiped about his hand in a way that strategically forced it to fly out of it and Geordi to take several steps backwards. Unarmed.

In a desperate and defiant attempt, he went for his discarded weapon. Only to find an art paper roll poised at his neck. 

Here Geordi stood, in his thirties, out of breath, a roll of parchment that couldn’t best a paper towel roll in his hands, and thoroughly beaten by someone else who was equally armed in a play fight. 

“Would you like to be read your rights?” Data questioned. Looking down his nose at the other mans plight as if he was just some bug on the ground. Deep within the charade.

Geordi snorted and dropped his fencing stance. It was hardly proper anymore anyway now that he was out of options. He brought himself to standing up.

“Okay, okay. End scene” he labored, pretence broken “I should’ve known better than to think I could beat you...”

“On the contrary, winning against me in fencing is possible.” Data eagerly corrected, obviously back to himself “You should not have cast me in an authoritarian role. A beggar or common man would have suited the narrative more if your primary goal was to win as a highly capable rapscallion.”

He fit his friend with a disbelieving look.

“But that would be you letting me win…”

“You are correct and incorrect simultaneously.” Data said with high esteem. Sword hand lowering from it’s raise. “I would have been in character. I would not have won. However, neither would you.”

Once again, Geordi found himself chuckling good naturedly as he obtained his foregone paper sword. Parchment was highly valuable to them these days.

“My ‘primary goal’ was to have a good time.” he breathed as he brought himself up taking a few steps towards his friend.

“I had one” he eased, resting a warm palm on the side of the others neck and the bottom edge of his jawline. Letting it rest there as he looked up at him. “I missed you.”

His companion regarded him with this unreadable look yet again as canary colored eyes rested on Geordi’s face. 

“I missed you too,” he paused, speaking quietly because they were so close “May I hug you?”

Geordi’s eyebrows raised, his mouth falling open.

“Go ahead” 

And Data practically enveloped him. Arms wrapped tight and all consuming to Geordi’s senses. It was not too tight mind you. It was very much a recreation of a passionate embrace. Like the ones Geordi gave Data every now and then. He hugged back. Hands resting flat on the broad expanse of his back. The fabric that made up the t-shirt he was wearing pleasant under his fingertips.

“You will find someone too, if you want to” his best friend whispered into his ear.

A chuckle rumbled from Geordi’s chest.

“Not if I keep making the mistakes I make” he half joked back. 

He lamented his failures...regretted them. But he was younger then.

Data was unswayed.

“Anyone would be…’lucky’...to have you”

At that, the engineer allowed time to pass. The hug perservered for just enough longer. He wondered if the other could tell just how warm he’d become. HIs face felt like a beacon. This was unheard of from Data. He didn’t just...hug people. This was an expression of his love language returned back to him. It had to be...

“Would you like to finish our game?” Data asked as he pulled away. 

Geordi casted the adjacent chess board a lingering look. Best to stop now so he could have it to look forward to some other time.

“No...I think that’s enough chess for the night.” he sighed out, smiling lazily “All I want to do is eat and sleep now...I gotta reclaim some spoons.”

“I understand.” Data replied 

Geordi smiled warmly. Handing his now severely curled sheet of paper to the other.

“Good night” 

\---------

Thursday morning. 

Geordi couldn’t remember much beyond eleven oclock. Which was when he assumed he fell asleep. When he woke up, he discovered his friend was off in the next room. He could hear him moving about. For a few hours, he was left by himself which he appreciated. He stretched and washed. Played some solo chess because they left the ‘board’ in the bedroom he was occupying. He even ate breakfast by himself. It was relaxing.

After some heavy consideration Geordi decided if he had to subject himself to visiting strangers houses today, it was always good etiquette to call first. Phonebooths it was. Data had all of the Crawford’s contact information memorized to help him out. 

Anxiety was creeping up on him. He hadn’t seen any one new in weeks...and today he would be meeting a lot of new people. It was like being in his early Starfleet days. He’d connected so many comm hails in his day he’d felt like a space secretary…or an intern. Neither were far from the truth.

After throwing something quick heated and breakfasty down his gullet to sate his moody stomach, he prepped for the day. Walking to the hamper to grab a selection out of the newly washed clothes. Just some pants. He still had clean shirts and jackets in their shared room. He grabbed some when Data had himself locked away in the bathroom. 

For the day he’d picked a large shawl collar corduroy and cotton blend long sleeved coat. Double breasted with brass gold buttons. The shoulders were colored black which led into this triangular print. Only to settle into that warm brown color he liked lined in white faux shearling...again...look, he knew what he liked okay? He was wearing a white sweater under it.

Jeans were black, straight cut. He...might have to re think that because when he tried to pull them up, he had to commit to the embarrassing act of the jump and tug to fit into them. Mainly when he got them past his knees and lower thighs... man, were they tight...did jeans shrink? They’d been hand dried. What ever happened to them, they felt like absolute hell and were sinking into places he didn’t know existed. He had to twist and pull at the back of the hardly forgiving waist line to see the size tag. As soon as he did he squinted.

These were Data’s. 

…

With what felt like an unsightly near waddle, he went back to the next room and knocked on the door. He’d only had to wait a moment before his friend poked his head out. The soft sound MTV’s music channel bleeding into the hallway when the door slid open. He too in the middle of getting ready but fully clad in his sleeping clothes.

“Hey, I think these ended up in my basket by accident.” he said, pointing to his hips with both index fingers “ just letting you know they’ve been compromised.” 

“They are not dirty. You tried them on after your shower.” Data replied, looking down at said pants in consideration. “ in fact, I would prefer those for todays ensemble. Would you mind?”

Geordi shrugged. 

“Are you kidding? I couldn’t get out of these fast enough” 

He went back to his room and rid himself of the offencive clothing item. Having to feel through his basket to find his actual jeans...Done. The black ones weren’t to be found so he went with grey. One could never go wrong with grey. 

When he was fully clothed, he folded the jeans up and placed them on the floor outside of Data’s room. Returning to his room, he commed him with his badge so he would know they were there and get them at his leisure. 

Geordi focused on his hair next. He was feeling like this was one of those days he would be going for enhanced curls and shine? Why not go the extra mile.

When he exited his room, finished at last and ready to head out, he looked down the hallway to the entrance. Seeing Data already standing there waiting for him. Decked out in those infamous black jeans they’d exchanged and a black textured belt which looked...comfortable on him in comparison. Slouchy even. He was standing taller in his Faux Doc Martens, again. Above the waist, he was wearing a long black jacket. The hemline had to meet his lower thighs. Lapels large, long, and apparent. Leading into black buttons. Today it was another one of those round collard knitted sweater days he seemed to covet. Burgundy red with blue, black, white, and dark brown L shaped patterns going along them. 

Both of them were wearing white socks. 

Geordi walked down the length of the hall, hands in his pockets as he appraised the other man.

“They look so much better on you.” he praised, playfully tugging at one of Data’s side belt straps with a finger when he got close enough. It was like yanking on a brick wall. Data was not pulled off center, nor was he phased.

Data looked down at him curiously. “They are in my size” 

The shorter of the two moved passed the other, opening the main door for them both after giving his friend a pat on his upper shoulder blade on the way out. 

Data hustled after his friend to keep up. 

“...your pants suit your proportions as well.”

Out the hatch they went

\--------

It was a long walk and bus ride under cloudy over cast skies. They arrived in town at eleven. They found their first phone booth outside of Ames forty five minuets later. The two went inside and bought a water bottle so they could ask for change. They would need dimes for the pay phone. A lot of dimes.

When he got to be in front of the kiosk, Geordi stared at it with intimidation. It was strange to him that he could just walk in this thing...Opening the door to the blue box of windows after a mental pep talk he grasped the worn looking black phone.

Call one. Data was leaning on the booth door, keeping it open for him so he could hear the numbers he said in sequence. The ringing happened a few times before someone picked up over the line. Geordi turned on his best business voice.

“Hello, is this Georgia Crawford?...It’s nice to meet you...no I’m not the salesman that you spoke to yesterday. I was wondering if you or any one close to you was interested in entering or has entered ‘Cranked’s local mechanic’s contest?...uh-huh...I see…” he winced “Well, thank you for your time, Have a nice day” 

Data waited for a report, given he was their living checklist for convenience's sake.

Geordi just shook his head. Hanging up the phone. “cross number one, five, and nine off the list” he relayed. Moving on to the next one.

After that, two and three went straight to voice mail. To which, he didn’t leave a message. Only watched the machine spit his coins back at him when it was clear, the calls were unsuccessful. 

Four went a little something like: 

“Hello? Is this Arther Crawford? It’s nice to meet you. I was wondering if you or any of your family members were interested in entering Cranked’s Annual contest? Where mechanics far and wide will be showing up to show their skills-...no, this isn’t a prank call…no, I swear it is-” 

There was an abrupt click over the line.

Geordi pulled the phone away from himself to look into it, like that would tell him what just happened. Was he hung up on? He pressed the speaker back to his ear. 

“...Hello?” 

The tone sounded.

He turned to Data and spoke numbly “Cross off four” 

Geordi already began dialing the next number. 

Two hours passed. All with varying levels of decorum but all being fruitless calls as far as the contest went. Not a single Crawford knew what he was talking about or had extreme disinterest in the subject as a whole. 

Some of the calls that went straight to voicemail still needed to be redone...

... he’d retry in an hour. 

He backed out of the booth. 

The clouds above must have been laughing at their plight because they decided to break open as soon as their collective feet moved away from the telephone box...Welp...way to lay waste to all the time he spent on his hair. Now he was gonna be cold, wet, nervous, and his visor was going to be soaked. It was waterproof but just like trying to see through water covered lenses was harder, so was discerning readings from his seeing aid when water was rushing over it and falling into his eyes like a waterfall. 

Not to mention...what the running water all over him felt like on his skin. What it sounded like. It was all so overwhelming. The last calls were going to be a-

Suddenly, the wet pitter patter above him stopped. Replaced by a shadow and cloth blocking his peripheral. He looked up and over to his left.

Data, had taken his jacket off and had it raised above his head. Stopping the rain from falling on him and keeping him dry. It also kept his visor from getting wet.

Something in Geordi’s heart swelled...he hated to do what he was about to do. 

He stepped out of the supplied shelter. 

“No, you keep it” he said, taking off his jacket and lifting it over his own head. “Ames should have umbrellas.” Geordi said up to the other man.

Not showing much response to the rejection one way or another, Data nodded. 

In tandem they speed walked to the entrance. Data, using his jacket to cover himself instead.

They were in and out, umbrellas in hand. Standing under the stores awning while extracting them. They were the cheapest they could buy but they would do. Off handedly, Geordi looked down at the watch he was wearing. “Lets get the automotive store over with now.” Geordi said offhandedly “we might have to go a few times if we don’t run into any new news right away. Are you okay with that?” 

Data looked in the direction of said store. Gazing down the street as he answered  
“I will go as many times as necessary” 

“I know, you’ve said that before” he tried again “are you okay?” 

Data nodded dutifully to his team mate. 

Geordi didn’t push it any more. 

\---------- 

That day, it was relatively quiet outside of the store. Hardly any customers. No loading or unloading. Only an auto shop sitting on the corner of a crosswalk. When the two of them got there, Geordi made sure Data stayed near as they splashed through puddles. His visor catching readings from the person stationed at the counter even though they were still a bit away from the store. 

“That the same one?” he asked in a whisper into Data’s ear now that they were close enough for the other man to see what he was talking about. The person at the counter.

“Yes.” was the just as quiet reply.

Good. 

When they reached the door Geordi strode right in, Data at his side. He smiled bright, at the person at the counter. That’s right Laforge, act like you belong here. 

“Hey there” he said to the teen “I’m here to sign up for the annual mechanic’s competition. I’m on a team with Crawford.”

“Crawford?” the young person said making eye contact with Geordi. There was something squirly about the kid. About he how gittery his body language was now that he’d walked in…about how quickly the clip board was pulled out and a pin obtained. As if he and Data weren’t the only ones between the trio trying to get something daunting over with. 

“Sure, let me-...” Said teen stopped, face contorting in confusion “...Someone by the name Crawford already signed up as a single entry. Are you with them?”

Geordi raised an eyebrow.

Another gamble...would he fold?

Nope...all in.

“Yeah, I am”

The teen made a small mark next to Crawford on the name filled clip board with an attached pen.

“If you want to sign up as a team, that’s still possible but the first entrant needs to be the one to come in and make the alteration from single entry to team entry.”

“Gotcha, I’ll go flag em’ down” Geordi delivered, leaning an elbow on the counter in a schmoozing manner. Propping his chin up on it as his body rested casually. Trying to make it look inconspicuous that he was trying to get a full gander of the names on the paper. First names.

“Just curious, when exactly did Crawford sign up?”

The teen looked up from their board, putting it back in its place on the counter.

“About twenty minuets ago.” 

The grin that snaked it’s away across Geordi’s face at the time could not have looked wholesome. 

Brilliant. Fantastic. Spectacular. Finally something new to go on.

Let’s finish those calls first. 

\----------

The phone box was no longer left vacant. 

Once they returned, there was now a small line to wait behind. It was a wait alright. Each person’s call in front of them seemed to take so long with the sky weeping an unrelenting downpour on them that their umbrellas could only do so much about. Mostly due to the wind. They were both still getting wet, From the watery assault. None the less, the two still stood there.

Data relaying numbers to Geordi when it was finally their turn with the phone. Geordi typing them in an handling the social side of things. Enjoying not being in the rain any more. 

They were able to accomplish one call before a small line of people began to group behind him. Was this the only payphone in town? There was some annoyed muttering going on behind them that Geordi picked up on and he knew Data was aware of given that he was closest to the crowd. Said muttering only seemed to pick up once he typed in the second number Data gave to him. The rest of the people in line got so fed up that the left. Leaving only one still in line behind them.

“Excuse me, sonny?” peeped the last standing local bystander “how many calls you got to get through?”

He was feeling so socially burnt already, how many mentally pre-preped scripts did he have left to run through to get through this day any way?

Geordi turned around. He was mid button punch. There was an older woman standing there, hunched over with a cane at her side and under a red polka dot umbrella. Her voice coming out sweet as honey and her body in the constant quake that most elders usually had. Maybe inflated due to the sogginess outside. She was tiny, her stature not doing much for her slight form. Hair a salt and pepper white and dark brown.

“I gotta get back home soon,” she said, her accent sounded... Columbian he believed? 

The engineer frowned. “Not much longer, I just have a fe-...”

Geordi faced forward in the booth. Away from this woman so she could not see the mask of emotions that just washed over his face. His shoulders in a frustrated slope. He lowered the corded phone with a shaking hand. Conflicted.

His soft heart won out. 

“Here you go ma’am.” he said with a renewed friendly smile, turning around and giving her the phone. Moving out of the booth once he got his dimes back out. 

Data continued to hold the door open for her. Geordi waited next to him, the two only going to the back of the line when it was clear that the woman was safely inside of the kiosk with the door closed. 

From their new position he assessed the line. The amount of bodies in front of them had grown once again. There was a single person and what seemed like a group of people huddled together. Dressed in something warm and all umbrella covered. How many calls would they all make between them, he wondered. Geordi went over his thoughts. All together, plus the one call he was able to get through, he was fifteen calls in and a dollar fifty down. Five fifty for both umbrellas... Was it really worth all this trouble? In the rain no less…

As one could expect from a southern elder, her phone call was...extensive. It was thirty minuets before the next person moved into the box in front of them. The old woman going to sit on a park bench waiting for her ride. The person at the head of the group and others still moving in close. 

“Are you cold?” he asked, looking up Data, his brows in a dip. 

“Do not worry about me” was the succinct reply he received. The others voice nearly drowned over the loud roar that was the consistent shower pounding against their umbrellas. 

But there was something to be said about having very sensitive hearing. Because over the symphony of sounds going on around him, he was able to pick out: 

“I’d like to make a collect call please,…Crawford” before the glass door closed behind the person in the booth. Splitting up the small gaggle of humans and giving the person inside adequate privacy for their call. After that, that persons voice became muffled and Geordi couldn’t hear anything. The group in front of them preoccupied with talking amongst themselves. 

With wide eyes, he gandered up at Data. To see if he’d heard what he just heard. Seemingly not because the other looked down at him questioningly again.

“I said you do not have to worry about me”

“It’s not about that” he hastened out quietly “it’s-” 

The phonebooth opened. 

Geordi craned his neck to see what he could see and when he saw who exited the booth, he was discovered immediately. Once he was, the head of the group, wet mop of choppy hair cascading over their face, made their way over. 

Earl was positively elated.

“So this’is what y’all look like in the day light.” came the familiar voice from ahead of them. 

“How’s it, Data?” 

Data was nonplussed and wore it noticeably. 

“What is this…’it’ you are referring to?”

“He’s fine.” Geordi answered for him. Looking up at Earl. 

Their was a twinkle in Earls eye, like they’d caught them in their element. They were decidedly less flashy looking during a work day. They were in a fringed black jacket and blue jeans. No added rings, necklaces, or other forms of jewelry. Only an oil slicked white t-shirt. They smelled like...petrol? And Iron. Which was a far cry from the cologne Geordi smelled wafting from them at the bar. Much like he and Data, they had themselves covered with a large umbrella too.

“Happy ta hear it” Earl responded, as if Data was the one speaking to them “it’s been nice runnin’ into you and all-”

“I was wondering!” Geordi started, his voice raised in octave with the effect of being over eager. 

Earl’s face pinched. 

Geordi swallowed. 

“I was wondering if you knew someone named Crawford? We’re looking for them”

They then looked down at Geordi. Eyes widening. A smarmy smile in full glint. Speaking assuredly as the group of people with them settled beside and around them like some sort of auterauge. 

“uh-...what’s your name again?” 

Geordi ground his teeth. Keeping his thoughts to himself.

Earl went on. Eating this up with a silver spoon. 

“Excuse the hell outta me, I forgot,” they exclaimed with a smirk before they regarded Data again, “Am I not allowed to talk to him or has permission been granted?”

Data straightened in response to this address but his indecipherable expression did not change. His umbrella shifting along with his body language in a way that knocked some collected water to the concrete. 

“That was in very poor taste, Earl”

Earl gave geordi a cheeky glance before responding to Data’’s displeasure. “Maybe so...but he started it.” 

Geordi seethed. 

How dare standing up for his best friend come back to bite him like this.

…he didn’t regret it. 

Before Data could open his mouth to protest more, Geordi stepped in.

“Name’s Geordi, nice to meet you.” he pitched, regaining the other person's attention because he fully intended to ignore the others cheeky remark. “Remembering names is difficult, I understand that. Particularly in instances when you didn’t ask for one in the first place.”

“You got alotta mouth” Earl observed. 

“Sounds like I could say the same thing about you.” 

Input from those left out of the conversation started. ‘What did you do this time’ and ‘you know these people, E?’ coming from select members of the group in Earl’s stead. From who the engineer assumed were Earls friends. Made suddenly surprised by the direct and informal approach Geordi was taking. 

There was some quiet around them as Earl decided how to proceed. Turning around, they addressed their supposed possy.

“Y'all go on ahead, I’ll meet ya there.” 

This met some clear resistance. The crowd hovering around for lingering moments before they dispersed together in the opposite direction. Heads turning to look back every now and then. 

Earl’s focus shifted down to Geordi something unwavering. The engineer felt like an ant under...something that could crush an ant. 

“Ouch… here I am just trying to say hi and you come out swingin with all that vitriol.” 

“I’m not sure how honesty is vitriol...” Geordi muttered, looking away. 

Earl didn’t look phased what so ever. If any thing, they looked boosted. It was obvious in the casual hip jut and the thumb resting in their belt straps. 

“Any way, where are my manners,” Earl declared energetically, “I’m Crawford. Earl Crawford. Why are ya looking for me?” 

“I’m not looking for you exactly” Geordi explained, emphasis on the exactly. His features drawn as he thought about how to even word this without seeming...creepy. Like a stalker who’d just been caught. “ I’m looking for someone with the same last name as you. Who’s signed up for the local mechanics contest. I wanted to be on a team with them...”

“Sounds like my name gets around...I’m the Crawford you’re looking for then. I signed up today.” They returned, “You a auto enthusiast?”

Geordi looked down shrinking “I’m-...I’m not that great with cars in particular.” he said “but I’m a quick learner and a hard worker. I’d work my ass off to make sure we won.”

Earl frowned, laugh lines deepening. “You got your credentials on you?”

Geordi’s shoulders shrunk further. 

Damnit.

“Not...really”

Earl continued to look at Geordi pensively. Evaluating him as they evaluated this new turn of events. This new option. 

“Hypothetically, if I take you at your word, take you on my team and we win, you expect me to be okay with sharing the prize just like that? I gotta have something in exchange and you gotta be okay with that”

Geordi sighed, his umbrella handle squeezed tight in his palm. The last thing they needed was another unexpected expense, if that was what Earl was talking about...they hadn’t even bought supplies yet. 

“I’m okay with that” Geordi droned.

“Perfect” Earl continued to smirk down at him. “Then what about I take,”

It happened so fast... A spread palm coming forward and obstructing his vision from way too close for comfort and which caused him to flinch back a whole step. With a free hand he immediately patted at his face. Instinct to make sure his visor was secured on his sensors. He did have red blinking lights on the sides of his head. Couldn’t just go around with those on display right now could he?

Earl hadn’t noticed yet, they were too busy looking at Data. Who had their wrist caught in a hold right before the other could grasp his visor.

“Do not touch that” Data said plain-spokenly.

“Jesus Christ,” Earl exclaimed in unnerved surprise “all this over a fashion statement?”

“About that…” the man in question piped up. Stealing both of their attentions. “Long story short. I was born blind.The glasses help. They’re not a ‘fashion statement’”

Earl, having lost their earlier confident stride was now giving Geordi this accusatory look accompanying some lost favor. 

“Blind and you’re tryin’ ta enter an auto mechanics contest...” they attempted to pull their arm out of Data’s grasp. It didn't work. They went on anyway. “Don’t ya think ya should’ve lead with that?!”

This just kept getting worse…

Geordi continued to speak his piece. He had to keep trying. He hated moments like this...but he was used to having to be a one man lawyer for the never closing case that was his capabilities and worth.

“I can see some things with my glasses on but not much...Look, I’m an engineer, A damned good one. I’m really good with my hands and I can prove it to you. Any test you could give me, consider it already passed.”

More stunned silence from Earl set the tone for their next expression.

Data let them go when it became clear that they had lost interest in Geordi’s visor. Arm returning to his side. 

Earl, yanked their arm back in a show of resistance. Eyes still kept on Geordi.

“A real pistol, aren’t ya?” 

It took him some time to catch on but catch on he did. 

“Pull my trigger and you’ll find out” Geordi tried again, looking in the direction of where the others readings were coming from. His tone determined. He tried again. 

“I swear, you won’t be sorry.”

All three of them stood in silence.

Earl deliberated.

“...consider the safety off.” They said

Geordi’s eyes widened.

Earl proceeded. Holding up a hand to stop the other from speaking.

“Don’t get your hopes up, my guy. I’m still thinkin’ things over.” they replied “and I need compensation before our partnership can be official.”

Geordi just came out with the first thought he had. ‘Don’t let it be money. Please don’t let it be money.’ The repeated mantra going on in Geordi’s head. 

“Fine, what are your terms?” he said “ and be reasonable.”

No longer their usual brand of frisky, Earl’s visage was taken over with a seriousness that neither Data or Geordi had seen yet. 

“My terms?”

They looked up at Data. The sound of the rain dropping about them in an escalating thrash.

“One of them would be you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Fun fact, Holodeck without the holodeck was going to be the original title for this fic!
> 
> This one came out way later than It should have because I spent an embarassing amount of time hyper-focusing on it and reworking it. I don't even want to admit how long I spent on this chapter...lol. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I wanted to take the time to say thank you so much for being patient with me and for all of the sweet comments left on my previous chapters!! Seriously, I'm floored by each one of them and re-read each of them when ever I'm having a bad mental health day. They provided a boost I really needed this past week...You guys really are the best and I hope everyone is hanging in there. I look forward to your feed back on this one too <3\. The next one should be out by next Saterday I hope, Sunday at the latest)


	12. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Panic.exe )

The unyielding precipitation kept on with It’s shrill lash. He and Geordi were temporarily protected from it. Due to the seat they took under the partial covering protruding from Ames’s facade. Sitting at the bench that was outside of it. Soaked umbrellas at their feet, next to the woman onward into her twilight years. The same who they gave up their spot to at the telephone booth before their 'run in' with Earl. She was shuddering at the cold. Clothes mildly soaked through. Beyond a “thankyou, boys” for their deed when they sat down next to her, she kept to herself quietly. Her ride had not arrived yet. They were all just situated there. No words exchanged after their respective versions of “you are welcome” a while ago.

Data let himself watch the people passing by. Some skittering in a run to be free of the downpour. Others more lackadaisical under their parasols. Vehicles in the distance beyond the sidewalks coming close to what used to commonly be referred to as hydroplaning, only to recenter themselves on the road's wet surface before crashes could occur. His companion was also staring forward. Palming a newly gifted business card back and forth in his hands. A scowl etched in. Though from what Data could tell, he was unsure this was the gaze of a fellow observer of human behavior or that commonly seen in relation to some form of dissociation. Nonetheless here they sat, looking forward to the expense before them. 

Geordi was not speaking. He had not exchanged a word with him since his request for ten minutes time to think over their ‘decision’.

This solo thinking time allowed Data to contemplate over the same topic of his own accord. Recalling his teammates last attempts at calling the remaining members of the Crawford family. Something the other urgently committed himself to right after they were free of their conversation. Hopes of finding another partner squandered. 

Access memory banks.

Commence replay of book marked event...

\---------

Data’s brow creased. The constructive ligaments in his spinal region re established their alignment. Until now, he was content in listening to this conversation and making note of Geordi’s negotiations. He only felt the need to speak when it was needed in scenarios like this and towards the ending, given the consistent use of double entendres between both humans...it was often as if the two were speaking a language he had a difficult time with. He pieced together what he could of it. The two were close to reaching beyond their initial impasse. Both holding their own. Thusly, being pulled into their proposed agreements was...not something Data accounted for. When he was, several potential danger warnings started to sound in the form of alerts. Stemming from learned experience. Adapted in response to...familiar stimuli. 

“I am not for sale” 

“You sure about that?...” Earl questioned back, visage placid. Gaze stably situated in his direction. Suggestion in their tone “we all have our price.” 

He cocked his head to the left.

Metaphorical implication from potential threat under way. Danger possibly confirmed.

He was not an object to posses.

Request help. Warning: Request help immediately. 

He looked down at his friend. 

“Geordi?” 

Upon Earl’s insinuated declaration of their first term for this deal, both obviously came to a point of contention. Geordi’s nostrils set to flaring at the absolute audacity of them. 

“Nope, absolutely not.” the shortest in the group declared without clemency “This is supposed to be between you and me, let’s keep it that way.” 

Earl was not thwarted by Geordi’s surliness. Their expression breaking it’s seriousness enough to allow a small smirk.

“Touchy. I haven’t even said what I wanted from him yet” Earl replied with a certain amount of hautyness, going on with the same air about them. “From what I can tell you two are a package set. Like Calipers... I get one, I get the other one.” 

As one could expect from Geordi when they talked down to him, they received a reassertion of his right to stand up for himself. 

“Calipers?” Geordi asked. His tone gave away how suddenly fed up he was at the potential insult. "what is that supposed to-" 

Earl’s face scrunched with disappointment. 

“They’re a vital part of a vehicles breaking system, If you don’t like crashin’ that is.” Earl answered easily “They squeeze the brake pads against the surface of the brake rotor to slow or stop the vehicle. They usually come in a matching set of two or four when bought and are a key component to most break jobs.” 

Earl proceeded with their verbal accost in Geordi’s direction. Delivery seeping to overflow with condescension. “Shit, you gonna need more help than I thought, that’s basic knowledge...”

The engineer's line of sight was set in a steely battle with Earl’s cordial countenance before he did a glance over at those who were walking passed them on the street. Accounting for thier attention, or lack there of.

“Give us a sec” he spoke with minimal enthusiasm. Looking at Data just after. Gesturing with a finger in a beckoning motion then turning right around so his back was to the third point in this triangle of a conversation. 

Data followed the direction and did the same. Moving in close. Leaving Earl to impatiently fester behind them. He did puzzle down at the shorter man. Because they had not moved away from Earl after their turn. It was most likely that even if they were whispering, they would be heard. 

It became obvious when Geordi spoke to him, why he felt comfortable convening with him at this distance ... this long string of a message he gave did not come out in standardized American English. Which caused Data to blink repetitively as he absorbed this new information. He was aware that Geordi spoke quite a few languages, due to his nomadic younger years. Enough to get him to where he needed to go in a few different places. Additionally, so he could learn viable information in a meaningful and retainable way in the classroom. Geordi was the type to prioritize learning of any type, this was reflected in his language skills as well.

That said, there was never any reason for him to speak anything other than English in Data’s presence. Other than Helein for a mission in the past on The Enterprise. English was expected of him a majority of the time so English was what he spoke. This was...a new experience in their relationship. He picked something that he assumed Earl would not understand or any of the surrounding public so he could deliver his secret deliberation right under their noses.

What language was this? Judging by its roots it was African-Asiatic. A member from the Cushitic branch of languages. He used his database to narrow down the list to those that were close derivatives. 

Saho? No, there were some words included in the others delivery that were not characteristics of that language.

Ahar? No, same linguistic incompatibility. 

He replayed the audio file. The list narrowed down to one cohesive conclusion.

Somali.

Did Dr. Soong include this language in his initial programming? He checked the archives.

Search: Somali. Found. Access: Somali language file. Initialize: learn to fluency.

... 

Complete.

Replay audio file. 

“I'll do what ever you feel is best. I need you to understand that before I ask you this…” was Geordi’s initial statement, followed by a direct “What do you want to do?”

Data considered these inquiries now that he understood what was said. His eyes down.

“Do you understand me?” Geordi questioned tenderly near the end of his contemplation trail. 

When Data replied, it was in a meticulously accented way.

“Yes, I understand you.” he confirmed, in Somali, going on “I will do what is required of me. Things have fallen into place in too undeniable an order for me not to have made the decision to do this transaction in the past so that your name will end up at the bottom of the contestants list tomorrow morning next to Earl’s. I do not see, given the timeframe and hours left in this day, how any other opportunity will arise” 

His companion continued to look up at him with a frowny expression. Brow pulled together.

“You have your phasor with you, right? Your badge?”

“As always.”

The engineer turned back around. His head in the negotiation when faced with an annoyed but clueless Earl. 

“Fine, we’ll bite.” Geordi said, switching to English without any trouble. “Elaborate. What did you have in mind for him to do for you?”

Charged by the reclaimed attention, Earl’s typical cheshire smile graced their words in a closed lipped fashion.

“I can’t tell you here.”

Geordi’s brow furrowed further at the others intentionally illusive behavior. 

“ Fine, whisper it in my ear or something.” he suggested directly only to receive another palm up as a means to quiet him down. 

“If we’re goin to work on a team you’re gonna have to trust me. Consider this a trust exercise.” They began to dig into the inner pocket of their jacket, pulling out a small matte black card with their name and an address in plain view. White font. Times New Roman. Geordi took it, looking at the information provided. 

Data did also. 

“Let me get this straight…” Geordi went on incredulously “you expect me to just cosign him into doing something for you without knowing what that thing is?” 

Earl shrugged. Calm and confident. Standing tall with a free thumb in their belt straps. A completely opposite response to Geordi’s lit fuse.

“Show up or I'll figure ya changed your minds and the deals off.”

They turned to Data then. Looking at him in a scrutinizing way before reaching over to brush some wet strands of his fringe away from his eye. Neatening it. Data did not flinch, only watched the others movements. 

“You’re all wet,” Earl admonished, tone shifting into a reserved lilt as they finished their tidying of his appearance “you’re friend should take better care of ya...”

Data did not bodily respond with anything more than a confused look. Curious. It was rare that anyone freely touched his hair other than Geordi. To check his exterior cranial plates. He always requested permission first... 

Unknown to Data, Geordi bristled at the act. Glaring at his would be contest teammate behind his visor.

Earl on the other hand noticed right away and casted a wink in the engineer's direction before turning around. Spinning their umbrella once in a show of finesse. 

“8 o’colock,” they cast over their shoulder with a raised arm as they went off down the sidewalk in the direction that their possy went. 

There was a beat.

The two men watching Earl walk away in silent consideration of what their day just turned into. 

Data broke the silence “why did they wink at you?”

“Who knows,” was the corresponding grumble. Geordi looked down at the side walk. In deliberation for a time before he pushed out “...lets finish those phone calls.” 

His comrade walked into the direction of the phone booth once again. It had been vacant for a while and it was still their turn.

Data followed after him.

\--------------

End re-replay.

Left hand lifted, he moved a wayward strand of hair back into place. Thinking on Earl's remark and actions... He knew he was overly wet. Wetter than Geordi was, on account of his failed attempt at shielding him from the watery onslaught earlier. Data did not account for the state of his hair. If it was the cost for easing Geordi’s discomfort, so be it. It was a trivial consideration. 

While managing himself, a couple of passing humans caught his eye. A man and woman pair. His eyes followed them. The man’s umbrella housing both of them under it’s spread as they walked into the store he and Geordi were sitting in front of. A hand on the small of her back as they walked in a public show of affection.

Data concentrated on the spot where they had been for a time longer. Thinking on the display.

Atleast until a vehicle pulled up a ways past them at a reduced speed before coming to a stop. Judging by its aesthetic design, it was some sort of cab, given it’s yellow color and, black and white checkers. It was stationed nearest to a ramp twelve yards away. He assumed to provide accessibility. 

The woman with the polka dot umbrella stood from the bench to their far left. Collecting her umbrella from the ground and walking at an impeded pace down the side walk in the direction of her ride. 

She made it half way.

That is, before her leg wavered on the slickened path beneath her before giving way. 

She let out a hardly audible Spanish exclamation of surprise when she slipped down into a clash with the hard concrete halfway to the taxi. “Oh my god” would be the correct translation.

Water splashed around her immediately in response to her lost battle with gravity. Dress and stockings wettend with rain water where she connected with the ground. A bag she had on her, hitting the ground and ejecting some of what was contained inside. Personal effects. A wallet, a pare of knitting needles and some of what humans in this region commonly referred to as ‘knick-knacks’. Small objects, especially a household ornament, of minimal financial worth.

Geordi sat up, arms uncrossing as he saw what happened. Alert for a new reason. 

This unfortunate event happened to occur when most of the people who were once littering the streets of this small town were too far away to see what happend. It was only them within an acceptable enough range to provide astutely sufficient assistance. Both commanders observed this. 

“That looked really bad...” the engineer lamented, thinking aloud “Can I even help her?...” 

Data’s lips thinned into a line. His answer would be inspired by Starfleet's manuals and guidelines when it came to temporal science. They were not allowed to help those who were hurt to the point of definite mortality. No matter how controversial being unhelpful might be. 

Data spoke to the back of the others head. 

“Related epidemiologic studies indicate that the populations most vulnerable to variations in cold and winter weather are the elderly, rural and, generally, populations living in impoverished conditions.” he answered

“Though the weather and temperature played a part in her fall, judging by her physical response to it, It is most likely that this woman has the strength needed to get up of her own accord without your intervention.” 

Geordi’s attention was set on the scene ahead. The older woman, having given up on trying to collect her things, was now trying to slowly bring herself to standing. Failing shortly after, only to try again. This time, her cane reclaimed in her hand. The bottom of it pressed down onto the ground as she tried to push herself up on legs wracked by chills. 

This discouraged Geordi. His brows falling lower on his face as he watched her struggle with a wince.

“Just not as fast…” his team mate muttered under his breath. 

He was loud enough for Data’s auditory processors to pick up his words. “Just not as fast.” he repeated in agreement. Watching the elders deficient attempts. 

She was getting close to success.

To Geordi, close was not close enough. 

“I’ll be right back” His friend said under his breath, putting the business card he was fiddling with in his pocket and standing up after snatching up his umbrella. 

Data followed his lead. Rising. Figuring it would be too difficult for his best friend to watch her suffering.

“I will accompany you” 

Geordi regarded him for a time before he left the shelter with a dire start. Umbrellas in hand, they absolved the distance in three fourths less time than it took the woman to. As soon as they got to where she was partially sprawled, Geordi crouched down quickly. Holding his umbrella over her head. 

“Would you like some help ma’am?” he asked quickly, worry tenting his delivery. 

When her soulful eyes landed up on him, they were that of a woman that knew immediate relief. 

“I’ve become a hassle to you again...” she croaked out “I’d really appreciate it” 

That same alleviation carried over when her line of sight laid on Data, who began collecting the effects that fell from her bag and put them back inside of it. Picking up her fallen umbrella before a sudden gust could carry it away.

Alternatively, Geordi looped an arm around her. Using his strength and hers collected to help her back to her feet. She was then able to use her cane effectively with each step too. As they walked, she did have a slight limp but it seemed to be a minor one. Remarkable for someone her age.

“You’re no hassle at all.” Geordi was sure to say as he assisted her to the taxi at a reduced pace. 

While the two pressed forward, Data hung back with the woman's purse around his shoulder and her umbrella in hand. 

“This doesn’t happen often...” she spoke again. Pleasant small talk spoken in a self conscious manner. 

“I believe you, ” Geordi replied with a charming smile in her direction as they walked. “this can be our little secret.”

Some more steps forward and he then gestured to the taxi now a yard’s reach ahead of them. “Is this your ride?” 

Her face crinkled warmily with a bright closed mouthed smile. “Why, yes it is”

Given that they were located just before the car, Geordi opened the door for her. Also helping her get into the backseat. His hand steady as she made use of his sturdiness for leverage. Her hand in his until she was comfortable sitting in the back seat. Data waited until that precise moment before he handed her her purse back. Along with her umbrella. To which she placed the bag in her lap and parasol on the floor. 

“Thank you so much, boys” came her expression. Her tone as greatful as her words made it out to be. Eyes bouncing between Geordi and he. “what would I’ave done without you both.” 

Geordi continued to smile at her. His delivery was encouraging. 

“You didn't need us, you would have been fine, we just happened to be here” 

She kept his hand in a clasp between both of hers for a prolonged appreciative squeeze, then laid eyes on Data, sharing a grateful smile with him as well. 

He was unsure but he took this as his que to say: 

“Take care now,”

It seemed like a proper farewell for the era and setting. He added a wave for good measure. 

When her grateful gesture ended and she let go of his hand, Geordi closed the door behind her carefully. They both stood there for a time. Watching the taxi drive away down the street as the rain washed over both of their umbrellas. They stayed there until the car drove off a grand distance before they both turned back and walked to the bench again. Geordi’s once pleasant expression used to interact with the woman they helped, falling away into that of discontent. Data could see the other man’s jaw working as it clenched and unclenched in this untethered gaze forward. The card that Earl gave him being reclaimed from his pocket. Cast back and forth between fidgety hands. 

Data’s internal chronometer indicated the amount of time his team mate requested to think over his decision elapsed three minuets ago and counting. 

“Have you done an efficient amount of ruminating over Earl’s proposal?” 

Geordi kept looking forward. 

“Polluting the timeline...” he muttered to himself. Hardly audible.

Data recognized this as one of those times that Geordi might not have heard him due to the loudness around them. He repeated himself for his convenience.

“Have you done an efficient amount of ruminati-”

“No, I haven’t but I never could so might as well stop now” Geordi answered, focus far off. “You think Earl knows? About-…”

The other man did not seem as if he could bring about the end of his statement. He did not need to. Data could predict what he was going to say...so he answered from introspection. As if the end of his question was: "About you being an artificial life form?"

“In my experience,” Data paused “...only those who know have spoken to me in such a way.”

His companion took in that information without surprise. Mulling over it with the same distant visage. 

“All I can think about is that I’m walking you into a trap…what if Earl’s working with the enemy...or you get kidnapped...”

“I have considered the possibility of these outcomes” Data replied honestly.

Slowly, Geordi turned to him. Looking at him searchingly.

“And?” he pressured, concern lacing his phrasing together from start to finish. “If something bad happens, what then?”

“Then…” Data thought to himself for a time. “at least it did not happen to you.” 

Geordi looked forward again. 

Data went on.

“if you so choose, you may take the next bus to the lab. So you will not feel complicit in any actions I am forced to take. I will wait in town for the correct time interval to then begin looking for the address we have been given. Proceed with the meeting, see what is being requested of me, Decide if I am willing to proceed with it, ask about the other terms they had in mind beyond me, and come back to the lab as soon as my decision has been made.” 

“You know I would feel complicit anyway,” Geordi countered, as if Data just said the most ridiculous thing he had heard in a while “I’m not going to leave you, we walk in together, we leave together. Worst case scenario, we fight together.”

“That is a viable plan” Data agreed, “If I am kidnapped...I suppose that is something we have dealt with before in a manner of speaking. If I am unable to re-secure my own freedom, you have saved me before.”

This time, his companion was not so quick to reply.

“I had the crew’s help back then...and all that tech at my disposal” Geordi said, “Yeah, I put it in their heads that you couldn't be dead but when it came to the rescuing I-...I wasn’t alone...” 

Hm. This was an empirical conclusion to come to...Data decided it would be appropriate to consider the effect this outcome could have on the others' sensibilities. He replied accordingly. 

“If I am kidnapped and you cannot help me or I cannot free myself, please do not blame yourself.” he eased. “I would never blame you.”

Once again, Geordi would not reply to him. Seemingly lost in thought as he looked forward. 

More silence, nothing but the ambiance of the town and rain that kept cascading.  
Data decided to take the initiative. 

“Do you require a distraction?” Data persevered softly.

“Do you?” Geordi replied in a diminished manner.

It was a considerate proposition. Though his brain could not be distracted. He was always running a nearly impossible amount of computations at once. There was not one thought that he had that was not immediately followed by another. He would not be able to keep these things at bay. And yet...it might be preferable for one of these subroutine processes to be concentrated on something...else.

“Yes”

As soon as the confession came out of his mouth, Geordi set worried sights on him in a lock. 

“Okay...okay,” he replied, starting off like he was trying to convince himself to... ‘get it together’ before he proceeded. “what do you need? What would you like to do?”

Good question. Would would serve him at this given time...Data turned away to scan the streets and stores he could see in the near by stretch. His eyes locked onto a facade of interest. Large brightly lit yellow letters sitting atop a bright persian blue in a show of complementary contrast. The buildings’s material make up looked newer than some of these other buildings. It could not be more than a few months old.

“What is a ‘Blockbuster’?” 

\---------

It turned out that this Blockbuster store, in relation to a block busters alternative definition as a movie, book, or other product that is a great commercial success, was a place where one could rent films. Usually in the form of VHS which were compatible with VCR players. Geordi explained it to him as being a library but for movies, which Data found intriguing enough to want to investigate further. 

When the pair walked in, Data immediately noticed that the carpet matched the blue of the outside sign and the shelves mimicked the yellow in a very buoyant combination. There were shelves filled with not only the popular films and television shows that came out over the decades but the not so well known selections too. Data had never seen anything like it. One did not...walk into a store and buy a film in the 24th century. He felt this immediate urge to start cataloging titles from this store that was nothing but wall to wall shelves of them. So he did. From what he could tell there were thousands. After his lengthy rounds of each shelf, he detected seven.

Video and film was not all that they housed. There was a meager videogame section as well. It hardly took up a wall, but to make up for it, there were arcade cabinets set out for customers use. Not as many as an arcade would hold but there plenty to choose from. 

After asking permission, Geordi honored him with a game. When he asked Geordi if he could have a few quarters to play this game, he responded with: 

“Anything you want.” sacrificing some quarters to the machines currency slot without a single argument. Data’s eyes had widened. When he asked, he expected to be refused. Instead his best friend said yes. He said yes three times.

He chose a game called ‘Gradious’ due to the premise of it’s plot line. You had to pilot a ship through space then battle the enemies and obstacles that attempted to stop this process. The player must traverse through several, admittedly pixelated terrains of alien planets of rising difficulty while doing so. It was certainly not ‘Strategima’ but it was...entertaining. He was always fascinated by how perceptive humans were about the potential for ‘alien’ life beyond their understanding or knowledge of any truly existing. These were opinions shared from scientist to layman alike far before first contact and these once seen as fanciful beliefs backed up by uncertain scientific dogma inspired film, games, books and various other points of media that made alien life and interplanetary travel a key point in their premise. How perceptive they were as a species. How promising. 

As he kept playing It, he observed that the game was learning while he strategically mashed buttons. Guiding the virtual ship where it should go without any damage. He was, as the humans of this region say, 'getting the hang of this'. As he acted out the story after so many rounds, it adapted to his inputs. It was an obsolete predecessor to one of his favorite pastimes. Which made it much more compelling.

Geordi said yes a fourth time. 

After Data’s last game, they both found some film titles of interest and educated themselves on how one would go about renting something or buying a VCR with the sales clerk. Data remembered how Geordi winced when said clerk told him the general cost for a Video Cassette Recorder at any electronic store in this day and age...They both left empty handed. It was a decision that his team mate felt the need to apologize to him for.

Geordi remembered to ask about the address on the card they were given as well. The sales clerk did not give them directions. They were a new arrival here too, who moved here recently to open this store and did not know the lay of the land yet.

when their distraction concluded, they had been in the store long enough for him to mostly dry off. 

They had two hours, forty seven minutes and fifty two seconds left.

\---------

They followed the advice they received and began asking around for directions in different stores aligning the sidewalk. They struck new information around the fifth one. At a convenience store not far down the block from Blockbuster. They were given a map of the town they were in and directions. Told “if you’ve passed the cornfields, you’ve gone too far”. 

Data watched the person chart a path for them with a pencil and memorized the image in a millisecond of it being finished for them.

Alternatively, Geordi required more clarification. The other stayed behind. Making sure he knew the way independently and asking all of the correct questions. The person at the front desk gave the impression of being happy to help.

While that was going on, Data drifted off into another direction and wandered about. Checking the store's wares and doing as his team mate did at times. Comparing prices between here and other places he visited in the past. It might serve their next grocery venture. Before long he found himself in the back of the store. Tracking items in their neat lines until he chanced to his right and saw... a curtain hanging. Closed. A small section off to the back of the store that was kept away from the general public. There was a plaque that read ‘XXX Youth Restricted Section’ next to where the drapes hung...which concluded that it was restricted access to children only? He could investigate. It was not illegal to do so. 

He stepped through the curtain. 

Discovering more VHS tapes. Though, unlike Blockbusters Youth Restricted Section, which housed only NC-17 films. Which for this time periods rating system had the same restrictions as x rated. and nothing above...

This film selection had the aforementioned…’above’. It was dedicated specifically to the purchase of porn. Each lined on a few shelves. There was not much to choose from. Maybe two shelves full. Data was about to turn and leave. He did not find much interest in erotic material. He had seen a numerous selection back when he was attempting to incite sexual arousal in himself on his own to no avail. It was learning material. Other than that, he had no use for it.

Until he saw it. Something that caught his eye.

It was a cassette tape displayed on sale. He reached forward to obtain it and bring it into view.

The video that called out to him was entitled “Love Machines” The tagline and hook read as follows.

“These women are programmed to satisfy all your needs and desires. They will do anything you say and will always operate at peak performance.”

With further examination, he noticed that there were more innuendos on this box cover. A short cast list of actresses portraying each... 'android'. The first sentence of the synopsis being:

“What choice do they have? They were made to serve you.”

Data’s brow wrinkles returned.

Human sexual desires were often complex and nuanced, though sometimes he found them...disappointing. 

Much like their perceptiveness on Aliens, humans have been theorizing about the probability for androids for centuries. Coming up with many different takes on what artificial life would turn out to be and how they would function on their planet alongside them. Rather they would be friend or foe. As such, Data knew all sorts of humanoid viewpoints on the subject. That said, that also meant he knew viewpoints that fell under the category of ...demeaning as well. One of those ideals being that obedience played a large role in what most humans would depict as ‘positive’ representation of people like him... To them, It was not enough for Androids to just...be. They had to be useful too a fault. This inspired many fantasies in humans and humanoids across galaxies. Which inspired pornography and other sorts of erotic media as far back as this time period. 

Data wondered what it would have been like, having to explain to Lal once she reached a certain ‘age’, that they lived in a world where these sorts of things existed. That she would need to watch out for organic life forms that perpetuated any demeaning ideals about artificial ones for her own safety's sake. It would have been...arduous. But he would have done anything to protect her. Regardless of if that meant a conversation he wished that he did not have to have.

‘Everybody has their price…’

...What would be in store for him at 8 o’clock? What would Earl’s intentions be? He did not like the thought of hurting humans when it was uncalled for. It was a direct deviation from the write of his neural architecture. In the defence of himself or others, it was necessary. However...It was most likely that if he did hurt someone in defence of himself only, his claims would not be taken as seriously. Because why would a human be a threat to someone with a modicum of strength and agility? He could be court martialed and deactivated. For standing up for himself. Pulled apart piece by piece... 

In his time.

Would he need to defend himself tonight? 

Shards of black plastic fell to the floor in a sudden crush. Falling out of the covers container. The “aak” sound of the material’s foundation coming apart as it did. At some point the cassette tape in his hand...compressed to the point of breaking. Data’s eyes widened as he gazed down at it. Was that his doing? He ran a systems diagnostic.

He did not understand. He was operating under normal parameters. Why had he lost temporary control of his- 

“Data?!” Geordi immediately walked into the back room, not ten seconds after the sound waves caused by his actions passed the cloth barrier. “What happened?!”

“I-...” Data’s head snapped to the others direction. Taken back by the sudden intrusion.

There were a few seconds of time where Geordi too investigated where he ended up in this restricted section of the store. Likely discovering immediately why it was restricted. 

Data held the broken cassette tape out for him to see. 

“I have made a mistake. What do I do?”

Geordi simply... took the tape from his hands. Reading the scribe above the scantily clad women on the cover. A pensive squint dawning his face as he saw what Data destroyed. 

“Come on,” he informed quietly, crouching down to pick up the black notches of plastic fallen to Data’s feet. “I’ll handle it”

Handle it he did. Geordi used his people skills to charm the person running the store with a cover story that any one else could not sell on the spot. Becoming friendly with them and discovering after paying, that the exterior damage ‘the fall’ caused to this ‘video tape’ was not unfixable as long as the film reel inside was intact. 

They left the store after that incident.

Geordi, threw the tape in the nearest trash can as soon as they got outside. 

Both jagged halves.

\---------

The sun, hidden by the looming darkness that accompanied the days grey skys, got lower as they left the town behind them. Precipitation died down to a light drizzle. The way was far passed the main part of town and bathed in outstretched fields. Farm lands. Acres and acres of it. Some with crops that were winter dormant and haybales a plenty scattered about each property. Other fields that were just grass as far as the eye could see. This scenery, though not as spectacular a sight due to the weather and dark cover of evening, did not last.

Reason being that before long, they found themselves walking down a winding road. Shadowed by trees. On a dirt path that parted dense woods and carried on for miles. Both men were working to avoid the accumulated mud and clumps of earth left in this area. 

There was a sudden rustle from above them. In sync, both on hyper alert, their respective hands were at the ready to pull out their phasor’s from their concealed locations. Accounting for their umbrellas. The pair scrutinizing the treeline for the ambush. Which turned ot to be:

Birds. 

Blue jays to be exact. Jumping from one tree limb to the next.

But another noise informed them of nearby swift movements and unknown intentions. It sounded bigger than the sound before. They fell into formation, back to back. Data’s phasor set on stun and pointed outward. Geordi’s on the same setting and pointed in the other direction as he looked about franticly. Readying himself for everything.

Data felt the rush of his combat subroutines initiating. As the crunching sound raised in volume, it became clear that what was advancing on them was coming from Data’s side. Geordi turned around in a flash. Adjusting his position and aiming his phasor in the same direction of what was coming their way. Data started counting down the seconds so he could shoot on an exhale. It insured better accuracy. 

What came hopping their way stilled him in his spot.

A grey squirrel. Bounced out of the forest and across the road. 

Geordi sighed.

“I really should’ve seen that coming.” he delivered as he lowered his piece but did not put it away. 

Data lowered his weapon too.

More time on this road ticked by as they continued down it. Several more sounds, keeping their guards up and threatening to kick them both into action. No accidental shots were fired. That road took up a majority of their walk. Soon they were leaving it behind them. More farm houses came into view as they kept towards the undefined side of the road. If cars passed then they could. None did but they could.

“How much time till we get there?” Geordi urged.

Data replied frankly “ten minuets and five seconds” 

Gradually, Geordi stopped short. Line of sight down on the ground. 

Data stopped beside him. 

“...I should give up.” the other breathed “let’s give up”

Data’s brow furrowed deeply as he gaped down at the other man. He...thought that they discussed this already?

“I do not want to give up.” he reminded him. 

Geordi met his gaze. 

“That doesn’t make it okay, does it?”

“That does not matter. I am going.” Data walked forward a few paces before turning around and saying “follow me please. We are safer together than apart.” before he kept going in the direction of the address. 

Geordi did not move. 

“There’s no point of you going if I give up on entering the contest...” Geordi said just loud enough to be heard at his exact distance. Earning Data’s attention without fail. He stopped walking and turned about face so he was facing Geordi again. 

“You heard me,” his companion said “I’m polluting the timeline. Remember that time when Picard wanted to change the future so he changed the past? I’m gonna do that.” 

Data puzzled.

He had to walk back. Because even in these wide open spaces, he did not want their voices to carry to bystanders unintentionally.

“That was a different scenario” he corrected “The anomaly did occur in our time line this time. Since that is the case, the correct chain of events need to unfold in the same way.” 

There was an expanse of time where his teammate looked at him with overarching determination. As if he was looking through him. Literally. What was he looking at?

“I hate Klan country...” Geordi muttered hauntedly, 

“Clan?” Data inquired. Now he was very confused “Which clan are you referring to?”

Geordi hesitated before he could varify. Not making eye contact. Anxiety evident in his hushed tone.

“...The Klu klux klan” 

Data’s lips settled into a line. He took the moment to follow his best friends line of sight. Turning around. Seeing what he was looking at as they meandered to their purpose. The forewarning. 

A house they passed had a confederate flag hanging on their porch in full display. Wet but blowing in the wind at half mast. 

Right away, Data did a scan for the address on the mailbox to discover that it was not the one they were looking for. It was two houses down. 

He set his focus back on his companion. Somewhere between wanting to say something alleviating and waiting in case he had more to say on the subject. 

“We really don’t have a choice...” Geordi reconciled with himself, setting his sights back on Data. Jaw in a grind. 

“I do not know...” he admitted softly, “but I do not think so”

They stood there looking at one another. Waiting for an answer to an unknowable equation. That which chronicled what was to come. A way out of this. 

When nothing came, his team mate said this instead: 

“Forget my insecurity on the bench earlier...” Geordi began trudging forward again. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

Data followed, settling into a stride beside him. 

Geordi...

\-------------

7:45 

Phasors stored away in their hiding places, Data and Geordi were finally standing in front of their desired location. Geordi double checking the address numbers between the antiquated looking mailbox and the business card. They were stalled in front of a painted white saltbox style white farm house. Bare wood accented the facade by way of original shutters and entrance door. There was a long paved cobblestone walk up to an elongated porch. Which was illuminated by two iron porch lights. The interior house lights were not on. All the windows were dark. There was a seating area out on the porch. Comprised of cushioned rocking chairs, the same wood color as the houses accents. Said wood that made up the house was aged by way of a long life. Paint chipping here and there all around. It must have been built in the earlier years of this century. 1940 seemed an appropriate estimate. Around the front was modest landscaping. Nothing more than some bushes and potted planters. No flags of any affiliation hanging out front. 

“Psst” Geordi sounded next to him and jutted a thumb out in the direction to the north west side of the building.

They nodded to each other. 

Much like the other small farm houses in the area, it was sitting on a large patch of land. The large but mostly fall dormant back yard leading into a well used looking log barn. By the barn was sitting a bright yellow car. They discovered this because they were casing the house for it’s entrances and exits before coming in. So far, Data noted three. Front door, Back door, and storm cellar exit. The pair were cautious of making too much noise. Intentions being that they could make their way back around the house to the front when they were finished without detection. 

“Pontiac Firebird” Geordi noted hardly audible, getting close to the shiney just washed sports car as he scrutinized the make and model. 

Data made a mental note of this new tidbit as they crept up to a dilapidated but locked barn. 

“Are you able to see anything through it?” Data whispered to Geordi who was currently focused on the wood that made up this building. He settled close to the large wooden doors with a penetrating concentration.

“Farming tools, mechanical tools, car parts, wood planks…it's a would be utility shed. If there’s more, my visor isn’t detecting it” he replied quietly “but you know.... it’s been wrong before” 

Then there was a sound. Unlike the ones that plagued their walk here. It was commanding. An audio file he had bookmarked and logged from the past. Like a small mechanism shifting into position.

As if someone prepped a mid 20th century gun for fire.

The porch light popped on behind them in a flicker. The back door slamming open with an accompanying creek. They both whipped around to see the barrel of a rifle pointed in their direction. Locked and loaded. The wielder looking through the scope for accuracy. 

“Who’s out there?!” 

Geordi raised both his hands when they were seen. Palm exposed. The one that were not holding umbrella handles. Data copied this body language with urgency. Unable to keep his neural net from drifting back to an initial clue he collected while they were being held up. Old fashioned weaponry…

Their assailant kept their eyes on them through the scope now that they were both turned to face them. 

A few seconds past and the gun was slowly lowered. 

“You’re early…” Earl expelled when realization hit who was mulling about their storage. They called out from their large screened in back porch. “Stop being sketchier than a coupl’a foxes in a hen house and get up here!” 

The pair looked at each other for a moment before both began crushing ground beneath their soles. Succumbing to what the night would hold. To the porch it was. Earl had the door opened for them and was leaning their back against it to keep it that way.

“Your car is a work of art.” Geordi replied on the way, an attempt to ‘save face’ no doubt.

Earl put their weapon back to safety. Body easing from it’s former rigidity.

“Aaaaaah... that’s why y’all were out back.” They called “ Sweet little thing ain’t they? Won em’ in last years contest. 86’ Fire bird.”

While the two talked, Data spied an umbrella holder with an umbrella already in it next to the porch’s screen door. On sight, he recognized it as Earl’s. He put his in to accompany it. It seemed the polite thing to do.

Geordi did the same with his. 

“Hold up” Their Host, who looked to be more an example of what they prefered looking like after hours, said now that they were all close to one another. They were looking over at Data with inspecting interest “your lips are golden...I didn’t notice that until now”

Data’s brow creased at the observation. “Yes, they are” 

Geordi quickly responded for him. “He has-”

“A skin condition,” Earl finished before Geordi could get a chance, “I think the whole town knows that by now”

Earl stepped out of the way when they were all standing close enough. Holding the door with a hand and no longer leaning on it.

“Go on in, don’t let me keep ya,...” 

The duo did not dawdle. 

Allowing both men to enter before them, Earl pivoted on the heels of their black cowboy boots to follow. Which were mostly covered by form fitting dark blue bell bottoms. They flared out a small amount at the ankles. 

Data noted the provided doormat at entry and shuffled the bottom of his shoes against it before proceeding deeper into the house. 

Geordi was not so bothered, and walked right past the mat. Staying by Data’s side as he unknowingly carried in some road crumbs with him. 

“Ay,” Earl interrupted, still holding the door open behind them. Their rifle held steady to their shoulder. They were holding it like a soldier would. “don’t track dirt on the floors

The engineer turned to meet eyes with the mechanic before ultimately he did what was asked. Backtracking and getting rid of the debris their long walk left on him. 

Accepting the state of Geordi, Earl closed and locked the door in their wake. Shadowing the pair of them. Flicking on the lights as they went. 

They proceeded in deeper. 

Data’s first inclination was to take in his surroundings. Map the layout. The inside of the house was filled with antiques and a robust collection of farmhouse furniture. From the kitchen to the living room there was a rustic eclecticness that could not be ignored. There was what could be described as storied salvage, sentimental art, and family heirlooms littering the walls and surface spaces. Which was made up of hand crafted hutches and shelves. The original wood planked floors had a creek here and there. The ceiling was freshly painted and accompanied by white shiplap walls. 

“Coat rack’s in the front.” Earl informed, with a smile they knew was winsome “follow me” 

With that, the pair were lead through the kitchen to get to the entrance of the house. This was where the rifle rack was so once they all arrived at the front, Earl went to re-secure their Smith and Wesson on it’s wall mount stand. On the way past, Data noticed an antique pine island. Likely a former general-store counter. Sitting proudly amongst handmade cabinets clad in iron hardware. Curious. More storied salvage.

Coat rack in sight, Geordi began to rid himself of his jacket. 

Data walked over to him. “Let me help you, Dear” 

For a flash of a second, Geordi gawked up at him in shock behind his seeing aid. Eventually remembering their ruse, he settled into it and moved nearer to his reach. Turning around and allowing Data access. He noted an even more elevated heart rate coming from his team mate at the act. He attributed this to panic at the situation.

With nimble fingers and care, they worked the partially wet jacket off together. 

Ever the kind to give what he received, Geordi then stepped behind Data to help with the same. Hooking his lengthy coat up on one of the racks out reaching arms.

When the two looked around, expecting to see their host for the evening, they discovered them no longer by the gun rack but instead standing by one of the hand made curios. Fixing themselves up in a mirror set up inside of it amongst other things. Maintaining the wild tease in thick light brown tresses. 

“Are you interested in woodworking, Earl?” Data asked, recognizing the hang in conversation might call for some form of small talk.

In response, their host fit Data a sidelong glance from their peripheral. Pulling out an eyeliner pencil from their pants pocket.

“You noticed all that?” Earl replied, going back to their work. Eyes settled in the reflective surface. All the while making the typical ‘applying eye make up, mouth partially open face’. They did not apply a large amount. “Nah, that would be my ma.” 

Data found himself studying the curio that the other was standing in front of. More so cataloguing what was on it. The books and manuals. Crawford family photos. 

In the corner of his eye he noticed Geordi watching Earl put their makeup on. He had an expression on his face that Data...could not decipher. 

Earl seemed to think he was admiring the workmanship.

“Like it?” they asked, putting the eyeliner away when they were finished and turning to where the two men stood. “It’s a family heirloom. Made out of church pews back in 1910. Shipped all the way from London.” they informed pleasantly before their tone shifted to something characteristically cheeky.

Data’s interest perked. 

“London?” he asked curiously. 

Earl took a step back from the mirror to give their face a final look over. They turned to the pair, walking over where they stood. 

“Yeah, Somthin’ about em’ havin the best mahogany…” Their host said offhandedly, proceeding with a rekindled smirk “but enough about that, let’s act our ages not our shoe sizes...who wants a drink?” 

Geordi, who was doing what he usually did in a new place on a mission, using the highly advanced scanners of his visor to check the place out for what he could find discreetly, Gave Earl his attention.

A drink. A phrase usually synonymous with meaning alcohol. Data considered what acting natural in this situation might mean. He was not in any harm from drinking. Alcohol would not alter him. Alternatively. Polywater might and he was unsure if he would be in a spot to watch Earl pour. Inspect the top for pin pricks. The usual precautions when drinking around strangers.

“No thank you. I am not thirsty” he returned plainly. 

Pride suddenly damaged...for some reason, Earl tried again. Misplaced encouragement coming out a gentle coo. 

“Aw, don’t be like that. Pour one out with me.”

Geordi, no longer alright with what he was hearing, pursed his lips.

“He said he’s not thirsty” he defended directly, taking a step forward “and drinking isn’t about age. It’s about preference. Plenty of adults don’t like to drink.”

An air of tension passed between the two humans in the room.

Earl broke it with a blank face.

“You want one?”

Geordi shrugged. Hands in his pockets.

“Sure... bring the bottle”

Earl smirked. “Got any preferences?”

“Surprise me” 

“Good man” 

Geordi intended 

Their host turned with some pep in their step. Walking back to the kitchen they lead their company through. Leaving before they could see or hear Data hunch over to whisper in Geordi’s ear.

“What are you doing?” 

The shorter of the two returned the action. Data stayed hunched so he would not have to get on his tip toes to speak into his auditory processors. Hand cupped over his mouth. 

“Acting natural, remember?” he replied “ trust me” 

Data frowned. ... to drink here of all places? He was… not convinced of if this was the best way to portray the definition of that phrase. Particularly given his actions lately. But he would trust Geordi’s judgement. 

Earl, called to them from a room away. 

“Make yourselves at home,” they projected “ I’ll figure out where to bring the glasses to” 

Hm. Where to go? This time, Data decided to choose. He chose the room with the most windows. Usually referred to as a sunroom in this region. It was decorated with a large pine hutch, newer seating and statement pieces. A white tufted sofa with wooden legs sat astride a matching loveseat. A white wood coffee table between them. An Iron side table near to the left arm. Data went to go sit nearest to the side table on the couch. Geordi noticed this and accompanied the decision. Sitting on his right side. This was an older home. There was no open floor plan, each room was mostly separated by walls. Earl had not showed them this room yet. The light was still off. The only light bled through a door way in the corner of the room from the others. 

Geordi sat there looking around, shoulders tense. As if any minute could turn into a fire fight. 

Data spent the time continuing to catalogue and organize to himself.

Alas, their individual motivations were interrupted. 

A knock happened. Loudly. Underneath them. Like something fell or moved about. Geordi reacted immediately, visor pointed in the direction that the sound came from. A hand moving to his belt where his phasor was concealed. Data put a hand on his teammates thigh, wanting to ease any sudden or rash actions. 

“The cellar.” the engineer mouthed. 

Data’s brow furrowed. Cellar? He recalled seeing the exit to the storm cellar door outside and charted a hypothetical escape path.

The lights came on.

With a start, Geordi assumed his previous casual sitting position. Placing his fingers together to keep them still. Data did the same thing albeit, not startled looking. Now, they waited. To know just…how much of that reaction the mechanic witnessed.

“Jumpy aren’t we?” Earl voiced smoothly, re entering their presence with two whiskey glasses and a condensation covered bottle of ‘Kings Country’. “got a bit of a draft down there... Nothing to be concerned about” 

Seeking out where the light came from, Data looked up. Their was an iron chandelier hanging above it all. It caused a shine against Earl’s studded ears and ornimental silver belt buckle. Small necklaces cascading in a fall down from their neck shifting about as their host presented Geordi with an empty glass on the coffee table. Pre-prepared with a circular formation of Ice.

They rolled their sleeves up to the elbows on each side then uncorked a bottle of new aged whiskey with a bottle opener. The shean of a dark blue and red velvet paisley button up catching the illumination as well. A few buttons open to create a plunging neckline. 

Their rings making a faint ‘clink’ noise as Earl handled the pouring. Geordi first, then themself.

They did not waste any time. By the time the liquid hit the glass, Earl already had it tipped to their mouth. First to third swallows already had as they sat in the near love seat. Data checked the glasses to the bottle for prior tampering. Everything checked out. All but the Ice... He reclaimed his hand from Geordi's thigh.

“Thanks...” Geordi said with mock gratefulness. Also skeptical of the frozen water, sniffing the glass and swirling before he took a chance. The first sip. 

A grin snaked it’s away across Earl’s face. A leg crossed over the other. Nothing changed from their chance run in earlier. They were still in their element. 

“Let’s talk business shall we?” They said with pride, leaning back in their chair as they eyed Data unwaveringly “So tell me,D... I can call you D, can’t I?”

His response was quick. 

“I would prefer it if you called me Data.” 

Geordi nearly spat out his drink. He covered it with a fake cleared throat. A new sip had as he looked away.

Earl was still staring. The light above casting shadows over their features.

“Alright,...what’ve you been up to these past few weeks,” they let the air hang dead in an ominous way “Data?” 

Data blinked. His processors tended towards honesty at most times but this was a time where he would yet again have to doctor the truth. For the sake of his secrets. And for the sake of his new friends in town. He did not want them involved if Earl was fishing for intel. If they meant any harm.

“I...I have been assisting Geordi with a personal project he is working on.”

They began running a ginger finger around the rim of their moistened glass as they searched Data’s eyes. The noise it emitted like the continual reverberation of a never ending ding. If glass could sing...it would sound like that.

“That’s it?” 

“That is it.” 

“I see…” they spoke over the hushed noise. Index going around and around. 

Geordi’s face ticked. 

They spoke again.

“... have you considered it?”

Data puzzled.

“It?” 

“Your price.” Earl mused. There was an air of ease about them as they spoke from behind their glass. “What you’re willin’ to do for me so I’ll put my whole reputation on the line just so your boyfriend can steal my prize at the end of it if, and that’s a big ‘if’, we win.”

Data’s head tilted. His brows dipped. Eyes down and shifting around as he thought. He only knew one thing for certain. 

He would not be taking off his clothes. 

“No, I have not.” Data said, “I thought you already had something that you wanted me to do.” 

It wasn’t long before Geordi let out one of his trademarked long winded sighs. Entering into the meat of this back and forth.

“Could you stop beating around the bush and be direct already?” he cut in at Earl with an impassioned remark. Losing steam towards the end. “And quit with that noise...”

Remiss to their guests intrusion, Earl’s eyes lowered in a show of annoyance when they landed on Geordi. Who acted nonplussed by the display. 

Acted. Data could feel how tense he was by how he held himself next to him. The beat of his heart, the rise in body temperature, the way he opened and closed his alcohol free hand.

The way the couch was shaking. 

Their host did not coward out against their determination. But they did pull their finger from their glass. Stopping the sound. Their steely gaze settling back in on Data. 

“My people and I gotta bet goin’ on bout you...You mind settlin’ it for me?”

Data considered it. He was experiencing a rush in his processing. Biometrics pushed his internal fluids at an accelerated rate. All but for his salivary glandular systems. Which were running a lower volume.

“It depends on the conditions of what settling this bet entails.”

There was a clank. Earl sat their whisky glass down on the coffee table. Leisurely standing up on long legs. 

“I’ll be right back.” they gestured to the whiskey bottle “I gotta attend to some things real quick. Help yourselves”

The mechanic walked out of the room with something akin to a swagger and as soon as they were out, Geordi shot back the rest of his drink in a rush. Knuckles a lighter shade due to the hold he had on the surface of his drink. 

Outside, Data was the picture of serenity. Sitting and waiting. Inside it was as if his constructional make up was losing it’s standard temporal flow.

That was when he felt...fingers. Thread themselves with his own. His right hand, that was laying idly in his lap, in a gentle squeeze. Data looked down, to see Geordi’s hand enveloping his. In an expression of comfort for their shared duress. 

He squeezed back. 

The sound of booted steps could be heard returning from whence they left to.

Data squeezed harder.

Earl returned, they walked back in with a purpose. Several manila folders in hand. Data counted Five. All of which were dropped on the coffee table in front of him unceremoniously. 

“You wanted to get on with it. ” Earl instructed, granting Geordi a look from the corner of their eye.

The receiver of this visual communication greeted it with portrayed composure. 

Earl then laid sights on Data “Go on, have a look.” 

Data hesitated but he did as he was told. Geordi’s hand kept in his. He opened a folder…then another, then the next, and so on, and so forth. 

Geordi’s eyes were wide with disbelief at what was printed on the packets inside.

Half notes, Eighth notes, treble clefs. More...

Sheet music. Each folder was filled with sheet music. Data’s brow wrinkles returned. 

Geordi had not calmed. Data was still experiencing ‘the rush’. He gazed upwards at where Earl stood. Lips thinned. He did not understand. Because he never told them that he could read music. Nor, that he was a musician too.

It was as if his positronic net broadcasted his most recent thoughts into a projected form because Earl replied to him as if he had asked them aloud.

“Way I see it, I can call a musician when I see one…it’s like gaydar except less high stakes.” they said, resting their weight on one leg. Hip in a slight jut because of it. Tone, assured. “ Back when I was chattin’ you up before I knew you were attached, you never said, you were a musician.”

That cheshire smile returned again. 

“ but...ya never said you weren’t one either” 

“I do not-…” Data paused “I do not know what to say.”

“I’ll help ya out” Earl said “can you read these?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you sing or do you play?” 

“I can do both”

Earl’s smarmy grin grew in power.

“Can you play bass?” The mechanic persisted “please tell me you can play bass”

Data had to search the archives for information on this one. The bass, also known as a bass guitar, is the lowest-pitched member of the guitar family. It is a plucked string instrument similar in appearance and construction to an electric or an acoustic guitar, but with a longer neck, scale length, and typically four to six strings or courses.

“Yes,” he replied matter of factly “I can play bass guitar” 

With renewed excitement, Earl hustled out of the room, saying this as they left:

“Stay here, don’t move a muscle!!” 

Data had not let go of Geordi’s hand. His friend did not seem to mind. He was looking through the selection of sheet music that they were given. Data looked along with him. Page for page. Works from ‘Prince’, ‘Jimmy Hendrix’, Led Zeppelin-

“Stairway to Heaven…” Geordi exclaimed under his breath...fingers tracing over one of the progression lines. The manner in which it left his companions mouth stole Data’s attention fully. 

“You know that song?” Data inquired. Matching the others vocal volume. 

“Well, yeah…” Geordi replied in an almost whisper, turning a page “Jimmy Page’s guitar solo in it has been known as a classic for centu-”

That was when Earl graced them with their presence again. This time with an electric double necked bass guitar in hand. It was shiny and black, with white lines going around the edges. It was not the acrostic he was used to, or any of his usual instrumental stand by’s but it was not far off. 

“You just wanted him to play in your band?” Geordi asked, his tone less accusatory now that it seemed the chance of threat had potentially lifted “ why couldn’t you say that outloud?”

“I want him to stand in at rehearsals while our bassist is away. Big difference.” Their host explained, handing the instrument to Data for him to hold. Data carefully unlocked his hands interweaving with Geordi’s to do so. Sitting the guitar in his lap in the proper way. His left hand stroking at the instrument in a caress…

He was going to get to play an instrument again.

“If I get all loud and proud about my band in town, people start asking questions. Where do you perform? Who’s in band with you? Can I come see? All that shit...” 

Earl then moved on, plugging the electric guitar into the amplifier that sat astride the television equipment in the room. Turning down the volume to something acceptable at close distances. 

Data started to pluck strings. Seeing if the Bass was still in tune.

“Plus...trust exercise, remember?” they paused “You passed so I was already plannin’ to say yes rather he could play or not,” 

Geordi shook his head in disapproval but otherwise did not say anything. 

Data knew he would be hearing some very valid complaints after they left. 

The mechanic shrugged, looping both thumbs into the belt loops of their pants as they arched back. Settling into their stance. They looked at Data, who was lost in getting to know this new object. 

“Pick somethin’, consider this an audition you didn’t ask for” 

Data gazed down. Fringe falling forward. Facsimiles of thousands of notable musicians flashing in his mind in a menu. For Geordi, he chose a combination of Jimmy Page’s stylings. Then a few bassists of his own choosing. He would try to…’have soul’. An attribute his music teacher so often chastised him for lacking in his playing. 

He flipped open the ‘Stairway To Heaven’ packet and turned to the solo page. 

Then started to play. When he reached the end of a page, Earl turned it for him. All the way he recreated the notes and chords to the desired tempo with nimble fast working fingers. Geordi closed his eyes as he listened.

From a listening and not playing stand point, he could see why this was one of Geordi’s favorites... It was melodic in ways that one could not say about a lot of guitar solos in this particular music genre. The whole thing was a slow build that smoothly transitioned from playing low notes to increasingly fast high high-pitched notes. Raising and falling to a tempo that matched and kept it interesting. From a technical stand point, this solo was so well composed because of it’s massive hammer on’s, pull offs, and string bending. It was filled with full bends with heavy bend releases. The solo opened with a phrase…a long note followed by a run down the scale. Then a pause. As if to exhale... The answering phrase in a higher register. More insistent. More...passionate. Another pause, then a variation on the original phrase. Which then developed and grew more complex... more intense as it goes on. It finally peaked at an endlessly repeated fast lick way up in the high notes. Then it slowly comes back down with a series of short phrases, each separated by a mournful, overdubbed guitar, and each more.... relaxed. Lower in tone than its predecessor. At the very end, with one last screaming blast it was over…

To Data, it was over too soon. He looked down at the guitar in his hands as it moaned it’s final note. Only to look up again. Over to Geordi, to see if he had done...good.

The engineer's eyes opened right when contact was made. And when they did, it was as if he was completely mystified. By what he saw and what he heard. Data’s approval seeking gaze however seemed to deliver an unsettled jolt. By way of stiffly raised shoulders and posture.

“Damn, that was sick…” Earl admonished, a fire behind the eyes. Impressed. “looks like I won that bet.”

Due to the jolt, Geordi could not keep up with Data’s resolute perseverance. 

“Uh-..do you-...” Geordi cut in with a stammer. Barely, coming back to his senses as he turned to their host “Do you have a bathroom?” 

Earl shooed him off with a dismissive hand.

“Down the hall to the left, dude” 

With that, Geordi excused himself before getting up and walked off to find where the bathroom was. Apparently he found it because both the mechanic and Data could hear the door shut softly soon after. Data’s eyes following his friend the whole time until he was gone from them.

“You’re welcome” Their host said to him cheekily. Sitting down in the love seat. Leg crossed over the other. 

Data simply went back to being preoccupied with having some form of instrument in his hands again and did not meet the others gaze when he replied bluntly. 

“For the compliment on my playing?” he inquired.

There was something about seeing Geordi walk out without giving any verbal feed back...he attempted not to dwell. It had been a long day with few trips to the facilities. In all likely hood, he needed to void his bladder. A priority.

A self satisfied smile took over during Earls: “Not about that”

“Then I do not understand,” Data said, agile fingertips in a pluck at old melodies. Nothing that did not exist yet. 

“Just sayin’ I know that expression....” Earl started, quietly cautious of not being heard by the third member of their get together “You could pop the cork on that tonight if you wanted to...or does he always look at you like that when you play?”

The commanders nonchalant chord strumming ceased. Geordi was...looking at him a particular way? He did not see it. He was too busy reading the music in front of him. There was also a chance he would not have noticed what his expression meant regardless. Alternatively, he needed to ask for clarification before he made some form of social faux pas when he responded to Earl.

“Pop the cork?” he asked, while he strummed.

Earl’s expression glossed over with surprised amusement. 

“You know...like fuck him, get fucked by him, both... whatever yall’ do” They said, finaly able to finish their whiskey. Enjoying the burn going down even if it did a number on their voice right after “Good job. He’s real pretty...and opinionated, I like that too.”

In an instant, Data lost all interest in the bass. It transferred to the others' crassness. His hands stopped their playing. How did he respond to this? What was the proper way? In character and out…

Out of character. Yes...Geordi was opinionated. That was a faultless compliment. Aesthetically pleasing? Also true. He noticed that before his bouts with attraction to him began. When the bouts did make themselves apparent...Data became all too aware of it. 

“He is very pretty…and yes, he has a gift for being outspoken. Those are two among many other fine qualities he possesses.” Data agreed stating plainly. “but as far as the rest of your statement,...I do not believe it is any of your business or, that he would appreciate being talked about that way.”

Earl, took it in stride. Going on in a playful way.

“Hey, it’s okay to objectify someone if you respect them too” 

Data’s long lasting cold stare persisted. Earl’s statement was not incorrect... But that was not the point.

...

Earl, pulled at the collar of their button up and swallowed. Looking away with a pout. As if they were suddenly hot.

“Right, my bad” they muttered, now unsettled in their seat, 

The stare he fixed on the human across from him dissipated. Guitar in hand and Geordi still away, Data went back to playing at the strings.

“...where’d you guys park?” Earl asked, “not kickin y’all out, just didn’t see anythin’ out front.”

Hm. More informal discourse. He was...irresolute about his opinion of this person. There was also...the noise that alerted Geordi of the cellar. but he did not see why he should not interact with them further. 

“We walked here.” Data replied frankly.

The flashy entertainer shot up from their comfortable recline.

“Ya’ll walked here at night?” Earl gawked, “Ya didn’t drive him?”

At this response, he did experience...a delay.

“...I do not have a car,” he admitted “or a license.” 

Earl was quick with their next offer.

“After we talk the rest of this contest stuff out, let me drive ya’ guys home. It’s not safe out there” 

Data looked up from the guitar again. Over to the person who was talking to him. A palm spread out over the strings to stop their reverberation.

The mechanic offered one more solution to their dilemah.

“or ya’ll could stay the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Chapter notes: Blockbuster <3 opened in Texas in 1985 but didn’t start to open in other places until later. 
> 
> Stair Way to Heaven by Led Zepplin: it’s a very good song and the guitar solo is beautiful <3 It’s a 70’s song though so it’s...pretty long. If any one who hasn’t heard it wants to hear the solo only:
> 
> Live version: 5:57  
> Studio remastered version ( 2007) : 5:37
> 
> The live version was my vision for Data's bass guitar scene because it’s longer but both are amazing!
> 
> Hello everyone! Another Sunday post! I think Sunday is just going to have to be my new posting day. I spent so long on this chapter….about as long as I spent on the last one lol. At first it was going to be two chapters, then I couldn’t stand disrupting my perspective shifting pattern and certain things needed to be handled from Data’s point of view so here we are 30 hours later...thankyou for reading all the way through and this far. Again, the engagement you guys give me truly spurs me on!! You’re all so kind to me and this little passion project of mine... <3\. I look forward to your feed back this time around too!! Stay well and safe <3)


	13. Juxtaposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Geordi's having a rough night...but at least he has company. Trigger warning: Geordi forces himself to throw up in the first part of this, just a heads up. It’s referenced a few times in this chapter. Also, the usual mentions of prejudice in the 1980's.)

‘Draft they say...we’ll see about that’

As soon as he’d left Data behind, Geordi began tracking a trail to where it sounded like that falling over came from in the lower sanctum of this house. 

When he was tucked away, he set his sights downwards. Towards the cellar. Seeing what he could read through the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary. Similar readings to what he got from the barn outside except with more alcohol and...papers? Files? Folders, like the ones brought to them, musical equipment, vinyl LPs...that must be where Earls' band practised. Geordi was still pissed about Earl's methods in getting them here to reveal this task they had for Data. But if he judged everything by what harmless stuff his visor was detecting. This all seemed legit…

But last time he trusted his visor during this mission, their ship exploded...again.

Could he trust his instincts? And if so, which instincts should he trust? 

Any way, that was what he was doing before he ended up in the bathroom. What was he doing now? 

He was lurched over a toilet bowl in the powder room, that’s what. Having a quiet bout with the state of his stomach. Attempts to force it’s quiet heard by the treacherous organ. Nausea was clawing at his throat. Before long the bile came up and out. There went the sour burn of acid that his body had been sustaining itself off of most of the day. Whiskey hardly digested and now swirling in a pungent soup about the toilet boil. Among the hardly sustaining snacks he’d treated as meals throughout the day. His eyes were watering, his nose was stopped after the heave... 

He stuck his fingers down his throat again. Enough to get his gag reflex to cry for help.

If they were walking home after this, he needed to have majority control of his faculties. 

Because, quite frankly...what the hell was that?

Nothing needed to take him off garde so easily any time soon. His suspicions were that it could be the whiskey. He was basically drinking it on an empty stomach. This was one of those days where he had a snack here or there throughout the day to keep him going. No real meals since breakfast...Maybe his calculated risk was getting to him sooner than it should have. One glass, he’d admit was…quick for him. Starving or not. When he speed walked here, he didn’t actually have to use the bathroom. Not in the expected ways. He had. But he’d been overwhelmed...nauseous. He was light head headed, dizzy... like any step could have taken him to the ground if he wasn’t careful. 

Alright La forge “get it together” he uttered to himself as he unrolled some tissue to wipe his sullied mouth. Moving to the sink to get a gander of himself. He looked into the mirror at the amalgamation of colorful signals that made up his form. After tossing the napkin in his hands into a bin by the sink, he pressed his palms to too warm cheeks and was considering how thankful he was that his skin wasn’t very translucent when it came to times like this. In times when he was blushing. He could feel it. He’d been so when he rushed in, but now it wasn’t so apparent. No one else in the room needed to see it when he returned. Particularly not-...

It was kind of Data...to choose a song that he said he had a clear attachment to for his ‘audition’ over any of the other options. He was just playing the role of ‘doting boyfriend’. It really should not have affected him this way. What a crap undercover partner he turned out to be. He’d ran. Data was putting on a good show and he’d just...bolted. It didn’t look like he ran literally, to any one else it would seem like he merely walked out. To Geordi, that felt like he’d made a sprint into the hallway. Someone should take all his titles away. It was just-...every note Data hit whispered directly into his soul. You ever had one of those moments that felt like an individual message to every synapse? Back to back? He was going through the aftershocks of that. Ala Data’s playing Stairway to Heaven for him... To make matters worse, his brain just kept...recycling. The feelings. The sounds. His favorite chord progressions. The way he could make a guitar weep...

The way Data looked at him after.

He unclicked his visor from it’s sensors and squeezed the side of his face with his palm. Leaning on the small powder room’s marble counter. His eyes closed tight. Appreciating the moment when the dull constant ache numbed out to something lesser. For a time. After turning on the faucet, he cupped some of the water and rinsed his mouth. Gargling with it then spitting. In hopes that would cover what he’d just gotten up to in his time away from the group. He waited some extra time. So the state of his eyes could look more normal and to enjoy the eb of head headache before he had to put his visor back on. Eventually, he left the bathroom and walked back to the room he’d just, he had to be honest with himself, escaped. Stopping when he was nearly there. 

When he got back to the sun room door, he caught the tail end of what was being spoken about. It sounded like Data was playing Jimi Hendrix this time...The riffs and solo parts in “Hear my Train a Comin’. But...there was more than music coming from the room. There were voices in the midst of an exchange. Hardly overpowered by bluesy dulcet tones.

“I will have to ask him what he would prefer” he overheard Data say “ I do not think he will be happy with either of those options...” 

He? Two guesses who he was talking about. 

Geordi only needed one.

“Why?” Earl’s voice responded, confused “They’re good options. Better than the alternative...shit, if I was him, I’d choose one.”

It was Data who got the last word in,

“He...does not like being what some would call ’a bother’” 

Geordi kept himself at the door, preparing to eavesdrop more but...his dastardly plans were spoiled by old floorboards beneath his final step into his hiding place. Which creaked as he leaned his back against shiplap boards by the molding of the archway. He forgot to account for the creaking...good job Commander. Side effects of spending most of his time around a warp core...He squeezed his eyes shut and furrowed his brow. His mouth worried between his teeth in a silent curse. No more words came from the room.

Time to act again. In front of both of them.

Geordi meandered into the room. When he was about to re-enter the conversational foray, Earl, who previously had their feet propped up on the coffee table in a leisurely lean back in their chair, promptly put them down. Whiskey glass forgotten to the surface before them. Data’s fingers idle playing at taute strings immediately stopped. 

Earl stood up. Hosts etiquette. 

“Hendrix…” Geordi mused in a friendly way as he walked over to the couch, sitting down in his spot next to Data. Trying to dispel whatever tension was happening because of what he may or may not have caught. “you two are getting nostalgic.”

Earl seemed to ease because of Geordi’s playing the unknowing. They sat back down just after Geordi did. 

“What can I say, you can take the baby out of the boomer but not the boomer out of the baby.” they jested back, laying back in their chair again nonchalauntly. 

Geordi smiled.

Good.

Time for Data.

“He plays beautifully doesn’t he?” he admonished to Earl “Maybe one day I’ll be able to play something even close to as well as he does.”

He could swear in the corner of his eye he saw the others glow brighten for only a second. He turned to look at his best friend for a time. Who, for some reason, would not look away from him from the time he walked in to when he sat down. So he returned the staring, long enough to receive one of Data’s rarely shown lopsided smiles. Geordi smiled back then replied with more familiarity. 

“You remember the time I played mandolin for some of our friends?” 

“Yes I do,” he responded in his version of enthusiastic at the memory.

“Hol’ up, you play Mandolin?” the mechanic spoke up in a rejuvenated manner. Brought to alertness now that they might have a third musician in the room with them. 

The engineer looked back in their direction. Lifting his hands in a short shake of open palms in front of his chest. A dismissive hand gesture. 

“Once, never again. An audience member made sure of that... let’s just say, the thing was broken before I could get any real practice in” he remarked light heartedly. 

“Sheesh,” they replied in an elevated pitch with amusement, a smirk returning to their face after a chuckle. “tough crowd... ” 

“Tell me about it.” Geordi said, reminiscing fondly...he guessed Earl wasn’t the only nostalgic one in the room “but it’s okay...they apologized.” 

He paused. Gesturing cordially. 

“Don’t let me get in the way of whatever you guys were talking about...Go ahead” 

Data turned his attention to Earl. His expression back to his usual content neutral as he...half followed Geordi’s instruction. Not proceeding with the conversation he overheard but proceeding with a necessary one at least.

“When would it be expected that I show up to practice?” 

Earl set their sights on Data as they leaned forward. A hand reaching to the table as they said:

“Already got ya covered” 

They, opened one of the music folders near their side of the coffee table and flipped to the back page of one of the packets. Displaying a sheet of paper with a calendar printed on it with dates marked and detailed. Data looked down to look at it as well. 

“Can say alotta things bout’ me but ya can’t ever say I ain’t prepared” they jested “Here’s our practice schedule, we meet at my place at 4 oclock on the days marked. Can ya do that?”

Data made a show of scrutinizing the schedule at a terran’s speed. Waiting until an appropriate amount of time passed before he made his verdict known. 

“Yes, I believe I can fit that in”

“Gnarly, you can keep the bass with you to practice...the folders too. I got other copies.” Earl remarked, crossing a leg over the other. No longer in the lude spread they’d been just before. Their steely gaze settled on Geordi right then “Now the contest stuff” 

Geordi looked over at Earl. They went on with their dictation.

“You and I gotta meet on the same days, after band practice. At my place cause I won’t feel like bringing my tools and such back and forth after work and practice. Half of it’s gonna be an automotive education session for you, the other half-…” Earl paused, “you got any ideas on what we could do for the second half?”

The engineer grinned. Sightless eyes twinkling behind his visor. It was his time to shine. 

“I do actually” he returned “you have a pen? And paper. Paper would be great.”

As soon as they were asked, they got up from their seat and walked into the hallway. Back to The curio again and returned with a composition graph book that was...overflowing with many things. Earl flipped open to a free page and placed it in front of Geordi. Atop the folders that were laying there. 

And thus commenced the flying miniature boat blathering. A subject matter he was beyond excited about now that he would be able to bring it to fruition. Blather to others, it all made complete sense to him. Both Data and Earl were watching him waiting. Earl, moved to stand near him so they could look down at what he was doing. 

“I want to make a flying boat out of this model I saw the other day,... not a fixed winged sea plane with a hull and no landing gear...or a float plane...I want to make a model ship fly while maintaining buoyancy.” he began “ we’ll need a frame to hold all of the components, a motor with enough kilovolts to keep something of it’s size and weight in the air, a customized ESC to control electronic speeds, a flight controller with a multi rotor control board…a radio transmitter with at least 4 channels..., volt battery, charger, something to reduce drag...Is that it? Uh..” he looked up as he thought, scratching at his beard while he tried. Admittedly he was having a hard time...His brain was clouded over with a slight haze. “Oh wait right, and the wings!...if they don't work, we could rig up some propellers instead...Then we wire it all together in the right places and bam...we have lift off.”

All the while he spoke, he wrote down the parts he named and how they would connect to each other. Accomplishing a few small composite sketches along the way. Some of the wings, retractable aspects and opening parts of the ship. Making note of the radio signals they would have to make transmit to a remote. It would be what was needed for a slow flying RC plane...except with enough juice and balance to carry a model boat into the sky. Masterful drawings, they were not. Far from...but they got the job done. He loved combining the history of flight, meaning the history of space travel, and his interest in nautical history...It read in the smile on his face as he orated. Was his idea complicated by the days standards, kind of, but workable. It would be advanced. Advanced was good. Advanced would win. 

“Not bad...” Earl remarked with some impressed surprise, as they took the notebook into their hands. Examining Geordi’s scrawlings for a time before their expression flattened out to be less enthusiastic, “But a lot to pull off in a few hours”

“We can pull it off. It’ll be tight, but we can.” Geordi retorted with self assurance as he reached up for the notebook. Only for Earl to hold it out of reach from his sitting position. And let’s be honest, his standing position too if he did stand up. He’d have to do a jump for it. Something he would not be doing. He opted for a displeased looking gaze up in Earl’s direction. He could teach the other his idea for time management after they were done criticising his idea he guessed...

They wagged their index finger at him with a free hand.

“Nuh, uh, uh... I don’t wanna hear anymore. I need to see it to believe it. Build it for me before the contest and teach me how? That’s what we’ll do, no arguments.” Their host decided, “and since this is your idea, you’re payin’ for it. All the parts we’ll need. And your half of the entry fee. I already handled mine.” 

“What?” Geordi said, discouraged. The teaching part was fine. He was good at teaching. Half of his job as commander and chief engineer was instructing. The money part?...He resisted the urge to look around the house again. The very rustic but nicely decorated and in some spots newly painted farmhouse. Reminding himself not to judge others by what it looked like they had. He was sure he wasn’t the only one in a financial bind...another one of the biggest flaws of the 20th century. Capitalism.

He did bemoan his struggle, it seemed conversationally suitable. Convincingly relatable...while also being true. “Damn, that’s not gonna be cheap...” 

Earl had an immediate rebuttal. 

“No it aint’, but I hope you don’t choose a surgeon with the same standards. Sounds like a surefire way to flatline on the table”

Geordi pursed his lips.

“ ...fair.” he mumbled. 

“Word,” Earl returned, pleased with themselves and wearing a smirk to accompany the lofty delivery, “we gotta deal?”

“Yeah, we gotta deal” 

Earl handed him back the little overstuffed notebook, he’d drawn out his plans in. Which Geordi took and put on the table. Opening it back up to the right page. Looking over what he’d drawn and scribbled as best he could. Did he have anything to add? Not really...not right now. He was too hazy for it really.

Data, who was probably off put by the disarray from his own perspective, stacked up the music folders into a neat condensed arrangement. This included the folder under the notebook Geordi was looking at. He slid said stack to a far corner. Reaching around the guitar in his lap to do this. 

The doorbell rang. 

Earl turned their head to look at the door with some confusion. A “The hell…” said under their breath as they looked through the archway. To where they knew the door would be. 

“Is something wrong?” Data asked. 

Earl did a double take between Data and the doorway.

“Wasn’t expecting anyone else til' later...” They responded quietly before proceeding into a curt “scuse’ me gentlemen”. Walking out of the room soon after. 

Geordi heard the very specific noise that was Earl unhooking their gun from the display holder in the foyer. He didn’t need to hear anything else before he was already turned around to look through the arched doorway. Seeing Earl’s actions from the back, along with Data who looked along. They sat the rifle straight up against the side of the entry way out of site before they opened the door. For who, neither of the Starfleet officers could see. Clear view of the visitor was obstructed from view. Geordi saw bio readings that typically came from a human being.

“Hell, it’s you…I have house guests, wanna come say hi?” was the first thing they overheard come out of Earl’s mouth as they opened the front door. The door closing behind them in a swish when they walked out to talk to this new person. The rest of the back and forth could be heard in the form of muffles through the walls. 

Both Data and Geordi looked at each other with strong incertitude. It didn’t last long because Earl didn’t give them much time to suspect. They returned into the house from their talk with the unexpected visitor a few seconds later.

“What was that all about?” Geordi asked as soon as Earl came waltzing back in the house. With what looked like a large square box in their hands. “Do you always come out guns nearly blazing when you have unexpected guests?” 

“I gotta license to carry, if that’s what you’re worried about” They replied with a friendly lilt. Geordi proceeded to look at them with some silent judgement which goaded more of an explanation from them. “Hey, I may be white and a Crawford but I’m still secretly gay and genderless ...heard of people getting dragged out of their houses for far less round’ here. Rather that not happen to me if I can help it.”

“Then...why do you live here?” Geordi asked, his tone careful as he attempted to understand. The goal wasn’t to be judgemental but...it was sinking in. In order to stop that he needed to know more.

“Inherited this place, no monthly payments...sometimes people can only do the best they can.” they returned with a shrug, tone taking on an apologetic rise and fall “Sorry bout’ earlier...I’m sure I gave ya a fright, but yall’ sure gave me one too if that’s any consolation” 

The engineer kept from further questioning. Financial issues...he’d assumed right. Instead, his visor settled on the box in the mechanics ring laden hands instead. Which unintentionally prompted another response.

“Unexpected delivery from someone too tired for a crowd tonight.” Earl walked over to the coffee table and set the box down in front of them, opening the top slowly “You boys like pizza? It’s vegetarian” 

Within seconds, Geordi’s mouth was watering like a dog in Pavlov's studies. Smelling the herp encrusted bready goodness. It was vegetarian too? Earl opened the top to show them the savory cheesy pie. Covered in an assortment of glossy oil covered vegetables. Mushrooms, peppers, olives, spinach, and onions...

Geordi’s stomach responded for him without using his mouth as a vessel before his brain could stop its plea. In this loud gurgling beg for sustenance. 

Earl snickered at the noise.

Carefully, after Geordi’s stomach spoke, Data lifted the bass from his lap and sat it to the side so it was away from potential red sauce based harm after unplugging it from the amp.

Eventually though, Geordi’s brain won out over his stomach’s gurgling whines.

“On second thought,” he spoke up, earning everyone's attention again. Words coming out as he awkwardly looked away. Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment for backpedaling after a stomach growl “I wish we could stay longer but since we’re all done here until our first meeting, we should be getting home soon. It’s really dark…”

The mechanic looked at Data with a shrunken smile. Who then passed a look from said person to Geordi in complete silence. Like he’d just intruded on a secret. 

“What?” Geordi asked. Clearly he was a part of this conversation they refused to have in front of him...for some reason. 

Earl callously grabbed a slice of vegetarian “I think you two have something ya’ll need to discuss...I’ll take my slice elsewhere” They said, walking out of the room again with a hand held under the oozing portion.

Geordi turning to Data for clarification. His sights set on him expectantly. He didn’t say a word until they were alone and most likely free of prying ears. It wasn’t until he heard knocking about in the kitchen area that he struck.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with me not liking to be a bother, huh?” was his opening statement, which he’d been holding in for what felt like forever.

Data’s expression didn’t change as he looked back at him. 

Geordi persisted in his questioning gaze. His countenance was neutral. As he waited for the figurative blow that was his overheard knowledge would settle in.

His companion did eventually answer.

“I...did not mean that as an insult.” Data explained.

“I know you didn’t...it’s not really an insulting thing to say.” Geordi reassured “what did you think I would be unhappy about?”

Again, Data hesitated but Geordi gave him the time he needed.

“A decision that is yours to make...I wanted to give you time to make it.”

“Try me.” Geordi tried again. Adding more warmness back into his inflection.

A frown settled in as Data did what was asked.

“Earl offered to drive us home so we would not have to walk” Data replied “they...also offered to let us spend the night if we would prefer that instead.” 

That took Geordi off guard completely. Why would Earl offer to do that? As soon as the words bobbled around in his skull for a time, Geordi’s wayward brow lowered back to evenness with the other. Meeting it’s sibling in the middle for a dip as he looked down and away. He’d put two and two together. 

Data watched and waited patiently. Only choosing to encourage speech when a long while of observing the other man passed. 

“You are pale...” Data said, 

Geordi huffed a sound of amusement. Trying to dissuade the concern. “I’m fine.”

“There is something abnormal about your coloration.” Data pressed placing the back of his hand to Geordi’s forehead gingerly. Careful of the bandaid there. “are you feeling well?” 

...at least he wasn’t blushing anymore.

He looked down again. Gently swatting the others hand away from his person. 

“Geordi,” Data urged softly. “...is this one of those times you would like for me to pursue further explanation from you?”

Not liking the basis of this attention, Geordi finally replied, speaking matter of factly while he gestured with the vocal chords of his body, his hands “The ride ‘home’ is out.”

His friend nodded his agreement before proceeding with a verbal one too. 

“I figured that was the case. I agree with you.”

Geordi had to take ...numerous moments to think, his expression in a thoughtful draw. He wouldn’t lie, the walk here started getting harrowing for more than the meeting reason as soon as they hit the dirt paths and darkness. He might be far from his own time period but he was a history buff...He knew what he could be in for as soon as they hit a version of nowhere’s land. When farm land turned long winding roads and tall trees. The confederate flag they saw earlier just added another layer of fear in him. He was at the crossroads of several different minority labels that it was looked down on being in this time period to the potential of being downright life threatening...but his blackness was something he could not hide. So he wore it on his sleeves. Proudly. Like the other aspects of himself that he faced prejudiced for in certain crowds. He...still had no intentions of complaining about the walk. He wasn’t going to just leave Data to do it on his own. He wasn’t planning on complaining about the walk back either. He’d planned to treat it like the night they walked home from Saints. He was just going to be on his toes in case something happened. There was already so much to be scared of...he couldn’t let that stop him from existing out of the lab. He had work to do and a life to live.

Back to the issue at hand. To walk home or to stay over. He was Captain, this was his decision. He was still unsure what instincts to trust...he really didn’t want to intentionally put Data in harm's way if Earl, for all their showboating, was just...buttering them up for some sort of backstabbing. He would prefer getting to know them better before they slept over here…they were all perfect strangers, and truthfully, he was still frustrated with them about being toyed with to get him here. 

Also, even if they weren’t working with their nameless enemy, Earl was still... white. Able to get by on their privilege and family name to get others to look the other way...as a black person, Geordi could not ignore that fact. That was why the engineer assumed they were able to get by on living on this side of town. Either that or they were bad news themselves. Geordi distinctly remembered his great grandmother's advice to him as a kid. He was young, maybe eleven? She was well into her hundreds. With collected wisdom from living through some of the 22nd century and knew collective stories of the 21st. He still remembered her voice. She’d been described by his parents as having a calm and kindly face etched deeply with the lines that age left behind. Skin still radiant. She was always dawned in a hijab and an opulently colored Baati or Nirac dress that complimented her deeply melanated skin tone. Like a lot of the elder women in his family wore. Which explained all of the silk lined cloth he felt and heard intermingling when ever she hugged him. One day, one of the last he remembered seeing her, she’d pulled him aside all to warn him that as he got on in the world that he should not trust white people right away, for his safety's sake...that he needed to let them prove themselves first. He was young, growing up a child of the 24th century African diaspora. He didn’t understand why she told him that and thought it was downright absurd until far later...the woman would be rolling in her grave.

He frowned. But what if Earl was to be trusted? This could give them a chance to prove themselves further...it was a risk...for Data’s sake and his.

What did he do? Trust Earl, who lives in this creepy neighborhood that he barely knows or chance a run in with the white people out there wearing white hoods with malignant intent that the confederate flags warn are out there? 

...At some point during his thinking, he’d starting to rock.

“Do you feel comfortable staying the night?” He asked Data, breaking his staring into the vintage wood planks between them to look in the others facial region. 

“Relatively…” Was the measured response, “Do you?” 

Geordi reconvened inside of his head a few moments longer.

“...We’re staying the night.” he decided in a hush.

“Very well.”

It took some doing but slowly he brought his stressed out body language to a stilled state. He was going for cool calm and collected. Collected at the very least. 

“Earl?” Geordi called. 

Beckoned, Earl returned to the sunroom doorway. Wiping their greasy fingers down with a paper towel roll. Geordi continued “I could eat”

This earned him a rather satisfied smile and their hosts temporary disappearance. Said host returning with empty plates shortly after. Earl placed them before each of them respectively before sitting back in their loveseat. 

“What’s the verdict?” they asked, “should I down some water to sober up for the drive or are yall’ parkin’ it for the night?” 

Geordi laid a slice of pizza on his newly provided porcelain. Then another. 

“Parking it if you don’t mind” he replied before his mouth was thoroughly too full to speak. 

“Not at all, wouldn’t’ave offered if I did.” they said, getting another piece for themselves too  
“guest rooms upstairs, I’ll show ya when yall’re ready” 

Reservation shoved out the window, Geordi practically treated the rest of slice one like it was a sheet of loose leaf and his mouth was a paper shredder. It might have been the placebo effect but as soon as he inhaled it, he felt the haze lifting. Onto slice number two. Which he had to withhold himself from destroying in mere seconds. You know, for manners sake.

Data looked on contentedly. Omitting himself from the night's meal after a single slice. To keep the human act up. Silently going back to looking back and forth between the other two people in his company while they spoke to each other and getting a word in every now and then too.

\----------

After cleaning up the mess that they all collectively made, the sound of three sets of feet hitting hardwood could be heard making a moderate pace up the stairs. Earl was making good on their word and leading their visitors to the provided guest room. They opened a door and pulled a light switch cord. Which illuminated the space from an exceptionally bright hanging bulb dangling in the middle of the room. 

Low and behold there was a modestly sized bedroom revealed. With a set of probably handmade vanity, wardrobe, and other bedroom necessities. The walls were painted white shiplap which contrasted the matching aged wood decor pieces but the wood floor in this room was lighter...cooler than the rich dark and medium toned browns of the lower floor. They had more of an azure tenting to light grey wood. Exposed beams carried over on a ceiling that was unevenly sloped on one side. As if they would be sleeping right below the arc of the roof...but at least there were two large bright windows positioned in front of the bed and to the side of it. Revealing an outlook to the front yard. They were without curtains, which provided a well-rounded openness to the room. Furthermore, the minimal décor allowed the windows to make a unique statement all on their own. Embraced them even. The space felt like a new section of this house while still carrying over the old world charm of the first floor. 

“Here ya go” Earl announced flippantly, moving out of the way of the door so the visiting pair could look about where they would be staying for the night. “Not very ‘me’ decoration wise but I haven’t got the heart ta’ change the colors just yet...” 

“There’s a bathroom down the hall. I keep spare unused toothbrushes, toothpaste, lotion, and other personals in there for unexpected guests.” the mechanic continued to inform. Rattling off their delivery with ease. “Have at it but be sparing. If ya need a ride in the mornin’, ya gotta be ready thirty minuets before I head to the shop for work. So eight thirty-ish” 

Geordi walked over to the full sized bed first. Running his palms over crisp clean sheets and mix matched quilted comforter set. It was blends of light blue mostly. They felt thready...they would suit him. It was easier to check for the practical things before he allowed his brain to get carried away with the irrational ones. 

When the couple seemed caught up in their exploration of the new space, Earl stepped out of the room. Only to peek their head back in again. Giving their farewell address of: 

“Nighty night...don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

With a salute, Earl was off to do their own thing. They went back down stairs from what Geordi could make out.

Geordi walked over to the door when they were alone and toyed with the knop. On both sides. The lock was shoddy with age...He looked over to where Data walked off to and discovered him near the headboard on the opposite side to where he was standing. It was made of distressed wood slabs put together at varying lengths. The same wood tone as the floor. His friend stood there examining it for a time before he spoke up, turning to look at Geordi.

“Will you be showering here?” Data asked curiously. 

The engineer shook his head, looking in the direction of the others voice “probably, we’ve been out all day.” 

The thought of having to put on day old underwear after a shower? Not a big fan of it. But...you know, he still wanted to shower so he was at an impasse with himself.

“I was planning on doing the same.” Data stated. Continuing to stand stuck in his spot, looking about like he was thinking about something quietly. 

Geordi watched the other man stall out. Well aware this would persist until something came out of him. Something always came out.

“...I do not have anything to change into.” was the eventual remark.

Geordi raised a brow at the other man. He’s as lost as he is...A slow but endeared smile rose Geordi’s cheeks. 

“Ah Data…” he breathed “I remember a time when you used to be okay sleeping in your uniform” Geordi let the silence between them ride for a time before he went on. Smiling because he was trying to releive the others fretting. 

“In fact, just a few weeks ago when we first crashed, you wore your outfit in bed while we watched ‘Clue’,…”

His friend made eye contact with him then. Responding promptly. 

“Yes, I was careless then.” He said “I do not want to distribute a majority of the towns germs to the bed sheets this time.” 

Geordi stood there looking at his teammate with confusion. He didn’t see what the fuss was about. They would be wearing the same clothes they arrived in tomorrow without washing them but-

…Oh...oh. 

“Do I still look pale to you?” He questioned with reservation.

He must have hit right on his friend’s primary worries because it earned him this unsure response. 

“Not as much as earlier...but yes you do.” Alas, more tumbled out of his companion in this mildly delivered confusion before Geordi could try to calm him further. “Surely if our host Intended to offer night clothes, they would have mentioned them. Would it be impolite to make a request for them?”

Geordi’s hand found it’s way to his hip as he squinted at the man before him. Alright, let’s try to sort this out. 

“What do you need? Shirt and pants?” Geordi asked, walking over to the wardrobe. His hand on the nob. Ready to turn it as Data replied. 

“Only pants...I am wearing an undershirt.” 

“Gotcha” he said pulling the door open. Might as well check the closet for stand bys. If he didn’t see anything, well...he could swear he’d heard Earl go downstairs again. He could go look for them down there to ask.

As it turned out, the search was not needed because there were clothes in the wardrobe that smelled just washed. Shirts and pants all the way up to plus sizes. Some lounge wear. Some outerwear. A few glam rock inspired or a little punky. The more neutral ones with oil splotches here and there.

Damn...Earl really was prepared. 

Geordi gestured Data over with a one handed ‘come here’ wave. The other hand consistently on his hip as he moved out of the way. The taller of the two did come over to stand nearer to this old wood worked art piece of a dresser. 

“We have not asked for permission.” He said matter of factly but in this way that sounded like a reminder. 

Geordi gazed up the other man with an unwavering disbelief “They probably wouldn’t be in the guest room if guests weren’t allowed to wear them-” he started before “Never mind...you never know for sure if you don’t ask right?” unceremoniously he turned his head to project. Loudly. 

“Earl?” he called the first time, not getting a response. So he did what was to be expected, he put some ompf into it. It was enough to hurt his own ears “Earl?!” 

“Yeah?!” came the reply. Like, he’d thought, their voice came from below them. Earl was down stairs.

Geordi continued at the same volume. Cupping his hands around his mouth to help the soundwaves focus and carry. 

“May we borrow some pajamas from the wardrobe?!” 

There was the sound of this guffaw that erupted below them. 

Geordi lowered his eyes. 

“Ya’ll two are real modest with each other!” Earl bellowed back jokingly. 

After a huff of exasperation he yelled.

“Are we?!” Geordi played dumb nonchalance “I hadn’t noticed!” 

Thankfully, Earl didn’t make a big deal of it beyond that and simply replied with their final call.

“Get, somethin’ for each’ov ya if ya want!” they called back “They’re fresh outta’ the dryer!”

“Thanks!” Geordi yelled back sincerely. 

Now that that was over, he set his eyes back on Data then, a cocky smile on his face. 

“Better?”

“Much better.” Data replied, starting to sift through to find something in his size. “What will you be wearing to sleep in?”

The engineer had to take a second to consider this question. What had he intended to wear to bed? 

“I was going to sleep in what I was wearing.” he admitted with some shame as he looked into the wardrobe himself. A hand dusting over his crop of curls from the front to the back. Causing them a minor bounce. “But I guess I’ll go undershirt and pajama pants too...” 

\---------

And thus, after picking out some black on multi colored floral parachute pants his size that had zippers in places that were...completely non-functional but would fit, both he and his companion went into the bathroom. Much like the powder room downstairs it was nothing but wood, shiplap and marble. Honestly,...a lot like everything in this house. Just bigger. The floors were tiled. 

They were gawking at the shower tub combo that was...testing them. The shower curtain pulled back. They were both confused but curious...how was it supposed to work? How did you make the tub...a shower? At this point, they’ve turned the damn nob every which way and it just cycled between cold and hot. Another idea. Data turned at the nob one more time to the hot setting, he got the idea to pull at it... no improvement. But then he closed the stopper... problem solved. There was some kind of plumbing pipe shift and the water started sprinkling from the shower head instead of the tub handle. The engineer gave the others shoulders a squeeze and shake. A gesture for a job well done because he was absolutely stumped when he realized he couldn’t speak commands into this thing and that it was late 20th century enough in make and model to confuse him further. He never thought he’d say he missed the lab's sonic showers but...he did. 

“You first ” Geordi said, looking up at Data after retrieving his hands from broad shoulders. “you’ve earned it.” 

Data looked down at him, speaking reassuringly “We will not be separate for long,”

…

The shorter of the two felt himself grow a tad weak. He didn’t let it show beyond a warmly and just as reassuringly delivered:

“I’ll be right outside” 

\--------

And as promised, he was right outside the bathroom door the whole time Data showered. The needed supplies clutched in his arms and a phasor concealed. Badge too. He found his mind wandering about as he listened in...if his partner washed his hair, something the engineer was not due for yet, he hoped it would be mostly dry when he got into bed with him. 

Got into bed with him…

The thought sent flutters through him. He wished they would stop...He didn’t get it. After all this time they spent together, all these years...and he reacted this way to something like sharing the same bed? Data wasn’t feeling the same way surely. He wasn’t standing here stressing out over something idiotic. 

It also made him feel worse about the state of himself. It was unprofessional. Disrespectful to his comrade, whatever was happening to him. And to feel this way about Data? Who was so unendingly intelligent, sympathetic, dependable…He couldn’t believe his brain was doing this to him right now. It was literally the worst time. He was acting look out. Mission captain. Standing here fussing over trivial matters. 

The sound of stopped water alerted him to his friends finishing up. 

He stood tall without simpering. Listening to what turned into the sounds of drying off and redressing. It sounded like a lot of fabric on fabric on skin collision...bioplast in this instance. 

Data didn’t take long. He creaked open the door a good three minutes later. Freshly washed, changed and drippy. Dark navy long sleeved shirt spotted from left over water drops the towel must have missed. The matching blue, black, and white plaid gym pants? Avoided the added moisture. 

“It is your turn,” he said, ready for the other to take his spot in the bathroom relay.

“Thanks” Geordi stated, moving past the other man and into the bathroom. Closing the door behind himself. 

\--------

The shower wasn’t a long one, just enough to feel satisfied with his cleanliness and not overwhelm himself. There were thoughts had as well. About his past and who else he could think of that made him feel the way he did where Data was concerned. Had any one? Maybe one...but unfortunately, that led him back to thoughts that felt...not right when they came to his best friend. Thoughts that could not be true. He was practically a wreck behind the shower curtain. His hands couldn’t keep the soap steady. It slipped away from him several times and having to search the wet shower floor for a bar of soap in an unfamiliar setting without being able to see, happened. There was also something about the concentration of warm humid air that kept making him woozy. 

His tooth brushing session after that whole shower fiasco was longer than usual. He had to get off whatever access acid was hanging around pizza debris. 

\--------

When Geordi returned to the bedroom from his broody shower, he and his partner walked back to the guest room together. His white v-neck t-shirt hanging a might looser from being stretched and put on a second time that day.

Data walked away from him. Collecting up one of the assorted pastel blue quilts from the bed and laying it out on the floor. A pillow placed at the head of the roll. Geordi stood there beside himself as he watched him...fluffing it. His back hurt just looking at the thing he was creating.

“What are you doing?” Geordi inquired quietly with concern, closing the door behind them and walking in further. 

Data rose to his feet. Geordi was standing beside him in no time. Continueing to look at what the other man had done.

“I thought you might be uncomfortable sharing a bed” Data said “so I made a cot.”

“ I-…” Not exactly sure he was hearing this right, Geordi all but gawked up at the other man, who seemed relatively unphased as he looked back at him. This was one of those instances where he found Data hard to read. “Please, get in bed and leave that blanket on the floor for the spiders to roost in”

“Are you sure?” 

There was stiltedness in the other mans response but Geordi casted it aside. Responding with a familiar playfulness that he hoped would disarm any sudden self consciousness.

“Very. I’m more uncomfortable about the thought of you sleeping on the floor than I am about sharing a bed with you.” he said “unless you’re uncomfortable?” 

“No, I am not” 

Geordi was surprised at that response. Not an outright dismissal when he asked about his comfort levels this time? Interesting. 

That settled things. Geordi stayed on the side he intended to claim. The one closest to the door. He placed his folded clothes on the wicker night drawer next to his side of the bed. It was what Data did on the opposite side with his things so, why not.

Without further argument, Data went to sit down on the edge of the bed at the other side looking up at him as he sorted himself out.

“Geordi?” 

As per usual when they spent nights together after hours, he knew he was going to have to get used to hearing his name called by this one in particular. “Yeah?” he returned casually. 

“How much did you hear of my conversation with Earl before you returned to the sunroom?”

He moved the covers back and sat down on the sheets, As soon as his Hammer pants covered lower half connected with the top of the mattress he cringed. The friction the inner lining created against his skin sent this wave of ick through him...it was just for one night he told himself. 

“Only the part I brought up. Why?” he responded. Trying to take any focus off of his brief expression change. 

“There is no reason in particular.” Data deflected.

“Mmm,... that’s not ominous at all.” Geordi replied with some playful sarchasm. Claiming a pillow for his own. Giving it a pat to see how plush it will be. He didn’t have to see the other open his mouth to know that he needed to make sure he knew how he felt on the subject. 

“I trust you. I’m not worried about what you talk about with other people” 

Lips snapping back shut, Data continued to look at the other man. Faltering into a silence before he broke the silence again.

“What if it is about you?”

Geordi could feel eyes following him as he stood up, walked back over to the pull cord, and turned off the hanging light. Only the moonlight shining through the windows provided any light now. Which was fairly bright.

“Have you added a maliciousness bone to your body that I don’t know about?”

He asked on his way back to the bed. Strange thing to say to Data wasn’t it? It was intentional. He was speaking of his artificial aspects in a coded way. He didn’t like doing it but he couldn’t shake that they could be listened in on? Or that Earl could just...walk in via the non working locked door and he’d have to come up with something on the spot as an excuse for being accepting of his friends' species. Should he switch to Somali? He didn’t know...he was really paranoid right now. Luckily, Data understood his meaning and did not question it. Data answered as soon as he sat down on it again.

“No.”

He laid down. Carefully arranging himself beneath the sheets before he turned to his side. Closing his eyes when his back was to his friend. He'd stick to English.

“Even if it’s about me.” 

Data continued to look down at him. Geordi heard that whirring noise that he picked up every now and then when his friend was thinking about something very hard...He wasn’t worried but he did wonder what Data talked about with Earl, he was only human after all. Why was the topic so conflicting to Data that he felt a need to check in with him about it?...This had to be the first time he’d done anything like that. 

Oh well, if his companion wanted to tell him, he would. 

Eventually, the other man followed Geordi’s example and got in bed too. Getting under the covers. 

“You are doing it again” Data said in a whisper behind him.

Geordi’s brow furrowed. “what?”

“Wearing your visor while trying to sleep.”

Oh. That. He chuckled nervously. Voice rasped because it’s had been used nearly to the days capacity.

“I’m anxious” he replied “I’m holding it together as best I can but...I probably won’t be going to sleep for a while. I’ll take it off when that time comes” 

Then a thought hit him, how was Data intending to handle the night?

“Are you going to dream tonight?” he asked. Seeking an answer so he could plan ahead. If he needed to prepare himself to be the primary protector for a while if not all night. He hadn’t mentioned it but he was sure his teammate missed dreaming...Geordi often felt sad for him because he was keeping himself from it. Data’s practical reasoning be damned. He knew it had to be hard.

“I did not plan on it.” Data responded “I want to be alert, so I will not be sleeping. I will only look as if I am.” 

He intended to treat tonight like an altered version of being in the lab...Geordi wasn’t surprised at that. Hearing that was...and he hated it to admit it but, a relief to him. Guilt there or not. 

Data continued. He’d scooted in closer to him. Geordi assumed so his whispering would not carry. It resulted in the feeling of the mans breath tickling the back of his neck as he asked. 

“...do you mind If I talk to you?” 

Geordi murmured back.

“Not at all.”

“May I ask you questions?” 

At this point, Geordi smiled to himself. Data was always so excited to get him alone so he could talk his ear off...Unless...

“Are you trying to distract me?” 

A beat.

“...Maybe.” Data stated only to let his true intentions be known shortly after “That is one goal, yes.” 

At that, Geordi’s smile grew larger for a time. Teeth were involved.

“Ask me whatever you want” he let the other know.

“Of the other languages you know, why did you pick Somali, to speak to me in earlier” Data inquired.

His next statement could be read as playfully delivered. His smile was evident in his tone.

“Guess I wanted to test out my ‘I bet Data can speak it’ theory” 

This was one of those times Data didn’t see through it. 

“It was readily available,” Data caught himself before giving away any more ’tells’ “ but ...I did have to decipher it in a short span of time to communicate with you sufficiently” 

“Oh,” Geordi acknowledged, guilt creeping into his wavering inflection. “Sorry to put you on the spot…” 

Data was swift to deter. “I did not mind” he said, leading into “you have not answered my first question”

He needed a moment before he could respond to this. How did he answer? Without being cheesy? Some time ticked by before he settled. Whatever, La Forge. You are cheesy. Just be you. That’s what he’s here for anyway. 

“...Somali is something I only speak with my family. It’s special to me. Because it’s very rare on the job or off that I run into anyone, who speaks it.” he paused “You’re family to me. Have been for a while now. So I decided that If I was right, and you did speak it,… it was something I wanted to share with you too.” 

Data didn’t respond right away. Instead he heard that...whirling sound again. Given that was the case, Geordi let himself trail off at the end. Saying in a somber manner as his thoughts took another sour route. 

“In fact...I guess if this whole thing doesn’t work out and we’re stuck here, you’re the only family I have left”

There was more silence before at long last, the other commander verbalized.

“...I will learn how to write in it as well”

Geordi couldn’t respond to that. He was suddenly too overwhelmed... 

As expected, the other man made an attempt to incur more speech from him. 

“...By saying this, I am in no way cosigning your belief that we will not get home eventually.” Data prefaced “but if we are here longer than expected, we could possibly travel to Somalia one day so you may visit if that would make you feel better”

A frown pulled the corners of his mouth down. Did it make him feel better? Not really...this heavy aura of tension made its way through him as he tried to remind himself that Data was trying to be considerate in the best way he knew how. It was having an opposite effect on Geordi to how he intended, he was sure...

“That’s not-...” he hesitated, adding more length to a moment unspoken in “I'm not sure if that's a good idea...” 

“Why not?”

“For one, money" he began his retort "Two, much like what’s required for...well everything, we need papers to travel, like...passports, identification and other documentation. Three, it's not safe for you to travel by plane. Period." 

Geordi didn’t want to think about the ramifications that would come with Data needing particular ‘shots’. What a surprise the doctors would have. Not to mention getting passed airport security... he doubted he'd make it through the metal detectors. He couldn’t let that happen. If they were stuck here, they would be staying in this country too. Traveling abraud was out of the question. He went on with his historical spiel.

“and lastly ...Somalia isn’t...doing it's best right now.” he began "It’s just got its independence from England and Italy less than twenty years ago. It’s still in reconstruction from that...there’s a lot of governmental upheaval and civil unrest. A dictatorship is going on that’s getting a lot of Somalians killed. In about 5 years, a very bloody and long lasting civil war will probably start…”

Rumors of a potential Civil war started early on so he could say all that aloud without sounding unintentionally psychic around the average snooping American couldn't he? He went on.

“...a lot of people fled to Libya, A country they knew full well was a hub for human traffickers, just to to escape it.” 

That was actually during the civil war. Several years into it, the people who survived the blood shed made the trip. From there, they miraculously found a way across the sea to find help from established Somali communities elsewhere. There were other ways people got out too that were more close to home...like escaping to Yemen and other surrounding countries.

“Those who were stuck just road it out...and the ride was bumpy in the way a mountain could be called a large rock. Things won’t start improving until after the civil war starts...”

And he really...really hoped he would not be here that long.

20th to 21st century Somalia wasn't as bad as most made it out to be. Media gave it an awful rep. Very one sided and that side was usually the bad one. There are good sides and bad sides to the country, just like other places and if you wanted to know what it was really like, you needed to talk to those who lived there during the time. For one, it used to be a huge tourist spot pre-civil war and reclaimed that status in the 24th centery. There were bustling cities, with lots of businesses big and small. Kids going to school all the way to young adults graduating university. There were beautiful villages with friendly peoples and stunning wild life. He included the goats and camels in this recollection. The beaches were breath takeing. Murcanyo, Aluula, Liido, Berbera...People played volly ball and soccer on them all the time and the water was some of the clearest ever seen on any planet in existence. The foggy mountains of Almadow in Puntland? Don't even get him started on how gorgeous those have been for centuries...As long as one knew where they were going and stayed cautious of the risky zones, it was very possible to have a normal and enjoyable life there back then. In Mogadishu especially. In the years following the civil war, after much improvement, there admittedly wasn't a formalized structure of laws or a justice system by Western conceptions. Regaurdless, social order and justice persisted in other ways, like hard-fought peaceful regional administrations and traditional law or "Xeer" as it's called, which uses clan structures and elders to establish law and order the way it did for centuries before Western models of government came on the scene. Was Somalia materially impoverished to an unacceptable degree in some areas in this time period? Uhh yes. It doesn't take a rocket scientist or knowledge of many details of Somalia to know that people were needlessly suffering on a mass-scale there given the kinds of technologies, medicines, wealth-hoarding and innovation the rest of the world could offer, if enough ppl gave a damn at the time. Did it have it's other political and social issues? Of coarse it did...he could list them for ages. But what place didn't? It even had the largest and best-equipped public hospital in East & Central Africa by the early 21st century. 

As a matter of fact, by the 21st centery the general risk factor for visiting also varied from person to person. Somali diaspora who could visually blend in were at a small risk comparatively to non-Somali's who either had Somali friends there, could hire armed gaurds, or could do none of the previously named things. That said, Somaliland or Puntland, were comparatively easier to remain in or visit as a non-Somali or diaspora alike. 

Anyhow,...Geordi didn't know how he would react to seeing it in it's developmental stages. Was he done?

Apparently not. Geordi kept going, his voice was truly wavering now. Not because it was day warn but because it was cracking. It was falling apart, much like he was.

“Other than all the war,...homosexuality is illegal there right now...If someone outs you and the armed gangs don't get you first, the government can. Then you’re looking at a death sentence or long term imprisonment.”

Throat tightening he took a short inhale before he went on. 

Yet here he lay, a bolder sized lump in his throat as he tried to push past it and speak. Disputing his friends good natured suggestion. Because even if he was stuck here for the long haul...and even if he could go to Somalia with Data...it would be like being in America during curtain time periods. Fun for the good parts. For the culture and history and the charm of experiencing things he couldn't in his time. Painful...because unlike those who lived here then, he knew what he was missing. No matter the futures many flaws. 

“It’s nothing like the Somalia that I grew up in. It’s night and day... I should have visited one more time when things were better there,...before having to live with the fact that I most likely will never be able to see it again. But no...no, I was too busy...or too mentally screwed up because of-...things that would happen on the job I hardly had time to recover from”

That was it, he couldn’t hold in the heartbreak any more. It was one fruitless attempt to stop the tears that raced down his cheeks from underneath his visor after another. More following their trail. He tried to keep his shoulders stiff so that Data wouldn’t know. His back was to him. Maybe he could get away with it.

He went on in this hopeless mocking tone. 

“It was always something...Geordi, somethings going to blow up and you’re the only one who can fix it... Geordi, you got abducted a few days ago but you need to get back to work, we’ll set you up with counseling appointments... Geordi, the captain has another task for you with an unreasonable time limit, by the way don’t forget to sign off on his most recent morally gray decision and be okay with the life altering outcome of it by tomorrow ... Geordi this, Geordi that...” he couldn’t do more but whisper “It’s hard enough seeing America like this, I grew up here too... but Somalia?... it’s my home country...I should have made time to see it one last time when I wasn’t too sad to enjoy it...I should have made the time,”

All of it was coming out. He'd become a fountain for all of his issues. Spouting them every which way. Someone had missed way too many therapy sessions by now, obviously. Mutual unquiet passed between them. Geordi trying to suppress the gasps his body was begging him to take to accompany would be sobs if he was not careful.

Data was in observation mode and completely unsure of what to do. Introspective to the grim overtaking of the others faculties. After long deliberation, he chose to try something new. 

“Would you like to be held?” 

The engineer cringed at the companionable act. At being found out. Regardless of how profound the offer. 

“You don’t have to act right now.” Geordi returned in stern obstinance. It came out harsher than he’d intended it to. 

“I am not acting.” Data attempted again, “I am offering to comfort you.” 

Discord was all his mind could conjure. At being seen at his most vulnerable. 

But you know what?...

“Sure...go ahead,” 

It took nothing more. Data’s front pressed to his back and a strong arm wrapped around his middle. Clasping him tight. The other arm snaking itself way under him and pulled him even closer. Like a back hug but laying down. It was peculier at first. They’d never done something like this before...but when the self consciousness wore off tremors wracked through his form as the hiccups started. The gasps that he was trying to keep in came out in this uncontrollable way. The brim runneth over. Lips trembling past his stubbornness and chin in a quiver. He took his visor off so he could wipe his water filled eyes with the back of his hands. And when he could see nothing but the darkness his true sight provided he turned around in Data’s arms. So he could squeeze him back. His front was pressed to his friends he pressed his face into his neck. Weeping suppressed in sound but not in velocity. 

“You are crying harder, is this not working?” Data worried aloud as he compressed him tighter. More surely.

It was enough to get Geordi to stop long enough to gasp out faintly. 

“You’ve had a really hard day,” he could barely manage, “...and now you’re the one that’s holding me.”

When the words came out, Geordi knew Data needed to take the time to evaluate their meaning. He just continued to let himself go while his friend contemplated. When conclusions were drawn, the other man did try to sooth in his usual way.

“Ah, I understand...these new tears are partially for me.” he started into his ear, still trying to pacify “You have had a hard day too. It is not a competition. Additionally,...being held is not something I require.”

The engineer considered the others rational insite. Feeling a palm rest at the back of his head and press him closer. Fingers a play at some of the curls there. Not in a rake through them, which avoided making the soft strands tangle amongst themselves. Geordi gave it a pass, Data could be one of the few people allowed to touch his hair. It felt...nice any way.

Who taught him this? How to hold someone so well...

“How do you live with it?” Geordi whispered when he was able to speak.

“What are you referring to?” Data returned neutrally. 

Geordi couldn’t see what he was doing but he still held his head back regardless so he could look in the direction of where he knew Data’s voice was coming from.

“Not going back to where you’re from...” he pressed. Only to have his tears wiped by a gentle thumb. 

“There is nothing there for me any more,” 

Geordi’s brow furrowed as a frown settled in deeper.

“That’s all?”

That same thumb wiped another wayward tear. 

“That is all there can be.” 

When the saltine drop was taken from his visage, Geordi pulled Data into a strong embrace back. Listening to his cardiac valves pump in a consistent rhythm. The other simply let his arm’s reclaim the hugging position they were in prior. They maintained this position for a time. Long enough for the engineer’s tears to subside back down to something not so overtaking. When he seemed appropriately less riled, Data chose to speak to him again. 

“I am sorry about Somalia. My question was insensitive...I did not know.”

He understood this. For more reasons than one. The biggest one was his own doing.

“You're fine...how would you, you know? I don’t talk about it really...” Geordi uttered, “I’d...actually like to stop talking about it for now.”

“Of coarse” Data replied "In closing, I hope you do not mind me saying that we should visit when we return home. On our next shoreleave. We could go sailing on one of the beaches. You could swim."

"...I'd like that" 

They were good at comfortable silence weren’t they? Another happened for a spell. Geordi just relished in the embrace and the cool down. He wasn’t okay by any means, but this was making not okay bearable. 

Data cut their nothingness short.

“Are your borrowed pants bothering you?” 

Geordi murmured something unintelligible into the others chest. Of coarse he would have noticed that too. It was probably an attempt to distract him again anyway...If it was any one else, he would have deemed that question inappropriate. 

“I’ll make do” 

Data had no pause.

“If they are affecting your sensory sensitivities too much, you may take them off. I do not mind.”

Welp, there went another moment when he’d felt like he’d been knocked over.  
Geordi out right snorted. Pulling back from the embrace again to look about into what he hoped was the others face. A small but sincere smile taking over between a sniffle. 

“Could you imagine?” he joked in a very quiet whisper “If someone came in and attacked us right now, and I was just...pantsless wielding my phasor?”

“I assume it may benefit us.” Data said matter of factly “Our attacker might delay at the sight of you”

That weaseled actual laughter from the engineer. It was weak and a few leftover tears did squeeze out but he’d been made to genuinely lose himself. He was wearing boxer briefs under these horrid pants. Out of the variety pack that Data picked out for him when they first crashed but he found the mental image of hiaving to fight in them funny anyway. 

“I think I’ll chance losing the extra time,” he managed. 

An amicable stop in conversation happening again. The two separating somewhat from their once constant press. 

“I like that sound” Data observed with his customary tranquility.

“What sound?” Geordi asked mid wrist to eye drag.

“Your laughter.” Data informed “I do not understand why I make you laugh sometimes, though I appreciate that I have the power to do so”

Eyes sufficiently dry, Geordi put his visor back on. Clicking it back onto the blinking sensors. 

“I was laughing at the mental image you created if you wanna know,” he informed,

“Consider the note taken,” Data replied

After that exchange, He shifted back far enough to see how close they’d become in bed. They were inches from each other. If that. So much so that the others glowy outline was in the outstretches of his vision. He reacted in a way unlike he’d expected. He let it last. He didn’t move further back. Instead, he said:

“Now it’s my turn, I want to ask you something” 

“Continue” was the calm reply.

“Have you ever been held before?” he questioned, the readings that made up his vision focusing back into view “like how you’re holding me?”

Data looked down, eyes shifting about regularly as he processed the question and uncovered the answer.

“I suppose not.” He replied. Geordi could swear he sounded surprised at his own statement. “I am usually the one doing the holding.”

Life, as noted by his most recent break down, was starting to feel like one huge regret after another. He considered if it would be asking Data this next question that he would regret the next morning. Or would it be not asking? 

Screw it...he was about to find out. 

“Would you like to know what it’s like?” he said 

Geordi waited for the others retort. He knew he was going out on a limb here. Geordi knew even if he wasn’t okay with it, he would be fine not doing it. He only wanted to know. To put the option out there. Every agonizing second ticked by like dripping molasses before he was graced with his reply.

“...I would.” 

Two words. 

One of them consisted of one letter and yet...Data had him swallowing his own spit like he was fourteen years old. He watched the other shift so his head was lower than his. Under his chin and soon his ear was resting on his chest. He squeezed him in a secure hold, much like the other graced him with. There was a time, before they found something that worked, where he could feel the other man poking his nose into him like he was trying to feel out what the most comfortable position was. Should he press his face into him or not, was probably the deliberation. It tickled some...Geordi found it cute.

At a certain point he could feel his body begin to get tired of the embrace but Data didn’t let go so...they remolded into each other. Geordi ended up on his back. An arm wrapped around his comrades upper body but under his arm. Data’s head still resting on Geordi’s chest. Forearm and hand placed on his abdomen. Then eventually wrapped around him. It was intimate. Geordi recognized that...and he did not dislike it.

“Would you touch my hair, please?” Data requested plainly.

Geordi didn’t argue. He gently ran his hands through the damp tresses. Over and over. This was also a new thing. Odd at first. Then he grew used to it. He couldn’t tell it but Data closed his eyes at the sensation. 

“You are holding me in a way that is synonymous with romantic partners and family members,” Data noted aloud “Is this an act that best friends engage in as well?”

“Some. It depends on who your best friend is” the engineer informed softly. He’d already mentioned before he saw the other as both his family and best friend…he briefly thought about the fact that it was not impossible for a best friend to fall under not just one but both of those other categories that Data mentioned. 

“If you like it…” he pitched with uncertainty “It can be something we do.”

He wished this was one of those nights where he could blame his boldness on being mildly wine drunk. Instead he was completely sober, hanging on Data’s every word.

“I would like that,”

The roaming hand in the others hair stopped for but a moment before continuing. 

“Can I ask you questions?” Geordi voiced, unsure.

“I am open to all of your questioning.” Data replied promptly before following up with “Within reason.”

Geordi smiled at the mild way in which the other put his foot down at the end of his statement. 

“From one ace to another...how do you experience attraction?”

In anticipation of a wait, Geordi saddled in for a ride on the anxiety train. Thankfully his stop was right around the corner.

“Do you mean the physiological responses that begin once I have moved passed the recognition stage of differentiating between romantic and sexual attraction from initial objective attractiveness?”

“Yeah,” Geordi muttered back.

“It is as if a switch flips and the sensory inputs caused by the traits that the person to who am romantically inclined provoke...additional stimuli” the other man stopped himself. “this stimuli shows itself in several ways physically...but I would rather not be specific, if you do not mind.” 

Suddenly he felt like he could have kicked himself in the head. That was pretty personal of a question wasn’t it? They’d talked about personal topics before but of course that might be too personal…

“Sorry,” Geordi said outright, looking down at the top of the others head 

“Why are you sorry?”

“For being disrespectful...”

“There is no need for an apology” Data replied, tilting his head back to look up at the other when he looked down at him “You are curious about me, I am curious about you. It is an equal trade. You have not disrespected me.”

He let out a breath he’d been holding.

“Good,...I was worried about that,” Geordi uttered before boldness resurfaced again. “...would you feel comfortable discussing what you’re attracted to instead?”

“That I can do” Data started, his fingers in a light drum at the other man's sides as his neck helped his head resettle so Geordi was looking at the top of it again. Geordi relished in the feeling. Comfort cuddling...he was glad he suggested this.

“I am usually attracted to someone who considers me as an individual and does not want to change my personality. Who has things in common with me and enjoys spending their recreational time in similar ways to how I prefer to spend mine. Someone who... I can not only learn from but learn with.” his friend started, looking down and about as he found his words “Self assuredness, mental and emotional strength, Intelligence, patience, a strong will, open mindedness...Someone who can relate with my struggles or experiences is also a preference.” 

Data paused.

“Though, it is not often that someone has the specific configuration of each trait that I end up attracted too and the recognition stage before identifying the difference between aesthetic and romantic attraction per person is quite long where I am concerned...it is why I gave a few who I was not attracted to but were attracted to me a chance with varying results before the relationships terminated.” 

Geordi considered this information for a time... 

Then he came out with his next question. 

“Have you ever had a hard time on a mission because your romantic attraction kept cropping up?” 

“Yes, I have”

“What did you do about it?” 

This time Data delayed before speaking with a quiet eloquence. 

“I behaved professionally and addressed it with the person in question if they needed to be addressed at an appropriate time” 

“Huh…” Geordi breathed “how did you know when the appropriate time was?”

“I did not.” Data said “The topic was usually brought to my attention first by the other person involved or another party in general.” 

Well...that was a very Data way to go about things. He was expecting something more enlightening? Mostly because...whenever Data was in a relationship with someone and something went wrong, nine times out of ten it wasn’t Data’s fault. That’s a good damned track record. If not pretty depressing because he felt second hand anger for what he’d been put through.

When he looked back on his own failed relationships on the other hand...Yeah, the mess ups were on him. He was grown, he could own that. And he messed up in some of the most awkward ways too. Except for Christy. She didn’t like him until he had a personality change and that should have been a red flag from the start. They had...nothing in common but their careers and ultimately it didn’t go anywhere because of that. The other relationships? The ones he wrecked? Just thinking back on them made him want to jump out of his skin. Aquel Uhnhari? Beautiful, smart, capable as a lieutenant...nice singing voice too...but...they drifted apart when she left the ship after that investigation. That fictional woman that the Romulans drummed up in his head after they tortured and mind controlled him? The one he met on Risa that made him so happy? Even when he thought she was real, he hadn’t bothered to contact her to keep in touch. Or comm her... Maybe that would have given the whole ‘I think I’ve been mind scrambled by Romulans’ thing away sooner too.

Then there was Leah. Poor Leah...they still kept in touch. When he looked back in his later years, he realized that she had no reason to forgive him for what he’d done. She’d been the bigger person at the end of things, which...he wasn’t sure if he deserved. He did really like her...he’d been hung up on her so deeply. When they met in person they butted heads at first but he enjoyed how smart she was. How he could bounce ideas off of her about the ship and the ideas they both shared. How they could work together. She could be stoic but...once you got her going about something she really liked, or something she was keenly knowledgeable about, she blossomed like a-...

Huh…

Oh no…

But uh...let’s ignore that disturbingly coincidental realization shall we? Back to reevaluating his screw ups with Dr. Brauhms. His biggest one. The one that should have put him in his place before anything even started.

To this day, no one let him live down the fact that he hadn’t looked up if she was married or not before he started actively pursuing her. This was no obscure woman. She wasn’t flying under the radar. She was famous. Information about her was readily available in every Starfleet manual and Enterprise-D maintenance program. But no...he had to be that guy. To her. A very dumb mistake when he’d go so far as to say it was the one time he pursued a woman and he actually wanted it to work out.

Or did he?...

Or was he subconsciously foiling himself from the start? Because why else in the 2360’s would he not do something so simple as to look up her status before he met her?

He often wondered how much of his dating experience was compulsory heteronormativity too. Mostly because he usually went for the idea of the women he was pursuing but...not much beyond that when he actually met them in real life? Alternatively, when they actively pursued him and made themselves very available to him...it was like he couldn’t be bothered.

There was a chance he could be over thinking things… he was good at that. He knew he narrowed his playing field because of his moms expectations and maybe it was just that. He could become romantically attracted to women, he was just bad at relationships in general.

He was jealous of Data in that respect. He had himself so...figured out. His romantic attraction, his sexual attraction...where as Geordi wondered if he was just going to be confusing to himself and others for the rest of his life.

At least this time...he wasn’t having mixed feelings about a recording or holodeck projection of a real person. 

No. Instead he was having them about one of the longest lasting friendships he’d ever had which had the power to ruin it in an instant with all his awkward nonsense...

“Oh…” was all the engineer replied with. There was a growing wet spot being pressed into his t-shirt because of the others lay...he didn't care about him dripping as much as he thought he would. 

He was pulled out of his head only for Data to surprise him with further questioning.

“Is there something you would like to tell me?”

Geordi tensed. His who body locked up muscle for muscle and he knew that Data could feel it. Most of the other mans body was resting against his side after all. His ear was to his ribcage...he could probably hear his heart beating faster too. In any case, he had his dignity to consider. He had his professionalism to think about. 

“Why do you ask?”

There went that whirling again. 

“There is no reason in particular,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter notes: 
> 
> Word: 80’s slang for yes or sure. Gnarly: slang for cool or awesome 
> 
> Jimi Hendrix: <3 one of the best guitar players known today!!
> 
> Hammer pants: in reference to the person who made them popular, MC Hammer of "Can't Touch This" fame!
> 
> Three days late I know but it’s not for lack of trying! I spent longer on this chapter than expected again and had to omit/re-write more things than I planned on. As a heads up, Next chapter is going to start in Geordi’s POV. I gotta handle like...two more scenes from his perspective first. and the rest of it will carry into Data’s! 
> 
> Again, to those who are sticking around, thank you so much for doing so and still reading this story of mine!! I hope you liked this chapter too. I’m going to try to have the next part out by next Wednesday, Thursday or Friday!! I look forward to any feed back left on this chapter, thank you all so much for the engagement, your comments are so freaking sweet they make my days so much brighter when I need it the most <3\. I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter too!! )


	14. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( It's going to be a another busy day)

A pausing and unpausing buzz. As if it came from an old fashioned alarm clock somewhere in the house. Chairs sliding about against the floor down near the kitchen area...people talking down there too. The noise of utensils hitting plates. Birds chirping their dawn breaking calls. Soft intakes and expulsions of air. These were the sounds that Geordi woke to. His senses slowly coming to in his wake, he felt the oppressive fabric of his parachute pants. Pressure on his upper torso that was consistent with Data partly laying on him. A solid arm draped about his midsection. Smells...freshly cooked food? Coming from down stairs. Honey scented sulfate free shampoo and conditioner. He’d noticed them set on the counter for guests during his shower. Data must’ve used them considering how serious he was about killing germs. It would’ve only been a conditioner night if he wasn’t...but that wasn’t why Geordi noticed the smell initially. It was because it was closer to his nose. Data had moved a might upwards during the latter parts of their conversation. His head was pressed into his chest to shoulder area. He could have rested his chin atop the others head if he wanted to. Geordi’s once tired fingers were still tangled in his friend’s hair. The other arm and hand combo resting on the one that was wrapped around him. The pressure of their embrace was more apparent because Data’s body had over taken his more liberally. It was hot...he was a bit sweaty in the places that connected. He was far from caring. That was the only compression he felt, apparently he’d tossed off the comforters in the middle of the night. 

Perpetual anxiousness or not, he dare not move.

They made it through the night. 

Another reason to take pause? In all his years, he’d never slept with anyone before. Yeah, there was that one time where he Data and Commander Riker all passed out on the ground amongst and on each other after an attack during the earlier years of his career on the Enterprise-D...but he wasn’t talking about that. He wasn’t talking about sleeping in the same room as someone else either. He’d done that before. With Data? A lot of times. He was talking about being in the same bed with someone. All night. Waking up next them. It made him aware of things he usually wouldn’t care about. Like the usual biological stuff. He didn’t have the best breath in the morning either... waking up in the same bed with someone who didn’t have bad breath at any point throughout the day was intimidating, okay?

It must have been time for Earl to start getting ready for the day, thus the alarm...it meant they would need to get ready too. Coming to terms with that was not easy. He and Data were up talking well into the night. Far beyond his near panic attack about what he assumed could only be his sudden paranoia that his friend was reading his mind. Was there something he wanted to tell him? No. There was something he couldn’t tell him. That was more like it. He’d deviated things. They planned their next day. Drifted off into another comfortable conversation. Reminiscing about good times they had with their friends...in the vaguest, non-spacey and non futury way they could. It was entertaining coming up with how to word things but he could tell that Data had a hard time deciphering which past event he was referencing without the added proton particles, fusion reactors, neutron desitrometer’s...other such terms added in for technical clarity. Usual terms that would be listed on the engineering duty roster back on their ship. He resulted in moving upwards and whispering into Geordi’s ears for clarification on what story he was trying to re tell more often than not. Thus, why Data was higher up on him now. Geordi had his difficulties too. He was pretty sure Data described the exocomp as his tiny kinsman at some point to a very mixed and confused reaction. Some things were easier to talk about. Like Barclay and the hollodeck incident. It turned into some sort of game. One that must have put him to sleep. 

Yeah...he would have regretted not asking if Data wanted this holding thing. He wondered if this helped his companion at all? Geordi knew it helped him...

His hand, that was still resting on the others head, ran a gentle threading trace through his wavey locks. 

He heard Data’s respiratory systems hitch before ebbing into a more wakeful irregularity. 

Geordi retrieved his hand. 

“Good morning, Geordi” Data said. Eyes opening. 

“Good morning,” he replied with a soft grogginess, speaking behind his hand. 

He felt Data’s form shift. His voice was now being produced in the direction of his chin. Thus, the puff of air.

“What are you doing?” was the curious question that he received at a matching volume. A finger tapped at the center of the back of Geordi’s hand. Like an unknowing person might tapp at a fishbowl.

“Imitating a level ten forcefield” he breathed with a small smile. “So I can shield you from my breath,”

More small wafts of air tickled Geordi’s hairy chin. 

“Much like many forms of cellular and biological turnover that occur during the nocturnal rem cycle of the human body, what is commonly referred to as ‘morning breath’ is something that I expect.” Data said “I do not mind,”

Shame continually apparent, Geordi still hadn’t put his hand down. 

“Geordi?” Data called into the quiet that was Geordi’s answer. 

“Yeah?” 

He underwent the sensitiveness that his friends leaning in close to his ear to speak caused. 

“Why is it that humans do not talk about the genderless and non-binary populations of their own species?” Data whispered, hardly audible to abled ears, so his voice could only be detected by Geordi “There are various humanoids and other sorts of alien races that fall under those or similar categories and they are mentioned outright without a lack of educational material.” 

Geordi's brows drew together.

“Is that what you were thinking about while I was sleeping?”

“One of many things,”

This took some rumination on his part.

“I don’t know…” Geordi mused “Maybe the same reason we never see any same gender human couples in ten forward? Or hear many other minorities talking about their experiences as minories where we come from. Acceptance is often implied in invisibility, non-clarification, or brushing the issues under the rug...which, I would argue isn’t acceptance.” 

He paused again. 

“... For people, It’s always been easier to look outward than inward as a contrast to handling the actual oppression on their own door steps. Particularly for those who are part of the least if at all oppressed majority.” 

Geordi felt Data do the condensed versions of one of his head tilts into his almost shoulder. He couldn’t so it obviously, he was in the way but he felt the familiar tick before his companion kept speaking. 

“...I did not know it was a valid option to not classify a gender...I was misinformed in not giving Lal that option.” he confessed “and...I have concerns that my want for her to blend in with the mass populous of her choosing over clouded my overall motive of allowing her freedom of expression. I made it easier for her to fit in, whatever form she felt most comfortable in would be distinctly less detectable from a visual standpoint...to make life easier for her than mine has been in that regard. I wonder if that is why I was ignorant of such a thing.”

Huh...so colorism affected androids too? Geordi figured that...He noticed it. How Androids who were mostly undetectable were treated differently. Data’s looks, turned heads because most knew who he was on sight. People were distinctly aware of him and it created many reactions. He’d been attacked, given the ominous ‘compliment’ that groups of cyberneticists would love to be in a room with him, amongst other things. It also made people assume certain things out right. But that wasn’t the topic at hand. Stay focused...

“...Did you know any better? Did you intentionally withhold it?” 

“No. I was completely ignorant.” his friend replied frankly “Like I said, I had no idea that was an option, which...in reflection, was surely brought on by the internalized biases caused by the invisibility that you spoke of”

A sensitive topic...he had to be careful about how he answered this one. He knew Data thought about his daughter often. It didn’t come up in front of any one but him in their private times because everyone expected him to just...move on. Lal...he remembered how proud of her Data was. How much he emphasized wanting to be a better father to her than his father had been to him. By giving her the space to explore her own personhood. Who she was. He knew parenting was making a whole new person and he would have no control over a large percentage of the outcome. It was inspiring,... how little expectations he had for how his child looked, or who they were or what their gender would be. All he wanted was to help them to be successful by their own definition of success, and to help them learn from his own experiences. 

Most humans weren’t as good parents as he was for that reason alone.

“Then you did the best by her that you could with the knowledge that you had…” Geordi said considerately “if one day, she realized her choice was wrong, she would have felt comfortable to talk to you about it and you could tell her that you made a mistake. That’s the relationship you two had.”

Data pulled away from his ear to lay quietly at his shoulder for a time. Something they kept up for a good... fifteen minutes more? He wasn’t Data, he couldn’t speak in exacts. He could only say that it was a very nice reprieve from complete consciousness for a time. 

“Should we get ready to leave? It is 7:00” 

For a time.

What an abrupt topic change...Geordi didn’t mention it. It was a work day.

Seven? Plenty of time between then and 8:30 but not if he did what he wanted to do, which was procrastinate. Data’s punctuality was a good influence on him...Eyelids closed over frosty pearl irises, pupils, and sclera. Data did have a point. They were guests and it was the right thing to do to cause as little trouble as they could. 

“If we’re expecting that ride into town from Earl, I guess we should.”

As soon as it was out of his mouth Geordi regretted it because Data lifted himself from their clasp of each other. He let him go, his arm falling away from the others upper body. The bed shifted and squeaked around his movements.

He guessed he should follow his own orders too. Geordi sat up with a quiet groan of effort and stretched his weary bones. Flexed his thighs and legs some to get the blood rushing to his extremities. Patting about the bed for where his visor ran off to once his fists left the air and his back un-arched. A few more pats and he felt it. He put it on. When his sights came online, he looked over to the other side of the bed. Data had his back to him. 

Geordi followed, swinging his legs over the edge. His back to the other too. Unceremoniously he put his sweater back on. He couldn’t get out of the pants fast enough. He let out a sigh of relief once he was lifted of the curse of the beautiful yet horribly lined parachute pants…they could lay in a heap on the floor until he’d deal with them later.

“You hear the other voice too right? Down stairs?” Geordi asked, his voice low “Earl’s guest never left”

“That is correct,” Data responded promptly. “They both spent most of their time in a room down the hall. I assume it is the master bedroom. They did not leave until 45 minutes ago. To go downstairs together. I believe they are eating breakfast together.”

Geordi “mm’ed” as he pulled up his jeans and buttoned them at the waist. He heard a toilet flush sometime before he fell asleep. There must have been an adjoining bathroom in the master. He secured his belt buckle into place. 

He’d expected the other to do the walk down the hall to the bathroom but no Data began putting his sweater back on...It really wasn’t anything explicit but still Geordi felt like he was watching something he wasn’t supposed to. He couldn’t see much but he could tell what he was doing. He turned around to look at the door. To give Data privacy for the next part. That part seemed to take longer than he thought it should. The bed never rattled after he heard the lift of cloth. He was patient...until he felt that patience wasn’t enough.

“I’m not watching” Geordi clarified, continuing to face forward “But I can wait outside if you’d like that better.”

His pants clasped in hand, Data didn’t move. 

“It’s okay to have boundaries.” Geordi was sure to follow up with understandingly. 

He kept his back to him and waited. 

“You do not have to leave,” he heard the other say. Just before he heard the squeak of relief the mattress let out when Data lifted himself from it and the rustling of fabric. Stepping about. 

Geordi gave him his time. Listening to what was going on downstairs at the same time. Creaking floor boards, four feet padding their way to the exit door. There were only two walking away from it. Geordi’s brow furrowed. Looks like Earl had another guest they wouldn’t be meeting...it didn’t bother him as much. Earl did tell them they were expecting someone last night any way.

Quick soles made their way up the stairs after then. Geordi followed the bio readings through the wall. Earl. There came a knock on the guestroom door.

“Up and at em’ you two, the rooster has crowed!” their host called from the opposite side.

“There’s enough breakfast left over for both of you” they relayed cheerfully “bring the sheets and clothes down for the hamper so I can machine wash em later” 

Wow, how thoughtful...He almost forgot what it was like, not to have to make his own food each day...Regardless Geordi didn’t love being waited on by other people without giving something back outside of the holodeck and or when he was on vacation, so he said:

“How long do they take to wash?” he asked through the door before Earl could walk away

“Bout’ an hour.” they replied.

“Teach me how to use the machine and I can wash them?” Geordi replied casually.

There was a lapse time that he assumed Earl used to consider this offer. Geordi wondered if he would be able to get through to all the southern hospitality the other seemed to be raised on.

“Fine, just hurry on up,”

Data, finished with his pants endeavors, came to stand next to him. Waiting for Geordi’s next address. 

\----------

Getting ready was relatively easy compared to most days. Geordi was without any hair products he could use and there was no denman brush in sight...but there was a wide toothed comb so other than minor grooming and rearranging a ringlet here or there he bypassed most of that step. Skin care? Same story...he was very picky about what he used for practical reasons. He had to be careful of certain ingredients and consistencies so he figured he could just wait until he got home to deal with the rest of that. Ashieness wouldn’t settle in until tomorrow and his face could stay unwashed for a while more. He had time, his epidermis could wait. There weren’t any facial hair care products here either….so the beard that was growing in since the crash would have to wait too. His teeth wouldn't have too. Aleast there was that. 

In contrast, for the first time in the history of knowing each other, it was Data who took the longest time getting ready. Which wasn’t saying much. He only had to do his hair. Between the pomade styling with a dusting of hair spray, his costume was complete in no time. 

“Ready?” Geordi asked, re-dressed in yesterdays outfit for their time in town for the day. 

Thank goodness for his visor because without it, the dark circles would have been very apparent. He was talking to Data, who was standing across from him. They were both in the bathroom together. The engineer leaning his back against the counter as he watched with admitted interest in what the other was up to. This was the first time he’d seen Data do his hair...at all. All the other times when he opted for the usual slicked back look that was popular among people of a similar hair type in the 24th century? He hadn’t seen that either. This might have sounded ridiculous but it...never occurred to him that he was going out of his way to maintain that look. Which was silly...his hair was designed to be as human as possible. Which meant, though it might be more durable, it still required maintenance.

There was also-...he enjoyed watching all the reaching up and maneuvering that came with watching Data take care of himself. That said, he was into good grooming...he guessed that was something that Geordi knew about himself. 

“Almost,” Data noted, trying to tackle a few strands that seemed to perpetually cowlick, he frowned “this will not...lay down”

Geordi pushed himself up from his lean on the counter, turning in his friend's direction. 

“Here, let me see you.”

Data turned to face him, giving him access to his person. 

“It is dryer than usual,” Data mentioned idly, running a hand though the staticy culprits and watching the section raise further.

The shorter of the two, wicked up some pomade onto a finger. Pinching the wily pieces in a light twist to saturate them specifically before working them into the flow with the rest of his friends hair.

“Well...between yesterdays rain and your shower, it got washed twice yesterday. You went to sleep with wet hair, slept on my t-shirt, and requested that I have my hands in it all night...saps out the organic oils” Geordi said, “All you need is a drop or two of argon oil and a treatment mask or something. Don’t shampoo it for a few days, just condition...It’ll fix you right up.”

“Hm,” Data responded with fascination as he was worked on “I have never done a treatment mask before or thought to use an essential oil on it. Are these things I could have learned from a barber?”

“Probably” He said light heartedly, finally getting the stubborn cowlick not to cowlick any more. Data had the standard fluffed shape that he was going for down here. Geordi examined what he came up with. “I need to get to the sink” he said, satisfied. 

“Did a barber teach you how to care for your hair?” Data asked curiously as he took a step backwards. Looking at Geordi’s reflection in the mirror.

“Not really, they mostly just cut it for me. A lot of this knowledge comes from what I was raised with and picked up on my own,” the engineer replied as he washed the product from his hands. 

That’s right, Data didn’t have anyone to teach him stuff like this…

His brow dipped.

“But at least you have me. Maybe we can make time for a spa day during our off time,”

“I do not have a treatment mask or Argon oil,” 

“I’ve got you covered” 

\---------

Both done and ready to greet the day, they walked down stairs. Folded sheet sets, blankets, and used night clothes in Geordi’s arms. The sounds of the news coming from the sun room and the smell of oatmeal, toast and a fresh assortment of fruits somewhere in the kitchen. When they found Earl, they were standing in front of the sunroom entertainment set. Watching television. 

“Got ready in a jiffy, huh?” they said with rounded eyes, speaking over the morning's national news caster. 

“Didn’t want to keep you waiting.” Geordi’s voice came out muffled from behind the stack in his hands. 

“Where are my manners” they said, hopping to it, walking up to both of them but mostly talking to Geordi “Follow me, wash rooms this way”

“Sure,” Geordi returned, relying on his hearing to follow where the mechanic waltzed off to behind him. Turns out, Earl lead him to a room adjacent to the kitchen that housed a GE washer dryer set. The machines sat next to each other. Data walked off sometime during that. In the direction of the kitchen. Geordi freed his arms of all the used clothes and blankets. Placing them on the flat surface of the top of the dryer. 

They pulled some detergent from a shelf and set it down next to the pile. 

“You’ve used one’ o’ these things before right?” Earl asked. 

“Honestly? No” Geordi said out right. He could have lied. The character he was playing could know what he was doing. It was more realistic but he knew these washing machines were temperamental...if he said, he already had a learning curve, Earl wouldn’t teach him thoroughly enough and he’d be on his own to screw things up in someone else's house. Their host seemed really sensitive about their floors...Geordi didn’t want to cross that line. 

“... This is kinda a trial run for next week then.” Earl said with some uncertainty. 

“What do you mean?” Geordi asked, raising a brow as he looked up at them. 

Earl languished with moments taken before their elaboration. Adjusting their laurel colored baseball cap.

“I know you can get around, write, draw, and build stuff but...how do you need to be taught?” they voiced, unsure “is there a way you would like me to go about doing things?”

“Because I’m blind?” Geordi questioned bluntly.

Earl let out some nervous laughter. 

“That and everyone learns differently…” they tugged at the collar of their vertically striped, old oil stained button up. “Me soundin’ like an ass is me tryin’ ta be accommodating if that count’s for anythin’.” 

The engineer looked up at the mechanic blankly to let the other sweat it out a little. 

Then a smile took over.

“It’s okay, that was thoughtful.” Geordi said sincerely “Just tell me what to do? Point to what I need to know and be specific with your instructions. I can figure it out, see things in my own way, and memorize it.” 

They nodded and gave him a brief overview on each of the knobs and buttons. What each of them meant. Which settings he would need to turn them on for this particular wash. How much detergent to put in depending on the size of the load. Then what he would need for the dryer. After weeks of hand washing his own clothes the old fashioned way, this seemed like luxury. He wished he had at least one of these things...Particularly the dryer. 

In the background, he heard Data make his way over near where they were again so he could watch the cube like machines with intrigue from the doorway. A hand held behind his back.

“Test time” Earl said with a smirk as they walked to the door, they withdrew, maneuvering themselves passed Data then exiting to go back to the sun room and saying, “gotta go catch the weather, call me if ya need me” when they were already a ways away.

Geordi, instructions still fresh, opened the door to the washer, and shoved in the sheets. Seeing aid at his disposal, he remembered where the appropriate settings for this particular load was and punched the correct combination into the black and silver panel. Turned the knob to the right setting too. After he closed the door, water started rushing from within. He smiled triumphantly. 

He was probably too proud of himself right now. 

“Did you see that?!” Geordi expressed brightly, turning in Data’s direction for the first time since he came in here. 

“Yes I did,” Data replied from the doorway. 

He was about to speak more about this absurd accomplishment but he noticed that when he laid eyes on the other man, he had a plate in his hand. With a bowl on top of it. Some mango slices and strawberries surrounding it on the plate. 

Geordi smirked at him. What a nice reward, having his plate made for him...but he was in a playful mood. 

“You don’t expect me to eat oatmeal without syru-”

Data brought the hand that was behind his back into view. Revealing a glass bottle of maple syrup.

Okay. Now he was blushing again. He no longer had it in him to play high maintenance.

“I assumed my Watson would be hungry,” Data said softly “There is coffee in the sunroom for you. Prepared how you like it when it is not on ice. I did not want you to over exert yourself today without nourishment”

Geordi smiled. He secretly found this unintentional suaveness hilarious when it wasn’t Data who made the food or the coffee. Sweet, but amusing. The syrup wasn’t even theirs...How much of this was left over concern and remorse for what happened yesterday? He couldn’t still look sick to Data at this point, could he? Also was that a reference or was Data just being nice and using that inside joke he learned a few weeks ago? See, where Sherlock hardly ate, Watson loved meal times. He and Geordi had that in common. 

And he was about to grill him for it. All in good fun of coarse. Hopefully Data would get that... 

“How many times was Dr. Watson's’ breakfast interrupted by a case, or one of Holmes’ deduction sprees?” Geordi retorted playfully “The answer is many. The poor man just wanted to eat.”

“The answer is 104,” Data corrected astutely “...Sherlock did not have the best manners”

Geordi was sure to relieve him of whatever regret was happening.

“You’re right about that” Geordi shook his head, walking over to his friend and taking the plate out his hand. The syrup next just before he looked up at him. “I’m glad that Data does” 

The two gazed back at each other for a while before Geordi just...couldn't handle it any more.

Gingerly, he moved passed his friend, making his way back into the now brightly lit sun room. Seeing the distinct figure that was Earl, standing there looking at the screen. 

“You figure it out?” Earl asked non-chalantly before a drink from a steaming mug. 

“It's difficult?” Geordi returned jokingly while meandering at the arch way for a time. He was going to turn around and go eat in the kitchen. Put his plat down and collect his coffee after. But Earl’s sudden frustration stopped him where he stood. That and the sound of static fuzz that suddenly emitted from the screen.

“Damn it, not again” they said, going over to fiddle with the antennae on top of the television. 

Earl battled with the metal sticks. Trying to will their cooperation. “Damn thing’s always given me hell,... had to go out right when NASA’s releasing news about their tests” 

Suddenly Geordi was staring at the fuzzy screen like it was a large uncut diamond.

NASA?

Eventually they were able to get the signal back to strength. They returned to the center of the room. Collecting their mug from the table. 

“Go ahead an’ eat here, everybody else does. Just be careful” 

After some more deliberation Geordi did go sit down at the white couch with his bowl in hand. Eating the fruit first piece by piece as his eyes transfixed themselves to the entertainment system. Data was not far behind. He put the music folders on the coffee table in the front pocket of the guitar case. Which already housed the bass.

“Where’s your plate?” Earl asked Data, as he came into the room. 

“I am not hungry” Data relayed “thank you for offering”

The mechanic was mildly displeased. But they didn’t mention it. Having learned their lesson from the whiskey incident the night before. 

The secret commanders looked at what was displayed on the screen. Scanlines gave way to a clearish image. Several men and women sitting before a projection showing clips of recent space launches in celebration of the one to come. Sharing details along the way. Geordi couldn’t help but smile. His heart felt warm. To see people thrilled about something that was so commonplace in his time that ‘launches’ didn’t even make the news any more. Apparently they were running tests to prep for it? Not shocking. NASA was always testing something.

This time, they were testing a structural performance and resizing finite-element computer program which was being used to test the thermal stress analysis of a space shuttle orbiter. They wanted to see how much aerodynamic heating stress it could withstand when it would be subjected to reentry. They would be checking the right and left orbital wings by way of structural model. Geordi couldn’t peel his eyes away. Turns out the thermal stresses induced in the orbiter structure during reentry were relatively low, so next months test was going to be right on schedule. 

Earl seemed pretty enthusiastic, why not seek to know more? 

“What kind of launch will it be?”

“Flight test, or somethin?’” their host replied right away “ they’re makin’ some kinda protection program to keep the shuttle from overheatin’ before they check it”

It was in that moment that Geordi chimed in after swallowing a mouth full of mango.

“They must intend to measure the structural and thermal protection system’s surface temperatures on the space shuttle during the flight.”

“Fascinating” Data chimed in, replying to Geordi “The theoretical temperatures will need to be calculated using the structural performance and resizing finite element thermal analysis. To insure that the comparisons show that the calculated temperatures are, generally, in good agreement with the measured data.” 

“Rad ain’t it?” the mechanic said.

“Super rad,” Data replied up at their host.

Geordi chuckled at the others camelioning, 

Earl took the positive response as encouragement to go on.

“Sad Sally Ride just missed it, I don’t know if she was slated for the mission or anything but now we’ll never know”

Geordi’s thoughts drifted. He would have loved to get in on that...They’d have to compare the measured data with values calculated at the real wing and fuselage stations. Make sure that both agree with each other. Wait, did Earl say something about Sally Ride?

“She retired this year, didn’t she?” Geordi asked rhetorically with some surprise. He could not believe this conversation was happening. Sally Ride was the first American woman in space. Later, creator of the EarthKAM project…. he couldn’t believe Earl cared about space travel. 

They continued.

“She’s not out of the game yet. She’s gonna start teachin’ at the University of California in San Diego to help the women and girls get into science and mathematics there but…” they said ”She isn’t even in her forties yet, already retired from space travel, and accomplished so much...really makes ya get existential don’t it” 

The engineer was looking at the other human in the room impressed...but skeptical. Geordi was always cautious of who he could feel comfortable talking about his interests at length with. Talking about this sort of thing with Data was one thing. For the most part, he didn’t have to hide a part of himself in front of him and he gave the same encouragement back. Don’t get him wrong, there were times where his friend was unable to realize he was excited about some new technological phenomena right away, leaving him to go find some other friends who could. Otherly, there were times that Geordi was too burnt out either socially or from...hearing basically everything at all times to be as understanding as he usually was when it came to some of Data’s wants to talk to him about something that excited him. Regardless, Data was still one of the first people he went to whenever he was excited about some new information. 

He...didn’t think he’d have any one else other than Data that he could talk about certain things with here. Sure, he’d be condensed to historical space stuff but historical space stuff was better than no space stuff. 

He wondered what level of condensing he’d have to do in front of Earl…

So he spieled. Everyone got a chance. He always remembered how they reacted. Would he be reduced to vague mentions every so often? Centering the other persons interests over his own? These weren’t things he liked doing extensively but when you worked with someone, which required you be around them regardless of comradery, it was a useful defense mechanism. 

Data, who’d been looking at the both of them respectively as they spoke, did let his focus linger on Geordi for this next part. 

“Have you heard about their new adaptive engine control system? They implemented it to upgrade the performance of existing aircraft without resorting to expensive re engining programs.” He started enthusiastically “...the new implementations have already demonstrated significant performance improvements due to the retention of stall-free engine operation throughout flight and maneuver envelopes. There will even be a thrust increase to the crafts they use it in. Giving them an increase which will be projected for medium-to-high altitude flight regimes at subsonic speeds which is important to air combat and fast travel.”

Subsonic. You know. The ancestor to hypersonic and supersonic...all predecessors of warp speed.

But he couldn't say all that.

Earl turned from the TV to look down at him. A thumb looped in their jeans belt loops. 

“They talked about that in January didn’t they? Pretty sick,... It’s for one of their air crafts. Their war planes.” Earl returned after a sip from their coffee, “I wonder when they’ll just...remake the engines to their machines instead of upgrade their systems every few years...haven’t they been using upgraded versions of their rocket engine for decades now?”

There was disdain behind the term ‘war plane’ in Earl's delivery. Geordi let it be. Merely looking up at the bio readings that made up Earl's form and deciding to say the first thing to come to mind.

“I’m about to say something that I know will leave a bad taste in my mouth…”

“What?”

“...I think I might actually start liking you”

Earl busted out laughing. The contents of their coffee cup sloshing but not enough to come out of the cup. A smarmy smirk settling in towards the end of it. 

Geordi smiled back. He took a drink out of his own cup.

The two went on commenting back and forth on the news here and there.

\------------

An hour before it was time for Earl to get to work, everyone piled into their yellow Pontiac. Oatmeal finished and coffee downed, Geordi was ready. It was rare he was in a car and not a carriage...or a bus so to Geordi the ride was very enlightening. The closest he’d come was riding in a model-T and this was...well, this was nothing like that. There weren’t any laws about seat belts yet but he still wore one anyway. They all did. Listening to the Firebird’s engine rev this slight roar before they were backing out of the barn yard and into the road was very thrilling.

Ever the musical person, Earl had the radio turned on. Tuned to a classic rock station...in the long line up of songs played, he was partial to Depechemode’s ‘Never Let Me Down Again’. It reminded him of his best friend. Geordi found himself looking into the rearview mirror to see how Data was doing as time ticked by. Yes, he chose the back. It allowed him more room to lay his borrowed bass out on his lap. It was protected in a black case that he could easily sling over his shoulder with the available strap when they were walking around. All the autumn touched greenery and fields were beautiful. Even in a cloudy rainlessness... now that his visors readings weren’t battling the nights dimness. 

Now that he was...less afraid. 

Data was looking out the window at the nature passing by and Geordi found himself gazing at his profile for a time.

“What’s your address?” Earl asked, “‘Cranked’, first to handle the entry fee and become a team, but I should have enough time before I gotta clock in to get you to your place...Unless it’s hours away or somethin’”

“We would rather be dropped off in town, at the hardware store” Geordi answered as his mind refocused on the days tasks “...I want to get some contest supplies shopping over with, we’ll take a bus home after”

“Can do, that’s on the way to the shop anyway” Earl relayed, taking a turn one handed “Yall gotta number I can call some time? To let me know when you’re on your way to my place for rehearsals and all that” 

Geordi had to hesitate about that. He made eye contact with Data in the rearview. Who was currently looking at him like he was waiting for him to take the lead on how to answer that question. 

“No, not yet” the engineer decided on, trying to talk about this like it wasn’t as big a deal as it was that they didn’t have a phone. His tone relayed friendliness and gratefulness “You shouldn’t need to call us. We’re always on time or a little early.”

“Alright…” Earl responded skeptically. 

Geordi could tell they thought something was off about that response. It was weird that not only had he never used a washing machine before today but he didn’t have a phone either. He got that. So he tried to play it off. It was everything he could do to keep from wincing. He knew realistically...they could probably never have a phone installed at the lab so he would have to keep coming up with excuses if Earl kept asking. That was a problem for a later date. 

The usual show boat that was Earl seemed...diminished this part of the morning because once that exchange happened there was quiet for a substantial amount of the ride between all three of them. They didn’t move the conversation. Earl, Geordi understood. They were tired, probably kept up late by their company before an early work day, coffee be damned. Off to a job in a town they couldn’t be themselves in. Data? He understood that too. Knowledge of their first stop was potentially making Data uncharacteristically quiet himself. The man who was so used to asking questions during new experiences. They were in a car with a stick shift...and all his friend did was go back to looking out the window when Geordi and Earl stopped talking. The most he'd done was crank the window down an inch with the handle on the door…

Soon the forest roads and rural lands were behind them. Town came into view. They weren’t going warp speeds but the ride made their nearly two hour long walk seem like nothing...it would have been so nice to have one of these while they were stuck here. Just for convenience sake. But he knew that was an impossibility too. He should be thankful for what they did have. 

Earl ended the quiet around the time Geordi realized they probably weren’t long from stop one.

“I’m aware our practise and contest prep days are gonna go long and late so... if y’all need to stay over those nights too, ya’ can” Earl said, going on to an admission with reflective undertones “it’s...nice having people in the house. All them creaky floorboards an’ whiny doors... sometimes I get to thinkin’ I’m livin’ in a house that belongs in a horror film”

Yeah, no kidding.

Geordi thought it over while they pulled to a stop in front of the Automotive store. He unhooked his seat belt around the same time Earl did. Letting his visor’s view finder penetrate the exterior of the building. To see who was at the counter for the day. It was the teen again and it wasn’t a customer heavy morning...but with further analysis, there was someone else behind the counter that he recognized. Further back, watching the kid work. 

The man from their first trip there.

“We would appreciate that, ” The engineer replied, “right Data?”

“Yes, we would” Data said, turning to look forward again. 

Earl tipped the brim of their cap before opening the driver side. Getting out of the car and walking up to the curb. The door shut behind them.

Good, that gave him some time. Geordi looked over his shoulder in Data’s direction as he spoke, so he could gauge his reaction. 

“Would you like to stay in the car?” he asked quickly “I’m going to go sign what I need to sign. You can lock the doors. Like this.” He pushed down on one of the rod-like door locks.

After watching him secure the locks, Data set determined sights on him. 

“I do not want to leave you,”

“It’s a few forms, what could go wrong?” Geordi tried to ease.

It didn’t work.

“There are multiple variables of negative outcomes that could transpire in my absence” his comrade returned.

“Hey,” Earl called, already at the store's entrance door “You two comin’?”

“Give me a sec,” Geordi called back. He turned back to Data then, speaking quietly. “Humor me? Lock yourself in here until I get back? It’ll make me feel better...and it’s an order.”

Data’s lips settled into a line…

He nodded. 

Geordi nodded back and smiled before getting out of the car. Closing the door behind himself. He speed walked over to where Earl was. 

“He not comin’?” 

“Nah, not this time. He’s a little tired” Geordi fabricated, “decided to wait this one out”

Earl expended a glance in their cars direction before they followed Geordi inside. Twirling their keys on a finger. They both made it a ways in before the mechanic eclipsed him halfway to the counter. 

“Let me do the talkin’”

Geordi frowned but shrugged. That meant he could be observant. 

“Be my guest” he let the other know.

They smirked and made their ways up to the counter with a saunter. Dealing with the skittish teen at the counter. Geordi did the same. Leaning on the counter in the same ways as he had yesterday. Smiling in a friendly way to the kid. It was the south. He knew that sort of friendliness was expected to be seen as non-threatening.

The teen smiled back with a “Good morning, nice to see you again” 

Before Geordi could verbally relay a response he noticed the unnerving person he’d expected. 

Much like his visor foretold, there was the ominous presence in the far corner. Who was looking into his visor's sights fiercely…

He got out a “Nice to see you too”

“I see you tracked Earl down” the teen returned pleasantly.

“Don’t make it very hard, do I?” Earl cut in, taking one of the tooth picks from the dispensary on the counter and chewing it between their teeth. “How’s it, Trent?” 

“Good morning to you too, Crawford. ” they replied cordially “I’m alright, thank’s for asking. How can I help you both today?”

“I’d like to change categories on my entry.” Earl let them know easily, “My friend here, is enterin’ with me”

The teen nodded at the new instruction and retrieved a clip board that had all of the names listed on it. He set up another with other entry forms. Clamping a pen to both of them and turning them around in their respective directions after crossing something off the first one. 

Geordi noticed the perspiration sliding down the side of the kids head…He said “thank you” and looked over the details as best he could before starting to sign. 

But because he couldn’t stand to be the obvious object of disdain, he did look over at the man in the corner. To let him know that he’d been seen and smiled.

The man’s expression did alter but he didn’t smile back. He really thought he could handle letting Earl do all the talking...but this was absurd. 

“Is there a problem, sir?” he asked with a straight face and unwavering self assurance. It was the politest version of pissed he could manage. He’d spent all night hiding from angry white people. He wasn’t doing it today.

See? This was why he had to hide himself away last night, because he would be horrified but he had hardly any verbal filter on a regular day, let alone when he was scared. It was going to get him into deep water one of these days.

The teen frowned immediately and did surprised double takes between everyone present. 

Earl rolled their eyes and face palmed. Toothpick in their mouth pointing down.

The ominous presence in the far back of the corner regarded Geordi for a long period of time. Static rising in the room between both of their gazes. 

Things might not have deesculated but the man exited the room after a “Not at all, young man.” and a “It’s strange seeing you without your friend is all.”

Having seen enough, he went into a near by door to a back room. 

Geordi watched his shadow disappear. 

Some awkward silence racked over the whole group.

Earl tipped their head in the direction of where the questionable person once was briefly to accompany their words.

“How’s your Dad?” they asked the teen “bad day?”

The youngest of the three turned back to his customers and continued to smile, after what seemed like a quick glance in the corner of his eye to see if the aforementioned intense presence was standing where he once was. 

“He's fine,” was all Earl got out of him. 

Geordi’s face became drawn while going over the terms. Trying to look preoccupied. 

That was this kid's father?

\----------- Data’s Point of View.

Data happened to be looking out of the back door window. The locks previously secured in the way Geordi instructed on all sides. Window rolled up all the way. Geordi was...certainly attributing feelings of worry and fear to him. He was also aware that he was trying to make sure he was safe as far as being near this store was involved. Earl’s Pontiac was a benefit they would scarcely have. Cars made in this era had bodies made of hard metal. He was shielded heartily on all sides. Someone could very well break the reinforced glass but it would be harder to sneak up when he was least expecting. 

He did not see the benefit of being separate on Geordi’s side of things. He was vulnerable every which way. Data looked into the door that Geordi went into. Processing and organizing information they accumulated so far. Separating and accumulating more files. All while remaining vigilant. His internal chronometer kept him abreast to the passing time. 

Five minutes, fourteen seconds. His processors were interrupted. His eyes left the door and what he could see through the large expanses of ad covered glass facade to settle down the street. He reshuffled them based on priority when he saw someone recognizable. Meandering down the sidewalk with sparkling lights coming from the bottom of her sneakers that ignited and flashed every time she took a step. 

His head cocked to the side as he puzzled. 

Why was Annabelle alone this early in the morning? She was not wearing her usual Dancer wear today. Light blue overalls over a pink and blue striped white long sleeved shirt, her shirt hung over one shoulder. It was a Friday. 8:10. Willamina was currently at work. Anna should be in kindergarten. Not walking down the street, coming from the direction of...Data looked off in a far off distance. Seeing blue, orange, red, and green colored signage. Each letter a different color. The windows were sheilded by awnings striped with a pallette of primary colors. Spelling Toys "R" Us. The door had a large orange sign with the depiction of a stylized giraffe sitting above black, bold, and completely uppercased letters which spelled enterance. 

What was following swiftly after her also caught his eye. It was a woman in a dark blue uniform with a name tag. Average height. Caucasion descent. Auburn hair. She did not look to be a police officer. Store security was more likely. She was talking down to her as she pounded the pavement after her. Attempting to get her attention. She was unsuccessful. 

Anna, who was kept warm in her silvery coat, eyes covered by her new visor like glasses, would not look in her direction.

Data’s biomechanics were hastening. He could tell his internal liquids were rushing to his hands and legs. He was following orders. When he reconciled with Geordi after their fight, he promised to never disobey his charge again...but he wanted to intervene. Intervening would entail getting out of the car. 

Who he theorized to be a member of Toys "R" Us’s store security, finally caught up to the child and stopped in front of her, getting her to stop in her tracks. She would not look up at her to make eye contact and she would not speak back, though the woman was talking to her at a slightly raised volume. The security officer became all pointed fingers and accusatory body language. The child grimaced in response. 

He rolled down the window with it’s crank like handle operation. 

“Where did you get that” the woman asked before a heated “look at me when I’m speaking to you!”

To no answer.

Was this his fault? 

He told Anna not to talk to strangers without an adult present. 

Advice that apparently harkened back to her Aunt’s teachings as well. She could have been taking this advice from either of them...meaning this event was likely to occur with or with out his previous intervention.

Was it a bad thing to help her? Would this be breaking temporal rules?

Surely Geordi would understand if he-

As soon as that thought streamed through his positronics, Geordi and Earl walked out of ‘Cranked’ at the same time. Talking to each other casually. As expected, his partner was made instantly aware of the scene five yards and three inches away from them. By way of the officer's elevated questioning. 

Data did not have to say anything. They were momentarily of the same mind.

Geordi, with a stern resolve, was already on his way over there. Earl tried to follow but was stopped by a pointed hand. “Stay close to the store in case you have to make a call I don’t want you to have to make.” 

They did as they were told.

Data unlocked himself from the car and got out. 

“Excuse me, what’s going on here?” Data heard Geordi greet as he closed the distance between he and the harrowing scene. The store officer turned around speedily when she was addressed. 

Anna looked past the taller human infront of her. Eyes wide. Suddenly she bolted to him now that she was not being verbally accosted. Hiding behind his legs when he stopped walking. Fidgeting with the toy in her hands.

“Are you her father?” The security woman asked.

“Friend of the family,” Geordi replied, working to keep his tone level “Why are you chasing her?”

Said woman looked down at the little girl with a frown and asked “is this man really a family friend?”

The only answer Anna could muster was a timid nod and to hide herself further.

With new knowledge, the authority figure looked to Geordi’s eye level. Taking his claim seriously.

“That toy in her hand is stocked in one of our display sections,” She said with gusto, setting her sights back on the adult that was addressing her then, “We keep those unboxed so kids can try before their parents buy. I wanted to make sure she didn’t steal it.”

After a facial tick, Geordi twisted back so he could look down at Anna. To see the toy in her hand. To confirm that there was one there. There was. A plastic action figure in military casual gear. It was reminiscent of a red headed Rambo look alike. Complete with headband. An Outback, G.I. Joe Survivalist. Series 6. Data could see it from a distance. He remembered it.

“Why would you think she stole it?” Geordi asked, turning to look back at the officer.

“She’s-...” the authority figure started before thinking better of her initial statement “she was being suspicious when I came to ask her about it”

His brow furrowed. 

“Suspicious how?” 

“She wouldn’t look me in the eye when I tried to talk to her in the store and those sunglasses-...”

“What’s wrong with wearing sunglasses?”

There was a long hang in conversation before the security woman spoke. No longer so steadfast.

“It's abnormal, wearing them inside a store on a cloudy day…No offence.”

“Uh-huh….” Geordi crossed his arms over his chest, “And here you are, offending me besides your best efforts,” he droned back before letting out a sigh to remind himself to stay calm while speaking his mind.

“Normal means different things to different people. Who are you to judge what normal is to someone that isn’t you? Plenty of people wear sunglasses inside because they are required for one reason or another. Some do it because they want to. It doesn’t always point to them being suspicious.” he started in on her “And don’t you guys have a security room to inspect video footage from security cameras? You could have checked the tapes to see if she came in with the toy or if she didn’t. Instead of scaring a little kid half to death with no evidence.” 

“Additionally, she did not steal that.” Data abruptly interjected, now that he was standing next to Geordi. On the side of the leg Anna decided to camouflage herself behind. Standing in front of her as well. 

The officer looked over and up at him then. Straightening up her stance.

He continued with an unreadable expression.

“That is her toy. I have seen her playing with it.”

“Do you have any proof?” She asked.

Data blinked, then looked down at the young girl.

“Anna, may I see your G.I Joe?” he asked, reaching down with an open palm. 

She tilted her tiny round face up at Data then and rumated. With a small shaky hand she lifted the little plastic toy to his. Yanking her hand away quickly. Fidgeting with the metallic cuffs of her coat sleeves instead.

When he obtained the toy, he reached forward and put it in the womans hand. 

“There is a small oblong scratch in the paint from where it fell over this Wednesday while she was playing with it. On the left hip.” he said, watching as she inspected the toy. “And red synthetic polymer fibers stuck in one of his knee joints from being stored loosely in her backpack with her Strawberry Shortcake doll.” 

The officer began looking at the action figure even harder. Bringing it closer to her face. Seemingly displeased that she was seeing exactly what he was talking about.

It was at that point, he knew she had to have realized she was wrong. She was certainly moments away from admitting it, was she not?

It was unlikely that embarrassing her further was a necessity...

He was going to. 

“On the sole of his left shoe there is a capital A written in neon green permachrome ink. It is not easily distinguishable considering it’s faded appearance but it stands for Anna. Which is the first initial of her name. Annabelle Styles.”

With a few more moments of hard looking, the woman obviously deflated. Giving up with a crest fallen slouch.

“I was mistaken,” She admitted and handed the toy back to Data. “I’m sorry for the mix up, you folks have a good day”

Data let his eyes follow her as she walked away. Waiting until she was a far breadth from them all before he handed the G.I Joe back to Annabelle. 

When his eyes laid on her, it was as if on someone he had never met. Never had he seen her so...downtrodden...this was nothing like the child who could go on and on about cats or dance. He knew this was an illogical thought. This was the first time he had seen her upset. 

Geordi clapped Data’s shoulder with an approving squeeze.

He then stepped out of the child’s way so she was no longer in his shadow and turned to scan her over with concern. She had not spoken yet so the engineer took it upon himself to try to persuade something out of her. That something being a better mood.

“You know,...I love your glasses,” He admonished, giving the silver frames a slight tap on the side, 

Anna looked up at him as if he was made of magic at the same time. 

“Where did you get them from?” he asked. 

“Ames,” Came the bashful high pitched response.

“Never would have guessed,” Geordi smiled charmingly, 

She readjusted her backpack and averted her eyes in a shy way. 

“Are you okay, kid?” Geordi asked, crouching down so he could be at her level. 

“Yeah…” she murmured, looking up at him from behind the rainbow lenses of her visor glasses “she was really mean to me…” 

“I know,” Geordi said empathetically, smiling at the end to try to encourage good faith “but we scared her off didn’t we?”

That did get through the young girls discouraged visage. She let a small smile peek when she nodded several times. Her scrunchied afro puff bouncing with her movement. 

“What are you doing out here?” Data asked, as he looked down at her, his brow wrinkles returning “Should you not be at school?”

She looked down at the ground. 

“...I don’t like it there,” she murmured.

Geordi craned his head to the side so he could try to see her expression 

“Why not?” he asked warmly, only to receive empty air as a response. “Is school that bad?” 

Annabelle would not answer. She only started fidgeting with her action figure instead of her metallic sleeves.

Geordi frowned on one side of his face as he looked at her. 

“What do we do?” Data asked, looking down at his team mate. 

“You’re the only one between us that’s been a parent…” His friend replied, looking back up at him when he said “What would you want done? If someone found your child and you didn’t know they were missing.”

He had to take some time to think that over. To think of his regrettably short time as someones parent. What would he have wanted?...

“...I would want to be informed of their whereabouts immediately,” he decided. “Willamina should be at work right now,”

Geordi nodded. He looked back down at Anna, who seemed to be frowning more. 

“Do you know your Aunt’s work number, Annabelle?”

The child pouted further. Her petite stature shrank further into the ground.

“I think so...” she said in an even quieter hush.

His partner stood back up with a quiet groan of effort. 

“Payphone?” Geordi asked him.

“Pay phone,” Data agreed.

“Oi!!” 

Both Starfleet officers and Anna turned to see Earl, standing in front of their car. Drivers side open. Arms spread wide and waving about as they made themselves a real spectacle. 

“Guess I’m not makin’ that call?!”

\------------

Doing much as they promised, Earl was giving them a ride to their next location.

Data, Geordi, and Anna were in the car obviously. Data having already strapped the young girl next to him and his guitar case moved more to his side of the back seat. So she could sit comfortably and kick her legs about on beat to the music that Earl was playing on the radio. He was aware that she needed her car seat. He remembered seeing her secure herself into one whenever she rode with her aunt. Car’s were especially dangerous for children who did not meet the height and weight requirements for regular seating...He selected his internal chronometer as a primary process. Counting the seconds until he could get her out.

For a time, a few of his thought processes skewed on another topic thread. 

If they could ever return home...if he was able to procreate again, he wondered what he would tell his second child if they were in trouble and the police were not to be trusted? He might tell them to go to a trusted friend instead... Geordi, most likely. Or another trusted individual. He did not know where he would be if not for Commander Riker or Captain Picard during his trial. They were on the trustworthy list too. 

When the telephone kiosk came into view, Data unstrapped himself as soon as the Firebird was parked. Making an exit and getting to Anna’s side so he could get her out of what he thought could be a death trap.

While he busied himself with that, Geordi turned to Earl “Don’t worry about getting us to the hardware store after this, We can walk.”

“Give a guy some credit, ” Grinning a smaller version of the usual cheshire, the mechanic went on speaking “I’ll turn in the towel when I gotta, for now I got time”

“Suite yourself” The engineer conceded just before he got out of the car and walked over to where Data and Annabelle were now standing. She had not peeled her eyes away from the tall box of windows in the not so far off distance. 

“May I hold your hand, Anna?” Geordi asked, reaching a welcoming and outstretched hand out for her to grasp. 

Anna did not respond with anything other than holding her hand up so Geordi could hold it. Her concentration on the destination of their short walk. Going along as she was led, her frown deeping the closer they got to the box. 

“I don’t wanna…” her little voice muddled as Data opened the door for the three of them. 

“Why not?” Geordi asked in a concerned manner, as if he was trying to coax more information from her.

She looked up at both of the taller people with her while she said:

“I don’t wanna go back to school...she’ll take me back to school if we call...”

Geordi, as soft of heart as he was, was quick to hesitate. Swayed into inaction by the pitiful sound of her voice as she all but pleaded for this phone call not to happen.

Data remembered the task at hand was for Anna’s own good. He advised accordingly.

“Do you understand that it is wrong to run away from school?” he asked as he looked down into her large brown eyes. Waiting until she looked away before he kept trying to convince her. “Your family is probably very worried about you and afraid that you are hurt. Your teachers as well. Someone needs to know where you are. It is not safe for you to be walking around unsupervised. Anything could happen.”

Anna huffed a shuddery breath. Her high pitched voice going on an uplilt as she looked up at him.

“Teachers don’t care...if they did I wouldn’t run away.” she paused, her wispy brows in a dip “ and you know where I am Day-ta…”

He was not diverted. He was not trying to be cruel to her...but to him, he had a responsibility to make this phone call.

“Do you want your aunt to be worried and scared?” 

She looked away. 

“No…”

“Then we need to call her to tell her where you are, it is the right thing to do”

She turned to Geordi then, tugging on the hand that was still clasping his.

“Please, don’t let him do it, Geordi” she begged, lip quivering “don’t make me go back…”

“I-I…” Geordi started, his own voice wavering. Again he lowered down to her level. Brows in a furrow.

“I’m sorry, Annabelle,....I’m with Data here...if I was your aunt and I found out you ran away from school, I would be devastated. Try to see things from her side?” 

Giving up, her body decompressed, her shoulders dropped. She mumbled out as she gripped the strap of her back pack tighter 

“Adults are all the same…”

Eyes starting to water, she relayed the number to Data one at a time with her meager vocal chords. Data walked further into the phone booth and hit them in the right sequence including the area code. 

The automated receptionist answered first. Which gave Data temporary pause before he said “I would like to speak to Willamina Styles please” recalling how Geordi ran through all of their phone calls the day prior and trying to imitate one of his deliveries. Not his voice, just the words used.

At last, he was connected to a very hectic sounding “Ms. Styles Desk,” he could tell that she was walking around her office. He could hear the phone cord pulling and dragging. 

“Hello Willamina, It is Data,” he informed, “I wanted to let you know that Anna ran away from school today but Geordi and I found her. We are standing with her outside of Ames”

Will responded immediately. All the background shuffling stopped.

“Thank God,... thank you so much, I just got the call from her Kindergarten, I was about to lose it…” She said in relief “ They said she ran right out of the gate before school started, can you believe that?...Just how fast can a five year old run,”

He looked down at the sniffling child who refused to make eye contact with him.

“Apparently quite fast,”

The background commotion picked up again. She was certainly throwing herself into getting ready to leave by the sounds of it. He could hear the ringlet like phone cord she probably had on her work phone...boinging around. 

“Just give me thirty minuets, I’ll be there to take her back to school” 

“Very well, we will be located outfront, by the phone booth.” he responded succinctly.

However,...he could not rip his eyes from the teary child in his midst as he held the phone to his ear. 

He kept going...deciding to advocate. 

“but I...am inclined to tell you that Annabelle has a strong aversion to going back to school today.” he said.

At that he heard Will stop what she was doing again. 

“...I have a really big meeting today, I don’t have a back up sitter...I’d call Bea but, she’s out of town, handling an adoption case until lunch time...” she rattled off like she was really considering what to do. Her voice was unsure but saddened...Data assumed, though they did not know what was going on at school, Willamina must, other wise she would not be so pulled to try to keep Anna away from it for the day if she had other options.

But she did not have those options.

“Tell Anna that I’m sorry but I have to take her back today...I wish I didn’t but I do.” she said, forlorn.

Something inside of him whirled…

He pressed the speaker and receiver against his chest. Bringing his eyes up from Anna’s sullen face to Geordi’s. Making eye contact in a meaningful way. Because he did not know what to do. No. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wanted to make sure it was acceptable. With Geordi. Because it affected him too.

...and he looked so unwell yesterday.

“If you’re thinking what I think you are...go ahead.” Geordi said quietly yet understandingly. 

Data frowned at him. Continuing to stare as if he had not just been given the go ahead.

Then his friend grinned at him and nodded. His brows raised in anticipation. Free hand in a gesture that he learned over the years meant an encouraging ‘go on’. The man even mouthed the words to go with the motion... 

Slowly, he picked the phone up from his sweater and held it to his ear again. 

“....Geordi and I intended to run errands today. We are planning to go to the outlet first to visit the hardware and electronic stores.” He offered, going on reassuringly “ we could watch her and wait for you at a designated location when you are free to pick her up after your meeting”

A beat. 

“Really?” Will voiced arily with disbelief. 

“We do not mind” Data replied plainly.

More silence over the line. Data waited for the young woman’s hard pressed verdict. 

“She really likes you both, I like you too, I’m not saying I don’t...” Will said, battling her own inner conflict “...I would really be going out on a limb here, do you understand? I’m very careful about the men I allow to look after her when I’m not around. If anything was to happen to her I-...”

There was another moment of quiet as he watched Anna look up from the concrete in realization. Gaping at Data from where she stood right outside the booth. Data stared back at her for a time.

Anna’s Aunt never finished her statement. 

He took this as his turn to speak.

“I understand your concerns, I know you have...no reason to trust me or Geordi so soon. All I can say is that we would not dream of hurting her” he returned sincerely, taking the steps to ease her qualms “and I will protect her with my life.” 

Nothing over the line again. Not for 27 seconds.

“...Is there somewhere I can meet you to pick her up around two pm?” Will returned, unsure.

Data replied soothingly.

“Wherever is convenient for you but I would prefer if it was in town.”

“Let’s make it ‘Happy Meow’ then. We all know where that is” Willimina replied, her tone not as hectic as it was before “If you finish shopping early... could you walk her around the outlet? She likes that.”

“We can do that,” 

“Give her the phone? I need to speak to her...”

He took the phone from his ear. Evaluating the cords length. He handed it to Annabelle when he realized that the cord was extended further inside of the metal part of the phone box. It would reach her from where she stood. 

Excitedly the little girl chattered off into the phone as soon as she had the large object, compared to her head, held to her ear. 

“Hello?...I’ll be good for Data and Geordi, Auntie. Promise!” Anna said brightly while wiping tears from her round cheeks, collecting them on her silver cuffs. Her inflection changed to ill at ease when it sounded as if she was being chastised for her actions. She pressed the tip of her light up sneakers into the concrete and waggled it around. ”okay but-...I know... I won’t do it again…sorry...bye Auntie,”

Data made eye contact with Geordi. 

This seemed to happen often by the sounds of it. 

“Okay, we can go now!” Anna expressed, rejuvenated as she sniffled. He retrieved the public telephone from her hands when she passed it to him and put it back on the hook. Anna reacted to this by grabbing Data’s free hand and pulling as she tried to get them to come out of the phone booth at the same time. Geordi’s hand continuously in her other. 

The tallest of the three gave way to her demands. It was one of those rare moments where his poise was interrupted. In moving forward, he nearly tripped to make sure she did not unknowingly tug his wrist and forearm from his socket ligaments. 

\-------------

“One more thing before I head out” Earl announced now that they were situated in front of the hardware store “if yall’ want a ride to my place or anythin’ on the days we meet up, come snoopin round’ the auto shop at three, ask around for Crawford... You’re good at that,”

Geordi chuckled awkwardly at that and let out a sound of amusement. Rubbing the back of his neck. Looking away only momentarily.

Earl went on.

“I’ll wait around for ten minuets, you know where the repair shop is right?” 

“Directions would be great.” Geordi said, his hand on the car door handle. Prepared to get out as soon as their conversation was over. They were stopped outfront of their designated store. Earl did not go out of their way to park as they would need to zoom off as soon as everyone was out and ready to go.

They relayed their directions to Geordi as quickly and efficiently as they could. Geordi tried to be a quick study.

With a wink and wave Earl turned to smile at Anna when they were done talking to the engineer in the passenger seat.

Anna had regained her animation. Her whole body in a restrained sway to the Madonna song on the radio. Hands tapping along to the beat on her jean overall covered thighs.

“Bye sweetie pie” they said with a wink into the rearview mirror.

“Bye bye!” She replied back in an exuberant fashion. Crying long forgotten as she clicked her seat belt. Very ready to not be contained. She was already putting her book bag back on.

Earl snickered.

“Jesus, I’d do anythin’ for that Gen X energy” Earl joked to the two adults in the car. “Have fun you three,”

They turned to Geordi “See you both next week,” 

“Sure thing” Geordi said before exiting the vehicle. 

He then walked around to Annabelle’s side so she could be free once more.

“Come on, Anna” he said, opening the door for her. “Would you like me to carry your backpack?” 

She hopped out, with twinkling eyes she expressed her delight.

“Okay!” she said as she took her book bag off. Handing it upwards towards the shortest of the adults.

Geordi looped her neon colored backpack with various stickers over his shoulder. Reaching down for her hand. She let him take it. 

Data, who exited the vehicle shortly after that exchange, hung the bass case around his shoulder once he was standing outside of the sports car. 

“Anna” he stated as he walked over to their side of the car, Instructing her further when he was closer to her “When someone does something nice for you, the polite thing to do is to say thank you” 

“Oh,” Anna said sheepishly at her mistake, biting her lip and wrinkling her button nose.

“Is there something you would like to say to, Geordi?” Data asked, keeping her in his line of sight.

When given a second chance, she turned her head to look up at Geordi right after “Thank you!” she said, eager to please.

“No problem,” Geordi replied to her warmly.

The small triad of two adults and a child turned to watch Earl drive off in the direction of their work. They all waved their farewells for a time before they turned and walked inside of the hardware store’s automatic doors. 

“Stop acting like you’re not the soft one.” Geordi chided playfully into Data’s ear with a smirk. Careful of where Anna was stepping the whole while.

The corners of Data’s mouth pulled downwards as he paced along beside them.

“Ah...you are referring to Permissive Parenting techniques, which include high responsiveness to a child's needs and a low enforcement of strict rules,” he discerned his realization, expression going back to neutral. 

“I do not mind being the soft one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (  
> Chapter notes: Toys "R" Us: very popular toy store, if not the most popular toy story in America for a long time. People actually used to document their time there in the 80s lol! 
> 
> Yes, the NASA tests were a real thing. 
> 
> Depeshemode "Never Let Me Down" another song for my Daforge 80's playlist so it made the fic!
> 
> and the other detailed factoids I'm pretty sure were explained in the chapter I believe.
> 
> Okay another late post! That’s what happens when I use an afternoon’s free time to draw sketch designs for this story when I usually designate that time for writing it. I’m still extremely enthused!!! The goal is for the next chapter to be posted a week from now at least? Which would be next Sunday. At the latest 2 days later so Tuesday after next. The next chapter is going to be in Data's POV !
> 
> I hope you guys like this one. Let me know your thoughts on it? I love it when you guys do and can’t wait to hear from you!! Thank you yet again for reading this and for reading this far! )


	15. Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( It's almost Halloween time, Data and Geordi help Annabelle forget her sorrows for a couple hours,)

“Let’s put your G.I Joe in your back pack, alright?” Geordi asked, turning his attention from Data to Anna. 

There was some reservation as they all walked but Anna was receptive. She handed the comfort item to Geordi, who then made attempts to put the small toy into the bag slung over his back. Data watched his inability to complete the task and stepped in to aid him because he seemed to struggle. One hand in the child's clutches and the other filled with toy made unzipping a zipper, something he was certainly unused to in the first place, more of a difficult task. Particularly one handed. Data could admit that zippers were something he was having a difficult time getting used to as well but compared to other things, that issue was hardly worth mentioning. He unzipped the child sized pack and put the toy in for him. Motion activated automatic doors slid open, allowing them to breach the threshold of the store as he did so. 

It was the time of the year that most big box stores were known for their numerous holiday decorations and display marketing in the 20th century. This hardware store was no exception. Though their usual year round supplies were about, the decorations were front and center. Intriguing...seeing such old world ways of electrical rigging and lighted puppetry. The majority of these displays were geared towards Halloween. It was a mere two Fridays from this one. 320 hours, 13 minutes and 23 seconds from now. And counting. It would be a Saturday this year. There were pumpkins with jack o'lantern expressions made of plastics and glasses sitting on cardboard cut outs with bounds of webbing. Seeming to direct one’s shopping endeavors to them as a means to inspire expected and unexpected consumerism. 

“Is there something you’d like to look at?” Geordi asked Annabelle, who’s eyes were stuck wondrously on the hardware store's spooky themed decor. 

“Spatula delivery!!” was her answer. The young girl giving his hand a tug twice before she pleaded “please?” for permission. Looking up at him as she did so. 

Geordi’s expression awashed with confused amusement as he allowed himself to yet again be guided forward by the young human. Data very much in toe and very compelled to learn about what could be considered a spatula delivery and what prey tell, could it’s cultural importance be during the Halloween season. Clearly information on this mythical deliverer was lost to the tests of time due to omission of information noting their significance from historical texts. 

The small group walked over to one of the display visuals. Padding to the lawn decorations big and small. Witches were present as well as other unnamed and off brand caricatures. As expected there were some depictions of classical antagonists of horror. Freddie Krueger, Dracula, Frankenstein, Jason, and a few others. There were portrayels of Mary Shelly’s monster that could be interpreted as more wholesome as well. Several iterations of that particular character were stationed here and there. As they walked through the cluster of bona fide seasonal yard ornaments, Annabelle’s pull stopped. Her small hand and arm in a point upwards to what was standing before them. 

There was a Statue of Liberty. The difference being her size. Which was more akin to your standard humanoid. That and she was certainly not as she appeared in historical texts. She was in skeletal form, the storied etch of her flesh must have been dripped or flayed from her bones underneath her robes. Her crown lay on her head unmoved but...adorned with sculpted roses. Rust stains from years of washes from acid rain not left out to emphasize her ware and tere. A masterful touch by the artist. By all accounts, it was her face that caught his eye. She was painted and etched with floral patterning. Colorfully he might add. Filigree that accentuated the hollows of her skeletal face. 

“Spatula delivery….Statue of Liberty” Data sounded out to himself, looking down at the statue that was a mere few inches shorter than he was. His eyes settling on Anna as he asked “Is this what you are referring to?” 

“Statuchla-...spatchu..of lib-er-...ty! Statula liberty!” she tried to sound out slowly, quietly, her index finger in a gnaw between baby teeth. She looked up at the statue as best she could. Very proud of herself “I’ve seen her before! In books and on TV, she’s doesn’t look like this in real life...”

“I’ll take your word on that” Geordi entered into the conversation pleasantly. Taking note of her excitement upon seeing this artful factory reproduction of this beautiful sculpture, he persuaded more from her “Which do you like better? The real Statue of Liberty or this one?” 

The engineers question rendered the young girl silent for a time while she truely thought about her reaction. Both of the adults were looking at her as they waited for her conclusion. 

“This one...it’s for Dia los Muertos!” she said, continueing to nibble at her nail “Halloween is my favorite holiday…but this one makes me think of Bea and Auntie because we are all celebrating day of the dead with Bea's family this year!”

This sudden... inclination came over Data as he watched the young girl speak. One that he could no longer ignore as he gazed down at the small child. 

“Anna, there are a lot of germs around,” he informed her softly “ I do not think it is wise for you to put your fingers in your mouth...simply because it is unhealthy to do so when you are unable to disinfect your hands often enough. You could get sick.” 

She turned her attention to him and displayed a mild pout before she pulled her digit from her mouth. After giving one nail a few lasting chews. She then held her hands behind her back to twiddle her fingers. 

“Why is Halloween your favorite holiday?” Geordi engaged her further, 

“dressing up...candy...my favorite cartoons get Halloween episodes...” she replied brightly, looking up at the person who asked “I’m dressing up as Valery Brown from Josie and the Pussycats this year! She wears a leopard leotard with cat ears...and a tail!”

“Oh really?” Geordi replied in approval, a smile on his face “That’s a cool costume idea,”

“Isn’t it?!” she replied with obvious excitement. “I really like her! She plays a tambourine!”

They all processed further into the antiquated victorian fences and non descript ghoulish artistry...past the ravens and decrepit ‘beware’ signs. To tables and shelves that housed even more of the above. Interesting, the intrinsic human association between aged and fear. There were some sugar skulls about too. Garlands of marigolds one might put on an alter, saints candles, pom pom lights, and other such things. Data puzzled as to why the decorations for a cultural holiday about honoring the dead were kept so close to the kitchier Halloween paraphernalia and not in their own holiday section... Anna, reached her arm up when they came to a table close enough for exploration. Patting about the surface. Toppling some of the smaller items unintentionally because her arms were not long enough to extend and she was not tall enough to see far above its surface. 

Geordi, having to stop in his attempt to move further because Anna was no longer making a ways with him and was stopped to make her failed attempts, saw the trouble she was having and asked “would you like me to get something off the table for you?” 

Disappointed at her inability to gaze at the visual merchandizing as much as she wanted, Anna looked up at Geordi and said “I just wanna see…”

“Would you like me to pick you up so you can?” he offered,

The constantly in motion child worked her feet into the linoleum. The lights in her ‘sneakers’ flickering as she did so. Her neck allowing her head several nods of yes. 

Without a fuss, Geordi crouched down and raised her up. Lifting with his knees and not his back as he rose up with her. Balancing her on one side of himself and letting her sit mostly on one of his arms. This allowed her to hang onto him with one arm while keeping the other hand free for use as she looked down at what she was unable to see before with a pleasant look on her face. Outstretching her arm forward with her tongue sticking out in a bite between her teeth as she strained. He tipped her a slight amount when she began to grab for things to examine. Allowing her the ability to bring things closer to her so she could see them. 

Data found himself in admiration...Geordi had such a natural way with her. He also found himself becoming the silent observer while they talked. Relieved by Annabelle's enthusiastic turn...a welcomed improvement from earlier.

“Do you and Data celebrate Halloween?” Annabelle asked, examining a small Frankenstein figurine, a cutsey one compared to the bunch “Auntie said I shouldn’t assume that everyone does.”

...If only they could explain to her that in their time, Halloween was not a holiday that was widely celebrated where they worked. It was over looked for celebrations of several other alien races. Though there were human children and families of the staff stationed on the Enterprise...questionably so, he might add, Halloween was an Earth custom of the western hemisphere that he had never experienced. Dr. Soong, being the skeptical scientist that he was, did not instill him with any religious beliefs that would prohibit him from celebrating at any point of his life. But he qualified as an adult and the other adults were not too interested in such a cultural phenomena where he was stationed...He wondered if Geordi ever celebrated growing up? His family were not strict Muslims...and he had spent some of his younger years in the states. It was probable.

Geordi smirked, making eye contact with Data briefly. Reliably coming up with something to quell her questioning.

“I wish we could, we love to play dress up too,” he answered truthfully “but...I don’t think we’ll be celebrating this year” 

“Why not?” she asked instantly, widening her eyes at him. 

“Not enough time,” he responded.

“Oh…” she replied quietly with a frown, disappointed for them. 

There was a quiet lul in conversation that seem appropriate for inquiry so Data asked. 

“Did you ever celebrate Halloween as a child, Geordi?”

Data watched the others lips part partially as he thought.

“I did...not that many times I’ll admit. I was already older so I only got to trick or treat... twice?” Geordi said thoughtfully “ I'm pretty sure I dressed up as an astronaut one year. Predictable but we’d just finished a unit on them in school and I was obsessed,”

“I like that you are predictable” Data replied plainly. 

Geordi shook his head at him as he smiled before looking back down at what Anna was doing. 

"What is that in your hand?" he asked, bringing notice to the cute doll "is that Frankenstein?"

“Frankenstein's monster" she replied "Frankenstein was the name of the Doctor, the monster doesn’t have a name...and the doctor was named after a castle waaaaaaay far away from here! In Germey!” Anna nearly interrupted Data’s last statement. Both adults turned their attention to her and she went on. 

…

Germey?

“I believe you mean Germany,” Data corrected. 

“Germany!” she replied, immitateing his pronunciation “which is in….Europe? Where werewolves came from!”

Geordi fit her with some mock surprise, to encourage her. 

“Werewolves came from Europe?”

“The myth silly!” she replied, picking up one of the stray warewolf figurines on the table then too. Replacing the Frankenstein doll with it. “Werewolves aren’t real,”

They allowed her to keep looking at the things on the table. Picking things up to tell them about them occasionally and putting them down once she was done. After giving her some time to do that, they began walking and talking past the designated section. Past all the things that could be well utilized in a haunted house. To see the brightness beyond. 

Instantaneously they were all beholden to the later popularly anticipated holiday trinkets. Shelves amassed with Thanksgiving themed mass produced products. A cornucopia there, wheat, gourds and other fall harvest bounty. Table settings fitting a wintery autumnal palette,...a lot of things that would be preferred choices for use as decorations throughout a party space. The later Winter holidays had retail displays too. Bright faux trees that were literal imitations of evergreen pines and those that were more of an abstraction which had built in lights going up a spiral. All of which came in many color options. As far as other holiday decor, there were ornaments, snow men, reindeer, Menorahs, Dreidels, selected wrapping supplies, fake snow, wreaths, a Kinara with a couple selections of unity cups to accompany, inflatables and other such yard decor. Fairy lights strung all about as examples of what could be bought.

Geordi, Anna still in his arms, walked over to where the baskets were to survey the options. Data was not far behind. The cart rack was very close to the upfront holiday displays. 

“We might be in here a while” Geordi said to her as he pulled out one of the shopping carts with a free hand. It was the type with seating space and square leg holes that were made for children of a certain size to sit in. Anna was a suitable size. 

“Would you like to sit in the cart while we shop?” the engineer asked her kindly.

Annabelle replied in a cower, looking away from the sudden contrast of Christmas lights she could see near by in her peripheral and consequently away from Geordi as well. She shook her head. 

“I’ll take that as a no...” Geordi replied with concern, discerning that merely a shopping basket with handles would do. He picked one up from the stack. “Are you ready to move on?” 

“Where first?” she asked.

Geordi pointed in the direction of the first object on his list only for Anna to pout and continue to look the other way “ can we look at the Halloween stuff some more?” 

“We could come back to look at the Halloween decorations later, okay?” Geordi explained obligingly as a means to persuade “I want to mark some things off my list first.”

The engineer pulled a small sheet of paper from his jacket pocket and began looking over his list. Data looked too. Seeing the first item. Both adults looked over to the aisle they suspected would have what they were searching for. The one Geordi pointed to, which was an aisle lined with stray snowflake shaped string lights on one side.

“I could go to that aisle and find some items on our list” Data suggested, looking over at Geordi. 

“Would you?” he asked, making eye contact with him with dipped brows “you don’t mind?”

“Of coarse not,” Data returned with ease “I have the list memorized,” 

He was about to turn to walk away but he felt a hand gently grace his forearm. He ceased movement and turned. Only for Geordi to pull his hand away immediately and look about. To see if they were being watched, Data assumed.

“Thanks, Data” Geordi replied softly. Handing him the basket that would make his item collecting facile.

He made eye contact with the man for a time before he took a step back and walked in the other direction. Not having to work his auditory processors too hard passed their average settings to hear those in his company regain conversation as he walked away.

“Day-ta is sweet” Data heard Annabelle's small voice say as he ventured away from the group.

“Yeah…” was Geordi’s waveringly quiet response. “You noticed that too, huh?”

“You’re not still mad at him, are you?” the young girl countered bluntly. 

It was enough to make him nearly stop in his tracks. He did not. He had items to search for. He began by getting what he needed for the multi rotor control board. His company’s voices meagerly apparent to him at the distance. 

“What? He told you-” he heard his friends shocked sputtering lead into a collected but careful “No I’m not...we worked it out” 

“Good” Anna replied with certainty, speaking her mind “I don’t see how anyone could be mad at him”

Geordi snorted. Beginning to walk with her back to the Halloween section. 

“There are at least two sides to every story” he advised, leading to her to thinking.

“What does that mean?” Anna asked curiously.

This was the last thing Data Heard before they to were out of his processors normal range. He did not amplify them.

\---------

45 minutes passed.

There were several things in the cart now. He was making his way down the list. That was putting it modestly. He hoped his selection would pass Geordi’s inevitable inspection. He had been through a few aisles now, not just the initial one that bore avoidance by the others in his party. Geordi had not commed him or come to find him with Annabelle so Data figured they were both indisposed in the Halloween section. He found no problem with this. Anna’s unexpected presence with them meant a shift in the day’s arrangement. That was the thing about being a Starfleet officer. One needed to be prepared for the unexpected. It was as realistic as it was workable.

In the corner of his eyes he noticed yet again another couple. A cis man and woman, freely holding hands as they made the decision on what home security system they wanted...this was not the aisle that housed the thing they were deliberating over. Either way a conclusion was come to and she kissed him on the cheek in response.

…

Data did not stare, he kept to his work. Putting another thing away in his cart. He wondered if he could simply finish all the shopping in the store for Geordi today? He moved further down as he examined the shelves. The couple walking past him and into the braud expenses of the store.

Once the lane was clear of all but him, he heard... softened steps. Coming around the corner from behind him. To his right. He made note of the new oncoming presence. Assuming another cluster of customers wanted to come look at the same things he was could not be far behind. 

Yet no further steps followed. Just the quiet ones.

He kept price checking. Putting another acceptable item in the cart. Data could have done the cautious thing and examined the new people who would be near him stealthily until...

There was quiet giggling, hushed by a “shhhh”. 

...He recognized the voices and resisted the urge to react prematurely. 

A small wad of paper was chucked in his direction. It landed against his shoulder and bounced off unceremoniously. He stared at it. His head following it's movement to it’s lay on the flooring. It was Geordi’s list, scrunched up into a round shape. 

This was becoming... more confusing. The voices he recognized, that laugh came from Annabelle. The other noise...the passing of air through clenched teeth was not something that Geordi was known for but something he did at times. A lot of humans did. It was a means to quiet someone down. Either light heartedly or as a demand. Thus so, he assumed none other than than his friend was with her. One of them had to throw this list...why? He already told him he had it memorized. Why did he believe throwing that to him would be helpful? He did not require help in that area. Data turned around. Not to face the shelving this time but to look in the direction he knew his culprits would be in. Where the parchment sailed from. He could no longer withhold questioning. 

He was right.

Abruptly, he was face first with the culprits. Geordi and Anna. Who must have successfully snuck up on him while his attention was on the toppled paper. Their faces were both covered in masks from the Halloween section. Held on by elastics and with cut out eye holes. Anna’s was in the form of a black cat. Large yellow eyes, whiskers, and all. His friends was an owl...Data found this fitting. Considering his wisdom. Neither were particularly scary masks...the artwork of them were something comparable to art that might be seen in a period appropriate cartoon. Something not unlike work known from Hanna Barbera’s iconic works. They just suited the season creature wise. And if one was wondering...yes, Geordi’s mask was situated over his visor in an obvious protrusion. So was her's.

“Boo!” they both said in unison. 

Data fitted them both with an unreadable expression. Mostly blank. He did not see how this was productive behavior. 

When it became even more obvious by his consistant inaction that he was not affected, his companys resolve dwindled.

“Aw” Anna murmured with a frown. “We didn’t scare you?” 

“No, I heard Geordi’s footsteps prematurely,” he informed frankly“And your laughter”

“Shoot…” she said under her breath, pulling her mask down from her face. Eyes in a squint when she accidentally shifted her glasses out of place. The engineer noticed this and pushed them back up to a comfortable position on her face. 

“Don’t take it to heart, he’s hard to catch off guard.” Geordi said to the child with a smile, readjusting his carry of her in his arms. Turning his attention back to Data when he started talking to him.

“Was this your idea? I already have the list memorized and am 75% finished collecting the necessary items based on brand and price” Data questioned to Geordi “...and what is Boo?”

“It was my idea…” Anna elaborated in a mousy way “...we’re just playing around.”

Data’s countenance became a perplexed scrunch as he looked at her after.

“...’Playing around?’” Data asked, “by throwing something at me to encourage misdirection and proceeding in an attempt to frighten me?”

Both of his members of his outing company were staring at him silently now. Geordi turned to Anna then, speaking in a way that could be read as apologetic but light hearted.

“...You ever get the feeling that someone isn’t happy,” Geordi joked rhetorically. 

Anna frowned, looking down. Dropping her mask into Data’s cart for safe keeping until they could take it back to where it belonged.

“I am not unhappy.” Data responded sincerely, “I am only seeking to understand,”

He had to. He had no history with this. 

Geordi looked at him again. Lips temporarily pursed as he thought about how to word his next statement.

“It’s what people do this time of year for Halloween, scare each other...sometimes.” he said “ boo is just...a nonsense sound effect that comes with it.”

“Ah...” Data said, absorbing and logging this new experience. “Do people scare each other during other times of the year as a means of play?” 

Geordi shrugged. 

“Yeah? I’m cautious telling you that's passible behavior for everyone… because it’s not. Not everyone should just...try to scare you for no reason. Just friends you feel comfortable with doing that kind of thing. People with your best interests in mind.” 

“I see” Data said. This was all new to him. He was having a hard time understanding why friends would find fun in scaring one another. Roleplaying was one thing but that was not real life...and usually an anouncement was made before that began...however if Geordi found this acceptable spontaneous behavior depending on the person, he would not dispute it. Typically he did not lead him astray when it came to socializing or cultural relations where there relationship was conserned.

His friend put the young girl down on the ground then to Anna’s chagrin. Taking off the owl mask now that he was free of the added weight. Careful not to knock his visor off in the process. 

Annabelle, not one for standing still, jogged to the other side of the aisle. To pick up the shopping list. 

Geordi’s sights watched her to make sure she did not get too far before he spoke behind his hand to Data. He took a step closer.

“Hey,” he whispered “Next time,... if there is a next time, pretend to be surprised? For her.” 

“I will,” Data returned to him.

The acting captain then took the time to look into the cart to see Data’s work up until this point. His eyebrows raising momentarily. 

“I was wondering why you were gone for so long”, Geordi breathed, impressed. Trailing off at the end as he began going over the quality of the supplies Data picked up, “Let’s see,...”

While he did this, the youth with them journeyed back over to where the two adults were. Knowing better than to get too far from her chaperones. She held the list up to Geordi for him to get. He took it.

“Thanks kid,” he praised, uncrumpling the paper and glancing over it to see what came next on the list. Measuring tape. Which was conveniently the next thing Data was going to pick up before he was interrupted. Geordi walked further down the aisle to begin picking one out.

She then turned to look up at the tallest of the three. 

“I wanna be taller” Anna muttered, before reaching both of her hands out and up. Opening and closing her palms in a grasping motion. In his direction. 

Data looked down at this motion for a time, recognizing it as an alternative version of a hugging request. She wanted him to pick her up. So he bent over and lifted her up and off the ground. Then situated her in a similar way to how Geordi had. 

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and gave him a bit of a hug in response. 

“Sorry Day-ta…” And said, rubbing her cheek against his lightly to go along with her apology. “I didn’t mean to make you upset...”

“You do not need to be sorry.” Data responded reassuringly, allowing her hugging and only pulling away to look at her when she was done. “I was not upset, merely confused... but I am not confused any more,”

After Data elaborated in a way that alleviated her fear that she hurt his feelings, she smiled at him before hugging her face to his again gently.

Data let it happen. He did like being checked in on. It showed...consideration. He liked being considered. Her safely in his arms, he ventured down to where Geordi was. Anna’s endearing hug ending as she examined the same section the engineer had his focus on. 

“What did I miss while I was away from you both?” Data asked. Looking in her direction. 

“I taught Geordi more Halloween things” Anna replied excitedly “he let me talk the whole time!”

Yes...that sounded like him. Data was about to engage her more on the topic if she saw fit to continue while he was around but she became distracted and went on with another musing. 

“Why is that ruler so big?” Anna asked, pointing to the various marked rules for sale. Geordi was looking over a few measuring tapes at the time. Checking them for length and price. Data, catching sight of the wooden and metal rules adjacent to their position, decided to answer her.

“Because that is not a ruler, It is a meterstick. ” he responded. Looking at the neatly stacked arrangement sitting next to the straight edged or foldable foot long rulers.

She looked up at him then “Do you use it to greet people and give them high fives and stuff?”

Seemingly it was Data’s turn to look down at her with confusion yet again. He opened his mouth to speak...then closed it. How exactly did she come to that conclusion from his explanation?

He opened his mouth again.

“No...it is used to aid in measurement. It is sectioned off by centimeter and millimeters,” he informed, picking up one of the large wooden objects and holding it in front of her so she could observe what he was talking about. The items in the basket he was carrying made a quiet rattle when he did so. He moved a thumb down the wooden surface, along the knotchs “these dashes are centimeter and millimeter mark increments."

Then her face pinched.

“Then why is it called a meet her stick?” she asked, her eyes falling to his eye area for guidance.

...?

He had to go through his phonetic files...to find out where this miscommunication was coming from. From both past experience of himself, the colonists, and finally what was preloaded all on it’s own. To search for a potential social faux pas he was committing this time.

Geordi, who had selected the measuring tape he found an acceptable price on, was watching them both with the hint of a smile on his face. 

His conclusion from an adequate amount of file sifting came to be that the mix up must have come from the regional dialect. It was not uncommon that people in this region left out the ‘H’ when it came to pronunciation. Acceptable behavior. Anna probably assumed he did something similar when he pronounced meter. He considered that as he explained himself.

“A meter is a fundamental unit of length in the metric system, equal to 100 centimeters or approximately 39.37 inches.” Data explained clearly “Which is not to be confused with the verb ‘to meet’ accompanied by the object of a verb. In this case ‘her’,” 

Measurement stick still in hand he knelt down. Guiding her site, he placed his finger on the small price tag which named the segment they were both talking about. The one the metersticks were housed behind. At her age, human children began to identify letters, match letters to sounds and recognize the beginning and ending sounds of words. So further clarification might not be lost without simplification. 

“If it helps you to differentiate meter and meet her, remember this...meter is one word. Meet her is two. They are one word and a combination of two words that sound the same in the English language but mean different things.” 

Annabelle’s eyes focused on the price tag Data was pointing out. The young girl not saying anything for a time as she took all this in. 

Pointing to the next section of measurement instruments, she went on with some unsurity. “Why are those…different?” 

Data followed the trail her hand lead to so he could extrapolate in further detail. 

“That is a yard stick, which at first glance seems to be the same size as a meterstick but it is actually 0.28 inches less. They are also different because a yard adheres to the old imperial system of measurement, called the US customary unit system. Because of this, unlike a meter stick which is separated by millimeters and centimeters, a yardstick is separated by inches, centimeters and feet ” he explained. 

“Um...” she said, fiddling with her hands self consciously “...I didn’t understand a lot of that...”

Data sympathized. 

“Yes...that might have been too adva-....hard compared to what you learn in class.” he started “What did you not understand?” 

Her head tilted slightly back as she thought.

“I get meter and meet her...and meter is a measurement…” she began, going on to express her bafflement “...all those numbers I don’t get...and why is a yard stick called a yard stick?”

When her line of sight landed back on him, Data decided to take another approach. He squatted ever so mindfuly. Laying down the meter stick in his hand flat on the ground in the aisle they were in. He laid yard stick out underneath it for her to see as well, right underneath it. To demonstrate their difference and similarity in size. Then he picked up three rulers. He was doing all of this while still managing to balance a child in one arm and a basket looped around the other while still in this crouching position. He had to put the basket on one of the shelves so it would not get in the way of his pointing.

“A yard is also a unit of measurement, much like a meter is. A yard stick is named after that unit.” he explained, laying out three rulers, side by side underneath both of the rules he had infront of her “The exact numbers are not important for you to know while you are so young...if you want to remember any of this for now, only recall that three feet make a yard. Meaning three rulers lined up are the same size as a yardstick. And almost the same size as a meter stick, which is longer. A ruler is twelve inches.”

Anna seemed to respond better to his visual explanation. With a petit hand she reached forward to point. To the yard sticks gradation lines “yard stick is marked with….feet, inches, centimeters...three rulers” she then pointed to the meter stick "meter stick is marked with… millimeters and centimeters…”

“Exactly,” Data said to her as he began putting the rules back on the shelves they belonged on neatly. “Very good job, Annabelle”

Yet again, the little girl wore a proud looking expression on her face. 

When done putting things away, Data brought himself to standing yet again. Not losing balance once even as he obtained their basket. 

“High five!” Anna said, lifting and raising one of her small hands up and out. Her digits in a spread. 

…He opened an internal log and took a note. It would make his character more authentic. 

A high five is a gesture of celebration or greeting in which two people slap each other's open palms with their arms raised. Referred to that way because it is assumed that both people envolved in the act have five fingers on each hand. If the thumb is defined as a finger in the meaning for it's nomenclature. They must have reached a culture clash. 

Data merely stared at her hand. Realizing quickly they returned to a concept that he had minimal backing on. He knew what this concept was. He saw it on TV but it was an interaction he never had the chance to take part in himself. There were several ways to do this gesture. He had never seen anyone in his time period interact with another in such a way. 

While he was creating that new thought trail, his friend walked over and also raised his hand near her in a similar way. She turned her opened palm to him instead and in that moment they gently clapped hands together. Which seemed to please her. The slap only lasted after one collision. 

She then turned her palm back into his direction. And watched him with bright expectance. 

Log review complete. Execute interaction. 

Data Imitated the action, colliding his hand with hers with enough force to emit a brief a clap noise but not enough to hurt her. Right in the center of their palms.

Anna smiled at him warmly. The balls of her cheeks still rosy with her triumph and both of their acceptance. 

“Look at you…” Geordi admonished, putting his tape measure in the basket that Data was carrying “ a day out of school and you still made sure she learned something today.”

Data logged that first high-five file away. Lowering his hand once again when he turned to Geordi.

“I was merely answering her questions” he replied matter of factly. “and she taught me something as well.” 

Geordi continued to give him this quiet but smirking look. No doubt finding him...predictable as well. 

Data spoke again.

“Most children enjoy learning if they are not in a hostile environment...” he said. 

Both men were quiet for a time. Data thinking of his own trials and tribulations at the academy. Geordi no doubt doing the same while thinking back on his own schooling…

Data’s thoughts turned to his Daughter as well...about the hard time she had fitting in.

“Do you need anything else in this aisle?” he asked, breaking his silence.

His friend shook his head.

“No, we can move on” Geordi then looked at Anna “You ready to move on too?”

“Yeah!” she said with three nods. Looking up at Data when she was done. “I wanna walk now”

So they went on after he placed her feet gently to the ground. Combing the store's wares for the rest of what Geordi’s creation would call for, Annabelle’s hand was kept close in the engineers mit as they went from one aisle to the next. The adults in the three person group had to be sure to walk slower than usual so she would be able to keep up with them. All the while her steps were bouncy as she let her curiosity and heightened spirits be known. Sometimes in the form of attempting to ogle the new item’s that Geordi would put in the shopping basket he was toting around on his free arm. Of the ones he would deliberate over. Other times in the form of questions. About what they were buying and the things she was seeing. If Geordi did not have an answer for her, usually Data did so they tagged off to each other. Both taking the time to make sure she was answered and understood. They put the masks back along the way. 

Geordi to his side and Annabelle between them, they were in their last aisle. 

The model boats. 

Geordi was practically vibrating. Data was standing next to him, carrying their cart. Anna was looking at all of the sea fairing vessels in their boxes and cases. Being hands on with them. Picking up the ones she found interesting to bring them close to her face. Now that they were in this aisle, she asked to be picked up again so he obliged her. It helped her get to the higher shelves. The ones she noticed Geordi was looking at.

“Data?” Geordi voiced quietly, looking up at his friend. He was standing to Data’s side.

“Yes?” Data asked, looking down at him and away from the models in front of him.

“I...guess I’m buying this” Geordi muttered under his breath, looking at the cheaper options down the line for a time, inevitably he did pick up the one he wanted. The one he came for. Two of them. One to instruct and the other for the contest. Data kept his eyes on the other man, who seemed to be attempting to contain his momentary excitement. 

His elation could not be contained for long because his hands did do the flapping they were known to do. For a time. Data watched, content. This was the first time Geordi had not...held himself back from such a thing in public. He wondered if his encouragement the other night had anything to do with it? When he informed him of the beauty he saw in it. He revered Geordi...he was reminded of it every second. Particularly when he saw him so unbound.

“You have loud hands too?!” Anna cried out in absolute awe as she looked up at the expressiveness of Geordi’s response to his excitement. 

“Loud hand-” Geordi started with a raised brow, in that moment he slowed their shake for a time before he responded with a warm smile starting it back up again. 

“Yeah, I do” 

With vigor and animation, Anna did the very same. Both set of hands spoke in tandom of each others comfort and enthusiasm. Together they were beams of zeal.

Data watched the light hearted scene quietly. Having to lean his head back slightly so Anna would not unintentionally hit him in the face.

Maybe his friend would not drink himself to sleep tonight when they got back to the lab...maybe the excitement from building this flying mini craft would carry through the rest of the day. He found himself preferring that outcome...he would not say so but he had his concerns over the recurring vice.

He then turned to look at the Copper Bottom that was making his companion so happy. Ironically the model he wanted was the cheapest thing on their list. This contest was...daunting to say the least. However, Data could not say that he was displeased that Geordi now had an excuse to get something for himself. Nor that he was so thrilled by it. 

“May I handle this transaction?” Data asked around the time both of the humans with him ended their active foray. Geordi looked up at him as he went on “though technically we both own this money... I would like to simulate buying this for you out of my share. As you have done for me many times”

“Are you offering all that…” Geordi grinned at him “just so you can buy my boats?”

“Yes” Data replied “that was my intention”

Truthfully, he wanted to get Geordi that boat since he refused to buy it for himself. This merely gave him an excuse that would keep the other man from...probably becoming upset that he wasted their money. This suited him just fine. This way he got to see the other smile.

They did not dawdle after that point. The three of them walked to the check out lanes and Data commenced with ‘paying’ for the day. He would have kept Anna in his arms the whole time but it seemed to cause bystanders to stare at how expertly he was able to maneuver things onto the check out lane with one arm completely occupied. Data assumed this was an uncommon display of strength so he put her down to finish and exchange the cash. 

He also carried the bags. 

\----------

The electronic store was a 10 minuet walk away. Geordi was holding one of Anna’s hands. Data was holding the other. 

“Would you like to moon walk?” Geordi asked her as they walked.

Anna peered up at him. 

“What is moon walking?” she asked “like the Micheal Jackson dance?” 

“No uh…” The engineer had to take a time to consider how he worded this. “When space explorers walk around on the moon, there isn’t any gravity, so every step they take is more like...a leap without any effort. You’re completely weightless...so your steps take longer.” 

The young girls face fell open in wonder “like dance class...” she questioned to those taller than her “Like leaps in dance class?!”

“Yeah,... like dance class” The group stopped for the moment so Geordi could exhibit his idea. “Here, stick your leg out like you’re about to take a step. Data and I will lift you...it’ll be like you’re leaping with no effort, then we’ll put you down when your foot should connect with the ground.” 

Anna took to it easily. Every step they advanced, both Data and Geordi lifted her a numerous amount of inches off of the ground. Typically 4 to 5. Her feet connecting with the ground after an elongated amount of time. After a few times, Annabelle even began to point her toes in her flashy tennis shoes like she was completing a graceful jump in dance class. Adoring the sensation of it, the youth was all smiles as she gripped their hands tightly. 

“Has an African American person gone to the moon, Geordi?” Anna asked mid step. 

He answered right after her next jump.

“Not yet…” he responded quietly, looking down at her as they lifted her up for another step “but I know one of us will” 

“How?” she questioned up to him.

“I just do,” he reassured with a charming smile. 

There was an inverval of quiet amongst the three of them. Broken by the youths next statement.

“...you don’t think it’ll be to clean up the spaceyships do you?” Anna just asked. It came out as frankly as most of her comments did but It was then that Geordi brought them all to a stop. Data could tell that question effected him deeply, in the way his brows drew together and the way he looked down at her. 

Data recalled an occurrence where a time traveler from the past made an assumption that one of his functions on the ship was to clean up after him. Then attempted to kidnap him shortly after...he could not technically be offended by the microaggression...but it was an event that stuck with him. He could sympathize with how...lesser that could make a human feel. How it could tint their expectations of the future.

There was nothing wrong with manual labor as a means of income, he knew Geordi knew that...but that was very futuristic thinking. The 1980’s was a time that was fraught with barriers… particularly when it came to black people. It was more difficult for them to aspire high in certain career branches because there were systematic barriers placed in their way. Causing them to work behind the scenes, preform roughly ten times harder to advance, be paid less, or take up jobs that were typically...expected of those from their racial backgrounds. Expected and looked down on. 

“...One African American has already been to space,” Geordi informed gently, “ four years ago. Guion Blueford. He wa-...he is an aerospace engineer. He just didn’t walk on the moon.” 

“Oh…” Anna said, her eyes widening with interest. Very astutely she followed up with some disappointment “Only one?” 

“...Only one African American. The first black person in space was a Cuban cosmonaut named Arnaldo Mendez”

“He was afro-latino?!” she said with excitement. A glint in her eyes behind her lenses. “Like Beax!”

“Yeah,” Geordi replied again to her rekindled hope “and you know...I bet an African American woman will be the next one of us to go to space too.”

Her eyes rounded out. She lost interest in her current long step.

“No way!” she said.

“Yes way,” he replied with a small smirk “it’s just a hunch I have…” 

Ever honest, the youth continued in her nay saying.

“But...that’s still only two people...and a hunch” Anna returned. 

“It’ll get better...it’s got to” Geordi replied to her with a quiet passion “there'll be more... doctors, engineers, pilots...the options will be endless and there’ll be more of us up there than you can count on your fingers and toes, doing things one could only dream of….things no one thought possible”

Anna gazed up at the other human in adulation for a time. Eyes twinkling. Hoping his words were true. 

Data observed their conversation. It was not his place to interject unless asked. Amongst his other operations, he brought up files on what Geordi was talking about.

Bernard Anthony Harris Jr. would be the first African American person to perform an extra-vehicular activity during his second shuttle flight. A moon walk. That would occur in 1995. Eight years from the current date and time. But before him, Mae Jemison, an American engineer and physician, would became the first black woman to travel into space when she served on a mission aboard the space shuttle ‘Endeavour’ in 1992. 

When recalling her image file and analyzing her facial bone structure...she had a striking resemblance to one of their past lieutenants aboard the Enterprise. Transporter officer Palmer.

The three of them, continued on. Both adults allowing Anna to vault some more. 

When they got in the electronic store, imboldend white font against the crimson section of a mostly ecream facade letting them know it was referred to to as Circut CIty, Anna’s ‘moonwalking’ had to end. She was not too displeased, her attentions seemed to shift to wanting to help search for what they were looking for this time. 

When they walked in, they were not without their first distraction. Geordi for curiosity's sake asked one of the store workers where the VCR’s were and Data found himself interested as well. The worker brought them over to the thousand dollar machines. $1276.43…$1523.37…$918.21 being the cheapest. The teller at Blockbuster yesterday did not lead them astray. All of these were prices with the taxes already calculated in. His companion did spend some time looking over the specs for them on their respective boxes. He looked over more of them too. 

“Auntie and I have two of those! You put black rectangles in their mouths and they play movies!” Anna said with excitement as she held her hand in a shade over her eyes as if the fluorescent lights were sunlight battling against her rainbow lenses “are you getting one too?” 

“Not today,” Geordi said quietly. 

“Do we have time to look at the movie section?” Anna asked right after. 

Data and Geordi made eye contact with each other before they both looked back down at Anna.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Geordi replied to her warmly. “You lead the way?” 

It seemed like it was time for another detour. Yet again they were both tugged forward and walked over to the movie aisle. 

Ironically, when they got over here it seemed that what Anna was interested in was not the movies...it was the cartoons. Scooby-do, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Strawberry short cake, Transformers, G.I. Joe, the Smurfs, and Jem and the Holograms were some of the top titles. There were lesser known shows and movies geared towards kids as well. The Snorks and Macron 1 were two among many more obscure animations but the aforementioned titles were the ones that Anna seemed to want to gush about the most. About the fashion from Jem and the Holograms, the action in G.I Joe, the Alien lore and ‘cool’ characters in Transformers…Her favorite was a Decepticon called ‘Starscream’ apparently. A toy of him was the next thing she wanted in her toy collection. The two adults followed her around as she gave her tour and sermon. Some of her speech trails were comprehensible and others not so much. Usually where information about behind the scenes development of each show and the actual plot line collided. Not to mention where she ran out of vocabulary to express her self. Which Data had to admit, miss-pronounced word here and there, did not happen very often. Data was very intrigued by how much these shows meant to her. Other children like her too he was sure...it was moments like this that he was confused as to why television and a majority of it’s programming went out of fashion in the 24th century. For a child to grow up with all of this animation, or an up and coming artist...it was a perfect way to get them to be creative. To introduce them to art in a less intimidating way than making them learn from the masters right away. It supplied artists with careers beyond that of a gallery painter. There was nothing wrong with being a gallery painter obviously...but that was not the aspiration of every artist even in his time. 

“This new show ‘Duck Tales’ comes on Saturday mornings” she said with disappointment as she brought her little finger down the line of available cartoons for sale “there are no tapes yet…” 

“...Is that not a good thing?” Data asked her “if the tapes were already here, you would be able to see the episodes before they air on television, without that option you will finish too soon and not have any more to look forward to until the next season of episodes come out.”

“Yeah…” Geordi agreed, going on to mutter “knowing what’s to come before you’re supposed to isn’t all it’s cracked up to be”

“But…”Anna said, looking up at both adults with large brown eyes. A hand on her hip in the way that Geordi did some times.”waiting is hard,” 

The engineer laughed at the display and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck “ignore us...sorry you didn’t find what you were looking for, kid” 

“It’s okay,” she replied, going back to looking at the long line of colorful VHS boxes. “I’ll have it one day” 

The group kept looking over them for a while longer before they moved on to their actual task. Picking up the electronic pieces that Geordi needed. Anna, satisfied and boosted from how long she got to speak on the topic of her choice again, went along with them easily. Her discussive contributions being in the form of more questions again. About what they were buying and seeing around her. Again, Geordi and he did his best to answer her. Both patient to her want to soak up more knowledge. 

They spent 1 hour, 16 minuets and 3 seconds picking out what his friend wanted. Anna even helped them along the way but around the hour mark she grew antsy. This time, as they all stood in a group in the line to pay, Data caught the crease in his team mates brow and the partial frown as he started counting bills. 

“Geordi?” Data asked softly “are you alright”

The man did not look up at him. Merely kept counting out bills with a desolate look on his face. 

“You know how in algebra you have to solve for X?” he went on to joke bitterly “life here feels like I need to solve for Y...is everything so expensive”

Ah...

Data replied with a frown.

“Because the amount of money that we have was never meant to be sustainable for a long period of time without being replenished”

His comrade sighed. Looking disheartened.

“I knew the answer...I’m just sad it’s an equation”

“I see.” Data said, just as it became their turn with person at the register. He watched the other man engage his people person persona and hand them the correct amount of cash. Counting out the coins to give exact change. Anna was standing listlessly between them, zoning out as she waited for the whole thing to end. 

\----------

When they finished with all of the days shopping, Data fully intended to follow Willamina’s suggestion to walk Anna around the outlet. She seemed to become less fretful as their walk outside began. He and Geordi took the time to look around at the stores they had not visited before. There was a dinner theatre, gym, art supply store, a book store, and several eateries. There were other places too. Data caught Geordi giving each store a longing scan. Particularly the art supply store and gym...regardless he continued to walk passed them. This did not stop Data from taking note of it.

The towns folk they walked passed smiled and attempted to make eye contact with them. It was something Data was growing used to given how often he went into town. Geordi smiled at them usually. Data merely regarded them with a friendly greeting nod. Though some went so far as to greet him specifically. He recognized these people as acquaintances he spoke to while in town and introduced Geordi as his friend accordingly. He introduced Anna as well as someone he was looking after for the day. Anna avoided eye contact with the people she did not know all together but those who she recognized well enough from the adoption agency she did speak to and look up into their faces. Her responses ranging from “hi”’s to the typical exuberance she displayed with people she knew who she liked. Before leading into the eventual “good bye”’s. 

Some ways away there was a small park with play equipment. A slide, swings, and other entertainment structures. It was as if it was a part of the mall like area. 

“What would you like to do?” Geordi said to her. 

“What am I allowed to do?” she asked innocently. 

“What are you allowed to do?” Geordi repeated playfully before replying “anything you like”

In a fit of enthrallment she shook her free hand to express how pleased she was at that answer.

“Um…” was the high pitched response. 

Eventually she did pull Geordi over to the swing set. She was holding his hand after all. But Data followed swiftly after them both until they stopped in front of the playing equipment. 

“Push me?” she asked sweetly, looking up at Data as she did so with a small tilt of her head.

He smiled at her briefly. 

“I will push you”

“Thank you!” she replied as she was instructed. With true gratitude before she ran over to the swing. Sitting down. He jogged to catch up and when he did he situated himself behind where she was sitting. 

“Are you ready?” he asked her.

She responded with one of her exuberant fits of nodding and Data did as was expected. He gave her a push as per her request. Not too hard, so she would not go too high. Physics. She began pumping her legs back and forth. Becoming very much like a pendulum as her momentum rose. He moved back gradually as she began to fly higher and higher.

Geordi stood in front, in case he needed to move in and help her. A smile on his face as he watched. 

It was not a colder day so Anna did spend some time on the slide when she was done. She took many turns and considering most of the children her age were in school, she had the playground to herself. While she entertained herself, the two adults stood next to each other. Patrolling her actions from near by. Watching as they stood next to each other. 

“I see how you are with her…” Geordi said.

“How am I?” Data asked, gazing at the other man. 

“I haven’t seen you like this since you took Timothee under your wing...or when my baby cousins were hanging off of you after my mom's funeral” Geordi replied. “You really enjoy this don’t you?” 

“This?…” Data said, 

“Taking care of kids” Geordi clarified, his brows in a pull together. “Taking care of her”

“Yes...I like children, and she has an agreeable temperament” he replied, not giving the reply too much thought. He could tell his companion had something on his mind. 

“... You still wanted some of your own didn’t you?” Geordi proceeded grimly. With a stern look...much like the one he recalled the other wearing when he saw him for the first time after Lal’s deactivation. When he came to console him. He did not need consoling...but the gesture was noted. 

“...I did, yes” Data said quietly. “I was doing my research over the past 5 years to improve on my mistakes...but I was waiting before I committed to another attempt.” 

“Why?” Geordi’s brows pulled together.

Data hesitated before he answered. Looking downwards as he confided in the other.

“I... did not want to lose another to fear,” he paused “and pain,”

To commit another to death...and having to process that loss again. He could not let her memories be lost. He did not. In preserving her, he was left with so much good and so much bad. On one hand, he had the recorded scripts from her friendly social interactions while serving drinks in Ten- Forward. On the other hand, he had file after file listing the subroutines, warnings, and alerts that sounded at the time of her-... panic attack...

What he would have done for her not to have had to withstand any of them.

Geordi’s stern look softened with a frown as he continued to look up at him.

“That wasn’t your fault…” 

Data's eyes landed on him again.

“I agree, but if Starfleet would take a child from me again, or attempt to...which they undoubtedly would, that child would need to be more resilient” 

To avoid the cascade failures, if he somehow passed on emotional awareness to them. He thought back to his time in the conference room 5 years 2 months and 4 days ago. He remembered relaying his argument for why Lal was not ready to be taken from his side, only to be dismissed so thoroughly because the larger part of Starfleet thought him to be inept.

Thinking back on it... he would have been supportive of any direction his offspring chose to go in life but if they did choose to follow in his foot steps...to become of some use to Starfleet, He would have liked that. In a way, it would be like giving back to the organization for the opportunities they allotted him in his lifetime. It would also be nice to share such a large part of his life with his child. 

Now, he was unsure he would not advise against it...

Because, he could not disregard that it was Starfleet that would justify taking them less than two months after their birth. Because somehow he was an unfit parent. No matter that he was the only one who could teach them what it meant to make it through life as an artificial life form in a mostly humanoid society. 

Even to him...It was very transparent.

Data proceeded with his answer, continuing not to look at Geordi as he spoke “and I must admit...I was not ready to be a father again. With adoption or with-...I am still not ready...but I believed that I had more time to become so,”

The two of them let quiet stretch over them. Data could tell Geordi was regarding him with great concern the whole time. He did not have anything further to say on the subject for now. It was the first time he spoke to the other as if he was preparing not to be able to go back to their home…and it was the first time Data could not bring himself to correct that thought.

“Day-ta! Geordi!” 

Data looked up from the ground, Geordi looked over ahead of them both. In their moment of brief conversation, some how Annabelle found herself on the monkey bars. But...it was an overly ambitious choice on her end. 

“Help me down?!” she said, looking down at the ground beneath that suddenly seemed very far away. 

The two of them ran over to sort out the situation. Data was the one to pick her up and put her feet back on the ground again. After her sudden ordeal, Anna was decidedly done with the play ground area. 

“When is your lunch time at school?” Geordi asked. 

“Now” Anna replied. During their walk this time Data was the one holding her hand.

“Would you like to sit down and eat somewhere?” Data asked,

“Auntie packed my lunch,” she said sheepishly as they meandered together, back towards the assortment of stores the outlet was known for. “but...I dropped my lunch box at school.”

“We got you covered” Geordi replied immediately. “Do you know if you are allergic to anything”

“Peanuts,” she replied. “And...bad textures”

Geordi did not miss a beat. 

“Can you handle sandwiches and fruit?” 

She nodded her usual amount of a lot before saying. “I like burgers...grapes...and apple juice.”

Data followed the other adult to their next local. Speaking again once they were opening the door to it. 

“I will take her to the bathroom to wash her hands,” he let his friend know. 

“Good idea” Geordi replied “I should do that too” 

“To potty too?” she pitched in.

Data looked down to Anna, meeting her visor covered eyes. “If that is something you require” 

They separated, Geordi walked over to order. Having to settle into a moderately long line. Typical of lunchtime on a week day. Data walked Annabelle to the bathroom area. Finding it in a secluded spot by the exit door. 

“Will you come in with me?” Anna said quietly “there are a lot of big people...I don’t wanna be alone,”

He took pause as he kept her in his sights. He was often unsure how to proceed when it came to gendered bathrooms...a 24th centery culture clash yet again. He recalled he and Geordi’s joint decision to use the men's dressing room together after their crash but...he had Annabelle with him today and ultimately it was about her comfort. He was not bothered by taking her into either.

“I will wait for you inside, by the door” he informed her softly, proceeding to ask “Which bathroom would you like to use?”

She made a face at him that said she had never heard anyone ask her that question in her life.

“um...girls?” she answered. 

The women's restroom it was. He walked with her inside. Those who were at the sink did look at him with some surprise but ultimately they did not make a fuss. He was sure that was because he had a child with him... Once inside, Annabelle picked out a stall for herself and he waited for her by the door like he said. He washed his hands at the sink next to her when she was done. 

When they exited, Geordi was waiting for them at a booth by the window. He set out a plain burger, a pre packaged cup of grapes, a bag of plain potato chips, and apple juice across from him. There was also a chocolate chip cookie. With eagerness she scooted into the seat and began to reach for her food. Data sat down next to her. 

“I’m going to go do the hand washing thing” Geordi said with a smile at both of them when he returned “be right back” 

Data nodded but he was not beyond watching the other walk away to be sure he got to the bathroom section safely...he monitored Anna’s eating after. Making sure she was not going too fast or making too much of a mess. He layed out a napkin in her lap to keep too much spillage from falling to the floor. 

Geordi returned and when he did, he ate what he bought for himself. A tuna fish melt, a cheaper sandwich on the menu. And a glass of water. No other nutrients. Data thought to bring this fact up to him...but he thought against it.

When their time eating was over with and the crumbs were lightly cleaned from the child's face after her meal, The trio made their way back down the sidewalk of the outlet again. It was an aimless journey about. One that involved passing several places over and over. Including a local flower shop and nursery. It was not large like most of the shops around. There were flowers and plants of all kinds. Assortments in baskets, vases, and pots. Plastic and more sturdy materials as well. They were about to walk by but were stopped by a sudden call. 

“How would you like some plants young lady?” asked the vendor, who was standing out front “they’re free,”

Anna replied by turning her head in the direction of the smock wearing person talking to her. Inspecting the flowers that had not been sold soon enough and the plants that had been sitting in the wrong environment for too long. She then looked up at Data and Geordi as if to ask for permission. Without much pause, they walked her over to the outer entrance of the store. Staying near her as she took four of the past their prime but not too far gone Imperial Taro options from the vendor after they bagged them. 

Data added those bags to the other bags he was carrying. 

The rest of their walk consisted of window shopping and various rounds about the center of the outlet. Both of them offered to take Annabelle into any of the other stores that were there but she refused the offer for the day. So they all walked and talked. They helped her ‘moonwalk’ occasionally. 

\-------

It was 1:45 when they made it to ‘Happy Meow’. 

Anna was exhausted. Geordi was exhausted. It very much showed in the way the young girl practically drug her feet against the pavement every step they took. The usual confident way Geordi strode held less vigor. Both of them making their ways slowly. Anna rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist. He supposed today was more like an extended recess than the typical school day she was used to. Kindergarten was infamously know for it’s nap time...Data was sure she missed that. When they got to be standing under the awning, Geordi leaned himself against the glass. Data prepared to do the same. That was until Anna said:

“I have the key, it’s in my backpack” with the usual high pitch yet less pep.

Geordi took the neon pack from his back and handed it to her. Waiting for her to take it and expose this key she spoke of. 

Annabelle sifted through toys, books and loose papers. In time, she had the small metal object in her palm and walked up to the entrance. Sticking it in and turning the lock to open it so they could be let in. 

When they entered the quiet cat adoption agency, the lights in the front section were low to the degree of nearly being off. The only light coming from the open arch way that housed the kennel. When they all walked in, Anna effectively locked them all inside. Putting the key back in her backpack when she was done. The first thing the humans among him did was walk to the available seating to sit down. Geordi with a collapse after putting the bags he was carrying down and Anna with a plop next to him. Mimicking his posture.

Friday was not a day Data went to this place and he did not expect to be let inside...so the first thing he did was, put his bags down too and walk towards where the light was coming from. 

“Where are you going?” Geordi asked him, the back of his head rested against the wall. 

“I am going to look at them,” Data let the other know. Turning to him. “The cats” 

Geordi “mm”’ed quietly and nodded. His facial muscles relaxing to neutral. 

It was one of those moments where it seemed Geordi was burning out...so in an attempt to pull her attention from his friend before she could make a request of him that he would be obliged to follow through, he spoke to Anna gently.

“Would you like to come visit the cats with me?”

“I..” she started, her voice suddenly meak “don’t wanna walk”

“You do not have to” he said, walking over to the bench. When the youth raised her arms in the way that she did when she wanted to be picked up, Data obliged her. Lifting her carefully. She rested her head on his shoulder almost immediately. Her eyes closed and glasses tilting out of place. 

“missed nap time…” she murmured. 

He gathered that.

Together they spent some time with the felines. Only looking as he said. They were alone with the owner not around so they did not have the master key to let any out. Not that he would if he could...he would never do that without permission. But he did give attention to those who meowed at him. Sticking the fingers of his free hand in the cages of those who beckoned. Allowing the cats some form physical interaction. He wondered what their conditions were, if they were hungry or needed some form of special care. Some of them were rescue cats who came from bad prior homes. Some were in need of medicines and ointments and the like... when his consideration was spread around just so, he did go to stand before the kitten who favored him and her mother. The Calacos. Placing his palm against the gate like usual. The youngest responded by nuzzling him as she always did. The mother never stood from her regal perch. Merely watching. He stood with them for a time. Scratching under the kittens chin and rubbing her head with the fingers he could work through the grate. Other than the subtle meow. But the quiet among company...it was too peculiar. 

He looked down to the young one in his arm then. Noting how soundly she was now sleeping against him. 

He chose to leave the kennel, to check on Geordi. 

When he returned, the other had not moved from his seat. His head following him as he came back over. 

“Annabelle is sleeping” Data returned at a whisper, 

“And that my good sir is why my little cousins call me the fun uncle,” Geordi joked before he reached up and commenced was taking a visor break where he sat. Turning the device about in his hands. Data went to stand between him, the front door, and store front windows so his sensors would not be seen.

The others cheery attitude did not persist. It gave way to seriousness. 

“How much did we just spend on all this stuff”

The corners of his mouth pulled down further. .

“386.21” he whispered. 

“...I bet we don't have a hundred left”

He wanted to dissuade the other from concern but...he knew better than to tell Geordi not to worry about something that was bothering him.

"Do you actually want to know?" 

Data watched his friend squeeze his temples then. Careful not to press the blinking sensors there. Squeezing his eyes closed. A long breath inhaled only to be heaved out. 

“...is there even enough to make it through next month?” Geordi said in clear frustration. 

"Do you actually want to know?" Data repeated.

"No...I guess I don't"

He paused at this. Considering their options and what to say. Annabelle was asleep but...ultimately, he did not want her to hear what he was about to say. On account of the concern she showed on Wednesday when it was merely insinuated that he and Geordi could potentially be homeless. 

This time...it was him who chose Somali to speak to the other in. 

“If rationing will not suffice, the shelter supplies food daily, I could wait in line and bring some to you,” he explained “I can bring containers from the lab to put it in”

The other man looked up in the direction of his voice with a searching look on his face. In this time period, homelessness was a national epidemic. It would be ill advised for him not to make use of the resources this problem provided if need be. His friend how ever was very much the contrarian to his suggestion. 

“It’s not that simple, you have to wait in line for each meal. It’s not something we can stock pile…” Geordi replied, matching him in language choice, “and you say that like they’ll just... let you walk out with the food…”

There was a pause before the other man voiced again. Looking in his direction for hope. 

“...will they?“

Data considered this question. Answering susinctly with:

“I do not know,” 

Only for Geordi to lightly knash his teeth in a grind. His jaw working out his frustration. His upper body slowly leaned forward. He put is visor beside himself in the chair. His elbows resting on his thighs with his head resting in his palms. Data watched the other with concern. His brow in a crease. 

“Geordi?” 

This got him no response. No movement. Data, always counting, reached a point on his timer that he recognized was unnatural to have not received a response from the other by now. 

“Geordi…?” he tried again. 

He would prefer if he could see his friends face. To see if this one of those times where he could tell what emotion he was contending with. Unhurriedly, he lowered himself. To one knee. Then the next. His head and upper body in a slant as he attempted to gauge what amount of the others face he could see through the way his comrade was hiding himself from him. Annabelle's sleeping form did stir in his arm momentarily. To counter this, there was an extended amount of time that he was quiet and unmoving. Waiting until he heard her breaths become even once again. 

“Geordi…” Data urged even softer, now that it was safe to do so.

The engineer dropped one of his hands to rest in his lap. Allowing him to see half of his face. Which was drawn with the etch of sadness...but frustration.

Data received this form of response as an indication to proceed.

“It is going to be alright,” he attempted to sooth going on with a statement that he hoped would reinstate some of his ambition “... I am going to take care of you.” 

“How?” Geordi replied skeptically. 

A responce was earned...though Data was unsure of how to answer this question. They could grow their food some how...they could hunt the local wild life. He did not like the thought of that second option...It went against his morality subroutines to violate the law unless explicitly specific conditions were met. He was currently ignoring quite a few notifications as it was…

But he could ignore more if need be.

“We will figure something out” he persuaded softly.

Geordi remained unmoving for a time. Data knew this was not a true answer, he did not know how he would receive it...it did not supply a means in which they could figure something out. It did not supply any real solutions. But it was...the only way he could let the other know his determination. 

Eventually, Geordi did let him know he was at least in a good enough mood to be receptive. He reached for him. To express his trust and comradery by placing a hand on his neck and lower jaw. The side of his neck that the child in their care was not occupying such close space too. Data awaited the overwhelming sensory input.

It never came. 

Halfway to him, Geordi stopped. Pulling his hand back. The arm dropped to his lap moving to rest on his visor. Turning it about one handed a few times before he clicked it back into place. 

The shelter door unlocked and opened beside them. 

Data’s head turned when he heard the sound of the bell to see the person who came in. Geordi did the same. 

“Anna let you in” Beatriz said in greeting. Already wearing her typically blue and pink work uniform and name tag “Good, I’m glad you all didn’t have to wait-” when she looked up from the entrance mat she was wiping her feet on and saw the two of them, she stopped talking. 

“Is everything alright? Do you two need a moment” she asked with worry as she closed the door behind herself. 

Data turned from the owner of the feline rescue back to his best friend and asked him one last thing in Somali.

“Do we need a moment?”

Geordi turned his head from the woman who just walked in and settled his view on his friend. 

“No, we’re fine...I’m fine” Geordi replied to him in his mother tongue, “we’ll finish this later,” 

Data nodded.

It was back to English for both of them.

The engineer straightened up in his seat again and looked over to Beax, his amiable disposition turning back on again. 

“Nice to see you again,” 

“Nice to see you too, Geordi,” she said, a friendly smile returning to her face “you too Data,”

“Hello Beatriz,” Data greeted, steadily standing back up. Careful not to jostle Annabelle's slumbering form. 

“Looks like someone tuckered themselves out” she joked quietly as she walked over to them, whispering. The smile on her face creasing her well put together make up “Come on, bring her to my office, there’s a couch you can put her down on,”

Beatrix lead Data, and eventually Geordi when he saw fit to stand up, into a part of the store he had not been to before. It was to the door right behind the front desk. She pulled out her set of master keys and stuck them in the key hole, unlocking it. Revealing a cramped looking and admittedly messy office room. It had the clutter that one would expect of a place that seemed ‘lived in’. Pictures, calenders, stationary, and notes on bulletin boards. New and old fliers for Happy Meow’s events, and adoption papers. File folders both sitting out on her desk in an array but also on her file cabinet. The largest framed picture on the unorganized desk were of Annabelle, Willamina, and Beatrix together. Smiling for the camera in front of a gaggle of trees. They must have asked someone to take the picture for them. 

Amongst the clutter, Data saw the couch she was talking about. It had one of those nicely textured throw blankets draped over it. Beax moved it out of the way so he could lay Annabelle out straight against it. Resting her head against the pillow propped against the arm of the couch. He reached forward to gingerly take her sunglasses off but Beatrix stopped him with a: 

“Leave them on,” she said with a smile. “she should be fine in this store without them, I keep the lights low...but she’s attached to them” 

Data accepted this information and moved out of the way. So Beatrix could lay the throw blanket over the softly sleeping child. Tucking her in.

Geordi took Annabelle's pack off of himself and sat it down near the corner of the couch. Then put the alocasia that the gardening vender gave to her near the couch too.

“I’m sure Anna was happy to run you two ragged” Beax joked quietly after they all backed up to the exit and closed the door behind themselves. They returned back to the main part of the store. “She’s always going on about how much she misses Data when he’s not around...and how much she wishes you’d show up with him again” 

Geordi chuckled when he admitted “it was a good time,” he breathed with a shrug, “she’s a sweet heart,” 

“She is, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is” Data added before he went on to ask her curiously. “Willamina said you had an out of town adoption case today?”

Beax turned to look at the tallest of the three. Not surprised by his interest.

“You remember Harold?” she questioned, going on to explain in a friendly way “The family that's been wanting him signed his foster to adoption papers today... Then someone wanted to adopt Buttons but couldn’t pick her up like they thought they could so I did the honors of taking her to them myself…could have let someone else handle it but I’ve been the one handling her rehabilitation the most and I didn’t want her to ride in a car alone for the first time in months with someone she wasn’t familiar with if it wasn’t going to be her new caretakers in this arrangement. Mostly because of her car issues...” 

Data took the time to explain to Geordi. Who was standing there listening casually with his hands in his pockets. 

“Buttons is a Persian with an injured hind left leg, which occured with her original owners on a long distance car ride.”

The engineer raised a brow at him like this was the first he heard of it. Because it was. 

Beatrix continued. The three adults standing in a small triangle about each other. 

“It was so nice to see someone take an interest in her, she’s been overlooked for kittens so many times...I just didn’t want to keep her cooped up any longer than she had to be,” 

“That is very considerate of you” Data admonished. “Rescuing a cat with unique needs is very satisfying, seeing their transformation to health and well being is one of the highlights of life's existence.”

The curvy woman continued to look back at Data with a strongly genial expression. 

“I’d toast to that if I had a bottle” she said fondly to him, going on because she wanted to include Geordi in the conversation too. 

“What language were you guys speaking to each other back there? It’s beautiful” she asked.

This put Geordi on the spot momentarily. 

“It’s Somali” he answered. 

Beatrix’s peacock blue smokey eye followed the raise of her brow. Her pink lips pulling into a smile as she did double takes between the both of them with surprise. 

“You both are from the motherland?” 

Both of the men in the room followed the sound of the voice that asked that question. They craned in a turn around to see the opened entry way door. Willamina standing there in her usual business fashion. Shoulders braud and the top three buttons of her button up laying unfastened. She walked over to stand next to Beatriz at that point. Joining the conversation. 

Geordi decided to answer again. Data listened for any new details to their improv persona’s in town. 

“No, just me…” he answered, going on to tell a version of actuality. Running a hand over his curls and looking away awkwardly “I’m uh...estranged from my family. He learned the language so I’d be able to speak it with someone.”

Both of the women gave each other a knowing glance before the more colorful of the two let out a chuckle. Her eyes settling on Data when she spoke her mind.

“Damn white boy,...you’re a little extroidenary, aren’t you?” Beax joked light heartedly to Data, giving the woman to her side a gentle elbow “I’m still getting Will to try to learn Spanish”

“Thanks for the call out,” the taller of the two women replied with mock annoyance.

Geordi let out a laugh at this and Data enjoyed the sound for a time before he attempted to interject. 

“I am not sure if I can accept that praise,” Data responded. 

“Give yourself more credit” Geordi encouraged softly, looking up at Data for a while before his focus returned to the others, “...I wouldn’t waste my time with him if he wasn’t”

Nearly all at once...his biolubricant prioritized his facial region in this strong rush.

Geordi thought he was extroidenary?...

He had to focus on something more serious to wither the race. To cool down.

Data was continuing to try to get used to addresses simular to Beatriz's. He was aware that he was white. He was an artificial life form, who faced the obstacles and oppressions that came with being such but...He was modeled after a white man. Even in his time period he was still...white. Which he was sure colored the way he was interacted with regardless of if any one brought that fact up or not. On Earth in this time period, this whiteness was also a factor in how he was treated. There were privileges that came with that treatment. 

What happened outside of the automotive store, he identified rather quickly, was another instance where the convergence between race and neuro-divergence intersected. Racism and Ableism. Rearing itself in an unflattering light. It was impossible for him not to think about what could have happened if he had not accentuated his privilege and said something...if he stayed in the car and waited for Geordi’s next command. He noticed how that store security officer who was unfairly verbally acausting Annabelle straightened up when he spoke to her compared to her reaction to Geordi when he stood up for the young girl first... 

“I hear you’re pretty extroidenary too,” the shelter owner said the engineer, a congenial expression on her visage “My abuela said two young men helped her when she fell over yesterday...two men who surprisingly matched your descriptions...I wonder who that could’ve been.”

Abuela? Grandmother. Spanish.

The woman from the phone booth? With the polkadot umbrella. 

Geordi connected those dots himself too.

“That was your grandma?” he replied with surprise, quickly recovering with hands shaken in front of himself, palms outwardly displayed to dissuade her expression of grand approval “I don’t know about that, any one would have done that, we were just the only ones on the street at the time"

“Now you’re doing it” she corrected in a friendly way “accept your credit too,”

The one in question let out a nervous huff and looked away. Data let his eyes follow the other’s movements. 

She was right, he was extroidenary...Data wondered if he should bring up the fact that Geordi put his life on the line to protect Annabelle that morning? 

He would not bring it up if Geordi did not. Reminding him of his heroics in mixed company seemed to embarrass him...this was a consistent response he had over the years.

Beatriz went on. This time in Data’s direction. 

“I was going to wait until I saw you again next Monday to bring this up but…” she paused, a friendly grin taking over “I’ve been doing some thinking...and I want to offer you a job.”

Data’s eyes rounded out. His back straightened. His lips thinning out as his processors decided what to do with this information. How to respond to it. 

Geordi blinked. Similarly bewildered. 

Willamina only smiled knowingly. Having expected this to happen.

“You’re already here every other day during the week. I could pay you for your time if you served as a volunteer, I’ve been needing an assistant at the shelter for a while.” Beax continued with some “I like having you around, so does Anna...might as well pay you for it.” 

“I do not believe that is possible,” Data replied, recalling what Geordi informed him the night before. One of the many reasons why he could not fly in an airplane. 

His companion turned to examine him very quickly, giving him a look that he could not read. That he could not understand given the context of the day. Surprise? Certainly. An urge to cease and desist? He did not know... 

Beax’s friendly expression turned over into something befuddled as she waited for his response.

“Why not?” 

He hesitated, looking down. 

Life experience had taught him of his vulnerabilities. Taught him that even friends could hurt him. Like his friendship with Ishara Yar...that was hard to attend with in the beginning...she was her own person. Very different from her sister. Alas, Data could not deny that in their friendship, he did see some of Tasha in her. He said it to her a few times. That was but some of what he missed from her comradery. He remembered when all was over, and her treachery was revealed...when Commander Riker explained to him that in every trust there were risks. That without those risks there would be no friendship, which was what made people what they are. It was advice he had taken many times over the years. It only failed...3% of the time. 

His brow wrinkles returned as he made his decision. He would take a chance. Like Commander Riker instructed him. He would trust these ladies. He would trust these new friends.

“My employment here could get you in trouble...I do not have citizenship pap-” was all he was able to get out before Beatriz shook her head and spoke immediately. Holding a hand up to signal him to stop. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” she instructed firmly. There was some quiet then for a time. Willamina looked just as taken back by what he almost said. It was not long before Beatriz turned to look up at her. “can I talk to you for a second?”

Data and Geordi watched the two of them walk away. He looked to his team mate then. Noticing the others heart rate was rising. Had he made the wrong call? Should he have refused out right? Maybe if he had, Geordi would not be looking at him with such a grave expression. 

He turned up the levels on his audio processors. So he could hear what was being said a fair distance from them. To analyze the situation and prepare to bandage his mistake as best as he was able.

___

“He’s right, this could get you in a lot of trouble,” Willamina said, the two standing at the far corner of the room. A grim look on her face as she went on. “ when Data said getting a job wasn’t so simple for them, the furthest thing from my mind was that one of the reasons was because one of them was illegal…” 

Beatrix pleaded. 

“But they’re so kind...I’m pretty sure both of them are queer and disabled...one of them is a person of color.“ 

WIll was still strong in her beliefs.

“We’re black, absolutely none of that reasoning will hold up in court...and one of those reasons, you can’t even say” Will replied. Worrying at her bottom lip. Hands in her pockets to accompany a strong stance. 

\-----

A beat. 

Data observed Geordi once again. Who went from looking at him to looking away. Not speaking for fear of looking suspicious. Data placed a hand on the others shoulder to try to calm him. 

This garnered his attention. His head tilted up in the way that Data knew he was looking at him. Face set into disbelief. 

“I can’t believe you just said that,” he responded. In Somali again.

Data frowned as he dipped back into the other language.

“They are good people...I believed I owed them the truth. Particularly if I am going to be around them so often” 

“The truth could get us sent to jail...or deported to who knows where.” Geordi bit out in a harsh whisper “You could’ve said no…you should’ve said no.” 

Data kept his eyes on Geordi for a time. His forehead wrinkles deepening at the sudden retort.

“I am sorry” he replied. 

Geordi simply looked away again. 

\-----

Beatriz continued her argument.

”I want to help them, Will...we have to stick together. You’re always saying that to justify your articles. That we need to stand up for each other. That’s what I’m saying to justify this.”

The two were quiet for a time while Willamina took the time to deliberate. 

\------

“It’s not your fault…it’s mine” Geordi breathed quietly, still looking away “my mind blanked. I should've said something first, before you felt accountable for the answer,”

Data proceeded with the next question. Ready to rely on the words of his captain. 

“What do we do if they decide to call the police?” 

A beat.

The engineer scowled. 

Geordi grumbled and drug his eyes from the floor up to his friend. “We’ll have to find a way to escape this shelter before they get here, then the town in general...we get on the bus, make it to the lab and go into hiding there. We’ll have until our food supplies run out to fix the ship...which frankly isn’t likely to happen so if they don’t find us before then, we’ll have to make a run for it,”

He went on in his rough plan of precaution.

“If this goes bad, I’m going to give you a signal…”

\-----

Enough time for Willamina to consider things passed. 

She let out a hefty sigh. 

“...I’ve never been able to stop you before. I didn’t intend to start now” she descided, her words carrying on with an endeared smile “if this was my store...I’d probably do the same thing” 

“Our hearts bleed too much for our own good…” she joked back to her lovingly. 

“Tell me about it” Will replied.

\-----

Data’s eyes closed in relief when he heard the conclusion to WIllamina and Beatriz’s argument. 

The two women meandered back over to them. 

Beatriz was the one to break the news.

“The offer still stands,” She said with a smile “and your secret is safe with us” 

Geordi was rendered surprised yet again. 

“Can you give us time to think it over?” The engineer asked right away in English, not giving Data the time to reply yet. 

“Whatever you need,” Beax said with a welcoming smile “ I’ll be doing the daily cat rounds in the back”

Willamina watched Beax go off to do what she said she was going to do in the first place. 

Then there were three.

Geordi turned to the woman across from them. About to engage in small talk before she beat him to it. Pulling a small wad of cash out of her a-line slacks. 

“Take this.” she said, handing Geordi several bills that seemed to amount to 50$ “For the impromptu babysitting”

“You don’t have to do that” being forthcoming, Geordi kept going “ we looked out for Annabelle today because we wanted to” 

“That is exactly why I’m paying you” She said. Quietly regarding them both with a meaningful look before she went on. “Thank you for today…If not for you both-...let’s just say it probably would have been a very tearful afternoon”

“It was no problem,” Geordi returned, putting the money in his jacket pocket. Trying not to show that he was in a quandry with himself.

Data had his eyes on the journalist all the while. He opened his mouth to speak but...closed it again. Reconsidering his question.

Willamina picked up on this and responded acutely.

“You wanted to say something?”

“I do not want to intrude.”

“Go ahead,” she said with a smile “ I owe you that much.”

“You do not owe me anything,” Data responded “...I was only wondering why Annabelle has such an aversion to going to school.”

Will looked up at him quizzically. Deciding if she would tell him or not. 

Geordi was very attuned to the conversation himself.

“She’s autistic...the kids at school make fun of her for it.” she finally informed him quietly “it’s not so bad at dance class, which is why she loves going I think...that and dancing is stimming for her,”

Hm...so he was right after all. This was one of those times where it was not a triumphant discovery. He would have rather heard her say that Anna simply disliked something small. Such as nap time being too long...or the popsicles not being to her tastes. He did not know how to reply for a time. He stared at her unreadably until he found something fitting.

Data had a complicated relationship with that word. Autistic...he did research on Autism in the past and he could not discredit that he found such human experiences...relatable. Various traits on the autistic spectrum and some of the neurotypes well known comorbidities were a part of humanity that he could identify with. In fact...he was often talked down to because of showing certain traits ...or thought not to know what he was doing because of them.

Alas, he was an artificial life form, he was unsure if he could refer to himself in such a way...If it would be right and not insulting to the humans who knowingly held the label or could hold it without knowing. So he did not. 

He knew Geordi’s opinion on the topic. He had assumptions that his father, Dr. Soong, programmed him specifically to be the way that he was. All the way down to his emotional responses and sensory triggers. 

Part of this, he knew could not be true, he did not have emotions without his emotion chip activated...but he could not dispute that it was a fascinating theory. One he had not considered until he did his own research...because like a lot of topics in his time, that specific type of neuro-divergence was not once brought up to him...if it was, he wondered if his crew mates...his friends on the Enterprise...would question his ability to assimilate into human society in the ways that they did.

“My daughter was also picked on for being different,” he admitted with reflection “She was like me,”

It was then that Willamina’s brow pulled together. 

“You have a daughter?” she questioned up to him. As if he lacked credence. 

Geordi’s eyes became downcast.

“I did,” Data said softly as he recalled his time with her “she...passed away, but she will always be with me.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“It is alright. I am learning to live with it,” he alleviated “I brought her up as a means to illustrate that I understand your urge to keep Annabelle from it, the bullying. It is hard to balance when their care is out of your control...and I know it can be very painful to be ridiculed for being who you are,” 

Data had to recall what he did to remedy that situation in his life. Ultimately...though he had considered allowing Lal to learn in his quarters again, he had the ability to put her around adults. To put her in an environment that might still not be as welcoming but would hopefully be more welcoming than that in the schooling environment that she had a hard time in. 

Anna could not have that option. He did not know what he would do if he was Willamina…

Who seemed to feel the need to vent more. It was understandable. 

“I just-….she’s already had to deal with her parents...basically they expected things for her to act like a neurotypical child and got mad at her when she overloaded from it. When I heard they were going to send her away to get behavioral therapy, I just...I couldn’t stand it any more. I brought her here a few months ago...her mother is my sister if you're wondering, neither her or her husband have called.” the journalist fretted with a hushed anger “now the kids at her school are giving her a hard time and she’s already one of the few black kids there…I thought I got her away from the abuse. I just brought her to a different kind”

“How could you have known," Geordi interjected, winning her attention and speaking with his hands as he did so "when I was picked on in school I didn’t blame my parents. They did their best by me, it wasn’t their fault. I’m sure on some level Anna understands that...and if she doesn’t, she will in time. ” 

He paused again, going on in an encouraging manner.

“You must be doing a damned good job for her to tell you whats going on in the first place.”

Will accepted his opinion, her expression becoming less pained.

“Thank you...It’s good she feels she can come to me with these things…” she began “I remember when I was young, I kept it all inside. My parents would have been the last one to know I was having a hard time. I’m happy it’s not that way with Anna and I...”

Geordi nodded to her. 

After listening to the humans back and forth, he felt a need to speak. He did not know what good this would do but he had to suggest it.

“Have you discussed this with her teachers?” Data asked “Are they able to step in?”

The editor and journalist turned to Data then. 

“I have spoken to them already and Anna says they do sometimes...but I’m considering transferring her to another school in the county. To see if things are better there.” 

“That might be for the best” Data agreed gently “ if it is any consolation, that is similar to what I would do” 

The triad of people became quiet for a time before Will began casting looks between both of them then. Trying to lighten the mood with her next comment. 

“Beatrix and I-...we actually thought you two were...you know” she said, gesturing between them. 

“Friends with Dorothy?” Data questioned nonchalantly. 

Geordi looked up at the other man. Much like earlier. Near shock and awe that he was about to disclose something so sensitive here no less. He could not blame him. He did not know that he was listening into the couples conversation minuets prior. 

“It is alright,” Data let his best friend know before looking over to Will. 

“We are. I am bi, I was a single father for a while...” He lead before spinning more invention into the act he was portraying “my daughter came from a past relationship,”

Willamina looked up at him with intrigue. 

“How long have you two been together?” she asked. 

“Geordi and I?”

“Yeah,” she said, moving on to jest after a chuckle “unless you want to tell me about your ex?” 

...Data made a note in his log to come up with some form of backstory for this ex if they come up again...

“8 years,” Geordi answered for him. 

Hm.

Data quite liked that answer. 

Will became bug eyed as she gaped at them, impressed. 

“What about you and Beatriz, how long have you two been together?” 

Data asked.

Geordi's expression went back to it's regular stand by as he listened in on this information he had missed out on for weeks. 

“Going on three years now,” she said "it goes by really fast once you settle into it,”

“It does,” Data agreed. 

The comfortable conversation happening between the three of them was interrupted by the sound of a small projected voice from their bottom right. They all turned to acknowledge the call. 

“Auntie!” Annabelle called from the office door, having cracked it open “I got you a free plant!”

Will smiled lovingly down at her.

“Why, isn’t that sweet.” she said to the youth before looking to the adults in the room with her again. 

“I've got an appointment with a plant apparently ” Willamina joked with a smile, going on to assure them both with care “I hope you take the job... It’s good for us to stick together, if you know what I mean?” 

After that she turned about on her flats, walking into Beax’s office to tend to an excited and rejuvenated Annabelle.

Which left Data and Geordi alone in the lobby together. Only two. The engineer was the first one to break the dead air. Acting first officer turned to him in anticipation of what was to come. 

“I need you to know, you don’t have to do this...we can figure something out, do what ever you meant earlier.” 

“I will do it” 

"...What you had in mind earlier or the job?"

"The job." 

Data watched as the shorter man's response became a show of how he knew guilt exhibited on him. 

It seemed like it was time for more passionate yet secretive whispering.

“But how is that fair?” Geordi insisted with fervor “You’re already going to be helping Earl out to help me” 

“Fairness is a non-issue where that topic is concerned. That decision was in my benefit as well,” he replied matter of factly. 

“Okay…” his companion replied, proceeding to have a difficult time reconciling with this, “You’re going to be out working and I’m supposed to live off of what you make while not doing anything to make money too?”

This caused Data’s head to cock. It realigned when he continued. He knew this would not be easy...

“… You are speaking as if you will be at home doing nothing. You will be working on the ship. One of us needs to be doing that. Or preparing for the contest. I will still help in my off time.” he reassured, he could tell that this argument was not getting passed the walls the other man had up so he continued with integrity, “You have given me your time, your understanding, your consideration, your acceptance...You have been my closest confidant on many matters. When I think back on my life, you have given me some of my best experiences, both on the job or off...I would not...have a definite conclusion of who I would be without you. Or if my life would be as...satisfactory as I find it to be with you in it. Let me do this as repayment.”

Geordi’s face ticked. His voice was taute. 

A wall must have come down. 

“...I didn’t do any of that because I wanted something back.” 

“If what I have said is not enough,” Data hesitated, “...and you must put someone else first, rest assured that I am not at all bothered by spending extended amounts of time around felines as a means of acquiring income."

Geordi said nothing.

Data said: 

"I also enjoy spending time with Annabelle, who I will see while volunteering”

The two of them let 12 seconds elapse. Data watching his friends countenance become doleful. His voice held continued insistence. 

“...Do you know how afraid I am every time you’re not with me?” Geordi attempted. 

“Because you are worried about what could happen to me?”

Again, his friend had no answer. 

Data did.

“When we run out of food and other means you need for necessary personal care, I would experience a similar concern for you...I cannot take you to a doctor here, it would open an investigation as to our identities. Something we are not prepared for yet. ”

This time, Geordi did have an argument.

“And who takes care of you, huh? If you get hurt...” 

“You.” Data responded easily “You always do...over the years, every time I have been …’hurt’, you have taken care of me. Fixed me.” 

Geordi looked down. 

“You’re saying all that like Beverly didn’t help sometimes...”

“Her occasional aid does not discredit your part in it”

“But…” Data could tell that he was getting through because the strength his insistence usually bore lessened to half when Geordi eventually made his final wanly attempt “You’re already doing so much…” 

Word’s left Data’s mouth quite naturally in the next 3 seconds.

“For you, I would do much more,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Chapter notes: Mae Jemison was actually on TNG!! Season 6 episode “Second Chances” . She was the first astronaut on Star Trek and was inspired to become an astronaut by seeing Nicole Nicoles as on Uhura TOS. 
> 
> Circut City: electronics store that opened in the 1940's and closed in 2009.
> 
> Okay okay, I’m super late this time around but this chapter turned out to be a beast that yet again took me longer than expected!! I hope it was enjoyable <3\. Here’s to the next one coming out next weekend or the Monday/Tuesday following that weekend!! I really did try to be on time this time you guys, I really did ><...any way I look forward to the feed back given on my fic so much and I can’t wait to see what you guys think about this one. Thank you so much to those of you who have been reading along and to those of you who are reading this chapter. I lay in wait to know what you think of this one <3.
> 
> Remember to stay safe every one! )


	16. Indoor Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Things are getting even more complicated with our love birds...Stay tuned until the end for another check in on the Enterprise.)

Geordi gazed at his dear friend after his...heavily weighted profession and yielded. What could he say to that? To someone he cared for so thoroughly confessing the lengths of how far they would go to guarantee his physical well being. Hearing him recount why he found his friendship so meaningful.

‘He would do so much more…’

“ Fine…” he said on a sigh, his voice still taut “you can take the job,”

It seemed to be something he wanted to try for now. Might as well be supportive...he would have to put his own fears on the back burner. His friend seemed to do so in this case so... 

Data just stood there gawking at him like he was surprised that they were able to come to a compromise so quickly. 

“Go ahead,” he insisted. “I think Beatriz would appreciate being told you’ve made up your mind”

“Come with me?” Was his companions immediate response. 

“I can do that” he gave back. Following after the other when he promptly spun and strode into the opposite direction once his answer was given. 

He and Data walked back into the kennel. Back into the area where they last noticed the owner of this shelter walk off to. She was in the middle of her rounds with the animals. Refilling food bowls with water and the appropriate choice of nourishment per cat’s dietary needs. Her head turned in their direction when she was joined by two other presences once again. 

“I will accept your job offer” Data let her know, the two standing near the entrance “Thank you very much for the opportunity” 

The admission of a decision made caused a bright look to over take her expression. Elated, she stopped what she was doing, putting down the foods, medications, and supplements on the trolly cart that was sitting on wheels next to her. To free up her hands. 

She walked over to them. So she could get passed them. Both of the commanders shuffled politely to give her the space to do so. Geordi leaned on the wall opposite the start of the kennels. Eyes sweeping over the animals in their hopefully temporary homes.

They were only standing there idly for Bea to have enough time to bring a neatly folded apron and other such things to Data. Similar in color to the 50’s style smock that she wore on the job. Just with less frills at the bottom. No gingham either. It was The same baby blue body with powder pink ties. The breast pocket covered with an already prepared paw print shaped name tag which read Data Soong on it in print. She put it in his friends currently outstretched arms. It was laying on top of a white button up with light khaki pants. There was also some paper work sitting at the bottom of the pile. 

“I had to guess and check what I assumed your size might be but if you own something similar to this that would fit better, feel free to wear that instead under the apron...you start this coming Monday, eight AM on the dot till five PM. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays” She delivered “We’ll get you started with some brief training. Don’t worry, you’ve basically been shadowing me already so you’ll have a learning curve…”

She pointed to the papers, 

“Fill out what you can...if you do a good job, you’ll get your first paycheck a week after you start. I’ll make an exception for you and give it to you in paper bills.” 

“This is very kind of you,” Data said, examining the gifted uniform in his hands. “But I am unsure if I am...comfortable signing these papers.” 

Beatriz reached into the stack of things she had prepared for him and took the papers back. Placing them on a clear spot on her trolly. She smiled in a way that squeezed her eyes mostly closed as she attempted to downplay the gesture. 

“The benefits of an obsession job. I love bringing in other adults who're as enthusiastic about cats as I am. Makes the company and conversations more interesting and reliable...more understanding too, ” she replied “Plus customers seem to really like you,”

“May we talk about Miami Vice as well?” 

She smiled up at him.

“Hell yeah,” 

There was a pause in conversation before she went on.

“And the women who are ‘that way inclined’ will probably be delighted too, the good ones usually like cats apparently” Bea said after a chuckle “ I hope you don’t mind too much. If they bother you I’ll shoo them away,”

Looking up from the garments in his hands, Data made eye contact with her. A look of puzzlement on his face “I do not mind socializing with those who would define my company as a source of delightment as long as they are considerate of my conversational interests as well” he said casually before turning to look at Geordi. “do you mind?” 

Geordi had to take a second to smile warmly and shake his head at his friend. 

“Why would I mind?” Geordi replied nonchalantly, 

Bea grinned at his trusting comment before pressing on light heartedly with a remark in the engineers direction 

“You should see them, the ladies, they’ve been like sharks in the water and he’s the fresh blood...”

“I’m not too surprised.” the engineer replied with as he looked at her “He is who he is...It happens,” 

It was in that moment that he noticed how bright Data’s glow had become by his side...it wasn’t the first time that day either. It hadn’t dimmed since the time he agreed that he was extraordinary. He didn’t call attention to it. He couldn’t in this company any way. Instead he let his mind become sidetracked by the other topic of conversation that came up that interested him.

“...You mentioned this being an obsession job,” he began cautiously.

“Because It is! I have several obsessions but veterinary care with a specialization in cats is one of the long lasting ones. I’ve loved it since I was a girl.” she expressed.

Data’s attention switched back to Beatriz then as he awaited her continuation.

“I think it has something to do with my Autism” Beatriz responded up at Geordi, going on to joke in response to him. “After being misdiagnosed so many times, that’s what they tell me I have.”

He thought she might be. ‘Obsessions’ was the common term for special interests back in these times...Which was a term that would not be in wide circulation until two to three generations after hers.

Geordi crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about what to say. This time, it wasn’t a show of frustration at any outward party but of himself. He knew this wasn’t a holodeck adventure. He was acutely aware of it at all times but that was one of the few experiences he had to compare this out of world experience to. Other than the few times the crew time traveled or fell into a time loop on missions. The ability to talk to others shaped and influenced by a time so far gone from his own...it was tempting him beyond his usual decorum. When he and Data spent their off times together...they usually weren’t in time periods where autism was even classified as a thing yet... They ran into characters who he suspected could classify as being on the spectrum in modern times. Hell, Data even played one of the most famous ones at times. 

This was one of the first times Geordi could just...blatantly ask someone about it. Particularly a person of color. Particularly someone a part of this generation. Which consisted of a generation of autistic people who were around during a time when there was such minimal knowledge on the subject. During such discrimination and minimal recognition…

The 24th century was one thing, but the 20th? He couldn’t pass this up...

Geordi worried the inside of his cheek with his teeth before he went on. His jaw clenching and unclenching. He could say it right? Why was it hard to say it?

“I’m autistic too…” he revealed to her “I’d-...I’d really like to know what your experience has been” 

Beatriz, looked at him for a time. Her expression was pleasant as she scrutinized him. Deciding to go back to what she was doing before they came in, she opened one of the grates while she answered. Her eyes shifting to the cat in front of her while she spoke.

“Let’s see...took me until last year for someone to give me the right diagnosis...took a good twelve years. Granted, I didn't try to look into it until later in life...you know how it is, the diagnostic criteria is so skewed towards white men and white children that the knowledge just isn’t there in a lot of places...I didn’t even know to start looking in that direction until I was well into adulthood and I remember being surprised a doctor fell on something that was close to what I went through at all, especially something there wasn't a name for until recently... I was expecting to get turned away again.” 

“Close?” Data inquired now, wanting to be a part of the conversation too for interests sake. “Why do you use the term ‘close’ instead of ‘accurate’?”

The woman moved on to refilling a water bowl. Her words came out casually. 

“Among the just...pervasive ableism, there's a lot of racist, sexist, and classist methods of classification going on with accidemia...For what it’s worth, the DSM-III just got updated this year and I finally found a diagnostician who was ahead of the curve... more progressive than even the criteria’s updates are. Switched my, PDD diagnosis to an autism one when I asked. That would be the accurate one in my opinion...not the PDD which...I have conflicting feelings about.”

“What even...is that?” Geordi asked suddenly, his brow in a scrunch as he scoured his brain for information he was sure he’d read about before but forgot the details somewhere down the line. “PDD?...”

She moved on to the food bowl.

“You don’t know what PDD-NOS is?” she asked him, giving the cat she was feeding a few pats on the head and receiving a quiet mewl because of it. “I thought all of us knew what that was now.”

“I uh…” he laughed nervously…

This was one of those ‘I’m obviously in the wrong time period’ moments was it? How to recover... 

“I don’t…” He attempted. Looking away.

She didn’t seem off put by it.

“If the two of you don’t stop I’m going to start prattling on about it...” she warned light heartedly, closing the grate she was currently focused on and moving on to the next. Filling another bowl with adequate nutrients “Some have lived to regret that.”

“Oh, I’m not asking, I’m begging.” Geordi insisted. Looking back in her direction once it became clear that she was not judging his lack of knowledge “I’m dying to know more.” 

Data interjected.

“I agree, please tell us more if it would not cause too much trouble” 

She obliged. Multi-tasking like a pro. 

“Pervasive developmental disorder-not otherwise specified was the diagnosis I was given earlier this year... just before my autism diagnosis.The acronyme is PDD-NOS” she replied. Her tone evening out as she went on “The DSM-III, published back in...1980? Anyway...it established autism as its own separate diagnosis and described it as a ‘pervasive developmental disorder’ distinct from schizophrenia. Before they were thought to be linked, thus the child hood schizophrenia term they got rid of...Prior versions of the manual left many aspects of the diagnostic process open to clinicians’ observations and interpretations, but the specific criteria list required for a diagnosis... It defined three essential features of autism. A lack of interest in people, severe impairments in communication, and bizarre responses to the environment, all developing in the first thirty months of life…which are all very rigid and very untrue of all of us...”

She paused, watching the feline in her immediate care begin to lick from his small clean bowl. Wanting to be sure of his well being. He was one of her unique cases. She went on.

“It’s changes this year broadened the concept of autism by adding a diagnosis at the ‘mild’ end of the spectrum... Which they coined ‘pervasive developmental disorder-not otherwise specified’. Also known as PDD-NOS. They dropped that thirty month onset rule. There’s now a growing understanding that autism is not a single condition but rather a bunch of conditions that can present throughout life...The updated manual lists...sixteen criteria now? Eight of which have to be met for a diagnosis...”

She said, trailing off at the end. Her expression displeased:

“‘Mild end’...never liked that term...it’s one of my biggest issues with the revision...why classify us under so many different umbrella terms when we’re all different in different ways but share so much...why can’t we all just be called autistic?...and who’s to say I don’t struggle as much as someone who’s not designated as being at the ‘mild end’ of diagnosis? What ever that means...or that others aren’t either. It’s such an insult to the whole community”

Geordi raised a brow. 

Functioning labels...that was her way of complaining about functioning labels? 

Boy did she have a storm coming. 

Some information came back to him now that he’d heard her personal account from her own life’s experiences…

Misdiagnosis inspired by systematic oppression was already extremely common in the late 20th and 21st centuries. When more blanket terms were added and DSM-III became DSM-VI, White moderately well off boys got diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome unless they were non-verbal, other wise they were diagnosed with autism. The few girls that were diagnosed were given Asperger syndrome or atypical-autism, while people of color and poor people were largely given... PDD-NOS. If women and people of color were thought to be autistic at all and not missed all together...or dismissed. 

What people just….considered easily ignorable he guessed... people who these things did not affect... was that these diagnoses were so similar that they were under a single category. Which made it even more obvious that they were all diagnosed under the same basis with arbitrary differences. That the classifications were usually given out based on institutional bias.

The DSM-IV was the first edition to categorize autism as a ‘spectrum’. Both manuals could be described as extremely flawed by the 24th century. Hell...they were being fervently rebuked as early as the early as the 21st when the fifth came out. And that one had considerable revisions as well... But the changes in the third were praised as progressive in the 80’s and 90’s amongst researchers in the States...the fourth was praised in the mid 90’s as well. 

Nothing was evergreen. Progressive terms, ideals, and sciences today would be tomorrow's out of touch and potentially offensive...it was inescapable. 

It was always inescapable. 

Better to grow with the times. Recognize and be knowledgeable of the mistakes of the past so that though the scars would be evident... there would be more than scabs and bruises shaping the future. Regardless of if the pains of such long lasting wounds were still present. 

Yet for all of their advancements, neuro-divergence and mental-illness were still stigmatized in his time. Hundreds of years later. In how they were usually glossed over. In the manner in which they were talked about when one or both topics were brought up. He thought about what was expected of Data and how he was interacted with. How he was treated. He thought about Barclay...he thought about the internalized-ableism that he himself displayed when interacting with him in a world that expected those who were not neurotypical to just...get over it. Act like they were. It was what he and others were doing to their own detriment in Starfleet and beyond every day. To the point of being overstimulated and overloaded daily. He remembered sitting there with him at that table in Ten-Forward. Looking across from the guy and just thinking...why couldn’t he do the same?

He’d apologized,...they reconciled and maintained a positive working relationship. A friendship out of work as well but he would always regret his first reaction to him. Thankfully he’d learned a lot since then.

But that’s what living in a world that essentially says, you better be able to mask to the point of personal detriment or risk consistent ridicule, does to you. Assimilate or else...it breeds self hate, prejudiced, and misunderstanding. In so many intersecting ways...race, gender, and interplanetary relations ...that was just to name a few.

He was glad Beatriz found one of the few doctors who were so forward thinking...that was nearly unspeakable for 1987. Geordi was admittedly shocked about Anna too. That they knew that she was autistic and not classified by another term...A little black girl? In this time period? That was so rare…and it was good for her. To have such good role models around her too.

“Any way…” Bea said, closing the grate in front of her and looking up at them. Exchanging glances with the both of them. Her eyeshadow a glimmer in the fluorescent lighting. “Did I explain it well enough? Hopefully I didn’t scare you two away with my opinions at the end there...they can be pretty divisive at parties when I let them slip” 

“No, not at all” Geordi replied,

“I agree” Data piped in “your insights were very valuable,”

Beatriz moved her silver trolly cart over some so she could move on to the next portion of cages. 

“Sound’s like the parties still bumpin’ then,” she replied, searching through her set of keys for the correct one “would you like to help me out today, Data? You don’t have to change,”

The engineer let his focus transfer up to his friend then, to gauge his reaction.

“Not today,” he let her know after some notes of hesitation “We should be headed home for now.”

Geordi smiled up at the other sadly. Pushing himself up from his lean against the wall and doing a gentle sweep of his friends back when he walked over and pass him just slightly.

“Hold up, he know’s I’m tired,” he said to Bea, only speaking again when he had the others attention, he looked up to his comrade. “you can stay if you want to, I can wait around for a bit, push comes to shove, I can make it to the bus myself too”

Data looked down at him for a while as he contemplated a response to his softened words. 

“...I want to be sure you get home safely,” he replied reassuringly “and we have other things to do today,”

He let his focus stay on the other to make sure his resolve was unwavering. To be sure he was sure. He knew what they had slated for the day. He planned it after all.

Data didn’t double back on his word.

“Welp….” Geordi said with a smile, while turning to the owner of the shelter with a shrug “Sound’s like we’re not staying”

“Suit yourselves” Beatriz said to him “It was nice having you, i’ll be seeing you again soon?” 

“Probably,” he replied with a cordial smile “you can’t keep me away for too long”

“I don’t plan on it” Beatriz replied pleasantly before looking up at the tallest among them “see you Monday, Data”

“Thank you again” the tallest of the three replied “I will see you Monday”

She smiled at him again to acknowledge his repeated gratitude and waved them off with a latex gloved hand. Going back to her rounds as they walked out of the kennel together. Data and Geordi walked over to the seating area they came to at the beginning of their time here to pick up their bags for the day. Data obtained a majority of them but Geordi was no slouch. He carried what he knew he could tote to the bus stop comfortably. Making note of the muscle soreness that came with the act. It didn't matter. He wouldn't let his friend carry all this stuff alone when he didn't have to. Gently he took the clothes from Data’s long reach and put them in the bag with the least amount of things in it. It would keep them from crinkling. Something he knew Data would hate. 

“Are you leaving Day-ta?” a small sheepish voice said up to them, “Geordi?” 

He turned around and looked down. Seeing Annabelle looking up at him expectant of an answer. Her arm’s fully preoccupied with the free plant pots from earlier. Willamina was standing beside her. A hand resting gently on the back of the child’s head. 

Data answered first, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes, but I will see you again on Monday,” he said to her.

Satisfied with this news, her head turned to focus up on Geordi then. 

“I’ll see you next week too” he said with a smile. 

Geordi used the time to think about if he should say something about the morning to her Aunt. He tried to think about it from an unbiased point of view. He knew if it was one of his little cousins, he would want to be told...so he did. He didn’t want the whole thing sitting on his conscience. 

“Before we head out, I need to tell you something “ he said to the journalist to hold her attention, finally making his decision “ about what happened this morning, before we called you”

She smiled knowingly, her shoulders straightening out from their slouch under her boxy pads.

“What happened with that Toy’s R Us employee?” she asked to clarify. Her hands in her slacks pockets. 

He blinked. 

“She told you…” 

“We had a little talk about it...good thing we did. Sounds like I have a formal complaint to file” Will disclosed, “fingers crossed I get someone fired,”

“Consider my toes crossed too” Geordi nodded seriously. Proceeding on with uncertainty. His tone lessened in volume to express concern “Be careful?”

Mrs. Styles replied.

“Damned if I am, damned if I’m not...” she replied in a steely way to be met with a frown from both parties. 

They knew she was right. 

“I’ll do my best,” she eventually responded. 

“Would you like us to accompany you?” Data responded quickly “It would be beneficial to have more than one witness with you”

There were a few moments where Willamina looked at the Data before looking away to think about his offer. Geordi waited. Ready to take whatever next step he needed to when it came to this issue. 

“...I need to do this myself” She said, “don’t worry about me” 

Neither Geordi or Data argued, regardless of the want that arose,

Will moved the conversation onto something much more light. Looking down at Annabelle when she did.

“Isn’t there something you wanted to say to them before they left, Anna?”

The child looked up at her family member before again setting her sights on the two infront of her. She held one of the nursery pots up and out to them. As far up as she could. Geordi reached down and obtained the one she wanted them to have. 

“Here” she said to him before walking over to stand in front of Data to do the same thing with the other pot. He too took an elephant ear plant. Looking down at it in an examining way. 

“...but, these were for you” Geordi interrupted the exchange, his brows dipped at the considerate gesture as he looked away from the Taro to the person who gave it to him.

“I got them for you, Day-ta, Auntie, and Bea” she explained plainly with pride in her decision “I don’t like plants. They get bugs sometimes...but they make other people smile. So I like gifting them.” 

The engineer grinned with this statement. To give her what she wanted in return.

“Thank’s kid”

“You’re welcome!” she replied in excitement “hug?”

Geordi snorted before he took the time to crouch down on tired knees so he could hug her. Putting the plant down momentarily so he could do so comfortably. 

“Thanks…today was fun” she said quietly as she clung to him and he held her back.

“Don’t mention it” he said, pulling back when the hug naturally broke and clasping her small shoulders in his palms. Everyone had been saying this about her when she wasn’t around but no one had said it to her face yet so he intended to change that. 

“You know you’re sweet too, right?”

She nodded a lot of times to accompany her self assured:

“Yeah, I know!” her afro puff bouncing when she rocked on her heels.

Goodness, he hoped she never lost that confidence. His smile turned to a smirk in responce. He leather shoulders go.

Anna looked up to Data then, holding her arms up and out. Tilting her head when she asked: 

“Hug?”

Geordi stood up with a huff of breath and moved out of the way so the other man would have the space to give her what she wanted.

Data crouched down before her and held his arms out, she scampered over the short distance and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms back around her petit form slowly. Giving her a ginger squeeze back. 

The engineer watched, plant back in his hands. He picked up Data’s too. Observing while he had to ignore how his heart felt like it was going to explode at the display…

It only lasted a few moments more before the young girl to let Data go and he did the same. He rose back to standing up flat on his feet. 

After their consecutive embraces were over, they waved to Will. Who waved to them with a cordial smile too. Upper body relaxed and legs spread in a sturdy stance. 

They left the building. 

\---------

The pair were sitting at the bus stop. Waiting for the next one to arrive. They boarded it when it came. Having to readjust themselves to make up for all of the new things they had on them when they found seats together. Geordi was still iffy about this whole Data getting a job thing but...he wouldn’t lie. It would be nice not to have to worry about food. 

This was one of those days where people were smoking near them. Person today. Just the one. An older white man puffing away. Like quite a few people in town, he seemed to be an acquaintance of Data’s because he did do the smile and wave to him before he sat down a good ways away from them both a few rows behind and across. Not far enough away in the engineers opinion. He must have flashed the guy the weakest smile to accompany the friendly acknowledgement Data gave the man when he was passing them. It was all he could do after his face puckered like he’d been sucking on a grapefruit.

Geordi had to keep from gagging after every shallow breath he took.

“I wonder how Keiko is doing,” Data said, quietly. “In my last correspondence with her, she informed me that Molly was fitting in at her new day care but Keiko was unsure of what to do with herself now that she is no longer pursuing her career as a botanist for the sake of O'brien's new assignment. Apparently she was considering teaching...It was my turn to receive her next transmis-...message,” 

The other said all this while looking down at both moderately sized elephant ear plants in Geordi’s hold. They were in his lap. Geordi was looking at them too. Admiring his visors readings of them... One of them was flowering. Considering the rough state of the plant it had to be because of stress.

“...I think about her whenever I see plants too,...her and Dr. Crusher,” Geordi replied offhandedly to his friend. Pinching what looked like a speck of dust off of one of the leaves.

“I hope they are well” Data thought aloud. He might have been reading too much into it but Geordi detected a hint of sorrow in that remark.

“Yeah…” Geordi said quietly “me too”

Data replied, topic of conversation falling back to the pots in his lap. 

“Do you think we can save them?” 

“I plan to try,” he returned with a quiet determination. 

The two continued to gaze at the Imperial taro’s in quiet reflection for a while before Geordi broke the silence quietly. 

“How many cat stories have I missed because of our fight? Other than the two I heard today”

“5”

He looked over at the other man when he said this next part. After learning about Harold and...Buttons was it? He found himself wanting to know more...he was also in dire need of one of Data’s passionate knowledge exchanges anyway.

“Why don’t you tell me some?” he requested, “Maybe it’ll take my mind off of the one man chimney stack over there,”

Turns out he said that comment louder than he thought he had...either that or just to forsake him, the other conversations on the bus and all of the everywhere noise died down. The person in question behind him looked at the back of his seat with a start in surprise then disdain. Muttering something along the lines of “why, I never,” in this grumbly southern accented anger. 

Geordi winced at the sound...

Data leaned in and whispered behind his hand into Geordi’s ear.

“I believe he heard that”

Geordi sighed. 

Thanks Data. 

He turned around, to face his mistake. Geordi recognized that was rude...much like smoking in a crowded space with a bunch of non-consenting civilians but you know he recognized he was in the wrong here...

“Sorry, man” he apologized loud enough for the stranger to hear. Turning around so he was faceing his direction. So he would know he was talking to him.

The man kept on smoking after accepting his apology. Their back and forth didn’t escalate any further than that. 

He turned back to his friend. Nearly begging.

“Cats?”

Data took to the request like rocks in a quarry. 

“Of the five new additions to the shelter, There were three semi-feral cats that were brought in from a colony. Scamp, Trixie, and Ziggy. Two Scottish Folds and an American Shorthair respectively. Of the three, I was first captivated by Scamp’s crossed eyes and pleasant nature. He had the easiest trust to earn. Trixie and Ziggie however, were different stories all together…it became apparent, judging by the states of their bodies and coats when brought in, that they had to fight for the right to scraps against the remainder of their group. Because of this, they needed extensive medical care and had harder trusts to earn...”

The engineer indulged Data’s stories to distract himself. He also enjoyed watching the other relish in this version of himself. Happiness. 

\---------

After their thankfully uneventful bus ride, they were back at the lab. Speed walking about to get things done. They were losing daylight. It was already almost five. A majority of work needed to be done inside of the ship. He got some adequate long distance flashlights. More so for Data than himself. The two of them put the fruits of their time away in their rightful places and got changed into something designated for working. 

To the clearing. 

Today was the day they got to repairing the air conditioning and heating systems...yep. About time too. Not his forte whatsoever but having a working heating system would be important in preparing for the winter months when he had to make sure the leaky insides of the ship didn’t freeze over too badly. There was a chance those vulnerable parts could be de-thawed while he fix things up. Just in the gashed opened parts...Space was freezing. Negative 455 degrees fahrenheit. The exterior of the ship that didn’t have huge gashes in it would be more than capable of withstanding a meager drop to around twenty degrees. 

What was left of his inner optimist said maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with being stuck here that long. When did Winters start to get bad here? January he was pretty sure…

The pessimist was challenging his usual can-do attitude. Right now, what he could do was prepare for the worst. He could keep working.

There was also the comfort aspects of having a working heater. Having to deal with the cold outside and inside while handling repairs in the dead of winters colder temperature drops?... He’d rather not...he’d love for it to be an option not to be cold when he was repairing at all times of the year. At least it would be a southern winter...it was one of the good things about not crashing in Newyork or anywhere else up north… 

California however...or close to it would have been better... Nevada? Somewhere with barely a winter to speak of. Why couldn’t the rendezvous be set up to meet where the coldest months were forty five degrees even before global warming picked up...

Stop thinking of the would of, should of, could of, Geordi. 

Where are the compressor and condenser unit’s again? The information from the mandatory ships maintenance refresher coarse all commanders were forced to take every year was not coming back to him right away. With a squint, he searched harder. As one could have guessed, the squinting didn’t help at all. But he did find what he was looking for. 

There...he readjusted some screws back into place. Moving onto the fractured wiring in the evaporator coil that his visor detected.

Data was down a ways from him, working on the filters to the primary unit. 

They didn’t speak to one another about off topic matters when they were in the thick of it this time. Just the usual relays of necessary information about what section one another was working on. Letting the other know they wanted to try this or that...pass me the right tool, do you have this or that, I’m moving on to the next section, asking each other for advise...the usual. It was comfortable. They were a day behind considering the unexpected detour yesterday so they were both trying to make up for it. As if having a repair schedule even mattered at this point... 

They both had passing thoughts of if Willamina’s attempts to get that security officer fired was successful. If she was alright…

It was another one of those moments he wished he had a personal phone. 

They worked in tandem until eleven. Data tried to get him to take a food break at some point around dinner time, but no. He had to get what he was working on done first. He had the same answer the next time his friend reminded him. Then the next. There was something about toiling like this...he never felt how overcoming the hunger and exhaustion became until his focus was broken or he was forced to step away from whatever he was working on. Then he was a hazy, ravenous, hungry mess with a headache that could take out a rhino in it’s prime. 

But damn did it feel good to be back getting work done on this spaceship again. 

It made him smile off and on until they were walking back to the labs underground hatch. Plants in hands and carefully handled as they traveled down. Geordi using his access credentials to get into the building. The door shut behind him and it was quiet. Everything where he left it and nothing out of place. He checked the science lab, the tech lab, their bedrooms, the lounge, kitchen area and the other quarters. They both did for good measure. Data’s photographic memory ingram files came in handy. One of Data's reflexes. Something he did to secure their safety without having to be asked incase ‘someone’ took advantage of their time away...They carried on until they both ended up back in the kitchen as their last place to recheck. It was well into the morning hours now. Geordi could have fallen asleep on his feet if he wasn’t so hungry. They dropped off the plants in the lounge to be dealt with when they were ready first,

“I am going to the lab to check the databases historical index for the paperwork I was given today” Data relayed to him at the end of their search, he was standing by the arch way door “to see if I filled in any of the information” 

“Sounds good” he said to his friend, his focus mainly on the refrigerator. He was picking out a frozen meal. Any frozen meal…

”I’ll be eating” he said, rubbing the back of his neck to try and exercise the twinge “then sleeping,”

Data took a step back and turned around in the efficient way he was known for. Or at least that's what Geordi assumed he heard. He wasn’t looking at him. ‘Swanson’ was more his speed right now.

He heard the same sound indicating that a singular turn about happened again. Data turned back around. 

Then the whirring…

“May we share a bed tonight?” his companion asked some time after the turn, “I do not mind if we share the one in your quarters”

Geordi moved from the fidge to the microwave from the time the other’s hypothetical wheels began to turn from the time he decided to speak. He muttered back as he put the chicken breast, mixed vegetable, and rice meal in the machine. It’s hum indicating life and food soon to come. 

“Uh.....not tonight. It’s been a long day, I need to recharge.”

“I understand,” His friend replied. “If I do not see you before you go to bed, I wish you a good nights sleep”

“Good night to you too’” he returned groggily. Yawning in the process. 

Data then turned and respectfully left. 

The engineer ate the nights meal in quiet. Trudging to his quarters for the night when finished. He closed the door behind himself. He had enough energy left to peel the two day old undergarments off of himself after freeing himself of the cling of his work clothes…

A shower didn’t happen. Neither did the rest of his routine. 

He backtracked to the bedroom, pulled the covers back and collapsed into them. His head nearly missed the pillow. 

\------------

Eight AM hit. Sometime around eight AM. He didn’t know. 

Somehow he’d managed to land nearly face down in a pillow and not suffocate himself through out the night. He shifted about in this lethargic way.

His nakedness startled even himself. And the smell...he smelled like a metal worker after a hard days labor…

Ugh...

You know what?

He deserved to be less irritated at the little things today...he attempted to quiet his mind long enough to go back to sleep. 

\------------

He woke up again around twelve PM, 

He was refreshed enough to handle a shower and the rest of his usual morning routine. Morning routine...inaccurate title for today. Oh well. And the days routine came with some extras. He washed and pre-conditioned his hair too. He didn’t get to moisturizing it after. He didn’t consider it a priority when he still had work on the brain. He’d do it later.

He clothed himself in some fresh work clothes too. Nothing extravagant. Just a jumper and cargo pant combo. Accompanied by a greyish black geometric blocked windbreaker and a scarf. He made himself some Iced coffee in the kitchen. A vanilla latte. Cooked himself an actual breakfast. Which turned out to be sauted cabbages, butterbeans, and turkey sausages. An egg too. He packed some snacks to keep him going through the days repairs. He sat in the lounge to eat. At the bar. So he could watch the bluish green glow of the water-feature in constant motion. Lit by the artificial grow lighting that gave the indoor ‘pond’ life. It was powered in a similar way to how the lighting was in Starships. It was why they could have living plants aboard as decoration and as a hobby without fear of them dying. The lighting was good for humans too...he couldn’t imagine how miserable it would be without the plants around in space. Or without the lights that imitated natural sunlight so well.

When he was done eating and cleaned up after himself, he entered said long rectangularly structured aquatic display. Sliding back the glass that separated the two rooms. Enjoying the calming sound of babbling brook that the constantly running fountains emitted. It was the sort of environment that earth koi could live in. Other fish too. Maybe that was an eventual plan amongst the engineers here...

He rolled up his sleeves and planted the two elephant ear plants. Reasoning that the humidity and water would imitate their natural habitat...he arranged them in a way he found pleasing to the visor. About the lily pads and flowers. When he was done, he lifted one of the pink florets into his palm, he admired it for it’s color readings and shape. The size of it...It took over his whole palm, and this was one of the smaller ones growing in the pond...if this thing couldn’t revive the elephant ears back to health he didn’t know what could. He sat there and watched it some more. Until he found himself ready to move on with the day's productivity. 

Glass door closed back into its environmental seal, he cleaned and dried his hands. Rolling back down his sleeves as he exited what was once the communal relaxation space. Bag of snacks in hand while walking back to the long hallway of quarters. Stopping in front of Data’s. 

“Hey, D?” he called through the door pleasantly. How long had it been since he’d called him that...he wondered if he would even know he was talking to-

“Yes?” came the reply through the door.

Geordi smirked triumphantly to himself. Special treatment really hit the spot didn’t it?

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

Data responded by opening the door. When the metal passageway slid open to reveal his similarly work ready friend, Geordi took a step back.

“I was coming up with several backstories for my in town persona,” Data said, standing before him in his long sleeve shirt and work jeans combo “disclosing the fact that I had a daughter yesterday caused me to believe I should be more thorough. If Willamina proceeded with further questioning on the subject I would have had to come up with something passable but I would prefer to be prepared.”

Huh, not a bad idea whatsoever...he nodded.

“Good idea, keep on with that” he said with a smile “i’ll leave you to it”

“Additionally, I am awaiting the days orders,” 

“Meet you on the ship in thirty minuets?”

“Yes, captain” 

He turned to walk away after their synchronized nod session, the same gentle voice called after him.

“Geordi,” Data inquired “are you feeling better today?” 

The engineer spoke to him as he opened the door to his own quarters. Looking at him as he did so. Saying:

“Much better” 

Before disappearing into the lounge again for the next thirty minutes. To get some stretches in. 

\---------

When they met up to work on the ship for the day, it went very much like the later half of yesterday. Heater and air conditioning component talk. Working together comfortably. The hours it took to get to the final stretch went smoothly. To the point where they were finished fixing the central heating and cooling systems early and decided to troubleshoot their patches of the propellant tanks so far. They spent some time outside working on where the final few tweaks needed to be made. Laying in the appropriate conduit and doing what needed to be done side by side. They were making great time. He forced himself to take food and water breaks. 

Eight came.

Geordi went back into the ship. Walking over to the main bridge which doubled as the battle bridge considering the ships compact size. Running a tender hand over one of the broken glass console screens. As if he was trying to ease it’s pain. Not to mention his own nerves. 

This would be the first time he attempted to turn it back on since they were attacked. Since...who ever that was turned it off while they were indisposed.

Data sat down in the chair to the left of the moment Geordi was having with their ship. Awaiting his say so.

The engineer turned to the other man and walked over to him. 

“I’m going to turn on auxiliary power,” he let the other know “I need you to route the energy into the heating and cooling systems as fast as you can. Make sure it’s not running into anything else.”

Data positioned his fingers in typing formation. Prepared to proceed when he asked:

“Would you like me to check the propellants systems link to the impulse drives?”

Geordi pursed his lips and throught about it. His brow tying together.

Truth be told, he did want to do that...but he was intentionally holding off until they did more work first. The impulse drive was connected to the power transfer grid, which was connected to the impulse engines, which was connected to their unstable warp core problem...At minimum...it could exhaust what fuel they had left due to having such high demand systems try to cycle through broken wiring. At maximum they would be risking an overload induced explosive force large enough to turn the surrounding clearing and far beyond into a wasteland. 

“That’s risky…” Geordi muttered in a hush, unsure “Can you do that fast enough to beat out the plasma emission from the plasma coils fusion reactors?”

Acting first officer gazed over at him. Giving him this dry look. 

It was at that moment of intentional Data sass, he knew they would be alright.

“Sorry,” Geordi replied with an alleviated expression “go for it on my so”

To the main console he went, hitting the button that would bring the ship’s power into emergency auxiliary power like he said he would. 

“Now,” he relayed.

Data did what he was told. At unimaginable speeds, he typed in what was needed to route the energy only into impulse power and the heating and cooling systems as soon as the screens lit. He watched the diagnostics run, checked the sensors...then he moved on to checking their propellant systems fixes as well. Letting the computer run similar tests on itself. Both commanders were sitting in the dark waiting for any sort of change. Any sort of scream the ship would show on it’s display screens to tell them that something was wrong...but no...they had air conditioning, heat, and functioning propellant tanks. It was three problems marked off of a long list but they were still three problems marked off. He saved these settings. So he Data wouldn’t need to expend himself every time they needed to turn the power on.

Geordi began to tug at his scarf to unfasten it’s wrap, as he checked the percentage of power left in the auxiliary reserves on his console screen. The fabric was suddenly feeling too close to his neck. Too-

“...does it feel warm in here to you?” he said when the realization hit.

“It does," Data said, pivoting around in his chair to face his direction. "I believe our repairs were successful” 

The engineer was wearing this smug look when he said “Good work”

His teammate watched him for a time before inferring from past experience. 

“If you would like to physically express your joy in a way that involves my person,” Data began from where he was seated “you may proceed”

Geordi regarded the other with the same smirk and a raised brow at his comment for a few seconds before he made his way over to where the other was sitting. 

“Well?” A hand on his hip as he waited with a playful presumptuousness “stand up then,”

His friend raised himself as asked. 

As soon as he had, he hugged him tight. Yet this time... he went a few steps beyond. When the other was officially hugging him back, the engineer lifted him off the ground in the embrace. All two hundred and twenty pounds of him, and spun him around and around when it was clear his feet were no longer touching the ground a good amount. He felt the other hold on to him tighter when that happened. Geordi was all smiles and animated expressiveness the whole time even in the moment he put the other back down carefully. 

Data’s eyes were wide when the hug spin hybrid ended, as he processed what just happened. Gaping down at his friend.

Geordi awaited...some kind of response but when it became apparent that he’d done the near impossible and rendered the other commander speechless, he spoke again. 

“We’ll let them run for five more minuets before powering the ship down. Make sure I didn’t get excited for no reason,” Geordi stated before going on with his suggestion “After, let’s celebrate...what about that spa day I promised?”

Or spa night as it so turned out. 

After straightening, Data replied in a manner far from displeased.

“That sounds lovely” 

\-------------

When the five minuets ended, the pair didn’t linger. They walked back to the lab. Geordi made himself something low maintenance in the kitchen. A chefs salad with turkey and chicken mixed in as the protein. He made some mixed vegetables to go with it on the side. He also whipped up a little something something for the occasion.

He was currently sitting on Data’s bed eating after asking explicit permission to do so. No longer in his work clothes but a large jumper with a neck line so wide it nearly hung off one shoulder. And shorts that matched. The sweater was a cropped one...because he doubted he’d catch a cold in the lab. 

Data was cleansing his hair in the bathroom shower. He’d told him to. It was best that hair treatments be applied to a clean base. To break down any product build up so the masks nutrients would be more effective. Geordi’s things were gathered on the bed side table. His hair and skin care supplies waiting to be divied up. The lounge chair pulled beside the bed and facing the television. An assortment of clean towels set up on Data’s vanity. He was thoroughly excited to share this part of his life with the other.

Spa night was a go. 

He nibbled on a bite of his meal while he waited. Hearing the shower cut off. He had his sights on Data’s sketch book. Which was sitting open on the bed with writing in it. Paragraphs of details and notes. He thought not to read it but...why would he leave it out and open like this if he was concerned with what he would see? He dragged it near to himself, reading each word. Noting fondly the ink smudges caused by the others left handedness. 

His companion walked out of the bathroom an amount of time after he had the small tome in his hand. Nonplussed by the fact that he was handling it or partaking in his writings.

Gracious that fragance...he adored that ‘Data’s freshly out of the shower’ smell. It erupted into the room along with humidity as soon as he came back in.

“Are these the ideas you were coming up with this morning?” Geordi asked after reading a few very factual sentences. 

“Yes, I have several versions I am considering” Data replied. Rubbing a towel against his head as he walked over. Wearing the yellow sweater and black sweat pants from day one. Examining the opened page of his notebook that his friend was looking at. 

Geordi saw these versions the other was talking about. They were all listed very elegantly on the page in front of him. But the information seemed to trail off to the next one so he asked:

“May I?” while gesturing to the book before pulling the right page corner back like he was about to flip it when he asked. Just enough to get his point across. Not enough to read anything on the next page. 

“You may” Data replied,

He turned the page. Reading over more of his friends ideas. They were very cut and dry descriptions, not as largely worded or stylized as his poetry was. 

Data stood stationary by the bed. Watching and waiting for whatever approval or critique he might receive. 

“What did you find out last night about those forms?” Geordi asked in an utterance while reading.

The taller of the two became less of a statue. He began drying his hair again.

“They were unlisted, my assumption is that I objected in the past as well,” Data said, “have you considered your character's backstory?” 

Geordi’s attention stretched further when he asked him that. 

“Believe it or not I have” he said, blushing mysteriously as he said “We should coordinate our stories together in some places, like how this centuries Geordi and Data met and stuff…”

With that he zoned out as he read. 

Data didn’t respond. He sat down in his lounge chair. Contentedly watching him read. At first, Geordi thought this was just one of those moments where he caught the other man starring at him for prolonged periods for whatever reason. However, as it persisted longer than the usual amount of time, the engineer looked in the direction of where his friend was sitting close by. 

“My hair is damp,” Data said. 

Oh. Somewhere between bringing his food to his friends room and Data getting in the shower, he told him they would start when his hair was almost dry...he could finish reading later. Geordi scooted to the edge of the bed and got off. Going over to his selection of hair products. They were comprised of the ones that Data brought him. They would be the ones he would primarily be choosing from. 

“Would you like to do it yourself or would you like me to?” he said, obtaining an empty container to mix these objects in. 

Data was quiet for a time. Or...should he say his friend didn’t speak but he was loud while he thought. 

“... I would like to watch your process,”

Geordi grouped what he needed into his arms “bathroom it is then,” 

He walked into the bathroom first. Data following him after for this teachable moment. The engineer picked up the right bottle with a golden substance within. He tipped some into his palm and began working oil onto his hands in a rub while he moved behind the other.

“You have not said anything about my ideas” was the next thing that Data expelled as soon as his hands connected with his strands.

He smiled. Reaching up and starting to spread the argon oil evenly through out dark brown locks. Working from roots to tips.

“They have a good foundation, everything you’re reaching from your own life's experiences with are great. Your depiction of your daughter and your relationship with her is... it’s real good.” enough to make him emotional during his zone out earlier...he went on, getting to the meat of his opinion upon his first read through “When it comes to your ex you might consider...detailing her out some. Did you have a good relationship with her, what were your favorite aspects about her or your relationship,...do you miss her. What was she like...where are you from, what was your family like, things like that. It’s better to know more about your character than anyone else ever will. It will make your portrayal more well rounded the deeper you go.” 

“Ah.” Data responded, very much watching what his friend was doing in the reflection “You have attempted to tinge it with romanticism, which produces much the same effect as if you worked a love-story or an elopement into the fifth proposition of Euclid”

Geordi snorted. Continually combing fingers through moistened hair. 

“Really?” he asked with a friendly incredulousness “A Study in Scarlet? You were the one who asked for my opinion, you know” 

It was in that moment Data pulled one of his closed mouthed smiles.

“I am not...truely critiquing you as Sherlock did Watson’s first chronicle,” Data returned, looking at Geordi through the mirror “I quoted Holmes to praise you instead. Your advice will greatly improve my delineation.” 

The engineer smiled to the other in the mirror. Thankful that they cleared that up. The last thing he wanted was to join the long list of people who were cruel to him about it writing. He was honest but constructive. Something he knew the other would appreciate. Moving on from that step, he grabbed the jar of treatment he had. Unscrewing the lid and getting some out, He began working the mixed mask substance into the others hair. Smoothing it in and pulling it back into a thick mass. 

Data went on plainly. His eyes closed. 

“You may add to or revise my ideas if you like, particularly where it comes to the parts that involve your character.”

Geordi kept gently running his fingers through Data’s now heavily weighted strands. Running into a non threatening tangle every once and awhile. He expertly finger-detangled them.

He did that until there weren’t any tangles left and he could just focus on coating his hair...getting an idea, he gathered all of it and pulled it up to the crown of his head. Sticking it all together and lifting it up so it would come to a point at the top of his head. He let go, watching until it slowly collapsed into itself into a limp slope. Geordi had to withhold a snicker. He had too much power here.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Data asked curiously at the others hair shaping. Opening one eye.

He owned up to it with a nervous laugh and a: “I’ll be serious”

“You do not have to be” Data replied right away.

The two locked eyes for a while in the mirror for a time. Geordi was the one who broke it. Deciding to be serious regardless. And to change the subject to something that had been sitting on his mind since yesterday.

“You remember when Beatriz insinuated that women in town would be delighted to interact with you when you’re working?” 

“Yes, I do,”

“You’re aware she meant they may flirt with you, right?”

And that apparently they have been for a while now...

“I see.” Data replied in an unaffected way. Watching the engineers knowledgeable hands work. 

Geordi hesitated. 

“Does that bother you?” he wondered to the other out loud as he smoothed his hair back into something similar to Data’s classic slicked back do. Just...covered in off white. He peeked from behind him into the mirror.

His comrade formulated a response after clear deliberation was taken. 

“As I do not typically pick up on flirting unless it is explicitly stated it is occuring, I do not forsee myself being bothered. As long as they are mindful of my boundaries.” he replied, “I am not as eager to please as I used to be years ago...and I would rather not receive any unexpected kisses” 

While the other was answering, he got a plastic hair cap and put it on him. One of the disposable clear ones. Geordi had to bite down the voice in his head...the protective over Data one. Anyone could take advantage of him while he wasn’t around and some people have...but he didn’t say anything. The last thing he wanted the other to know was that he was worrying over him and his new job...again. 

“What do I do now?” Data asked,

Staying in the moment was for the best. He went along with the others example.

“Wrap one of those towels around your head” Geordi said, gesturing to the short stack of two humidity warmed towels sitting on the vanity, “then wait twenty minuets...after that you can rinse it out in the shower” 

“...I have to get back in the shower?” Data asked as he followed instruction and wrapped a black towel that Geordi prepared around his head. 

“Yeah,” he said as he maneuvered himself so he could wash his hands off in the sink.

“...this is more steps than I anticipated.” 

Geordi smiled but shrugged. He supposed it would seem like a lot of steps to someone who wasn’t used to doing this. This was the others first time... to the engineer, what Data just did was the condensed version compared to his wash-day mask routine. Less time, less product, less mixing, and pre-prepping. 

Data spoke again. 

“Will you be doing a hair mask on yourself tonight?” Data asked, pulling him out of his head.

“I planned on it.” he replied nonchalantly. The irony...he had no idea he would doing this with Data today but he was already prepared due to the morning. It saved time. Moving to a free portion of the vanity, he grabbed his hand made mixture. That something something he put together. He made some DIY version with natural ingredients from the kitchen to satisfy his ringlets. Tonight was an avocado, olive oil, coconut oil, shea butter, honey, castor oil, and aloe vera night...it changed depending on his hair’s needs. He mixed in some of the store bought mask that he was letting Data use too. He noticed a few extra lumps...he began to handle them. 

“I will put the product that you mixed on your hair for you ” Data suggested aloud, watching him mix. 

Geordi physically paused the whipping he was doing with a fork. He went on eventually. 

“Uh…” he hesitated “You don’t have to...” 

“I know.”

There was quiet between them in which Geordi could feel the others eyes piercing into the side of his head. 

“I see…” his companion voiced in time, making note of the his displeasure “You think I will not know what I am doing”

He checked the thick partial DIY for texture and slip as he turned the bowl it was in about In his hands 

“I know you wouldn’t mean it... but I don’t love pain, Data”

“I would do my best not to hurt you,” Data alleviated “...I wished to learn by hands on experience,”

Geordi stopped what he was doing and turned to face him.

...Was it just him or did this guy just say that like he was intending to do hair things with him again in the future...and further more, wanted to?

...Like he was looking forward to it…

He probably considered this some form of cultural exchange. Something new he can learn about human kind...life forms...don’t read that much into Data being nice and indulging his usual interests. 

“Insistent aren’t we...” he uttered, testingly.

“No” Data was sure to say “if you would rather do it yourself, I have no qualms about your choice. I have no right to.” 

...a passing response. Geordi decided. He lifted a spray bottle sitting among his many jars and canisters and gave his hair a few spritzes. Only enough to get it damp and not soaked. 

“...I’m giving you a shot,” he let the other know, putting the bottle back down “but I wanna sit down...rest my legs some” 

The two of them migrated back to Data’s bedroom as he requested. Geordi cased the room for a place to sit...how exactly were they going to do this…

He sat down in the edge of the bed. One of the corners. Putting his conditioner bowl down next to him, along with a wide toothed comb and spray bottle filled with water. He wrapped a towel he brought from the bathroom around his shoulders, to keep his sweater clean.

As expected, Data followed. Standing behind him.

Geordi had to keep from gulping.

“How the tables have turned.” he jested, to ease his nerves “Usually, I’m the one standing behind you with some sort of cranially applied instrument.” 

Data scooped a dime sized glob of product.

“I will attempt to have just as impressive a bedside manner” was his reply “I am starting” 

The engineer took a moment to be grateful they weren’t in front of a mirror anymore. So Data would not see the fearful frown he was wearing. Or the pull down of his eyebrows as he awaited. He resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes closed behind his seeing aid because...what good would that do any way?

Having learned from observation and applying that knowledge, Data started from the front of his head. Taking a section of tiny curls into his fingertips and gently sliding the mask onto them. Moving onto the next when that piece was well saturated. Then the next, then the next... did his curls tangle amongst themselves as they were known to do? It was an unavoidable thing with tighter curls, no matter of the fact that he detangled it while pre-conditioning it earlier...but the other man never yanked or pulled through them. He worked them out with his fingers. He didn’t even touch the comb. He didn’t need it. 

Geordi was beside himself. When his head was fully covered with his homemade mask, his friend even did the unexpected. He began to work his finger pads into his scalp in a light pressurized repetitive motion. In a ginger relaxing downward kneed. Starting from the edges of the hairline and working his way in toward his crown, Both hands in use to encompass a large surface area. He felt some of the mound of stress and tension just...wash off of him. 

He took his visor off. To enjoy this further. Resting the device in his lap.

“Are...are you giving me a scalp massage?” Unknown to even himself, he’d been leaning into it. 

“Massaging this area dilates small arteries within your scalp that increase blood flow to the follicles, stimulates lymphatic drainage, and will make your hair stronger over time.”

“Yeah, I know...most of that.”Geordi muttered, before doing a deep inhale and exhale. “but where did you learn how to do this?”

“...I watched you detangle and apply the mask to my hair in the mirror. Our hair types are different but I am utilizing a similar principle,” Data said, going onto speak like he was admitting to something he’d done wrong “I...have also noticed your method of hair styling before. When you get ready while leaving the bathroom door open...you use similar hand movements”

Geordi blinked. 

“...I meant the massage”

Data continued to hold a reluctant tone,

“I am unsure if you really want to know that information,” 

That resistance persisted for a time. Geordi was prepared to let it go but Data decided he felt comfortable sharing. 

“Lieutenant D’sora” He decided to say reflectively “this is one of the massages I learned to please her after long work days with the security unit.” 

Oh. Her.

“...I thought you deleted that programme?” 

“I did.” his friend replied matter of factly “but I am capable of learning on my own in a lot of aspects, I did not require it for every branch of knowledge ‘stored’ in it. Various types of massage were one of those branches.”

“Huh…” he said on a breath. 

“I thought this might replicate a trip to the barber in your case.”

Geordi leaned into the touch more. 

“Uh-huh…” 

“Am I hurting you?”

“No…” came the airily delivered reply “that’s great...that feels really great”

They proceeded like that in silence for the remainder. With Data’s tantric movements and Geordi’s nearly delirious satisfaction. A little taste of paradise he drifted off into with ease. 

“..di” a level voice tried to float into the cloud he’d found himself on.

The ironic thing was...he’d considered changing his hair up. Eight years was a long time to have different forms of the same cut and style. It would also cut his prep and maintenance time in half...he had short hair, longer than most gave him credit for. Shrinkage. But caring for textured hair, particularly with how meticulous he was...was work. He wouldn’t be cutting it any time in the near future he didn’t think...but he was currently damned glad he hadn’t taken the plunge yet.

“...ordi?”

Lieutenant D’sorra,... really missed out didn't she? Not like she deserved it after what Data told him she said to him when she broke up with him…

At some point he forgot how to think coherently. 

“Geordi?”

Predictably It was Data who had been trying to reach through to him. Who was...certainly worrying down at him? How would he know. 

“H-huh?” he replied, half present. 

“It has been twenty minuets,” 

Damn...

Why didn’t he say thirty…

...he couldn’t believe he’d just thought that. 

When his comrade pulled his hands away, he was left to regain control of...whatever he’d just become. The last thing that his friend did was place his reusable shower cap with adjustable straps on his head for him...then obtain the towel from his shoulders. Which he handed to him while saying:

“I will go wash my mask off in the shower” before exiting into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind himself. 

Geordi watched him go then secured the straps tight, to keep in the heat and wrapped the towel around his head in a pineapple formation. 

….he should have said thirty minutes. 

After that conflicting temptation, he was in need of some wine. Visor secured back in place, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle, popped the cork and poured. A glass full….so he wouldn’t have to come back. He got a good few swings down before he returned to Data’s quarters. Looking at his nearly forgotten salad...

He situated himself back in front of his food and finished it. His mask would need to sit for forty minutes to an hour so…in his free time, he could find something on TV for them both to watch. Geordi picked up the remote. Turning on the television. Looking to see what fell under the catagory of interesting and was on the few channels that they had. 

There was the news...he turned it from that. Music television? No...he wanted something more engaging. Next came the soap opera channel. He had no idea who these characters were but two of them were locked into some feverish make out session. Knocking over the decor of who evers home they were in. 

Geez...he was tossing her around like an uncooked pizza crust…

Geordi took a few more gulps from his wine glass.

He changed the channel again. Finding something that seemed interesting enough. It was...it was very of it’s time. Dialogue included. Yet, it was stylish. A lot of Armani suits, button ups, and...he’d come upon the show when there was a tussle and a fire fight lit from a night club’s reddish lighting. The main character was tailing someone...cocaine was involved. And palm trees. The pastel blue and lilac title card came up before it went to break. Thoughtlessly, he began to rub the back of his neck, moving his head around some. Their long hours catching up to him.

Data rejoined him out of the bathroom. Fully changed again after he’d been watching for a few minuets. Towel drying his hair one more. When he came out, it was in the midst of his neck crane.

Data spoke offhandedly “...If neck strain is a source of tension for you, might I offer-” 

He cut himself off. His eyes settled on the glass in Geordi’s hand for a time. 

“How many glasses of wine have you had?” he asked. 

“Just the one.” Geordi said, setting the half drunk glass down on the bedside table. It was just enough to loosen up. 

Data hesitated. His focus shifted again to the television, the shows funk synth soundtrack rising to signal an elevation in tension. His eyes widening.

“You are watching Miami Vice” 

“Seems that way” Geordi said with a smile, “according to the commercial, It’s marathoning,”

Apparently the discovery that this show was marathoning yet again inspired Data’s directness because the next thing that fell out of him was: 

“Will you spend the night in my quarters and watch it with me?” 

Geordi blinked before letting out a chuckle. He put his empty food bowls on the bed side table too. Having to work to make room for them.

“Sure, I’m up for it” he said, looking over at the other “...what was that about a source of tension?” 

“I was offering you a neck massage” Data replied, his eyes on the screen even as he came to sit down on the bed next to him. “It is still on the table,”

“...are you offering because you want to?”

“Yes” Data replied ”this night is a recreation of a spa-like experiance, people receive massages at Spa’s”

Geordi raised an eyebrow at the other.

“...but the people going to the spa aren’t usually the ones giving them out” 

The other kept watching the show. 

"I stand corrected" 

Geordi kept his head turned in Data's direction for an extra while. Eventually he leaned back. His head heavy as he laid down. Concentration back on the screen as he listened to the characters tell the story of this pilot. 

Data joined him in bed, laying down beside him and watching the whole time. Propped up higher on the pillows than Geordi was so he could see over him when he laid down. They got to the part after the two main characters were introduced unknowingly in a friendly quiet. He and Data. Not the two main characters. They on the other hand were having a rocky start. Classic buddy cop formula. This was episode one. 

The alligator boat scene after made him laugh harder than he had all day. 

He got out of bed during a commercial break to do the extended version of his skin care routine. Serums, exfoliator, moisturizer...things of that nature. Concluded this time with a facial treatment in the form of a mask laying on his face. No matter, he made it back to his side of the bed because he didn’t want to miss anything when the ads finished playing.

“What is it about this show, huh?” Geordi asked on his way back, Sitting down on the bed after turning the lights off “why do you like it so much?”

“Do you dislike it? I understand if you do.” Data replied, only having eyes for Geordi when he laid back down. “We do not have to watch it anymore.”

“We can keep watching, I like those parts too... I just want to know” Geordi said, a commercial for a Mr. Owl playing in the background. The tootsie roll pop one. How many licks to get to the center.

“It is not the most...forward thinking show by any means but I enjoy the joint detective cases and undercover work” his friend replied. “I find most of the content confounding, in ways other than the often indecipherable 'lingo'...there are other shows that I have been watching for the sake of fitting into the towns conversational culture and general intrigue with the topics discussed in them. I have watched episodes of M.A.S.H, Fame, A Different world, Golden Girls and a few others…but this one…”

“It’s a guilty pleasure?” The engineer prodded with an affectionate countenance.

Data adopted this slightly bashful expression.

“Of sorts yes...but I do not excuse it for it’s faults, and often enjoy analyzing them. Like most media I consume.”

The things Data got up to while he was sleeping...

The show came back on. They were both quiet again as they turned from each other to the TV. Turns out one of the main characters was impersonating a dead guy? More drama ensued. Before long they ended up watching the second episode. Partially into it, he washed his face mask off during another break. Because...he’d forgotten and left it on too long. How did people live like this?...Having to run back and forth or you’d miss something because everything played at a time slot? Any way, then the third episode...by time they got to the fourth, the engineer finally had to take a shower and leave in conditioner break. Meaning he missed a good thirty minutes of that episode. he returned to the bedroom with a satin wrap around his curls. With print similar to a Somalian taqiyah. To keep in the moisture and protect his hair from the roughness of cotton. What? He cared tonight...He didn’t spend all that time on his hair today, with his companions help he might add, just to loose all of that hard work to Data’s pillows. Wash day was too important for that. 

Said best friend didn’t say anything about his new appearance. He was used to wash day Geordi, this was simply the first time he’d joined in. 

Data explained what he missed when he came back for him during a commercial break. Then he laid back down in his previous position. They watched another. 

Laying in and going back to this position for so long over and over was doing a bit or a number on him...his neck wasn’t really improving and he was about to do the unthinkable about it. 

“Hey...” he called with unsurity, turning to his viewing partner. “I think I’ll take that neck massage now” 

Data ‘s primary attention was stolen. He sat up from his lay as soon as the request was made.

Geordi did too with one of his strained vocalizations. More a quiet grunt than anything startling. He heard his companion move to him. Close enough to comfortably put his hands on his shoulders. The first faint squeeze and a sigh left him. The pressure of fingertips pressed into the base of his neck, working in a temperate rotation. Over and Over. Data’s motions circular as he worked up and down from his neck muscles to the base of his skull. Then back again. Geordi’s freshly lotioned and oiled skin aiding the glide. 

“Would you like your back done as well?” Data asked, running the palm of his right hand down the back of his partner’s neck then pressing the heel of his hand into the area where his neck meets his shoulder. He did that several times. “I will need to lift your sweater to be able to reach more surface area”

There was a beat before he responded. Because he needed to think about it first. 

Unceremoniously, Geordi took off his sweater and tossed it to the end of the bed...because he really shouldn’t have been making a big deal about this. It was just...a massage. The change in temperature caused him to involuntarily flex. It wasn’t cold, it was just cooler than it had been with his sweater on. 

There was another wait. From Data this time...but he felt digits working into his shoulders and shoulder blades eventually in the same pleasurable compression that he’d felt on his neck. Working their ways down in a subtle rotation. The light pressure slowly getting deeper as Geordi relaxed further. 

“Your muscles are very stiff” Data noted aloud.

He smiled lazily to himself. 

“What can I say, It’s not easy carrying the weight of all this handsome day in and day out” Geordi quipped “I’m amazed you can lift yourself”

Data paused. Taking that in.

“Metaphorically you are equating a literal amount to a weightless quality, to express an opinion of what you perceive to be a high quantity.” His friend replied, migrating whole handed pressurized movements down his spine and to his waist “...thank you.”

“Don’t mention it...” He groaned out quietly. 

The rhythm of Data’s movements releasing more knots along Geordi’s sides, they muted themselves for a while. Which was all well and good to him. His head rested forward as he slouched somewhat. 

His friend was the one to speak first after a while. Quieting himself further. 

“...I would like to tell you what Earl and I were talking about Thursday while you were in the bathroom” Data said. Breaths unintentionally ghosting the back of his neck. 

His brow furrowed.

“I trust you remember? You don’t have to tell me.”

“I know. I am telling you because I want to.”

“Okay.” Geordi breathed. Half present. His visor came off of his own accord again. He sat it safely aside.

“They informed me that whilst I was playing Stairway to Heaven, you were looking at me in a particular way”

“And in what way was that?” he whispered. Reflecting on the richness of the others voice. 

“They said it was a look that portrayed amorous intent,” the other stated, going on to ask “Is this true? If so, were you acting then too?”

So much for the massage. Every muscle in his back tensed up. His shoulders pulled up to his ears...truthfully he was surprised this conversation came up again so quickly. And right now of all times? 

Data obviously noticed the physical change to his form. 

“This technique might be more effective if you lay on your stomach.” 

Geordi was too much a tizzy from the previous comment to really focus on the well meaning suggestion. 

“N-no! No, that’s-...sitting works fine too” he said, attempting to will his body back into whatever relaxation he could manage. Deciding on what he should say…here he was, receiving this completely platonic and entirely ‘professional’ massage from his friend. Having to answer this question...and how did he answer it? Because he was sure he was doing exactly what was being said about him that night. He knew he’d been...drinking Data and all his kindness in. All his sweetness and compassion...amorous intent was one way to put it. 

But Data couldn’t know that...so…for the others sake he answered.

“Yeah...I was acting.”

His friend, who’s motions were on stand by around the time of his suggestion, started up again. His thumbs in a circular press.

“I see.” Data replied calmly “ you were doing a very good job of it. So much so that I believe they thought we would take part in some form of sexual intercoarse together that very night”

What?!

Stay calm. Stay with him. Reply like the full grown adult who’s capable of having conversations about sex with friends without batting an eyelash that you are. It’s just, usually that was true…usually he was that adult. He was used to being that adult. 

Data proceeded.

“What would you like the story to be? Did we commence with a sexual act or not?”

...Treat it like you're working a case. That’s what it feels like. 

“...nah,” he uttered “it’s rude to have sex in other peoples houses. Our characters are the cordial couple that people don’t have to worry about that kind of thing with when they invite them over.” 

“I prefer that narrative” his friend replied, seemingly not affected at all “it will probably suit us well” 

“Yeah…” Geordi muttered, his shoulders lowering back into place, how would he usually recover from something like this? Oh yeah. With a joke.

“Suits you just fine doesn’t it mister polite?” he asked with an attempt at playful intent.

“Quite the contrary,” Data replied “I will do almost anything to solve a good mystery.” 

“You’re so brave” He’d meant it in a joking way. To see if he could squeeze out another one of those unintentionally sassy remarks Data gave at times. He enjoyed those. What he got instead was more sweetness...even if it did leave him with a bad taste in his mouth.

“I cannot feel fear so technically I do not have the base requirement for what one would traditionally define as braveness or bravery. By definition, you are the brave one. “ he said, pausing before his next eloquation “Most allosexuals who are aware of our character's relationship with one another will make the assumption...and I do not see how it would require bravery for me to let others believe I am having sex with you. In accepting company.” 

...He should have finished his Chardonnay glass.

Regaurdless, his current courage level had him behaving as if he had.

“...do our characters have sex with each other?” Geordi asked tentitively.

“They can,” 

“Is your character any good at it?”

“...truthfully, I never considered it.” Data returned softly “but he can be”

Coincidentally right then...his companion applied pleasing pressure into a spot on his back that really needed it. The area was tender so when Data plied at the soreness he...moaned in response? It was discreet...quiet. Hardly anything... but he didn’t recognize his own voice...or he guessed he did recognize it. Just not in this context. 

Data stopped moving. 

“Are you quite alright?” 

Geordi laughed nervously, reigning in the courage and trying to stomp out his embarrassment 

“I’m fine,”

“Very well…” His friend replied, “I will continue”

And so he did. Careful of that area as he rubbed delicately into it. Continuing in his attempt to loosen the muscles there. Geordi saw stars. Imaginary ones. 

“Thank you,” Data voiced into the void he’d succumb to “ for your positive response to my characterization ideas.”

“Mm…” Geordi mumbled, choosing Watson’s words over his own...because he couldn’t come up with anything better “I had already observed that he was sensitive to flattery on the score of his art” 

Suddenly there was a stillness between them. Radio silence. 

Data raised his palms from their work along his backside and rested them atop his shoulders for a time. Keeping them there. 

“I believe I need...to be alone.” his comrade replied tentatively, going on to speak more confidently once his mind was made up “yes, I need to be alone”

Geordi frowned. The next episode already beginning it’s play. Not like he was paying it any attention any more. What was wrong all of a sudden?

“But I thought you wanted me to sleep over?” he attempted, gesturing to the show they were watching “there are more episodes we could watch…”

“I have changed my mind,” Data said, retrieving his hands to his lap.

He turned his head in the direction of the others voice. 

“...Now it’s my turn to ask.” he started with concern “Are you alright?”

“I am,” 

“Okay…” he proceeded “is it something I’ve said or done?”

“You have not done or said anything wrong. Fault does not lie with you.” he heard the other reassure with urgency. 

He wasn’t as hasty to leave, incase the other decided to tell him what was bothering him...he didn’t so, the engineer retrieved his visor and put it on his face. Grabbing his cropped jumper just after. Putting it back on. He stood up from the bed, his legs already having been hanging off the edge. He went to the bathroom, grabbed his things from there. Then from the bedside table. 

“Good night,” Geordi said, walking to the door. Pressing the button to slide it open. Which didn’t prove easy with all the things in his hands. Particularly the wine glass. “I’ll come check on you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Data replied, back to the other, still sitting in the same position on the bed unmoved “Good night, Geordi”

With that, he went to his own quarters and closed the door behind himself. Preparing to spend what was left of the night alone. All this talk about Earl and a thought came to him suddenly. 

They left their umbrellas at their house.

\----------

Beverly was in the transporter room after hours. Working together with whichever transporter tech was kind enough to lend their assistance to her that evening. The chief was indisposed making pleasantries with the dignitaries visiting and staying on the ship. The rest of the transporter crew were going in shifts. Seeing to those who were excited over the progress of the terraformation project they were helping. They were scheduled to be picking up the new colony for transportation tomorrow. There was a party going on right now in honor of it. 

She’d said her hi’s and byes. Shaken hands, accepted condolences for the shortened state of their senior staff. For their loss of such good commanders. She’d been standing next to Jean Luc when it was suggested they throw a remembrance event in their honor. She verbally disagreed considering the ongoing investigation of their whereabouts. Beverly did what was expected of a senior officer of her rank then snuck away when she could. When she'd been seen by enough people to have an alibi. She was informed by their replacement head engineer in confidence, that there would be a temporal surge at midnight on her way out. Something that she wanted to exploit for her research. 

There were plants lining the transporter room at all times lately. The excuse being that they were trying out new forms of decoration. In reality, it was easier for her test subjects to be at her easiest disposal when the free time struck. Which, for the ships head doctor, someone who was always on call? Was not often. 

Her experiments were very much a repeat of what they had been. From plant to seed back to plant. Sometimes larger plant to smaller plant, depending on the age of the specimen she chose. Chroniton particles seemed to operate more effectively, the higher the amount of temporal energy surge. She was able to transport more things through time. Larger plants. Older ones. She was slowly upping the years as she went based on the amount of temporal energy in detection. Unfortunately she didn’t have any samples older than two hundred years. And sometimes she’d send younger ones into teleport just for them to vanish when she pushed too far back...nothing would return.

“Try two hundred years backwards to the same coordinates as time,”she said to the tech once coordinates were set. Two foliage type plants sitting in six inch pots next to each other on the transporter pad awaiting their chroniton based fate. 

“Energize” 

The tech did as told once again. Polarization took place. All that was left to do was to wait for the return...when they did eventually call the plants back to their location, She walked over to the transporter, seeing not the two medicinal plants she placed on it earlier but only one. 

The plants became spliced together. The black and red porcelain pots in a mabled twist into one another but maintaining shape enough to hold the soil the plant was sitting in. The plant born of unexpected marriage took on the shape and size of one another. The orange and green colors of one parent plant taking dominance in the genepool. Reddish purple hairs protruding from green stims. Which were characteristics of the other. Leaves a meld of orbicular and sagittate.

She wondered what the Punnet squares you could breed out of this specimen would look like...what ailments they could help cure now.

This surge must not have been strong enough to handle travel that far back and bring both specimens back separately so it cut corners. 

But the plant’s didn’t de-age. That was a positive.

“Make note of our location, and the temporal singularity strength” she said to the transporter tech working with her for the night.

Out of the blue, the transporter room door opened. She wasn’t startled. After hours clearance was designated to the members of their staff taking on the rescue efforts. No one else. 

“Look what just came in for you from Deep Space Nine” Deanna said carrying in a box that was nearly her size with great effort. It was so tall that it covered her face when she walked in and put it down next to her. Her voice was almost blocked by the cardboard gift box. “An ensign put it in front of your quarters during the party,”

The doctor made eye contact with the counselor as she put the large gift box down. The other woman already making work of the box’s pristine decorative wrappings. Soon, the sakura blossom themed paper with traditional Japanese pattern prints was torn in tatters about the floor. The prettily wrapped ribbon soon following. 

“It’s illegal to open someone else's mail” Beverly joked in her subdued way. Walking over to her friend with a smile. 

“You don’t care.” Deanna retorted back with a red lipped grin as she looked up at her. “Aren't you going to help me?”

The taller of the two shook her head and bent over. Using what strength she had at her disposal to rip the tape from the box so they could open the top flaps. But the box was so tall and narrow that without some kind of cutting device...she would have to rip it open.

She picked a corner and ripped. With her bare hands.

Deanna moved out of the way while she did. Watching as what was inside was revealed to them. It was a pot...covered in packing paper to protect what was inside and a bamboo dowel. To keeping it from toppling over at any point when being transported. Though covered in a protective plastic wrap, so the soil could be kept wet, some of the dirt was ending up on the floor. 

Beverly was quick to rid this surprised gift of it’s inner wrappings too. When it was revealed, She was looking at a bushy shrub like floral plant. Her eyes widened. She took the pot into her hands. Lifting it’s weight with one arm.

Deana read the tag hanging off the side of the porcelain pot when it was in the others arms. “I might not be a botanist any more but I know people in high and low places. This Calycanthus has a root system over five hundred years old. Good luck with your search that definitely isn’t happening. Miles sends his heartfelt well wishes.” 

She went on reading aloud.

“Ps: If you need me to stretch my connections again, send a secret transmission and next time you see Worf, tell him I said hello. With love, the O’brian’s” 

Both woman, standing clad in their dressiest uniforms, made excited eye contact with each other. 

“Are you going to send it?” Deanna asked, large eyes settled on the other.

Beverly considered it. Looking down at Deanna… her visage washing over with a frown. An eleven in place between her brow.

“What’s wrong? I just felt-” Deanna asked as she watched the once optimistic expression her made up friend was once wearing wash off of her face. It settling into a sullen expression. “You know what I just felt…”

The taller of the two eventually traveled over to the long line of plants that were awaiting their feared turn on the transporter to sit the Calycanthus down next to them. She replied. 

“The temporal energy here is high but not high enough. I can’t get anything too much further than fifty years now without it coming back changed.” she let the other know while she picked up another plant instead. A Makara Herb from her personal collection. Best to keep thinking small. “I’ll have to wait until our transporter chief tells us we’ve run into a stronger surge.”

Beverly didn’t respond any more until she replaced the spliced plant with the herb on the transporter pad. Admiring the new breed of plant and it’s furry red stims, the leaves hues of oranges, reds, yellows, and greens. There were circular patterns on it...like each piece was individually painted. She walked back over with it. Wondering what the new root system looked like.

Heavy lidded eyes landing on the other woman, she spoke with consideration “you should go back to the party, enjoy yourself”

“I’ve got no head for it tonight...I’m tired of all of the posturing,” Deanna responded, pointing at the mystery plant in the others hands. “If only this wasn’t a huge secret, I think you’d get a medal for that...”

Beverly turned her attention to this new specemin again. 

Deanna spoke before she could.

“It was a mistake wasn’t it?” 

“Do you have so little faith in me?”

Deanna smirked at her. 

Beverly smiled to herself as she sat the pot down. 

“Huge mistake,”

Deanna let out pleased laughter at the confirmation of her deduction. 

“I’m staying,” she finally said when she regained herself enough. 

“I know,” Beverly replied contently, “ the surge won’t last too long. Just two hours or so.”

The ships counselor walked over to stand next to the taller woman. Looking up at her as she spoke light heatedly “Are you saying we’ll be able to get enough rest after this to meet up and catch a calisthenics class together in the morning?”

Beverly replied with a calm playfulness. A closed lipped smile pulling her lips into a stretch. 

“You really are physic after all.”

Deanna smiled to herself. Welcoming the familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late one, but it’s from very hard work on it, I swear! I hope you guys like this chapter <3 Once again, I look forward to hearing your opinions on it :)! I’m thinking the next one should come out next Sunday! Or one day later. We’ll see. Thank you so much for reading, and to those who are sticking around. I appreciate it so much, you guys lift my spirits when I need it most <3\. 
> 
> Remember to take care of yourselves!)


	17. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Plotting and bonding. Data gets existential. )

Miami Vice continued to play. 

Within this episode, Officer Tubbs was off on a romantic subplot with the aesthetically pleasing ingenue of the week. She was vying for his affections. The girlfriend of a local crime lord, risking it all to make her wants for him known. He was susceptible to her yearnings.

Data was not so enraptured by the drama of the scenes portrayal. He was sitting on the bed. In front of the screen in the dark. Legs outstretched from their previous bend beneath himself. Though a good scene from a thespian's perspective, a 20th century take that harkened back to times of old Shakespearean prose about forbidden love, It was an episode he had seen before. Continued viewing was not a prioritized function at this given moment.

Evaluating the significance of his sudden need to be alone was. Particularly because he had...  
...enjoyed...his time together with his companion. His intentions were for it to last longer. To partake in this show together until Geordi found it impossible to stay awake. Otherly, he could have kept up that well deserved massage for as long as the engineer was receptive. Not completely without self interest...he found himself compelled by the labored tint of Geordi’s verbal responses to his effleurage. He relished in the biometric signals he experienced during. The internal feedback garnered from his smooth skin in his grasp. Geordi’s lengthy breaths. Firm muscles contracting under his touch only to release...He did not understand how touching could make one seem closer to something. To someone contrastingly... when his palms had his friend's bare waist and sides in a temperate squeeze...he experienced something beyond various shades of indifference.

That was until the turning point in their conversation occurred.

When Geordi said: 

“Yeah...I was acting,”

He replayed that audio file 3 times to completion. Evaluated the resulting overtaxation of several neural processing centers. Which were announcing themselves in a reprise to other systems. Cardiac. Glandular. Respiratory. So on and so forth. His facial region was a kindle amongst general bodily overheating. His main circulatory valve was elevated in rhythm. His artificial breathing paused for 10 seconds.

All of this accompanied the thought: ‘I should not have asked’. 

A peculiar thought to have...considering his usual quest for knowledge when it came to behavioral anthropology. He went through similar dysregulation in the past. He attempted to narrow these events down based on content relevance. These were the recollections he came up with.

When Tasha was alive. After their...coupling, he went through something close to this. He supposed they were never an official couple...but when she kept him at a figurative ‘arms length’ in the time so near to after they were intimate. When they all ‘sobered up’ as they say. During the span of time when he did not understand why she did that. 

When Lt. Desora compared him to her ex during their break up. Terminating her subroutine was, as much as he reflected on how the dynamics of the relationship were not ‘healthy’, not easily done. Deleting those files he meticulously dedicated to being a satisfactory partner to her. It took so long to code and so much research to become someone that was not himself simply to please her... 

He thought of Starfleet Academy’s Sadie Hawkens dance. He knew a young woman who was in school with him who he had a good rapport with for longer than most of the people there.They had quite a few classes together as they were going to school for the same specialization. She was brilliant. One of the tops of their class. She was kind to him. Kind enough for him to consider her a friend. One day, some of the students that used to bully him... They pretended to be nice to him too. He did not know they were pretending at the time. They asked if he had anyone in mind that he wanted to ask him on a date for the dance. Thinking that these bullies were attempting to repair their relationship, he told them of his musings. That he wanted his friend to ask him. That was the traditional custom of this particular gala. Woman chose their suiters. He could not ask her himself. That would be breaking the rules. 

Perchance, she happened to be walking into the library at the same time he was having this conversation with his would be antagonizers. They told her immediately that he wanted her to choose him as her escort and her exact response was:

“I’d like to find a real date before settling,”

Data’s head cocked. He questioned.

“Please define: real date?” 

She murmured her explanation. 

“...not a robot” 

....

It was the most unkind thing she ever said to him. He understandingly corrected her. 

“I am not a robot,” Data corrected. As per unusual when people referred to him by terms considered outdated or incorrect. “I am an android”

This was before he preferred artificial life form as a label. It was not inconceivable that individuals did not know the proper terms to refer to him as. There were so few of his kind...However, she said what she had with such disdain before his correction and replied with an equally obstinate “that’s exactly what a robot would say” 

There was so much surrounding laughter from onlookers and the cruel youths who’s plan worked by their design. Which only erupted louder the moment she replied. Data did not see a need to further this conversation so he got up and took his studying elsewhere. There was to be an examination the next day. 

As he walked away, he heard her voice in the distance behind him. 

“It’s not that easy on the eyes either, is it?” she said. Which accompanied more of a roar of snickering from the small crowd. 

He went to the dance alone. He spent his time there standing in the corner and observing. 

He did not consider her a friend anymore. 

There were a few isolated instances from his 15 years serving on the USS Trieste with rarely any deep or meaningful social interaction to speak of. Not without trying. Though he was eager to interact, he assumed he was not very good with people then, considering the reactions that he garnered from his crewmates whenever he tried. Also...he did have to admit, he did not find the humans he was stationed with overly hospitable either. He was there to do a job, not to make friends. He reminded himself of that often.

...Very often. 

End list. 

Return to 12 minuets ago.

At the time, Data had no intentions of spoiling such a moment with Geordi because of this reaction. He still valued his time alone with his dearest friend. He valued the knowledge that he was made happy by their time spent together during the afterglow of this ‘Spa Night’. He did not want to end it over something so trivial as a directly answered question. The massage went on. Their viewing with minimal commentary continued.

Towards what he did not know would be the end of their time together that night, Data recalled being concerned when Geordi made that restrained noise during his petrissage to his lower back. His friend let him know that he was indeed ‘alright’. The muscle group relax that immediately followed made him...curious…he made note that he would like to cause the other to make such a noise again if it meant what he was doing was especially effective.

Another sound that Geordi made that he was partial to.

It was not until his friends recite of an incomplete Auther Conan Doyle quote that the earlier sensations seemed to exacerbate. To infect them with intensity. When Geordi did something he found admiration in, he had similar reactions. He was no stranger to these responses...but this was...different. It was stronger. There was this...tightening where his organic nutrients were compounded and distributed... He knew he could not continue on with the activities of the night in his current state. He would not be able to maintain an uninhibited return to form. A pressure to his ocular region followed the moment Geordi closed the door behind himself and they said the night's goodbyes.

When he was alone as requested. 

Usually, in times like this, he would ask for information he could use to define or prepare for this physical experience. The first person he would go to would be...Geordi. Whenever he was free and emotionally available to receive inquiries. Free to share his wisdom and insights. However, he could not do that now. Not when the direct link to these reactions seemed to correlate with their recent interaction. There was a significance to them, these occurrences. A familiarity. 

Every time he attempted to swallow, he could not. His artificial glottis was expanded...resulting in some form of tension. A block. He got up from the bed. Arranged the sheets in an orderly manner so the bed was made once again. He walked into the bathroom. Turning on the bright fluorescents so he could look into the mirror. When he saw himself, he looked into his eyes. Observing the region. The pressure was there. It was evident where canary yellow met a pinkish waterline and his skin was inflamed underneath. Puffed. 

The physical response was close to when he pulled an unharmed Spot out of what was left of the Enterprise-D. Out of the rubble when he was previously so sure she could not have survived.

That was the first time he was bringing such a topic to another person's attention first. A perception of another's attraction to him. In this case Geordi’s. It turned out the other was uninterested. Simply playing a part in their duty to blend in authentically. It was an acceptable answer. A possibility he was expecting. Something he was able to navigate his physical response to. 

Until Sherlock Holmes was mentioned.

He was aware that what was happening was a reaction to negative stimuli. Or positive under the right conditions. This was something that happened throughout his life. Pressure behind his eyes that he was unable to alleviate. That which subsided eventually. It was something he did not attribute to anything significant until his chip was installed. He thought it just another process his body went through. It was not until his chip was activated that he knew what it felt like to have release from it. For the ‘tears’ to spill outward. That his body was trying to compel him to cry. After he realized he had the ability to cry in a manner similar to humans, he summed up the lack of flow without his chip to tubing that should shift in place but did not receive the proper signals without the absent software.

Chip deactivated there was nothing. Merely an unignorable concentration behind his ocular circuits and into his visual processing systems. This time accompanied by all of the other altered functions to his programming. 

So he was standing here. Dry eyed.

But what was the reason?

Due to his...self searching, he knew what was happening currently was his bodies response to what it interpreted as negative. He requested alone time because he did not want to risk Geordi seeing him cry. If he did cry. Due to the fact that this time the pressure was stronger than usual. Regardless of if this was indeed an odd thing to want to cry about. Someone saying something he was 97.21% certain they would say.

He exited the bathroom. Deciding that he should follow another trail of interest. He walked over to his closet. To retrieve his uniform. The new one from ‘Happy Meow’ his new place of employment. He intended to try it on to be sure it fit...he did. He took off his lounge wear and tried on the shirt first. Then pants. The apron went on over it all. He looped the pink ties around his neck into a bow. He tied the waist tie into a secure bow loop behind him too. Then, he did a brief jog in place when his pants were zipped and buttoned. Outstretched his arms when he had the cotton shirt fully fastened. To be sure they were not too constricting. They were not, but they were very form fitting. And...thin. The primary reason he was so fond of the denims and knitted sweaters of this time period, was that it provided protection to his power switch. He did not believe someone would just...touch his back and accidentally discover it when he was wearing such thick materials.

Geordi also enjoyed the texture of some of his materials of choice. This was deliberate as well. 

Additionally, he did not believe he could conceal his phasor in them...he would not be able to bring it along until he figured out a way to operate around that. 

Done observing the physicality of the uniform, he took it off again. Replacing it with his lounge wear. He put it back on the hanger it was on in a neat fashion. Walking back over to the closet to put it away shortly after. 

His eyes drifted to lay on tuscany yellow and black. His Starfleet regulation garb. Which was hanging in the expanse of period accurate clothing. Not looking to out of place. It was washed but ripped in places. He stopped putting his new clothing set away. He obtained his Starfleet uniform too. Laying them both out on his bed. Side by side. Both aligned evenly next to each other on their hooks. Data took them both in. Comparing them. Thinking. 

He then turned to go to the bathroom again. Opening up the bottom cabinets beneath the elongated vanity when he got there. To take out a first aid kit. He brought it over to the bed with him. Placing it down next to his Starfleet uniform. Opening up the metal box, he retrieved a surgical needle. One of a few options. 

Sights concentrated down on the object in his hands, he immediately thought better of what he was going to do. It would not be wise to use their supply of medical thread on something that had no use to them. Furthermore...there was no yellow sewing thread at his disposal. Or black.

Data put the needle back in the kit after sterilizing it. 

He thought back to the conversation he had with Geordi after his trial. The one that declared that he was indeed a person in the eyes of the law and afforded the same rights as such after much wide spread debate. He thought about what he would want to do after he retired from service. Or if he had to give up his position for one matter or another. He did not disapprove of the thought of a future working in academia. As a teacher or a professor. He did not disapprove of a career working with feline’s of Earth either. He would never have the chance to see a Circassian cat, a Betazoid cat, a Berserker cat, a Capellan power cat, or many other non-Earth species again...but this was certainly not a complete departure. 

Even so, he did have career based life goals in Starfleet he wanted to reach before considering retirement... this was all very sudden.

Closing the top to the first aid kit, he regarded his commanders uniform for 7 seconds longer. Thinking of his crew on the Enterprise. Of poker nights. Of their banter. Of home. Again.

The pressure in his visual inputs refused to subside. 

....

He had orders to revisit his characterization notes and flesh them out some more. He would go do that while waiting for his inner workings to settle. 

He left the bathroom after putting the kit away and walked over to the lounge chair. Turning on the bedroom light to add to the now brightness in the room. Taking up his pencil and pad, he began to write some more. Leaving the television on in the background to serve as inspiration. 

He sat in his lounge chair and thought. Geordi advised that his crafted backstory was most effective at the areas in which he drew inspiration from his life's experiences...He thought of his past relationships. Serious and casual. Sifted them for use. Primarily the good parts. Contemplated the roots and origins of his fathers family name. When he could find nothing concrete. Or he should say, nothing he could use...he deliberated that it was best he chose an origin based on his mothers last name. O’Donnell. 

\--------

That was how he spent the early morning hours. Until 8:24 AM. He could hear Geordi getting ready for the day in the room beside him. He took that as an initiative to do so as well. When he looked up from his sketch book, his eyes did catch on his uniforms laying out in the bed. He did not let them linger. He stood up, put the book down and walked over to the closet again. Getting out a selection of work clothes which he laid out too before going into the bathroom. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. Running his hand through his hair to push some wayward waves out of his face and backwards. The same motion he would use if he was slicking his hair back sans the pomade. Marveling in the difference. The shine and softened texture...The pressure behind his eyes had ebbed and waned back to nothingness at 2:48 AM. His eye area was presentable again. 

“Data?” Came Geordi’s concern projected through the metal door.

Odd. He predicted that he would have more time before he came to him. Data supposed he did not require it. He walked over to the door and hit the button so it would slide open. 

“Good morning” he said, still in his lounge wear from the night prior. His eyes doing a general sweep of the man who was talking to him.

He was surprised to see that Geordi too was in his nightwear from the night prior. 

He had not finished getting ready. 

He must have done the bare minimum so he could check on him like he said he would. 

“Good morning,” Geordi responded. Looking up at him. “How are you doing?” 

...it was 5 seconds before Data could reply.

“I am well,” Data responded pleasantly “What are the days orders?”

Geordi hesitated. 

“Shield grid components could take a looking at ...it’s between that and checking the state of the warp tech which to be honest, I’ve been avoiding looking at” He delivered with reservation.

“Very well” Data responded with ease. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” the shorter of the two replied, his brows pulling downward on his face as he continued to regard him “...are you sure you’re doing okay?”

“I am.” he alleviated “I merely needed time to myself” 

He watched as the other smiled at him with closed lips. Data could not help but stare into what he found as tempting as one might the northern lights.

“I uh...I guess i’ll go make myself some breakfast then,” Geordi took his turn to speak “would you like to come with me? I’d love your company but if you still need alone time, I understand that”

Subconsciously, Data smoothed back his hair with his dominant hand as he prepared to respond.

Geordi’s visor happened to catch the pencil smudges on his left hand. The readings of lead residue “I see you’ve been writing”

Data’s initial response was replaced by:

“I have. I thought it best to be productive in our time apart.” then followed by a return to the last topic, his previously prepared reply “I would like to come with you while you make breakfast,”

Geordi grinned wider then. He could see the whites of his teeth.

“Bring your journal with you? We can write together,” Geordi said over his shoulder as he turned “I’m not in any hurry to go outside when it’s so cold any way...we can head to the ship this afternoon” 

The taller of the two’s brows raised. He turned to go obtain his sketchbook from the bed where he left it. Not noticing that Geordi used the time where his eyes were not on him to look inside of his room. Seeing his Starfleet uniform laying on the bed next to his new one. He frowned. Only allowing himself to display that response until Data was turned in his direction again. Then he smiled encouragingly. The two walking down the hall side by side to the kitchen and lounge area.

\---------

This morning, because they were together, he took the time to watch what the other man was doing. Learning a few things along the way. How to properly use the oven and stove. Which he filed away with his knowledge on how to use the microwave. How to dice vegetables and cook scrambled eggs. How long it took to cook turkey sausage meat. Make coffee on ice... how to peel an orange. He did this all from watching the other cook and prepare food for himself. 

Data was currently sitting at the island. At the area where his clue map was. Drinking a fresh batch of nutrient suspension from the same thermos Geordi prepared it in. Journal open and laying right in front of him.

“Could you imagine? What if we’re here in February...” the other said offhandedly, scraping eggs onto a plate next to orange slices.

February? What was the significance of next February? He checked his internal logs…

Found: 14 items of interest including Geordi Laforge. 

He selected the one at the top of the list. 

“You are concerned about our birthdays.” Was all Data could come up with to say. To show he acknowledged his friends worries. It also left open space for him to speak more on the topic if need be.

It was customary in various human cultures to celebrate the date of one's birth. They celebrated together before in many ways and usually amongst a large to moderate sized crowd of their officer and commander friends. This year would be...different if they were stuck here. Geordi must have been concerned it would be another holiday tarnished by an inability to be around his family. Those who he was born from and those who he chose...other than him...Data could not say that he would not find the absence of the crowd of long time friends that attended in celebration of his existence peculiar either. He found himself at a momentary loss of how to alleviate such a concern in his friend. Who no doubt was thinking of the loss very intensely. This conundrum left him in a mode similar to weeks ago when he heard the others regrets about not being able to celebrate certain holidays with his family.

“Yeah…” Geordi said nearly under his breath, going on to speak with what Data interpreted as ‘optimism with effort’ “I guess I’ll have to make the time to make two cakes”

“Will you teach me how to make a cake?” He immediately responded. 

The engineer paused his movements. Speaking with a fondness evident in his quiet tone.

“Subtle aren’t you?” he said.

“I do not understand” Data replied, a look of confusion contorting his visage, the corner of his lips pulled downwards “I had no intentions of being ‘subtle’”

Geordi smiled to himself and went back to making his plate from the things he had prepared. 

“We can do that another day,” He said, turning around to face him with breakfast plate in hand along with his coffee mug as he walked over to the island with him, “I’m guessing you would prefer before February?”

“If that is at all possible” 

The other sat on the stool next to him. His sights now set on his notebook. Leaning into his space so he could read the additions that Data made overnight. Eating from his plate as he did so. Data was momentarily disquieted by the fact that he might drop some of the food from his plate to the page by accident…

He took another long drink from his nutrient mix. Allowing the other the time that he needed to read. Which turned out to be until well after he finished eating. He only had coffee left. Most of the ice was melted. Data had not brought up his uneasiness. It turned out to be unfounded anyway. 

“Your ex sounds delightful,” Geordi remarked, taking a sip from his watery caffeinated beverage. His expression bland with concentration as he read the final portion.

“I theorized that she was.” Data replied in agreement, watching him read “We broke up on mutual terms after our daughters death. We were never able to reconcile things between us because of it...I read that is not an uncommon response to losing a child to a hereditary illness.”

Geordi turned the page back to reread a section, his thoughtful expression set “You really breathed some life into her,” 

Data was made proud by this statement. He did everything he could to detail the imperfect human that was his fictional wife at one time. Following in the same vein as all of his previous relationships, she was intelligent, and they knew each other an extensive amount of time before things progressed. They both shared an interest in classical literature amongst other things but she had her differences as well. She was lively. Sporty. Penchant for sprinting and a well practiced gift for it. She had goals of being an Olympian. Well after their child was born. Who favored her in physical appearance. She and Data had good chemistry. Opposite in some ways, similar in others. He allowed himself to make her the type of person he usually found himself interested in. She was very much the sort he described to Geordi Thursday night. The sort of person he found his attraction showing for.

It...suddenly became apparent to him that within the small group of sample case studies from his past relationships...some of Geordi’s personality was in her characterization as well….

They balanced each other out quite well and were quite devoted to each other, he and this formulated person. He worked a full time job. He was a music teacher in Ireland. She was a librarian part time. So she could make time to meet with her coach. They married young. She never garnered a name for herself when it came to her athletics. There were more details of course. About his ex wife and his time spent with her. He went so far as to list various stand out scenes of well remembered times together. This section proceeded for five full pages in his smallest while remaining legible handwriting so he could make the most of each page. His thought trail on the subject however was cut short. By Geordi’s critique.

“...The familial portions good too,” he mentioned.

Ah that part. Amongst more pages of explanation on his family, he made note that his mom was the only surviving member of his immediate family and living in Ireland with her new husband. Both of whom he had minimal relationships with. He was raised by his father until a certain age and then taken into the care of child protective services upon his death. Child protective services being a euphemism for Starfleet in this instance. 

Vaguely he wondered how she was too...his real mother. He knew he made the right decision for her. Passing as human would make her happier. Not knowing what she was. Alas he could admit that It left him...remiss.

“It is not too far from the truth,” he replied frankly. Refocusing on the conversation he was having.

“I guess it’s not…” the engineer replied in a mutter, “You didn’t even mention your brother.”

He tilted his head to the side and looked down. That choice was admittedly deliberate. He knew Geordi would be reading this. 

“No,” Data paused “I did not”

There was a quiet between them that held. 

Data drank some more of his organic mix. 

Geordi spoke tentatively, looking over at him.

“He’s not a part of your character's characterization?” 

“ I do not believe that he deserved mention” He replied matter of factly “when one is given the rare opportunity to re-write their past, is it not beneficial to disinclude elements considered to be undesirable?”

At his statement, he began to reflect. He disagreed with aspects of his creation. Of both he and his brothers. But his brother's murderous, and manipulative behavior that went so far as to not only ensnare him but to hurt those close to him? Deliberately. While taking joy in it... 

“You know what Deanna would say…” Geordi muttered, entering that thought trail “some version of, you don’t have to forgive him but you need to forgive yourself...and we should face our trauma’s head on instead of pretending they didn’t exist.”

Data did not respond.

There was another long pause between them. The other man's brow dipped. He let out a long sigh, looking back to the sketchbook in front of him. 

“What do I know, it’s just a made up story...and I’m not your counselor, I’m taking things too seriously,” He conceded reassuringly “if not mentioning him helps you heal then do that.”

Data frowned. Watching the other go back to reading the segment that further detailed his past.

More quiet.

Data put the topic back on their pretend covers. 

“What have you come up with for your back story?” 

Geordi, picked up the pencil laying to his left. Twiddling at it between his fingers. 

“I left my family to study abroad for grads school...They were supportive. After getting my additional degrees in mechanical engineering, when I contacted them again I was informed that they were trying to find asylum somewhere else as refugees due to the Civil war’s devastation and it was unsafe to tell me where they went. That was thirteen years ago. I haven’t heard from them and I’ve been here alone ever since” He said, turning to a free page, he wrote these details down with bullet points. Putting his name at the top for the title. Making a separation between Data’s section and his own. 

Geordi wrote down several points beyond that. He was following his own rule. Writing from his own experience and chronicling events that were no doubt inspirations from his own childhood in his homeland. His own experiences at the academy but fabrications by way of details and omission. It was retold in a intriguing way... 

“How did we meet?” Data asked, fascinated by what the other was putting on the page. 

Geordi paused, tapping the eraser end of the pencil against the paper before writing again. Data watched, reading along as he went. Compelled and enthralled. 

When he was finished, Geordi looked over at him and asked. “What do you think?” 

“It is a suitable premise,” he replied. 

Geordi returned incredulously. 

“Just suitable?”

He contemplated his companions idea for a time before he requested that he use the pencil. Geordi allowed it. 

Data wrote in his miner changes. Geordi looking over into his space again so he could read along.

Their collaboration began. They passed the notebook back and forth. Their writing instrument as well. Taking turns with coming up with idea after idea. Factual and imaginative writing styles in a balanced mix and match. Names, places, locations. Trips taken, memories shared over the span of the eight years of their ‘relationship’. From meeting to current day. Some of it was brand new. Some of it was modifications on past events in their lives that they actually shared together...they were aware that no matter how in depth they went, they would have to adlib and make note of the change later for consistency's sake. That did not stop them from getting detailed and depthful. Sometimes he caught Geordi smiling while they worked at the tale they were telling. 

Data caught himself smiling too.

\--------

A caressing breeze flowed through the grasses beneath their work boots. Tousling and flowing through Geordi’s sweater and Data’s cardigan. It was chilled but not freezing. The two were looking at the ship. Standing stationary in their working attire for the day. His comrade seemed focused on the tail end of it. Where Data knew the warp field nacelle was located. His expression that of someone in full concentration. There was a large warping of broken metal which revealed a portion of exposed misshapen coils. Wire filaments leaking out of the break. 

“That’s what’s causing the near breach every time power routes through the warp core” Geordi said, walking forward to the end of their fielded vessel. Looking up at it. “The dilithium crystals are in there...but I can’t see the state of them from our vantage point. I need to get closer.” 

“Is it safe for you to be working on it?” Data asked immediately. Knowing that the radiation created from a nacelle with power flowing through it was detrimental to organic beings. Due to the warp plasma created from the reaction of deuterium and antideuterium. That was why it was usually placed at some distance from the main structure of the vessel. Or they, depending on the amount of nacelles a ship had. Two was the standard but three were possible. 

He knew there was no need to remind Geordi of these facts. The ship was powered down, but they did run auxiliary power yesterday. He was unsure if that would have any effect on the potential for radiation poisening. 

Geordi replied. 

“The conduits and components are disabled in their current state…much like when the dilithium crystals are nonreactive with antimatter when subjected to high-frequency electromagnetic fields. It’ll be like running a routine maintenance check.”

Geordi situated his snack bag to the hand his tools case was in. Then raised the empty hand straight out and above himself. Placing a tender palm on the exterior's cold metal. Not high enough to reach the component they were talking about. Looking up to garner readings from inside the nacelles depth. Certainly seeing more of what was wrong than Data could from looking at it from the outside.

“I can work on them. I just can’t turn them on to check my progress.” he said on a sigh. “Saves reserve power…leaves more room for error.”

They went inside of the mouth of the ship again. Walking up the ramp to the bridge. They did not turn the ship on, regardless of the settings Geordi saved the day before. For caution's sake. Data was equipped with a powerful hand held construction flashlight. This was for his own benefit. They were going to the engineering section. Every aspect ratio of this ship seemed like the Enterprise at ⅓ rd of it’s size. The engineering room was difficult to maneuver around in because of that. Due to the concentration however, it was easier to find the entrance to the Jefferies tubes. There was not enough room for too many doors. Geordi in lead and Data behind as they made their way to those that would lead to the nacelle pylons. The only sounds that could be heard was the ones of their knees made against the metal pathway they were crawling through and the sound of their toolbox clanking about with them in Geordi’s hand.

“...When you get paid,” Geordi said in a partial strain towards the end, “ You should make sure that you set some of that money aside for yourself. I don’t want to eat every bill you earn”

Data looked at his friends' back side in contemplation as they kept their pace on hands and knees. The crawlspace was not as spacious as they were used to on a Galaxy-class starship. He considered his response for a time before he decided on it.

“You remaining well fed is the point of my accepting an occupation in town... but I must advise against the consumption of currency of any kind. It was not well known for it’s cleanliness, nor the Bureau of Engraving and Printing for it’s sanitation practices”

The engineer cracked a smile but he faced forward as he spoke. 

“..I just wanted to make sure that if you have disposable income after groceries that you prioritize getting some things for yourself,” Geordi replied with encouragement “Get yourself some paints. More graphite pencils to draw with...canvas. Anything you want. It’s your money.” 

“Do not concern yourself, Geordi” Data said with confidence “I have several ideas for how I will utilize my disposable income. You do not have to give me ideas,”

“Is that so?” 

“It is,” was his matter of fact return “you are, as they say, wasting your breath”

Geordi let out a short but bemused fit of chuckling. Entertained by his response.

“Glad to hear it,” 

There was some more space where the sound of crawling was all that could be heard. Until Geordi wondered aloud.

“Hey,” he called to him gently “What did you mean the other day? Before the job offer...when you said that ‘we will figure something out’.”

Ah...they would still be having that conversation after all. He supposed it was not a bad idea. Incase his job did not pan out, he did want the other to know that he did consider other probable solutions to one of their problems. Data spoke plainly. 

“If procuring food from the shelter did not work, I contemplated the efficiency and time needed to grow our own crops as we have several acres of land at our disposal. Unfortunately, most fruits and vegetables are out of season currently, Unless we grew them indoors with the artificial lighting in the lounge...long season fruits and vegetables take upwards 30 to 120 days to develop. Meaning both options were more a long term solution than a short term one.” he disclosed “Secondly, I considered reliable big and small game hunting techniques. Not disincluding fishing.”

The last part of his statement really seemed to take the other by surprise.

“...What?” Geordi questioned, taking the time to stop and look back at him. Giving a short and bewildered:

“How?”

He had his answer prepared.

“I would intertwine traditional methods with ‘modern’ sensibilities.” he said “I intended to use my phasor.” 

Geordi was still giving him this confused, eyebrow lifted look of disbelief.

“You were just gonna...go in the woods...and phase animals...so I could eat them?” 

“I assumed you would cook them first.” 

His friend continued giving him this look and not speaking. He was not crawling anymore either. Data nearly bumped into him when he stopped. He proceeded with speaking more. To explain himself. In case this was one of those times he said something disturbing. 

Or unintentionally culturally insensitive.

“It has not been seen rather I would have been successful or not but I would have made the attempt, only if you approved of it. I would take whatever steps that you require” 

“...Is that legal?”

“In undesignated areas?” He questioned just before the others nod. He answered. “No, it is not, but I did not consider that impossible if time was of the essence. We could use preservation techniques to keep what I brought back fresh for long periods of time. The land we are inhabiting will be...densely populated by wild life until the winter months. Conversely, there are areas sanctioned for hunting locally that I could take a bus to as well during particular times of the year. That would give me the option for fishing as well.” 

They were not progressing further into the tube. His best friend no longer fit him with a look of surprise but one of worry. 

Data’s own expression wavered. 

“...have I said something wrong?” 

“No- I just…” Geordi stammered “how much of your morality subroutine are you ignoring to consider something like that?”

“...I would rather not say.” Data said, noticeably quieter as he looked into his the others visor “I said that I would take care of you.”

“...I know you did,” The other man responded in a matching quiet fashion. Voice tight and restrained. Turning about faced. His body hesitated before he was crawling forward once more. 

Data followed. The rest of their journey was without conversation. It left Data wondering if he said something displeasing after all…

When they reached the exit Geordi opened it quickly. Allowing the two of them to unfold themselves from the cramped path way and go into the space propulsion unit section. Up the ladder and into the nacelle tube. They were stopped in front of the first entry door. It was partially open...as if it did not close all of the way the last time it was asked to slide closed. He gave one side of the door a push with one hand. The red metal door sliding in the direction of his act. The inner mechanism was broken. They both looked to each other briefly. They stepped inside.

Data took the time to look around the square metal room. Moving his flashlight around with him. They went past the center pentagonal counsel structure with large tubes looped around alternating faces. His eyes glancing over the consoles at the second level of the room. The second floor protected by ramps to keep the personnel who were to be stationed here from falling over the edge. He climbed onto the second floor. Making his way up the metal ladder. Looking into the large rectangular shaped window and leaving the grated floor behind him.

Data aimed his electronic torch around to assess. There were more exposed parts. Places to be reconnected and patched. There were segments of the large nacelle that you could see through to the dilithium crystals. Which were shifted about and out of place. There were repairs needed every which way. Cracked and dented metal. Ship pieces laying on the floor. Metal cabinets hanging ajar...Data lifted his light to go look into it. Honing in on the damage as deep as he could examine. 

Geordi was doing the same with his flashlight as well. Taken out from his tool box. He was on the first floor. Looking out into the expanse of pitch black through glass. Standing next to sealed door. A sign next to it reading : Warning: exposure to plasma stream will prove fatal. Do not access without explicit permissions. The maintenance door. 

“Data?” Geordi called from where he was standing. 

Data scaled the ladder back down. Going to his side. Stepping over the debris in his wake to get there. 

Geordi did not have to ask. He stepped into position and situated himself on flat feet. Hands spread on the edge, he pulled the door up and open with as much might as he needed to. He was careful not to break the door mechanisms as he pushed at a steady pace. Only to ease them along. Allowing them access. They both stepped inside of the nacelle room. Examining the ware and tare. Doing an analysis of what was salvageable. Repairable by hand. 

There was a dappled ray of light cascading through the break in the exterior of the ship. From the hole he and Geordi were looking through outside. The engineer was looking up and through it. 

Data was concerning himself with analoging what other breaks there were. Not noticing right away his compatriots turn and stop. The man looking down at the floor near where he was standing with a pensive squint. Data had a step forward already. A few in fact, in order to continue his assessing. He took a another. 

“Wait,” Geordi got out when he was mid step. “My visor is detecting life signs, small and organic...it looks avian.” 

Data heeded the nearly desperate sounding order and brought his foot back into alignment with the other. Aborting his trail and standing still. His eyes focusing down in the direction that Geordi’s were. Flashlight focused on the floor ahead of him. 

There lay a piece of metal. It was box like. Laying down on it’s open side...suddenly it was starting to move about as if something was underneath it. Trying to get out. Cautiously, Geordi took a step forward. He crouched down.

Data did too. They pulled back the detritus together. Freeing what was beneath. Preparing to take action... 

They did not have to. When the Lazuli Bunting was revealed to them, a breed known to this area, it began a healthy show of hopping about. It was a male. He knew that due to it’s majority blue and orange coloring. With stripes and patches of black and white on it’s wings. It’s forehead head sloped and beak cone like...neither of them were graced with the song this bird was known for. It was far too busy figuring out an escape for that.

Data stood back up and took in the state of the ceiling. 

A ship piece must have fallen on this creature when it was exploring the inside of this room...Data wondered what would have become of it if Geordi decided to work on the shield grid instead. Both commanders stood there. Watching the brilliant blue and pumpkin winged being take flight. It did not over stay it’s welcome. As soon as the beam of sun was discovered, it flew up and out. Using its existence as a pathway to freedom. 

Geordi’s head turned in the direction of the wide expanse of nacelle in front of them. Back to the initial plan. Crouching. 

“Come on,” acting captain instructed, gesturing to the wreckage “let’s get started,” 

Data nodded and moved to what was repairable close by. While the two fell into a comfortable working pace, his neural net created another path of informational communication. Fascinating, he was not previously aware that the Lazuli Bunting were in the midst of their migration period. 

\---------

11:15 PM

Once they were done fixing what could be fixed in that amount of time, which turned out to be 3% of the damage, and logging what functions were restorable, they left the ship. Up the necelle tube, down the Jefferies tunnels, and out through the ramped entrance. The two lagging back to marvel up at the starry sky. Data was taken by just how many constellations he could see in the skies of this region. 

“I was wondering if you want to try our sleep over again tonight,” Geordi asked while Data was looking up at the planet and galaxy clusters that could be seen in the Arkansas mid night “If you don’t need more alone time?” 

He matched eye level’s with his companion. Taring himself away from his observing “I would,”

His friend returned with a relaxed smile. 

“Let’s try it then”

It was in that moment that Data’s eyes did wander downward. To the empty lunch bag that Geordi was carrying. It was good to see that the other was not ignoring his dietary needs...but the sight of it made him realize something. 

“Given that I am passing as human in town…” as far as he knew, he continued, Geordi’s attentions held “I believe I should make myself a lunch bag for tomorrow. To take with me so I may ‘eat’ at the designated time.” 

The engineer nodded to the other commander. 

“That’s a good idea, I’ll make myself a little bed time snack while you’re at it”

Stargazing decidedly over, they climbed back down the secret hatch and went into the lab. They headed to the kitchen first. Both pulling elements out of the refrigerator. Geordi more than him. Data packed an orange in an old grocery store bag they had not thrown out. He went to look into the fridge once more, eyes moving about it for options. It would not do to pack something...perishable…though, he considered that if he could avoid eating in front of others he would. That way, he would not have to eat.

He looked to his side. Seeing Geordi setting out the ingredients he needed. Making himself a late nite turkey sandwich on a nearby counter. Complete with lettuce, tomato, and spinach…

Data walked over to his side and created the same. Following the others' steps exactly. It was the visual equivalent of singing in rounds with another. Geordi did one thing. Then Data did the exact same thing afterwards. They carried on like that until they were both done with their sandwiches. 

“Geordi…” Data said in an effort to fill the air with sound. And to sate an earlier curiosity...“Is there...a particular type of cake mix that you are allowed to consume?”

His friend raised a brow. 

“A particular type of cake mix?”

Data paused, unsure of how to word himself. He did not want to seem culturally or religiously insensitive…

“I do not...know specifically what rules of Halal you follow when it comes to desserts made of non-replicated ingredients…” he decided on. Gauging the others reaction to see if he overstepped. 

Geordi replied with a dryly delivered sarchasm. Moving to the sink to wash up what they dirtied throughout the day. “You've gone from unsubtle to giving away the entire surprise” 

A warm smile did light his face as he washed. 

“I eat haram too, I’m sure you’ve noticed that...especially while we’ve been down here. I mean...I’ve been drinking...pretty sure I ate sausages on day one too because there weren’t many other options.” he said, trailing off at the end “not having any other option is typically forgiven from a spiritual standpoint...the alcohol not so much...but...I think my ancestors would understand...I hope they would. ”

Data’s lips pressed into a line as he considered this. He knew that. That Geordi had cultural preferences for what he followed and what he did not. He was essensially a cultural Muslim. A religiously unobservant to mostly unobservant individual who still identified with the religion due to family background, personal experiences, and the social and cultural environment in which he grew up.

...Data did not want to come across as rude by making him something he could not eat. Surprise ruined or not.

Halal was an Arabic word meaning lawful or permitted. In reference to food, it was the dietary standard, as prescribed in the Qur’an. Which was Muslim scripture. The opposite of halal was haram, which meant unlawful or prohibited. Halal and haram were universal terms that apply to all facets of life. These terms were commonly used in relation to food products, meat products, cosmetics, personal care products, pharmaceuticals, food ingredients, and food contact materials. It went so far as to describe how animals should be killed before preparation. Hunting and slaughter as well...Islam placed great emphasis in the way in which an animal’s life ended, which had to be in accordance with Islamic regulations. In their cultural and spiritual belief system, life was a sacred blessing of God to creation. Animals as well as humans. If the life of an animal had to be ended for human survival, then it's life should only be taken in the name of God. There was a specific prayer involved to stay over them at the time of death. 

While many things were clearly halal or haram, there were some things which were not clear...depending on the scenario, the rules were allowed to be broken to even the most devout. Which Geordi referenced moments ago. And irregaurdless, each Muslim had a different relationship with the standard. To those who followed it’s teachings, Islam was not only a religion, it was a way of life with protocols, rules, and manners governing every facet of life. No matter how loosely or strictly it was followed. 

Data wanted to do what was right for Geordi specifically. He did not...want to be ignorant. 

The engineer spoke again. Wiping his hands with a cloth to dry them

“I’ll make you a list in my free time. Don’t worry about it for now…”

Data’s expression softened. Deciding while they were on the topic that maybe he should spread it further. 

It was not unheard of for either of them to clarify the limits of their various portrayals and story plot ideas for the holodeck over the years. He should certainly do that again in depth. This was the first time they put on this sort of ruse before with such real stakes...Typically, Data preferred a high amount of authenticity. Regardless, this meant nothing if Geordi was not on board.

“I believe we should discuss the limits of our portrayal.” he said, wrapping his sandwich in some saran wrap “What am I allowed to do to you physically? I am aware that we are portraying a couple but I do not want to overstep any physical boundaries that you may have”

Geordi snorted. Already starting to eat his sandwich at the island. Data noticed the others heart race. His blush response. This was a personal topic. It was understandable. He was sure this was a strange thing for the other commander to consider. 

“...As long as we’re in a safe area, you can do anything you want to me, Data. I don’t care.” he spouted directly seemingly without a care “Be modest about it...I know you so I know you won’t take this freedom too far. ” 

Modest. That seemed to be a continuing theme. He logged that.

“What is your definition of too far?” Data seeked to confirm. Speaking with seriousness in his frank delivery “ So I may have a clear understanding”

“My ass is off limits. We’ll be around other people.” 

…

At the solidification of information Data could feel his face warming once again. The symptoms showing from the night before in a milder manner. It was manageable. He maintained his professionalism.

Geordi kept going, speaking after he swallowed his recent bite. 

“So are the bits below the belt. Thighs, hips, back, anywhere else? Go for it. Any kissing stays above the waist.”

...Admittedly it was a longer gap in speech than Data usually took before he was able to reply.

“Understood” 

Geordi finished his sandwich in the kitchen. His heart did not stop racing. 

Data put his lunch bag away. To keep the contents cold.

\-------

The two reconviened in Data’s quarters for the night. He was dressed already. A burgundy jersey with navy sleeves. Matching burgundy bottoms. He was washed and waiting. Sitting in his lounge chair. Uniforms no longer laying on the bed but put away. He did it when they came in. While he had seemingly endless energy to spare, he could tell that Geordi was nothing near as spriteful. By the way his feet shuffled when he walked and he had a miner slouch.

When his friend came back into the bedroom section, his outfit the lounge wear ensemble from the night prior, after washing up he plopped down on the edge of the bed. Idly scratching at his silk scarf covered head before he collapsed back onto the bed. Stretching straight out for a time. 

Data let his eyes grace over the others' compact form. The dip and slope from his waist to his ribcage, the arch of his back...what elegant lines they made…

He did not allow himself the study. 

Geordi turned to peer over at him from his lay. Extended arms returning hands to rest at his stomach. 

“I never offered you a massage back” Geordi suggested in his nightly rasp “would you like one?”

He considered the offer. The purpose of massage was to relax the tissue, increase the flow of blood and oxygen, and decrease pain. 

No...he did not believe he would receive the same benefits. 

“Not tonight,” he said. Confused as to why he did not give a definitive no. 

Geordi did not argue. He took off his Visor. The device put on the night stand, he rolled over and crawled to the opposite side of the bed. Laying down there. Head propped up on a pillow as he got under the covers. 

Data raised himself from his chair and turned off the light switch. Then he followed in similar actions. Sitting on the opposite side of the bed beside him. Back pressed against the pillows to prop him into a sitting position. He had no intentions to press the conversation given the state Geordi was in. He prepared for a quiet night. He had his sketch book in hand. Pencil in the other.

“You’re quiet…” Geordi observed aloud. 

“You are in need of rest” Data returned gently.

“Considerate,” he replied with a weak smile, he turned onto his back. Unknown to Data, he was digging “but I wouldn’t mind you talking me to sleep...”

The taller of the two tilted his head. In thought about the request. He was fully capable of it. He accessed his memory banks for suitable topics. Theorizing conversation points not pursued.

Data inquired softly.

“Why is it so easy for you to undress in front of me?” 

Geordi’s heart rate seemed to spike once again. It was no longer relaxation he felt. It must have been very much the opposite. Data was...unsure if this was the conversation he should have begun.

His friends head turned in his direction, “Does this have anything to do with why you needed alone time last night?”

Hm...was it? Not completely obviously. But was that partially it? During the pause when Geordi took off his shirt and he was staring at his back last night, he did have that thought…could that have attributed to his reaction as well?

“That is not the underlying reason but..it was a thought I had when you so easily disrobed in my presence last night. I have noticed that you do it often.” 

Geordi paused before he replied. There was something in his voice as he tried to be perceptive. 

“I undress in front of your back more than I undress in front of you most times...” Geordi started light heartedly. Maybe it was his initial attempt at easing the sudden air of what was coming from Data’s side of the room? 

It did not work. 

Geordi got serious instead.

“I don’t know... leftover Starfleet training instincts? Communal dressing rooms...and to me having to get undressed in front of a coworker isn’t something I worry about in a pinch. Particularly not in front of you, someone I know and trust”

“I trust you too.” Data said, a hint of meaningful behind his delivery “Yet, it is still difficult for me”

The engineer frowned.

“Is it a self esteem issue?” Geordi asked carefully.

“...No” 

...Data was sure after he said that, that Geordi did not need to ask any more questions to know where the real problem lied. His head was turned in his direction. Eyebrows stressed.

His own brow reacted. 

“I have ruined your mood.” Data responded to his quiet. “I could speak at length on a topic less personal or engaging. Do you have any requests?” 

“My mood isn’t the only thing that matters in this room” Geordi replied, his expression dawning a softness, inflection sentimental “Go ahead...get it out”

12 seconds passed. 

24 seconds passed.

36 seconds passed.

“During my counseling sessions with Deanna, she informed me that in response to surviving a traumatic event, humans can initially present several trauma related symptoms. Living with these symptoms will incur days where these symptoms have less of an affect and days when they will be heavily apparent.” he began “I found this an odd analogy for her to inform me of, considering my lack of emotional response...but that being the case, I have gone through something similar. On several occasions, aspects of my neural net have been...rewritten...in response to what most would call traumatic occurrences.”

Geordi turned on his side to face his direction. That way he would not have to crane so hard. Actively listening to what he had to say.

“In relevance to my current conundrum, several of these rewrites occurred during my capture, kidnapping, and assault by Kivas Fajo. Which occurred five years, two weeks, seven days, twelve hours, twenty seven minuets, and four seconds ago. One of which being my...difficulty with undressing in front of others beyond the usual parameters of my morality subroutine.” Data disclosed, looking over at the other in bed with him “ As much time has passed from then to now, I often have concerns that I have improved...but I have not improved enough.”

There was a gap in both of their speech where Geordi was considering what to say. 

Data used the space in his stead. 

“I would understand if this delay happened in response to being in scenarios with the potential of becoming sexual, violent, and or depersonalizing in nature. That would be...reminiscent of my ordeal with Fajo.” Data confessed “instead...it is a reaction that causes a lag each time the potential for disrobing in front of another occurs. Even you...which I do not understand.” 

It caused issues in his past relationships. Mostly the ‘casual ones’. He supposed that was not unlike his demi-sexuality and other aspects of his personality. Which also seemed to cause issues. 

He was hoping that Geordi could...empathize. He was good at that. Particularly because when his friend was held captive by Dr. Tolian Soran and was transported off the station by the Duras sister's Bird of Prey...he was disrobed in the process. That was Data’s understanding of the event from the vague recounts that his friend told him of when he was strong enough to speak on it. He knew the two happenings were inherently different...but he could not deny what common ground that was there. 

It was a thought that...did not sit well with him. 

His dear friend responded.

“It could be weeks, months, years...it could be the rest of your life and that's okay.” Geordi eased, finally finding his words to speak “you don’t ever have to measure how much you’ve healed by how comfortable you are taking your clothes off in front of me or anyone else. No matter if they’re close to you or not.” 

Data’s brow wrinkles returned in a time of thought. He replayed the others' understanding words. Bookmarked and logged them. 

“On a practical level, I agree. This is advise that I would readily give to another. However, I find it hard not to be disparaging of myself, ”

“Would you be disparaging to someone else?” Geordi questioned “Take me for instance, would you look at me and tell me I haven’t gotten over whatever is bothering me fast enough?”

His eyes widened. 

“Of coarse not.”

“Then why would you talk to yourself that way?”

“I am an artificial life form...you are-”

“Human?”

Silence.

Geordi went on advising. 

“Humans were the inspiration for your creation, Data.” he reminded gingerly “You have to allow yourself what space and time you need without judgement. There is nothing wrong with you.”

Data could not think of a response. 

He merely continued to bookmark.

Geordi persisted to speak, reserved and unsure.

“I shouldn’t have looked at your sketchbook without asking first last night...” 

The corners of Data’s lips sank. 

“I do not write anything in there that would be ill advised for you to see” 

“Maybe you should,” The engineer suggested tenderly “what I mean is, we’re both without counseling here...maybe it would help for you to get what you’re going through out on paper”

His interest peaked. Brows raised.

“As in poetry?”

“Yeah...or a log entry, anything you like” 

Hm. He made a note to attempt this suggestion at a later date. He would section off his journal a conducive amount to do so...he also considered using his earnings to purchase a private journal. He added that to his ‘things to do with earnings’ list.

All the while he filed things away, his eyes were on Geordi. 

“May I hold you tonight?” he asked in a whisper.

The engineer responded with a small smile. Eyes drifting closed.

“Sure,” 

When consent was given, he moved himself closer. Sketchbook orderly placed on the nightstand by Geordi's visor. Unpropping himself from his lean and fully laying down. Wrapping both of his arms around him. One around Geordi’s back. The other around the others head. His hand resting on top of the silken barrier on this hair. He felt the other shimmy closer into his space. Felt arms resting against his chest. They kept that position for a while but it was bound to change every now and then. At least until the other became still with sleep. Twitchy from time to time too as the dawn grew nearer. Data assumed he was dreaming. He approved of the option for the inclusion of this interaction into their usual nightly routines. 

\----

Geordi’s back was to him by the morning. His own front pressed to it. Face positioned closed to the back of his head and neck. Arm slung around him. It was warm...he was not deterred due to this but he wondered if it bothered his partner. If it did, it was not noticeable. The other had his arm in his clutches. Holding into him even in sleep. They were both under the covers. 

“Geordi?” he called, keeping his tone just above a whisper so as to wake but not to startle “I need to get up so I may prepare to leave”

He heard his friends breaths become uneven...he knew he was awake. Yet, this address received no response. 

“Geordi?” he attempted again. “Did you hear me?” 

The grumbled reply he got was....some form of unintelligible nonsense...He took this to mean a form of confirmation.

“Then why are you not letting go of me?” Data questioned.

He received a groggily croaked question back. 

“...five more minuets?”

He contemplated this request. Time was a luxury he did have. Public transportation was not chronicled for it’s consistent punctuality so his internal chronometer made sure he would be forty five minuets ahead of schedule... He was prepared with enough leeway.

He stayed stagnant.

“Only five minuets.” 

Five minutes it was. Geordi stayed curled up in his arms. Considering their proximity, Data allowed himself to seek his companions distinct and cleanly smell in a lengthy way one last time towards the end of this small portion of present now past. Data did not want to...but he attempted to pull himself from Geordi’s hold carefully with a reminder to the other. Begrudgingly, his arm was let go of. 

The acting first officer was able to get up and out of bed. He went into the bathroom after getting his uniform from the closet. He got ready as fast as he could. From hair to shoes, it took him 15 minuets and 55 seconds. Mirror at his disposal so he could look over his uniform from the back, he turned and looked over his shoulder. To be sure the white shirt was not see through. It was not...but when he walked back into the bedroom, he decided to get a thick cardigan for good measure. As he walked away from his closet after he closed the closet door, he noticed that Geordi was turned in his direction. Laying down but visor on with this questioning look on his face. 

“Heading out?” he asked. Silk scarf askew on his head from the nights cuddling readjustments.

“Yes” Data replied, straightening out a stray wrinkle with the brush of his hands against his apron. He had his comm badge positioned behind it in an inconspicuous way. His co-workers, new boss, and her girl friend would be none the wiser. He doubted, for all her curiosity, that Annabelle would either.

He hoped they were alright.

“Keep an eye out” The engineer said “Keep your badge on you and I want to hear from you again when you arrive...and at lunch time...and before you walk to the bus” 

Data did not have a moment to respond verbally before Geordi began to pull the blanket off of himself. In clear exasperation. 

“What am I doing...letting you go alone...” he groaned to himself, his face momentarily in the palm of his hand “I’ll walk you to the bus stop. Give me a sec”

He began sitting up.

He watched him. Appreciative of the worry...it was not misplaced. Alas, Data did not want Geordi to over exert himself on so few hours of sleep. It was 5:30 am. Particularly when...he would be walking back to the lab alone for forty five minuets unattended in such an unsuitable state. 

It seemed they both had unmitigated worry in common that morning.

“Please stay in bed and get the recommended amount of sleep,” Data attempted to coax “I will be in contact with you throughout the day at the times you have asked and I will see you this afternoon. Around 7.” 

Geordi stopped his efforts to stand up. He only made it to sitting. Feet flat on the ground. He looked up at Data Searchingly. 

“You sure?…” 

“I am,”

The other continued staring at him with an expression that he could not read.

Data went on.

“As you know, I am fully trained in combat, and it should please you to know that I remember how to do the Vulcan nerve pinch.” He said surely. His goal to convince “...Good bye,” 

His captain frowned. The corner of his lips pulling down in conflict. “Bye…”

Data did not give the other the time to formulate any more doubts. He walked out of the room and made his way out of the facility after obtaining his packed lunch. Much like the night before he found himself looking up at the starry sky every now and then while he walked past the clearing, their ship, and to the bus stop. 

The blue and yellow bunting was perched on a branch just above him on a tree he passed on his way. 

When he walked by, it flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you want an idea of what the nascell room looks like, check out season 7 episode 18 of TNG <3 it's a smaller version of that.
> 
> This one is super late. I’m sorry again. I needed more time to work on this than I thought that I would. The next one will be out the week of the 20th! :D thank you so much to those who read along and to those who comment <3\. I love you guys so much. I can’t wait to hear from you, please don’t be shy.
> 
> Take care of yourselves! )


	18. The Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Data's first day at work is hard on Geordi. )

The facility door closing rang in his ears like the bells of Notre Dame chimed over the city of Paris. Boisterous, loud and unyielding. What power such a small sound had over him. It was almost as unnerving as the quiet that followed. Geordi realized that he would not be able to go back to sleep. He tried. He laid there in bed with his visor off. Eyes closed. He didn’t turn on the television in case it distracted him. All he kept thinking about were the bad possibilities. Like, being so deeply asleep that he didn’t hear Data’s first comm. Or sleeping through the fact that Data wasn’t able to comm at all...he must have laid hauntedly awake for a good thirty minutes before he decided to say “screw it” and got ready to start the day. 

He went back to his quarters so he could do that. Trying to clear his turbulent thoughts. Seemed like he’d exchanged his worry about the dwindling amount of their…let’s face it, very convincing counterfeit money, for a constant concern for his best friends wellbeing and mental state. To the point where he was pretty sure he had spent a majority of his morning prep time in the mirror on auto pilot zoning out about it. All he knew is that one minute he was brushing his teeth really slowly and the next minute, he was basically done with all his morning grooming. His actions up to that point merely afterimages of physical sensation in his memory. 

Currently, he was washing his face after trimming his beard. Looking at the bandage on his forehead. Now, mildly inflamed areas were highlighted in his display. He guessed it was ‘clean the wound’ time of day. He put his trimmer down and rinsed it free of freshly cut hairs once he was done. Setting it aside so he could begin. Slowly, he then pulled the bandage off and tossed it into the bathroom’s small trash can. It was mostly scab now, the scar. There was improvement...maybe it wouldn’t leave too bad of a mark. Rejuvenated skin...warm water and soap would do. And peroxide. He was pretty sure that’s what it was called...

While he got the first aid kit from under his sink, he thought about Data’s skin. It was made to be stronger than a humans...and it did have the ability to repair itself regardless. It was very much a recreation of the living organism that his was. Like human skin. Same slow progression of self repair too. Without a bioplastic regenerator that was. Which was similar to a dermal regenerator but for artificial interfacing. He’s used them often.

First aid kit on the vanity before him and opened up, Geordi picked up a piece of gauze and went about his daily wound treating steps. Yet again, letting his thoughts run from him in an uncontrolled manner. Going back to his previous train of thought.

If it ripped however, Data’s skin,...that could be catastrophic. People would not react well to seeing the metal and flashing lights, that much he was sure of. There was evidence to prove it...the hate crime. 

What if one of the cats at the shelter attacked him? Don’t get him wrong, cats could be great companions. He’d considered getting one after all and his sister never had any issues with hers over the years...Spot was another story, only because she was harder to get on with than most but...what if Data’s usual tranquility did not serve to calm each of the ones he worked with? He recalled his story on the bus about the feral cats and the strays that made up the list of five shelter stories he missed during their ‘time apart’.

He moved on to the peroxide step. His face set into seriousness. His brows pulled together.

Or what if he fell? Had an accident...ripped his dermoplast somehow and someone saw?

Or...and he really didn’t like thinking about this one...what if he underwent some sort of internal malfunction and he had to operate to fix it? Minor or major surgery required the ability to patch someone back up...There would just be...stitchs... seams every where...not permanently, but that could still pose problems. What’s worse, his internal mechanisms would be vulnerable at all times with a break in their first line of defence…the surrounding bioplast would be more prone to harm as well.

Anything could happen while they were apart. 

Anything.

He would need to figure out how to fix him up as best he could. Make the scars less noticeable if he couldn’t repair them completely. If that day came...boy, did he hope that day never did...but if it did, he hoped he would get to him in time. He contemplated if he should inform his partner of these worries he had?

Geordi immediately thought against it. It wouldn't serve a purpose...he knew these were considerations that Data probably already factored. He was the one who was ‘passing’ as human after all...

Thoughts continually dancing around the subject of his friend. He threw his used materials away.

Yeah, He and Data were known to take care of and look out for each other. Or he should say...as much as he allowed Data to take care of him. He had a bit of a complex for a lot of reasons. Regardless they always have since they became close friends. Yet, for some reason...thinking of all of those times in the past with the addition of what was happening now gave him a newfound appreciation for the others' efforts. 

He couldn’t help but think of his cake questions from yesterday...they were a stand out.  
Particularly the one about Halal and Haram. Maybe he was so used to the consideration placed on the cultural nuances of many other off Earth societies before he was used to people considering his that he was so moved. Most people...didn’t think to ask him that. Why would they? Much like his upbringing in Mogadishu, he didn’t really bring his culture or belief system up. An aspect of those things being the food he ate. Food was mostly replicated on the Enterprise...nothing was real. And when he was on shore leave with people, he just ordered what was on his ‘okay or exception’ list. He did the same when Riker got them together and cooked for them all. He just ate what he could eat. 

..Data must have noticed this quietly by observation. Year’s of consideration. Everything so far suddenly just…fell into place when he’d asked him that question. 

The thought made his heart race...but he tried to remind himself not to be so impressed. When his sister brought a new guy around who wasn’t Somali or black that she was interested in, he recalled her always telling him she was enthusiastic but cautious. The last thing she wanted was to find out the guy was just being performatively impressive for one reason or another. Also, sometimes people just wanted the ‘experience’...it was an unpleasant thing to think about. He'd been there before himself with people like that. That was more on his sisters plate than she needed with everything she had going on to have to deal with that extra trauma. He thought of her advice as regards to himself. 

It wasn't like Data was trying to date him...this was just who he was. Data was too authentic. This was all real and damn did the consistency show. He didn’t even have to question himself. He just had to not let it get to him. 

Like it did last night. 

When he could feel his own heart palpitations in the kitchen. Hear them in his ears. It was one of those times where he had to remind himself how to eat in a coordinated fashion so he didn’t punch himself in the visor with turkey fixins because all his brain could focus on was ‘how thoughtful…”

Don’t even get him started on him asking permission to kiss in character if the need arose. Too late. He was going to get started. Because that worked him to a level of flustered that he hadn’t felt in so long.

And what did he do? How did he respond? Not the wise way.

He knew that some couples just didn’t kiss. It could have been a teachable moment. That’s what he usually did, teach people to alleviate their internal biases. He was sure, though Data himself was ace, it was not impossible that he never dated another person, ace or not, who might have different needs when it came to physical expressions of romanticism in a relationship. That might not want to be kissed at all, or touched in particular ways. Which was a possibility for any relationship. He could have informed him of this…so he would not believe that every couple needed to kiss and touch in front of others or in general to be authentic. That they didn’t need to follow the prescribed standard that he’d no doubt witnessed and been instructed by most of his life when it came to human society. 

Instead he just-...when Data made the suggestion, he walked into it. He welcomed this new side of their act that he was introducing…when he knew full well they could have portrayed a realistic couple that didn’t go so far as touch each other in such a way in front of others or in general. Or that didn’t kiss. 

...He hoped younger Geordi wasn’t coming to play again?…This went further than the act that they were putting on. Because...when he thought about potentially having to kiss him? Having didn’t seem like the proper word. And ultimately, whatever the right word was... it left him with the flutters…but...he couldn’t lose his friend, he couldn’t over step his boundaries, he couldn’t take advantage of him. 

Geordi was going for growth in this chapter of his life. Improvement. Data was just...he was just being nice and considerate. A devoted and loyal friend who was stepping up due to the necessity of the situation. A good second in command too...he didn’t want to be one of those people in the long line of Data’s past interactions who misinterpreted his kindness for something beyond that. He knew to an extent, these interactions confused his companion and at worst, though he would not admit it because...you know ‘no emotions’, disturbed him depending on the person. 

He thought of spa night.

How extremely guilty he felt for how comfortable he’d become infront of him. Because he withheld information when he brought up the, why was he so comfortable taking his clothes off with him in the room’ question that Data asked him.

The undressing in front of people for work explanation and other conditioning reasons? Sure. That was true but...If it was anyone else, sans a potential lover...he would not have taken his shirt off during that massage so readily. Particularly not when he was feeling so-...

...He’d asked him sex questions about their cover story and they excited him for god’s sakes…real life excited him...and that’s not how being under cover was supposed to work.

Geordi considered this. He was thinking about sex alot lately for someone who typically wasn’t moved by the thought of it...maybe it was a labido thing? It had been a while... Whatever it was, it was back firing...because now all he could think about was how he’d-...had thoughts...about his best friend who couldn't even undress in front of him without triggering. His friend who was just trying to make him feel better by giving him a massage or two.

A cringe washed over his face as he absent mindedly pushed onto his forehead with more force than intended with his sanitized gauze. There was still a small amount of pain left. He, gave the wound a few more swabs before going for a new bandage.

Geordi knew he wasn’t at fault really...plenty of well meaning people in his life accidentally triggered him without knowing. That’s what it was like living with a brain molded by trauma. Particularly one that may or may not be hypersensitive to it. He knew his was...which was either due to him being autistic or his ADHD in an overlap with his PTSD...the anxiety, the depression...it was hard. He understood what it did to a person. He knew his friends brain, though different than his, was probably doing something similar. 

Now he did know. So he could be more considerate of this thing he noticed about his friend that he chalked up in the past to mere politeness. A mere need for boundaries. And If they did kiss during this charade they were putting on, he would let Data make the first moves. For his sake.

Data Data Data...

Alright Geordi, go do something with your life that won’t be embarrassing to report to him later. 

Wound sterilized, he rebandaged himself. Putting the first aid kit away after. Then got a little jar of his argon oil and sectioned it in a separate small container. Screwing on the lid. 

He dropped it off with another small container of his hair mask on Data’s vanity before he went to the kitchen. Grabbing his pencil before he left. 

\--------

He allowed himself to have a leisurely breakfast time. He ate a hardy low carb breakfast so he wouldn’t end up sleepier than he began. Coffee was had of coarse. He did his morning stretches after he ate. In front of the water feature this time...he enjoyed observing the artificial biome inside.

The Taro they’d been gifted was already putting off a new leaf he noticed. Seemed to be getting rid of an old leaf to do it but it was still an alleviating sight none the less. Data, would like to see this, he thought…

He went to the computer lab first. Did the thing he was dreading for a few hours. Trying to lock onto the Enterprise and sync with it’s communications systems...as per usual it wasn’t working. He spent less time trying than any other day before going to the science lab. 

He’d been in there just long enough for Data to give his first transmission. He’d caught him right when he was looking through his cybernetic suitable supplies. When he heard his voice, Geordi felt his shoulders rest. 

“Hello Geordi, I am checking in from an isolated location.” Data’s quieted voice came in through his badge. “I am about to enter the shelter”

Geordi smiled to himself, lifting up some silicone based solvent. Turning it around in his hands to skim the ingredients as he replied. 

“Good to hear it” he said. Putting on something as lively as he could. Ready to keep things short in case his friend preferred it. Instead he got:

“May I ask what you are doing?” as a response.

“I’m figuring out some first aid for you, think bandaids with a twist” Geordi replied quietly “I’ll be doing that until about lunch time” 

He would love to make some kind of solution that could mold his skin back together while creating new patches where it was necessary. As in silicone prosthetics yet better and semi permanent until removal... something that could sophisticatedly serve as a skin like patch over broken artificial flesh but could also blend into the skin around it. Mold to it while it heals and maybe even aid the process...he would have to match the pearlessence of Data’s skin tone. The gold flecks on light beige that had obvious shifts in sunlight and fluorescent like lighting...something that could replicate the look and texture of bioplast sheeting his skin was comprised of. There would be no bells and whistles...Data’s power cells continuously recharged in several ways including solar power from his skin. The graft he recreated would not do that obviously. How could he create such nuance with materials that often felt like he was securing wires together with chewing gum? He’d probably have to enlist Data’s help on this one...but he’d do as much as he could on his own. Less on Data’s plate. 

“I see” Data replied in the midst of his internal monologue. His voice going up an octave to reflect his intrigue. Geordi was about to give his farewell before he was interrupted by another question “have you slept?”

He stiffened where he stood. Bottle squeezed in hand. What gave him away?

“What?” he asked, forcing in some more ‘umph’. Life into his speech. “let’s not talk about that, you’ll be late on your first day.” 

“I will not be late,” Data replied assuredly before going into his next response “Geordi, I find the thought of you working with hazardous materials while you are sleep deprived ...unsettling.”

“Sounds like I should go then,” he quipped, tired smile slipping into place. “Gotta make the best of whatever energy three hours of sleep and two cups of coffee can give me” 

He tapped his badge one last time...so Data wouldn’t think he was brushing his concerns off.

“I’ll stop if I get too tired” He reassured gently “be safe...talk to you at lunch?”

Data returned, finishing off with a: “I will comm you again at lunch time,” 

Geordi sat down the bottle of solvent in front of him. Picking up some other silicone based substances and anything else that might be useful in what he knew would take more than today and be riddled with obstacles. Bottles sitting on the metal in front of him, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them. He could already feel his headache getting worse…

Time to get started. 

\------

Geordi’s head was resting in the crook of interlocked arms. Resting on the metal table before him. Messily arranged viles sitting in front of him full with several mixtures of substances of questionable viscus make up. Made of procured materials and whatever was left over in the science lab...which was all ancient and in short supply. Some notes scrawled on lose paper towels with Data’s borrowed pencil. Scraps ripped and placed in front of each experiment to serve as a label. All complete failures. 

At least he would know what he’d already tried. With a sigh he undraped himself from the table and leaned back in his chair. His head turning in the direction of the ticking coming from the corner of the room. A round clock up over the door letting him know it was nearly noon. 

He considered if this was one of those things he was just going to have to give up on. Making Data’s Bionutriant mix was one thing...making that tricorder monstrosity was another...but this? This required modulation that he didn’t think was possible and if it was, he certainly didn’t have the supplies for it in the lab. He’d have to...buy more. The bane of his existence. Buying things. Should he just consider this a learning experience and move on? Was his exhaustion talking? 

With a quiet groan, he lifted himself from his chair. Time to make a snack bag to tide him over during ship repairs. The walk to the kitchen was made with a diminished trudge. Hours of sleep missed catching up to him. 

Data commed around then. 

“Good afternoon Geordi,” 

Geordi stopped, an apple stim locked between his teeth as he went about putting some other snacks in the bag. 

“Hey, Data” he said, enunciation affected by the clench. 

“I will be tested on the knowledge that I was taught this morning after lunchtime is over.” Data said “I do not need to study...but I should look as if I am studying for a majority of the break.”

“You’re saying you can’t talk for long...” Geordi stated absentmindedly. Bag crunching here and there the more he filled it. The apple left his mouth as it joined the soon to be consumed food items.

“Yes, that is what I mean. I will have another test this afternoon after another block of instruction as well.” Data informed quietly “Any progress on the bandaids you were making for me?”

Huh, day one was always the hardest he guessed and he was learning from a veterinary expert. Of course she wouldn’t go easy on him.

Towards the end of the others transmission there was a small and distant “meow”. 

Geordi raised a brow. Patting his chest.

“My hypotheses are inconclusive at the moment,” Geordi said with uncertainty, carrying on with some mild disbelief and reservation “...You’re not in the store are you?” 

Geordi waited with confusion for an answer. Putting a cold pack inside of his lunch bag. For the fruit. He knew reasonably, Data would not take that risk...but he couldn’t not ask, you know? 

The answer he got was well worth the wait.

“No,” Data let him know, focus now elsewhere. Which was obvious in how his voice trailed off towards the end of his next reply “but apparently the calico kitten who likes my company followed me outside somehow...” 

There was a long time before Data commed him again. 

“Did you know that a domestic cat can be the equivalent of a small scale ecological disaster?” Data commented “When free and left to their own devices, they will kill bugs, birds, small dogs...nearly anything really. And when sequestered, they have a tendency to become violent.”

Geordi winced. That kind of drama did not bode well for a first day at an animal shelter. Clearly such destruction couldn’t be expected of such a mild mannered little kitten? 

“...I should go” Data said in a resigned manner.

“You do that,” was Geordi’s approving goodbye to free the other up to do his cat wrangling. 

His concern from earlier creeping up…

He’s being tested on how to handle himself in these situations, Laforge. That’s what training was for. What better experience than field experience? 

‘He’ll be fine’ he told himself.

\--------

After going to Data’s room to check the news report for the weather. He made his way out of the lab and to the ship. Bag in one hand, tool box in the other when he got to the clearing. Knit black scarf wrapped around his neck. Making a path to engineering and to the jefferies tubes once he got inside. It was a nacelle day again he’d decided. The pound of knee on metal as he crawled and boot covered feet on carpet as he walked on his way was side tracking. Each noise echoing in a ricochet bounce of sound waves around when he made contact. It didn't stop him. Merely reminded him of how alone he was…if the absence of a flashlight wasn’t a reminder of that fact any way. It wasn’t like he needed one. His visor would detect what was in his sights regardless. The flashlights weren’t for him. 

Up the ladder. 

The second door, the large door Data opened for him the day prior, was left open to allow him access when he was not around. He walked once again into the wreckage. Doing a scan of the area. Looking at the repair jobs he’d started yesterday and the ones that his partner had as well. Scrutinized them with great concentration. Where to head to first? His own work or Data’s…

He found a place in front of a broken section he’d started on the day before and pulled out the necessary tools. It was situated in between the matter processors and the cycle fractionator. He worked his way from the top down. Components getting rehooked and frayed cords rewrapped. It would be nice to actually be able to make some successful progress for the day. 

He continued on in this manner until he found himself sitting towards the bottom of this fissure. Working skilled hands in fluid movements. A chill bit through his grey jumper and undershirt the longer he sat still. At least he was shielded from the winds outside...even the gash above him that sunlight was beaming in from was at a high enough angle that he was not affected by the outside gusts. It did not keep a leaf from falling in through the hole however. If he wasn’t so busy trying to get this place working again, he would have taken the time to bring a broom to sweep up Falls carnage. There was enough to make a small pile in here at this point. 

An hour passed and working in this sit was becoming uncomfortable due to the angle he had to slouch himself into.

He laid on his stomach. Arms propped on elbows. The front of his legs only protected from the cold nacelle room floor by his green cargo’s. No matter, he kept working. Listening to the wind hit the side of the ship in this soothing way. Hearing the leaves rustling outside. Geordi could feel himself becoming disengaged...it was hard for him to keep focused. The rims of his eyes felt dreadfully inflamed...his lids heavy. Every wrong move he made while tinkering about made him irritable... He should probably try to go to sleep early on nights before Data went to work the next day. If his brain would cut off and let him sleep at a reasonable hour. It was bad at that. At letting him sleep, especially without dreaming or having a night terror. What sleep he had last night hardly felt like sleep at all because of it. His body felt like he was dragging it through quicksand with how it was breaking down from exhaustion. 

He took a break from his toil. Foggy brain coming up with a solution as his stomach growled. Head panging as if urging to make him stop. Geordi pulled his hand’s from the break and crossed them under his chin. If he wanted to sleep, he’d have to get up and walk all the way back the lab quarters, undress...just to have to redress and come back when he woke up...

He rested his head on interlocked arms. He was already laying down. What if he just took a nap here? It wouldn’t be luxurious but it would be enough so he could get back to what he was doing. 

He readjusted so he was laying on his side. Took his scarf off and used it as a makeshift pillow against the cold slab beneath him. Curling up into something that was almost the fetal position to make heat. He took off his visor, setting it by his tool kit and lunch bag. His eyes fluttered closed. The sounds of the winds outside working like a lullaby. His worry addled brain, still pushing him to stay up. Not to sleep in case Data needed him…

That was his last thought before sleep took him into in it’s seductive grasp. 

\-------

He awoke to grogginess.

Pushing himself up, joints popped and ached back into place. Unsettled at the unforgiving nature of his resting spot. A leaf that drifted to fall into his face during his slumber fluttered down to the floor below him as he rubbed the back of his neck and arched his spine in a stretch. Coming back down, he grasped his visor and placed it back on his blinking sensors. Setting it into place and watching the readings come back into view.

He pulled his jumper sleeve back to reveal a silver watch. Inexpensive but it served him. He looked down at it. It was ten minutes to five. He put his scarf back on. Laying on his stomach again, facing the break.

The matter processing wires. He put his hands back in. Time to be an engineer again.

As if on cue, his stomach protested.

He hesitated...pulled his hands back and looked to his lunch bag. Opening it. Taking out the apple he’d prepared for himself and taking a hardy bite. “Crunch” was the sound made. Geordi looked passed his lunch box to the area beyond it. Where he came in. Something caught his visors interest in the distance. His brows pulled together as he stopped his chewing to hone in on it.

There was a rectangular chassis on the floor. Made of glass and plastic. Polycarbonate...sitting amongst several papers. Consisting of a light-sensitive emulsion, silver halide salts suspended in a colloidal material. Gelatin coated onto resin. His visor detecting this as an optical instrument.

Geordi’s form stiffened. His breath held then left him in a shudder. 

That was definitely not there before he fell asleep. 

He thought he felt alone earlier…For all he knew he was already ensnared. This nacelle chamber the nefarious webbing. When he joined Starfleet, he recognized the risks that came with it. He couldn’t comm Data, and based on the time, he was not even on his way to the bus stop yet. It would be roughly two hours until his team mate would be by his side again. 

Two hours, could be too late. 

And frankly...he also didn’t like the thought of dragging the other into trouble either. So maybe it was best he was alone this time.

So shaky stiff limbs brought him to a stand. Apple previously placed onto the top of his tool box. He took a few cautious steps forward. Eyes zeroed in on what he was after. His feet avoiding the wreckage as he made his way.

When he was close enough...he realized that the optical instrument was a camera. Instant print. Polaroid. It was accompanied by three photographs. 

They were of both commanders. He and Data. Recently taken from a distance. Candidly. Geordi took it upon himself to crouch down. To pick up each so he could look at them closer. Placing one behind the other when he was done examining it. 

There was one of he and Data at the phone booth on Thursday. Of Data walking down the street, about to enter Happy Meow earlier last Monday. He recognized what he’d been wearing that day. The last was of Geordi and Earl walking into the automotive store last Friday.

He was now shaking for a whole other reason than the relative chilliness. 

That was not all. Each photo had writing on the thickest part of the white border. In sequence they read:

“It’s nice to see you’re making yourselves at home,” 

“Keep up the good work,”

“or else.” 

Something that stood out about the third message? Several things. Instead of your standard ball point pen ink, which each of these other messages were written in, each word was written in two different substances. The “else” was in what he recognized as water, salt, and proteins. Iron content, platelets... and cells.

Blood. 

The “or”? It was golden with silvery specs…

Geordi scowled, sweat dripping down his brow...reluctantly he brought the image to his nose. Smelling the scent of blood, printing paper and-...

He’d repaired Data one to many times not to know the scent of his biolubricant. 

…

Nextly, he picked up the camera. Turning it around in his hands as weak knees brought him back up into his readied stance. So it was facing towards him while he appraised it’s internal structure and functions for imminent threat. It wasn't until he’d had the object facing every which way, that he took the plunge.

Another photograph was half bled out of the mouth of this instant print. Sitting stationary. The wide white bottom margin meant for labeling and filling was blank. 

Carefully, Geordi pulled out the image. Revealing it to himself. 

The first thing he noticed was a hand, Data’s...laying on a metal grated floor...it was not news to most that Data’s limbs were detachable. But this...this was not a clean twist and pull from his interlocking mechanisms. The edges of his skin were jagged. As if they’d been torn or ripped. And it was too short, this limb...like it had been broken off. This fact was made concrete by the fluids leaking from the break. The chunks of metal and broken wires sticking out of it.

There was one thing he didn’t mention. Something that shook him to his absolute core. What he’d noticed next. 

Golden plasma mixing in a puddle with red. Data’s left hand was laying upturned next to another’s. Which was not severed from the body...and was laying in a pool of blood that was dripping in lines across bare skin. Palm up turned. He could not see most of the form. Other than the hand, hip, thigh, and waist. They were wearing civilian clothes that he recognized. The image was taken from up close. 

One could argue that because he could not truly see his face or most of his body that he could not ID himself. Or that he could not see Data’s body, that he could not ID him either.

That didn’t ease him. He turned the camera around. Looking for the make and model number, something he’d glanced over and ignored in favor of x-raying the thing. He found the specs. Copyright year.

Air whooshed against his ear. 

Camera and photographs clutched tighter, He began to look around the room in that direction. Trying to detect any other organic matter other than his own. 

There was a metallic clang behind him. So faint that most would not be able to hear it... He turned quickly. The photo’s drifting in a fancy free fall from his hand so he could grab his phasor from his pants pocket. 

Finally...he swallowed the apple pieces in his mouth.

Momentarily his eyes laid in a stop over his tool kit.

The rest of the apple was gone.

He aimed his phasor forward as he dragged his eyes up. Peered beyond the broken door he and Data noticed the day before...on the first level of the control room which he could see from his vantage point. His visor locked on...brightness in all of this dark. Too bright. So bright that he could not see what he was looking at truely. Alas, he knew. By process of elimination. This was either a whole new threat all together, which...well’ what were the odds of that? Or they had to be one of the people keeping him here. Or the vary same they’d already been informally introduced to.

There was a beat where one was waiting for an answer from the other. Where they were in a stand off. He and this bright light of head, legs, arms and torso. Geordi in question of his...attacker? visitor? He didn’t know what their motives were for being here and showing him this threatening imagery. He could only assume they didn’t have his best interests in mind. 

That was when the light came for him. Came towards him on sure feet. Jumped up to the next level solidly. Walking a straight path to him. 

“Stay back!” Geordi demanded in a projected press at the mass, taking steps backwards as the beacon of light drew closer and closer “or I’ll fire”

It continued on in it’s mission. One step after another.

“I said stay back!” he yelled again. To ears that would not listen. He was running out of space to back up to.

So he did what he didn’t want to do as he became cornered. Phasor set on stun and held out in front of him, He fired. It was on the second to lowest setting. A warning. 

The beam shot forward into the middle of his opponent just as he wanted, only to bounce back off of the light being and straight back to get him right in the gut. The force of the burning pulsed energy sending him off of his feet and backwards down to the floor with a thud. He slid against some debris. Camara falling loose from his hand. His face pinched with the pain he’d just endured and was enduring that surged from his abdomen in a ripple throughout him. Adrenaline pumping so furiously, he sat up sharply regardless. Looking up at his assailant. Saddling for a not so warning shot. Phasor arm raised and ready.

The Innocuous form stopped. Looking down at themselves where they’d been hit with the beam. Looking down on him after.

Words, began to read across his visors display. His constant ebbing headache spiked. He winced...he was always shocked when his brain got hacked. 

“Enjoy your prize. It will not explode,” was the first line, followed a few seconds by: “this time” 

Geordi stared up at the illumination. They stared back until gradually, they began to shrink. Not to indicate size but to indicate distance. They were backing away. Geordi heard them go. Keeping his head turned in their direction long enough to be sure they were gone. The maximized version of his headache along with them. 

Sluggishly, he crawled back over to where he’d been working. Breathing from his chest to ease the pain radiating in his stomach. After sitting with his back rested against the wall, he reached a hand out. Over to his lunch bag. Pulling out the ice pack he’d set inside of it and placing it on his stomach to ease the bruising warmth from the phasor hit. He had it wrapped in his scarf so it wouldn’t be right on his skin. Laying it there as he sat. Then setting his view on the camera. What he assumed was meant by his ‘prize’. Reclaiming it in his hand as he looked it over again. 

He reached into his tool box and took out his daintiest screwdrivers. He didn’t trust this device...time to take it apart. Tip placed in a screw head, he began to twist. Taking out one screw, then another, then another...until he could really see inside of it. 

“Hello” broke through his quiet concentration and he startled. 

...Had it really only been ten minutes?

“I am on my way to the bus stop” was the second transmission.

Geordi raised his free hand and tapped his chest. 

“See you soon, Data,”

He refrained from asking him to hurry. 

\--------

In the two hours it took for Data to get home, Geordi had already unscrewed this polaroid and had all of the little bits and bobs laid out on the floor around him. Some were in his lap too. He was looking them over piece by piece. Bringing each close to his face with a pinch between his fingers. He was covered in camera parts when he began to hear footsteps and jefferies tube crawling. He doubted his anonymous guest from earlier would be so blatant about their presence. 

He took his ice pack from his stomach and sat it in his lunch bag. Just before his friend crossed the threshold into the room he was in. The engineer recognized that he’d changed out of his work uniform and into something suitable for repair work by now. 

“Geordi,” Data asked when he walked in the room, holding up what he was about to ask about “Why was there a bitten apple sitting on the ramp leading to the bridge?” 

Geordi's lips set into a momentary frown.

‘So that’s where my apple went…’ he thought. 

He turned to look over at him, letting him know.

“I had a visitor today.” 

“Visitor?” Data responded. Geordi knew he was alarmed. 

“One of our captors showed up to praise us on a job well done.” he said nonchalantly as he scooped up the camera parts in his hands, free of their chassis “left us this...and what you’re about to step on”

He watched as his friend stopped his trail to his side for favor of looking down. Seeing the scattered photographs and picking them up so he could get a closer look. Whilst doing so, he did speak. 

“Do you believe you will feel safe alone again on Wednesday?” Data questioned, face contorting too when he got to the image that depicted the supposed potential for their faits. “ I do not have to attend my second day at work. I could call in...a sick day,” 

Geordi heard his friend...he thought about it before responding in this despondent glower. 

“...You know what two Starfleet officers who intended to fight back or regroup would do during their pseudo abduction?”

Data looked over at him again.

Geordi kept glaring down at the camera parts in his hands. He went on. 

“Many things...but one of the main things might be that they stop breaking the Prime Directive...stop following instruction” He peered up in Data’s direction when he said this part. With determination. “You’re going to work,”

Data knew not to argue. 

“If you are sure,” 

He wasn’t. But his hands were tied...he changed the subject. “You up to helping me out?”

“Always.” Data responded. Before moving into place infront of what he would be working on. However, his eyes did stop to look at the camera parts lying about his friends lap and legs. He walked over to him instead. Crouching down by his side. Geordi let his eyes follow him. Watching Data pick up the plastic that the camera used to be housed in. 

“This is a 1988 instant print Poloroid camera” he said aloud as he read the front. 

“Yeah,” Geordi agreed quietly “I know” 

He knew what that meant. That was Data making sure he realized that this camera shouldn’t have been manufactured yet. A relic of a future he didn’t know but might...considering the final image. As much as he didn’t trust their captors...Geordi knew this prize was more than just the camera. It was the hint. A new clue. Laced in a threat to keep them compliant. Now they knew their enemy was time traveling. Either intentionally or accidentally. At least once. In an alternate future, they paid the price for it. They both did. If the image was insinuating their deaths. It might not be but what ever happend sure as hell didn’t look like a good time.

It lead to more questions. Was it following the rules that got them in trouble? Breaking them?

Or was what he saw in that final image, their destiny from the start?... 

Data began picking up pieces of the optical device. Working them around in his hands. “Have you checked it for any abnormalities, threats, and or hidden compartments?”

“I have…” Geordi said before raising a questioning brow “Why?”

Turns out Data didn’t need an explanation. Quietly, Geordi watched him recheck his work only to pick the device pieces up and start reattaching them. Screwing them together with excessive speed. Taking something apart was easy...putting it back together? When you had no familiarity with the object at all? The engineer watched dumbfounded. So dumbfounded, he had to ask:

“...How do you know how to repair that?”

“I am not certain” Data replied sincerely as he solved the puzzle “It could be from novelty information preloaded into my neural net from Dr. Soong or retained in the files regarding the preservation of the colonists”

Geordi kept on fitting what Data was doing with a perplexed gaze. 

“Your answer earlier” Data said as he reattached the finishing componants. Handing the camera back to him when he was done “It did not explain the strange location of the apple I found on the bridge.”

He accepted the camera back into his clutches. Looking over the newly reattached thing. It was as good as new. His eyebrows raised.

“Seems like a lot of things can’t be explained today.” 

There wasn’t any more talking about what just happened or casual matters during the rest of their repair session. They became strictly ‘need to discuss’. 

\---------

Data and Geordi worked together into the night. Not so late though. The engineer decided they were finished around nine. It gave them both enough time to come back in and freshen up before dinner. Well, it gave him that time. It seemed Data wouldn’t be joining him to eat. 

When he went to the kitchen to cook himself something up, he noticed a slight change in Data’s clue map while he was chopping. The addition of the first three photographs to it. The camera was sitting with them too. Space made for it. Geordi only briefly wondered where the fourth was before he tried to cast it from his mind. Data didn’t lose things. It was best suited in his care...plus the less, he had to look at it, the better.

Discouraged, he ate dinner at the island alone. Half way through, he began to hear this...twanging in a distant room? The sound of an electric guitar not plugged into an amp. Which he assumed was Data...in the lounge by the sounds of it. He recognized the tune but he couldn’t place the name of it. 

He was singing too. It was soft...quiet. Like he was trying not to be heard.

Geordi listened to him while he finished up eating and made himself an ice pack after washing his dish. Following the sound when his time in the kitchen came to a close. 

He wound up in the lounge. Watching Data play his bass from behind the sitting area for a while. Listening to him go. His friend was occupying a stool pulled a ways back from the bar. His partially eaten apple sitting alone in front of him.

Geordi recalled the time Beverly tried to get him to sing for one of her shows because she was trying to get everyone in on it? Well, let’s just say he wasn’t much of a singer but he tried. For her. 

It wasn’t such an embarrassing experience for Data. 

“Sound’s good, ” Geordi observed aloud. Standing at the doorway for a time before he crossed the room. He’d chosen Somali to speak in with some English peppered in too. 

“I am practicing,” Data responded nonchalantly, obliging his language choices and returning them. Fingers still plucking at the strings “for Thursday” 

Geordi smirked. 

“You won’t be singing on Thursday” 

His friend looked over and up from his strumming to match his friends eye level.

“I suppose not, but I find it helpful when practicing the chords”

“Should I go?” He questioned, gesturing behind himself with a pointed thumb.

“You do not have to,” Data replied. Watching Geordi come over and pull up a seat in front of him when permission was granted. 

“Did you pass your tests?” He asked, continuing the conversation. Pressing his ice pack to his stomach as he waited for the other to answer. 

“I did,” Data replied, plucking the strings a few times more before he prioritized his attentions on Geordi “I have one more Wednesday afternoon”

“Congratulations,” The engineer said aloud, as he smiled warmly at the other. “I’m sure you’ll ace the other one too”

He held in the snort. 

At least he got his own pun.

“Thank you” Data said while gazing at his face a while longer before his eyes settled low. On what Geordi was doing with his makeshift cold compress. 

“So I’ve been wondering…” Geordi said, “Is there anything that I can do to make you feel more at home?”

“I do not believe so.”

Geordi was only mildly taken aback how easily the other answered that question. Still, he dugg. Because he’d seen his uniform laying on his bed and someone who wasn’t homesick didn’t just...lay out his uniform for no reason when he had no reason to wear it. Not Data. 

“You sure?” he pressed. Hoping that his companion would open up some more. 

He waited as the other processed this information and formulated a response. The others head tilting, face taking on a mouth corner pulldown and raised brows when he came up with a feasible answer. Eyes downward for a moment before they rested on Geordi again. 

“On the Enterprise, I spend 53% of my time with you on duty. 81% of my recreational hours are spent in your presence as well.” Data began “You are the person I think of first when I think of home. Furthermore, I do not believe it is possible for you to do anything more.”

His friend took a moment to go back to his playing. He was not picking so hard anymore, it was quieter. He kept speaking.

“That being the case, do not feel as if you need to give up all of your free time to make me feel ‘at home’.”

The engineer was just kind of staring at the other with a lazy smile on his face at this point. An elbow leaned on the bar counter. Chin leaning on the propped up hand. 

What the other asked next nearly wiped his smile off like a window washer would do to a soap smudge. 

“Why are you applying ice to your abdominals?” Data asked, while he kept playing. Eyes down. 

...He guessed now would be the best time to make the excuse he’d come up with. He could say he worked out too hard that morning and now his abs were sore. 

“It’s nothing…”

His comrade looked up from his bass to him now.

Geordi worried his jaw. He was feeling like he shouldn’t lie about it...Set an example. 

“Promise not to fuss?” 

Data replied blandly. 

“By the encyclopedic definition or by your definition?”

Geordi’s awkward smile deflated some more. 

“...mine?”

“No.” 

He expelled a sigh. 

“...I shot a warning shot at whoever that was that ambushed me and it bounced off of them and hit me instead. I guess they were wearing armor of some kind.”

Data kept playing but looked up from what he was doing to look at the other with concern. 

Geordi held up his one free hand as he clarified. 

“Before you ask...no, they didn’t attack me first. They just walked towards me really fast.” He went on after a pause, half thinking out loud and half giving Data an actual report of what happened. “I didn’t recognize them physically... but they were roughly the same size as the person we followed back in August and they hacked my visor to communicate.” 

The engineer was now speaking his mind. His bottom lip between gnawing teeth as his expression became drawn with unease. 

“It was just...they were so bright, Data...something about how my sensors translated them into in my visor...it was like looking at a really blown out image...” 

The other continued to regard him intently. Eyes bouncing from his expression to the hand clutching an ice bag to himself. 

“There are other measures we could take,” Data said, “it is not wise to move around too much after sustaining phasor damage. You are tempting severe internal bleeding and a number of many other complications.”

Geordi made a sound of amusement. A little huff with a smirk. He was faking composure.

“I can handle the aftermath of one phasor blast at level two stun,” he said with a simper “I’ve handled more than one on higher levels in the span of an afternoon before you know. You were there for that.” 

Data was not impressed. 

“You were taken to med bay once you were retrieved” He said frankly.

Geordi swatted his hand in free air dismissively. Trying to make light of the encounter. Knowing he could be contending with the others' guilt for not being here on time. Guilt and just...the general intense concern for his well being.

“It’ll be better in a few days, let me handle it. It’s not like we can do much else and I don’t want to waste any more bandages...” he attempted, going on with a joke “Honestly, what do you think can do? Kiss it better?”

Suddenly, the fancy free smile on Geordi’s face did turn into something more awkward again as he evaluated just how..comfortable he’d become when met with the unreadable concentration that his friend had on his face. Too comfortable. Again. He really hadn’t meant anything devious by the sarcasm. In fact, the way it came out of his mouth was more in a light hearted way than anything else. Maybe it was that he had complicated feelings towards Data and that’s what made it feel...different when it left his mouth. 

The person in question didn’t seem displeased, but his response was matter of fact. He spoke before Geordi could explain himself. 

“Contrary to popular belief, there are no medicinal or healing properties gleaned from pressing one’s lips to anothers physical being”

Geordi held in the relieved sigh that he wanted to expel. A slow smile coming upon him again.

“...you’re really cute, you know that?” he said, leaning on his palm again. 

The others' heads tilted before settling back into place.

“Am I doing something in particular to illicit this sort of response from you?”

This earned a thoughtful look to take over him as he continued to gaze in Data’s direction.

“I don’t know...I don't think so” 

“Ah.”

Then Data stopped playing. 

“if you have belief in that form of treatment, it might produce a beneficial effect. That is the believed criteria needed in place for the ‘placebo effect’ to be fruitful. Belief that what you are doing will bring improvement.” 

Geordi’s smile dipped and wavered. His brows raised as he looked at the other’s eye area in wonder and confusion. 

His teammate hadn’t moved. 

The engineer's heart was thundering out of his chest. Was...was this the evolution of yesterday's conversation? Why was he doing this? Was it because he requested it? It had to be because he thought he was requesting it…this wasn’t how this was suppose to go. Familiar playfulness was all it was supposed to be. He’d expected the first response but...not this follow up. Because why would he expect Data to want to kiss him? It was times like this that he wished basically being a human lie detector test worked on his friend here. So he could see what angle this was coming from. 

Data did say he wasn’t so eager to please any more...let’s test that theory.

“Where exactly are you offering to kiss me…?”

“I assumed the affected area” Data spoke plainly “unless you had another idea?”

Geordi felt his temperature rise like he was suddenly submerged in a bowl of soup. It was time to get even more direct.

“...You couldn’t possibly want to kiss me there out of character?” he challenged with a wily brow.

There went that wirring noise...eventually Data came up with:

“Only if you want me to,”

Geordi pursed his lips.

There it was. 

If YOU want me to. 

Geordi dialed it back. His visage became serious once again. 

“No, that’s okay.” he assured before going on gently “I was joking” 

The other regarded him for an extended amount of time before going back to playing yet again. Head tilted down and eyes on what his fingers were doing. 

To ease the weight of the silence between them, Geordi let himself scan the area. His sights catching on the indoor lake before them. 

“Did you notice that the alocasia is growing a new leaf?” 

“I did, yes” Data said, multi-tasking with his musical focus. “It should unfurl in 3 to 5 days,”

Then...more air…

Geordi became aware of the volume of his own regularly paced breathing. What else? What else...

The apple. The apple which was sitting there on the island. Browning at the bitten area. He could bring that up?

“What’s with the apple?” he asked, bringing his attention from the used fruit back to his friend again.

Data replied with ease.

“Considering it was undoubtedly tampered with by our captives, I was unsure of how you wanted to proceed.”

Huh...Data considered that a captain's decision? Geordi nodded, beginning to think about what they would do. Keeping it said a lot...it said that they could preserve it for further study when they had more resources. Trace elements, DNA, finger prints...It was possible. He could go down to the stasis room and give it it’s own pod next to the bodies…

The executive decision was made. 

He picked up the apple with his free hand. Got up from the bar stool he was occupying and walked over to the trash can.

Throwing it away.

When he got to the bin, he stayed there a time. Looking down at the discarded honey crisp laying in the bottom of the bag. Fretting over the facts...he turned to look at Data’s back again. 

“I love you...you know that right?” he said softly.

Ending his playing again and for the first time sense Geordi nipped that kissing miss hap in the bud, he looked towards him. 

“I cannot return the affection with any sort of weight.” Data replied to him, turning his body in the others direction on the rotating stool “but I can say that you are my favorite human” 

The engineer could feel the others eyes persist. 

“You are frightened,” Data stated, as if he’d solved some kind of complicated puzzle “because of what you saw in the photograph without a label” 

He had to take a second to decide how he wanted to answer. To be vulnerable or to save face and put on an air of confidence about the whole thing? 

Geordi chose. 

“...is it that obvious?” 

“You are very affectionate tonight,” Was the reply “you are often affectionate with your encouragement and feelings about our friendship...but tonight has been different.” 

Geordi looked down. 

“It’s just-...I guess seeing it was a reminder that even when I’m trying to do the right thing here, we could still end up-” he began, having to search for the strength to say the word he was going to say but coming back empty handed... “like that…”

“It is not a captain’s job to always be right.” Data started.

“Only to know how to use their knowledge and leadership skills as best they can to help the crew by their side, I know.” Geordi finished 

“Starfleet Positions of Rank 101.” they both said. In sync. 

The engineer looked over at Data after their foray of being of the same mind.

It was Data who went on. Speaking in his reassuring way.

“I do not think that you will lead us down such a path, my thoughts are that if the events of that photograph are real and do play out in a violent way, it would have come to pass due to something out of your control.”

Geordi snorted. “You don’t think I’m afraid of that too?” 

Data blinked again.

“No matter what happens,..I want you to know that serving with you has been an honor”

He had to stop and swallow the lump in his throat at that remark. So when he spoke, he would seem relatively sound of thought.

“...When you’re done practicing, I’ll be in your room.” he said solidly. 

Data straightened. 

“Will you be awake?”

“I can’t make that promise.” Geordi breathed, resting a hand on the door frame“ but I’m giving you permission to cuddle me anyway” 

He turned to leave, only for Data to call after him. 

“I put some things outside of your quarters.” 

He looked back over his shoulder. Halted in place.

His friend continued. 

“I bought you a notebook after work. I also procured pencils of all types so we do not have to share. After your advice last night, I began to think that I could not be the only one of us that might need to endeavour to ‘get what they’re going through out on paper’ as you put it ” Data explained “I also thought it might help you when it came to jotting down notes in the lab”

Both of Geordi’s eyes closed and a closed lipped smile did light his face. God...as if his heart wasn’t compromised enough.

“...don’t tell me you have any more plans to spoil me?” he asked with a light hearted disbelief. Some rekindled playfulness as well. 

“I do not think it is possible to spoil someone who asks for so little.” Data replied without hesitation.

Geordi’s brows dipped.

“Additionally, I fully intend to spoil myself as well.”

The room could hardly contain the sentiment that was pouring off of him right now. If feelings could liquify, the both of them would be drowning. Well, he would be. 

All he allowed himself was a chuckle as he took his exit. 

“Thank you’”

“You are welcome.” he heard Data call after him “I will see you soon” 

\----

When he got to Data’s room, he saw the little store bag with a notebook and pencils inside propped up outside of his door in a shopping bag. He picked it up by the loops. Bringing it into Data’s room so he could look at it. Taking them out of the plastic. It wasn’t an expensive notebook, which honestly, appealed to him. Just a ringed composition book with perforated pages. It was rather thick though...it would be a while before he ran out of pages. 

Should he start taking captains logs the old fashioned way? Like the old ship masters of yesteryear? He’d certainly be writing about personal matters regardless. Not tonight though. Tonight, he just wanted to lay there and get some more sleep at a reasonable time. Preparation for the next night. So he placed his notebook next to Data’s sketch book on the bedside table. He took his visor off next then laid down. Briefly wondering what happend with the kitten wrangling today...he'd ask tomorrow. Ice pack no longer pressed to his middle. He didn’t even make an attempt to wait up for his friend. The light’s in the room might have been on but he was out. 

At some point during the night, he did faintly hear the door slide shut and felt the bed shift beneath him. The smell of Data’s nightly wash followed as the next step in the sensory journey and Geordi waited until he could tell the other had settled in close behind him before he turned on his side sleepily. Feeling the other out in the dark before he felt him move into place and allow himself to be collected into Geordi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( So so sorry for the wait you guys! I had to take a little break to work on some drawing/commissions !! I’m going to shoot for the next chapter coming out the week of the 11th. I really hope those who have read this chapter and read this far liked this one <3\. As a sneak peak, Data should be going to work next time along with some other stuff I won’t mention! I really appreciate your comments and feed back and would adore some on this chapter too if you don’t mind leaving them!! Look out for yourselves you guys. Stay safe <3.)


	19. Predestination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one: The boys take a day off and spend more time enjoying the wonders of television. The Enterprise crew is exhausting themselves. Part 2: Data’s second Day at work. Picard considers an unlikely addition to their rescue efforts. (Enjoy an especially long chapter to make up for the fact that this chapter is four weeks late.)

When Data first got into bed, changed into a t-shirt and black sweats after a shower, Geordi awoke from his slumber just long enough to roll around and ensnare him into his groggy hold before falling back to sleep shortly after. He ended up with his head pressed to the upper part of the others chest. He was taken off guard. By Geordi’s actions, not how he got this way. His position on the bed when he was settling into it after turning off the bedroom lights was not level with the others. His head was below his because he had not finished rotating himself in the proper position before he was clutched. Warm arms around his neck and shoulder blades tightly and secured into the embrace before relaxing with sleep. They were both on their sides. He was not off put. This meant he could monitor the others life signs from a closer position. It also meant the could indulge in a new branch of knowledge he gleaned. Geordi’s pectorals were a place he had never propped his head against before…He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. They did not remain that close for more than 7 minutes, 2 seconds. Geordi’s unconscious form saw fit to separate just enough when a bout of overheating began. Data was able to rest his head on a pillow and move himself within the others loosened drape.They became completely level with one another. Of coarse, he continued to hold the other back when he was settled.

3 hours and 2 seconds passed. Then Geordi awoke again after a fit of his dreamful muscle twitching. He wondered what sort of dream he was contending with or if it was a night terror of sorts. He did not say anything that could lead him to one conclusion or the other. He did not say anything at all. Hardly conscious, his companion moved. Tilting his head forward. This caused their foreheads to almost meet because of how close they became once again. Data felt the sensation of a hand moving to rest at the back of his neck. He could not deny that this was...favorable. Their noses were almost touching in a display of vulnerability from his friend.

Oddly close for a man who was previously so reticent about his morning breath just last week.

A thumb dusted against the smooth surface of his jaw with hardly any coordination.

...

Behavioral assessment.

Geordi was not fully aware of what he was doing.

He pulled back so he could look upon the engineers' scrunched features. A reaction to being trapped in the alternate reality his brain was concocting. Geordi’s thumb stilled and his breathing became even. His features softened.

Fast forward to the current time.

9:35 AM.

His left arm was in Geordi’s possession. Outstretched. The way he was laying on it close to how one would lay on a pillow. His face was close to his shoulder blade. A benefit of not being human. His limbs did not ‘fall asleep’ so there was no long term effect. No numbness that awoke to tingles as his limb reclaimed working order. Meaning the position was one that could last indefinitely. Or as long as Geordi felt comfortable. As per usual when it came to cuddling, the human half of the activity had a tendency to perspire. Geordi had been laying here since he partially awoke once again at 8:40.

Data found himself watching the other sleep soundly from time to time. His companions aesthetically pleasing features proved...preoccupying. From his eyebrows to the curvature of his eyelashes to his faint cupids bow...he should not be looking at his friend in this manner. It felt wrong to do so when he was well aware that he was not interested in him.

The urge to move and indulge in something of self interest did arise in him every so often. Physically. To write in his journal or draw something. He settled on accessing and rereading a vast amount of his preloaded files. Turning to face forward. An old habit he learned from Captain Picard. People did not like to be ‘watched’ while they sleep. Even if they were not being watched in the literal since.

Would Geordi know he was looking in his direction when he woke up? Certainly not. But it was the polite thing to do.

In time he became enthralled by revisiting information from several files. Irises darting as he read and read. At the moment, he was sifting through all of his stored information on the structure of the Alvanian bee, a monophyletic lineage of insect within the superfamily Apoidea. Unveiling more about their hive and the hierarchy of their colony. He recalled seeing some specimens in the wild on an away mission once as well. So tangled in his research that he did not notice Geordi’s eyes opening. That he was awake. Until Geordi’s hand began toying with the fabric of his t-shirt.

Data ended his learning session and turned his attention to his left side in this stiff looking motion.

Eyes down, Geordi continued with what he was doing with his hand. Fabric in a constant roll between finger tips. Not saying anything.

It became less hard to pull himself away from his research.

Data allowed this interaction. He allowed this for 10 minutes. Then he allowed himself to say something.

“Geordi?” he stated quietly, so as not to startle. “You have not addressed me with a greeting,”

Eyes hardly open but moving about like he was thinking, Geordi did not reply. He did not seem to be in a rush so Data was not either. He stayed stationary. That did not keep him from speaking again.

“Would you like to talk about them? Your dreams,” he questioned in the same tone. His deliveries were not chastising in nature whatsoever. Moreso concerned.

There was a space between then and his friends response.

“That’s not what I’m-...” Geordi eventually mumbled vacantly. “...what if we’ve been doing this all wrong…”

There was a time where Data was rendered confused and Geordi was finding his way back into comprehending what was being said to him in person.

“...Morning, D” solidified his return to being present.

“Good morning,” Data replied. His brow creasing now that he was being given some insight on what the other was thinking about. “Elaborate?”

“...What if this isn’t only a Predestination Paradox,” Geordi asked with reservation. Data was unsure if this question was rhetorical even as his comrade went on. “What I mean is, maybe we shouldn’t be doing what our past selves did. Maybe we should be doing the opposite...because it’s a Moebius too,”

The way that the others comment hung in the air made Data believe it was his turn to weigh in on this new contemplation. He revisited recently evaluated files. Lets see…

Ah. There it was.

Anomalous Paradoxical Phenomena. Last accessed at 5:47 AM. Paragraph two, line five:

The Theory of the Moebius. A twist in the fabric of space, where time becomes a temporal causality loop. For which there is no escape.

He returned to independent thought. It was not impossible that both paradoxes were happening simultaneously, however...he found that theory the hardest to contend with.

“If we are trapped in a Moebius, there will be a turning point,” Data said “a point where we will need to divert from the layout of the loop to insure a different outcome, is that what you are referring to?”

“Yeah,” Geordi divulged quietly after a slight nod, his fingers persistent in their sensory seeking “... it’s not going to make itself obvious.”

Data kept talking. in hopes that his own speculations inspired by many time theory articles would reduce Geordi’s well founded anxieties.

“It occurred to me while you were asleep that we could be facing the effects of a Pogo Paradox as well but your speculations are possible...we also cannot rule out the same paradox as we initially thought it was being the soul culprit of our time here either, all of the clues we have learned so far point to any of the three acting singularly or in conjunction with another,”

“So? Weigh in,” Geordi returned, head tilting upward in the direction that Data’s voice was coming from. “What do you think? You won’t bruise my ego if you tell me you think I’m wrong in any way,”

“I do not have enough information to say which is certain,”

New clue or not.

Geordi spoke on a breath.

“...One in six chances I’m right, five in six I’m wrong, and no direction on how to proceed until we know more...”

“Technically, yes.” Data agreed, taking the time to let the other stew moderately before he spoke again “If you do not mind me asking, what are the foundations for this new theory? That we are dealing with an event similar to Mobeious’s theory and not solely a Predestination paradox?”

Geordi raised a brow and responded to him with the tone he used when he was...surprised by his actions. This time, he assumed it was because of what he asked him.

“Other than making sure we don’t die?” Emphasis on the word die, he went on “And you know...so we can protect the other versions of us in different timelines from dying over and over again too?”

Data’s brows pulled together as he looked down at his friend. His lips thinning. It seemed their conversation at the bar was not enough to assuage his fears...he saw fit to remind him gently and patiently of why he should not jump to conclusions without enough information to back it up. He was taking an approach that he hoped the other would read as optimism. Maybe it would influence that emotion from his friend.

“You are speaking in absolutes,” He responded with astute swiftness “we do not know if we are dead in that photograph. The portion of your body that is able to be seen insinuates that you are injured...but we do not know if you are breathing or not. Additionally, my hand, though obviously mistreated, is the only part of my body present. I could be alive as well...and frankly, the image could be a complete fabrication to further keep us from breaking the rules of our confinement,”

His comrade turned over to lay on his back and rubbed his face with both hands. The heels of his hands pressing into his eyes with frustration as he waited to hear more of what Data had to say.

Data watched him do so.

...

He deduced that his reminder, though made up of practical supposition, was not helping. He decided not to proceed with any more attempts to inspire optimism in his dearest friend.

“How would you like to proceed?” he questioned softly.

Geordi spoke from behind his palms.

“...We’ll keep going with the Predestination Paradox theory until we know more,”

There was a lengthy pause between them then. It carried on for so long he assumed their conversation on the topic was finished.

Geordi turned back on this side and reached across Data’s chest to get to the bed side table. Having to lean over him and press onto him slightly to retrieve his visor. Data experienced the press of weight onto his person and stayed still.

“I’m not upset at you,” Geordi felt the need to clarify as he patted about.

“I know,” He replied in understanding.

When he had his seeing aid in his hand and pressed back into place on his face, with a languished toss the blanket was off of him. Quickly, Geordi turned away from him. Getting up from his lay with a huff of a shuddery breath.

Data watched his friends back. As he got up and walked into his bathroom and started...by the sounds of it, looking around his cabinets.

“How about I attempt making breakfast for you this morning?” he called from where he was laying.

Geordi replied reluctantly from where he was. “I can handle it.”

Data heard a container opening and closing…it was distinct. One he had heard just days ago-

The first aid kit. He was getting something out of the first aid kit.

In his room?...

Data attempted again. “I have learned how to improve my traditional cooking techniques by watching you cook these past couple of weeks, I would like to practice,”

The shuffling about stopped. Data waited for the others' deliberation.

When it came, he was relieved.

“...Okay, go ahead” was his friend's reserved reply.

Data pulled the blanket off of himself and turned on the lights in the bedroom. He got up and walked out.

\---------

The kitchen.

When he got there, Data went straight to the fridge. Opening the doors with both hands. This would be the first time he had created a meal for the other man since before their fight...and admittedly, now that he had studied what Geordi did in the kitchen with the various kitchen appliances at his disposal, he was very well aware the other was eating subpar meals in the time he was making them for him. In an effort of being sporting no doubt.

He hoped to use his new found knowledge to ‘one up’ himself. What should he go with? Something quick and easy? A microwavable meal? Or something more difficult. A homemade meal?

A homemade meal. Something nutrient rich with anti-inflammatory elements. For the phasor damage. Along with the initial burning and bruising associated with it’s beam, phasors fire a particle called a nadion. At its lowest setting it disrupts a life form's nervous system, either knocking it unconscious or causing it to become dazed and lethargic. What would Geordi make that might aid the healing process? Though minutely available, they were low on medications so channeling a diet that might aid the healing process was not a terrible idea. And more specifically, what had he already seen the other make? He would rather not present something undercooked. Again.

Coffee. Sweetened with honey instead of sugar. Flavored with cinnamon and turmeric spices. Turmeric, being a fairly mild spice that generally played well with other flavor profiles, should not overpower the cinnamon’s taste. He had not seen Geordi do this with his coffee before but he would be trying it for the benefits of the ingredients.

It would also be beneficial to create something rich in Omega-3 fatty acids. Eggs would do. An omelette with plenty of vegetables and anti-inflammatory herbs and spices. Whole grains were beneficial...they did have whole grain bread as well. He could make avocado toast. An orange on the side? He knew how to peel them now.

He had his list ready and organized it from longest amount of time needed to create to least. He washed his hands after smoothing his hair out of the way. He came back to the lab in time to change when he returned from the shelter the night before, but he was in a rush to be back by Geordi’s side…he skipped slicking back his hair for their ship repairing...it was freer than usual when they were at home together. Data began making. Collecting ingredients in a manner similar to how he knew Geordi would. Getting out the proper cutlery and dishes. A mug for this coffee he was about to brew. Everything he needed as he worked from his memory banks.

When opening up the cabinets to search out the bag roasted beans that Geordi seemed to favor, he happened to take a glance at his bare arm. Seeing something that made him stop as he brought the bag down into the small collection of healing breakfast elements he would soon be contending with.

Curly indentations. Pressed into the skin of his upper arm faintly.

The night prior was a night his friend slept without a silken head wrap. He unintentionally left the evidence of their night together on him.

Data took the time to look at the patterns of lines he left. Replaying a portion of last night's conversation with said man from his bookmarked logs.

“I love you...you know that right?”

Geordi made a habit of saying this rarely...more so after that incident when he and, at the time, Lieutenant Ro were suspected casualties of a mission they were on...but Data found each time he said it to stand out. Over the years, he had each book marked.

...If he could take the others' fears away, he would.

He let his eyes settle on the temporary marks left before he returned to doing what he was doing. Breakfast.

Which he did for 35 minutes and 4 seconds. Nary a mistake made. Food stacked and served on the appropriate glassware, he moved to finish stove brewing the coffee. Removing the pot from heat to let it sit for four minutes. This allowed the grounds to settle on the bottom of the saucepan. He turned off the stove during the wait. His eyes caught on the island.

His clue map.

The camera. Sitting where he placed it the night before amongst the ominous photographs from Geordi’s encounter with those who saw fit to control them.

He had a few minuets...enough time to conduct a brief extension of their investigation yesterday. Not of it’s inner workings. He trusted Geordi’s evaluation. There were however...things he wanted to try. To see if this camera was as non-threatening as promised. Data walked over to the island and lifted the instant print. Looked at it as he turned it about in his hands. His finger rested on the capture button and accidentally applied enough pressure against it for it to take a picture.

Data’s eyes widened as the printer began to expel a blank photograph. He pulled the print out and placed it on the island. Waiting for the image to expose itself over time.

Curiously...to see if he would get the same result, he took another.

Was it wise to do that inside? No. But now he had doubts that it’s functions were altered in a directly harmful manner, he was less so concerned. When the second image came out, he was made more sure. He sat that image beside the other.

Then there was the last thing he would allow himself to look into. He might not feel fear but...well...he did not want to incur the wrath of their mystery antagonists.

He commenced a search of his Positronic net. Into his pre-loaded files.

1988 instant print Poloroid camera repair information file.

Accessing.

Accessing...

File location unidentified.

…?

He searched with the same criteria again. This time expanding his search into the audio and journal files from the colonists on Omicron Theta.

Accessing.

File location unidentified. File does not exist.

...There must have been a mistake. He went through yesterday's replay. He retained the recorded image of him repairing the camera among the rest of his actions that day...but where did the knowledge to do that come from? It was not impossible to think that this was information put there by the person who attacked them and taken away when he no longer needed it. That was the only explanation he could come up with. He was aware they were well versed in manipulating his systems...

To be sure that was the case, he commenced one last search.

Accessing.

Accessing...

Alert.

Energy processing malfunction.

Systems diagnostic recommended.

His head tilted as his eyes widened. He looked down to the floor.

Energy processing malfunction?

Data stopped his search immediately. Running a systems diagnostic as recommended by the error alert right away. His eyes darting about as he waited for the results. The camera gripped tighter in his hands.

The result came back.

Operating under normal parameters.

To be sure, he ran another diagnostic.

And another...

He got the same result twice.

An interference block in his neural net? In the form of a shutdown threat no less. Advanced.

...after that alert, he did not need to be told twice not to look for that repair information any more.

Placing the camera back down on the island now that he knew it was…’safe’, he walked back to the pan of coffee. Using a ladle to scoop the brew into a mug without taking any grounds with it. He also grabbed a large bowl and filled it with cool water. He would be using it in an attempt to change the others mind about the method he was using to cool his burn. Tissue damage brought on by epidermal freezing was not an additional ailment that he needed. When done, he lifted the steaming cup from the handle in one hand. Then the breakfast tray in the next one. He walked these items out of the room with intentions to go back down the hallway. He would come back for the water bowl.

He would have made it back to the hallway. If on the way back to the bedrooms, he did not walk through the lounge and see Geordi in front of the water feature. Limbs stretched up and out in a pose Worf frequently taught as a warm up for one of his classes. Legs bending as he gracefully moved into the next stretch. Dressed in the purple sweater and grey pants he was wearing in bed.

Data could feel his biometrics begin to move faster. They had a conversation just yesterday about how moving around extensively while nursing untreated pulser damage could cause more harm than good. Certainly he could not be planning to move on to the more taxing part of his morning exercise routine?

He walked right over and stood behind the other for a time. Retrieval of the water bowl pushed down in the priority list.

“Should you be working out right now?” He questioned. Perplexed by what he was seeing and that certainly read in his accentuated elevens. He knew the answer of this question. However, he tried to remember the shades of gray that littered the human experience. There had to be justifications for this act of self sabotage.

Geordi turned to look back at him. Carrying on with his extended wrist stretch.

“It should be fine as long as I don't do anything high impact” Geordi replied casually. Turning to face the lake’s water feature and plant life once again as he did a long inhale and exhale. The soft blue and white lighting bouncing off of his visage. Not responding again until he did the breathing exercise once more.

“i just...I gotta stop thinking about this whole thing,”

Data opened his mouth to further protest the others actions but...thought better of it. Deciding to simply stand watch. Be sure he did not move into a pose that could exert himself more than he should.

Not as if he already was not but, his point was made.

Atleast, he seemed to be sticking to stretches that emphasized blood flow and exertion recovery... He let his eyes commit a trail from neck to the small of Geordi’s back...after his companions' disparity to search something out of the first aid kit that morning, he thought he would at least see some gauze wrapped around his stomach. Instead, from underneath his jumper he did not see anything. Merely bare activated back muscles...external and internal obliques that lead into the gluteus metus. Restricted compared Geordi’s usual gracefully uninhibited form when it came to practicing mok'bara or fencing footwork.

Catching Data watching him work out during a resistance press, his comrade spoke to him.

“You want to work out with me?” Geordi asked with some strain. Moving into a hamstring stretch on his alternate side.

He turned to walk to the bar. Due to the position of it, Data was standing more so towards the others left side.

“I am unsure if I should be encouraging such reckless behavior” Data replied bluntly when he got there. Back to his friend as he put the things in his hands down.

“Aw come on” Geordi returned with a persuading warm smile “we can’t practice blade drills or anything but we could stretch together?”

When Data turned about face to respond to his friends question, it happened to be when he did an over head stretch. His jumper lifting upwards with him and revealing a portion of his bare abdomen yet again. Alas, presently Data’s eyes had something else to catch onto. Though he was 8 feet away, he could see a portion of his front half. His brows dipped.

“Geordi...your stomach” he observed aloud.

His friend looked down at himself then dropped his arms back to his sides slowly. It was not enough to make Data forget the injury he say. That was not saying much considering he remembered every fact that he learned but that color...indicated nearly 2nd degree phasor burn. Reddened skin and a distinct patch of the lower layer of dermis showing.There was swelling. Not the worse case of injury sustained from a phasor set on stun but...it looked worse than something obtained from one set on level 2.

“…does it look that bad?” Geordi asked. Standing stationary again when he bought himself out of his tai-chi like pose.

“It does not look...good” Data answered while taking a few steps forward, eyes lifting to rest on his friend’s face to gauge what he could of his reaction to it.

“How is the pain?”

“It was worse earlier...” Geordi replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Deliberately higher than usual. “I took a painkiller after, rinsing, cleaning, and applying some antibiotic cream to it, I can’t feel it much anymore...”

He hesitated.

“...how likely do you think the reflection of our kidnappers armor amplified the beam of my phaser when it ricocheted back to me?”

Judging by the looks of that bruised burn mark? Data frowned.

“Very,”

After he acknowledged his suspicion with agreement, Data could not do anything else but look at the other with concern. No, he could not condone this behavior any more. He was made against the thought of the other further aggravating his wound because he wanted to work out. It was like exchanging one physically harming thing for another. He just...did not know how to articulate this in a convincing manner.

His friend’s brows matched his scooping dip upwards.

“I told you, I’ve put up with worse. It’ll just take a little longer to heal that’s all”

It was the tone he used when he was trying to ease his concern. It did not work this time.

“Please lay down instead of working today” Data urged.

His friends brows became more surly and set in place then. Predictable push back was coming in 3, 2, 1...

“I can’t just take a day off because I got stunned in the gut,” Geordi said,

Data was ready for it.

“May I remind you that you might have a concussion. The effects of which can last from two months to a year or longer without proper treatment. You looked quite ill last Thursday, and now you need to effectively manage your phaser damage... “ He attempted, his tone sympathetic. “there has not been a full day you have taken off since we were last on the Enterprise. If your main concern is about not getting any progress done on the ship repairs today, I can work on it in your absence,...I understand your haste but you can not afford to work yourself so hard given the circumstances.”

His friend kept his focus on him for an extended period. Stock still in his arm crossed stance. Eventually he did look down and away. A hand rubbing the back of his neck as he said this next part.

“I don’t really want you out there alone after yesterday,” he said at a low volume “not when you don’t have to be…”

“I understand,” Data responded “You are asking me to keep my work for the day confined to the lab,”

“I guess so..” Geordi muttered.

Finally he tilted his head up from the floor to meet his line of sight again.

Data continued.

“I can make you meals today,” Data informed, gesturing with an upturned left hand to the breakfast items sitting at the bar to prove his point “I am fully capable of creating anything you have made in front of me to varying degrees of accuracy.”

“...oh?” Geordi asked with skeptical hesitation.

He nodded. Watching as the other pursed his lips in withheld debate. Data assumed that Geordi was doing his own version of watching him back.

“How about, we both take a day off today,” Geordi finally replied, gathering the designated towel that he had been using as an improvised yoga mat and walking over to him with the roll under one arm. “...I want to be around you today.”

He picked up the coffee mug sitting on the bar and after a luxurious sip and sigh, he looked up at him and gave the other man a pat on the shoulder. He picked up the trey. Walking off through the arch way.

Data went back to the kitchen to get the water bowl.

\-------

The pair found themselves in Data’s quarters once again. Data was sitting at his lounge chair after having placed the water bowl on the bedside table, which was waiting in case it needed use. Notebook in his lap. Sketching idly. The senior staffs face’s. A few ensigns aswell. Currently he was working on a smiling Beverly giving her son Wesley a hug. Something he used to see often before the young man went to the academy or went off on his quest. His Internal fluids running normally now that he was no longer so focused on his best friends typical insistence to work himself to the definition of ragged. He looked up from the page to watch the other take the first bite of what was supposed to be his breakfast in bed. Expectantly. Waiting for a deliberation. This felt like a return to their first few days in this predicament. Just like back then, he was just as curious about his reaction. About if he was successful in creating enjoyable sustenance on his own.

Geordi wiped some stray avocado toast crumbs from the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Pulling the piece of bread away from his face so he could look down at it with raised brows.

“Well?”

“I think...” Geordi expressed in awe, saying: “I think you’ve done it” before taking another bite. Carrying on to adding a bite of egg. Seemingly very pleased. Authentically pleased.

He assumed. He could only assume. So he asked again as the other proceeded to become more adventurous with the food stuffs on his plate.

“Do you really mean that?” he urged “you do not have to worry about hurting my feelings for obvious reasons. When I endeavor to improve any skill, I am aware that sometimes that requires constructive criticism”

In fact, it was something he knew Geordi was good at so he did seek it out at times. His companion commenced a swallow before he answered. Already picking at more of his food while he considered how to respond.

“ ...The eggs are a little over done but that’s an opinion thing. Someone else would say they’re perfect” He tried at being alleviating before going on to speak this next part with a hint of a smirk “and Maybe you should have slicked back your hair so you wouldn’t risk getting hair in the food”

He straightened. Pushing his fallen forward tresses off of his forehead once again.

“Is there hair in your food?”

Geordi’s smile persisted.

“No,”

Data replied instantaneously.

“I did not think so,”

He was suddenly treated with the sound of Geordi’s chortling. He was unsure why...he must have said something that came off as unintentionally amusing again. He did not mind. He was not laughing at his expense.

He pressed on with happily delivered praise.

“In all seriousness, I would never have guessed this was your first meal cooked from scratch” Geordi said “you didn’t even burn the toast. First time I made toast, I burned the hell out of it...this coffee? Don’t get me started on how good this coffee is and I’m pretty sure I’ve never had it this way.”

“I had a brilliant teacher” Data admonished, watching the immediate rush of red to the others cheeks and hearing the speed of his cardiac muscle elevate. He did not immediately rush his next commentary. He appreciated the readings the effect of an effective compliment before hand. “Do you have any requests for dinner and lunch?”

“We’ll worry about that when we get to it,” the other in the room murmured, not looking up from his plate to meet his eye line. Finishing off his first piece of toast before asking: “What happened with that kitten yesterday anyway?” as he chewed.

A topic change. To one he had pleasant memories of. A highlight of his already fulfilling first day of work the day before...

“It was an uneventful capture, I discovered quickly that she had no intent to run away,” He let the other know ”when I walked towards her after our conversation and tried to pick her up, she did not fight or flee”

He paused.

“She is...a very sweet kitten,”

Even Spot’s offspring were not so well behaved comparatively in the short time he spent with them before giving them away. But he found this to be an endearing trait in each of them. They took after their mother.

He wondered how Spot was doing. Who was caring for her…

“Good” Geordi said. “I look forward to seeing her tomorrow”

Data’s sketching stalled. It seemed they were catching up on the conversational topics that Geordi was too mentally preoccupied to bring up last evening…Regaurdless, he was not expecting this turn in conversation a decision to be made.

“Tomorrow?”

Geordi cringed slightly, looking up from his plate to meet his eyes again when it went away “To put you on notice, I’m going to need your help with this bandage creating project I’m working on…and more materials. I’m planning on coming into town and shopping around tomorrow. Pricing stuff…I’ll ride back on the bus with you after work”

Data found himself frowning again.

“I can shop around during my lunch break or after work,” He said “you do not have to do that”

All this received was a shrug after another casual bite of food.

“I think I'm up for it” Geordi said, speaking with a mouth full and covering his mouth partially as he spoke in a half attempt at remembering his manners. His mouth was clear when he began speaking again “I promised I’d come see Annabelle some time this week, kinda wanted it to be tomorrow. Figured I’d be productive while I wait around for her to show up”

Data’s forehead wrinkles deepened as his brows raised.

“Why not Friday?”

“Because Friday is going to be...a lot,” Geordi replied on a sigh, “I’m probably just going to want to go home and rest so Saturday doesn’t destroy me energy wise.”

He listened intently. He thought back to the time he had to read the menu to him at that food truck they stopped at. Or other similar occurrences… He understood Geordi’s concerns. Though not fully healed, he would no doubtedly feel better physically on Friday. Yet At the same time, Friday would be the morning after their second sleep over at Earl’s house. After Data’s first rehearsal and Geordi’s first vehicular mechanics lesson.

Truthfully, though apprehensive of the area these events would be taking place in, Data was looking forward to the social aspects. He also had...questions for Earl that he had archived since their last meeting. He could only hope they would not be misconstrued as intrusive…

Yet again, Geordi took him out of his internal musings.

“Speaking of,” He asked seriously “how is Anna and her aunt?

Another element of this work day prior to. A part of the lengthy conversation he had with Willamina after passing his final test of the day.

“They are well” he informed.

Geordi followed up with:

“Did speaking to the Toys R Us manager work out?”

A question, at the given moment, that made Data pause.

“...It was promised that the security officer would receive a ‘stern talking to’ by the store manager. However, they were not allowed to witness it… Willamina described it as a proverbial ‘slap on the wrist’, if this scolding actually took place” He said.

“Figures…” Geordi delivered quietly. Cutting another slice out of his eggs with a fork. Eyes down and brows settled into a frown. “Any way…I’m glad they’re alright”

Yes, they were safe… that fact was very important.

The two of them settled into comfortable silence then. Silence other than the hushed sound of the engineers chewing and drinking. Or the sound of pencil scratching about the page as he shaded.

When Geordi finished his breakfast, he pulled his new journal to his lap once he put his empty plate aside on a bedside table. Back comfortably resting against the back of the bed. Jumper lifted higher on his belly so his wound could catch the air. Beginning to write with a new pencil. The header on the front page read “captains log” with the appropriate star date following it. Data found himself looking at it for an extended amount of time. There was something about seeing the date written in such a way…

He gave the other privacy. Focusing in on a new task as Geordi took to writing. He seemed determined to chronicle from the day that they crashed to the current date.

Data was far from surprised that even on this self imposed day off, the other was still finding some way to get work done. Ironically, he was doing a similar thing by reading a manual he was given to accompany his new boss’s instructional lesson.

\--------

The afternoon came.

Geordi skipped lunch considering he was so focused on finishing his logs.

At 7:00. Data stopped his drawing and manual reading to go to the kitchen to refresh the bowl of water he prepared with fresh and the opposite of luke warm water. When he returned to the room with the bowl, placing it down on the nightstand where the other was, He was met with an extended hand.

Geordi had a piece of paper cleanly ripped from it’s perforated edge held aloft in his direction. His own notebook closed and put aside on the bed.

He took it. Looking down at what was written on it.

It was the food restriction and exceptions list he requested. He took in the information after a quick read through.

“Thank you” He said to Geordi.

“You shouldn’t be the one doing the thanking” was his light hearted reply, His head nodding towards the bowl he just put down. “What’s with the bowls of water?”

Data responded as soon as he sat down once again.

“Applying ice to a burn can cause tissue damage, which can extend the healing process,” He informed “it is recommended to use cool water instead if a burn needs cooling”

He watched the others brows spike up before barreling downwards.

“Yeah, that’s right…” Geordi admitted as if it his words were a curse, “I was so focused on a quick fix for the pain that I forgot that…why didn’t you correct me last night?”

“You told me not to fuss,”

“I-...” Geordi baffled sheepishly “But you said ‘no’ when I told you that….”

“Yes I did,” Data returned frankly “because I knew I intended to allow myself to ‘fuss’ today,”

It seemed the other man’s blush response picked up again. Embarrassment the culprit. Data spoke again.

“I will be in the kitchen making dinner if you need me”

He waited for the others bashful nod before he exited the room again.

————

When Data returned it was with 2 caesar salad with kale chicken wraps on pita bread. Sitting on a plate. The chicken was the only thing that required cooking and as such, it was an easier meal to make. He did not want to chance miss measuring the amount of time it took to make these meals. Additionally, when Geordi made food, he did not leave the kitchen…so he too did not leave it. He was away for 50 minuets. Because Geordi was so supportive of his turmeric and cinnamon spiced coffee concoction that morning, he did play the part of the chemist or inventor when it came to his minimal culinary skills. He noticed that his best friend had a tendency to default to making salads when he did not want to spend too much energy in the kitchen. Thus, his attempt at turning his most often prepared salad ingredients into wraps. They were…imperfect. Some of the innards were falling out and the roll itself was not a perfect circle or staying together…

What he returned to rather was an empty bed and the sounds of dripping water coming from his bathroom. He sat the plate down and situated himself in his chair again. Noticing that his prepared bowl of filtered water was no longer on the nightstand.

Picking up his manual, he began to read once again. Waiting in contentment.

5 minuets 21 seconds passed and the dripping sound stopped. 

1 minuet 4 seconds passed and Geordi exited the bathroom. First aid kit handle in one hand. The empty bowl in his right. When he walked past Data to place the empty bowl back in it’s spot, he spoke with his typical charm.

“Teaching you how to bake a cake is going to be easier than I thought” He said as he laid eyes on the second meal prepared for him that day. Already lifting one of the sloppy wraps with his free hand to sample it with enthusiasm. Some of the romaine falling out to hit the plate as he did so.

“I appreciate your confidence in me,” Data said while finishing the final page.

Geordi carefully moved passed him again and crawled into bed. Laying back into the position he was in prior. Rolling up the hem of his jumper to sit higher on his torso so yet again his wound could catch air. Data considered the clues as signs that he must have cleaned it again. The glistening mark and the empty bowl gave him away.

The newfound messing about in the first aid kit suggested that he intended to finish the rest of his doctoring on himself while laying in bed. To put on salve that eased bruising and discomfort. From the corner of his eye, he could see him unscrewing the lid to the antibiotic cream. Then stoping. 

“I can put the medicine on you,” Data said, translating this halt in action as a time where it would not be improper to offer help “I am sitting closer to the bathroom, I will go wash my hands so you do not have to get up,“

“No, it’s okay” was Geordi’s…flustered responce? Data was only partly sure. ”I’ll be right back,”

Data watched the other get up from the bed and walk across the room then looked back to what was in his hands. He was about to replace his work studying literature with his notebook so he could go back to drawing when, Geordi called over the sound of the sink flowing.

“Wanna watch something on the TV?”

He tilted his head to consider the idea…

Deciding aloud.

“I would” he said, already curious as to what they would find. Alas, he did miss the ability to search for what he was interested in specifically…engaging in such an activity was a lot like gambling without a TV guide.

When he turned on the TV initially, it was discovered that the nightly news was on. More information on the most recent launch NASA was planning. Geordi seemed immediately interested as he returned from the bathroom to sit on the bed again. Finally able to pat his phaser burn dry and use cream on in. A wince on his face the whole time. 

Data passed him his dinner plate after he was done with what he was doing. Geordi accepted it in a manner he perceived as grateful. Wiping his hands on a provided napkin before he partook.

They watched the news for a time. Engaging on the topic here and there until the rest of the program played. It was what was to be expected. National news ended with local following after it. They watched that too. Until that came to an end and they were, though more educated on what was going on in the world the past 3 days and what was to be expected of the weather for the next 3, back where they started. Geordi seemed to be…diminished after it.

His wraps were mostly diminished too.

This time Data sifted through the channels available to them. He was willed to stop when he landed on something with a starry backdrop.

There was a crawling text on the screen preceded by a claim that the story would involve galaxies far far away. In a highly recognizable style.

“Starwars,” Data said. Reading the title card.

One of the films was on today. He was going to let it play for a longer amount of time to get a feel for it’s narrative until his friend intervened.

“NASA’s one thing but If I see any fictional depictions of space or interstellar life, I might cry…again” Geordi joked.

He…had to take the time to discern if that was an out right refusal to partake in this film or not. Though he recognized his friend had a penchant for joking or talking his way out of discomfort, maybe It was too soon for science fiction…

He changed the channel again.

Geordi did not argue.

When he changed it this time, It landed on a variety station. NBC. A sitcom was on mid episode. He recognized the college and grad school aged characters depicted. Dwayne and Whitley were holding a conversation in one of the on campus commons rooms.

“A Different World,“ he let the other know.

The two quietly partook in a few minuets of the show together. Geordi getting used to the new sounds and voices. Data revisiting characters he knew vaguely.

“Haven’t you mentioned this one before?” The engineer questioned after popping his second pain pill for the day.

“Yes, briefly on our spa night,” Data said “it is one of the shows I have been watching in my free time”

“Right, right…” Geordi replied offhandedly. Focusing in on the episode yet again. Dwayne, one of the protagonists was tutoring his friend Denise in calculus after she scored poorly on an exam. Their session was running late….so late that he missed curfew.

They got the the next commercial break before Geordi asked him questions again.

“Are all of the characters black?”

Data replied.

“A majority of the cast are, give or take an exception,”

That was all he said. The story took place at an HBCU. A historically black college or university. For context.

“It’s just…I don’t know why but I-“ Geordi said with his eyes on the screen still. Commercials were still rolling as he thought aloud “I think I’ve heard of this show. The names…”

Data let his eyes lift to focus on the others profile. Interested about if he would be able to recall this lost information or not.

Geordi continued as he ate his wraps. Speaking after a bite.

“I remember…one of the other engineers on the Enterprise, and I were talking antient American television that set a precedent for representation when it came to depictions people of color in the country…that’s why I remember this,”

Hm... Data saw fit to ask him:

“What were the key notes in this discussion?”

His watched his friend tilt his head upwards as he thought.

“Lets see…from what I remember the narrative was popular because it challenged the notion that in order to be popular on television in this time period, a screen writer had to be non-racial or apolitical...it instead proved that if you wanted to be relevant, that did not have to be the case. The characters, though products of their time, were also known for being very well rounded,” he began “Each episode after season two addresses one or multiple hard hitting topics from the prism of the 1980’s black college experience,”

“It came out this year, we are watching the premier of this episode” Data let the other know. “Season two does not exist yet”

“Huh…” Geordi expressed, his tone losing it’s earlier assuredness.

Disappointment.

The show came back. Whitley's reputation is put on the line after Dwayne is caught climbing out of her window by Stevie, another titular character. Coincidentally, this is the same character who Dwayne has a crush on. It is unrequited…and Whitley is quite vocal about her disinterest.

He was having…a difficult time processing an unrequited relationship subplot.

“Are there any first or second generation African characters?” Data asked, fascination peaked now that he knew Geordi was at the very least aware of this show. He was not expecting such a thing.

He wondered if it would be possible to find 20th century Somali film and television in this town...so Geordi could partake in them and not solely American television from this time.

“…I’m pretty sure there aren’t? Could be wrong…I haven’t seen it after all, just heard about it” was the reply the other gave, eyes focused on the screen “African history and current events are talked about in it. Like the apartheid going on in South Africa and so on…I don’t remember much else”

The episode went on. Whitley’s reputation was safe from tarnish. The plot was moving into the final third.

“You’re doing that thing again,” Geordi said to him in a playful hush. 

Data turned from the screen to his friend then.

“Thing?”

He was met with a miner close lipped smile.

“Where you sit in the lounge chair and not the bed while we watch TV” Was his explanation “I won’t force you…but know the space by me is always open to you,”

When he received the offer, he did stare at the vacant spot for a time before inevitably he did take it. He got in bed. Scooted in next to Geordi with his notebook in his lap.

“Hey Data,”

“Yes?”

“Out of all the shows you’ve seen, have there been any Somali characters?”

This caused a blink.

“I…I cannot say that I have seen one”

“...I shouldn’t be surprised” Geordi breathed after his final bite of food. Dusting his hands free of any crumbs “it was pretty rare to see Somali characters on American Television…especially as good guys...In the 20th century we might as well not have existed.”

As soon as he said that, the episode came to an end. The problems were solved at the end of the episode. Each episode was mostly self contained, so it was not important to watch them in order. It was only important to know the relationships between the characters grow and to know their personalities along the way.

As soon as he had that thought, another episode began to play. It was the one from the week prior. Data held up the remote, poised to change the channel.

Geordi placed a gentle hand on his wrist.

“You up for another one?” He asked, looking over at him. The octave of his voice heightening. Enthusiasm.

“I am” Data responded “I have seen this episode but I do not mind rewatching it”

The two of them grew quiet again. Geordi passed him his empty plate and he placed it on the bedside table. Along with their other stray belongings that were laying on the bed with them. The next episode began to play. After losing a campaign to become dorm moniter, one of the main characters had to wear a pig nose and was rather embarrassed by it apparently. Though he did not often get the humor of it, he did not dislike the characters for who they were so far. He liked the show even more now that he knew more about the history of it. Additionally, that Geordi was so interested in it.

While sitting here, partaking in the delights of what amounted to a portable theatre experience, he allowed his head to slump lower. To rest on Geordi’s shoulder. In the way that Geordi’s had when they watched television together for the first time here. Though, unlike that time, this was a conscious decision where he was concerned.

He could not see his friends reaction but he was not shrugged off or asked about his actions so he did not move. He continued to watch the show from this position.

Geordi cleared his throat.

“Would you uh…” He began, unsure “would you like to lay your head on my lap?” He asked.

Data’s brow furrowed as he heard that question. The corners of his mouth pulling down. He was interested but he was searching his files. Looking for instances where he might have observed this sort of behavior taking place. So he could accomplish this without…failure. He did end up finding a few examples. Some characters from one of Beverly's plays, two friends after overcoming turmoil. A pair of siblings, one comforting the other. A couple enjoying time together…

Straightening himself up, he readjusted in a natural looking lay on his side. His head propped on Geordi’s thighs after getting a gander of the others wound. To be sure he was far enough from it that he would not chance irritating the area by touching it. He was unsure how long the other could keep this up for, considering the weight but Data was taking in new sensory experiences. Gleaning that Geordi’s thigh, though firm, was not a terrible place to rest ones head.

Particularly once Geordi began to rub his shoulder and upper arm with a tender repetitive brush.

He waited until the commercial break to make another observation.

“I…have noticed that I have not seen any autistic characters in the shows that I have been watching”

There was a pause there. Lasting several moments longer than was to be expected when waiting for one of the others insights.

“Yeah?” Geordi mumbled over the sounds of another anti-drug commercial “it would be nice if there were...”

Data revisited his archives on the subject.

The 20th century and well into the 21st had a habit for allowing subtext that alluded to characters being autistic instead of explicitly stating it. Other times their portrayals were interpreted that way due to unintentional coding. He was fond of several tales with characters that could fit either description but he was...remiss when things were not stated out right at some point.

“It would be” he agreed “...particularly if they were written and treated well,”

His eyes fluttered closed as Geordi’s tender brushing migrated upwards to his scalp. Finger’s running gently through his hair. He took the moment to appreciate that he did not have to request this interaction.

What a good man he was…so kind, honest, and gentle. Forgiving…

His cheeks were alight with heat.

“I really wish they didn’t get rid of television” Geordi thought aloud “…It’s growing on me”

Data was quick to respond.

“Agreed…I have had that thought once or twice myself” He started “I have always been intrigued by learning about the human condition. TV makes the subject easily accessible in a location where much else is not,”

His companion spoke as if this thought just occurred to him.

“You gotta go to a library while we’re here” he embellished “think of all the information lost after the war? All the books people wrote that don’t exist in our time….so many human experiences lost that’s right at our fingertips.”

“You are not wrong” Data admitted, taking note of Geordi’s elation “maybe one day we could experience the town library together,”

“It’s a date” was the happy response.

Data did not say anything.

Do not misconstrue his comment. It is not likely that he is being literal. He does that some times…

The show carried on.

The light combing stopped towards the end. He felt Geordi’s hand sluggishly slip down his head.

They stayed that way for the rest of the episode. When no direct opposition came as the episode they started to watch began to replay it’s encore, Data knew something was off. He turned his head and body. Looking upwards and back. Once again greeted with his companions sleeping face.

Data carefully outstretched his arm to bring his sketch book back to him after turning down the volume on the TV. Eventually, he would lift and lay his friend down on his back so he would be in a comfortable position for the night.

For now, he went back to his sketching. Settling back into his comfortable lay considering his left arm was free. Crosshatching the shadows of Lieutenant Barclay’s face.

\------ Wednesday Morning

“Status report on our side project, Dr. Crusher ” Picard said to Beverly, she was sitting diagonal from him to his left “what’s the progress on figuring out coordinates for a stable warp to their location?”

All of the senior staff were sitting in the conference room. Everyone seated around the large table. Poised and ready to touch base on their progress.

“If we don’t intend to wait until the next anomaly opens? They’re not promising,” She replied. “I have received an invaluable new resource for future experimentation thanks to Keiko but with how weak the temporal strength has been on the way back to the Beta Quadrant…I have yet to be able to test it,”

The captain of the ship heard her out. His face a mask of intense consideration as she went on.

“Our only hope will be that after we finish transporting this colony, that our next mission brings us to a more particle rich part of the galaxy”

“What the hell is going on,” Riker expressed in a snap, every eye turned to him then.

“Will,” Deanna said, looking with stern concern to the man sitting next to her.

He made eye contact only for his face to become drawn as he looked back at the shiny black marble that made up the table.

“Excuse me,” he said to her, and his surrounding crew mates. His tone softened considerably as his eyes met hers specifically.

“It’s just…hard to stomach how many times one or more of us have time traveled by accident yet whenever we try to do it on purpose, it’s gives us this much trouble” he breathed “this time takes the cake,”

A hush fell amongst the crew members. A disconcerting one.

“Maybe…” Deanna spoke up. Which garnered a few chairs to turn in her direction.

“If we don’t figure something out by next week we should tell Haftel we’ll be traveling with him,” She stated “it’s a sure fire way that we get there with reinforcements. We’ll have two chances if the first fails at recovering them… we also need to consider that we are over working our ensigns, officers and engineering staff...”

The ships counselor continued in her measured way.

“Nearly everyone involved is over taxed emotionally,” She expressed in a start “…even those who are dedicated to the cause or have some form of personal tie to Commander Laforge and or Commander Data.”

Jean luc interlaced his hands on the table.

Will’s eyes, which had yet to leave her, squinted as he thought over what she said.

“They want to keep going but we can’t keep pushing them like this for months on end,” Deanna concluded.

“She’s right,” Beverly interjected “I’ve seen more patients in the med bay with all of these extra tasks divided amongst them. It’s not off season. People put in too many hours with no time to recover…as optimistic as I am about their rescue, as ships doctor, it’s not something I can recommend continuing long term”

It was then that Will's eyes found a new target. The red head. His tone was not accusatory but it was pointed in a surprised way.

“So what, we give up a week from now? We give Haftel exactly what he wants?”

Beverly countered.

“I’m suggesting we thin the herd. Keep our operations between us, and use Haftel’s offer as insurance. That way, we’ll have at least two chances if my experiments stop making progress”

It was the first officer that seemed to be quick to respond once again.

“We run the ship, the heads of operations can’t afford to be dog tired while we figure things out all by ourselves,”

Beverly’s expression became resigned as she met his eyes.

“What are you suggesting?”

“That we cycle responsibilities amongst those aboard, ask for help from a brauder pool of people” Riker suggested cordually “every week we cycle to the next selection of personal to help us then cycle back when we get to the end again”

“Too many people on the ship know what we’re up to and we might as well call the higher ups personally and ask them to transport our demerits and court-martial dates to us” Beverly retorted.

“I’m not suggesting we get the whole ship in on this,”

“You tell one to many people or the wrong person, you’ll be doing just that,”

Picard had his head resting in his hands as he listened to the others squabble across the table at one another. It sounded more like a respectful debate but he decided it was the appropriate time to intervene.

“Beverly, Will,” He started in on them, trying to reclaim order in his conference room with a voice that reflected authority “I know you’re both over worked but keep your wits about you, we’re all on the same team”

His crows feet settled in deeply under hooded eyes as he straightened back up to a dignified sit.

“You both have fair points. I don’t like the thought of giving into Haftel’s whims either…using him as insurance while we continue our search? Is a good work around.”

The doctor smiled to herself when she heard that.

Will’s expression did not give away any oppositions as he took in the upcoming plans.

Picard went on.

“From an efficiency standpoint, I believe we can expend ourselves, including the rest of the crew working on this for one more week, as Beverly suggested,” he decided “A much as I trust my crew…I too am pessimistic about the potential for disaster if too many people know about this,…we’ll keep this amongst ourselves and maintain appearances while taking care of ourselves as best we can when the week is over, we aren’t as young as we used to be,”

“Don’t remind me” Deanna said with shake of her head.

The captain kept going.

“We won’t be able to prioritize this the way we have been…but we don’t have to give up just yet”

“May I make a suggestion, sir?” Will asked.

“Feel free” Picard said, looking towards the other man as he waited.

“I say we shift some of our focus to what Haftel’s research team was working on,” he said “You know how it is with these admirals as soon as they leave the captains chair, one blink and we’ve lost another one to corruption”

The captains brows tuttingly raised.

“That is a gross generalization, Number one. Not every admiral is corrupt,” He defended, his tone losing confidence the longer he went on for “some just have a particular way of doing things that are… difficult to determine if they are right or wrong.”

Both Beverly and Deanna exchanged knowing looks.

William didn’t look convinced.

“Forgive me for being paranoid, sir, I just find it strange how determined he is for us to stop searching and have an answer to him by next week," he said, raising from his lean back in his chair. “what do our ruined careers have to do with him? Our court-martials? Us putting our livelihoods in danger, shouldn’t be any of his concern...unless he’s hiding something.”

The captain of the ship was quiet then. The whole room was.

Will had a point and he knew it. The knowledge inspired him to express more plainly.

“There’s a saying I grew up with in Alaska” he began “I am a friend of Adventist people and a lover of truth...Haftel’s not being totally truthful and we should find out if my suspicions are true,”

After giving his first officer a look of consideration, he decided on his response to him. 

“I don’t condemn you your concerns,” Jean Luc finally said “I share them, but I don’t want us jumping to conclusions and letting that cloud our judgement on how to proceed,”

Suddenly the conference room door opened and all heads turned to meet who happened to be entering their conversation. As soon as the attention settled on him, the man did wilt minutely.

“Nice to see you’ve returned from shore leave to assist our cause, Lieutenant” Picard voiced from the head chair “it was very spiriting of you”

“It is the least I could do, sir” Barclay said, staying stationary at the door where he entered as it closed behind him. “I’m sorry for my lateness, it’s my turn sitting for Spot and she left a large mess on my carpet after her feeding this morning”

“You should see what she did to my sofa, last week…or Deanna’s socks the week before” Beverly joked, which elicited some tittering laughter from Deanna who was sitting across from her.

“You’ll do fine, Reginald,” Deanna said, turning her chair in Reg’s direction “She likes you the most. I bet a messy carpet is the worst she’ll do”

Reginald smiled sheepishly at her as he took in her words. Not having moved from his where he stood.

Picard finally broke the air on the topic at hand.

“Any news from engineering?”

“Oh! Right, sorry I-” The lieutenant gave a startled stutter, immediately remembering why he was visiting the meeting in the first place “there will be another temporal energy flair worth investigating once we’re close to the colonies new home planet,”

“What’s the size” Beverly asked,

Barclay focused on her when he replied.

“It is not large enough to begin human trials but it’s the largest serge we have come across so far”

“Very good, Lieutenant” The captain acknowledged “keep up the good work”

Barclay regarded his captain respectfully and turned on his heels to leave the room so he could continue his monitoring with those who were working out this conundrum with him. Then he stopped in his tracks. Feeling a wave of nervousness wash over him as he wondered if he should say what he was about to.

He pushed through. Turning back around.

“…When the temporary chief engineer gave me orders when I arrived at my station this morning, they called me ‘Reg’…I had to tell them not to,” He expressed, eyes down until they had the strength to lift. Meeting and bouncing about those in the conference room watching him. Hand’s held stiff by his sides.

“Do you really think they’re alive, sir?”

Picard let his eyes rest on the man for a little while longer. He pushed back from the table, swiveled his chair to face the exit and stood up.

“Conference dismissed, we’ll have another on this subject a week from today” He ordered “I have something to take care of”

Everyone rose from their chairs, following him out.

Barkley was the last to leave in their almost line out the door. Fidgeting due to the discomfort he brought the conversation.

\-----

The morning came in with Geordi waking up early after getting the extra sleep that he needed. Awakening from being tucked into bed. Visor removed. A bandaging on his stomach.

Data did not share his concerns about wasting bandages. He would buy more when he got his first paycheck. Right now he was not laying about with him in bed. He was already up, in the kitchen fixing himself a packed lunch to bring to work with him. Nearly the same as the first day. A sandwich and a fruit option. Grapes. Dressed in his designated work uniform. His apron was hanging off of him as he had not fastened it yet. His protocol and informational manual laying on the counter.

He was not alone for long. He was joined, surprisingly. Geordi crossed into the kitchen’s open doorway with a furrowed look as he got used to his visors display. Lethargic. The cloth of his clothes wrinkled with the after effects of laying about in them. Coming to lean on the island and watching him put his lunch bag together. He stayed stationary there before he moved behind him and took the waist tassels of his apron. Pulling them back. Tieing them for him. At a comfortable level of secure as well.

Data stalled what he was doing to look over his shoulder.

“Turn around,” Geordi requested in his ‘just woken up’ rasp.

He unstalled just long enough to tie the handles of his bag together. Then he was all Geordi’s. He turned around to face him and watched the other reach up to realign his front apron tie. It was large, pink, and more like a bow sitting on his left side. In direct contrast to the powder blue gingham of the rest of his apron. When his friend was done with it, it looked like it must have in the catalog it was ordered from. Catalog. A book or magazine that logged purchasable items.

After he finished, Geordi’s focus landed to the counter space beside him.

There they lay, the photo’s he took the day before. Laying out on the counter. The images unfocused captures of the kitchen. Geordi reached past him to engage with them, turning the photo paper around in his hand.

“Was this you?” Geordi asked “You took these,”

“Yes,” he let the other know “yesterday morning, I wanted to see if the polaroid was in functional order”

He watched Geordi lift the camera in wonder. Wondering if he would notice anything he missed.

Instead, after investigating some more, he lifted the optical device and placed it against his visor.

The camera pointed up in Data’s direction.

A light flashing in his face.

He blinked a few times and straightened up as the freshly taken image bled from the device's maw. Geordi plucking it out as soon as it’s print was done.

“It’ll help me match your skin tone as best I can while you’re not here” His friend said as he put the image down on the counter “I’ll take one outside too,”

Data, getting over the surprise that came with having his picture taken, spoke up.

“Is it not customary to smile in pictures?”

Geordi shrugged.

“Not always,”

“Take another?” Data asked “I would like to smile in this one”

Brows raising at the question, Geordi smiled before giving an ardent “Okay”.

Data poised himself with a smile and waited. Working to keep his eyes open when the flash came. When the picture was taken, Geordi futilely looked at it and sat it down next to the other image waiting to be revealed to them.

“I’ll walk you out” the other said. Taking priority.

Data nodded to him. Picking up his lunch bag.

The two exited the building together. Geordi waiting for him to select his dark navy coat and a cream knit scarf before they headed on their way. The manual small enough for him to fit in his coat pocket.

When they were up, out, and amongst the trees, Data turned to look down at his walking partner.

“I’ll be showing up at the shelter this afternoon,” Geordi said. Breaking through the chilly morning breeze. Arms crossed over his chest in a tight lock. He shuddered lightly at the gust that went right through his night clothes.

“When?” Data asked.

“I don’t know specifically, but before four” Geordi said, looking looking down as he thought. “same comm intervals,”

“Yes, sir” He responded dutifully. Watching the other turn around and begin to walk back to the hatch. He opened his mouth to call one last thing as the others backside began to shrink the further he got away.

“I’ll remember to take it easy today,” Geordi called, not looking over his shoulder.

His mouth shut as he continued to watch the other leave him.

A reminder of his schedule rang an alert in his neural net.

He began walking the other way.

Not seeing Geordi turn around just before he got to the hatch door. Tight knuckled fingers digging into his forearms as he watched Data go until he could not anymore.

————-

When his commute and the walk ended with him entering the threshold of his new work place, with the new key he earned from passing his tests on Monday, Data looked about the darkened building. Knowing there was at least one more person with him. Based on the sound of moving about in the office. He let his eyes settle on the front desk, then lift to the door. The entrance door behind him closing to the sound of the chime attatched.

The shuffling stopped.

“That you, Data?” Came Beatriz’s voice from her partially opened office door. “Turn the lights on for me, would ya?”

He did as he was told. Turning to the switch by the door and flipping nearly all of them.

“Ready to start the day?” She called her question when the lights came on. “You remember what’s first?”

“Clean and sanitize all of the cages” he replied to her “then feeding time starts”

“Good,” she said, revealing herself to him for the first time that day. She had a surplus of case folders under one folded arm. A pencil behind her ear that her hair seemed like it was at odds with considering the size of it that day. She too was already dressed for work.

“I have a meeting this morning but I’ll be able to instruct and advise you as soon as that’s over”

“Yes si-….” Data stoped himself, working to retrain the learned reflex when interacting with those who he considered his superiors...the ungendered version of sir was also very 24th century. “Ma’am”

This garnered a form of grimace from the petite human that Data reacted to with a frown.

“I’ve been doing some thinking and…how about just calling me Beatriz? Makes me feel less…matronly” she explained, looking up at him “We’re probably around the same age any way. We can act like it.”

“Yes, Beatriz” he said instead. Committing this new form of address. Of coarse this is not how he meant for the formality to come off. Ma’am in this setting felt more like a sign of rank.

He supposed this was not too dissimilar to the king in the classic work of Shakespeare, Henry V. The one who preferred to ride into battle on equal terms with his compatriots. 

Her lined lips pulled into a grin.

“That’s better” she complimented.

She turned to walk towards the entrance door to unlock it. 8 o’clock. Happy Meow was officially open.

Data put his lunch away in the fridge in the conference room. His coat and scarf in his area of the employee section. Recalling the method for which Beatriz preferred the cleaning of the cages to be done all the while.

Then he got to it. Disposable blue gloves on and a bottle of diluted spray solution his weapon of choice. Getting to each cage after coaxing the resident through the round portal next to their living space to wait for him to finish. The portal was a small round door to the other side of the kennel the cat was housed in. The side that served as the space for them to use the bathroom while they stayed there. He spot cleaned. He refreshed the litter pans. Replaced the drinking water and bowls. Having to take a break between each to change and get rid of the gloves he was wearing. He made sure not so disrupt or remove the cat’s scents for the sake of their comfort among returning to their small homes so their clean bedding was not moved, nor were their belongings. Some times this was easier said than done. Ziggy for instance, one of their resident problem cases was not too open when it came to being on any one else’s time but his own. But with some bribery in the form of tossing one of his heavily chewed balls into the portal next to him, Data was able to do what needed doing. The others who were not cooperative received some extra time and patience too. Which he had in spades. Those who were injured or disabled in some way also received the same consideration depending on what he learned so far of their personalities. Maybe some extra pat’s were in order, or engagement with their favorite object. All the while he was sure to minimize the noise he was making for the cat’s sakes as well.

Feeding time followed. When he was done, Beatriz did stop to check behind him and help him with getting the cats their meals. She used it as an instructional period too. He was sure to take in what was said, incase there was any new information covered that was not in the manual for him to memorize. There was. He asked questions too. His engagement genuine.

Eventually it was time to take the cats and kittens into the play room so they could stretch their legs and interact with one another. The room itself had a very ‘cutesy’ aesthetic, much like their work clothes did. Beatriz helped too. So did some visitors. Even the cat trees had bows to interact with and were bright pastel colors. Gingham abound. They let the animals out in specific groups. So those who liked to push boundaries were not all out at once. They had a tendency to…encourage one another. So her method was to keep certain cat’s separate until they attempted the integration part of socializing. Have an equal mix of personality types in each group.

Scamp, considering how rehabilitated he was already, fit in with the mostly well mannered group he was with for the day. Though his esopropia did cause vision impairment so he had to be closely monitored. As one could imagine, much like a schools recess, they only had a block of time to play before they were all put in their cages once again.

Then it was the next groups turn to play. For instance, today Trixie and Ziggy would be introduced into the same group for the first time since they arrived, given their progress in temperament and competitiveness with the other cats. They would be in the final play group for the day.

There were some very well behaved residents who were allowed to walk about the shelter as if they were staff members themselves. Though of his own concocting, he found this a contradicting comparison. Adorable they may be, as staff they would be completely useless. They could not reach high shelves, some kept licking the customers, and they got distracted every time they heard a new noise.

Among this mossying flock was, of coarse, his calico kitten friend. Once she was released, he found he had to be very careful of where he stepped because, though she ventured off on her own some times, she often found herself back pitter pattering around his feet. Particularly during feeding time. 

When lunch time came, though their clientele was mixed he did notice there was a… concentration of women who visited the shelter. Some on their lunch breaks. Others with their not school aged children. Some seemed to know one another, considering how they would stand in a corner and whisper to one another before they came up to him to ask him questions.

He…recalled that he had been made privy to the cause of this by those with his best interests at heart.

That did not stop him from briefly putting on a smile, and talking to them if they spoke to him. Most of the ones who spoke to him were quite shy. All accept one. But it was one of the shy ones that did adopt one of their residents that day. One of the cats that Beatriz said had been with them for three years.

He snuck away when he could. Out back to the secluded ‘smoking area’ so he could comm Geordi. And ‘eat his lunch’. He took the bag with him to dispose of the contents in a near by trash can. He did take a few bites of his sandwich and ate a few grapes incase it was found... When he commed him after the bus ride that morning, he was let know that he would be sticking to the computer and science labs until he left.

His second check in revealed he apparently woke him from a nap. He was not able to talk long.

3 o’clock came, Willamina showed up with Annabelle right on time.

He happened to be sitting at the front desk. Orders from Beatriz while she took a few phone calls. Other than helping potential customers, he was taking the time to go over the manual he brought with him again. At human speeds.

She ran up to him in todays extravagantly pink and lime green layered tool tu-tu. Consequently yanking her hand right out of her aunts with the force of her excitement.

Her hair was in a mid puff today. The dance skirt, sparkled with silver flecks which matched the ones on her black leggings. Her tank top was black too but it was covered in this lace off the shoulder top that was a pink similar to half of the tool of her skirt. Her silver coat was also hanging off of her shoulder. Not because it was designed to but because it looked like she started to shrug it off but was distracted before she was able to.

And of coarse, she was not without her glasses.

Willamina was channeling business casual as always but she was wearing a showier color spectrum today. A bright red shoulder padded blazer coat over a brown checked button up and grey slacks. Which had a way of flowing when she walked because of their size. Her red flats clacking against the floor. Her short bob in a middle part that day. She followed behind her niece casually with her hands in her pockets.

When Annabelle nearly got to his side, she stopped. Looking at the floor infront of her which was a short distance away from him at this point. Then she hopped in short bursts. Once, then twice then a third time. Each time making it about a foots distance in a manner close to how one might play hop scotch. Until she was standing beside where he was sitting. Looking up at him.

“Look!” She said with excitement “a yard!”

He looked over to where she jumped from. She was…2.37 centimeters off from her guess but he was pleased to see her applying what she learned.

His character would have the opinion that sometimes an estimate was an acceptable answer when humans where this age. Considerably one so close to accurate.

“Good job, Annabelle” he praised pleasantly. Watching her beam at him.

“We’re gonna learn a new dance move today in my class” She told him excitedly “the grapevine”

Data head tilted. Searching his databanks for the definition of that term. Identifying where he heard it before.

Ah. Of coarse. A dance maneuver what required the dancer to be facing front and to step to their right. Foot out to the side before it is crossed in front of the other. Repeat. A maneuver used in jazz dance, tap, as well as country line dancing.

“I have heard of the Grapevine” He said to her “a friend of mine taught me how to do it in the past,”

“Will you teach me?” she mused, rocking on her heels. “I wanna show off in class!”

His brow wrinkles showed up as he raised his brows. His instinctual reaction was to stand. Which he almost did, but his orders kept him seated. His brows rested back into their natural place.

“Not right now,” he let her know “maybe another time,”

It was then that Will cut in, who was standing just before the desk as she looked down at her niece. Her voice honeyed.

“Remember Anna, Data works here now” She reminded her “he can’t spend all his time with you while you’re visiting any more,”

He watched the young girl go from tilting her head to look up at the woman before frowning momentarily and looking away.

“I’m sorry…I forgot” she said in a very small voice.

He was swift to reply.

“It is alright” he reassured her “there is nothing wrong with being excited about learning more about something you are interested in. If I was not busy, I would teach you right now,”

His answer seemed to cause the child to perk up a tad, judging by the way her shoulders lifted again and she looked back at his face.

“You mean it?” She asked meekly to clarify.

He nodded to her.

“Yes, I do”

She shook her little hands for a time with a small smile on her face as Will came up to her and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

Beatriz, finished with her phone call, emerged from her office. 

“You wanna help me entertain group 4 today, Anna?” She asked, looking down at the youth.

“Okay!” Anna rejoiced before announcing with furrver “I’m gonna go to the play room!”

Will watched the young girl leave them. Her sneaker covered feet making scuffing noises here and there as she trotted off down the hall way. Beatriz followed after her.

The journalist lingered back with him. Data prepared himself for an adult discussion.

Some of the women who were visiting began whispering amongst themselves at the sight.

“You look really cute in your uniform” she said “I hear you’re doing really well too. No one has ever passed Bea’s tests with perfect scores before, You should be very proud,”

Understandable…her tests were technically advanced but if one really listened to her advising, it was not impossible to pass. Though he was aware he was at an advantage to his human coworkers that came before him. He decided to clear that up. Remember the character that he was playing. Which was not difficult, considering how he was treated.

“Thank you, you look very becoming yourself,” He replied to her, “…and between you and me, I guessed on two questions”

Data was unsure why his misdirection caused such a reaction but, she chuckled. He decided he would rather not stay on the topic that was his perfect test scores.

“Did you do anything enjoyable this weekend?” He asked her. Hoping a change of subject would be enough to sway them into a different topic. For a moment he had to congratulate himself on how good he was getting at small talk these days.

“Bea, Anna, and I went to the indoor pool together” She replied, her stance widening “A good swim does wonders for my writers block”

“I am sure,” he replied to her. Acknowledging the dark circles about her eyes.

Her comment also made him think of Geordi. Which was typical when one of the mans hobbies came up in conversation.

“Geordi likes to swim as well” He told her.

“Does he?” She asked with curiosity, “You say that like you don’t like it yourself”

His brow furrowed. His lips pulling downward. Is that how It sounded? He should elaborate…

“It is not as if I do not enjoy the activity” he explained “but it can leave me feeling some what…waterlogged”

He paid careful attention to her response to this. Suddenly wondering if this admission was a strange thing to say. He briefly recalled sinking down the bottom of that lake when he and Geordi were on shore leave a long time ago. His soaked servos…

Willamina did not seem to question what he just said or bring too much attention to his comment. Her visage was pleasant but neutral. Before she could carry their conversation on further, Beatriz returned to their sides.

“Here ya’ll go again” Beatriz said while returning to the front desk. Passing looks at the both of them. “I swear Will, you shew Anna off just so you can distract him yourself. I bet if I let you two keep going, your conversation wouldn’t end for hours”

“Hey’ give me some credit” the taller woman replied with a laugh “I was going to stop talking to him in five minuets”

He interjected swell.

“I too had had intentions to stop speaking momentarily” he said to Beatriz “Admitedly…intentions are not always reliable indications of dedication to ones plans”

Instantaneously, not long after Beatriz rejoined the realm of human adults, a louder version of scuffing happening which got louder the closer they got to them.

The triad turned their heads to give attention to the person who was making the sound.

“Bea! Day-ta!” Annabelle said, sliding to a stop at the door way as if her soles were slicked in grease “Trixie and Ziggy are fighting in the play room!”

Data shot up from the his seat. Putting his manual in his apron pocket.

Beatriz’s eye’s widened, her thick brows lifting before settling back to their natural position.

“I leave for one minute…”

Without another word, she walked back to the room she just left.

Data, Willamina, and Anna were not far behind.

————

The first thing the owner of the shelter did when she came in and saw the carnage that was the feline scraping happening in the middle of the play area was begin to clap loudy. To get the fighting pair’s attention. Her tone and body language a show of staying as calm as she could.

“Stay back every one!” Beatriz said as soon as she came in.

The 2 patrons who were previously playing with some of the others in the group, moved out of the way and littered the door way as they became onlookers to the off-putting scene. Anna, Will, and he were also standing in the small group at the door frame. Both former strays did stop pawing at each other with the sound. It did not last. Their paws extended outward. Only to once again continue lunging at each other in hopes to find an opening for their next attack as the clapping continued.

“Data, grab that pillow for me” Beatriz instructed.

He did as she asked. Grabbing one of the designated pillows that a lot of the animals either used to lay on or play with.  
When it was in her hands, she repurposed it as a means to get between them without risking getting hurt herself.

“Don’t make me bring out the water bottles this time, you two” She said to the two cat’s that were now swatting at the pillow and not each other.

This seemed to be a workable deterrent. Because they stopped shortly after. No longer finding interest in plunging at the plush cushion just to try to get back infront of the other.

Not taking her eyes off of the hostile animals, she called to Data again. “Go get me two carriers”

He spun and went back into the kennel to get what she wanted. He brought them back to her quickly. She took one at first. He, among others watched as she coaxed Trixie into one of them.

Data walked near the scene and attempted to help her, but she held her hand out.

“No, observe today” she said, taking the second carrier from him. “You’re not ready yet”

Once she had Ziggy put away to cool down and both carrier doors closed, she turned to address the small crowd that had grown to be be comprised of a majority of the people visiting for the day.

“Sorry every one, this doesn’t usually happen,” the owner announced in a regretful tone “please don’t let this color the way you see these animals. These two just, weren’t ready to be integrated today,”

She lifted the carts. Walking over to the door with them. The crowd parted quickly for her. She set her sights on Data so she could instruct him.

“I’ll give these two a look over, you monitor the rest of the last groups play time” She said to him in a hush “make sure no one else got hurt in the cross fire of those flying balls of fur,”

“Yes, Beatriz” he said, “At least, let me carry the carriers for you?”

She smiled up at him warmly.

She held the portable cages out in his direction.

“Go ahead.”

———

Seamlessness returned to the shelter’s play time. None of the other cats were effected by or inspired to follow in the foot steps of their feral play mates. From what Data could tell from observation of the cat’s that did come sniffing around near him, searching for attention, no one else was injured. Currently he was standing next to a tall seafoam colored cat tree with a laser pointer. Encouraging the animals to play around with the projected light. The two people who where interacting with the animals before the fight broke out were still here. One watching the cat’s playful antics and the other playing with some cats to themselves with one of the provided toys. Data was aware of the bell like jangling it made sporadically.

The calico saw fit to join this group some time during the fight. Sneaking past their feet when the door was opened. She too channeling her hunting techniques as he shifted the light around from the wall to the floor.

“Why haven’t you named her yet?” Anna asked, she was standing next to him and had tugged on his apron to get his attention “the kitten”

This brought Data pause from his pointer bouncing…Though he and Geordi were operating under the assumption that they were in a situation that could be defined by the Predestination theory, he knew to continue to be careful. Naming a cat might seem like a small thing in the grand scheme of happenings, but it could unlock a chain of events that was not actually supposed to happen. He considered what a past version of himself would have said. How he would have responded to this.

“I…I do not believe it is my place” he decided,

The young girl spent some time frowning at him before she sat down.

“Fine, then I’ll name her!” She said, looking up as she thought about what she would decide on. She reached her hands towards her face like she was going to nibble at her nails while she thought but she stopped half way there.

“How about….Speckle?” She exclaimed, looking up at him as she waited for his reaction “Because she has orange and black speckles on her face”

…Speckle?

Synonyms: Flecked. Freckled. Blotchy.

Spotted.

Spot.

He stopped his neural net’s list there.

Before he could answer, he was interrupted.

“I'm surprised you didn’t choose to name her something Halloween related”

Geordi made himself known as he strode in. Clad in the jacket he wore the first time they came here. The color blocked windbreaker was unmistakable. The only change was that he was wearing the jumper he had been lounging around in since that day,…the joggers too.

Someone must have nearly missed the bus.

Annabelle’s face became livelier when she saw him. She shot up. Her little arms reaching out to hug his leg tightly when he was a close enough distance.

“Hey, kid” he responded to the sight. Giving her head a familiar pat. As she became very much like a viper with her squeeze.

“Pumpkin!” She offered instead. Looking up at Geordi for a time, then looking up at Data “What about Pumpkin!”

“It is up to you, Anna,” Data said to her pleasantly.

His line of sight set on his friend. He knew he would have rather he be home resting today but…he was glad to see him. It would be nice to ride the bus home together. It was something he had been looking forward to.

“What’re you up to?” He asked Data.

“Beatriz and I just broke up a fight” he replied frankly. “it was too soon for Ziggy and Trixie to live amongst each other again…”

His friend rose a brow.

“Huh,“ He breathed, replying in a light hearted manner “sounds like I missed all the action”

A beat.

“You passed your test yet?”

“I have yet to take-“

“Data” Beatriz called from the play room door. All three of them looked over their shoulder. “can I see you in my office please?”

She stayed for only a moment before she was walking down the hall again.

He straightened. Turning back to Geordi, speaking behind his hand to keep his voice hushed.

“…I believe I am about to pass my test” was the last thing he said to him before he walked out of the room. Following after her. Pulling his manual out of his apron pocket to make a show of doing extra studying before his examination.

Geordi stood there and watched Data walk out. When Annabelle saw fit to let go of his leg and pick up the kitten they were just talking about, he hoisted her up. Balancing her on one side.

On the walk, Data did turn up his audio processors. To hear the tail end of their conversation. Curiosity.

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” Geordi said to her as she patted the young animal.

“For how long?” She asked right away.

He looked up in a show of being unsure.

“I’ll be here until Data get’s off work” he let her know “ so…almost two hours?”

Anna grinned, her smile tenting her speech.

“I’m so glad you don’t work here!”

Geordi let out a huff of confused amusement.

“I…don’t know how to take that,”

————

5:10 PM.

He passed the test. Not a question missed. They did their afternoon roll call after getting the cats back in their cages for the afternoon. By way of clip board identification and check marks. Everyone was accounted for for the day. He could go.

“Will Ziggy and Trixie be alright?” Data asked Beatriz while he and Geordi were on the way out. Both couples and Anna standing at the entrance door taking part in one of their long goodbyes. A southernism he quite enjoyed. This was a question asked at the far end of it. 

“I’ll be treating them for a few minor abrasions but other than that they’ll be fine” she said with a smile. "Be safe you two"

Geordi nodded, resting his weight on one foot "We'll try" 

Data seconded this with a "you two be safe aswell" and a "I will see you Friday"

After fond fair wells, they all went their separate ways. Well before Annabelle could start complaining about the adults talking keeping her from her dance class. The two women held both of her hands as they lead her to Will's boxy vehicle. 

Data and Geordi’s walk to the bus was a quiet catch up. Geordi telling him what he and Anna got up to while he was gone. Which was play with cats and arrange her toys when she saw fit to go back out into the front of the store again. Which stores he visited today looking at prices on materials. Which were revisits to places they have already had been. About how he took a nap before it was time to catch the bus again and subsequently nearly over slept.

He stood there, watching the other man’s appealing expressions as he spoke. Seeing the sun’s rays play against his skin.

“I would like to take a picture of you” Data said bluntly. His filtering letting that desire fly free without opposition. Waiting to see what the other would say.

He observed his friends mouth open wordlessly…until he found his articulation.

“I don’t know Data…” Geordi finally said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at him. “I’m almost in what I slept in…I haven’t looked in a mirror”

Though he knew that when they arrived back at the lab, back where the camera was, the darkness would have settled into the sky so the picture he took of him would need to be inside…his sudden priority became bolstering the others self esteem if it needed it. He looked around casually. To be sure there were no unknown onlookers before he spoke his piece. 

“You always look handsome, Geordi” Data responded “the sun really agrees with you. I have always thought so”

Those same lips curved into a half smile. His friend could barely look at him any more. Here came more readings of a quickened heart rate and a heightened flush.

“Alright, stop it” his friend returned, before continuing with: “just-…you can take the picture tomorrow”

Data accepted that suggestion with heavy anticipation of the coming day. His companion became quiet all of a sudden…no matter. He carried the conversation then. Telling the other of his day. The good parts. That continued well past their arrival to the bus stop.

———

Their long ride back, though filled with daily reflection, Geordi’s laughter, and the occasional social interaction with acquaintances in town who wanted to join in, did come to an end ahead of schedule. The route seemed to be running impeccably on time that day. And thanks fully, no one was smoking on transport. No longer were they carrying on amongst the bustle of 6-7 o’clock small town traffic, were they back in the clearing. Their foliage filled walk back was…quiet. Geordi was nolonger so talkative. Much like he became on their walk to the bus stop… If anything, he seemed very mentally preoccupied. Data chalked this up to tiredness.

His friend did not go back to either of the labs where he spent the early part of his day, when they returned to the building. He went straight to his quarters. The door left open as he packed what he assumed was an over night bag.

Data went to the kitchen after changing into something clean. Cooking. So the other would not have to. He made a fish dish that night. Catfish with fennel, kale, heirloom tomatoes and black olives. This time he did not stray from how he saw Geordi making it.

When the smells of his work in the kitchen began to flood the facility, it attracted attention from the person he was cooking for. His friend, changed out of the days wear himself and in a fresh pair of lounge clothes came to sit at the island while he cooked. This did not inhibit his progress. He just sat there quietly while he worked and when he was done making enough for one serving of the traditionally Mediterranean meal, he plated it and sat it infront of his companion. With utensils to accompany the dish.

“Thanks, Data” his friend said with a very warm smile on his face.

“You are welcome” he replied. Watching him begin to partake in the food he made. Standing on the other side of the island that the other was sitting on. “Would you like to spend the night with me?”

The second bite was suddenly taken with hesitation.

Data frowned.

“Does it have an unpleasant taste?”

“No,” Geordi said, his tone quieter. “It’s perfect,”

The second bite came. Followed up the third then the fourth. It wasn’t until after the fifth that his friend said something.

“I’m going to need some time to myself tonight,”

His elevens returned.

“are you alright?” Data asked.

“…I’m fine.”

In this moment, Data could not will himself to leave. Was this one of the moments where he should ask for more information? There had been a lot of these moments lately…He stared at the other in pure confusion.

Geordi must has sensed this.

“Data, you really don’t want to know.”

He frowned.

Now he was really concerned.

“...I have a hard time believing that there is anything about you that I would be opposed to knowing” He responded reassuringly “You do not have to tell me… I merely wanted to make sure you were physically and emotionally well considering that you are at times…contradictory when you are going through personal hardships,”

Five more bites were had. Data thought they were slipping into comfortable quiet. That was until his friend gave him the directness he was looking for.

“I haven’t orgasmed since before we crashed,” Geordi breathed, eyes not having left his food “I need time to just...do that,…and be with my thoughts”

His lips thinned.

This confession was something…he was not accounting for. They were best friends. Talking about sex and relationships was something expected out of some forms of that kind of relationship. It was a part of theirs. How could it not be. Geordi was…one of the only other ace people he knew and often his conversations on these topics with him felt less stigmatizing because of this fact. He was made to feel…whole. Less…othered by him. Data expected that as a part of their conversational repertoire with each other. It must have been difficult…to trust him with that information.

He sensed another fluid rush. His verbal processing centers considered a nearly over extended amount of variables. It was something that he hoped the other did not notice.

“...Is it really a good idea for you to be activating your abdominals for an extended amount of time right now?” He asked, staying practical and unbiased.

“I don’t know, probably not” he returned, making light of the fact with a small smile “but I’m getting desperate,”

“…Very well. I will give you your space,” Data said, going to wash his hands. When he finished, he said “ I will see you in the morning,”

“Night, Data” Geordi said to him.

Data stopped his exit to look back at the other. Realizing that he was watching him leave.

“Good night, Geordi”

Then he left. Collecting his guitar case, he took it into the lounge and started to practice.

When he heard Geordi go to his own quarters for the night…he turned his audio processing down. Focusing only on his playing. His own thoughts.

He wondered what it was like. To need that. He tried masterbation in the past. Multiple times. It felt…mostly pointless. He would have classified it as a complete waste of time if it did not supply him with education on the systems that corresponded with it. He typically got more enjoyment from research, roleplaying, or petting his cat.

Self pleasure did not supply him with the pleasure he associated with the sex that came after that specific bond he required was made. He would rather fantasize.

About the possibility of himself ever experiencing both romantic and sexual fulfillment…

Impossible.

\------

“I formally request information on why you specifically requested Commander Laforge and Captain Riker for the escort mission” Picard said into the miniature view screen “What was your team working on down there”

Haftel was sitting on his office yet again. Speaking to him from the comfort of his desk on a view screen of his own. In his own office like environment like Picard himself.

“…Hello to you too, Picard. It’s nice to hear from you. I’m doing well thanks,”

The captain had to withhold the urge to combat that with more hostility than:

“I’m being serious” he reiterated “The information would help my side of the rescue team so we’ll know what we need to prepare for,”

“Are you saying your team is coming with me and giving up on the suicide mission you’re no doubt planning behind Starfleet’s back?”

Picard stopped to think of the views expressed at their most recent conference… he responded.

“Yes,” the Captain said in a fettered way, he had to take some time out to watch his angel fish swimming around before he could find his inner diplomat yet again “Now, tell me what’s going on”

There was a pause. The admirals expression taken over by a smug smile. It dissappeard with a disapproving shake of the head.

“Do you have a sanction for this information?” Anthony responded calmly “a warrant?”

Once again, Picard found himself at a disadvantage. He did not give a yea or nay.

His superior acted as if he gave the later.

“Though I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses….you know as well as I do that information is confidential,”

“Anthony…”

“My hands are tied. It’s not my information to give,” the man restated, his tone now becoming more a reflection of how unbendable his reserve was “Now, if you’ll excuse me, you’ve caught me in the middle of my morning rounds. I must be going…but feel free to call again, it’s always nice to catch up”

“Yes,” Picard responded succinctly. “Have a good rest of your day”

Haftel was the first to hang up.

He lifted his tea cup to his lips.

Then came the knock on his door.

The Earl Grey jostled in his unsteady hand.

“Come,” he projected. Taking a sip of his tea regardless.

His first officer, unsurprisingly was the one to come in.

“Shouldn’t you be on the bridge, Number one?”

“Dr. Crusher is temporarily relieving me, sir” he let him know. Walking further into the room and not speaking again until the door shut behind him “What did he say?”

Jean luc gave the man before him a long look. Lips a line behind his mug at the others brazenness.

He let it slide once again.

“He won’t budge,” Picard said “it’s confidential,”

“How tight lipped is he?” Will questioned, “… if we infiltrate, send someone around him that will make him feel comfortable…how likely do you think he’ll slip up?”

After a long sip, the captain replied.

“I’m out the two people I trust well enough to be able to effortlessly mix and mingle with a bunch of engineers and cyberneticists”

“I could go, it was supposed to be me down there anyway. There could be a reason for that”

“There could be…” Picard agreed “ but I doubt he’ll find comfort in your presence now that he’ll suspect you to report right back to me”

The two regarded eachother for a time. Picard able to take a near full sip from his steaming cup before Will said the unimaginable.

“Was Data still in correspondence with Bruce Maddox?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( The Pogo paradox is a causality loop in which interference to prevent an event through the use of time travel actually triggers the same event.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one and I’m so sorry for the wait! At first it was because I was sick and second is because I had a really bad bout with my mental health that I’m still getting a hold of. I fully intend to make it work, I love this story too much not too. Thank you to those of you who are still sticking around and to those who are new readers!! I appreciate you all so much! As always please comment to let me know what you think? I adore your opinions on my work here and I love hearing from you guys. I might not be as fast to reply to them but you’re comments really spur me on and let’s me know that people are still interested in this little story of mine. What writer doesn’t need that at times <3\. I'm going to do my best to have the next chapter up 2 weeks from now! so the 15th. 
> 
> I hope you’re all doing okay!! Please remember to stay safe. )


	20. First Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Geordi continues to struggle with his feelings. Contest prep day one unveils some of the automotive stores secrets but do they have anything to do with the secrets they’ve been looking for? Stick around to find out. *Warning: After a lot of deliberation, I decided to keep Geordi’s masterbation scene intentionally vague and mostly emotion based. but if it bothers any one at all, feel free to skip to the next section! It comes right after the second -----. I don't think it's a spoiler that daforge get together officially in later chapters of this story? and there is one sex scene on my outline... which I'm still deciding how to handle. Either way there will be a warning for that too. Otherwise, the same warnings apply. )

Data left him to his requested lonesome. Him and his meal. The final bite wasn’t there yet but it was coming. Geordi was having one of those moments when being alone drowned out the sound of his own chewing. Being left alone with his own thoughts...this was what he wanted. To feel his anxieties on his own. By himself. He didn’t want to be distracted tonight. One anxiety...one particular one stood out since he said that absurd thing to Data before he walked out.

Preposterous, Laforge. Getting aroused because your friend is being nice to you. 

He’d been on a natural high since he went to the shelter. Particularly the walk home. After Data complimented him in such an eloquent way...expressed a want to take a picture on him. For what reason one might ask? He didn’t know why. Just because he wanted to? It gave him that feeling of being on his third glass of wine when he was already in his feelings but now he wanted to kiss? Woosy and lovesick.

That feeling…except completely sober and in public. Great stuff. 

Let’s change that, shall we? He got up from his seat to grab a bottle of wine to accompany his last bite. Then another to accompany the effects of all this repression...and another because at this age he’d earned the right to make his own decisions.

Bad ones included. 

He didn’t let it go further than that. He didn’t want that much of a hangover in the morning. The point was to unwind and center his own physical and emotional needs. He was done eating. It was time to get those deeds done. 

The weight that amassed in his feet as he walked from the kitchen back to his quarters was insurmountable. He counted himself lucky that he didn’t have to walk passed the lounge area where the twang from Data’s unplugged electric bass sounded his location. Why did he say anything? About being so deprived. Data gave him the space and agency to say nothing at all and he just...said it. All he could think about was how not only was that potentially too much information he gave but how it wasn’t-...

He didn’t know how most people were but when he confided in a friend about something personal or sexual, and he had no interest in this friend, his thoughts didn’t cloud like this. 

When the door to the quarters of this gilded prison closed...could use more gilding but ...any way, he brought his notebook to the bed. Wrote down the events of the day prior. He did notice he was censoring himself. In a way he wouldn’t be if he was using it solely for the reason why it was bought for him and not filling it with scholarly articles. Articulations of what they have been through so far. What they were discovering. He finished that exercise. Flipped forward a good chunk of pages. Making a new ‘title page’. 

Personal logs.

He started in. Detailed his personal feelings about the events that had transpired. His worries, his anxieties, his traumas…

His burgeoning conflict over Data.

Turns out he was writing for a good few hours. Exhausting yes but...at the end, he did feel better. Getting it out on the page.

\---------

He put his notebook on his night stand. Along with everything he no longer needed. Pencil, visor, and all. The usual pang lessened it’s assault when the darkness came. He welcomed it. Collapsing back into the pillow. Legs laid out in a sprawl. Eyelids heavy. Mind swimming. Dominant hand fiddling with the elastic of his waistband. 

It was now or never… talk about back to basics. He had nothing with him. No lube. No toys...let’s be real, one doesn’t go this long with a sporadic labido and no sex partner without geting creative. Especially when it was more often than not that his labido showed up with no one in particular in mind. He had a whole set up. A man had to take care of himself. This was what it was to be his particular type of Ace-spec. 

Hands would have to do. He prepared them for their work. Closed his eyes and focused on the sensations once he started. Let them carry him into a fitful stupor. His thoughts interrupted him. Recent memories. His dance with Data at the bar. His grip when he easily pulled him close during their roleplay session, the massages…

His touch...his calm manner, his voice…

The mornings he woke up, tucked in...

Why couldn’t the night where his reserves broke be a night that all of those things would have had no affect on him.

He’d been…’there’ with people before. The expected suspects. Had thoughts of them sneak up ‘during’. But this was…

This was Data. 

He was too tired and tipsy to attempt to will the thoughts away. Geordi let them help while they did anything for him. Which...they did. He didn’t like admitting it but they did. One palm covering his mouth to keep any natural urge to vocalize down. To keep any amount of it that he let slip barely hearable.

One and done. 

He waited the necessary amount of recoup time after his first euphoric implosion and then took himself on another joy ride...

He went until he put himself to sleep. When he couldn’t take anymore. 

He had to get over it…

When was he going to get over it?

Wanting something he couldn’t have.

\---------

When Geordi woke up, he could admit that he was... refreshed. Calm. It was a long overdue feeling. Particularly to be felt in the morning. He basked in it. For longer than he should on a morning he wanted to be productive. 

Until the shame set in.

He didn’t push himself. A good twenty minuets rolled past before he officially sought true wakefulness.

Lazily, he rolled over to his side and patted about for his visor. Putting it on so he could get his bearings and start his routine. With the addition of looking after his new wound. It was not without gritted teeth that he pushed through that. He washed up and brought his hair from the Sahera to Niagara Falls. Because once again he forgot to cover it the night before. He decided it would be a defined curl day...he brought out the gel. He felt like it. Not to mention get to the kitchen before Data and his wholesome need to look after him, could beat him to it. He set apart his shoes for the day next to his over night bag. One pair of unused work boots he bought last week and his white sneakers. He set up his used work boots for repairs that morning. 

All the morning hubbub was done with. He exited his room and out of habit, looked over to the door to Data’s quarters. Which he thought he would see closed but instead it was wide open. Not even partially slid back closed...Geordi withheld the urge to flinch and walk in the opposite direction when he got a glimpse of that fact. To avoid the inevitable conversation. Alas, the more he allowed his curiosity to observe, the more resilient he became. The more he remembered where they were and the stakes of it all. He got closer to the room. He stood right in front of the open doorway. Data’s sheets were still in the imperfect make that Geordi left them in the morning before. Clothing set aside in a neat store quality fold to prepare for the day to come. Today. Scents. Remnants of a shower taken and a morning routine done a while prior but no Data in sight.

Ignoring the impulse that said this was an invasion of privacy, Geordi walked into the space to peak into it further. Staying quiet as he gave the doorway a light knock. There was no answer. Being thorough, he checked to see if the bathroom door was closed. To see if Data was inside there instead. Which... he knew he wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t before he checked. He couldn’t hear him or see his luminescence through the plaster...but he was being through. And thorough meant seeing the bathroom left secluded. Door all the way open as well with no occupant insight...He frowned. Looks like his friend beat him to the ‘waking up early’ punch after all. However...the fact that Data left his room like this? Not neatened by his own hand and left wide open when unattended? He tried not to think any more of it. He walked to the kitchen. Met with empty space and the cleaned area he left last night. 

He wasn’t there either? Obviously not, Geordi. Stop asking ridiculous questions. Still... Strange…he poked his head into the lounge as well only to see Data’s bass case leaning all by it’s lonesome on the bar.

He listened to any ambient noise that signified where Data was…and decided it was one of those times he kicked his visors sensitive readings up a notch so the vision cone grew stronger. Did a sweep around as he turned his head.

Data wasn’t in this section of the facility at all.

He could take advantage of this? Get ahead, start on breakfast, and find his friend later?

...Breakfast wouldn’t be enjoyable. Not knowing where he was was going to bother him. 

He went to the labs section of the facility. The science lab first then the computer lab. Finally...he began picking up his friends' read outs as he got to the hallway. When he opened the tech lab door he saw him. Sitting at their one computer, monitoring the communication wavelengths. Typing in different coordinates.

Geordi let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Any changes?” Geordi asked, leaning a shoulder on the door frame. Crossing his arms and one leg over the other as he looked at the others back. 

“No, unfortunately” Data replied “The negative readings have been consistent with what we have gotten so far, no sign of the Enterprise or it’s communications signals”

Geordi nodded. More so to himself than anyone else considering Data hadn’t turned around. He did though. After the engineer asked with a perplexed enunciation: 

“How long have you been in here?” he proceeded calmly. Reminding himself to remain collected even through the embarrassment.

“3 hours and 51 minutes” His friend returned, spinning around in his chair just enough to face him. 

His inner conflict was momentarily put off. Huh...he hadn’t given that order yesterday. For Data to start working early without him. So extremely early at that. Geordi considered how to respond to this decision. His mind going around in a few circles before it landed on ‘It was fine’. It wasn’t like he was working in the ship alone or anything...and even though he was trying to establish to Data that he deserved time to just ‘be’ too, he supposed it was nice that he took the initiative. That was fine once and a while.

“Great,” Geordi replied appreciatively “you mind giving my calculations in the science lab a look over when you’re done here?”

“I do not mind at all” the other replied easily. 

He smiled at him. Using the shoulder pressed against the doorframe as a kick off point to readjust himself into standing upright again. 

“I’ll be making breakfast,” Geordi said, nearly closing the door to give Data his alone time again, only to stop when he heard an immediate: 

“Would you like me to make breakfast so you do not have to?” 

He left the door cracked. Thought about how to reply to that. Reopened it a bit wider as he decided to alter his intended orders for the day. Because it looked like they would be getting more done before they had to get ready to leave than he anticipated. It was nice...it made him feel less guilty about being away. 

“I’ve got breakfast this morning,” He let the other know “Monitor communications for ten more minutes, check out my experiments, give me a report, then take some time to do what you need to do before you meet me to go to the ship” 

He waited for his friend to give him the nood before he finished closing the lab door and exited. Going to the kitchen calmer than he’d left it. 

He made himself something quick and sustaining to eat. The same thing Data made for him on Tuesday. Turmeric coffee and all. He assumed there was some untold reason why he was feeding him these specific ingredients so he went with following in his example for the time being. He prepped some lunch to eat on the way into town too. A chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes...basically a BLT without the B. To go with an orange and a waterbottle. Sitting at the island by himself when he was done. His food scraped onto a plate as he ate. Eggs cooked the exact way he liked them. While he ate in the quiet, his focus drifted as he chewed. 

To the pictures he’d taken of Data the day before. He swallowed down a pain pill with his beverage. The images were clear as day now. Both the one where he caught his friend off guard and the one where he was aware he was having his picture taken. Doing that little signature half smile he did when his chip wasn’t activated...the one that didn’t really meet his eyes even when it was sincere. Geordi stared at both of them. Unbeknownst of the smile that was resting on his own face. If only he could frame one of these at least. The one he wouldn’t be using in the lab. Display it somewhere. It would make their nesting here- 

Nesting here…a shame when he could hardly imagine living his purpose in a place like this. A time like this. When he wasn’t even prepared to be here. 

Was it time to break the law even more so? Actually do the thing that had been dancing around in his head for a while now and figure out how to forge some papers? He thought back to the date on the camera they were left. 

...Starfleet would be so proud. 

Geordi went back to eating. Finishing his meal at a healthy pace. Going to wash the dishes he used after his last sip of coffee. He heard footsteps coming around the corner from through the lounge once he was half way done. 

“Am I interrupting?” Data asked. Staying at the archway. Already redressed in his work clothes for the morning.

“Nothing important,” Geordi replied, looking over at him as he did his washing, “What did you think?” 

“I believe the chemical makeups of vial 3 and 6 have potential if you obtain the remaining compatible synthetic components,” He said with his own version of excitement. Geordi could hear it very distinctly. “I would like to give them another evaluation once you make more progress on the properties of their constituent elements”

“That right?” Geordi replied with a small smile. Ringing out his washcloth. Well that was that on that. He wouldn’t be giving up just yet. 

Data was not done gushing.

“You have exhibited remarkable scientific resourcefulness while using such mundane materials.” He began “It is astounding,” 

Farfetched was more like it. Geordi was wary of any compliments given before real success. They just made him more skeptical of his abilities.

“Why thank you, Data” He replied pleasantly to the others, well meaning praise. Looking down at the mug he was rincing. Because the others' words were enough to make him blush again and he was not going to make it easy for him to see it. Was he trying to turn his knees to jelly? Complementing his mind like this...on skills he worked his whole life to refine. It wasn’t like he came out of the womb with this applicable knowledge after all. It was the culmination of years worth of study and hard work. An interest in what he was working on was a nice addition too. He played his vulnerability off with a joke. As always. Recalling the skepticism that kept him humble. Practical. 

Geordi finished at the sink and wiped his hands dry with a towel. Walking over to the camera he lifted it. Data’s eyes followed him the whole way. 

“Can I get a close up shot of your hand” He asked his friend, looking up at him as he questioned. 

“I am willing to do anything you believe will be helpful” Data replied nonchalantly.

The engineer nodded and tilted the camera down. Looking through it and holding it steady.

“Will you need to run trials on the finished product?” Data asked after the shutter sounded. “Do I need to give you a tissue sample for you to continue with your efforts?” 

He put the camera on down after taking the picture out of the camera’s printer slot. Sitting the picture on the island. Next to the other two. He sat the camera with them. Going over Data’s offer. 

“I’m doing this to protect you...i’m not going to hurt you for the sake of science.” Geordi let the other know. Unknown to Data, he’d cosigned himself to having to do this the hard way before he even got started. It was too much of a risk without their fancy future tech that could mend his skin instantly, rendering this ‘invention’ he was coming up with obsolete anyway.

Geordi paused to give space for his friend to talk. He was expecting the usual spiel. The ‘I don’t feel pain without my chip activated’ one but it didn’t come. 

Instead, Data said this in response to his bedside manner. 

“Is there anything that I can do to help your process, beyond a tissue sample?”

Geordi had to take a moment to think. Focusing the other in his vision for a time before he looked up in thought. He’d repaired Data so many times that there were alot of recurring subjects that he didn’t have to consult a book about any more. 

“I’m...trying to make something that will influence your skin's self healing so...I guess…” he began to muse about something with a name that was just beyond his reach. It was at the tip of his tongue. “what were those instruments called? That Watson used to help Sherlock solve cases all the time? You look into them and they magnify forensic evidence...cells, fingerprints, bacteria, other such things”

What was it? He recalled using them every now and then for mystery purposes. They had to do some rewriting to their use of the instrument. Geordi couldn’t use the traditional eye piece so they had to project the magnified images with an old timey projector so he could actually see what the machine was magnifying and explain their significance in the case. If he had to explain it. Which was rare. Was that all possible back in the actual early 20th century? No. It was ahead of it’s time. The holodeck was always accommodating to his visual impairments by making a 20th century version that wasn’t too far from how he would use one in his time if he was an actual doctor or scientist of another specification which required it’s use. People have been using them with screens since the late 20th century he believed. 

Data’s irises danced back and forth before settling when he found his answer.

“A microscope?”

“Yeah that,” Geordi returned, as the name of the object in question and memories of it’s use leapt into the forefront of his brain. He felt silly forgetting. Most people had this topic come up in science class. He knew he did. Though most students with visual impairments didn’t completely benefit from utilizing a microscope directly, many students with vision based disabilities could benefit from devices which allowed the microscope image to be displayed on a screen rather than through the eyepiece of the microscope. He recalled their also being models with raised lines and textures in class too so those who were blind could experience what the sighted students were seeing when they looked into them.

The history of makeing tools with primarily visual inputs accessible to blind people was really interesting. The microscope for instance, which represented an ever increasing knowledge of the previously invisible worlds, was one of them. Around the mid...19th century? Binocular microscopes with eyepieces for both eyes appeared on the market. These instruments enabled users to see specimens with 3D depth or, by manipulating polarized light, features of cells and tissues not visible in other ways. By the early 20th century, what could be seen with them increased tenfold as magnification grew in size and precision. Before long scientists around the world were evolving the technology to be even more accessible. Making microscopes with magnifications one could feel when sight wasn’t possible. By turning it into a heptic device that translated scientific data into tactile information you could feel with your hands. A connected joystick translated meaningful information from the texture, to shape, to the color of objects. Very handy. Studying scientists who happened to be visually impared could tell the difference between red and white blood cells amongst other things. The change allowed the blind person to be completely self reliant. It was a big step forward, considering how few blind people went into sciences and tech fields in that time.

Haptic devices...it was hard not to think about NASA’s accomplishments when they were one of the few highlights of watching the news. 

As soon as the name of the instrument was out of his mouth, he was sure to continue his statement to make himself clear. “Don’t get any ideas, I don’t think we can afford one... it would be nice but this is just wishful thinking,” Geordi let the other know.

He went on. Remembering to smile slightly. 

“I’ll make do with what I have, like I’ve been doing” 

His companion nodded.

“But enough meandering, we have a bus to catch in four hours remember?” He said, Walking to the kitchen doorway. His words partially cast over his shoulder.

Data followed after him. 

\--------

The pair were standing in the ship now. The Nascell room. Once again. Geordi was looking into a particularly vicious looking mix of crossed wires that were partially sitting submerged in a goop of coolant. Just waiting to be untangled and reset. 

“Nasty,” he breathed. Glaring into the hole like it was a lettered insult personally addressed to him personally.

There was a beat before Data decided to respond. He was handling something less daunting as per Geordi’s instruction. Standing several feet away.

“It’s condition is no different today than it was yesterday” He said.

A gust of wind blew the leaves that had fallen through the gash at the top of the ship and onto the flooring. Some gently lifting. Others sent in a tizzy about one another and the sitting debris. At some point they were going to need to at least sweep them up. That day would not be today. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t complain about it” Geordi said as he worked his gloved hands in. Gripping the offensive cables. 

“A fair point” his friend replied. 

Filaments in hand and giving him a hard time, he decided he was in the mood for some kind of diversion.

Talking...he decided to keep talking. 

“If we did have a microscope” he started to muse light heartedly “would you like a slide of my skin cells?” 

He could practically feel the air change that came with Data’s confusion and he was amused by it. He couldn’t see it but his friends face was scrunched tight. Lips down turned as he turned his head to look back at what Geordi was doing. He hadn’t stopped working. 

“I would not be opposed to such an unorthodox gift,” Data said first, going back to working when he saw that Geordi didn’t stop “though I am...perplexed as to why you would give me a slide containing your genetic material when you do not have to” 

“How often do you get to observe the cells of someone you know personally?” Geordi asked nonchalantly. A warm smiling sneaking up onto his face as he dropped the punchline he had prepared “Plus...it might prove to you that I’m just like just any other biological organism,” 

Then quiet. Geordi wasn’t expecting laughter or anything. Banter more so. Banter that would come faster than the silence that he was left with and wouldn’t leave him feeling even more unfortunately self conscious than he started. He didn’t need to feel more of that around Data today.

“...don’t tell me you’ve forgotten when you said...something like that, years ago?”

Data at last responded.

“ Ah, You are attempting playful facetiousness with an incorrect quote,” He heard the other reply casually as he continued to work. “I do not tend to ‘forget’ things, I am aware of the event you are referring to, It is bookmarked in my neural net,”

His brow raised at that. Bookmarked, huh? He bookmarked that? 

“Well excuse me,” Geordi returned with a smirk. 

“You are excused,” Data replied in an unaffected manner. “but ultimately I am...flattered that you remember,”

Remember?...How could he forget that? He might not have a perfect memory. He might not remember it forever, but damn would he try to…Geordi was happy with this exchange again. He liked reminding Data that he considered what he said important. 

Data continued.

“Your uniqueness where I am concerned, cannot be proved by scientific methods but correlates with why I seek out your company so often. That was the implication of my statement,” he explained. “And that is a conclusion that holds true to this day” 

The engineer could kick himself. He started this conversation and now he was the one who didn’t know how to continue it.

Thankfully Data did.

“Geordi?”

“Yes, Data?” 

There was some space in this moment. Time taken for thoughts to be collected together considerately. Geordi assumed that’s what was causing it. 

“You are focusing a lot into preventative care geared towards me” he began, “Have you considered...what you would do if your visor began to malfunction while we are here?”

This question made the engineer stop his actions for a moment. Cords sitting in a drip onto his mitts. 

“Of coarse I have” He returned back. Voice maintaining it’s usual strength. So he would not let the other know how much this particular thought worried him “ Depends on what kind of a malfunction we’re talking. What percentage of ‘vision’ loss I'm working with. I might be able to fix the mechanics of it depending on the issue. I have some micro precision tools that could come in handy. You’ll probably have to help me.” 

Might, being the operative word. He continued. 

“if it’s not a fixable break and It becomes completely unusable...I guess refresh on braille, get a cane, set up text to speech on our computer and...figure some things out. A lot would change...as you can imagine,” He said “Do I have to say how much?

“If you do not mind” Data replied to him. 

Geordi took a second. Trying not to be defeatist about the scenario. He’d been here before after all and back then, he had to work with an unlikely ally. It would be a benefit to be able to work with Data instead.

“Well...if we’re not done yet, I’d like to keep this whole ‘repair the ship’ thing going. Just necessary controls for flight, not the bells and whistles. That won't change. The labor that involves being able to see, you’ll have to do. If you require my help I’ll have to tell you what to do to get things done” he explained patiently. He was missing quite a few details. Even more changes to be made if that happened. For instance, cooking would be harder. He could still do it but the kitchen would have to be prepped in a particular way. He wouldn’t bring that up for now. Instead he took a more broad approach to explaining. Said something that could be said of a lot of things that would need to change. He found stating the bare minimum preferable right now. 

“I’ll need help getting around until I learn the layout of this place a bit more. Same goes with being in town,”

The thought of losing the ability to use his visor was an emotional topic. He didn't want to be emotional right now....he knew he was disabled. But he expected a lot from himself regardless. Probably more than he should considering his disabilities. Migraines or less painful migraines, he relied on it...a lot. His vision was incomparable to sighted people’s. Arguably better depending on what one's opinion was. Personally, though he had come to terms with and did not disparage his blindness now that he was an adult, he saw the benefits of both ways of seeing. Particularly being that it was sighted people that were catered to in this time period and though maybe more disability friendly, his own too. So, as self sufficient as he’d taught himself to be over the years, even he needed help sometimes. 

Without the visor? ‘Sometimes’ would need to turn into ‘often’. He hoped Data would be okay with that. He needed to know if he was.

“Are you okay with that?” he asked. Shoulders tense and high. 

“Those are not unreasonable requests to ask of me” Data said back, “I am ‘okay’ with that,”

Geordi’s shoulders fell back into place.

Maybe...maybe now was a time he should tackle another difficult topic. 

“You know...for our fake relationship thing we’re doing around the other LGBTQ plus people in town” He started, his tone hesitant as he confided his concerns for the other. Finally breathing the past days thoughts into verbal words he felt needed to be spoken “I know you brought it up but, we don’t have to kiss if that makes you uncomfortable at all. Sometimes couples don’t kiss and that’s fine.. rather other’s are there or they’re both alone,”

He heard Data’s side of the nacelle room grow still. 

“Would you rather not kiss me Geordi? Or for me to kiss you?” Data’s response finally came. His volume not what it once was. 

“I don’t mind one way or another,” the engineer stated directly “I just didn’t want you to feel pressured or anything”

“I do not feel pressured,” His friend replied with the usual quickness “I assumed that because of your request that our characters are sexually active with one another that they might kiss one another as well. That seems to be a trend among human relationships with similar characteristics as the one we are portraying,” 

Geordi swallowed. The ramifications were...too much to bare at times like this. If he could hide, he would. 

“Oh….” He stated nearly under his breath, “right,” 

He stewed in his own discomfort as his companionion kept going. 

“I am aware that configurations that go against the standard presentation exist. If you would rather change our portrayal, we may. Would you prefer to be portraying characters who are private about such chaste affairs amongst company? Or who do not kiss whatsoever?” 

At this point, he was basically just toying with the wiring in his hands. Not putting them back together any more. 

“...I was fine with our first draft if you are” he stated clearly, not keeping him waiting “I wanted to be sure that you are too and not doing this because you felt you had to”

“I am fine with our first draft as well” 

“Just fine?”

“I want to do it,” Data said plainly “This is a collaborative effort, I am enthusiastic about whichever portrayal we choose,” 

Informed and enthusiastic consent. That’s all he wanted. 

During his spance of repair work, he pulled the wrong cord too hard and the coolant splattered onto him in a sporadic array. The access dripping in a line down to the floor. 

Alright...clearly It was time to start paying more attention to what he was doing. 

\---------

As much as the forces were willing him to keep with it when he got a groove going he did stop on time. Data politely reminding him that they had a schedule to keep a few minutes before they needed to stop helped. 

“Have you bandaged your wound?” Data asked on their way back to the lab. Looking down at him as they walked side by side.

Hand’s in his pockets’ Geordi kept his eyes down on his stained work books.

“...no” he muttered. 

“Please bandage yourself before we leave” Data said, going on with a steadfast matter of factness “We can afford that”

A Sheepish smile appeared on Geordi’s face. Data was speaking his affection languages so loud today....in not so many words, he was pretty sure his friend just told him that he planned to replenish their medical supplies when he got paid too. 

20th century or 24th, some things never change. 

“Whatever you say” He said “Data?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t buy me a microscope”

“You have already told me that,”

They separated into their respective rooms when they got back inside. 

\------

Currently Geordi was giving his hands some vigorous shakes before looking up from what he was doing. He’d been at it for a while. After he was done, he gave himself a once over in the mirror. Hands stopping when the euphoria ended. Subconsciously he guessed he was getting it out of his system as best he could...His visor caught on each of the squares that made up the days jumper. They were...crimson red, navy, white, and turquoise. Equally sized in an alternating geometric configuration. He was wearing an equally thick black jumper underneath it. He wanted to look nice for later but he wasn’t sure how much contact he would be making with the vehicle he’d be learning from. He looked down to the watch he was wearing. They were pushing it time wise. Incase he was the one holding them up, he left his room. Throwing his ship work boots and tennis shoes in his overnight bag. Went to wait at the exit. A satchel bag with his over night things, box with boat model pieces inside, and other building supplies looped around his shoulder. His tool kit in the other hand. An empty tool belt around his waist.

His friend joined him soon after. Hearing him exit his quarters. He stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Staring downwards towards the bottom part of Geordi’s outfit. 

“Your pants...they have a design that is akin to the famous geometric abstractionists of the 20th century,” he said “The works of both theoritians and painters Wassilly Kandinsky and Piet Mondrian come closest to mind.”

“I thought you’d like them.” Geordi replied with a smile. “I was thinking Mandrian myself” 

Data hadn’t stopped marveling at the asymmetric abstract pattern on his lower half. The colors were very close to the ones on his sweater without the turquoise. It was just on a portion of one of his legs. The other leg and a majority of his pants in general were white. His eyes moving where the black lines lead from one rectangle to the next.

“Hey,” the engineer quipped. Thoroughly amused at how cute the others' reaction was. “my eyes are up here”

Data straightened immediately and matched his line of sight with Geordi’s. 

“I am sorry” He responded quickly. “...when we bought them together, I have wondered when you would find the occasion to wear them, are you sure today is a good day to?”

“On account of potentially getting them covered in oil?” 

A beat.

“Well, yes”

“I’ve got some cargo’s with me” Geordi said with a shrug. “But I didn’t want to stand out too much at your rehearsal. I don’t know how relaxed it’ll be.” 

“I see” Data said as he crossed the hall over to him. His bedroom door sliding closed behind him. Legs covered in a repeat wear of light colored jeans and his brown belt. “Are you ready?”

“Very” Geordi said turning around and opening the door for Data on the way. His visor immediately catching the glint that the the camera lens made as it laid against Data’s torso. The black laying in contrast to the creamy brown knited sweater vest he was wearing over a white button up. Hanging on by a neck strap. Which was laying over the black strap his bass case was hanging on by.

“You want to take pictures right?” Geordi asked once they were crawling back out into the sunlight. “Do we have time?”

“Yes I do,” Data said as he followed after him up the ladder. The tassels of his knitted light gray scarf swayed as he climbed. So did todays long brown coat. “12 minuets and 21 seconds before it is best that we begin to walk to the bus stop”

Perfect. Enough time and then some. 

He might have dressed up for Data’s pictures too.

When their feet hit the terrain, both of them started walking the same path. Careful to crush different patches of grass and leaves beneath their soles so as to not create a path to where the secret entrance was. There was always the force field but you never know. Geordi walked slowly by his acting first. Waiting for his say so before they were to stop. They walked for a while in fact. Until he could tell they were well into the forest but not so over shadowed by trees that the sun cast too dramatic a shadow. It was then that Data found the lighting that he was looking for. 

They were standing in an even patch of light when Data said:

“It would be best to take a picture in this area” 

Geordi stopped in his tracks and looked up at the other. “Do you want me to stay here?”

“I believe, considering the direction of the sun, that I would prefer you to be standing five feet and two inches infront of where I am standing”

Hearing him out, Geordi went to go stand where he was advised to. Speaking as he settled into place. 

“Found out the optimal lighting choices, mr. photographer?” Geordi asked playfully.

His companion answered him. 

“Admittedly,...I do not have a full grasp of this instruments controls” Data said, eyes down on the device held like a large sandwich in his hands. He was struggling to place his finger at the capture button. “but i am aware that too much light is bad and not enough light is...also bad. In my opinion, this seems to be a suitable amount.” 

There was more time allowed for Data’s fiddling until finally he spoke again.

“I am about to take it”

Geordi stiffened.

“Could you count down from three and then take it?”

“I will do that” Data said

The engineer started to panic.

“3”

...he should have asked for more time. What did he do with his hands?! Quickly he ran a tidying hand in a ruffle through his curls to set them straight if they weren’t already. 

Data looked into the view finder. Finger at the ready. 

He smiled. It was an open one. He didn’t have low self esteem when it came to his looks. He thought he was handsome enough. Not everyone's cup of tea, who was. But pictures? Pictures liked to lie. 

“2”

He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest underneath the fold. 

“1”

He did everything he could not to flinch when he heard the shutter sound. No way that looked natural whatsoever. Data didn’t complain, he merely pulled the photo print from the camera’s clutches. Waving the image in the air gently. Holding it by it’s wide white label section.

Geordi’s expression shifted from carefree to perplexed. If not a tad haunted. The aftermath of his attack. He let go the fact that Data just...knew how to repair the antiquated camera from a time period he wasn’t familiar with. This moment brought the concerns back.

“Uh…” Geordi started, “What are you doing?”

“I am unsure,” Data admitted “I believe it is thought to help the image dry or develop faster” 

“How did you know that?”

Data looked at the photo in his hand. Stopping the action he was talking about before he looked back to his friend and spoke nonchalantly. 

“Television” 

Geordi was momentarily skeptical but nodded none the less, accepting his comrades' answer. Good. He was happy to be over thinking.

He didn’t have that much time to be relieved. Data was still peering over at him with the camera pulled down from his face. “May I take one of us together?”

Geordi’s eyebrows practically flew upwards. 

“Sure” he replied too quickly for his own liking. 

As soon as he was given permission, Data walked over to him and stood next to him.  
The acting captain looked up at him when he did, waiting for him to make his next move. How would they be doing this? How did he want them positioned. He watched as his friend matched his eye contact and just...held his camera out straight. Elbows locked in this outward jut.

That would work. He just had to find out what he wanted to do.

He stepped in closer to Data’s side. Leaning in. He was overcropping Data’s shoulder just slightly and smiling in a more relaxed manner than he had been earlier. Wrapping an arm around the others’s shoulder. This overlapping made his friend move the camera a smidge to his left. Geordi’s face followed the new direction it was pointed. As did the taller of the two.

This time there was no count down. Data just snapped when the both of them found a comfortable and long lasting position. 

Geordi waited to cringe until after. He forgot to ask. 

If that didn’t come out blurry it would be some kind of unspoken blessing. 

“May I bring the camera with us?” Data asked with enthusiasm. Now shaking a new picture to add to the stack. If you could call it a stack. 

Aw...honestly his excitement was pretty precious. He hated to rain on his parade but…

“Phasors aside...I don’t think it’s a good idea to be walking around with something that hasn’t been manufactured yet in plain sight when we don’t need it,”

He watched as the others' shoulders straightened out. Taking a very ‘on duty’ stance before he responded.

“Understood. I will take it back to the lab immediately” Data said, spinning on his heels and beginning to take steps away from him.

Geordi leaned his jean jacket covered back on an available tree trunk. Deciding not to watch him do the hastened walk back to the lab. He turned back around. Marveling at how his visor depicted and displayed the flora before him cast in what he knew to be dappled sunlight. His eyes focusing in on one native plant in particular that caught his attention. 

Curious as to why he heard some steps taken back in his direction, he turned to look over his shoulder. 

As soon as he did, he heard the shutter sound. 

He didn’t even get to open his mouth long enough to say anything, before he watched his friend retreat back in the other direction again. 

Geordi shook his head at the act and this time crossed his arms over his chest for real. A endeared smile to his face as he waited. 

\-------

Riding the bus.

Public transport was more full than usual that day and Geordi attributed it to being lunch time. He was eating a sandwich he brought with him in anticipation of the long stretch between then and dinner. 

The both of them were sitting in the back. Away from most people. Secretly the engineer was apprehensive of every stop. Of the new passengers that it usually brought. 

“Do you think they will like me?” Data said quietly. The buss squeaking to another stop. He had to hold his base case in place so it would not slide down. It was propped up against the part of the seat next to him. 

Geordi spoke when his mouth was clear. Watching a few more people litter the inside of the buss. Finding seats sporadically. The noise of the bus getting louder with the voices of the new inhabitants. 

“Who?”

Data’s volume grew quieter. 

“...the people Earl will be introducing me to today”

Putting two and two together, Geordi got that Data was referring to Earl’s bandmates. 

He recognized someone joining them on their ride to town. This wasn’t a feat. He was starting to recognize the silhouettes of a lot of people sitting with them even now. He and Data always ended up doing that friendly smile and nod theses days once or twice when they were out. Alas this time...he recognized one of the woman who were standing in the corner of the cat shelter yesterday when he showed up. She was entering the bus with a newspaper in her hand. Fanning some smoke from her mouth from a smoke break just had. 

“What’s not to like,” Geordi responded. Momently not paying as much attention to the conversation as he probably should have been. He kept his eyes down, hoping that this person wouldn't sit next to them. Close to them. Whichever.

“Quite a few things” 

The woman sat a few seats ahead of them. 

Data took a pause in his speech. Predictably, this woman did end up spotting them. His friend caught eye contact and once he did, he did the friendly head nod thing he was used to now. Engaging in expected small talk. “How is work today”, “how are you” “are you traveling during your lunch break”. The conversation went both ways.

Geordi stayed out of it mostly. Only speaking when spoken too. He did smile marginally when those times came. Eventually the bout of detailed small talk before him died down and Data turned back to him after an appropriate amount of silence. 

“I am only comedic when I do not mean to be, though improved with time and practice I struggle with reading people, I-”

As he listened, he watched their new busmate pull out a pack of Marlboros and a lighter. Tapping the box of cigs against the palm of her hand before she pulled one out. He kept his thoughts to himself but internally he was cursing.

The woman caught Geordi’s minor frown and his attempts at not being obvious while he looked.

“Alright, I’m going to stop you there” Geordi exhaled. Resigning himself to not wanting to cause trouble and staying focused on what Data was saying. He got it. This might have come out as hollow advice because even he was intending to mask a bit when they got around new people especially. It was practically second nature to him at this point any way but...he had to say something. He couldn’t let Data’s hidden self esteem issues mannafest only to fester without softening the edge of them. ”You’re, approachable, considerate,...I could go on and on, and the things you just named, those parts of your personality don’t make you unlikable, they just make you who you are”

He paused. Deciding to tell the other what he wished someone told him when he was a younger version of himself. 

“...that said it doesn’t matter if you’re the most perfect, ‘socially acceptable’ person in the world, not everyone is going to like you. No matter what you do. It is what is. That’s their loss, not yours...but I doubt you’ll have any problems today”

Because if he did, Geordi was prepared to stand up for him. 

It was in that moment that he realized that the section of their setting that they were preoccupying hadn’t been taken over by a heavy smog of smoke and fresh cigarette breath. He looked to the person he’d anticipated to start partaking in this habit. Without a word about it, apparently some time during her response to Data, she had slid her chosen cigarette back into the box. Deciding to read the days’ paper, pulled from a purse at her side instead.

The engineer almost felt guilty. Almost. For someone who was overwhelmed by any stimuli short of a literal nuclear explosion, no added smoke to their tainted confines was damned good news.

“Have you read today’s paper, ?” their acquaintance asked. Data turned from him, to his acquaintance. 

“No, I have not” Data replied. 

“Have mine” their acquaintance said. Folding the page back closed and handing it back to him. “I’m done with it any way” 

After receiving the unexpected kind gesture, Data responded cordially.

“Thank you,”

His acquaintance spared them each one last neighborly smile before looking forward and settling into her seat. 

Geordi smiled back. 

“See?” Geordi said to Data encouragingly “You have nearly everyone you meet here under your spell”

Data spread the print wide to begin reading from the top. Spotting one of Willamina’s writings nearly hidden away in the bottom corner. He read that one first.

“That does not mean that I cannot be concerned,” he replied.

The engineer took another bite of his sandwich. Looking out the large window behind them. 

“A fair point” 

\------

A few waves and an exit later, they were down to the walking part of their trip. As with most of his times in town he felt calmer because Data was with him. Finding his way around the day before was...a lot without being able to rely on easy back up if he needed him. As handy as it was that their badges worked when they have lost so much, it wasn’t as if he could comm Data in the middle of his work day while he was shopping if something went wrong or he needed help. He’d had to suppress that urge many times even while he was going to familiar places he’d already been. 

Today would be an exercise of passing many familiar places to find an unfamiliar place. The autoparts store being on that list. It was their half way mark.

When they approached it, Geordi remembered Earl’s directions for the most part and was sure that Data did too. So he clarified where he was foggy

“Take a left on Capital, right?” Geordi asked, looking at the street signs they were passing “past the cross road with the broken streetlight...” 

He noticed Data’s long strides, which got faster as they walked past the autoparts store, slow when he asked his question. Geordi hadn’t lagged behind. Figuring mentioning the speed change wouldn’t be important because he could keep up.

“Yes,” the other responded. “we should come upon these landmarks in 20 minuets” 

It was fifteen more minutes of clarifying his memory of the instructions they were given.

Then five minutes of recounting directions taken. It wouldn’t be much further. Or at least it shouldn’t be?...He should have done a trial run of finding this place yesterday. His reasoning for not being that if he could avoid going new places alone the first time around, he would. 

They passed the crosswalk. They found the place a little after the twenty minute mark.

The broken streetlight gave it away. 

It was a building occupying the right most corner of the crossroads. A large rectangular building which was sitting next to what looked to be a car wash service. Decorated in similar colors. The going theme seemed to be black red and white. The exterior covered in aged brick painted white. Stained from years gone without a proper power wash. Covered in 50’s to 70’s american road signs and advertisements. Which served to add more accent colors to the building itself. Oranges, yellows, seafoams, whites, and more. Route 66, Coco Cola, and pin ups abound amongst others. All seemingly authentic too. There was a commercial ice machine sitting outside underneath the window. A miscellaneous freezer on the other side. Sitting next to snack and drink vending machines. Empty oil drums near to serve as trash cans. There were even antique gas pumps sitting out front. Considering the chipping bright red paint tented burgundy rust spots, they certainly didn’t look to be in working order. 

The sign that said the name of the shop was hand painted in cursive. Green backing with white lettering that imitated the color of American highway road signs. 

The large metal garage doors were open but, as someone who didn’t know...auto repair store etiquette...because of coarse he didn’t, he decided to enter a more polite way. To avoid potential intrusiveness. There was an actual entrance aside from the garage part of the auto repair. Above the door, the shop sign. Hezekiah’s Auto Repair. There were neon signs to the right of it. One said “Open” in red surrounded in a blue line with rounded corners and as they walked towards it, Geordi could hear the radiating buzz from the old wiring.

He opened the beaten up wooden door for the both of them. Waiting through Data’s hesitation. Fallowing him in after. 

The pair walked up to the counter to the currently unmanned front desk. He noticed an old bell sitting on the greeting desk. One that said “ring for service”. Without a second thought, Geordi hit it. And the two of them waited. Deciding to go sit in the waiting chairs. Which weren’t far behind them. Using the time to look around. At the mac truck grill and headlights hanging up behind the front desk...and what he assumed was the door that led into the garage. It was closed. With a caution sign hanging above it. And a neon sign that said “Garage”. 

Go figure. 

There was a back door too. For employees only. Next to the massive truck face on the wall. With windows so he could see straight through to the outside. The low hum of honkytonk folk country classics playing from the jukebox.

Meaning, when that same door opened due to a large figure that he vaguely recognized walked up to it after dropping a cigarette on the ground to stomp it out, dawned in a black decorative woven cowboy hat, the brim coming down to rest so some of his face was shadowed and the lines etched in it emphasized, that Data got an early glimpse of who he would be. 

His best friend leaned into his space to whisper and Geordi leaned in too so the other wouldn’t have to work too hard.

“Would you like me to do the talking?” 

Geordi raised a brow, turning to Data with confusion. Until he turned to look at who was joining them instead. 

...the guy he called a walking chimney last week. Geordi’s neutral expression became worn in a momentary slip as he watched the button up wearing man sit down. His stomach contained by the waist line of his jeans, a black belt, and the buttons of his shirt. Which was red with white lines in it...it looked like what someone who worked a rodeo in a western might wear.

Why were all of his ‘meet cute’s’ with the people he would be working with on his side of things so...tragic.

Some things really don’t change. 

“Welcome to Hezekiah's, I’m Hezekiah” The man said as he wiped his feet on the door mat. The ball dropping when he looked up from his feet and over to meet eyes with who his supposed new customers for the day were. When awareness set in, the man did hold eye contact with Geordi longer than expected before it moved to Data too.

“We’ve met” the man said.

Before Data could speak up for him, Geordi answered. He dug the accidental grave. He might as well toss the dirt back in. 

“So we have,” Geordi said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the concrete floors. 

The man passed looks between the both of them as he walked to his desk to sit down. Looking over at them with folded ash stained fingers before speaking again. He seemed to have one of those intense looks. Like he was always squinting.

“How can I help y'all?” 

Geordi put on his business voice.

“We’re here to see Earl Crawford,” he responded.

Hezikiah picked up a pen and clipboard. Flipped a few pages. Preparing to write something down on the page he was on before he stopped himself.

“If you wanna book Crawford, you’re gonna hafta get in line,” The man said, looking over at them “we have other great mechanics if you’re interested in going another way” 

“No I meant-” how did he even explain himself here...he went with:

“I’m not here for a car repair,” 

The shop owner’s expression glossed over to something dead eyed when he realized what the secret commanders wanted. That being, not to pay him for anything. He squeezed his eyes closed momentarily before he opened them again on his thought to be customers. Expression trained to be impartial. As was his delivery.

“Go on back. No causin’ trouble or you’re both outta here.”

Geordi and Data rose immediately. One after the other. 

“Got it” the engineer said, followed by a “thankyou” when he got to the garage door. 

“Welcome” Hezikia said before turning to Data as he crossed the room “Nice to see you again, son”

“You as well, Sir” he responded. 

He turned the nob, the two entered the next room.

\--------

The garage section was even more decked out with clutter. The odd stack of yellow caution cones and tires on the floor. The walls covered in the same type of wall decor outside with the addition of even more. What stood out most was the neon sign that was in the shape of a vintage cadillac taking up a big part of one wall and the tail end of a similar car hanging out of one of the walls. With a noticeably shiny paint job. Hubcap racks used as wall decor and arranged to compliment the piping hanging out of the walls. How many parts of cars did someone need to have laying around to decorate this place... The necessities were arranged amongst them. Tool shelves and a few work benches. Occupied car lifts. Canisters of different extinguishers to combat flammable materials. Air pump. Hoses. Vents and air conditioners to maintain a nice temperature and safe air quality. The area was spacy enough that they were able to have two cars on a lift and one on a jack. Lifted considerably so a worker could be working under it. And then some more free space. A noticeably unkept and lived in work place. There was a gum ball machine too in one of the corners.

Two workers were standing there idly chatting. Both in work clothes. The same ones. Uniforms that matched. Fullbody overalls. The body of it mostly black with red and black racing stripes down the sides. One wiping the oil from his hands with a petrol stained rag cloth. There was a dirty blonde young white man with 90’s curtains talking to a brunette one. Who was more his age than the younger one probably. When Geordi and Data were noticed, the one with the rag cloth walked over to them. 

“How can I help you” He asked, “Are you here to pick something up or need some repair work done?” 

This time, Data spoke.

“We are here to see Earl” he said “we are not here for a repair”

The blondes friendly customer service expression persisted but became less serious. 

“Friends of the Earl of Hezekiah's,?” he responded “follow me”

When the worker attending to them turned and began walking, Data and Geordi did as they were told. Remember that lifted car he noticed earlier? There was someone already working under it. They all arrived to be standing around them as they worked. Feet tapping to a beat that certainly wasn’t the folk country playing softly from the garage speakers. 

“Earl?” Hey asked, loud enough to be heard.

As they continued to go unnoticed, the other auto repair person bent to tap at patched overall covered ankles.

Who was working under the bottom of the car rolled straight out and when their goggled eyes were no longer looking up into the bed a vehicle, they lifted the eye wear to sit on the top of their head. 

“What’s up?” Earl started in on their co-worker, pulling one of their head phones from an ear so they could now hear what was going on around them. 

They when they noticed the two extra pairs of sheo’s surrounding them. A small smirk replaced previous professionalism.

“If it ain’t the calipers,” they said, looking up at them from where they lay.

Their co-worker, done, walked back over to where he came from. He and the other worker splitting off to go to the vending machines.

Geordi put a hand on his hip as he watched them walk away. Letting it stay there as he looked down at the person he was here to see.

“Drowning out whoever's questionable music tastes?” he asked with an amused look. Crouching down. 

Earl’s head lulled in his direction after a short haughty laugh in response to Geordi’s quip. Their tone nonchalant and self assured. They were the only one with their work uniforms upper half tied around their waist. Pants section on. They had a long sleeved shirt with caution stripes for the cuffs to make up for it. It had definitely seen a days worth of work.

“Hey, I've always thought the fiddle was like the poor man’s violin” They replied “but it ain’t Prince, that’s for sure”

“That is an intriguing view point” Data admonished, looking down at the two “Is it an opinion born of the social classes associated with the fiddles new found musical notoriety as contrasted against the violin’s long standing high brow social standing?” 

“Something like that” Earl replied, turning to Data then. Sitting up on their roller bench. Resting their elbows against legs bent at the knee. Boots flat on the ground.

The engineer among them smiled. Because he knew what was coming. He prepared to watch Data speak.

While Geordi was looking at Data. Earl caught a stealthy whiff of his shoes. 

Data did not think anything of the act. He merely spoke any way.

“Did you know that though violins have a higher social standing in the preasent day, in the 16th century, violinists were considered to be a type of servant, and the violin had little social or musical prestige. It was considered a lowly instrument played mostly by professionals.” Data began “In time, however, it spread through every class. The formation of the "24 Violins of the King," in France, symbolized it’s increased social prestige. That is why the Violin holds it’s high status in the present day.” 

“Nice to see you, Data” Earl replied sincerely, attentions back on the speaker for a while now “I didn’t know that, should brush up on my violin history”

“It is nice to see you too” Data returned,

Geordi spoke up after Data was finished talking. “He likes violin”

He paused. Should he bring up the back story they cooked up this weekend? He could…

He did. 

“He used to be a music teacher,” Geordi said, “Teaching a violin class was a part of it”

Earl’s visage washed over with interest.

“You don’t say” They said, turning back to Data when then they spoke this next part “then you must know that some of the recent bass and guitar players use Violin bows to add an additional sound to how they play?” 

This time, it was Data’s turn to look enthralled. Brows raising as his head tilted. Geordi assumed he was looking for this information.

He joined in. 

“Jimmy Page w-... is famous for it” Geordi said enthusiastically, interested in where this conversation was going. “You know others?”

Earl, readjusting the bandanna tied around their forehead head and untamed looking hair, speaking to Geordi as they did so. 

“Syd Berrett, Eddie Phillips...some other lesser known musicians. Ain’t a easy thing to do...It’s hard to pinpoint certain chords and strings because a guitar doesn’t have a bowed neck like a violin does but when you do it right, it’s gnarly stuff... sounds incredible” They replied, moving on to wipe their hands with a cloth themself. Looking to Data again “I got some examples on this tape if you wanna hear,” 

Geordi heard Data wear his entire heart on his sleeve. 

“I would appreciate that greatly”

Earl looked down as they pulled their walkman from one massive overall pocket. Pressing rewind on the tape. Letting it go all the way. Proceding to pause it, and listen to the song playing for a few seconds out of the one headphone pressed to their ear to make sure they stopped at the right one. They paused it again when they found out it was. Then took their headphones off. Handed them with the music player away to Data, so he would be able to start it on his own. 

The recipient of the walkman’s face scrunched as he looked down at the small rectangular box in his hands. He managed to put the headphones on without puzzling too much. But the electronic music box...now that was giving him trouble. 

Geordi watched Data go from imitating Earl’s press of the rewind button... and the acceptance that came with that act not giving him the result that he wanted at all. He couldn’t say anything. He wouldn’t have known what to do with the thing either. When his companion became more explorative with the buttons, he went in order. Fast forward was next. 

Earl was watching him like one might watch someone eat pizza with a fork for the first time. Disturbed mixed with entertained alight on their face.

“So...I thought we were going to your place” Geordi asked, looking over at Earl. Trying to take some of the attention off of his friend….struggling. “Practice starts’ at four right?”

The staticy sound of music coming from the head phones signified to both of them that Data found the play button. And started listening In the middle of whatever song he’d accidentally fast forwarded it too. 

Earl heard this and turned full attentions to Geordi. Figuring if Data didn’t ask them for help, he must have been happy with the song he found. 

“Not yet, got some news first” They said “Change of plans, practice got postponed, today you’re gonna shadow me”

“Just today?” Geordi mentioned. “That works,”

“Not just today,” Earl replied “the rehearsal at four’ll pick up from Saturday onward, tonight it starts at eight thirty”

Geordi couldn’t even train his face from making the wince that it wanted to.

“Earl...I’ve got other stuff to work on, I can’t be here all of time” he said, with a hint of exasperation. 

“I’m not askin’ all the time. I’m askin earlier than ten minuets before I get off” They replied with a smarmy smile “say eleven AM on Thursdays and Saturdays. Same day’s we’re meetin just for a longer time. Gives us enough time for my thing here, your thing at my place and...what ever you’re workin on at home”

Geordi thought it over. Not exactly happy with the sudden change of plans but...this was the least of his worries.

“Fine” he said. “How long are we staying today?”

“ Late enough to give you your first lesson, You’re welcome” Earl replied, their one earring glinting against the light in the garage.

The engineers brows lowered as his lips pursed at the one he was crouched next to. 

Data, voices muffled in front of him as he stood on the outside of this entire half of the conversation, was watching for Geordi’s reaction. 

Earl just nonchalantly leaned against they’re palms. Speaking smugly.

“Hey, if someone hadda phone, I coulda’ let em know earlier this week that they sure as hell wouldn’t be knockin’ about in my yellow beauty outside and callin’ it ‘lessons’” 

Geordi continued to give Earl this neutral but secretly displeased stare down. Mostly because of that presumptuous phone comment. 

The mechanic only seemed to receive a boost of confidence from it.

“Check my bag ovr’ by my desk and come watch me work, I gotchya some goodies,” They said, pointing in the direction of the area they were talking about as they rested all of their upper weight on the other hand. “Getta chair too,” 

No point in dwelling on the new direction of things. He did what he was told. Raising from his crouched position and put off the urge to emote at the pain he felt when his torso straightened to stand. He succeeded. Earl went back to working under the lift, As he walked over to the area they must have been referring to and sifted through their over flowing duffle bag sitting next to a paper cluttered work bench. A clip board with papers on it. It looked like a client list and it was long.

Data followed him over as soon as he left his side.

“What is happening?” he asked Geordi while he was in the midst of his search. Pulling his headphones down so he could hear.

He was about to answer but he was distracted by Earl’s area of the shop. There were news paper clippings cut up and put on the wall near their specific work desk. Geordi leaned closer so he could see. There were a few of Willamina’s articles...and a clip out of the announcement from Earl’s win last year. More family photos. One Earl and an older woman who looked...well alot like Earl did. Cut outs of pictures of the achievements of other Crawfords. Medals.

...Medals?

“We’re staying here for however long Earl thinks this first lesson needs to last...” Geordi let him know. Keeping his voice down “Rehearsal is tonight instead”

Data puzzled. His brows dipping and forehead wrinkles excentuating.

“What…” be began with, what sounded like to Geordi, uncertainty “do I do?” 

Geordi frowned again.

“Sit here?...” He said. “You can do what ever you want, just don’t go anywhere...stay in the garage”

“Geordi!” Earl called while they continued to work. In a tone one might use to remind someone of the importance of something. 

“Coming!” he responded, over his shoulder letting his visor focus on the medals a bit longer before he turned to Data. 

Who’d already decided to occupy the available desk chair and take his basecase off yet again.

Geordi walked away. Deciding to bring Earl’s bag to them so they could pick out these goodies themself. He went to change after. Finding a public bathroom door in the far right corner.

\---------

When he returned in his black sweater and army green cargo’s, Geordi pulled up a free stool. Turns out the goodies were automotive mechanic basics book’s. He watched cluelessly as Earl finished performing a repair of the EVAP solenoid on the ford pick up they were previously talking around. The mechanic explained everything they were doing as they went along with the work.

The engineer had his notebook out. Taking notes on everything that they said. As detailed as he could. 

Data sat on the sidelines. Base case leaning against Earl’s desk. Listening to music while sitting there. A ways away from where his best friend and acquaintance were learning to work together. Making a show of reading the paper he was given on the bus while giving Geordi and Earl space for their budding lessons. 

The three of them received looks from the other mechanics on staff staying late on their back from the vending machines. 

“And what does EVAP stand for?” Earl asked as they tinkered away. 

Put on the spot for yet another question, Geordi turned back to the beginning page but halted when Earl interrupted with a commanding:

“Nuh, uh uh no lookin’ at your notebook” 

“Uh...” Geordi trailed off as he thought. Coming up with “evaporative...emissions control system?”

He did not answer with confidence. 

Earl’s smirk swelled with pride as they continued their work under the hood. Focusing on this section of the car instead of the under carriage of it.

“And what is the solenoid?”

The engineers mouth fell open prematurely with an answer that would never come. But Earl wasn’t chastizing. They gave him the time he needed to come up with...anything. When nothing came, Earl did correct him. 

“The Purge system” they said “ traps gas vapors in your fuel tank and feeds it back into the system. Helps reduce emissions and increases your mileage,”

Geordi stood from his chair and walked closer to the car. Looking into the hood himself. 

“Show it to me?” he requested as he peered in. 

Earl obliged, pointing to the valve they were talking about. This big cylindrical looking portion at the top right corner of the car. Geordi did his best to memorize the shape and forms of it. Including where the screws and bolts seemed to hold it in place. 

“Who’s this?” the brown haired coworker, who was listening in along with the blond one asked, walking over to the truck they were talking around. He was currently eating Bugles out of a miniature bag.

Earl didn’t stop doing what they were doing.

“This is Geordi, my new partner for the contest” they said, professionalism turned on “I’m showin’ him the ropes” 

The coworker turned to him. Like it was the most absurd thing he heard all morning while also being the most hilarious. Then turned back to Earl.

“Didn’t know you were so hard up for a partner,”

Geordi could practically hear the laughter that he was holding in. 

Data, noticing the crowd forming where Geordi was during his occasional glance over, lowered his paper and watched the scene evolve. Preparing to have to step in.

“That was uncalled for” Geordi said, turning to face the person who was talking to him. You know what he didn’t like? A lot of things. Being underestimated and belittled was one of them. “Does making fun of someone who’s trying to better themself with knowledge make you feel good about yourself? he said with a bold expression.

“Don’t be so testy” the blonde said, who walked over to stand next to his bugle eating partner. He had a coke in his hand “We’re just poking some fun. Our idea of friendly competition,” 

“Uh-huh” Geordi responded with skepticism. The situation diffusing as both strangers walked away to their own stations before the conversation got any deeper than that.

“Ignore the cliche’s,” Earl said, lowering their eyes at their coworker’s backs as they walked away. Giving them a displeased sidelong glance. “They get real playful this time’o year.”

“I plan to” Geordi said unabashed of his volume. Not truely aware of it either. It was only a time of year thing? Ultimately if that was just all it was to them, a part of the friendly competition, he was fine with the playful banter. It got the blood flowing. 

It reminded him of the times when he was in friendly competition with Don Kaplan over the power conversion levels of their ships engines. Chief engineer of the USS Intrepid, former academy classmate. The one and only…never was able to get those levels higher than his, the guy.

Geordi did wait until that mechanic or the other was out of ear shot to look up at Earl and ask in hushed tones:

“Is he entering? The one who spoke first”

“Hell yeah” Earl said, matching Geordi’s tone after a glance over their shoulder to make sure there was no more nosieness afoot “the blonde one too”

He thought about keeping this next part to himself but...why not own the pride this time around.

“Lets destroy them” 

Earl’s expression was over taken with the toothiest smirk they’d had all day.

Geordi smiled to himself as he went back writing his notes before he spoke again.

“What tool’s would I need to repair the EVAP?” He asked. 

Data lifted his paper again and turned the page.

\-------

Earl did one more routine repair in front of him. An oxygen sensor replacement. Verbally walking him through more parts of the car under the hood. They drew the audience of their coworkers again who were awed of the speed they accomplished the routine change about. 

The mechanic played it off like it was any other workday.

Geordi took more notes. Standing near the hood so he could see what they were talking about. Keeping what questions and messups he had quieter than he had earlier. 

Eventually five rolled around. Earl informed him that it was a shorter lesson today to make time for Geordi’s part back at there place so they got ready to leave around then. Geordi changing back into his abstractionist inspired outfit. Earl, changing into a clean verison of their in town wardrobe. Red and black plaid shirt with their black bandanna hanging out of the back pocket of some faded blue jeans. Goggles left on their desk. The plaid button up open to showcase a white shirt with ‘Cranked’s logo on the front. Their fringed jacket on top. 

“Oi, Cliche’s” Earl said, their co-workers while walking towards them “I’m out, you closin’?” 

“I gotcha,” the brown haired one said. 

They didn’t lose a step. When they met close enough to one another the two raised hands and high fived one another. The keys to the garage meeting in the middle of their clasp, passed from Earl to their coworker. Their palms only parting when the other had the keys safely secured in a closed hand. Smooth the transition. Very well practiced. 

“Bye Earl,” The brunette said “Geordi and friend too, Nice meetin yall’”

The blond one said good bye too.

Data and Geordi turned to the two waving strangers and well...they responded back. Geordi being the first to speak.

“Nice meeting you two,”

His best friend followed with a casual.

“Take care,”

Competition aside this place was mostly-...not what he thought it would be. What with the atmosphere at the automotive parts store, this was...friendly. He was sure Data noticed it too. Because they were leaving, walking side to side behind Earl and His walking gate was average. 

“See yall’ tomorrow” Earl called over their shoulder with an arm raised. The last person to say goodbye to their coworkers. Data closing the door behind all of them. When they all got back into the greeting room. 

Hezekiah was sitting at his desk. Doing some sort of paper work.

Geordi walked right up to the front desk around the time that Data threw his newspaper in the recycle bin. 

“Sir” he said, trying to get his attention. 

The older man looked up from his work. Eye level with Geordi.

The engineer took the chance to undig the grave even more. 

“I know we started out on the wrong foot...but I wanted to say thankyou for giving me the opportunity to shadow Earl at work for the next couple of weeks”

Hezekiah gave the young man before him a questioning look. His pin in a jittery tap in his hands. Robust graying brows lowering.

“Its past, I accepted your apology, I know I gotta problem,” He said nonchalantly “I’m sixty five years old, ain’t got no time for holdin’ grudges for something so silly” 

There was a long pause there. Earl at the door and Data standing somewhere between the two of them. Like a jagged diagonal line they were all standing in waiting for Geordi. 

The owner of the garage however had more to say. He hadn’t let any of them out of his sights. Particularly Geordi.

“But all do respect, son...what is this shadowin’ you’re talkin’ about?” 

Suddenly the Starfleet officers heard this teeth clicking sound and a sharp inhale come from behind them. Earl looking particularly sheepish. Face palming.

“Riiiiight…” Earl admitted, nervously. 

Geordi couldn’t find the words. He was looking over his shoulder at his soon to be contest partner. No longer sure what to do. Maybe there was a reason for the held secret. Was this man not supposed to know this? Had he given them away? He waited for Earl to clear this up if they could. Or to jump in and back peddle of he had to. 

Data did the same. 

Earl eventually found their footing. Taking a spoon out of their usual cavalier reserves. Speaking to Geordi first.

“Ol Kaiah’s a good guy, don’t sweat it” 

The owner’s expression didn’t alter as he set his gaze on his employee.

“Keep callin’ me ‘Ol’ Kaiah’ and that might change”

Some awkward laughter escaped Earl as they put their fingers in their belt loops. Speaking up with a more respectful tone.

“Boss, can Geordi shadow me while I work on Thursdays and Saturdays? We’re enterin the contest together”

Data and Geordi turned back to Hezekiah. 

The man took a long and loud inhale from weary lungs. The hairs of his mustache shifting with the sudden gust. 

“...As long as yall make my garage look good and Earl keeps getting work done, ya’ll can do whatcha want” he said, going back to doing his paper work.

“Thanks sir” Earl said, opening the door for all of them when the okay was given. 

The older man merely waved them off with a free hand. In a shooing motion. Not bothering to look up from what he was doing. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Geordi looked up at Earl. Speaking quietly.

“I didn’t just say something I wasn’t supposed to, right?” He asked to clarify. 

“Nah” Earl said, pulling out their car keys and giving them a toss in the air. Speaking when they caught them “I forgot to ask”

Geordi kept his eyes on the other as they all meandered to Earl’s Pontiac. The owner of it unlocking the drivers side and the rest of the doors from the inside...what would captain Picard say if he just...brought someone new on board that hadn’t been verified by him first...He’d have his head.

“Would you like your music player back?” Data asked. Holding the little rectangular tape player out to Earl before they could get in the car. 

Geordi was already getting in on the passenger side. 

Earl looked over at the one standing next to them and replied. 

“Eventually,” They said, “you can keep it til’ you’re done with it, I got other tapes you could listen to too but… I did plan to play the radio while we’re ridin’,”

Data paused, thinking over the mechanics question, looking down at the pavement for a time as he did so and only looking up again when he was ready to speak. 

“I would like to keep listening to this tape but do not let that stop you from playing music on the radio” He said “...I do not mind an ambiance of multiple songs at once,”

“Suite yourself” Earl replied nonchalantly. Not getting in the car until both Data and Geordi situated themselves inside of it in their chosen seats. Much like the last time he was in this vehicle, Data picked the seat behind Geordi again too. 

Earl locked the doors, put the key in the ignition and brought the car into reverse. Craning to look through the back window to get out of the parking space. Easing back into the back of the drivers chair when they shifted gears into drive. The engineer was considering enjoying the quiet..but he knew there was something he had to get out of the way first.

“That kid who works the counter at Cranked... Trent was it?” Geordi started a few moments into their exit “What’s going on with him and his father?”

Data, who’d been looking out the window at their passing surroundings, turned his head forward. 

This time, Geordi was the recipient of Earls mildly displeased sidelong glance. Their driver tackled a turn as they replied to him.

“...I don’t take to kindly to pryin and gossipin” 

Obstinate all of a sudden. Geordi’s nostrils flared. Once. Twice as he figured out how to be more persuasive with this subject. Clearly it was a sensitive one where Earl was concerned. Something he didn’t know. Honestly, he would be playing favorites here. He cared more about Data’s safty and learning about the predicament they were in than he cared about how secretive Earl was. About how angry they got at him for asking what felt like an innocent enough question. 

It wasn’t innocent. It was all about the mission. But... it sounded innocent, right?

Though he did care for this new comradery he found with Earl...and he was aware of the doors that could close if this comradery disappeared... 

What angle did he take here? What could pull one of Earl’s more forthcoming strings...

“It’s not prying if a child is being abused and we could do something about it,” he tried.

Earl gave him another look out of the corner of their eye but the entensity died. The conflict of what to say and how to say it conveyed in a worried expression.

That got them. Geordi’s success showed itself.

“I don’t know every detail... what I know for sure is that the kid is a wreck when I go in Cranked sometimes, other times not... When it’s one of those ‘Trent is a wreck’ times, I do my best to dig a little for information or see how he’s doing...but he’s snapped shut like a trap.” Earl began “the superficial stuff you can learn from being objective...Kid’s dad, John, is a single father with a temper and a real passion for his job. Trent’s friendly, also passionate about mechanics and is homeschooled...which is why he can run the store sometimes when all the other teens his age should be at high school”

Geordi took in the information with a straight face. 

Earl went on.

“...for anything more you’d be better off askin’ Hezekiah...but I’ll warn ya, even I haven’t been able to get a thing out of him about it, other than ‘sometimes the kid don’t do what his daddy tells him’ and ‘the whole dynamic they got is bad for business’. His words not mine.”

Picking apart every piece for a potential clue, Geordi decided to go with his instincts and be daring once more. His tone sweetening so as not to ring any of Earl’s alarm bells. By the sounds of it Hezekiah was out for questioning. No way he would just open up to someone he barely knew if he wouldn’t open up to someone who he clearly valued as a person and employee. Earl was Geordi’s best bet for information. So he casted his net yet again.

“...what about their family background? Are they new in the area?” He asked.

“That definitely qualifies as gossipin” Earl drolled, stopping at a red light.

“...come on Earl,” Geordi tried again “if we knew about their past, maybe it would help with Trent’s present, give us more people to ask about what’s going on at home”

The mechanic's rebuttal came swiftly. Dilivery tinged in...was that hurt? 

“Trust me, as someone who comes from a big family who likes to sweep ‘undesirable stuff’ under the rug, it don’t matter who we could contact that’s close to the matter, there just gonna deny everythin’ and look the other way”

This time, Geordi decided to count his losses and wait it out. For the next day Earl seemed to be in a good enough mood to open up more. Until they trusted him more. Something. But it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that what the other just said was personal. To the point of projection...and when someone was that close to something. So hurt by something...it was hard to tear open that scab again. And to a bunch of strangers no less. 

Data went back to looking back out of the window.

The trio’s conversation all but died. A variety station playing low in the background. Rubber tires rolling them past small towns shops and businesses left behind them. Paved streets giving way to the long infamous dirt path. 

“I get it, you’re new here. I’ll tell you what everyone knows…” Earl broke the quiet, their tone lessened of their usual loftiness. It was heavy with inhibidance. “Hezekiah’s family, The Beaufords who run the repair and wash services in town, are family friends with the Yarboroghs, Trent’s family who runs the automotive store, Cranked. Both Cranked and Hezekiah’s are ‘mom and pops’ so the run of their business stays in the family and has for generations.”

He turned to look at their driver as they talked again.

Data’s eyes lowered as he listened in too.

“The older members of Trent’s family who were running Cranked two years ago retired. Leaving the store to younger family members. Enter Trent’s dad being the current Heir and Trent being next in line to take over the store when he passes on, gives up the deed, or Trent comes of age and sues for it. What ever happens first. They’ve been runnin things a for a year now…came from out of town to do it too. So technically, yeah they’re new here...that’s all you’re gettin’ out of me cause that’s all I know too”

Geordi must have made a face. His expressive eyebrows must have spoke for him because suddenly Earl kept delineating.

“I’m on your side alright? Trent’s a nice kid.” They said “You noticed how people are when it comes to addressing me at the shop? He started that”

Currently confused, Geordi questioned.

“What?” 

The mechanic paused. Thinking over their words.

“...Everyone calls me Earl, Crawford, or some title and avoids pronouns” the mechanic explained “Trent does it because he cares, the rest do it because...they think it's some kinda inside joke?...Whatever, I don’t really know but...it’s ona’ those small things that’s nice”

Huh...that stood out.

“...does Trent know?” Geordi asked carefully.

“About me?”

“Yeah”

There were a few beats there. 

“I let my self get misgendered and... even misgender myself in town so often for my own safety... When ever friends come to see me or hang around me in town, instead of my actual pronouns, they just say my first or last name alot, avoid pronouns all together to give me a break…puts less of a target on my back but also doesn’t make me feel...as depressed as shit after a long day” 

Earl paused to put together their recollection.

“I remember I went in Cranked to pick up a new carburetor part for a repair with some of my friends when Trent and his father first started working there. Just Trent was at the counter... My friends did their thing. Didn’t use any pronouns to refer to me. I got up to the counter. Trent overheard and just...picked it up. Started doing what they did. And kept doing it every time they came in... No questions asked,” They paused “if he knows it’s an unspoken thing,”

“...can we not talk about this anymore?”

Turning away, Geordi replied understandingly. 

“Fine, that’s enough about the Yarboroghs and Beaufords...” 

Geordi wasn’t sure just how many more new names he could handle memorizing anyway. He hadn’t even met the band yet...He tried to be grateful for what he learned. Trying to be present in the sudden quiet that spread throughout the car. Particularly from Earl’s side of it.

“...do you wanna talk about the Crawfords?” Geordi eased as he pulled out his studying materials. Hoping it would come across as a version of ‘is everything alright on your side of things’...

He should have asked that instead.

“Nope” Earl replied. 

“Forget I asked…” He sighed out, what was lighter? Easier to chew for eveyone in the car “can I atleast know your coworkers name’s?” 

Earl snorted.

“You’re on thin ice, honey, thin ice” they replied, this time playfully “be patient, we gotta have somthin’ ta talk about on Saterday,”

Geordi shook his head. He didn’t think finding things to talk about was going to be a problem on any day.

Pulling a turn into the roads that passed those endless corn fields. Geordi started looking through his note book for notes. Feeling the lines of text with a finger so he knew where to start.

The mechanic turned on the overhead light for him.

“If I find out anything new about Trent, I’ll tell you,” Earl said, returning to the earlier guilt filled delivery.

Geordi regaurded the other’s words quietly for a time. As of now he no longer thought Earl was in on what was going on with their kidnapping. Their life was to heavily tied to this place...too many years spent in this town that predated the start of when he started being briefed on the transportation of Haftel’s secret project. Predated when the admiral even started it.

As far as he knew.

He was unconvinced that the Beauford’s were absolved of suspicion. That being the case, could he afford to bring Earl into this? Risk them finding out more than they bargained for? He wondered what Data thought about this...what different conclusions he was drawing from this conversation he knew his friend was playing a fly on the wall to.

Personally, he decided no. But he also knew he couldn’t stop Earl from doing what they were going to do anyway. 

“You’re doing the best you can…just keep doing that,” Geordi said, 

Earl turned another corner. 

“I don’t need you to tell me that”

\-------

Geordi spent the rest of the ride studying. Pinching Earl’s brain for more information while he read and wrote. 

Data, headphones on his ears and walkman in his hands as the tape played, stayed preoccupied with analyzing the tracks he was listening too. Songs on the radio included while being privy to the conversations had. Seeing the Halloween decorations on every other farm house in this neighborhood. 

When they arrived at Earl’s Salt box abode, that ended abruptly. Good timing too. Parked around back much like last time. Geordi wasn’t previously aware that they were in a rush until the moment Earl got out of the drivers seat with an “up and at em’ yall’”. Closing the door behind them. 

Data and Geordi followed example. The former before the latter. Getting their own overnight bags, bass case, and Geordi’s other things so they could go as well. The engineer having to do a short jog to catch up. 

Data merely walked fast. Finding out on the way how to clip the walkman to the belt of his pants. The two standing behind Earl as they unlocked the screen door for both of them. Eyes caught on the umbrella holder. Seeing their rain shielders in the same spot they left them in when they left last week. Basically untouched.

The engineer's focus doing a trail from them to Earl’s tool shed out back. 

“Are we working in there?” Geordi asked, tilting his head in the buildings direction

“too dark” Earl replied to him once they were all inside the darkened home. “I’d rather us all make due with the space inside” 

They turned on the hall lights. The floorboards whining under their feet. Acting captain and first officer followed in after. Cleaning their shoe bottoms against the rug so as not to incite their hosts wrath.

As soon as Geordi got close to where they were, Earl was very much in his space all of a sudden. It made him lean back a small amount.

“That’s where that smell’s comin from” Earl noted aloud after getting a long whiff of him. Sighing in a way one might if they just took a long smell of their favorite fragrance.

Geordi was giving them the most dumbfounded and incredulous look. 

“leftover smells from the garage” he said in a deadpan.

Obviously. 

“I don’t deny that” Earl noted, turning to walk into the kitchen. Putting their keys down on the counter. “But you smelled like...somethin’ when you walked in the garage too, smelled it on your boots when you walked over to me,”

Data was currently standing behind him. Going from looking at Earl to looking at him expectantly.

Geordi’s shoulders tightened. Body becoming stiff. Boots? He wasn’t wearing-

All it took was one look down...and in place of the tennis sheo’s he typically wore into town and the boots he was going to bring to the shop, were the work boots he wore while working on the ship…

The coolant…

Who’s idea was it to run coolant pipes through the dilithium chamber? 

Right, sorry… design flaws or not this was his fault not Leah’s. 

What was he thinking? He wasn’t. He’d just grabbed them and walked out. The tiniest little detail. What shoes he wore around the civilians here. Everything mattered. His brain started firing all over the place looking for excuses. He technically already told them he was working on stuff at home. He supposed he should have been ready for this already. Data, who was taking off his bass case and leaning it against the wall’s shiplap, was quiet like he shouldn’t have to be prepared to help him lie through his teeth. So clearly he was forgetting something important.

He should have reread what he wrote this weekend to brush up on the stories they came up with. What was his character working on? He’d learned so much today, his brain just...ejected some of the stored information to make space for it.

“What?” he asked rhetorically, trying to buy himself some time while he was having the hardest time translating his thoughts into spoken words that could be used inthe form of dialogue to create...lies.

Very. Convincing. Lies. 

“It’s okay, happens to the best of us when we’re working on somethin,” Earl repeated, going on enthusiastically “what’re ya workin’ on? Ya won’t bore me,... I’m interested in most things that can be pulled apart and put back together again”

Geordi blinked, putting his hands in his pockets. His shoulders shrugging as he worked to relax them.

“...must be the grease I dropped on my shoes this morning...I’m uh... trying a new thing...Blue Magic,”

Let’s see, could he rely on a period accurate culture clash to lead away from this screw up? Depended on the kind of person Earl was. The curious type or not.

“What’s Blue Magic?” they asked, leaning against the hand crafted counters, Thumbs in belt loops “some kind of polishing agent?”

He was about to find out. 

“It’s a hair product…” Geordi said before letting out some, awkward laughter, running a hand over his hair “Petrolatum, Lanolin, mineral oil...usually used for straightening hair but also makes curls look extra glossy…and sparkly….”

Now it was an exercise of waiting. Listening for what the other said to him in response, preparing for the potential follow up questions. Trying to yet again remember what he wrote in that damned b-

The universe threw him a bone. 

“Word?…Gotchya,” Earl replied, “Makes sense, it ain’t a bad smell or nothin,” 

Geordi let out a quiet huff of breath. To those who didn’t know the mental loops and somersaults he just preformed. He literally had to think back to the hair products he decided not to buy when he and Data went to Ame’s the first time. The noise would sound like some kind of extension of a laugh. That’s how Earl took it.

“I’m gonna shower, Do whatever you gotta but we got about two and a half hours before my friends start showin up,” they let him know, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway to access the stairway in the foyer. Continuing to talk to them as they went.

“Set up in the dining room. Move whatcha gotta move” Earl said with a smile that wasn’t tinged with the usual sharkieness of their usual smile “be right back”

Geordi watched them as they made their walk upstairs. Hearing the old houses steps creek on their way up and away from he and Data’s conversational space. He did follow down the long corridor after the trail that Earl took, looking up the stairs to see if they were alone for the time being. Not speaking until he heard them in what his friend theorized last week as the master bedroom. A door closed. Then another one.

He went quiet as he finally felt safe to ask Data:

“Did you notice I wasn’t wearing my other sheos?”

“I noticed,” Data confirmed, coming to stand behind him “I was under the impression that you meant to wear them considering the nature of our plans for the day”

He stalled.

“May I,?”

Geordi looked over his shoulder up at Data and nodded. Allowing the assistance in helping him take off his jacket for him. Hanging those up on the provided hanger.

“Geordi,” Data asked, using the advantage of their proximity to be able to whisper in Somali to him “we have already prepared for answers to questions similar to the one that Earl asked you”

Feeling his scarf leave his neck, Geordi’s brows dipped. This pit rising in his stomach. He looked down at the floor.

“...I blanked” he let the other know. Whispering.

His friend replied in his usual calm manor. 

“Would you like to be refreshed on the information?”

Geordi considered the question. Metaphorically reaching back into...what ever synapse that information was stored in so he could return to the ruse they were tying to make look effortless. Seeing if he could remember how-

It couldn’t be seen behind his visor but he closed his eyes in momentarily relief.

Geordi turned around, reaching up and out to aid Data in disrobing his selection of cold weather wear for the day. 

“I got it now,” he replied in the same language. 

There was some space here where the two were more focused on their actions. Geordi not speaking again until he hung the others long coat up on the rack. 

“Sorry,” he said sincerely as he moved around to Data’s front again. Unwrapping his scarf. Being careful of the headphones looped around his neck and the cord hanging from them.

“You do not have to apologize” His friend replied “you have done a lot today” 

He knew that was right... but I wasn’t an excuse for not being a reliable undercover partner.

Data didn’t seem to dwell on it. He switched back to english. 

“Will you be showering too or would you like me to take our things to the guest room?” his friend asked “the things you do not need”

He considered it. Two hours at the garage wasn’t enough time for him to feel like showering just yet. Geodi looked down at the bag in his hand before handing it to Data to take. 

“Thanks” he said sincerely, back to english he went. 

“I will be right back”

Geordi watched Data go up the stairs too. Cosigning himself to doing what was asked. Find the room Earl wanted to work in. He scanned around. 

This would be one of those homes that had a separate dining room...but where was it? He didn’t notice it the last time he was here. He started by going to the kitchen. Looking around for a door of some sort and finding one. An archway that showed a peep of the dining room table. Made of the same intricate wood work that the rest of the house’s pieces boasted of. A chandelier hanging over the table. The engineer felt around the wall for the light switch. Finding it, he flipped it. Walking over to the wooden expanse. He sat his tool box down on it and his boat kit. Close to where he intended to sit. There was a center piece sitting in the middle of it. Decorative and functional. An Autumnal piece. Faux, gourds and red to orange leaves sitting around a silver cannister with fake vining going up it. It held different sauces. He moved it. Back to the middle of it to the kitchen counter.

When he got back to the table, he opened the model’s packaging. Finally. Slowly and carefully. Enjoying every moment as he looked down into the replica’s pieces laying in their own slots. His inner navel engineer brimming with delight. This was about to feel like eating the most delicious slice of cake. Where did he even start? Should he go with building the frame first? Attaching the planks to it?

Don’t get to excited just yet. He needed to lay out the mechanical parts first. The segments for the motor and ESC. The radio transmitter. Before long he had everything sitting down on the table in a spread that made it easy to see each component and grab it for efficiency. There would be a time constraint after all at the actual event. Might as well get some speed practice in tonight. He wouldn’t need much practice he was sure. He did the same organizing with the boats pieces. Wood planks, mast, sails, and all laying in plain view. 

He heard foot steps that came with the knowledge that he was about to be joined. By Data judging by the length of stride.

When another presence was felt near him, he turned from his handy work to who was near him. He was right. It was Data. Geordi didn’t make a spectacle of the return of his glow. He just kept up his arranging while his friend sat in a chair next to where he was standing. Watching his process. The engineer pulled out his notebook to go over the steps he’d written down and sections he’d labeled for the mechanical part of this exercise. Giving them some more re-reading.

Then he heard more foot steps coming from the second floor and leading down the stairwell. Earl was upon them yet again. Quickly finding both of their guests in the room they chose for this excursion. They took a detour first. To the fridge and cabinetry. Coming to stand next to Geordi after. Looking down at the mass of table he’d taken up with his materials. The sound of chain’s jangling stopping when they stopped moving. 

Geordi turned to look and see where the noise was coming from. Turned out it was necklaces and neck ware. Long hanging and about as plunging as the neckline on Earl’s sheer and oversized peasant top. Each pendant stoped around mid-abdomen. 

They’d returned to their showy aesthetic. The messy nest of their hair in full effect and shifting as the they sat a pitcher down on the table and some glasses. Chilled and perspiring on top of coasters.

“I’m at full power” They said at their entrance. Rings of various sizes clanking as they put down the glasses. Each having a wedge of lemon sitting at the top. When they saw how much stuff Geordi’s invention required, they went on to chide.

“Of coarse the first thing you do when you get to my house is give me hell...Where are we startin’?” 

Geordi let the quip slide. Let them be mouthy. They knew what they were getting into. He turned the little knob on his watch to set a timer. 

“Sit and watch the master work” He said, looking back down at his soon to be creation “or stand, whichever you like,...I suggest you take notes and ask questions where you need to” 

A notepad was pulled from the pocket of their golden pants as soon as geordi gave his advice. Earl sitting down opposite Data so they could be close to what the engineer was doing. 

Or was about to be doing. 

Out of the blue a phone rang. Earl looked in the direction of where the ringing was coming from but other wise didn’t seem to be bothered. What so ever. They didn’t even flinch to get up and get it. 

Geordi stopped his speech and turned his head in the direction of the noise too. So they did own a telephone? The person left a short message on the answering machine. Which of coarse put all of Earl’s business out there from it’s speaker. A greeting to Earl before going on about how it was “you know who” and letting them know they’ll ‘be over at the usual time’ and a partially forlorn “miss you”.

At this point, canary colored eyes and a visor were pointed over in Earl’s direction. 

“ right,...” Earl murmured, pouring some lemonade in a glass “...I got someone coming over again tonight,” 

“You don’t say” Geordi questioned sarcastically before going on with actual curiousness “why didn’t you answer?”

“He’s not cancelin’” They said, “no point,” 

Wow…no, Geordi wasn’t letting that one go.

“What if he thinks you not answering means you’re not available so he doesn’t come?”

Earl leaned back in their dining chair. Pushing it back to balance on the back two legs. Their expression quirking into one of amusement as they looked up at Geordi from where they sat. 

“Don’t worry bout’em” They said “He knows the song and dance by now,”

Though skeptical of Earls methods…The brief interlude did make him wonder if this was the same person as last week they had over or not. He didn’t press it though. 

The shortest of the three went on to ask this instead. Quite genuinely.

“...how do you have the energy?” 

“Wish I could say” Earl said with a snicker, “Ass makes me do miraculous things”

A beat.

“Kidding. By the end of the night I won’t be able to stand” Earl admitted behind their glass “We’re probably just going to sleep again.”

This time, it was Data who found interest in moving the conversation.

“People come over to sleep with you...in the literal sense?” he asked curiously.

“If it turns into that, ” Earl replied casually, chair coming back to sit on all four legs “sometimes they come over for naps too, I’m living the dream” 

“Fascinating” Data replied,

Earl picked up and held a garnished glass in Data’s direction. Coaster underneath of coarse. After pouring him some of what was in the picher. 

“Lemonade?” they asked “it’s non-alcoholic, wanted to have something nice here you could drink”

Geordi turned to watch and see Data hesitate but accept the glass. 

“Thankyou” he said, taking the cold object into both hands “that was very thoughtful, of you”

Geordi watched the display by him. Now that he decided to trust their gaudy acquaintance...it was nice to see them be nice to Data. 

Unfortunately, he did have to break the friendship building moment. 

“Alright, let’s get back on topic” 

Earl turned to look up at Geordi. Along with Data.

“I don’t have any books for you, but you can have my notes to study,” Geordi said, laying his notebook down in a space free from the organized jumble of boat parts and tech. He pulled the pages out by the perforated edges and handed them over to Earl, who began to read them over “ I can rewrite them again in my own time” 

“Appreciate it” Earl replied, putting down their glass to grab the papers offered to them. Skimming the information before they placed their notepad above it. Waiting for Geordi to start.

So he did. He hit the start on his watch’s stopwatch feature and began compiling parts. Starting with the frame first. Taking care with each miniature piece so he wouldn’t break it. It had been a while since he’d done this. He was getting his sea legs back. Hah….sea legs. The hardest part was working in the mechanical pieces with the frame to fit them in. Particularly the motor. Rotor, electrical interconnects, stater and the rest of what made it tick ending up a might larger than he anticipated. Alternatively the electronic speed controller to be smaller than planned. He decided to not put it together yet. He’d just set the pieces aside until he was ready to connect all the big parts together.

An hour past. 

Earl proved an attentive student. Asking him the odd question every now and then. Writing what he said down. Data chimed in sometimes too with his own curiosities as he put together what felt like an extremely complicated puzzle. He could feel the time ticking by. He moved on to deciding if he would need wings or a propellor...why not build both of them and see which fails horribly? A fun enough idea. So he did that. Every joint taking an amount of delicate care that he hadn’t accounted for. He sat down. His brow starting to sweat as the left wing came together. Then the right. He moved on to the next thing. The sails.

Hour two was creeping up on him. His reaction time was...let’s just say, he remembered a day when making the sail’s on a model took the least amount of time as everything else required. He was hardly half way done with everything. He hadn’t paired the radio transmitter to the remote… or the remote to the motor. The Frame was built but not the exterior pieces. Nothing was put together into a final product. Just sitting independently of themselves. 

He wasn’t even looking at a boat yet. 

...had he bit off more than he could chew in such a small amount of time?...What if he needed like three more hours to do this? There wouldn’t be three more hours, they would lose. They’ll lose and-... 

How was he supposed to teach someone how to do something that even he couldn’t do. Especially after boasting about being so impressive.

He stopped his watch. A frown settling in at what he’d managed to put together. 

“...you were goin’ half speed right?” Earl asked carefully, looking up from their notebook. Putting a punctuation on the last sentence of the nights note taking.

Data looked up from his creation to Geordi too. 

The object of everyone elses attention kept looking at what he made of his first lesson. Feeling this since of failure. 

“I wasn’t going as fast as I can go, that wasn’t the point tonight ” Geordi admitted quietly, his brows pulled downward “ but I’ll admit...I thought I’d be further than this”

He felt persistent eyes on him for a longer amount of time.

“Don’t sweat it” Earl responded, hoping to combat whatever inner turmoil their new team mate was going through “we got time to refine things...and when I learn all the step’s I’ll be helpin’”

“Yeah…” Geordi responded under his breath. 

When did his voice become so unsure?

Data straightened. The corners of his mouth pulling downward.

Earl stood from their chair. “...yall’ don’t don’t mind vegetarian for dinner right? That’s kinda how it rolls at my house”

“What?” Geordi responded, pulled back to reality, head still pointed down “Never mind, yeah vegetarian sound great” 

Earl said nothing. Picking up there empty glass, then Data’s and, the pitcher. Exiting through the arch way and calling: “I’ll be in the kitchen” when they arrived at the fridge. In plain sight of the scene happening in the dining room. Casually getting a glimpse of the goings on in there from time to time as they worked.

Data rose from his seat. Standing nearer to Geordi as he checked in. More knowledgeable of the small musical carrying device in his hand, he hit the stop button. To let his friend know he was receiving the priority of his attention. A human gesture.

It went noticed.

“Are you alright?” Data asked softly.

Geordi hadn’t look up from his disaster yet. Speaking in an exasperated quiet.

“You know how I am with...not not liking to overestimate myself when people are relying on me,” he muttered,

He paused.

“I always tell people the exact amount of time I need to get things done...I’m usually right about it too,” He kept going, “what if I was wrong this time?”

There was another pause between them. Geordi scoping out the disaster before him. Data counting his options of what to do and how to respond to this sudden display of emotion from him. The engineer honestly felt bad. This wasn’t the first time he’d been a liability today. 

Data cut in and said something that made him look up from what he was doing. 

“May I touch you?”

Geordi froze. Hyper Aware of Earl’s presence in full eyeshot of this scene in the kitchen, He looked in there. Through the archway they left through. Seeing that they were paying more attention to the food prepping than them. Understandable. Practise started in minuets…He didn't know why he was self consious of them seeing. That was why they were doing this in the first place. To play this 'authentic couple' they dreampt up...

This isn't real...this isn't real.

He looked up at Data then. Reminding himself not to be shocked.

They were going with the first draft.

Geordi could hear his heartbeat in his own ears and the skin on his face felt like it was about to melt off he became so hot. Mostly embarrassment and bit of something else...

“Sure…” he allowed quietly. 

A few second past, then Data reached up to cup his face in his hands. Stroking his jaw with his thumb.

...Geordi’s breath hitched. 

He’d done the same thing to Data in a dream he’d had on Tuesday night. 

“You will figure it out,” Data said just as tranquilly. Leaning in a smidge. 

Geordi felt the other press his lips to his forehead. 

His mouth went dry. They were as soft on his forehead as they had been on his thumb. Warm...

The moment didn’t last long enough.

Data spoke again once he pulled away. 

“You always do” he said. Giving Geordi’s bearded chin a few more subtle strokes as he looked down at him.

Geordi looked down to the floor. Unable to meet that tell tail glow that was oh, so close. He tried to play it off with an unfettered response.

“‘figure it out’ in my case means get faster, huh?”

Data nodded.

“I can find no other solution”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Shaking Polaroids: can ruin the photo you just took, though most of the time this fanning will do nothing at all. As explained on a now defunct version of the official Polaroid website: “The image develops and dries behind a clear plastic window and never touches the air, so shaking or waving has no effect.”
> 
> Yes fellow 90’s kids and any one born before. I did in fact shake my Polaroid pictures too. I was as shocked to find this out as you are.
> 
> Blue magic: first created in 1968, origianly Blue Magic Pressing Oil. It remains a staple in the ethnic aisle on lower drugstore shelves everywhere. 
> 
> I have no idea what Geordi actually does to his hair. (let's face it though, I have some ideas) I just remember when I was young and my mom used to put this stuff in my hair, it used to sparkle like his does so I picked a lie and a product I was familiar with and would work lol. 
> 
> alright guys,... I know this chapter took me forever and I’m sorry for the wait. It has not been without trying. I’m also sorry I haven’t replied to the comments on my last chapter but I wanted to say how sweet and encouraging you all are and how much it’s brightened my life/ day's reading all of them. I am so lucky to have you guys in my life. I’m still figuring out how to balance writing, commissions, trying to draw things for my fic, plus other life things...it’s a process but at the very minimum I can promise one new chapter a month at this point. I'm going to go for more. 
> 
> To those who comment, I look forward to reading your feedback<3 even though i haven’t been great at replying these past few chapters ( I hope to actually do that within the next few days) I want you to know that your feed back mean soooo freaking much to me!! I’m going to do my best to reply this time around if any one is kind enough to leave some feedback on this one <3)


	21. History Teaches Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (description: Jean Luc takes Will's advice and goes to visit Bruce Maddox, Meanwhile Data is introduced to the rest of Earl's band mates and their first practice goes differently than he anticipated. With a dose of self discovery added to the mix. ( be kind if you read this before December 30th! I need to do my second re-read/edit phase but it's 3 am and I'm exhausted! My chapters will never be perfect but it will be better than this after that happens) )

Picard was walking his way from the transporter room. Through the hustle and bustle of Starbase 173. He was due back on the bridge in an hour. Time was of the essence and he had an appointment to make. Padd in his hand and information in a slow scroll he reviewed his findings from Data’s quarters on the way. They did a search of it before he made said appointment. Another official operation that would be kept strictly off the record. One he didn’t think would be a requirement until now. They weren’t treating this like a kidnapping after all. Merely a mission gone awry. He and his second officer searched his computer. Sifted through his correspondences with one Bruce Maddox. They read most of the ones marked with recent star dates. They didn’t go further back than six months on their own before allowing another trusted source to read through the rest and to comm them in case they found anything. These bullet pointed notes he was reviewing made from each correspondence was what he was skimming over. 

Geordi’s computer received the same thorough combing through. For his correspondences with Admiral Haftel and any members of his research and engineering teams. Their was a hard lock on the information when they found the files. Will attempted using his own passcode to get into it. The one he used back when he was expected to be taking part in this mission to ask the rare question or two. Clarification on anything that wasn’t part of the briefings. He mentioned how strange it was to him that they required passwords to communicate when they were not allowed to officially know what they were transporting. There for, could not talk about it in any permanent way through their virtual back and forth. What was under lock and key could be read as harmlessly vague Starfleet talk. But at the time he didn’t question it. He followed orders. Picard knew he might have done the same for his superiors. Relying on the fact that once the mission took place, they would be filled in right away. Then he would have his say so on if he would be involved or not.

Should he really be reading this information on a pad walking past several uniformed engineers on the way to their stations? He hit the end button, the padd powering down with a fading glow. 

It became apparent from the review that they got no new resources from either Geordi or Will’s computers. 

So why was he at Starbase 173, you ask? 

They seemed to be on amicable enough terms, Bruce Maddox and Data. Judging by the wording used in his conversations with him. Nary a micro-aggression could be found from Bruce's side. Some sure. That Data had to correct but the overall air of their conversations did not seem malicious on either side. Rather forthcoming instead. It was mutual learning from one another through the comparison of life events and logs.

He might be open to help if he twisted his arm. Jean-Luc hoped that the twisting wouldn’t be necessary. Despite that, this wasn’t the same upstart commander with an on base office, this was a man of further status. One of recognition and accolades. One with something to lose for helping them.

Picard stood at the door once he made it to the right one. The one with the name plate of the man he was looking for. He knocked. Greeted from the other side in a stoic manner.

“Come in” 

The door glided open for him to enter in coordination with the address. 

Bruce’s Office had gotten much bigger. There was an expanse of sterile looking space surrounding him when he entered it. Tools and mechanical parts abound. There were enough empty shelving units for more. The room looked expansive. The man was standing at a work table. Which was covered in a blanket. A lumpy spread. Clearly there were things underneath it that he’d been previously working on before he came in. It’s material was a metallic substrate. Something that most wouldn’t feel comfortable laying under. 

“Captain Picard” Maddox said. “It’s nice to see you” 

He prepared to engage. Remembering to carry himself with the dignity a captain of Starfleet's flagship should have. Not the one of a man that felt like he was begging for scraps at every door he could find cracked open. 

“It’s been a long time” Jean-luc admitted in kind. Making his cross over to the other side. To the work table. In response to a smile from the cyberneticist. They both had their pleasant but professional voices on. Bruce’s smile persisted until there was a sudden buzz in the background of the office setting. Weaving a swift in and out. At the change, the other half of the conversation looked down at something that wasn’t viewable. Not with that drape in the way. Giving it a once over. The captain stood more readily. Squared out his shoulders. 

“Am I interrupting something?” the captain clarified, reminding himself to be understanding. Maddox was on the clock too. “We could schedule another time to talk”

“No, not at all” Bruce responded. Lifting the blanket on the table before him just enough to put a hand inside. Not having to feel around for too long before the sound of a switch flip could be heard and the buzzing ended. The younger man going on to explain: 

“It’s a new project, I’m still working out the bugs,...but my energy conduction suppressant sheet should keep us safe for the time being”

Picard took in the information. Looking from Maddox back down to the table before him. 

“Time being?” He clarified with mild apprehension. It was all he allowed himself to express. Don’t let him smell your lessening composure.

“We’re not in any danger,” Maddox assured “I would rather not turn it off and on too many times while it’s in it’s early stages, it could short out the wiring and I’ll have to re-fit them” 

Jean-Luc nodded in acceptance. Maddox must have minutely read the loss of his serenity. 

“I know it’s...uncouth to be talking about work at a time like this,” he tried to recover.

“Not at all,” Picard reassured, composure rekindling a tad “I’m aware how fortunate I am to be able to be in a room with one of your prototypes” 

There was a moment where Maddox stood silent. Picard didn’t know what to make of it until after the young man chose to speak.

“Here...I’ll give you a sneak peak” 

Before he could protest, with near slight of hand the Cyberneticist pulled the sheet from the once concealed objects on this metal doctors table. Picard had no plans to protest but he was just making note that there wouldn’t have been time to even if he wanted to. On the metal table, two artificial limbs could be seen. One in metallic gold. A leg. and one that was somewhere between tawny and tan in shade. An arm. They were both incomplete and not fully formed. At the shoulder and hip joints respectively. A patch of exposed mechanical internals on each but only one with tools sticking out of it as if it was mid operation. It’s innards a display of wires and flashing lights.

“Prosthetic limb replacements with positronic neurological interfacing...to preserve majority tactile sensory input relative to the person it’s interfaced with” Bruce explained,

Picard couldn’t deny that he was interested. So interested, he let the other continue speaking uninterrupted. Maddox proceeding while overlooking his work.

“Say someone’s foot has always been ticklish? That’s the sensation that they’ll experience when the prosthetic is attached, where as someone else who isn’t ticklish will experience a sensation relative to their bodies interpritation. Creating a perfect re-creation of the limb that they lost specific to their genetics”

The Captain wasn’t beyond bending at the waist somewhat. To get a closer look. What remarkable goals…

Maddox went on.

“There are of coarse other options for prosthetics that do something similar but...If this is successful, I’ll completely wipe out the potential for phantom limb syndrome or synaptic degradation when it comes to attachment,” 

Picards hooded eyes widened slightly after taking in said information about the others studies. His bend lessening as he straightened up. Eyes still down at the medical marvels below him. He could think of many out of commissioned of Starfleet officers who would benefit greatly from this kind of invention. Particularly if it was made accessible for all. Mass produced but consistently reliable.

“The job of Starfleet’s top researcher in cybernetics is never done,...” Picard admonished as if he was thinking aloud. He wasn’t quite smiling but he was visibly impressed. 

The cyberneticist noticed this.

“I’m just one of them” Maddox deflected, as he carried on conversation “I have plenty of admirable competition, some of which are helping me on this” 

This time Picard did smile. His attention back on the man and not his machines.

“And humble too”

There was a pause there. 

“Yes…” Maddox said sheepishly, straightening out his uniformed shoulders at the compliment, arms positioned behind him and his hands in a clasp “they say with age, comes improvement”

“Is that really what they say?” The captain remarked, “tell that to my knees” 

Bruce gave a passing and huffing sound of amusement in acknowledgement of his quip. 

Jean-Luc had to remind himself not to get too carried away.

“Seriously Commander, another one to add to a list of incredible feats, No wonder Starfleet is already in talks to give you further commendations,” Picard said “I hope the news comes faster than your bug fixing takes”

“Thank you, Sir” Bruce responded with a respectfully curt nod of the head. 

Picard paused. Having to clear his throat lightly behind a curled fist. Projecting orders so often came with its drawbacks. He went on.

“I wanted to apologize for not getting in contact with you sooner, The fall out caused by Commander La forge’s and Commander Data’s status’s as MIA has been...a lot to process” 

Suddenly the air of the office seemed to change. The mildly proud expression Maddox wore faltered. His voice lost confidence as he said:

“I’ve...been putting off the call myself admittedly”

Jean-Luc stayed quiet. Allowing the other the space to speak if he needed it. He had enough time to be generous. 

“...He was always so prompt, I’ll admit it was hard to keep up some days” 

Picard listened. Responding in a somber tone

“I assume you’re talking about Mr. Data? Unless you were in correspondence with Commander La Forge as well?”

“Just Data routinely,” Maddox said, looking to the side for a moment as he thought before he deepened his statement “Sometimes it felt like I might as well be talking to both of them. Commander La forge’s name came up a lot in Data’s retellings of his day to day activities and plans”

The captain exhaled. Looking away himself in reflection. 

“That’s not surprising”

“No, I suppose it isn’t” Bruce agreed, taking some extra time for himself to recall what was being asked of him “...but no, I didn’t hear from La Forge unless he needed an expert on cybernetics and that was...rare considering he is one himself,” 

Jean-Luc’s features loosened from their draw. 

“Is one?...” Picard restated with emphasis “You said he ‘is’ one himself,...not ‘was one’”

“Their deaths were never confirmed” Maddox was quick to responded, expression in a scrunch as if he was disturbed that he was receiving push back on this topic “and I heard your crew is accompanying Admiral Haftel’s when the anomaly opens back up,...don’t tell me I’m the only one with hope”

Picard kept his eyes on the other. His lips loosening from the tight line they previously made. He had to gaze away as he spoke. Find something for his eyes to settle on. He picked the further most wall ahead of them both.

“I am hopeful” He confirmed reflectively “But I’m used to being one of the few that are...that aren’t stationed on my ship that is,”

Maddox nodded. His own line of sight shifting to the floor below before he got up the gusto to speak again. 

“I-...” He started with difficulty. Gaining the captain’s full attention.

“If our hope is unfounded...I would like to secure my spot on the speech list” He said, eyes lifting to settle on his work table. “I don’t want to miss my chance to give my condolences publicly. Commander Data-”

Long description short, Picard was staring at the wall no more. 

Bruce kept on.

“...The majority typically expect and celebrate minorities who forgive their ignorance and mistreatment...extra points for the ones that keep associating with the majority member who mistreated them anyway...it’s an unfair double standard.”

A beat.

“He didn’t have to forgive me, I made sure he knew that and he still agreed to keep talking to me...even after I treated him the way I did.” He paused to take a breath. His voice hadn’t lost its trade mark steadiness but Picard read his grief...his shame, “I have a lot of career successes to thank him for as well, my world view has evolved...I’m a better man because of him, the least I could do is speak at his service”

Another beat. Picard felt it was the right thing to do to let the young man bare his feelings on this topic. Now he was feeling even more hopeful.

“...You wanted to talk about the rescue mission didn’t you?” Maddox asked, “I can spare a third of my staff for research purposes...though moderately trained, I didn’t hire them for brawn. Take that into consideration before asking me to send any of them down into the thick of it with your team,”

The time for silence was over it seemed. They cycled to the predetermined topic of this meeting. Their joint understanding for why it needed to take place. Good... Picard preferred to not be the one to bring it up first.

That didn’t stop him from knowing how heavy his own follow up proposal would be.

“Any help you can spare my team is enough,” he responded with understanding. “How well do you know Admiral Haftel?”

Bruce took his time before answering this question. As if he had to think it over himself. Answer a question that he did not know.

“I make sure to socialize with him at each engineering and cybernetics social, but I wouldn't call us friends if that’s what you’re asking...our conversations never go deeper than work related quandaries and small talk” he responded “But we have worked together before one on one. Infact, he’s one of the people backing my current project”

Picard let his weight rest on a less tired leg. 

“Suffice to say that you two have an above average social standing?”

This time Maddox really looked taken aback. His expression all lowered brows and a frown.

“I...don’t know about ‘above average’ but it’s not terrible.” 

“What you’re saying is” Picard started “if you asked him to lunch, he wouldn't clear his schedule but he’d pencil you in?”

Maddox squinted over at him. For Picard, contrition started to set in. Maybe he came on too strong...

“What has inspired this line of questioning, Sir?” the other responded eventually. Tentative in delivery.

Jean-Luc couldn’t help but be perturbed. That the other hadn’t humored him further...at his own overzealousness...but he supposed it was time to be forthcoming. He was aware of what he was asking for. 

Espionage.

Betrayal.

He didn’t take this lightly. He would need to deliver this in a way that the other would know that.

“Vice Armiral Haftel and I plan to combine forces in a few months time, you’re aware of that,” He started, turning to face the other completely. “But...he’s not forthcoming about information I believe to be important to the success of that mission and I’m not under the authority to demand he give it to me“

“...and where do I come into this?” 

“I was wondering, if the next time you see him, you could perhaps...see what he’ll tell you, considering you are both notable names in your shared field”

“About?”

“What his engineering team was working on,” Picard further clarified “what kind of trouble we might be walking into when we get our officers down there”

He wished he could say he delivered the last piece with pure confidence. It was convincingly delivered. But it was not coming from solid reserves. He was second guessing himself every step of the way here. Every new person he brought into the questionable actions of a captain that knew what he was asking was out of line. Against policy. That his requests were unethical. That Starfleet’s teaching warned against doing exactly what he was doing in this man’s office. 

Finally, Maddox put his anticipation to rest.

“...I hate to say this but”

The captain squeezed his eyes shut for an extra second. It probably looked like a long blink to the other. He knew it. He was disappointed...but he couldn’t let that show. He maintained his resolve. Back peddling.

“You have to refuse?” He asked. A courtesy question. He already knew the answer.

Bruce spoke reflectively. Unclasping his hands to reach forward onto his work table. Pulling the anti-conductive sheet over his prototypes once again. Letting said hand stay on the table as he turned his head in the Captains direction.

“Try to understand...Admiral Haftel and his acolytes hold a lot of power over my position. One word from him and I can kiss my cushy sought after spot at this Starbase goodbye,...and forget about any sort of career advancement” He confided. A fist clenched. Jaw tight as he thought things over and became more sure of his decision here. “...I know it’s selfish to only be thinking of my own station when others lives might be on the line, I’m open to helping in any way I can but going behind the admiral’s back-”

“Is asking more of you than you can give”

“That seems to be the case” 

Picard worked his own jaw. He knew what he was asking. He knew this was a possibility. He was lucky to have gotten this far. To have been humored this much.

“No, you’re young. It’s good to think of your future,” He reassured “Forget this conversation happened”

“Only this last part”

Picard did show a closed lipped smile at that. A verbal nod that they were still in good standing.

The cyberneticist took the pause in conversation to move from his work station over to his desk. Sitting down in his chair. Pulling out his padd. Pressing directions into the touch screen. 

“Please have a seat” He said, gesturing to the free chairs sitting opposite said desk. 

Jean-Luc did as asked. Interested. Sitting down in one of the designated chairs. He wasn’t left to wonder for long. Bruce had the pad in his hand turned around in his direction as soon as the Captain settled. It was a list of names.

“My staff members who want to work with your people, names at the top are priority but you may choose who you want” Maddox said “Your name and title proceed you, it was easy to gather people interested in the rare chance to take part in a mission with you and your staff...I’ve included experience notes and credentials along with the list so you don’t have to look them up” 

The captain listened while he scrolled down his options. 

Picard spoke, continueing to read through this new information, “I’ll need time to review my choices”

“Take what time you need,”

He kept going down the list, leaning closer to the screen.

“Who would you choose, if this was your mission to head?” Picard said. 

A surprised expression was enveloped by an appreciative one. Maddox turned his padd back around in his hands and began going over the list himself. The two getting carried off into a discussion about just what was asked. Who was suited for what. Who’s skill set matched up for ship work or in the field exploration. Nonviolent exploration. All important and necessary insights. It lasted until Maddox said:

“I won’t take up any more of your time,” He paused “You’re needed back at your station soon,”

Picard stood from the seat he’d been occupying. 

“Send me your list and our notes at your earliest convenience.” he said on his way up, 

“You can count on it” Maddox responded with a curt smile. Standing up respectfully. Watching him as he made his exit.

The captain crossed the room, hitting the open button on the door and watching them slide apart. The hustle and bustle of the hallways breaking into the once quiet atmosphere of Bruce’s sound proof office. 

“I’ve had a good time catching up with you,” Picard said sincerely, “We should do this again sometime either of us aren’t on duty”

Bruce’s expression shifted with interest.

“I had a good time catching up with you too,” he said respectfully “I’ll be in touch, I’m sure we can work something out”

The two men let that stand as their farewell. Picard leaving. What direction was the transporter room again? He had a hunch...he followed it. Thinking about the event’s of the meeting he just left. Maddox wouldn’t be the resource he hoped he would be. Will wasn’t going to be happy that his suggestion didn’t go by way of actuation. They would need a back up plan for yet another back up plan. Picard started coming up with one. Maybe Beverly and Deanna would have an update on their side of things once he returned.

\---------

Maddox, left to continue the eventfulness of the rest of his work day, stood from his high backed chair. Walking around his desk and back over to his invention. Pulling the sheet back from the artificial limbs to look them over as if he was overseeing an interns work and not his own. Scrutinizing them for whatever mistake was keeping them from operating in the manner he’d anticipated. Thinking things over, considering his obligations...he turned back around. Ambling back to his desk to hit the button on his personal hand held communication device.

“Could you get Admiral Haftel on the comm?” he asked his assistant. Who returned his request with a dutiful ‘yes sir’.

All that was left to do was wait. Until he heard the tell tale sign that he was connected and accepted. Not the video aspect of the call but audio.

“Hello Commander Maddox, this is Vice Admiral Haftel's office, how may I help you?”

Bruce responded cordially to his superiors assistant. 

“I’d like to talk to Admiral Haftel,” He said,

“...It says here that you do not have an appointment and are not on the exceptions list” The assistant returned after a few moments of searching the logs. “Would you like to schedule a time to speak to the Adm-?” 

“I don’t have an appointment but please tell him that it’s very important that I speak to him right now” 

There was some dead air on the line before he heard the sound that signified he’d convinced said assistant to transfer the call to the man in charge. It was a wait before Haftel’s face showed up on his screen. The man was not particularly happy to see him he gathered. Judging by the look on his face. Yet not angry either. 

“Bruce? What’s going on” Anthony asked in a surprised tone “I have a meeting with the head of the cybernetics division in twenty minuets,”

Maddox hesitated. Trying not to let the others Daystrom name dropping intimidate him. The staunch expression he wore unwavering.

“...I wanted to talk to you about the interface of my prosthetics” Bruce said, “for some reason when I try to coordinate the tactile sensors, they short circuit”

The unreadable concern on the other man’s face wavered to incredulousness. His eyes lowering and his facial muscles going slack.

“That’s what's so important you had to worry my assistant?” he replied numbly.

Bruce could feel his inner fire burn before he extinguished it. It couldn’t be read on his face. Which stayed mostly indecipherable. “I want you to look over my work, I think it could help me take things in the right direction”

“It can’t wait?” Haftel continued, unconvinced and growing wary of the others predictable ambitiousness “I’m not keeping the chair of robotics waiting because you’re feeling impatient today”

The video feed temporarily pixelated. He wasn’t sure why. Something to fix later. As long as it held up for the rest of this conversation, that’s what mattered. 

“Admiral” He harshed, seriousness dripping from his delivery and his taut visage “I need you to look over my work,”

The other stared into his rigid expression from his side of the screen. Unimpressed. 

“Give me five hours”

\----------- 

Data and Geordi stood amongst themselves at the doorway of the dining room. Miniature nautical and mechanical rubble scattered amongst the dining table’s surface beside them. The pad of a thumb in a tender slide against a hairy jaw. Data’s eyes down on one so near, gauging his response and waiting for what might be the appropriate time to take a step away. He was counting. As close as they allowed themselves to be lately in a physical sense...yet the kiss was...different. Though he was comfortable throwing himself into this role, this was not a dynamic either of them ever portrayed in the holodeck. The realities of it were starting to become heavily apparent to Data. Beyond simply asking for permission for this freedom. Realizing that they could kiss...there was gravity there. He took a plunge in the forehead attempt. Geordi had smiled at him, tilted his head up in an act of gazing up to him after. Something he did not do when he was particularly down on himself. This was a good thing. An improvement as defined by his best friends typical response patterns. Not only was the act convincing but it did not... ‘put the other off’. Which was ideal when he considered it a risk during a time his friend was experiencing great emotional turmoil. He cupped the others face tenderly for a breadth longer. Looked down into his smile before he let him go. He did not take a step back as his hands returned to his sides. The ghost of welcomed textural sensation vibrating at his fingerprints. 

On his lips.

He awaited a moment before he pressed on to another important matter. 

“Do you believe that now is an appropriate time to bring up what we discussed on the bus to Earl?”

He was the audience to a singularly raised brow that slowly fell back down to accompany the other in a furrow.

In attempts to handle this with the means of sensitivity that were necessary, Data began to pull media from his memory banks. Sifting through file numbers. What number would he need? 

…  
…  
…

Replay.

\------

The two of them were sitting in their chosen seat for the day. The back window seat. Picked for it’s solitude, relative quiet, and spaciousness. Geordi’s preferences. His own eyes were down on the gifted news pamphlet he was given by the work acquaintance he ran into that same day. Just moments before this moment in fact. This was fifteen minuets after Geordi’s attempts to make him feel seen as a person. He...appreciated that. It made going into a night and afternoon of meeting so many new people less-...he struggled for an appropriate word. He did not have feelings. Ultimately, if someone insulted him, it would not have the same reaction for him that it would someone else. However,...that did not mean that he enjoyed seeking out insults or unacceptance. This seemed to be another time when the word discomfort was an appropriate description for his concern. He worked against it, the prejudice, more often than not. In spaces where that was possible. Where it was not,...he withstood. Withstanding with Geordi at his side would be...better. It typically proved so. 

He would prefer it if this turned out to be a night where he would not have to withstand in the company of trustworthy support. 

His replay was currently filled with reading words on a page. Each slowly passing on from one line to the next. Terminology short and long on crisp and barely weathered newsprint. His reading could not go on for long he was afraid. It was one of those moments where the parallels needed to be addressed with the man to his side. When you were in a relationship regardless of classification, the differences between you needed to be addressed for the success of said relationship. Particularly in moments like these. Particularly in their case. 

“Last week” Data started, “It could be inferred that Earl’s work hours begin at 9 am every week day, correct?”

Geordi, who had been looking over his shoulder to read what was in front of him did not seem phased by his wording. Merely muttering a slightly disinterested. “Yeah, I guess”

Data’s eyes left the page and settled on the other. The point of view of the video centering the engineer in the centermost frame. Looking at him from the side. He thought about simply being frank and upfront. However, they were on public transport and potentially being overheard. Would being overheard cause some unknown or unexpected conflict? 

“Ah, I see,” Data said, eyes back down “would you feel comfortable riding back into town and to the bus stop with them alone tomorrow morning?”

This seemed to garner immediate attention. Geordi did not move overtly but he did turn to him fully with a confused expression. Brows ever expressive.

“Into town alone? Data,” He stared as if he said a most absurd thing before making a sturdy statement “You’ll be riding with me”

He paused. Recalculating his failure to communicate. Maybe he does not under-

“We’ll work out the whole...you need to be at work at 8 thing” Geordi finished with.

Data blinked.

He does understand. He put down his pamphlet. Setting it neatly in his lap. 

“How do you dictate that we work out this schedule conflict?”

He watched his friend straighten, keeping him in his line of sight for a time. His response came out in a less confident manner than his defiance had before.

“...can you afford to be late?”

“One or two times is possible, however I do not believe I could get away with it every Thursday” He replied plainly. “I had no intention of starting now given that is the case...particularly considering I have obtained this job 6 days 4 h-

No. Avoid accurate calculation in public if possible. He head tilted with a conceding nod.

“...so recently,”

Frankly, he did not want to be late any day. It seemed wrong when there was no urgent reason for it. To Data, following Geordi’s plan to win this interchangeable part and use the help to repair the ship, was urgent. Alternatively, he could not overtly state to his boss that band practice was a means to that end. Or what the means to said end are at all. Additionally, though it is known to him that his aid is beneficial to Beatriz’s operation as a whole, he also knows she could have hired anyone she wanted. Someone who had a time period accurate degree and not knowledge born of passion and remnants of his study at the academy. An academy that did not exist to her and he could not rely on mentioning to give him additional prestige...or mention at all...someone with citizenship papers. She was going out of her way. He did not want her to have to accommodate any lateness as well. That did not seem fair. He had to be the model employee.

There they went. Sitting in silence again. Geordi’s eyes on him in this determined fester. His own meeting it with patience. Pondering how he would choose to proceed. 

It was then he turned away from him. The strain of his body leaning more effortlessly against the seat back in a relax.

“Okay,” his friend said on a sigh, head tilted down in the direction of the public seatings fabric “that does look bad…” 

His companion looked up from his contemplative gaze at green faux leather. Settling it straight forward. Sudying the bus's long walk way straight down to the front window. Data waited and watched his profile. 

“What are you comfortable with?” Geordi asked at half volume, “because...I think I know what you’re insinuating and I’m not comfortable with that,”

Data blinked. 

“I have committed to walking to the bus stop alone when ever I have to” 

Geordi’s brow knotted. A frown pulling his lips down further. “For an forty five minuets. Not two hours. And you know if you walk to town from Earl’s, there’s no bus when you hit that half way point, just...farmlands...long roads and-...it’s going to be dark if you leave early enough for that...”

“I have considered that,”

He would need to leave at 6 am. 5:30 to be tastefully early.

“And I’m just supposed to be alright with that?”

“You do not have to be” Data began “But like many of the things asked of us lately, directly or indirectly, it is something that we might have to get used to and have no choice in,”

His friend paused before responding in a way that seemed...resigned.

“I need time to think things over but...my instincts are telling me to walk with you”

Data straightened. His brows wrinkling deeper with worry as he considered his friend. His captain. Who’s decisions he could not go against.

“...it is unsafe”

“You don’t think I know that?”

There was a pause between them. A stretch of silence where they both just gazed at each other in an impasse. In a stall. Geordi with his usual steadfast convictions and he, with conflict. He supposed Geordi would not be so valuable to him as a friend if he did not consider his wellbeing and safety in such an intense manner on and off the job. He did not have a response. He knew the answer. He knew Geordi knew the answer. It was not necessary. He instead waited for his friend to carry on. 

“Plenty of people like me had to do that every day, they risked it in so many different ways and they survived” 

It was 5 seconds before he could find a considerate counter. 

“I am sure they would not have done it if they had a choice” Data replied “why would you submit yourself to the same fear and danger when you do not have to?”

“What if something happens to you?” Geordi rebutted, his expression taking on some soft frustration “you’re not invincible”

A beat. It seemed they had a version of this conversation often. 

Hazards of their careers.

“No, I suppose I am not” Data stated.

Then waited. Because he had no rebuttal. 

The replay cutt off with a brief glance to the work acquaintance who gave him his pamphlet earlier. Focused on the back of her head as he turned to look forward. In an endeavor to look out the front window.

End replay.

\----------

Data was awaiting a response from his friend. Who was no longer looking up at him with the furrow but down at the floor in a fit of inner dispute. Arms crossing in a tight squeeze. Data found himself wondering if he had had enough time to think over his choice. Wondering which side would prevail in his mind. Which order would he have to contend with.

And how would he react to it. 

“You don’t think I should be the one to ask?” Geordi finally muttered. 

Data paused. He did have a point here. He wanted to be careful with how his words came out. 

“It is my job that is causing the complication, without that, this conversation would not need to be had in the first place”

“Your job that you have because of me…” Geordi muttered, looking away. 

“Financial security is of benefit to me too” Data reassured. Which was not untrue.

Geordi did not respond to that. 

It seemed as if conversationally he had caused the other to return to a state of unresponsive internal dissension...He continued to rely on relevancy. 

“I am unsure of how the impact or result of the contents of the question would differ rather it was delivered by you or I” Data stated calmly, waiting to see if he would get a response this time “However, if you believe this is to be an untrue statement, I will rely on what you advise” 

…

No response.

He waited patiently. Which paid off sluggishly. 

“You know I hate this, right?” Geordi returned. Looking up at him.

Data replied matter of factly. 

“That is not surprising to me,”

His companion kept his face tilted in his direction in a searching way. Partial frown and furrow in place for a time before the official decision was made. 

“...I’ll do it” Geordi stated outright.

To which he nodded and took the step back that he had been needing to take. Allowing the other space so he could walk into the kitchen area where Earl was setting up a small shmorgishborg.

“I uh” Geordi started, in time to catch Earl stand tall from a bend after retrieving a tray of small miniature morsels sitting on a Blue Willow serving platter. What classic china...he wondered how old they were. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Geordi asked their host. 

Data walked over from where he was standing. Through the archway and into the kitchen space too. Eyes catching on a few of the vegetable laden dishes. Waiting for Geordi to speak. People watching. Examining Earl walking about their kitchenette. The smell of food being heated in the oven starting to permeate the section. Herbs and spices in a fragrant mix. Earl continually pulling things from cabinets and the fridge. Upon close inspection, he realized that they were not cooking at all. Merely collecting pre-prepared meals from the refrigerator and setting them on the stone counters. Letting them stay there before moving them into the oven. Data became unsure of what to do with himself. More preoccupied with not being a nuisance and standing out of the way of their host’s commonly taken walking trails while they took their hastened steps. Staying out of the soon to come conversation until it was needed. Another tray of heated vegetarian delectables sat next to another. There were three dishes in total awaiting arrangement and care.

“I’m not gonna stop you” they responded absentmindedly as they went. More focused on what they were doing than the outside vocal interference.

Geordi hesitated. 

“...Data got a job last week” He started out with, “at the cat shelter? Happy Meow...have you heard of it”

It was in that moment, while transferring warmed foods from the cooking pan to a serving plate that Earl looked up from what they were doing at the counter. A notable brightness to a company a honeyed tone. As if they were happy for them. 

“I know the place,” they said, “Congratulations man, you two are strapped for cash right? That’s a god send”

Yet again, Geordi paused. 

“Yeah, I supposed it is.” he responded, guiltful shoulders tight, His next statement coming out unsurely “... His shift starts at 8 am,”

His own eyes, which had been bouncing back and forth between those in front of him, did settle on Earl then. To see if they would understand what Geordi was insinuating or not.

“Mine starts at 9” they finally said. Unfettered. 

Until their hosting actions ceased. A dish in one hand as they stood in front of the counter top next to the stove.

Data took the time to reflect. Stopping his borrowed music playing device from playing and placing it on the corner of the counter cautiously. Waiting for Geordi to take further lead.

A length of time past. The human his attentions were on the most, tugging at the sleeve cuffs of his sweater. He would give the other 4.23 seconds before he intervened. He could withstand chastising later if it lead to that.

“If you don’t want to wake up early,” Geordi carried on, “I would appreciate it if you dropped me off at the bus stop on your way to work if that is at all possible?... Data will instead wake up earlier than us and walk back to town so he can make it into work on time”

The two secret officers awaited a reply. 

“... by yourself?” Earl asked, a skeptical look pulling their face tense as they turned to look at him. Watching Data puzzle at their words. 

Interesting. He did not think he would have to elaborate. He expressed himself.

“I have observed that is usually implied when it comes to statements such as the one Geordi made given the circumstances” he replied “It is my first week and...though my boss is likely to be lenient, I do not want to be late often or take advantage of her kindness in any way”

Earl stood there watching him for a time silently then. The tray in their hands lowered to the surface. They put the last of a small, egg sized round cheesy looking eatable on one of their high brow platters. Pulling out one of their porcelain bowls from a low cabinet. Large. The distinctive blue pattern painted on porcelain standing out. An expected trade mark of the company they were purchased from. 

“It was rhetorical, I got watcha’ meant” They said while transferring the last of that dishes particular meal and moving on to what was next on the list of things to do before more guests arrived. The mechanic chose to speak while they were on the way back to the oven. Opening the door a crack to check on the last remaining dishes needing heat. 

“I understand your concern...but I ain’t just-...alright lettin’ either a’ you walk anywhere alone round here in the dark, dawn or evenin if I don’t gotta let it sit on my conscious...even I don’t like being outside in the dark for longer than I have to and I live here” They replied, closing the oven door once yet again. Tone serious.

Flavorful smoke once again contained in it’s confines erupted into the atmosphere. “My gentleman caller might be a little pissed about wakin’ up earlier than he thought he’d have to but I’ll just drive yall’ into town an hour early. It’s no big thing,”

Geordi’s, decided to speak again.

“...you’re sure?”

“It’s fine, it’s just an hour, I’ll find something to do” and before either of them had to ask, they said. “I’ll do it as much as I have to,” they said, while putting on two black oven mitts. Yet again absent minded. 

An hour meant a lot to humans. It meant an hour less to sleep. To prepare for work. To make breakfast and nourish oneself. He had not planned to be an inconvenience. Certainly not to everyone they met.

The oven reopened, door pulling apart as Earl retrieved what looked like a bowl of well seasoned vegetable soup. A large pan between their mitts. Which was put in there well before this conversation started. They pulled the top from the pan and began to pour it into the bowl. 

The engineer, hands in a motion to readjust his sweater spoke up then. His delivery born of the new found calm of their changed morning plans.

“I don’t mind keeping you company for an hour if you need it,” He suggested.

After finishing with a garnish to their second dish, they smirked slightly. 

“Rad,” Earl responded sincerely while multitasking “You might have to remind me in the morning. Might...but I’m lookin’ forward to it”

Geordi responded to their words with a small smile of his own. 

Now that the previously tense exchange ended on a bright note, Data found his curiosity situating on the meals that Earl was creating. His eyes down in an examination. 

Earl noticed this immediately. 

“Hungry?” they asked with a cheeky air of delight. Head tilting up in an act of confidence.

Data’s eyes flitted up from his analyzing to the one addressing him.

Geordi, readjusted his sleeve again. Listening in.

He did not respond immediately. A human without food as long as he had that day would be famished right now. He formulated his respond accordingly. Or he would have if Earl did not read the extra time he had taken before speaking to mean something else. What, Data did not know. But it inspired this response:

“You ain’t gotta hold back or nothin. I don’t make all this food not to be eaten”

Their host was smiling slightly after the friendly chide. Smile lines deepening at the pull.

At the display, Data considered it might be appropriate to move on from the previous question completely. He focused on his inquisitiveness instead. 

“What are they?”

Earl took a step back from their beautified dishes and gestured to the one they were referring to. 

“Let’s see… for appetizers we have some crust less quiches and south west grilled vegetable stuffed sweet potato skins” They introduced with a flourish of a wrist “Main course, chickpea vegetable soup and, red pepper spinach wraps”

They paused, taking on mild chagrin.

“no dessert” they admitted, “woke up kinda late today,” 

“Would you like help?” Data asked.

Earl’s invitingly smarmy expression was accompanied with a shaken head.

“You don’t have to” they reminded, “You’re a guest,”

Data head tilted.

“What importance is this distinction?” he questioned 

This made their host let out a quiet snicker. 

“Typically none unless it’s nights like tonight,” They said “I just got one more thing to heat up anyway”

Geordi, who was standing nearer to the display plates, extended an arm to gesture at one of the appetizers. 

“Are we allowed to get a head start?” He asked,

Earl responded as they took down some empty china for them to eat on. These were plain white. Nothing fancifully decorated like the blue willow but something that would not be missed if broken. 

“No eating off these plates before one of my bandmates arrives, I want atleast three people to appreciate my art before it gets devoured” They said while placing some utensils for everyone to choose from out too. Then some styrofoam plates. More disposable dishware. “But what’s in my fridge is yours for the taking, help yourself”

Geordi did just that. Washing his hands at the sink first then going to the fridge to look into it. He pulled out a small tropical fruit. A tangerine. Then turned to walk past the two of them. Stopping at one of the dishes again. The one he gestured too and leaned in mildly to take a long inhale of it’s aroma.

The mechanic, who was standing close by, made a repetitive backwards sweeping gesture with their hand. Similar to how someone might shoo another. 

“I can be trusted around tempting smells” Geordi remarked with a small smile, before amending his posture “...but I’ll be in the dining room with the ‘thing’ I created, gotta think some stuff over” 

With that, he exited the room. Readjusting his sweater sleeves on the way out.

Earl joined Data in watching the other human walk out of the room. They took off their oven mits after he left. Sitting them down in a disorderly fashion on the counter and walking over to a calender that was hanging up next to the refrigerator. Picking up a pencil hanging from a string by a strap of adhesive tape. Finding tomorrow's date and writing down an addition to previously written plans. Data read over their shoulder from where he was standing a distance away. Tried to. The glint of their jewelry adorned fingers reflected in refractions about the walls and surfaces. 

‘Remember: Set alarm clock for an hour early every Friday morning’ was what it read. 

“Ay” they said as they wrote, “either o’ you allergic to anythin’?”

As the only one left in the room aside from their host, Data responded. 

“Not that I am aware of” 

“Good to know” They replied, finishing their hectic scrawl in ...what could be described as poor penmanship before walking back over to the last marinating dish of the fridge. Letting it sit on the counter. 

He could sense his intrigue keeping him stationary to where he was watching the taller of the two humans. Alternatively...he did notice something about Geordi that made him want to go question him. He could interact with Earl later. He followed after his friend's trail. 

Back to the dining room. When he passed the archway yet again, warm lighting cast down from a gold and silver chandelier proving the only lighting in the room. Each light a fake candle with the bulb shaped like a stylized flame. An interesting antique piece. He did not fixate on it. Choosing to go stand next to where Geordi was unscrewing some of the parts he previously fashioned together. Pulling said part away to turn it about in his hand in an act of examining it.

“What are you thinking?” Data asked, sitting down in the chair he had occupied earlier. The one next to the engineer. His eyes on what he had in his hands.

His companion looked at him from where he was seated before turning back to the machinery.

“I wonder if there’s a way to lessen the amount of steps I need to take to combine all of these parts,” He said aloud “my fingers aren’t as fast as they used to be but...if I can’t train some quickness back into them I can make up for that in efficiency and know how...I think“

Data nodded to him. Quietly watching as the other continued pulling the complex puzzle apart. He let silence flow through them. Watching the other work delicate but deliberate separations. An engrossed look on his face. It made him reconsider if he should ask what he had in mind…

He decided to ask anyway.

“Are you nervous?” Data asked in a tone below his usual speaking voice.

Geordi did not look up from what he was doing. 

“Why would you ask that?”

A chance at deduction? One he did not have to pass up, in fact. He took it. 

“You have readjusted your sleeves numerous times” he said “it is a behavior that I have observed you do in high stress situations. To be more specific, typically these situations involve interacting with people you consider impressive and would like to impress yourself, Leah Brahms for example” 

The reveal of his detection of the others' behavioral findings, made Geordi stop what he was doing momentarily. 

He resumed his work not too long after. 

“Oh,” He muttered, “I wanna look nice, I guess I’m susceptible to the whole, wanting to be accepted urge too,”

Ah, that explained it. It would not be just the three of them for long. Data gave his unsolicited opinion. 

“You are a very likable person Geordi, and stubbornness aside, you are usually very easy to get along with,”

Geordi snorted, speaking through a sudden smile. Cocked more to one side than the other. A brow raised at him.

“Usually?”

Three seconds passed before he decided to press the subject. Elaborating further on what sort of answer he wanted from him. Which Data appreciated.

“Usually easy to get along with? Not always?” 

“That is an accurate estimation in my experience” He responded. 

His friend huffed out an amused breath and shook his head. “You’re lucky you’re cute,”

Data blinked. There was that biometric rush…He optimized and ran another cool down.

“Would you like help?” He asked. Changing the subject.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got this” 

A beat. Another concern came to him. Data knew why it was so important for his friend to be sitting here. Pulling his invention apart in the least destructive way possible. They only bought one set of duplicate materials because it was all they could safely afford at the time. Meaning if he was going to keep practicing building it, he had to take it apart. Parse out the reusable materials. So he was aware that his next question might come with the accompaniment of a no. Back straight and attentive, Data prepared for that. 

“Is this what you will be doing during my practice?” He asked.

“Not the whole time I’m sure,” Geordi said easily, screwdriver in a twist “would you like me to come watch when I’m done?”

Data nodded. 

Geordi went on speaking.

“I’ll do that then...I just can’t say when”

“Understandable,” 

He watched as his friend’s studiousness took hold once again. The click and clack of components being disassembled happened occasionally. Data went back to watching what he was doing. Learning from his actions as he always did.

They were allowed that space. For as long as it took for Earl to have reheated and plated their last dish. 

“Data?” he heard their voice call from the kitchen.

“Yes?” 

“Where’d you put the bass?” They asked “I’ll take it down to the basement for you” 

He did not have to think over his answer. 

“No, I will take it down” He responded, “I do not want to give you more cause to over extend yourself,”

“Suite yourself” they responded nonchalantly, just as quickly as Data had “the door just before the bathroom leads to the stairway, be careful, I haven’t turned the lights on down there yet” 

He stood up, ready to accomplish what he said he would. When he did, Geordi spoke in a mutter as he worked.

“See you in a bit,”

“Alright, dear” 

After getting the bass from the corner of the dining room and slinging it around his shoulder once again, He exited the room.

Went past the kitchen. Back into the long and warmly lit main hallway. Not deterred by the creaking floor boards he pressed into as he made his way. The door next to the bathroom door? He...did not know which door was the door to the downstairs bathroom. This would require an investigation. An uneventful and easily solvable one. When he walked past the sun room, he opened the first door. The one at the very end of the hallway. 

Bathroom. He closed the door again. Memorizing another aspect of the layout of this house.

Then opened the door just before it. Case Solved. How anticlimactically short...but that was what was allowed of him these days. He walked inside. Looking for one of those rectangular plastic covers with the small levers protruding from it. The ones he typically found on walls. The light switch. He did that as he treked all the way down the stairs. 

This house and it’s volume. The floorboards settled as he descended the wooden steps. Their wail ending when he was officially inside of the basement. Wood paneling carried into the space as well but instead of being painted white, the wood was its original yet treated tone. A brown wood against slate flooring. Covered in a black carpet rug. There were framed posters on the wall of various timely musicians. A large black couch, and love seat made up the sitting area. A coffee table divided the two. Folders were sitting out on top of it. Similar to the ones Earl showed him. Manila...certain to house more sheet music. He checked to see if that was true. 

All this sat aloft the area where the instruments were set up. There was a 5-piece drum set sitting stationary in the back corner. With just enough room for the player to comfortably sit. It was wine red, black, with silver accents. Cymbals to match. The word ‘Pearl’ sitting on the upper part of the bass drums front side. It was a rather shiny kit. Which spoke to careful management and routine polishing of the hardware. A microphone standing well ahead of the set. As if to make room for the other instruments and band members to set up and play. Black and silver. 

The needed tech was set aside to the right too. Amp’s and other instrumental equipment. So the cords would not have to stretch too far. It became immediately apparent that this place could serve as an amature at home studio if they wanted it to.

The new England colonial groaned it’s age once again. A draft colliding with the hairs on his neck and shifting the hair at his nape in an...eerie fashion. Certainly it must be hard to record when contending with that. Maybe it was a particularly windy night outside…

This was the sound that frightened Geordi and he last week.

Data walked his bass case over to get a closer look at the drums. Unzipping it and leaning the instrument on what the assumed was it’s stand once it was free. It fit perfectly. Subsequently, he got a look at the wall decor as well. Engraved with official insignia’s, there was a framed CCW certificate. Data squinted at the fine print. Concealed Weapons Carry certification. Their proof that they did indeed have authorization to carry. And a CFS certificate as well. Which established that a person was a competent professional in the field of safe and accurate firearm and ammunition handling. It also served as identification. They kept both up to date too, judging by the signage. There was a chest sitting on the floor underneath the displays. Requiring a key for access. The lock hung unfastened. Free to grant access to anyone who flipped the lid. 

He let his eyes stay on said chest. Let them linger at the detailing and filigree work. The refined and masterful etching. Recalling his fear of this space only last week. Of what it could be hiding. Thinking of how...mundane this all turned out to be. He wondered if Geordi cleared Earl of suspicion at this point. Data had. Why would they be so inviting and open about the navigation of their space if they had something to hide. Were knowledgeable of either of them in any way, ties to the automotive store withholding. 

He turned around and walked back up the stairs. Opening the door to enter the hallway. 

When he got there, Earl was standing at the end of it. Infront of the classically adorned curio cabinet. There were some decorative items on it as well. They were looking into a picture frame mirror sitting on one of the glass shelves. At themself with an eyebrow pencil drawing in the arch to be stronger with a well practiced hand. Data watched. Curious. Doing ones make up was a celebrated art form for a reason. Not too dissimilar from painting. He did not get to see others doing it often. In the process of it. So he found it an intriguing thing to see. It also gave him some insight. Filling in his eyebrows each day was something he was doing for this time periods fashion expectations after all. He supposed...it also made him blend in with humans more. Or that was the goal at least. He wanted to observe if there was a technique to it.

“You are not wearing makeup on your eyes this week” he observed.

Earl did not look away from what they were doing.

“Goin’ for something more natural tonight, less to wash off later” 

They responded absentmindedly, going on to speak further, “you should see me on show night’s, I’m typically done up to hell,...might even be more sparkly than you”

Data head tilted. An interesting comparison. He looked down at his hand, tilting it about in the dimmed lighting. Examining it for it’s luminescent properties. The flecs of gold. 

“I would have to see it to believe it” he responded honestly.

To which, Earl did smirk in amusement. 

They were not the one to pursue further conversation. He took that upon himself.

“You take very good care of your drum set,” Data commented. Receiving a casual:

“Thanks, dude”

“Are you also a singer?”

There was a pause there. Earls smirk fell away only slightly.

“Why would you-” They all but whispered because it was more a thought to themself than it was a response to him. It was a moment before their expression turned more enlightened. As if they just remembered something “You saw the microphone set up…” 

They paused before explaining.

“I keep that here for safe keeping, less you move things, less likely they are to have an untimely accident and my friend trusts me with it so I don’t complain.” they went on good naturedly “I can’t sing a lick...gotta voice shakier than an earthquake, It’s a curse,...always wished I could but who doesn’t”

There was a moment there where Data contemplated his own past. His own artistic desires from creation to now. Eyes on the ground momentarily before lifting to meet Earl’s face again. 

“I too have strived for improvement in that area,” He admitted, 

“One of the hardships of being an artist.” they said thoughtfully, more like it was to themself than anyone else “No matter how much we improve or how good we already are, we never think we’re good enough...” 

A beat. They continued.

“Can you sing?” Earl asked, pulling the eyebrow pencil from their face and looking down at him, “well, I mean”

“I am technically sound, yes”

“Oh yeah?” They asked with slightly raised brows “What’s your favorite genre to sing?”

The second officer had to think about this one. He supposed he did not have a favorite per se, yet he did find himself drawn to singing one type over most others.

“Opera” He answered “How ever, I do not begrudge any type, I consider myself a student of all genres”

“The best way to be” Earl complimented, standing up straight again and putting a small plastic cap down on the pencil they were using. 

There was a lull in conversation. One he was looking for. Where Data could have easily done what he intended to do. Planned to when he was around Earl again. Ask them those questions. Gain some insight. He stood here solidly. His lips parted. 

“I would like to ask you something,” He said “but...I do not know if I should proceed. It might be considered too personal an inquiry for someone I have not known for very long”

Earl did not seem bothered. Their haughty exterior had not swayed.

“Lay it on me” They said.

Data had to sift his memory banks for linguistic files. Old sayings. Antiquated slang. 

Earl took this silence to mean that he needed some coaxing.

“Ask your question” They tried again “I’ll tell you if I can answer it or not”

He looked at the other in consideration for a while longer before opening his mouth yet again.

Unfortunately he was interrupted. The doorbell rang. 

“Hold that thought” Earl said, looking past him to the door behind him.

Data nodded approvingly. To which Earl fixed up their hair in the mirror before shuffling smoothly past him. Making their way just behind him to the front door. Opening it for expected guests. 

He turned around himself. Engaged and enthralled by the aspect of new people showing up. He prepared to make proper greetings.

“Of coarse you’d be tha’ first one ta show up” Earl said, some cheek and fondness behind their tone as they looked down at their first guest. Band member number one.

A familiar voice responded back to them. 

“You say that like you’re not happy to see me” he replied back, skeptically. 

“Just messin’ around dude” Earl replied, a thumb finding a way into their belt loops. 

He of course followed the other over. To place the voice and face. It was not familiar in the way a long time friend or acquaintance would be but familiar in the essence that he had heard it recently...Recently enough to recall it’s timber. 

When Earl moved out of the way, his suspicions were confirmed. 

It was the bartender. From the night he and Geordi spotted one of their antagonizers. Their off black mohawk covered in a knit hat. Skin tone a darker shade of brown on a diverse color wheel but lighter than say, Geordi's. 

“I’ll admit, the last place I thought I’d see you again was inside Earl’s house” he said with a warm smile, noticing Data immediately “Did you and your boyfriend find that friend you two were looking for?”

Data’s spine tightened.

Find? Yes. identify? No. How did he answer…

“We just missed them,” He responded. A feasible colloquialism. It predictably got the two humans... ‘off of his trail’. 

“That’s too bad…” the bartender said, smile lessening to non-existent “Hopefully that won’t happen next time, I’ll keep an eye out just in case”

“I would appreciate that” Data responded. It was an appropriate one he believed. Hopefully one that would not break any of the rules of their capture.

He thought of Geordi’s sake…

Then he added:

“But do not trouble yourself too much, thank you again for the help that night”

“It’s no trouble,” The bartender reassured, then turned back to Earl. Who was looking past them out front to the car sitting in the front of the house on the road. There was someone sitting in the drivers seat. A large man...another one that Data thought he recognized the silhouette of. 

“How long is he plannin’ on sittin’ out there?” Earl asked with confusion, a thumb jutting in the position of said vehicle “he’s comin’ in this time too right?”

The bartender, not surprised, replied while looking up at his friend.

“Veeka's gonna go run some errands with my car tonight and bring it back when it’s time to go home,” he replied, ”...eventually,”

With that he did look over his shoulder and wave. Earl joined in the gesture.

Data, in an effort to fit in, did as well. 

To which, the man in the car did wave back but went back to sitting patiently. 

The waving session ended.

“...I think he’s waiting for us to get inside” The bartender said in a hushed way.

Data blinked when the realization hit. 

They all took the hint. Earl closing both doors behind their new guest and locking both doors. Data moving so the other person would have the space he needed to enter fully. The first guest took off his coat and hung it up on Earl’s coat rack. They had a casual presentation. Neutral tones. Grey jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt over a white t-shirt. Their style was very much at odds with Earl’s flashy style and accessory choice that night. They would not look like band mates to any one who did not know that they were judging by the nights aesthetic alone. Tonight must not be a dress rehearsal. While this was happening, they could see the headlights from the car sitting outside move. Veeka driving down the road.

“Where’s yours?” the bartender asked, now free of their large color blocked down winter jacket and scarf, “boyfriend I mean,” 

“He is in the dining room” Data explained. “He will not be joining us for practise until later,”

“Oh yea, Earl told me they were doing the contest together” They said, looking up at Earl then “How’d the first practice for that go?”

“... gotta lot of studyin’ to do’” Earl lamented, taking a moment to think about that fact before they went on in a laissez faire manner “but stop worryin’ bout me, come n’ get yourself some dinner” 

“Mm more gourmet rabbit dinners...” He said, 

Data was...unsure if this was friendly jest or not but by the way that their host responded to it, the earlier thought seemed to be the case. They were not overtly insulted by any means.

“Like I haven’t heard that one before,” Earl replied hautyly, with light hearted mirth. Weight resting on one leg “a rabbit ain’t got nothin on me youngin. My cookings delicious”

“Never said it wasn’t” The youth replied smile intact, which reached his prominent, brown eyes.

“That’s what I thought” They said before beginning a confident strut back to the kitchen. 

The two guests followed after. When they all got there, the small group stopped behind Earl. When they knocked on the dining room door lightly to get Geordi’s attention. 

“First’s guests arrived” Earl let him know, peaking their head in. “Come get some food,”

“I’ll come aft- Hi,” The engineer said, head in what he was doing until he turned around towards the end. Seeing a new person amongst them all.

The bartender replied in a friendly way.

“It’s nice to see you again”

This made Geordi pause to consider this information for a time. Data was unsure if this was a moment where his friend was acting or genuinely needed the help recognizing someone he had not spent that much time with when they met in a loud and crowded space. So he treated it the same way he would either scenario.

“This is the bartender who helped us look for our friend, last month,”

“Right!” Geordi declared at the acknowledgement, one of his glowing smiles taking over. “Thanks again, by the way” 

“It’s nothing” was the fair weathered response. 

Geordi then turned to look up in Earl’s direction.

“I’ll eat after I finish” was the conclusion of his earlier statement, gesturing to the large pile of disassembled parts before him “I’m a little...caught up”

“Do what you have to, no pressure” was the response he earned from the one he was talking to. Earl walked into the kitchen when they were finished speaking to him. The bartender followed his friend. 

Data followed them both. Ultimately, while he was thinking, the bartender went first for the blue willow serving plates. Making a plate for himself and partaking in the water sat out in a pitcher for them all. Near the lemonade pitcher.

He took his place behind the one before him in ‘line’. Walking over to obtain a plate. Making a sampling platter once it was his turn at the dinner dishes. Making sure to put an ample amount of the quishes on the plate. The ones that his partner seems incensed enough to get a close whiff of earlier and pretend to grab at. Once it seemed to be a suitable enough meal, he walked it into the dining room. Sitting it adjacent from the clutter and far enough to not be in the way. 

When he noticed someone reaching over him and soon after the plate placed before him, Geordi stopped what he was doing with his magnetic tool. Looking up over his shoulder from his work to Data.

“You didn’t have to do that,” He said,

“I know,” He responded to his friend. Resting a hand on his friends shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Hoping that a mirror of one of his friends typical acts of affection would get a positive point across. 

This time, Geordi did something that he had never done before when he mirrored this particular action. He placed his tool free hand on top of his. Fully. Steadily.

Data’s automatic respiratory imitation systemes stalled. He dare not move. Just experience the sensation until the other gave the back of his hand a few pats before pulling his own back. Continuing his work with a tenderly spoken:

“Thank you” as he placed his unpealed tangarine on the plate too. Data assumed to eat along with his meal later. 

He retrieved his hand from the others person. Going back into the kitchen, now that he was taken care of. Back to the food options. He made a plate for himself too. He wanted to be seen eating by the new people. Any chance to deepen the ruse. The pair of band mates talking in the background.

“Will the new flame be showing his face this week?” The bartender asked, plate in hand. 

Earl did not seem to mind the questioning. Data assumed this proding was playful in nature.

“He’ll be by later...probably after ya’ll leave” Earl explained, speaking after they didn’t have a mouthful of vegetarian delights “He’s always going on about how he’s too tired for company on work nights.”

Data began putting a soup bowl together. 

“I get that” The bartender said.

“We’ll see how long this one lasts” Earl joked “gotta work on my tendency to complicate the uncomplicated,” 

“Most people just call that commitment issues” the bartender replied in kind.

Earl shook their head after a weak scoff. Not having anything else to say on the subject, they went back to eating bits off of their plate.

The bartender settled sights on Data Next. 

“You’re sitting in for our bassist?” the bartender asked, keeping the conversation going “We’ve all been worried our sound was gonna be lacking at our next show, it’s good to have you on board”

Data responded, finished making his plate from the serving platters.

“It was my understanding that this was a temporary obligation for the sake of rehearsal quality”

The secret officer withstood the skeptical look that their new guest gave him before they turned to look at Earl yet again. Who’s tall form seemed to shrink to their level.

“...Does that mean you have a replacement set up for shows?” the bartender asked, turning wide brown eyes to settle up on their host.

“Not exactly...” Earl replied with a wincing half smirk, looking away when the bartender’s surprise became more disappointed “no, no I don’t yet but I’ll work somethin’ out”

“...You’ve been saying that for weeks” The shortest of the three said, more dispirited than harshly.

Another nervous wince followed from the person they were addressing. 

Then the doorbell rang once more. Earl straightened back up, putting their plate down on the counter and dusted the crumbs from their hands with a napkin previously laid behind them.  
The jangle of necklaces colliding could be heard as they hastened out of the room.

Leaving both Data and the bartender standing there. With their plates in hand as they waited to be joined by another person and their host yet again. He saw nothing else to do but to cycle through his database of small talk. Something they had in common.

“I have noticed that you do not have an instrument on you”

The bartender turned to him and spoke.

“I’m the singer” They said in a personable way, “Earl lets me keep my mic and equipment here so I don’t have to lug it back and forth,”

“I see,” 

Then things got quiet again. Other than the distant sound of the front door opening and joyous greetings from those near it.

That...would not do. He was trying to make an impression.

“The skies here are beautiful” Data observed out loud “Especially at night”

The bartender returned his enthusiasm in an at ease way.

“They are, aren't they?” He responded. Data assumed this was a rhetorically intended statement so he pressed on with his next thought. Born from observation of this humans features. They had these...raised bumps that looked like moles on their face. Not large bumps. Some were shallow and they had a scattering that were similar to freckles. Some of them might have been freckles. He found over the years that typically humans with marks on their faces did not like to have their existence brought up for it might affect their self esteem. He was unsure why...beauty marks and freckles like his often reminded him of stars and galaxies. One of his favorite sights to behold. 

People had very...peculiar notions when it came to standards of aesthetic beauty.

“Did you know that this region's skies are supposed to be in clear view of a meteor shower Sunday night at 9 PM?” Data asked,

“How’d you come by that?” the shorter of the two asked as he proceeded to make further progress on his dinner plate.

Data answered, intrigued by this thread of banter and encouraged by the others interest “I read about it in todays news pamphlet,”

The bartender responded in an easy going way. 

“That’s what I get for not keeping as up to date as I should, I'll keep an eye out for it,” They paused, “We haven’t been formally introduced”

He had to take a moment to replay his past interaction with this person...no...no they never introduced themselves. 

“No we have not” he replied when he officially had the answer. “But your nametag said Royce if I recall correctly”

And he knew he did.

“Friends call me Roy” he replied before taking another bite.

“It is nice to meet you Royce” he responded curtly.

The singer chuckled. A pleasantness to their open expression.

“Roy is fine”

Data registered what was just said to him. Did this mean he was making a new friend? Should he ask? Humans asked that when they were unsure about the status of a relationship. He did not believe the appropriate amount of time had past for him to consider this person a friend or for that to work the other way around...however they could be acting in good faith. They would be seeing a lot of each other in the coming weeks. This could be insinuating that they might not be friends yet, but they wanted to take steps to becoming so in the future. ‘

“I apologize,” He immediately corrected himself “It is nice to meet you, Roy”

Soon they were no longer the only ones in the kitchen area. Earl made their rejoining known.

“Look who’s here,” they said with enthusiasm as they re-entered. Holding a hand out like one might when they were introducing someone on a stage. Though curiously, they were gesturing to empty air. Unbeknownst to them at the time. Until they were met with silence at their dramatic act. They turned around.

Earl lost her a ways back it seemed. The mystery person had stopped at the dining room door to introduce herself to Geordi in an ebullient manner.

Data turned to see who they brought along. Watching her actions as she left her brief back and forth to enter the room with them. He realized that he recognized this person as well. Not from any indepth interaction but from the time he and Geordi ran into Earl on the way back to the telephone booth last week. They had not spoken before. She was a part of the small group of people who were hanging with the mechanic on that rainy day until they sent them off. Her outfit for the night was somewhere between the drummer and singers. Eye liner and short straightened hair in a tapered tease. High at the top with loose bits falling in her face. A loose black leather jacket over a black ruffly top. Loose pants on and combats on her feet. She had a red guitar case strapped to her back. She was not as jewelry laden as Earl was. Aside from a few black jelly bracelets on one wrist.

“I’m surprised you could make it this week” Royce said to her with a pleased tone. 

She came over and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. He returned them. Moving his plate out of the way so she was free from the chance of potential spillage now that she was near. 

“The shelter might be getting a little busier this time of year, but that couldn’t keep me away from my music this week” She responded to Roy, turning around to look up at the other new face.

“Our new bassist,” She said, thrilled and elated. “When your boyfriend started grilling our E here in the rain, everyone assumed the worst”

Earl rolled their eyes before groaning their reply as they leaned their back against the counter and began eating from their own plate again.

“Haha, I’m messy, we all get it by now.” 

She merely smiled to herself. 

“Don’t get too excited” Roy said to her “He’s only here for rehearsals”

Her bubbliness did not seem swayed by the distinction.

“It’s great to have you,” she said to him as she moved to the sink. Washing her hands.

“It is good to be here” Data replied sincerely. Letting his curiosity take hold of his next question.  
“What kind of shelter are you coming from?”

She replied while drying said hands. Taking off some black nail polish chips along with the act. 

“I work at a homeless shelter, the one in town” She tossed the moistened paper towel in the trash when she was done with it. Speaking again as she moved to the food platters. Making herself a plate. “I’m Pamela by the way.”

“It is nice to meet you Pamela” 

She smiled at him in a cheery way before peering over into his food selection.

“Hows the soup?”

Data blinked before looking down into his bowl. Then back over at her. Ultimately, though it’s flavor profile was lost on him, it was nutritionally sound. He would not advise against eating it. Or any of the other meals their host made tonight.

“I quite enjoy it” 

“That settles it,” she said with excitement, “I’ll be getting some of everything”

So she did. Her plate was probably the most covered compared to the three of them. She continued to speak while she put it together.

“Have you heard from Tracy, E?”

“Before work,” they said, “She should be here a little late, she had to hit the laundromat after her shift”

Data’s interests peaked. 

“Laundromat?” He questioned “there is a communal space to wash clothing items and bedding in town?”

“Right next to the record store” Earl clarified, chewing behind their hand before they went on at the tail end of another bite “Trace works there. At the record store, not the laundromat” 

Hm…

He wondered if that would be a more or less convenient add on to their routines. His and Geordi’s. Not having to hand wash and wait for their clothes to dry. Sheets as well...He would have to be sure that the machines were sanitary if they did decide to do that...He bookmarked this information. Something to bring up to Geordi later.

He turned to Pamela, He caught her right in the middle of a sampling of soup. 

“What is it like working at a homeless shelter?” He asked. 

Asking about someones career was another typically well received method of relationship building. At the very minimum it got the other person talking and typically that opened doors for other topics to surface. He also often found interest in their answers. Especially in this case. What must it have been like to work at a shelter during the 1980’s homeless crisis. What an interesting personal account to observe. She seemed to take to the question welcomingly enough. 

“You meet a lot of interesting people, some who are mentally ill, disabled, have addictions, have lost their way...or are combinations of all those...sometimes it’s in their control why they landed in a shelter but mostly it’s stuff that isn’t, especially with the boom these days...small town or not the long time shelter workers say they feel the change in capacity, I've only been at it a few years” She explained, trailing off as she continued to get more personal about her answer “when you work with the homeless population, you realize that many of us are just one step away from being homeless ourselves...you hear some very relatable stories...But I love helping people ...making sure people feel seen and supported now that I’m in a position to give back...I think the hardest part for me other than the emotional exhaustion of it all is turning people away when they don’t meet curfew, and enforcing the housing time limit”

She took the time to take an extended drink from her soup spoon. The other two in the room observed their exchange as they focused on feeding themselves. 

“Why do you ask? ” She asked, “Just curious?

Data hesitated here. Unsure if he should be too forthcoming. It was in his nature...but he supposed it could not hurt his standing here. It could have the reinforcement of making he and Geordi’s portrayal more authentic so he divulged...honestly. 

“I considered visiting one for food and resources when it was...uncertain rather Geordi and I would have enough money to make it through the upcoming month,”

There was a pause in conversation there. A considerate burst of quiet where no one knew what to say. Other than Pam. She said it carefully.

“...I’m sure it’s not surprising that a lot of us end up there, LGBT folks...even though no one likes to talk about it...it’s kind of a secret understanding amongst all of us.” She divulged “Shelters get a bad wrap...if you end up at mine, know you both would be in safe company...you’d have to eat in the dining area as food isn’t allowed to leave the building but it’s an open resource to all who really need it”

“I will remember that” He said back to her, taking in and logging all of this information under the number that corresponded with the title ‘important’. Continuing to pay thorough attention to the other when she kept going. She was smiling partially when she said this last part. 

“My job is considering partnering up with the cat shelter down the way, it’ll do people some good getting some animal therapy I think, especially the kids” She imparted, her tone taking on a cheerful lilt when she set her sights back on her long time friend, the host of this event “maybe you should go and ask the owner for me huh, Earl?”

Data and Roy turned to look at Earl then. The bartenders expression one of knowing. Data’s was a mask of unreadable but internally he was intrigued. What was he missing?

“Nah... I’m good” They responded skittishly. Eyes on their plate. “That’s on you, honey”

“Do you dislike cats, Earl?” Data interjected. 

Royce smiled to himself. 

Pam was smiling too but at her friend. 

“They’re a big fan of a woman who visits the owner often, Willamina Styles” She explained.

Earl winced. Poking at one of their stuffed sweet potato skins with their fork

“Sheesh...put all my business out there, why dontcha’” Earl muttered under their breath. Heavily aware that everyone in the room’s eyes were on them.

Pam was quick to recover. Guilt in her tone. “Forget I said anything, everyone”

Eventually Earl responded to her. Letting out a long breath before they decided to go easy on their friends.

“I can be embarrassed around you guys..” they started, leading into some quiet gushing. “Her hidden articles in the paper are real good...read em’ every week...Hezekiah let’s me display em’ in the back of the garage...she’s really good”

“They’ve really wanted to be her friend for a while now” Royce cut in objectively. Turning to Earl when they said this next part “Pretty adorable your hang ups with this...considering how easy it is for you to mystify the guys your after”

Their host spoke with their fork in an articulate jut to emphasize their next statement.

“Getting laid or getting dates and making friends are three completely different things” 

The secret commander’s features scrunched. Brow wrinkles pulling down with his eyebrows as he thought to himself. Aware this could be another one of those alienating moments where the allosexual mind just...worked differently than his did. He was aware it was not a popular train of thought to expect ones friendships to be as social, vital, and emotionally supportive as ones romantic relationships. Though he was aware that considering his particular romantic and sexuality leanings, friendship was required to evolve into anything deeper regardless. So he did not open himself to any new relationship with the motivation to make someone his lover. He had...never had this particular experience. But he recalled how easily Earl spoke to him in the past when their intentions were romantic. If they used similar confidence and charisma to make friends...they could easily make as many friends as they wanted with nearly any one they wanted. Taking the chance at his assessment, he said what he was thinking. Wanting to be...encouraging.

“Not necessarily” Data stated, “I find the same principles of relationship building apply regardless of the end result one might be looking for in said relationship,” 

Earl did not respond, merely kept their eyes down, going back to poking at their meal.

“Willamina is my friend,” He continued “Would you like me to introduce you to her on a day of your choosing? I do not mind if it is a work day. She is very charismatic and quite enjoys talking to people...I believe you two might find quite a lot to speak about”

Data took a moment to commend himself mentally. Deanna would be proud of him...

“Aw” Pamela expressed, looking over at Data “that’s sweet of you to offer that on your work day”

“I work at Happy Meow. It would not be an inconvenience”

She widened her eyes.

“What are the odds” she admonished “if the partnership works out, you and I might be seeing each other during the day some times”

Data head tilted. Making one of his ‘hm’ noises. His frowny acknowledgment of information he had not previously considered until now faces happening.

“That is a possibility” He confirmed “with a desirable outcome,”

Pam fit him with a warm grin. Her round eyes squeezing almost closed before she turned to see the state that Earl was in at this point. 

“whattaya say, E? Taking him up on it?”

They did not look from their plate. Replying with an: “I’ll think about it…”

Data considered the uncharacteristically bashful human for a while. Their friends did the same before going back to their plates. Eventually Earl did start eating again.

“What did you do today Roy?” They asked. 

Royce looked up at them momentarily before looking back at what he was eating.

“Picked up a few things….rested, wrote some lyrics...” he said, eating the last quiche on his plate. “Nothing eventful, just like I like it on a day off”

This seemed to perk not just Pamela up but Earl too.

“New lyrics?” Pam asked “did you bring them?”

The singer went on, enhanced by his friend's excitement. It was not extremely apparent but he was secretly blushing at the attention.

“They’re not ready yet, when I finish the song, I’ll bring it.” He responded, looking up at Earl when he asked this next part “we’re working the last song I brought over tonight right?”

Data found this curious. 

“You bet, then refinin’ some of our covers” they responded. 

“Sick” Roy responded a small smile in place. The singer then turned to Data. “I don’t know what you think you’re in for but...we aren’t exactly ‘Yello’,”

…?

“Yellow?” he questioned “As in the color between green and orange in the color spectrum, a primary subtractive color complementary to blue?”

Everyone in the group was looking at him now. It did not take much to realize that his answer was inccorect. He did not think it in his best interests to ask aloud what it meant. Surely a ‘modern’ musician should understand what this illusive ‘Yellow’ was. Or who they were. He did not want to seem...inaccurate. 

Royce took it upon himself to explain.

“Yello is a swiss electronic band, they have an unusual sound...eclectic...…sorry, thought they were mainstream enough not to be an obscure reference” they started “ What I meant was...we want our sound to function in the way that music should, for people to dance or feel something...not for people to stand around and contemplate music afficanado and arthouse concepts like the deconstruction of music” 

He paused.

“Neither are bad things...I’m just saying we’re a wannabe ‘commercial’ band and people prefer our covers...we’re not trying to be a museum exhibit. We’re not...avantgarde”

Data blinked. Ah. He understood what he meant now. He decided to progress the conversation. 

“Does your band have a name?” 

“We sign our sign up sheets as Royce and the Rollers” Roy said in a laid back manner “Earl came up with the name”

The doorbell rang and interrupted that trail of conversation. Earl put their plate down on the counter yet again. Wiping their hands free of any crumbs and food substance before they exited the room. Striding off to let in who Data figured would be the last band member. The three left to their own devices. Data planned to rely on more small talk to propel their back and forth but the others beat him to it. Their talk seeming not so 'small' in comparrison to what his attempt would have been. 

“I guess this means they’re not taking Earl’s phone booth calls either” Pamela asked Royce, 

Royce shook his head, which inspired a reflective look in the woman who asked. 

“I was hoping that would fool them at some point…” She said under her breath.

Royce responded back.

“Earl wouldn’t like us talking about them like this,”

She sulked.

“Doesn’t stop me from worrying…they better not come for it...”

Data was...starting to once again feel quite confused as to the contents of the conversations happening around him. Hearing the background noise that was Earl chattily letting the new person in. The sound of the coat rack getting more use filling the dead air.

“May I ask what you both are referring to?” He asked the other two. 

Pamela turned to him.

“You never wondered where the bass they let you borrow came from?” 

He supposed he had...but he categorized that with things he did not technically need to know.

Before either of them could elaborate, their final guest emerged.

“Not as late as I thought I’d be'' their newest addition said with a friendly smile as she entered the room from the hallway. Pam was the first to saddle up to her and give her two cheek kisses. Which were happily returned and accompanied with a strong hug. 

“Mm...you smell fresh” Pam said during the hug. Pulling back with her hands on the outside of her pull over covered forearms. 

“Clean clothes’ll do that for a woman” Was the reply, the two broke apart from their exuberant reunion, Tracy looking through the partition window into the kitchen. Hers eyes twinkling and unknown to all, her mouth watered at the sight, “Earl, you've outdone yourself again”

Earl gave a hat’s off motion. Bowing in an eloquent fashion. Smiling broadly. 

“Only the best for my family”

This unintentionally earned them an additional hug from Pamela on their way back to the kitchen. Earl stopped right at the door. Held in place as the woman nuzzled her face into them. 

“What, you didn’t get enough of me at the door?” They replied with the usual cheek. But they did hug her back right after. Squeezing her as tight as she was squeezing them. Tracy joined the two of them. Getting her arms around the both of them.

Royce watched the group hug with a tender expression. 

Data, enjoying the sights of social comradery, also began an assessment of Tracy. She was wearing a large rectangular instrument case strapped to her back. She must be their keyboardist. Much like Roy, she had a more casual look about her. A long high waisted leather skirt to accompany a Pink Floyd shirt under an unbuttoned plaid button up. A rust corduroy jacket over that. And a brown scarf to accompany the cold weather look. She had a beanie on her head. A fairer tone of forest green. He recognized her too. The other member of Earl’s walking group from last week. He wondered if they were off to spend time together or take care of band business.

“I know I’m a little late so if we gotta eat in the music room, I don’t mind” The shorter of the two women spoke, walking into the house further only to stall at the dining room when she saw Geordi sitting in there in her peripheral vision “It's you,” She greeted.

“Arn’t you the guy who chewed Earl out in the middle of the sidewalk last week?”

Data listened in as his best friend greeted her back. Heard the amiable tone in Geordi’s voice as he explained in the distance.

“We’re on good terms for now,” 

Tracy’s face took on a display of skepticism.

“Oh really?” She replied back

“Geordi and I are pairing up for the contest” Earl let her know,

Her visage went from disbelievingly amused to taken aback, “Alot’s happened in a week”

“You’re tellin me” Earl replied with their thumbs in their belt straps. 

“Excited?” she questioned.

Their host all but scoffed. A boost of confidence distinct in their articulation. 

“To give all those straight boys a run for their money again? Hell yeah,” Earl responded with a shark like smirk “Can’t wait to rub our gay win in their faces,...secretly gay but gay just the same” 

“I’ll be there” Tracy responded as she made her way into the kitchen. Washing her hands at the sink “Already asked for time off work,”

Earl became incensed by the support. All bashfulness forgotten. A hip jutting slightly in a relaxed stance. Beaming with pride.

“...You’re representing for the transgender people in town too you know” Royce spoke up, he was on the way to put his plate to in the sink. He had to wait until after Tracy was finished washing up. 

The mechanic shrugged the others words off. 

“You and Pam do more for the transgender community round’ here every day than I do winnin' some silly little competition” They delivered, 

Royce paused.

“to be a proficient member of our community,...an irreplaceable one, one worthy of praise support and love..existing is in and of itself enough” He said, “and maybe one shouldn’t put down their amazing accomplishments either”

Earl regarded the youngest of the group for a time before they responded. Warmth in their expression.

“..and that’s why you write lyrics and I play drums” 

The singer shook his head but didn’t say anything more. The women of the group decided to instead.

“Win or lose, remember we’re proud of you” Pamela said. 

“We all are” Tracy chimed in to their host. 

There was a gap in conversation again there. All focus on Earl who had regained their air of pride. Who eventually began beaming once again. 

“Sooo... what yall’re sayin’ is that you’re both comin out to support us when we wipe the floor with our competition too?” They snarked with a presumptuous tone.

Pamela shone with a smirk that was an attempt to rival Earl’s own however, it had more of a wholesome glint to it. 

“I’ll be there” Pamela responded.

Roy rolled his eyes at their antics but he did respond quietly. Encouragingly.

“You can count on it” 

Earl replied with a twinkle in their eye.

“That’s what I like ta hear” 

Pamela dilivered a playfully spitefull: "and are you saying Tracy's not doing anything for our people, E?!"

"Woah, Woah hold up no that's not-" they stammered, holding both of their hands up like they were in a stick up "I put my foot in my mouth!"

While conversation was happening around her, Tracy made her plate. Much like her friends before her, she grabbed a helping of everything that was there to offer. 

Allowing the tallest of the bunch their moment, Royce turned to Tracy. Currently leaning on the counter space near her as he spoke to her

“How was work today?” He asked her with a calm interest “get in anything new or indie?”

She responded while picking up the last fork from the selection. Looking up while she thought.

“Let’s see...we just got a new shipment of the recent Mötley Crüe album I’m shelving tomorrow and when I left, people were already camped outside the door,... probably has something to do with the new single getting released tomorrow...or MTV banning their new video” She mostly complained “when I brought the shipment in this afternoon I thought one of them might knock me down for a chance at an ‘early release’ if ya know what I mean, you’d think I was stocking the shelves with the next ‘Timothy’ or something...” 

Roy winced. 

“Glad that didn’t happen...” He said considerately, changing the subject to try to brighten the mood “anything less...terrifying happen then?” 

She paused, after a bite. 

“Put up more Halloween decorations outside the store...” She started, a slow smile spreading across her face “Talked to my parents on the phone...brought yall the new 'Sting' album that came out on the thirteenth”

Pamela stopped mid spoon full. Giving her this moony eyed look.

“‘Nothing Like the Sun’?!...you didn’t” 

Royce was next to chime in with astonishment. 

“Tracy, I- ”

“Love you? Realize that now you don’t have to record low quality versions of the songs from your car radios onto cassette tapes and risk crashing just so you can hear them on your own time? Yeah I know” She said in a pleased way, “who wants first dibs at borrowing? Fight amongst yourselves. It’s in my car.” 

She turned to Data then.

“You can claim dibs too, new person”

Data replied matter of factly.

“It would be wasted on me” He said “I do not own a record player”

He heard Earl balk from where they stood at the corner of the kitchen. Speaking as they reclaimed their dinner plate. 

“What kinda’ ex music teacher are you?” They joked to him in a cavalier display.

“One that is…” he paused, eyes darting about as he looked down, thinking of an appropriate response, he looked over at them when he had a suitable reply “making a new start”

\----------

The group carried on in the kitchen for a little while longer. Conversing idly and with great amenity while they waited for their last guest to comfortably finish eating. Data, though not as familiar with these new people, found himself fitting into conversations easily. Learning new things about each person as they chatted beyond their job choices and musical tastes. Tracy very much enjoyed comic books. Mostly of the Marvel variety and had parents who classified themselves as proud members of PFLAG. Royce, a self described art school refugee, really enjoyed exercising and working with his hands when he had the time. He has recently taken up woodworking and pottery making. For both of which, he has multiple projects in the works. But complained that it was hard to find the time for all of their hobbies. Pamela was an avid board and card game enthusiast. She spoke of poker tournaments that took place at Saints every now and again. She also formed a tangent with Royce about ceramics, during which the two compared projects. Needless to say Data was very intrigued by it all. Asking questions here and there. Taking part. Since hobbies and pastimes seemed to be the crux of this conversation, he spoke about how he had acquired a new interest in photography.

When the last morsel was off of Tracy’s plate, Earl made the universal decision to go down to the aforementioned music room. So rehearsal could begin. Influenced by a reminder from Tracy and Pamala that they both had early days tomorrow and did not want to be driving home too late. Which in turn reminded Earl of their early day tomorrow too. They all meandered downstairs. Their orderly line breaking up once they made it down the stairs and into the playing space. Earl pulled a string to the light bulb hanging above them. Then another. Bringing illumination to the group once again. Pamela and Tracy set to unzipping their instrument cases. 

“Everybody got their sheet music?” Earl asked, Sitting down on the drum stool. Putting their foot on the bass drums pedal. On stand by as they waited to be accompanied. 

After regarding the drummer, everyone collectively began looking through their instrument cases. Data was no stand out. He obtained his folders from his base case as well. Making a show of re-reading the notes and rests. Memorizing the tempo. The only person who did not do this was their lead singer, who was setting up his mic and tapping it for a test. 

“Earl,” Data asked, turning to face the one he was speaking too while standing in the practice area “why did our agreement only extend to my assisting with rehearsals and not…’shows’ if that was what you required?”

Drum stick in a repetitive twirl in their right hand, Earl’s attention focused on Data.

“Seemed like a lot to ask” Earl divulged “Our next show is the day of the contest anyway, that night...figured the time limit on Geordi and I’s deal is up by then, couldn’t ask you to stick around longer n’ that,...wouldn’t be right”

The second officer let his eyes stay on Earl for an additional amount of time. Looking away to one of the surrounding wooden walls to think over his response to that statement. To his decision. To the decision's potential effects on his captain...ultimately he found his answer. He waited to deliver it until he pre-planned his words out in character.

“...I am waiting to hear back from a teaching position out of state so I am unsure how long Geordi and I will be in the area long term.” He pressed on. “Heretofor...at the bare minimum I may be able help with your next show...if we are here for a lengthy period after that, I can help with whichever shows come after until circumstances change”

Earl widened their eyes as they looked up at him from where they sat.

“I get that, I’d want out of this nothing town too if it was an option” They said “You got any performing experience?”

“Mostly orchestral and theatrical…I performed in an old friends plays often...what is required for your band might be new to me but I am not afraid of being on stage if that is what you are asking”

The two shared eye contact for a while. The mechanic broke it to look away. To think on this new resource. 

He used the time to continue.

“Under one condition” Data said, prompting Earl to look up at him again “...I would like to dedicate a song to Geordi at the next show, in celebration of the contests conclusion”

Earl smirked.

“Does he know?” 

“No,” Data admitted, well aware that he could be getting himself into trouble “but it is...a surprise, I would like it kept that way,”

“...I ain’t exactly in charge here” They responded, now exchanging looks with Pamela, Tracy and Roy, “What do yall’ say?” 

Royce responded first, looking back at them from his position at the mic “It’s gonna be nice checking ‘find new bassist’ off of my list of anxieties for the time being.

The mechanic then set their sights on Pamela who gave an approving wink. Fully situated in front of them with her guitar at the ready.

Tracie, who was setting up her sitting bench in front of her keyboard seemed...apprehensive.

“Let’s see how he meshes with the rest of us before we get all, ‘open call’ in here tonight” 

Data nodded dutifully. He had something to prove? He prepared himself for just that. They all waited until everyone was situated with their instruments at the ready. All of them standing in the standard band position. They practiced some covers. Data fitting into the rhythm as per dictated by the sheet music he memorized. While keeping up with the baselines, he noticed that Pamela was allowed the agency to be creative with her playing. To riff and tare when it was not dictated to do so on their sheet music. Earl did the same. Snare, tom, and bass drum in an inventive ride with their symbols. These songs, those made by someone else, evolved to become something slightly their own. Something merely inspired by the original artist while having it’s essence apparent in the beat and key tones of Royce’s strong and full bodied vocal delivery. A compliment to the rock genre that this particular song fell into the category of. Altogether Data would describe their sound as... experimental while still being accessible. Yet...very of their time. Some times several years before. Which was expected given the nostalgia angle Earl seemed fond of. 

There were pauses taken while playing. Instructional moments where someone had to be told to try another progression. Where Royce was instructed to attempt more complicated runs or to ‘dial it back on the vocal tricks’. Data played along by the book. Chords in perfect sync and succession in the style of the same combination or artists he drew inspiration from during his ‘audition’ last week. Rationalizing that the others were allowed the creativity because of their longevity and seniority in the group. Additionally...he was never the best at getting...inventive with his playing in his opinion. At ‘stepping out of the box’. Like equations with defined and predictable solutions, is how he was when it came to his musical prowess. Impressive. But successfully predictable. Unless he was allowed to plan something original beforehand.

They were currently doing a ‘Journey’ set. Nearly at the third refrain that lead into the Guitar and bass solo. Separate Ways. As expected, he paired with Pamela’s guitar work flawlessly. The two flowing together from one chord to the next and Data’s back up emphasising her lead. 

He caught her looking back at him a few times. Happy with what he was doing with his part. 

Tracy paid special attention to his playing as her fingers swept across the keys. 

Earl had a cocky smile on their face. Glint and everything

Data wished Geordi was here to see this. 

They all went on to the next song in the set. Fixing and refining their performance just the same as the last. The other band members growing more and more accustomed if not enthusiastic about his bass playing.

It was not until song three that they stopped for a break. Their vocalist going to get a welcomed drink of warm water after triumphant and tonaly rich belting. He brought it back over to the group.

“Some times…” He said, quietly as he was attempting to rest his voice “I wish there was another singer there to make our sound fuller on certain songs” Royce said as the recent song slowly faded out. 

“Data sings,” Earl nonchalantly brought up. 

The one being referenced became a board when everyone’s eyes fell to him as they turned from their stations.

“Can you harmonize?” Royce asked nonplussed, “or know any duets?”

His artificial salivary glands dried out. 

“I can,” Data said “I have memorized everything from the folders that Earl allowed me to take home last week, including backing vocals”

“You want high notes or low?”

He blinked. Was this a relevent question? He had not said yes yet.

“It does not matter”

Royce smiled back at the other. 

“...confident, I like that” he said, only taking an additional second to look back at him before he put his waterbottle down next to a stool near where he was standing “You wanna give it a shot?”  
He stared. He stared for way too long. The amount of long that people were typically uncomfortable with but he could not immediately respond. He-...did he? He thought back to his practicing sessions. He did attempt singing the songs while he played. That was for enjoyment. He had not expected to take any part of the singing. He could say no. Should he say no? 

Did he...want to say no?

…

He spoke.

“I will...give it a shot” 

Royce took this new information in and turned around. Moving out of the way so Data could come stand next to him. 

“Head over Heels and lead into Broken everyone” 

“Royce” Pamela expressed, perturbed by what she just heard, “You’re giving him lead?”

“I expect him to play too” He replied, nonplussed while he stood behind his mic again “What’s a better test than not going easy on him”

There was a pause, where all of the other band members exchanged looks at one another. Which slowly changed to everyone looking back at Data. As if they were expecting him to refuse the challenge. Would he?

...

“It is alright” Data said, readjusting his bass to his person and putting his hands in position.

Royce nodded appreciatively, instructing him “Stand next to me then. We’ll share the mic” 

He did as was told. Careful of the cords on the floor so he would not trip over or trip anyone else. He stood on one side of the mic while their lead vocalist stood at the other. 

Everyone in the band yet again turned to look at them both for an extended amount of time before the count started. What he designated as Earl’s tempo setting by tapping the crash symbol to enliven the rest of the band to the beat. 

Trace started playing the keyboards opening notes. Accompanying it with an ambient synth. The Intro coming in and taking it’s time. The guitar followed. Then the drum roll. Each instrument arriving together in steps and evening out to create a robust ambiance that amplified the coming vocals. 

Or was supposed to.

Data, had managed to play. He had not however...began singing. He was unsure why. He knew where the words would fit in with the lively tempo. The rise and falls of the vocalists opening line. But he had not done it. The band was playing what amounted to the instrumental version of the song before Royce lifted a hand and everyone stopped.

He stopped too. 

“I am sorry” Data was quick to say heavily conscious of his own folly “I am not...sure what happened”

What could it have been? He had done this before. Sat in a room with his peers and done something similar in front of crowds who came to watch. Crowds from all over Starfleet. From galaxies far and wide. Why was this time any different?

The whole while, Royce was observing him with concern, “You know when to come in?” 

He nodded. “I do,” 

The singer took a moment before responding. 

“Let’s try it again,” Royce said ready to tackle the lower backing vocals once again. He lifted his hand.

The rest of the band began to reset for this song and while they did so Earl took the time to call out to Data. Speaking quickly as they knew their part came in last during the intro. He assumed they did not want to be talking during it.

“Ay” They called to Data,

Who turned to them once he realised they were talking to him.

“it’s fine to be nervous, maybe...pretend this is the song you’re dedicating to you know who?” 

What he was experiencing could not be nervousness…

You know who? Wh-

Geordi…

The band began to play the intro once again. The same escalating keyboard extravaganza leading into strings then a percussive end. Data made a show of enhaleing for the full effect of portraying a vocally trained human who was preparing their diaphragm. Which was much help when it came to handling the higher notes that accompanied a lot of the vocalizations from this song. The octave falsetto jumps. It was intermediate in skill level when it came to terran musical composition. The hardest part was projecting and belting when it was required. The whole while he synced his vocals to his playing. Not one interlude met off beat. Royce handling the deeper backing vocals like he said he would. Harmonizing with Data at some parts, particularly at the hook. Inventive when he saw fit to be. Their voices blended effortlessly. They were not competing but working together. Data did not join in his inventiveness but he sang his part by the book. Played it too. Bass is clearly the ‘star’ of this song. He could not make any mistakes.

His take on ‘Head Over Heels’ was nothing without the instruments that accompanied the sound. Earl’s expert beat keeping and Pamela’s skilled guitar playing. Tracy’s dueling in a replay over her own playing in the segments of the song that required it. Keyboard fills at exactly the right place. They were all so good at this one. At this love song with a controversial line here or there.

There was that thought again. ‘I wish Geordi was here’.

Funny how time flies…

The song came to an end. After Data held that last note. Let it rise to a vibrato filled crescendo. Falling out at an appropriate and not at all suspicious amount of time…

He could hold his notes forever if he really wanted to.

But the bands playing kept up. Thusly he did to. Broken came next. Signified by it’s opulent drum solo. Which would be more of a test of his fitting in with the bands playing again with no vocals until the end of it. With a complex guitar and bassline progression through out. It was the companion song to ‘Head over Heels’. He assumed considering that songs lyrics repeat in this song as well. With less of it’s poppy emotive jaunt. This one held more...dramaturgy. 

Broken came to an end too. Data stopped and became stationary. Noticing that the other singer was looking up at him with consideration. 

The rest of the band too. Pamela went so far as to be gaping at him with saucer like eyes. 

“You’re sure you two have never sang together before?” Tracy remarked rhetorically with astonishment. Large eyes wide with shock still.

“I believe I would remember if we had” Data responded.

“Whattaya say Trace” Earl inquired, a twinkle in their eye “he good enough for shows?”

Pamela and Royce all looked to the keyboardist. Waiting for her say so. She did not answer quickly. She thought to herself. Considered her options before her decision was cast.

“You’ll have to wear something different” She finally declared “for shows we have an aesthetic”

The secret commander took that as a yes.

Earl went back to their idle drum mallet twirling as they spoke up to him.

“It’s gonna to be interesting seeing you done up like the rest of us,” they playfully chidded “I’m so used to seeing you dressed like someone's dad”

Data’s brows raised momentarily. His lips parting at what he perceived as a compliment.

“Thank you” he replied genuinely.

The deliverer of said compliment opened their mouth to speak right away but stopped. Continuing to give Data an endeared look instead before they turned to the others in the group.

“Let’s work on the originals shall we?” 

\------

That they did. Unlike the covers, working on the originals proved to be less predictable. There was a lot of erasing, re-writing, and re-working on Royce’s part. Some group opinion sourcing as well when it came to fixing any lyrics as a band. One a love song and another a power ballad. Data stayed out of that part. But he did join the other vocalist in singing certain parts to test out how the notes sounded. Doing background or harmonizing when asked. Royce as the front man doing the lead. As it happens, their sound seemed to be a mix of rock and new wave. Not too unlike the bands musical taste. They had their own unique sound but Data could tell which artists specifically they were inspired by. Which was an aspect of their art process that he related to greatly. 

That took up the rest of rehearsal time. The human members of the group losing steam at 11:45. 

Geordi had not shown up yet. 

By this point everyone was laying on the rooms furniture in some form of lounge position. Tracy resting in a spot next to Pamela on the love seat. Who had an arm draped over her face. Royce in an adjacent arm chair, head resting on one of it’s arms. He was hunched over to accomplish this position. Only Earl seemed to be the party who had more energy. Which...judging by the dark circles and shuffle to their stride, might have been an act. They returned to the group with coffee. 6 cups on a carrying tray. They sat them down on the coffee table between all of them. Everyone took a cup. Save for Data. He had not requested one.

Data, was slouched on the couch as well in an extreme fashion. So low that he could rest the back of his head against the top of the couch. Bass in his lap. It would look strange if he too was not expressing some level of exhaustion after such an eventful day. 

Everyone stayed like that for a while. Perfectly comfortable with the quiet.

Earl, no longer serving everyone sat down on the couch in a lay. Their head resting on the opposite arm rest and hands under their head. A rather presumptuous stretch. Because in their spread they stretched their legs out on the couch. Over his lap. 

“I am sitting here,” Data let the other know matter of factly, in case they were unaware. Then waited for them to move their lower regions off of him. They did not.

Earl sighed and mumbled “Hadn’t noticed”. Eyes closed. As they turned their head in the direction of the back of the couch. The rest of the band were watching the two of them now. Mostly amused by the good natured conflict over their drummers antics.

Data could tell by their breathing that they were not in fact asleep. So he did the next thing that came to mind. He lifted one of their legs. Carefully. He was not trying to hurt them, only to reclaim personal space. He was allowed that agency here. To the tune of snickering from Pamela mostly. Who was looking at them both from under her arm. Having lifted it ever so slightly.

That got the message across because without having to lift the other, which he was ready to do, Earl swung both long legs off of him and let their soles sit on the floor. Not having to move much to do it. 

Royce shook his head at the display. Tracy was more focused on getting a coffee mug from the table. Pamela followed in toe. Both needing rejuvenation for their rides home, Data assumed. 

He could have let everyone decompress in the comfortable silence that everyone was settling into but he did have a thought he wanted to unearth.

“How did you all meet?” He asked, turning his attention to the other members. 

They all quietly gave each other knowing looks from where they were lounging. All but Earl who continued resting their face in the direction of the couch cushions.

“Earl brought us together” Pam explained quietly.

“They visited the record store alot and I recognized them from the bar, ” Tracy pitched in with her answer “when other gay’s show up in the wild out here I pounce. One day they came in with Pam and we all hit it off so well I invited them on my lunch break...that was...3 years ago?”

Royce was the next one to speak.

“I did a solo performance at one of Saint’s showcases last year and Earl started chatting me up. Talking about openings in their band and gushing about my vocals...they took me to meet Tracy and Pam the next day for coffee” 

There was an expanse of time there where everyone was quiet. Pam becoming the next person to speak.

“... I moved here, no one knew me...The rent was cheap too...but eventually not cheap enough when I didn’t have a job yet, got really close to my landlord kicking me out a few times” she said “I was finding temporary jobs and busking for money during my free time to try to raise some cash while I job hunted, Earl used to come watch...donated a little too, a few dollars here and there...we started talking eventually because they kept coming back...got to know each other better and before long we were hanging out every Thursday, talking about starting a band together because it’s something we always wanted to do when we were younger,...then I eventually got my job a few months later from word of mouth” 

Earl, who eventually did stop looking into the couches upholstery, looked at those in the group once again. A happy but far off look on their face as they too reminisced. 

“We were cute”

Pam answered “we were,”

Data took in this new information. He had to take a moment to appreciate his setting. It was intriguing. Interacting with all of them. Seeing all of these people who paved a way for the future as he knew it to be. For the improvements and betterment of societies before them in seemingly small but actually monumental ways. For his creation. Though the social standards for those of his make or similar to were not to up to standard just yet... it was amazing what these people accomplished. He enjoyed being around them. Recreating this experience would not be as authentic in the holodeck. 

Royce looked to Data.

“You wanted to dedicate a song to your boyfriend? At our next show” He asked after a cautious sip from his coffee mug “Which one? We gotta know so we can start rehearsing it if we don’t know it”

He turned to the vocalist. How...did he say the title? He could not with any accuracy...he would have to hope that no one would single him out for it. 

“...Do Not Dream It is Over,” He said, recalling the times he had heard it so far.

“Crowded House, that’s a good one” Pam pitched in, “Why that one?”

He could easily answer the next one.

“Lyrical analysis aside, it is difficult to convince Geordi to sing or hum, ...hearing that particular song in Ames managed to make him do it in public unprompted” Data responded “I also quite like the fact that the title has the word ‘dream’ in it,”

Where he thought the conversation would end, everyone kept looking at him expectantly. As if they wanted further explanation. So he gave it. 

“Geordi is like a surrealism painting...not in style or execution but in concept...” Data said, “ I realize often that it is as if he was conjured from one of my dreams, he is so...good for me, I try to be good for him as well,”

“...did you just say I’m a dream come true?” Came a voice being projected from the top of the stairs. 

Everyone went dead silent. All of whom looked up the stairs to see the engineer coming down the wooden steps. Walking over to join them. There were 5.43 seconds where Data could not come up with something to say. Merely stared at his friend as he processed the immediate failure at his attempt to try to surprise him.

“I said something to that effect” he managed at 6.44 seconds “how much of my most recent statement did you hear?”

Geordi’s brow rose.

“Just the dream part” He responded “why? am I missing something?”

Data had to weigh the consequences. Was keeping a decent surprise a secret for the sake of Geordi’s genuine enjoyment the night that it would be revealed worth the act of having to keep a secret from him consistently over time?

About yet another thing? 

Thankfully, it was Earl that came up with the first lie.

“Nothin’ at all” they said “I just like instigating’ romance is all”

“Right... “ Geordi responded incredulously to the mechanic before turning to look at Data again. Walking the short distance past the coffee table to sit on the opposite side of him on the couch. The side that Earl was not laying back on. Resting an arm outstretched on the back of the couch behind Data’s head.

“Sorry I missed your rehearsal,” He said, sincerely “I could kind of hear you guys upstairs so I bet you did great,”

Data responded in kind. 

“It is alright, you were busy” 

“...but I said I’d make it,” His friend pressed, brows in a dip “I understand if you’re hurt or upset with me”

Was this a part of the others' portrayal? Partially he was sure. Some of it, considering the others personality was probably real. Data had to think back to his thought processes throughout the rehearsals…He was anticipating Geordi’s arrival the whole time. Looking forward to his observation at some point during their practice session. His absence was noticed. 

“I am not upset with you…” he started “but I do wish that you were watching,” 

As he looked up at him. He thought about what to say in a rapid fashion. Unsure if he should request that he observe next week's rehearsal or not. Or would it all be a lost cause because he would hear them rehearsing in the first place? Even if it was not heard loudly upstairs. It would be loud enough for Geordi to know what song they were performing and maybe hear him singing as well. Regardless of how quiet they had to keep their equipment.

The band members seemed to make knowing eye contact with each other but did not say anything either. They instead, changed the topic of conversation. Each at different points of finishing their late night coffee. Tracy, Pamela, and Earl all talking to each other. 

Data obtained the coffee mug brought down for him and sat it in front of the rightmost section of the coffee table. He had to lean forward over his bass to accomplish this and in the moment Geordi’s arm did shift lower slightly. When he was leaning back against the couch again, his arm was situated behind his neck. Potentially caught there. He looked up at the other, awaiting any sort of feedback on the subject. Any request to move. Instead...Geordi turned his upper body so he was facing him more so. In an attentive way. Temporarily ignoring his coffee to put his other arm around him too. His hand resting...very near to his neck in a caress but it did not reach that far. It stayed in a comfortable lay atop where his collar bones would be. If he had those and not similar structural components. Instinctively he...fell into it. Leaned into it. Which was easy considering how leisurely he was attempting to look to those around him. To the point where he was resting nearly on the others shoulder. He felt the arm trapped under him curl upward in a bend. That very same hand committing a caress of his head. All the while he kept his guitar in his hand and looked at the other transfixed. 

“Next week, I’ll watch the whole thing and take the model apart when we get home,” Geordi responded gently. An apology. 

Data had...no excuse or deterrent. Leaving it up to life's unpredictability rather he would be able to keep his surprise or not.

“How did you two meet?” Tracy pitched in, the two of them looking towards her now that they were being addressed, neither answering right away. “We already know how you met all of us, you two are the only ones left”

The pair looked in each other's direction again. Taking their time.

“Do you want to say or should I?” Geordi asked,

“If you would prefer to do it, go ahead” he replied “I insist” 

So he did. Ready for this moment. Data awaited to see if they would need to make any alterations to either of their ‘character sheets’ when they got back to the lab. 

“I’m from Somalia but I’ve lived in America for years cause I got accepted to grad school here...in the time since I left I haven't heard from my family” he started, gesturing idly with his free hand “about...10 years ago? I heard a tip from someone I knew that said that my family became refugees and made it to Galway, Ireland...figured, okay...it’s a little far fetched but I'm desperate, I got the address, shots, renewed my passport, scrounged up the money to get there,...didn’t call first...should have called first, but yeah desperate men do desperate things...and I guess I rationalized maybe they wouldn’t want to answer the call if I did because they still didn’t consider it safe enough or something…” 

He paused, gesturing idly with his free hand. Turning more towards the group than he was to Data now. Who all set their sights on the speaker.

“When I got there and visited the address I was given, this really nice man opened the door...one I didn’t recognize but he was Somali too...I immediately realized when I came in and started asking around for family members...that the people here were just...another family with our same last name…happens...they were kind to me when I explained the mix up, even asked me to stick around for Jumma…Friday prayer...I didn’t...and when I got back to my hotel after the whole thing, I-...,” 

He paused. Having to look down as he recalled. Expression that of one having a...near tearful time expressing. The others in the room were hanging on his every word. Ready to interrupt or console if this reaction carried on. Data had to take a moment to check in. Considering this story was inspired by how he missed his own family...this hardship could be coming from a real place. 

Geordi recovered and kept up the story. Holding a hang up to signify that he did not need to be comforted. Data eased back down into the couch. So far, it was on par with what they wrote together.

“when I was...alright enough to look on the bright side... I realized I only had one more full day left in a country I’d never been to…I went out and about...took a bus to Eyre square, visited the market, saw Corrib Lake...gave up a last ditched effort to catch a ferry to the Aran Islands,...I didn’t have the time to enjoy them anyway...typical touristy stuff. Something to tell my friends about when I got home,” He took a breath, exhaling as he went on “Well, when I was on my way back to my hotel for the night I saw him standing there with a violin case asking for a room at the corner?...you know the one...He looked at me, I looked at him...it was a mistake on my behalf. So I detoured into the adjoining pub because I was planning on it anyway. Got a drink to put me to sleep,”

The engineer looked to Data again.

“Unexpectedly, He walked right over to me and made small talk...arguably I thought there was...no way I was a good time to be around considering my mood but he was persistent...or just liked to talk to people...it was one or the other”

“It was both” Data spoke up.

Geordi smiled to himself quietly before he continued on.

“Somehow...we managed to talk for a solid few hours, about life, about our occupations, hobbies, why were both in Galway…a standard case of fast friendship.” There was a pause in the others speech there. Data awaited on standby. Seeing if an interference was needed. If Geordi needed more time to recall the back story they both worked on...

He gave him that.

“I was looking for my mother at the time, she lives there with her spouse...who is not my father,” Data explained “she and my father divorced 4 years before his death when I was a child,”

That seemed to be the only extra time that Geordi needed. He continued the story.

“Before walking me up to my hotel room he asked me for my phone number...in hindsight trusting this person I just met in a place I’m very unfamiliar with might have been a bad idea but I did it anyway, thinking,...there’s no way he’s going to call me when I get back home...A few days later, he does call me...we kept up with each other, sent each other letters, eventually he trusted me enough to come visit every so often...we kept that up for years”

“Then how did you get together?” Royce asked them carefully. 

The engineer continued to answer. This was going positively. As the two of them expected. The sadder a story was, the less likely people were to engage in deeper questioning about the potentially upsetting parts. Consideration to the one who experienced them. Typically. That seemed to be how things were going with this group. Beneficial to their cover. 

“We were friends for three years before he confessed his feelings to me in a letter...then things got a little muddy...but I said we could give it a shot...we kept up the long distance thing...Fast forward to recently some stuff happened...I lost my place and job up north...he lost his teaching position overseas and he decided to pick up his whole life to basically...start over with me here” 

“...have you heard from your family?” Earl asked, interest peaked. Looking past Data to look at Geordi as they run their finger around the rim of their coffee mug. 

He turned his head to look at them. 

“No...not yet” 

There was an expansive pause there. Earl halting their ring around their mug.

“I’m...so sorry” they said, 

“I couldn’t imagine…” Royce said as his form of condolences “but I’m sorry too” 

“Same here” Trace pitched in “I feel bad for asking now...”

“Life goes on,” Geordi responded to them all as he leaned back into the couch “don’t feel bad for asking, I don’t mind answering it just takes me back to a difficult time..” 

Then...nothing. No more questions. Sufficient. If the time came that they had to tell a version of this story again, it would be desirable if it went this smoothly again. 

Maybe he would get a chance at telling his side. 

The conversation moved.

On to many topics. Music. Art. Halloween. Geordi joined in on the topical flow of the bands interaction. He and Earl having easy times making the other group members laugh with either their back and forth banter with each other or their individual commentary. Pamela seemed to be the most effected. She seemed to enjoy laughing. Tracy seemed to enjoy watching her do so. As did the rest of the group. 

11:45 PM became 12:45 AM

Then the doorbell rang. The vocalist and the drummer made eye contact with each other. Royce stood up.

“That’s me probably” He said putting his coffee mug down on the table. Running a tidying hand through his fallen mohawk after. Putting his beanie back on. Earl stood up too. The two of them rising one after the other.

“Next week, same time or back to our original time?” Royce asked.

Earl gave an immediately disgruntled response “Definitely original,”

He accepted that knowledge before he looked down at Pam and Tracy from where he stood.

“Yall are going to try to catch a pottery class with me next week right?”

“We’ll see how work treats me” Pamela replied to him. Rising to give him a tight hug. “But I’m gonna try” 

Tracy rose and hugged their youngest member as well. After Pamela was finished. Saying:

“Expect to see me at the gym this weekend at least”

He squeezed them back with the same loving force before he walked over to the stairs. Taking his mug with him. Waiting for Earl to follow him up before he climbed them. On their way up, the vocalist did turn around and wave to he and Geordi.

Geordi waved back. He followed. 

Tracy set her sights on Geordi then. a curious smile on her face. 

“Another muslim who drinks?” she chided playfully.

Both of them turned to her. Geordi was momentarily taken aback as if he needed to register what she said. 

“Could you say that again?”

She was unbothered. 

“Another muslim who drinks?”

He must have heard her this time, because he answered. And he answered happily. 

“Look,...I’m stressed out, I’m going to have a drink every now and then,”

“I’d like to think Allah understands” She laughed. “I always make up for it on Ramadan but that’s just a me, no judgement here”

The engineer continued to look in her direction. Pamela and Data taking back seats to this conversation. 

“...I really-...” he started in disbelief “nothing”

“No, say it”

“I...thought I’d be the only one in this town”

Tracy hesitated before answering “I get that, the hometown leaves much to be desired”

She leaned back into the love seat. “But it can surprise you sometimes,”

“Obviously” The engineer responded happily “in good ways too”

Tracy smirked slightly. Pamela getting out a giggle behind her coffee mug.

There was a pause before she then turned to look at Pamela.

“You’re following me home right?”

“You know it” She responded in a bubbly way, before looking down into her empty coffee cup“ I uh...hate to break up the fun but I think we should head out…”

The woman sitting beside her looked at her with concern.

“You alright, hun?”

“Yeah, yeah,” She replied, she was smiling but the guilt was apparent “it’s getting late and I’m on kitchen duty first thing”

Tracie, stood up. Walking over to the band section and reclaiming her keyboard. Taking it off of her stand and re-zipping it up in it’s case. Strapping it over her shoulder. Pamela stood and followed her actions. Doing the same for her guitar. 

“You heard her you two, we’re heading out” Tracy said on the way back “See you next week, and if you happen by the record store, don’t be shy”

“The shelter too,” Pam added, waving by way of flourishing fingers as she looked at the both of them “even if it’s just to say hi”

“No doubt” Geordi responded, taking another idle drink from his coffee cup. “Can’t say when but I can say one of us will try eventually”

After their last exchange, the two of them headed up the staircase. Mugs in hand.

Allowing five minuets to pass, Data decided it was a good time to see if further assistance might be needed upstairs that night. 

“I am going to go ask Earl if they need help cleaning up” He said, standing. 

Geordi smiled at him warmly. 

“I’ll be right here” he said “and if they do, let me know and I’ll come help too”

He nodded. Turning to walk out of the room and up the stairs just after. When he got there he walked down the long corridor. Stopping mid way. The corridor to the main exit where Earl and the two women were standing. Hugging. Goodbyes exchanged to one another. Both of them had plates in their hands, potentially filled with left overs from Earl’s meal that night. Data stayed back. Giving the humans their time to express...love...to one another. Allowing them their extended exchange. Waiting until both women were safely escorted out to their cars and Earl was on their way back into the house. With a record in their hand. They won first dibs.

“Would you like help cleaning up?” he asked them as they closed both the screen and wooden door. Locking the locks.

“you think I’m gonna let you clean up with me tonight?” Earl asked, a flippant tone returning. 

Data opened his mouth to speak. Unsure rather this was...satire of some form or a real question.

“I could do all of the cleaning for you” He suggested, watching the others expression grow more perturbed as they stared down their nose at him. They did not stop before they started walking past him into the kitchen area. 

“If either you or your boyfriend touch a single dish in the sink, I’ll eat you both”

This gave Data pause. His head tilting as he ingested what was just said to him. The contents of the statement did not stop him from following their host into the kitchen however. 

“do you typically experience a sporadic influx of cannibalistic tendencies?” he asked casually. 

This curiously made Earl snort. 

“I won’t actually...cannibalize either of you” they responded, filling the sink with warm water “On band night guests don’t work, guests have fun, relax and take part in some good beats, they don’t clean up...same principle as earlier when you offered me help and I said no”

A beat. Data tried again. Standing in front of the bar area and looking into the nearly full sink.

“...I do not min-”

Earl beat him to it as they sat down their record on the dining room table.

“Nope, no more of that” 

The commander...considered being more persistent but decided against it. Preparing to take Earls' request and leave the space all together. That was until the other spoke again. Adding soap to the water.

“You wanted ta’ ask me a personal question, didn't cha?” Earl asked, putting the serving plates close to the sink for ease of washing. 

Data hesitated. Very aware of what he wanted to ask earlier. Was he ready to talk about it now? He looked down, eyes darting about. How did he word it?

“How did you know you did not have a gender?”

Their host’s expression pinched a moment before they looked up in thought. Only for 3 seconds. Their answer came rather quickly considering. 

“Pronouns...None of them felt right when it came to my gender...then all of them felt right...then none again...I’m currently at none of them feel right..” 

“I see,” Data responded with interest. “When did you know?”

Carefully taking the rings off of their fingers and setting them out of the way, they replied. 

“I was a late bloomer... I think I officially knew when I hit my mid twenties?”  
They said, starting to wash the dishes by hand. The last part coming out as a sigh. 

“it wasn’t even talked about where I grew up, being transgender,...I had to do all my research on my own and in secret, find all my resources” they said “took me the longest time...now I’m here...and I’m still on my journey”

A beat.

Earl went on not looking at him as they kept washing dishes. “are you questioning?”

Data straightened.

“How did you know?”

The mechanic smiled to themself.

“These kind of conversations...I have them more with my people than others”

He...had to take the time to think to himself.

He was...he supposed he knew there was a possibility that he did not ascribe to any particular gender. Ever since their brief trip to Angel One in the earlier part of his career on the Enterprise. He was not unhappy with the pronouns used for him by his crew mates or any one else in his circle. This was just something he knew about himself but did not bring up after the first time. Anymore. He made that decision after he heard one of his friends say that a human could never to be in a romantic relationship with a member of a transgender species. He did not use those same words but that is what he meant. Arguably said species had their own problems that stood out. The wide spread expectation of conversion therapy being one of them and the unacknowledged self hate that it bred being another...Data also recognized that his friend was saying this merely in reference to these people being a species of trans individuals...not due to any of the other issues that they had as a whole. Worf never answered him when he asked why he felt this way...and though he was aware his other friends did not share the same opinion and that Worf has done some learning over the years...that moment was pivotal to him in his decision making. He brought it up once prior to all of that when it was beneficial to a missions success. Only for it to be disregarded by those who heard this admission. He heard a friend ridicule those similar to him. He did not hear about humans with similar questions about their gender where he was stationed. He kept his own musing and questioning to himself. A rather...typical reaction he believed. 

There was once a time where he did not realize that he did not have to immediately excuse another of their transgressions against him. That he was within his rights not to...he was older now. Though there were some relationships that he decided to mend there were other ties that did not have to withstand. And he was completely justified in making these choices.

He wanted to emphasize that It was enlightening...to be around humans who have asked themselves the same questions as he had...as he did. Though he was not human himself, he was made in their image. There was a sense of belonging there...much like his time with Annabelle and her family. Of understanding. Of acceptance. 

But he had to lament...it was odd that he had to travel back in time by accident to have this opportunity.

“I am...unsure” He admitted, because he was “I would rather Geordi not know”

Earl looked back at him.

Data was quick to continue “I would rather have this talk with him myself...when I am ready”

Their host regarded him for a little while longer before they went back to washing.

“Consider my lips sealed,”

Data looked over at them as he reached his databanks for that particular line of slang. 

He did not have to search long.

“I ain’t tellin’ no one” Earl clarified. “If you have any other questions or just wanna talk about it, I’m an open book...but for now, I’m a little talked out,”

Pausing before they muttered more to themself than Data.

“...if only people came with subtitles”

He stood there with an extended amount of time. 

“Thank you,” Data responded, ginuenly “I will be downstairs in the studio with Geordi”

“Go for it”

\---

Once all of the guests left and Earl requested some alone time, Data returned back down stairs. Stopping at the end of them. To the sound of guitar strings being plucked in this...uncoordinated way. No rhythm or consistency but there was space between each pull. The further he went down the stairs and he saw Geordi, with his guitar in his lap. The heaviest part of the string instrument resting on his right leg. The other having plugged the unhooked amp into it and taking a spot on the flooring because the cord would not reach that far across the long room. He was sitting on the floor with it. Looking down at it as he explored pulling strings from each neck. He observed the scene for a time before saying:

“When you insinuated that you would be open to learning how to play, were you being sportive?”

The other looked at him with a nervous expression, having just noticed his return “I’m not against it, i just think it’s a skill I won’t ever fully master” 

Data crossed further into the room. Closer to where the other sat. He was going to go sit down on the couch again while the other explored the basses voice until he heard his friend call after him.

“I guess I could wait out this coffee somehow” He muttered first, looking up and over his shoulder when he said this next part “What’s first?” 

He stopped in his spot. Turning back around on his heels in this graceful reverse. He walked back over to where the other was sitting.

“First you must know how to hold a guitar” Data said “you are doing that nearly correct,”

His friend’s brows lowered as he responded. “Nearly correctly?”

He sat down on the ground near the other.

He shifted his position so he was sitting behind him. Legs in a spread so he could get as close as he was able to his friends back. So he could put his hands on the others arms and shift their position. That proved an uneasy endeavor. Because as soon as he got close enough to peak over Geordi’s shoulder and down at what he could see of the guitar, the others body pulled taught. When he realized this change, instead of putting his hands on the other, he spoke his instruction.

“Your fret hand arm should not at more than a 90 degree right angle as this will cause unnecessary strain on your wrist,” He said, watching him readjust his strumming arm on the top corner of the guitar. 

He...noticed that his friend shivered after he spoke. 

“Are you cold?” He asked, “I could request to Earl that they set their air conditioning unit to warmer temperatures”

“I’m fine Data…” Geordi responded just under his breath. Eyes still down on the guitar as he fixed his form.

“Like that?” He asked eventually, committing a smooth pivot across the face of the instrument. A demonstration of instructions well taken. The sound of notes plucked one after the other swiftly that hung in the air until they faded.

“Close” Data said, Gently reaching out to lightly tilt the others arm up. Then he put his hands on the bass too. Tilting it towards him slightly so he would have a better view of the fret board. If he could view it. He was not sure how certain instruments looked to Geordi. “You are perfectly positioned.”

“Well,” Geordi stated, looking over his shoulder. “What’s next?”

Data had to lean back a bit. If he did not, their faces might have touched when the other looked back at him. What was next...technically a lot of things could be classified as the next thing to teach after proper form for holding a guitar...but what...he looked through his files. Picking some more information that was beginner friendly. Hands. He went with hands. Geordi was already very close to the standard technique. His thumb resting comfortably towards the top edge of the back of the top guitar neck. Wrist relaxed but not hanging too low. Comfort was key and position varied per person depending on hand size. So he asked him:

“Are you comfortable?”

“Very”

“Good” Data responded. “Then you are ready to learn how to play” 

His friend seemed to take this information in stride. Going back to plucking at random combinations of strings. It was not an extreemly unpleasant sound. Not fierce in volume. It was on the other hand...disorderly. His lips thinned as he took in the sporadic disorganization of notes. 

“Geordi?”

“Yeah?” 

“Please stop” 

He felt the vibration of his friend's laughter against him. The vibrations from his playing stopping abruptly as well when Geordi placed a flat palm against the strings.

“You just don’t understand my art”

Data paused. The corners of his mouth pulling down. 

“...I do not believe that is what is occurring” 

Geordi, continuing to smile reset his guitars holding position. 

“I was just playing around,” He said, agreeably “teach me a chord or something”

“Do you know which note corresponds with which string?” 

“Not exactly…” his friend responded, looking down in the direction of the fret board again.

He was quiet. This would need to be very basic. Alternatively, he did not think it impossible to teach him a chord without that knowledge. E minor would be easy enough. 

“Do you know how many strings there are?”

Geordi nodded slowly. Data went on.

“The horizontal metal protrusions are called frets. Towards the end of the neck you are holding, put your fingers in position between the second and third fret”

Geordi let out a sigh.

“Could you just show me?” was the exasperated question, leading into “it’s not a blind person thing, it’s a I personally need hands on learning when I’m far out of my depth thing,”  
Data looked up from his guitar. Accepting the opportunity. They had opposite playing hands but, he believed he could put his hand in the proper positioning for a demonstration. He placed them rightly after Geordi moved his away. His non dominant hand strangely at the sound hole. The other at the second fret as he had explained. With an index and middle on the top strings. He then started strumming the pleasing combination of beginners notes. He replayed E minor 5 times before stopping. His friend watching his hand motions and positions the whole time. It was...he had never played like this. With the guitar sitting in another persons lap while he essentially reached around. Under, in this case. He was breaking so many rules. 

Eventually his friend’s hands did reclaim the proper position. His strumming hand fell away replaced by Geordi’s. His other hand moved further down the neck to allow the other the space he would need to place his hand in the proper position. Which, yet again he got very close. But his finger positioning on the second string was too far down the fret. He helped, putting his hand on the others and gently using his fingers to guide his into place. He took his away when that was the case. He heard the others heartbeat rise. Noted a slight spike in blush response...Data rationalized it was because he made a mistake that bore correcting. Embarrassment surely.

Geordi strummed. Holding his fingers in the proper positions and this time the sound was...pleasant. Blues like. As was expected of E minor. A grin growing onto his face.

“Would ya listen to that,…” the other said in astonishment, “I don’t sound like crap”

“No,” Data said, peering up from looking over Geordi's neck and shoulders. Because the other was looking back at him excitedly “you do not”

He found himself...unable to look away. Not leaning back. Geordi had not either. Acknowledging just how...it would only take 1 inch and 3 quarters to- 

Data focused his eyes back down again. Pretending to reposition his fingers on a new cord to teach him. His friend soon followed.

“Hey you two” 

They were swiftly interrupted.

“Hate to break up the moment, but I gotta get some rest before my gentleman caller arrives, so i’ll be worth a conversation when he shows up” Earl said, having come halfway down the stairs. “Ya’ll gotta either quiet it down or unplug the amp...I’ll be upstairs if you need me”

They turned and walked up two steps before turning back around and speaking again.

“...do everythin’ you can not to need me”

Geordi smiled up at them from where he sat.

“Good night, Earl” 

They replied with a sleepy half smirk and a quiet “Night” before walking off after covering the yawn that just escaped with the back of a hand. 

Without any further prompting, Geordi unplugged the guitar from the amplifier. Placing his hands back in position. Unconquered. Speaking in a hushed whisper.

“Next chord?”

\----------

After Data attempted to teach Geordi 2 more chords, The pair went upstairs. Showered and changed into clothes that they brought for themselves that night. A black thermal and some grey sweats for him. A t-shirt and joggers for Geordi. Bedding down. Geordi remembering to take his visor off on his own that night. Data got underneath the covers. Laying down first and waiting for the other to follow. 

“Would you like to be held tonight?” He asked him once he was situated in his spot. 

“...I think i’d rather hold you” Geordi responded quietly after hesitating. Following him under the covers. 

Receptively he turned on his side. Back to the other and waited for him to scoot in closer. Feeling the arm he looped around him. Feeling his friend relax when contact was made. Squeeze him closer. Then get quiet, eyes closed. The breaths he could feel on his back created a warm spread of sensation where it connected. He prepared to sift through his files for the rest of the night. 

“...What do you think about taking Earl off of our suspect list?”

At the others whisper, Data remained alert. 

“I believe it is reasonable” He responded “they have been very forthcoming...and I do not detect anything from them that could be attributed to lying or withholding self deprecating information beyond their personal family issues,” 

He felt the other nod. 

“...Should we talk about the other topic we shouldn’t talk about?”

This time Data waited for some form of clarification.

“Our next coarse of action would reasonably be to question Trent...” Geordi went on under his breath, “...get to know him, see if he’s one of them or in on it somehow”

Data did not answer immediately. He had to think. Over what was being asked or insinuated. Which he did not have a total grip on. Was Geordi asking for reaffirmation of his support in his decision making? Was he merely venting? Asking for his opinion on how to proceed? 

“I will only go to the store if I need something or if you require me to pick something up” Data responded. Choosing what to say based on his first assumption of what was being asked of him. 

“I should’ve been more clear...” Geordi said at the tale end of a breath “ during the hour I’m keeping Earl company, I’ll see if I can convince them to go in Cranked...teach me more and i’ll make an excuse to talk to the kid in a way that’s not obvious”

All of a sudden Data experienced one of his biometric and fluidal speed ups as he thought about what was just said to him. The direction this was going igniting the change.

“...is that possible?” He questioned quickly “if your assumption is correct and the automotive store is the epicenter of our dilemma, as we have suspected for a while, any change of behavior exhibited by you will be noted immediately and will be most easily observed by those there. Including additional camaraderie with Trent”

He did not wait for the others' response to his first spiel before he went on.

“and what makes you think that Trent is a suspect in our captivity?”

There was some quiet there from his best friend. Some space before he responded.

“...you heard what Earl said in the car” He muttered “this barely Gen X kid from a small rural town being immediately mindful of not wanting to misgender someone?”

Data blinked. 

“You believe that because Trent is socially conscious for this era, that he may be one of the creatures tormenting us?” 

“...it is the 1980’s, it’s not unheard of it’s just...rare probably” Geordi responded, Data noted how tentative his wording was.

He did not immediately respond. He thought about how he should say what he was planning to. 

“Our ship is not a paragon for gender inclusivity and the nuance of it’s innumerable possible expressions“ He stated matter of factly. 

Geordi's jaw worked as he turned that unfortunate information around in his thoughts. The first officer proceeded. 

“What if the boy is LGBTQ plus? And thus so, conscious of those in his community but forced to hide in plain sight like a majority of the others in this town” 

Geordi thought to himself for a longer amount of time.

“...I don’t disagree with you...” He relayed “but he and his dad just moving here a year or so ago…”

Ah. This was one of those moments where Geordi had more information than he did.

“Does the time of their move to town coincide with the beginning date of Haftel’s research here?”

“It’s close…” Geordi replied with heavy consideration “so it’s either an ironic coincidence or...not, it bares looking into”

He was the reason for a conversation break this time. He needed the time to think it over. To recall past events, though that would not be obvious to his friend. His expression was one of neutrality. Conversely his thought process was far from impartial. His words would speak that truth.

“...though I agree with the reasons for your suspicions being evidence worthy of further exploration...I believe that we should not overly pursue, due to the terms of our agreement with our captors”

He paused.

“Monday, you threw away an apple as a means to spare either of us from certain demise by even...potentially insinuating that we would be looking into our predicament too deeply” he said “every day I minimize the voice of my deductive reasoning skills to do the same. I walk By Cranked. I do not look inside. I do not engage with it’s patrons...that is what we must keep doing”

“...are you telling me to let it go?” 

The corners if his lips pulled downward. He supposed in a way he was.

“Do you remember our conversation about paradox’s?” He waited.

“Yes…” Came the others speculative reply.

“Then consider this question. What would we do on any other mission?”

“pursue further evidence” Geordi responded.

“Maybe this is the point where the lines diverge, where we should not do what we would have done in the past,” 

“Or the point where we don’t follow what we did in the past and set forth another disastrous chain of events leading to our failure” his friend started with a sigh “I just...don’t know if I should be rational or irrational here...and what could be considered rational in the first place... Because getting to know Trent could be considered as rational as it is irrational”

Another pause. Geordi broke it. His quieted tone even less stead fast than previously so. 

“I noticed, how fast you speed walk by Cranked...I’m worried” 

“I know” 

Then another pause. They reached a second moment of contention that day. A moment where he did not think he could realistically stop the other man from his actions. Geordi would do what he saw fit to do. As a capable officer, someone trained in combat and formidable in intellect...someone who had this...knack for putting his own safety to the side for the safety of others. The thought that this was a person who could defend him came easily. 

He simply...did not want him to have to. 

“I meant what I said earlier” Data continued, “when I compared you to a surrealism painting”

His friend said nothing.

He took it as a sign to continue.

“...look after yourself” He stated softly “I would like to keep wondering if I am dreaming in your presence,”

Once his comment was out into the quiet night air, Data waited for more words to come from behind him. For what his friends response would be. He wondered if what he said was appropriate to say to someone who considered him a close friend. He wondered if this would put him further away. But above all he wondered if this would be a betrayal of information he was not prepared to give. Of the not so sudden change in how he perceived him.

All the while he had these thoughts, they both heard the sound of the front door downstairs opening up and reclosing. Muffled conversations had. A voice he did not recognize. The sound of two pairs of feet growing louder as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Earl’s room. The bedroom door down the hall opening and closing. 

“That was really poetic” Was the soft response he got. He could not tell in what way Geordi meant the comment but the arm draped around his midsection did not move. 

He thought back to kissing the others forehead. About how he wanted to experience that sensation again. About how he...wondered what it would be like to kiss him. on the lips. That familiar thought that popped up often at times that reflected particular expressions of the others personality...but he could not think like that. That would be wrong. 

“am I not allowed to say poetic things about you?” he asked to clarify,

Geordi gave barely a thought to his response considering how swiftly it left him. He did not see the lazy smile happening behind him.

“You can say anything you want about me if it’s going to sound that good” 

Hm...if that was the case, then he did not second guess saying his next line of thinking.

“...you used to show up in my dreams sometimes” he said,

“You show up in mine sometimes too,”

If they were not laying down and his head pressed into a cotton pillow case, he would have head tilted from curiosity.

“What am I doing in them? 

This time his friend did not respond as quickly as he had been earlier. As confidently. Certainly more wilted.

“If it’s a good one, you’re just...spending time with me,”

A good one...the acknowledgement of the existence of the bad ones.

“I see” Data responded, “I am sure it is an enriching experience on my behalf”

“...you and I went to Risa in one” the other spoke, his whispers getting softer.

“what did we do there?” he asked, 

…

…

…?

He got no answer. Merely steady puffs of warm breaths into the center of his upper back. 

He would be left to the company of his files sooner than he thought. 

\----------- back in the 24th century.

After his meeting, which went rather well he might add, Anthony collected himself. It was more of a personal gathering. Keeping up rapport for the politics of social ladder climbing required for the successes of his position. Mentally he prepared for the coming mood change. Preserving what energy he had left to go visit one of Vise Admiral Nakamura’s prized protege’s. Namely the most influential one. He was walking the all too familiar maze through his allotted lab facilities in the Starbase. Passed about unfettered in the mostly empty building. His assistant was tailing him. In Starfleet official dress dictating his status. A padd in hand and hand poised to scribe if asked. It was late but he didn’t like traveling alone. It might be shocking to some but he was a target. The last thing he wanted was for his wife and children to receive ‘that’ comm because he was careless and without backup when going somewhere he hadn’t even planned to be in advanced. 

He stopped once he got to the office door. Feeling the sensation of his assistant tapping him in the back with their pad. Not having expected the abrupt stop. Said assistant took a step back when the mild collision happened. The admiral didn’t check on him. He kept looking straight ahead. A lighted grid doing a long pass over his features. Facial recognition. It sounded like he wasn’t the only one paranoid when stuck in the lab so late in the night.

“Identified: Admiral Haftel, you may proceed” Said the disembodied voice. 

The same light scanned his assistant as well. Sensitive enough to do it without Anthony having to move out of the way. 

The door slid open. Revealing Bruce. Who was sitting at his desk. Sitting before a large window that showed a patch of their little chunk of space. 

“Wait for me here” Anthony said to his assistant, Who didn’t question his request and merely sat down at one of the chairs outside of Maddox’s door designated for those awaiting an appointment with him. Haftel waited until his Assistant was sat and situated before he left him in the hall alone. Making the straight shot into Bruce’s private office.

He had minimal lights on. A clear desk and no prosthetics project in place. When Anthony was officially standing before the young man, he let his eyes do a pass of the dimmed white grey and pastel space. There wasn’t a work table in sight. His crows feet accentuated as his eyes set into the rest of his face’s scowl. 

“Where’s the work you wanted me to look over?” he asked. 

“He’s got your contact list, Anthony” Maddox said, looking up at him from where he was sitting. His tone was quieted. Haftel wasn’t sure why. The man had this place sound proofed and bug checked every opportunity he had.

“Who?” Haftel asked, perturbed.

“Captain Picard” Bruce explained, expression a mask of gravitas but his tone was calm “he booked a meeting with me about the rescue mission just to derail into asking me to spy on you for him”

Anthony sighed, annoyance at the situation creeping in. He looked down at the others selection of two chairs on the opposite side of his desk. Pulling one back so he could sit his weary bones down on the cushions. 

“...all the deaths of his teammates and officers over the years withholding and this is the hill he’s chosen to die on” He droned more to himself than to the other man in the room. His head in his hands. Temples in a squeeze. The propped arm resting elbow first on one of the chairs rests.

Bruce hadn’t let up on the persistent stare down he was giving his superior. 

“there’s no way he has my contact list,” Anthony uttered at half power “that’s as confidential as all the other information he’s salvating over getting from me” 

“You’re sure?”

“The only people who have it are my assistant, the other people on the list, and my engineering team,”

The younger cyberneticist put his hands on the table. Interlocking them as he leaned forward against his desk. His tell tale elevens showing themselves in the tension of the moment.

“...Have you heard a word from your engineering team?” He pressured,

Anthony wasn’t having it for a moment. Head in hand and frustration etched into every crevice of his face. 

Predictably, this didn’t stop Bruce from pressing further. 

“two of them were recommendations from my staff,” he said “the least you can do is give me an update”

It won him an answer. Albeit not a happy one. But an answer none the less. Spoken from a disgruntled man.

“...I haven’t heard anything from them” 

Then nothing. Just the sound of Maddox’s indignance. If that had a sound. Haftel imagined if it did, it would sound like some kind of screeching predator animal. Vulcan Weasel maybe. Instead he was quiet. Boring holes into his face with his eyes that only let up when he blinked. 

“What have you done?” his opposition all but whispered. 

Haftel readjusted himself so he was sitting in this chair with dignity. Arm’s rested on the rests as he spoke with poise. 

“What I was working on down there was sanctioned Starfleet research, what I designed-” 

“Were your methods?” Bruce urged calmly “because people might be dead because of them”

“Last time I checked, interrogating me legally is above your station”  
Anthoney watched the other’s expression move into crossed territory. Long features in a pull as contrast with the manicured composure of his tone.

“...I’m on your contact list, they start looking into you, they’ll start looking into me too” he started “Are you sure, Picard doesn’t have it?” 

“Yes” Anthony responded confidently. “But to be safe...start getting your affairs in order”

He watched the young man look down at his interlocked hands. Thinking. 

Anthony began plotting his exit. To get away from the others over reacting. What made him think that because a captain who’s officers and ensigne’s he’d had contact with over the years wanted to have a meeting, that meant afformentioned officer was suspicious of him? This was why he liked to keep his company comprised of seasoned professionals. Not the likes of the great but unreasonably paranoid. Who looked more suspicious with every attempt not to. This unplanned meeting included. 

“What do you think was going on down there?” Bruce asked quietly “that lead to your team going MIA...and the attack on the flag ship?”

It sounded like he wasn’t getting out of this as soon as he wanted...

“The less you know the better,” He responded.

The look his colleague was giving him now could have stopped a raging hoard of elephants. It wasn’t overtly furious looking, no. It was calm. Calm defiance and steely resolve bubbling under the surface of a focused gaze and tight lips.

“...wipe my name from the contact list, Anthony.” Bruce decided, his words coming out on a breath, resigned but settled “I don’t want to be a part of this any more”

The admiral did everything he could not to let his annoyance show. 

“You’re overreacting” he attempted to ease. He wouldn’t deny, even he could tell it sounded facetious. 

It didn’t work.

“I want my name to be remembered for something great. Something meaningful...not to disappear from the records as a footnote in a sordid history because of something I can’t take full responsibility for”

This time, he didn’t attempt to hide anything he was feeling. He spoke from the heart the next snide remark to come to his head. Getting grilled by Picard or his superiors was one thing but by Maddox? Someone who was on their way to greatness but hadn’t earned his stripes yet? Who ranked so much lower... With an office that outlooked the slums of Starfleet’s galaxies. 

Who he was offering so much to.

“Now you’re concerned with history...” 

His opposition fitted him with a callus stare. He returned it in kind as he went on.

“We already know what you’re remembered for, Maddox. You had a literal historical blue print for what not to do, on a legal scale no less, and you did it anyway” The older man lectured, “Thats the issue with history...it’s not progressive to forget it. To not know it or talk about it...because of your ignorance you made your mark,...isn’t that why you lent me your staff? So I could erase it for you?” 

The filtration and oxygen system’s suddenly became the loudest things in the room. Impressive, considering their intentionally manufactured hush. The two men deadlocked. 

“Here we go again,” Maddox groaned“ It’s the 24th century, why are still talking about slavery? We’re past that, people are better now…and for the record, I wasn’t talking about human beings. I was talking about machines created specifically to help Starfleet as a whole. As their sole purpose.”

Haftel spoke in a bored manner.

“Yes, please tell me again about that group of people who were expendable soulless beings just meant to be multiplied and used for the services of those with more political and social power than themselves.”

Shooting up from his chair, the younger of the two set in on the older man again. Seething down at him. Who’s line of sight followed him in an unphased manner. 

“You of all people have no right to-....” Maddox started acidically, having to take the moment he needed to compose himself. To speak measuredly “...I called to make sure you had a back up plan...or are you just deviating to insulting me because you only have enough rope to hang yourself with? Because everyone on that list is going down with you, whether we like it or not. ” 

He paused before his final dig. For emphasis.

“and how was what you did in the past any better?”

The admiral kept his eyes on the man standing above him. His nonplussed expression not altering while he thought. Was this what he was reduced to? Holding his resolve against the people who were supposed to actually be on his side? To trust him? No...this wouldn’t do. Bruce needed to remember his place.

“Your the hot new thing in cybernetics and engineering. Nakamura’s shiny new toy fresh out the box...for nearly a decade, but that’s neither here nor there, the point is, I’m a man who likes staying relevant” he said, correcting his posture. “Believe it or not, I care about my constituents, caring about them sometimes means leaving them in the dark,...I’m doing just that”

With that, he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Readjusting his admiral's rigualia to its best form as he spoke nonchalantly.

“If you’re trying to get me to justify any bad behavior by asking me to acknowledge that I might be acting inappropriately…might have been in Lal’s case...that is the case you’re referring to isn’t it? To be completely transparent”

Haftel waited for the others interjection. Stared down his opponent in this stalemate. Who was merely fitting him with a determined stare. He didn’t have to speak for him to know the answer. 

“I thought so,” He continued unaffected “I commend you for trying to hold me accountable by pointing out any unknown hypocrisies in my speech, but I assure you it’s unnecessary...having the mental ability to acknowledge past mistakes doesn’t make them or the effects of them disappear,”

Not waiting for the other to form any sort of objection, he set the chair he was previously in back in its place. Speaking when he was standing tall with dignity once again.

“And ultimately-…take notes because I’m leading by example,” he said uncaringly ”I’m self aware enough to know what I was doing was wrong, that my orders were wrong...and I did it anyway.” 

The man let his words hang in the air before he turned around. Saying:

“Get your affairs in order” on his way to the door. Leaving Maddox fuming where he stood. Haftel knew he was. Behind that professional but miffed expression of his lay the heart of a lion that lay trampled by his feet. To be so young and easily taken in again...he found himself jealous. But only so much. The admirals farewell words were casted over his shoulder as the exit door slipped open and he was reunited with his assistant once again. Who stood as soon as he arrived. Padd in hand and ready to go. He spit one more remark over his shoulder as the doors slid closed.

“and book an appointment next time” 

\----------

Data was made knowledgeable that their time of departure had arrived when he heard the sound of an alarm a few rooms down. Syncing in timing with his own time keeping. Carefully he put a hand on Geordi’s elbow. The elbow of the arm what was resting over him. Giving it 3 careful taps in hopes to disrupt the others' sleep cycle. It did not work until he went in for the fifth tap. The breaths that felt so close to him quickened in the slight way that they usually did. The rumble of a quiet groan from the others chest. He refrained from reminding the other that if he allowed him to walk on his own, he would not have to wake up so early. Waiting until the arm that was resting over him slowly slid out from under his own before he started to sit up. Looking at his change of clothes for the day that he placed in a neat fold on the nightstand on his side and obtaining them. When he was sitting up fully, he put the stack in his lap. Becoming aware of how quiet it was. There were signs that there were people previously awake. The smell of freshly cooked food lingered about the upper level. He looked over his shoulder. At the man behind him. Seeing that Geordi seemed to have fallen back asleep again. His breathing pattern and soft expression giving him away…Data was not beyond watching him for a time. Looking at the slumbering peaceful slack of his face. Quieting any temptations to rejoin him in the holding part of it at least. To be cuddled longer...

He went on to use the time to change out of his t-shirt from the night before and into his work shirt. His pants on the other hand, he would change into in the bathroom. Incase Geordi awoke before he was fully changed. Getting up, carefully he walked to the guest room door. Opening it quietly and going to the bathroom down the hall with the rest of his clothing in hand. Doing his part to listen out for Earl the whole while. By the time he was changed into his pants, he heard no changes in ambient noise…

Now that he noticed it, once he heard the alarm stop sounding from across the hallway, he no longer heard any movement. No rustling or foot steps. No opening or closing doors. It was as if he continued to be the only one still awake…

Apron hanging from his neck he exited the bathroom. Walking across the hall. Resisting the urge to knock only momentarily. Aware that could come across as overbearing...but he needed to get to work or start considering other plans. He persevered through three knocks. 

“Earl?” He called, waiting for some kind of response. Data keeping his hand poised to knock again if he had to.

Nothing came in response. He allowed some space to sneak between his call. In case the other needed extra time to respond. It became obvious that he would need to try again.

“Earl?” he projected a little louder. Not accompanied by anymore knocks.

“What’s up” their voice answered back, the effects of having just awoken evident in the gravel of their yell. 

Data hesitated.

“Are you getting ready?” He asked, unsure of what steps were a requirement in their morning routine. There was a chance he was being a bother to that routine. He wanted to avoid the chances of that being interpreted with ill will. 

Instead, he received a confused response.

“Getting ready for-...did my alarm go off?”

“It did”

“...give me twenty”

He took that request as a sign to go back to his own devices. He went back to the bathroom. Handled his hair for the day. Working his fingers through so it laid in a way he found presentably inorderly. Noticing the difference of using the oil’s Geordi left in his quarters earlier that week. He was not using much but he was being consistent. So much so that he brought it with him. Even used it after his shower last night.

Moment of marveling over, he went back to the guest room. Opening and closing the door softly so as not to startle the other awake. He planned to wake him...but not with the abruptness of loud uncomfortable noises. He sat down. He opened his mouth to call his friend quietly. Placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“It is time to start getting ready” he said,

He must not have been in any sort of deep slumber because it was the physical contact that caused the first wakeful twitch that signified his awakening. By the time Data spoke, he was already conscious.

Sluggishly he sat up. Data responded to it by getting his visor for him. Handing it to him to the sound of a softly hoarse “thanks buddy”

He nodded. Using the time to tie the ribbons on his apron into the neat bows required. Keeping his back to his friend as he got dressed behind him. 

They were bringing their sheets down 7 minutes and 24 seconds later. Their packed overnight bags too. Geordi separated to put them in the washer and load the machine. Data went to the kitchen area. Seeing quite immediately that breakfast was already made. Including a steaming pot of coffee sitting warmed on the coffee maker. He went over it. Obtaining a mug from one of the cabinets and pouring Geordi some. Around the time that Earl joined him in the kitchen.

“Do I look like hell” They asked of him, coming to stand near the stove top next to where Data was standing “be kind, I’m vain as hell and have way more appointments today than I should have accepted” 

Data stopped and turned to the other, giving them an examining look before answering.

“You look presentable...but tired”

“Tired?” Earl responded with wide eyes before letting out a sigh, mildly pouting as they came to terms with the evaluation “That’s not something someone our age loves hearing,” 

Oh...was what he said a bad thing?

“If you got more sleep, you would not look that way” He said while moving out of the way so they could get to the coffee maker. Earl poured some for themself and sweetened it to their tastes. 

Around that time Geordi joined them in the kitchen as well. First instinct to walk over to the ledge where a plate of apple pancakes were sitting out on the table on one of Earl’s decorative Blue willow serving platters. The kitchen was cleaned. Dishes put away. It very much looked like it had when both Geordi and Data first arrived here last night. All but the pancakes. 

“when did you have time to make this spread?” Geordi said looking over at them with knotted brows “How much sleep did you even have time to get?”

“I didn’t make any of those, so if they're bad don’t blame me...dig in I guess” Earl replied in a groggy mutter. “And ta’ answer your second question, not enough”

The engineer walked back over to the group. Getting a plate, seeing the coffee mug already prepared for him and smiling up at him appreciatively. Data half smiled and stared longer than might have been...socially acceptable. His friend did not seem to notice. Merely obtained an empty plate from Earl, who then handed him one. All three heading to the dining room with the plate of fluffy looking apple pancakes and a fruit salad just after. Everyone getting a solid helping of three. Aside from Data, who got one pancake. 

“Luke warm but...actually good” Earl said under their breath, after taking a syrup drizzled mouthful from their fork, “...can’t believe he made all this for nothin’”

Geordi was the first to comment. After the others lamenting hung in the air alone for 3 seconds while he took his first bites from the plate too.

“For nothing?” he questioned, using that tone he used when he tried to make someone feel better. That passionate edge it usually had when he stood by what he was saying strongly “We’re eating them aren’t we?”

Their host hesitated. Taking a few more sweetened bites before they went on.

“What I mean is...I didn’t have the energy to talk to em last night,...brought him up stairs, asked him bout’ his day and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was gone to the world before he could finish tellin’ me...he basically came over to get ignored, got up early just to make me pancakes, and left quiet so he wouldn’t wake me…” Earl breathed “I feel alil bad”

There was space there. Both commanders in evaluation of what the other was saying and their overall mood that morning. 

“That’s the pizza guy right?” Geordi asked while he poured syrup on his pancakes, the substance sliding delectably down each caramelized apple slice “the one who brought pizza last week,”

Earl exhaled softly, looking down into their pancakes. “...it’s the pizza guy” 

Data head turned to them then. He had not started consuming his breakfast. 

“You expressed that it was an acceptable practice for those you are courting to come over to nap with you occasionally?”

The mechanic kept talking and eating.

“I at least entertain em first...I don’t exactly got the personality of boiled water, men have certain expectations of me when they get attached...at the very minimum, I like ta’ make em feel cared cared for,”

“He’s your boyfriend,” Geordi reiterated in his attempt at lifting their mood “ band nights are busy for you, this contest stuff, working...It was thoughtful for you to have him over in the first place... you can’t be ‘on’ all the time, he’ll get that”

“He’s not my boyfriend” Earl responded moderately. Waiting it out as they poked at their food. Their expression changing to reflect something the softer side of neutral “...but you’re probably right.”

After his ardent spiel, Geordi went back to focusing on eating. Getting a selection from the fruit bowl as well. 

Data started eating too. Officially. One bready triangular cut after another. Wondering if the day would come where they would meet this…’pizza guy’. 

Or he would find out where this bass he was borrowing came from. 

“Eat up you two” Earl instructed quietly as they continued with their meal, interrupting one of Data’s thought trails.

Just the one. 

“We gotta hit the road” 

\--------

He did finish his pancake eventually. The group of them not expending any more time talking at the table. They ate. Grabbed their things. Earl graciously allowed Data to take what ever he wanted with him from their fridge as a part of his lunch as long as he told them what it was. Then they left. 1 through 3 got in the same seats as they had on their ride to Earl’s house. The radio station on. Earl patting out beats with their hands on the wheel. This is where they did a majority of their talking. It made the dark not seem so...unpredictable. It was also a request from the person driving them to town. They were concerned that they might fall asleep without the stimulation. Data mostly listened in and found his way into Geordi and Earl’s conversations when he could. When it wasn’t about the contest. Typically he played audience to those conversations. Alas, At one point the two of them found their way back to ‘modern’ day NASA facts. Data included himself in that conversation as well.

It was an entertaining ride. 

One that ended as expected. Data was not on time when arriving at his place of employment, he was early. By a full 5 minutes and 15 seconds. He unblocked his seat belt. Picked up his overnight and lunch bags. Strapping one around the shoulder and carrying one in hand. He opened the car door and exited the vehicle. Closing the door behind himself then walking up to the curb. Right in front of the entrance. He turned around to those in the car. Smiling faces. Waving at him. 

He smiled back and waved too. Walking into the cat shelter with a key and closing the door behind himself. 

He heard shuffling about in his boss’s office momentarily stopped.

“Data?” Beatriz called through the door “ Good morning!”

Once inside he did turn around to look out the glass window. Past the ads obscuring his view to see Earl’s car drive off. They must have waited until he got inside…

He turned back around, walking further into the building. About to enter the employee section to put his things in his area. Before he did though he stopped at the door and responded. 

“Good morning Beatriz” He said to her “How are you today?”

Their was a wait time between then and her response. The amount of time that it took from her to come out of her office to open the door to it so they could talk without having to project “Good so far I’d say,...but if I need you to take over some extra things for me, I’ll let you know” 

He accepted this new information openly. Proceeding on with his other curiosity.

“How is your grandmother?” 

The woman paused, walking out into the open while she adjusted her paw shaped name tag. 

“She’s in good spirits…” Beaux responded, “her hip get’s worse in this cold weather but...I can’t keep her from going out and doing things on her own” She said to him, looking through a few case files as she continued to speak.

“You’ll be starting with the usual today, by the way” she let him know, ending with a smile “ or should I say, we’ll be” 

With that, they remembered their professionalism. He cleaned the kennels, with help this time. Taking extra care with Ziggy and Trixie’s temporary homes. Each properly bandaged but seemingly yielding today...maybe they would not resort to violence the next time they were to be released. Even if that meant they could never occupy the same space together. He wondered if that day could be soon. When they healed.

He let out the first group into the play area and the other small group who were well behaved enough to walk around the expansive space. Including Pumpkin, the last remaining calico kitten. That was the name Anna decided on. Pumpkin, as her personality dictated, followed him around while he did the rest of his daily tasks or helped out potential customers. He did not mind. He did not mind at all. She seemed to enjoy the added attention. Including the extra treats and chin scratches.

He found himself picking her up a few times. Carrying her around. He knew it was unwise but sometimes...petting her was not enough. He took the risk of damaging his skin with the knowledge that she was usually a very docile animal. The percentage chance of her hurting him was low.

He was more cautious when he left the building for lunch. Making sure that she did not follow him outside when he closed the side door. Into the space between Happy Meow and the building between it. He stood by the trashcan. Throwing out a food item he did not want to eat but took a few bites for good measure. Counting the minutes until it would be appropriate to go back in. Then he did. 

He was on front desk duty at that point. Only leaving when someone wanted to see a particular cat or kitten. 

Willamina and Anna showed up at their usual time. Punctual as always. Neither waited to come and talk to him. It was the first thing they did when they saw him sitting there. Anna honed in on his disregarded lunch bag as soon as she got close enough. It was sitting on the desk adjacent to him. With a lone plastic bag still filled with fruits from a serving of Earl’s fruit salad. The only thing left of his lunch since he thew half of it away. The young girl bypassed the waiting area in front of the desk entirely and went to stand by his side. 

“Are those grapes” She asked eyes on the bag for a second before looking back up at him curiously.

“Yes they are” He responded, looking down at her “Would you like them?” 

“Yes!” she enthused. Squeezing her little fists tight as she looked up at him. 

“Then you may have them” He responded easily. “Have you washed your hands?”

She hesitated, going from looking excited and zealous to bashful as she looked down on the ground. Moving her feet around in her light up boots.

“He’s right Anna” Willamina said “Why don’t you go wash your hands first?”  
She scampered off to the shelter's restroom facility. Willamina watching her run off before turning her attention to him. 

“Long day?” he asked,

“Long days...I had three articles redacted in the final cut of next week's paper,”

“Redacted?” 

“I’ve got to rework them or write something new before my boss will approve them. I’ve got a few more things to edit by other writers...” she explained, her voice losing some power “ looking for another school to enrol Anna in that isn’t hours away, planning Dia Los Muertos celebrations with Beatriz’s family...and you know Anna wants to do something for halloween” 

He stayed quiet. Waiting to see if she wanted to speak more before he brought anything new to the discussion. It turned out that she did.

“I’m doing what I love but that doesn’t mean it isn’t exhausting sometimes...the last time I had a break was when I went swimming and I only went swimming to cool down so I could do more work”

Another wait happened from him. As he watched the strength of her stance lessen. Her shoulders taking on a partial slump.

“I understand” He responded, thinking to himself on how to proceed in this chat. After the others much needed vent to him. He needed something that sounded encouraging. Relatable. Concerned...because he was. 

Once again he took inspiration from what he had heard Geordi say. Something that really stuck out to him this morning. 

“it is...hard…” he began, eyes darting about as he looked for his words, they settled on her when he said the last part “to be ‘on’ all of the time” 

The journalist regarded him for an extended amount of time.

“That’s it,” She agreed, a haggard smile on her face as she put her hands in her pockets “that’s exactly it...”

He paused, 

“Is there anything that I can do?” 

“You don’t have to” She said.

“It is no trouble” He restated. 

He could see her thinking about what he said. Or he figured she was because there was a long amount of time where she stood before him. Looked at him affectionately but did not speak to him.

It was then that Annabelle decided to rejoin them. Hands freshly washed. She came to stand right next to him.

When Data looked down at her face, he had an inkling that regardless of if he was able to taste his food or not, he would have given her the remnants of his fruit salad anyway. He was moments away from handing her the bag before Willamina pitched in with her guidance. 

“I’m not sure you should eat food while sitting on the floor or standing around Anna,” She said “you’ll make a mess Beauz will have to clean up” 

Anna looked down while she thought, speaking eventually in a small voice. Looking to Data.

“can I sit in your lap?”

The young girl then looked to Willamina. As if she had not just asked Data a question.

“If Mr. Soong doesn’t mind”

Anna turned back to him.

“Do you mind?”

He thought about her question, There were other chairs in the main area of the shelter she could occupy while she ate. but he supposed…

“I do not” He replied “but I will have to work while you eat”

“Okay!”

She said, while making grabbing motions up in his direction. He was...unsure if she wanted the lunch bag or if she wanted to be lifted. So he did both. He lifted her to sit in his lap. Then put the lunch bag in front of her so she could reach it. 

She did not waste any time before she started eating from it. Picking the small fruit’s off of their vine. Eating them slowly but freely. As if on cew, or better yet when she sensed a lack of attention Pumpkin joined them too. The kitten hopped up onto the desk and walking around on top of it. Cats.

Data looked up to Willamina once again.

“Just say so,” He began, “and I will do what I can” 

“I’ll remember that” She replied with an appreciative tone.

She stayed where he was for a longer amount of time. They talked about their usual. TV shows and recommendations for them. The recommendations came from Willamina. Atleast until Beatriz came out from the play area and had to stop them from going on for too long together.

Anna could not be bothered and mostly tuned them all out while she ate. Having to hold her grapes out of the way when other cats began to meander around them. Interested in what she was eating. There were times she had to hold her tiny arm straight up and say ‘no!’ while all of the adults were talking.

Data was content. Of course none of them would not have to advise her not to let them eat the grapes. 

Eventually Willamina did walk away to sit in an available seat and begin working on her rewrites. Anna kept him company on his knee until she found more interest playing with the cats in the playroom. This was ironically close to the time she finished all of his left over grapes. Leaving the other fruits to him. He ignored said fruit and put them away before he was left to talk to customers. There were long stretches between them so he did pull one of the photos he had taken of him and Geordi out of his apron pocket. Previously, he kept it in his jacket pocket. He wanted to keep one with him always…So he could look at it when the urge arose. He chose the one where he was looking over his shoulder. He gazed at it under the desk then put it back away before anyone could see.

His last act of the day swapping places with his boss in the afternoon to escort the playroom cats back to their kennels. Doing his second check off that everyone was present and accounted for on a clipboard fastened form. 

No one found a new home that day.

All of these acts lead to closing up shop. Followed by their usual long lasting and long winded goodbye. Beatriz along with them. Whoever created this custom, Data wanted to personally commend. It was such an enjoyable premis. He was unsure if a typical goodbye would seem enough for him anymore. 

\----------

Not only had his day gone perfectly schedule wise but his afternoon leading into evening did too. He caught the bus home on time. Remained vigilant on his walk from the stop back to the facility. He entered. Stopped right at the entrance to the long hallway. Tapping the area where his concealed combadge was. Pressing it in and speaking clearly. 

“Geordi” he said, waiting for a response from his captain. To know that he was faring well “I have returned”

“Welcome home, Commander” His friend replied, “Come to your quarters” 

He head tilted. His quarters? Interesting request…He was planning to go there first anyway. He made his way. Taking off his coat and unlooping his overnight bag from his shoulder. His scarf next. Each clothing item laying in a gather on one arm as he entered the space he was asked to come to. The door sliding open after the insertion of his keycard. 

The first thing he noticed when they pulled apart was his friend standing beside his bed. At the head of it and very close to where the entrance was. Smiling at him. Wearing some of his designated work clothes. Data’s eyes did a trail from his friends bright expression to the bright yellow and black display on his bed. His brows momentarily lifting. 

Out spread, washed, and crisply ironed. Cleaned of it’s soot stains as best as it could be at the burn marks. The rips in the material were sewn closed, Pips polished…

If it was not clear already, his starfleet uniform was what was outspread on his bed linens. Not looking like a fresh replication but not in the disrepair it was in the last time he pulled it out of his closet. He had to enter the room further and get a closer look. Picking the uniform up into his hands. Looking at the mending up close. 

Geordi stood there, watching. Allowing him his time to gape and observe.

“I haven’t had to sew anything in a really long time…” he said his disclaimer “it could be better but I did my best”

“Where did you get the thread?” he asked, looking up from the clothing item in his hands.

“One of my sweaters started to unravel” He responded, eventually rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. A smile growing in place.

”Okay...I made it unravel” he confessed.

He had not taken his eyes of him. There were so many things that he could say. So many that he wanted to say. Yet he was experiencing this...stall in his systems. Yet another stall as he stared into the others face while he processed this act he came home to. 

His friend took this chance to keep speaking. Gesturing as he did so and taking a few steps closer to him. 

“I saw how you were looking at it last weekend,” He started, head tilted down at the article of clothing in his hands “your uniform means alot to you,...I didn’t want it to be ruined every time you revisited it” 

Eventually he stopped gaping at him. Stock still as he tried to find fitting phraseology beyond:

“Thank you” 

Geordi placed a hand on his cat fur covered shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze before he turned to walk away. 

He could not let him go.

Before he could cross out of the room Data blurted out.

“Did you know that there is a meteor shower set to happen this Sunday at 9pm?”

His friend turned back around. 

Data did not wait for him to answer.

“Will you watch it with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (  
> Timothe: a song by the Buoys in 1970, it was notoriously banned on quite a few radio stations due to subject matter at the time. There are also rumors that the story might have been inspired by something that actually did happen in the same state that the band lived in but it’s all speculation. If you want me to tell you the story just...ask me in a comment haha.
> 
> Mötley Crüe’s single 'You're All I Need' and video came out on the 19th of october 1987. It’s the 22nd and 23rd in this chapter so...I took some liberties lol.
> 
> Head over Heels by Tears for Fears is one of my favorite songs. The chorus reminds me of how i'm portraying daforge in this fic <3\. Broken is super underrated as a companion track to it too so if you listen to one I highly recommend listening to the other!
> 
> PFLAG:,FLAG is the United States' first and largest organization uniting parents, families, and allies with people who are lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer. It was the first national LGBT organization to officially adopt a transgender-inclusion policy for its work. It was founded in 1973.
> 
> Technically the title is a Sting reference and Geordi's "no doubt" line is in reference to the band 'No Doubt' that was founded in 1986 but...those are really just meaningless inside jokes for myself lol. Geordi is not making a reference to the band at all, just using 80's slang to fit in. The title is for the irony.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter, hopefully it makes up a little for the long wait. I hope no one is disturbed by the chapter number change! I'm still going by my outline, it's just taking me longer to get to certain plot points than I expected. Like there are several scenes in here ( the 24the century ones) that I thought I'd have gotten to by chapter 15. So I'm giving myself some leway to take my time and go easy on myself. 
> 
> I’m so sorry that not only did I yet again miss my self appointed deadline of one post per month but I have yet to reply to comments! Thank you so much to those who leave them because reading them and re reading them made my holiday season so much better <3\. They make me so happy and spur me on so much. Thank you guys for your support along the way. I can’t say how much it means to me and how many dark days it’s made brighter in my life this year. I can’t wait to see what you guys think of this one <3\. I hope you’re all well and taking care of yourselves. I’m going to do my best that the next one comes out sooner! )


End file.
